Szélrózsa
by Emeshe
Summary: Mit tehet az ember, ha kidobják eddigi sulijából, mondván: veszélyezteti az iskola védelmi rendszerét? Választhat: korrupt franciák, sötét északiak, vagy a szabadnak hirdetett Amerika. És ha ez még nem lenne elég, felbukkan a titokzatos Harmadik, beüt a belharc, és megjelenik az a rejtélyes Szélrózsa is... (A Függ a hangulattól folytatása, AU, továbbra is nulla romantika, 2. kötet)
1. A villám és a Sárkány

_A történet a__** Függ a hangulattól **__folytatása. Ez a fejezet tartalmaz egy összefoglalót, amivel úgy-ahogy meg lehet érteni, mi is folyik itt, hogy ne kelljen átrágnia magát az olvasónak 38 fejezeten, amik többsége közel sem sikerült jól._

_Ugyanakkor az összefoglaló közel sem tartalmaz mindent, így nem garantálom, hogy ettől mindenki megvilágosodik – épp csak nem fog a totális sötétben tapogatózni._

**_Figyelmeztetések: _**_OC POV_, _nulla romantika_, némi pontatlanság, és a későbbiekben enyhe ellenszenv minden rendszer iránt. Továbbá _még több OC_, és a múló időnek hála _OOC_ is, hogy teljes legyen a rövidítések listája.

_Jó olvasást!_

* * *

**1\. fejezet: „…és akkor a villám belecsapott a Sárkányba."**

A napfény megcsillant a feketerigó tollain, ahogy az egyre közelebb araszolt az _én_ tökmagjaimhoz.

Azonnal felismertem – ugyanaz a dög volt, aki tegnap összetapicskolta a kint felejtett pergamenjeimet, és a haverjaival szárnyöltve felzabálta az összes napraforgómagomat. Ami szintén az _enyém_ volt. Meglepő, mi?

Gőzöm sincs, a dögök miért pécéztek ki pont engem nyár eleje óta, de nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy egyedül vagy éppen csapatostól törtek rám, megzavarva az amúgy is ritkán előforduló magányos pillanataimat. Mintha tudták volna, mikor vagyok egyedül, és olyankor jöttek volna engem szívatni a fülsértő csiripelésükkel és a kajámmal való szemezéssel. Komolyan, egy varjú még a szecsuanis csirkét is kinézte a számból!

Kérdeném, hogy normális-e ez. Naivan reménykedtem benne, hogy csak én komplikálom túl a dolgokat, és nem a Madarak Összeesküvésébe csöppentem bele, de ahogy teltek a napok, és az esetek rendszeresen megismétlődtek, kezdtem elveszíteni a reményt. Tuti, hogy nem stimmel valami.

Biztosan a Weasley-ikrek keze van a dologban. Száz százalék, hogy ők találtak ki valami új varázslatot, és most rajtam tesztelik, hogy hogyan is lehetne a végletekig feszíteni a húrt.

De akkor se fogom felhúzni magam, fallala…

Gonosz mosollyal rántottam arrébb a tökmagos tálamat a rigó elől, amikor kivágódott a ház ajtaja, és egy füstölgő Hermione Granger csörtetett ki rajta, kezében egy kupac borítékkal.

A jókedvem azonnal elpárolgott.

_Azok…_

Érzékeltem, ahogy Harry kis híján elszalasztja a cikeszt a hirtelen hangulatváltozásom miatt, és a szél felerősödik, de valahogy nem tudott érdekelni.

_RBF?_ – tippelt Maggie vidáman, mintha nem is egy életet és egy komplett jövőt jelentő vizsgáról lenne szó. A szó tovább visszhangzott a fejemben, ahogy láttam, hogy Hermione felém veszi az irányt, és most már azt is ki tudtam venni, hogy pontosan három boríték van a kezében – plusz egynek a maradványa.

_RBF_– értettem pálcámmal egyet kényszeredetten.

* * *

Gondolom, mindenki kíváncsian várja a magyarázatot, én honnan a fenéből ismerem a Nagy Harry Pottert, és annak szűkebb baráti körét.

Jó kérdés, én is felteszem magamnak, napjában legalább háromszor.

A válasz: Dumbledore. Az egész annak a vénembernek a hibája, aki egy elmélete miatt, amiben csak száztíz százalékig volt biztos, megragadta az alkalmat – tehát hogy Voldemort Nagyúrnak éppen kedve szottyant egy olyan foglyot ejteni, aki képes irányítania az időjárást, éppen ezért szerény személyem felkerült a kiszemelt célpontok listájára –, és engem a bűzös-ronda London külvárosába deportált, családostul.

Ebből logikusan következett az az aprócska tény, hogy nem járhattam többet az írországi Ebrithylbe, ahol lehúztam eddig négy teljes évet – helyette viszont várt rám a négyszer több tanulóval és húszszor annyi területtel büszkélkedő világszínvonalú oktatást nyújtó Roxfort.

Éljen. Felvettek. Az igazgató intézte, meg más választásom amúgy sem volt. Szép. A média és a történelemkönyvek persze azzal tömik az emberek fejét, hogy itt vannak jogai az embernek, legyen akármilyen fiatal, és erre mit kap? Na mit?

Választási lehetőséget, hogy fel akarja-e venni a jóslástant, vagy nem.

Na, és mit hozott az én szerencsém rögtön az első vonatút alkalmával az iskola felé?

Egy komplett baráti társaságot a nyakamba, egy ellenséget, akinek el kellett volna kapnia, de hát azóta közbejött pár dolog, és többek közt annak az ígéretét, hogy ezúttal valahogy nem lesz normális és egyöntetű tanévem, mint eddig minden egyes alkalommal. Nem mintha az Ebrithyl olyan unalmas lett volna, de… erről inkább majd később.

Szóval Harry Potter. A Fiú, Aki Kapcsolatban Áll Voldemorttal, Éppen Ezért Könnyedén Jut Nem Rá Tartozó Információkhoz. Rám vonatkozókhoz is, ergo okosan kikövetkeztette, hogy valamiért fontos vagyok, kockáztatott, beletrafált – és nevezhetjük akár sorsszerűnek, vagy akár „Dumbledore keze van a dologba"-szerűnek is ezt a találkozást. Sőt, egyre inkább biztos vagyok benne, hogy az igazgató manipulálta azt a szakadt fejfedőt, és emiatt osztottak be a Griffendélbe, nem pedig az én tulajdonságaim szerint.

De a baj nem is ezzel kezdődött – sem azzal, hogy tulajdonképpen egészen normális ismeretséget sikerült kialakítanom velük egy jégeső, és egy ennek következtében elmaradt kviddicsmeccs árán, hogy azt az aprócska vallomást ne is említsük.

Mert Voldemort nem az a típus volt, aki kósza pletykákra alapozva kerestet valakit. Sajnos én, Aria Matthews, büszkén vallhattam magamról, hogy – egyedüliként a világon – irányítom az időjárást. És bár az Ebrithylben ebből soha senki nem csinált gondot, mindenki jobbnak látta, ha nem terjesztem a dolgot itt, a Roxfortban. Így is volt problémám villámcsapásokkal és ostoba mardekárosok provokációival anélkül is, hogy tudtak volna a mágiámban keletkezett aprócska abnormalitásról.

-oo-

A problémák akkor kezdtek igazán halmozódni, amikor nyakamba szakadt egy ősrégi jóslat és egy komplett amnézia is. Hogy az előbbit vegyük: szükségem volt Föld Fiára a Tudás Kulcsához, legalábbis valamit ilyesmit lehetett kihámozni a ködösítésből.

Ha az utóbbit nézzük: megleltem Föld Fiát, Harry Potter személyében, akinek eme fantasztikus ereje eleddig lappangóban volt, és csak az én jelenlétem miatti kölcsönhatások miatt ébredt fel, véletlenül.

És ha ez még nem lenne elég, szépen sorban jött a többi: mentális kapcsolat – melynek hierarchiájában ő állt feljebb, ergo a társalgások kilencvenkilenc százaléka rendszerint az én elmémben zajlott –, elme közösen felépített védelme, mágiaérzékelés – zavaró, gyomorforgató kavargással, és személy szerinti megkülönböztetéssel felszerelve –, az olyan egyéni apróságok, mint például Harry esetében kőszörnyek uszítása diáktársainkra és komplett falszakaszok tömör arannyá változtatása. Soknak tűnik? Elárulok egy titkot: az is. Főleg, ha egyszerre jött volna, de hála Merlinnek csak fokozatosan alakult ki – és Dumbledore szerint még most is fejlődünk. Jó tudni. Azért én őszintén reméltem, hogy több extra furcsaság nem érkezik azon kívül, mint amink már amúgy is volt…

Ó, és Maggie-ről és Soulról még nem is meséltem!

Hallottátok már a mesét Merlinről és a pálcájáról, amiben állítólag egy lélek lakott, akivel képes volt kommunikálni, éppen ezért varázslatai ezerszer hatékonyabbak voltak? Igen? Sejtettem. A régi sztorikat mindenki ismeri, de sosem jutna eszükbe párhuzamot vonni köztük és a jelen eseményei között.

Éppen ezért egyikünk sem terjesztette, hogy Maggie és Soul (előbbi az enyém, utóbbi Harry pálcájának lakója) él és virul, és gyakorlatilag szintén az én fejemben rendeznek traccspartit rendszeresen, engem a skizofrénia rettenetes érzésébe taszítva. Most komolyan, én _hangokat hallok a fejemben!_ És nem közölhetem senkivel sem, mert vagy őrültnek néznének, vagy újabb elméletek kigondolására adnék ezzel okot…

Meg amúgy is. Nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki irányítja az időjárást, ergo valószínűleg nem csak az én pálcámban lakik valaki. Csak Merlinen kívül senki sem volt eddig olyan bátor, hogy bevallja: hangokat hall a fejében. A pálcájából.

Olyan szinten rossz ez az egész szituáció, hogy ebbe nem akarok mélyebbre süllyedni.

Ja, és még valamit kifelejtettem: mert ugyebár ha az én elmémben beszélnek, okklumentorként ki is zárhatnám őket. Közlöm: nem megy. Én próbáltam, sőt, gyakran most is próbálkozok vele, de általában csak halkabbra venni tudom, motyogás-szintűre, de teljesen kizárni sose. Csöppet idegesítő, de fél év alatt lassan hozzászokok… És nem csak hogy egyszerűen képtelen vagyok megtenni: ha sikerül is, pár perc után iszonyú kellemetlen érzés – mintha a hátad közepe viszketne, ahol nem tudod megvakarni…

-oo-

Ennyi lett volna dióhéjban a kapcsolatunk: kicsit ambivalens, kicsit kétes, de… egy idő után megszokható.

Ahogy a Roxfort is – lett volna, annak ellenére, hogy egy idő után lebuktam az időjárásos dologgal kapcsolatban, és sokáig feketemágusként definiáltak az ország szennylapjai, ha nem jött volna Voldemort, aki úgy döntött, ideje nagyobb csapást mérnie a varázsvilágra, mint egy decemberi támadás az iskolai vonat megállója ellen.

A mi hibánk volt. Pontosabban a kapcsolatunké. A mágiánk – Dumbledore szerint – sokkal szorosabban összefonódott, mint amit mi el tudtunk volna képzelni.

Ami nem volt nehéz, ezen a téren mindannyian meglepően fantáziátlanok és tapasztalatlanok voltunk.

Olyannyira szorosan, hogy ez meggyengítette a Roxfort évszázados védelmi rendszerét, aminek következtében az iskola – több száz ott tanuló diák életével egyetemben – sokkal kiszolgáltatottabb helyzetbe került. Márpedig egy ilyen alkalmat kár lett volna kihasználatlanul hagyni, nem igaz?

A poén az, hogy én a támadás elején bizonyos okokból leléptem a kastélyból, megmenteni egy leendő halálfaló és drága anyukája életét – sikerrel. És mire visszaértem Roxmortsba, a sulival szomszédos faluba, már javában állt a bál, az én nyakamba meg beleszakadt egy komplett elsősökből és másodikosokból álló menekültcsoport, akiket _nekem_ kellett megvédenem a vérfarkasoktól. Hogy hogyan sikerült, máig se tudom igazán, mindenesetre mi tartoztunk azon kevesek közé, akiknél senkit sem haraptak meg. Isteni szerencse, csoda, satöbbi… Harry is megúszta, ahogy többé-kevésbé újdonsült ismerőseim is.

A Roxfort azonban romokban hevert. És ha fel is építették nyár közepére, mi már nem mehetünk vissza, mivel…

Nem kockáztathatunk még egy ilyet, amíg nem tudjuk kordában tartani a mágiát. Ergo valami külföldi suli után kellett nézni, ahova – valahogy rajtam kívül mindenki számára magától értetődő módon – együtt megyünk.

Én, Harry, Hermione és Ron.

Ők ketten is csak azért, mert ragaszkodnak Harryhez, és a világért se hagynák a szarban, valahol külföldön, idegen környezetben. Ron szülei megértik, bár az elfogadás már nehezebben megy nekik, hogy pici fiúk felnőtt, és képes önálló, érett döntésekre, Mione ősei pedig muglik, és a lány nem átallott azt hazudni nekik, hogy nyert egy ösztöndíjat Amerikába, a New Yorki Mágusakadémiára.

Igen, Amerika. Igen, a Nagy Alma, vagy a mittoménmilyen gyümölcs, nevezze mindenki úgy, ahogy akarja.

Lehetett volna valami közelebbi, de a franciaországi Beauxbatons-t én nem akartam, Harry pedig ódzkodott a Durmstrangtól. Németországban már teltház volt a legális lógás miatt, és maximum csak a Kis Túlélőt voltak hajlandóak fogadni – a baráti körét már nem. A távolabbi célpontok közül Ausztrália egyetlen normális intézménye szóba sem jöhetett egy bizonyos Malfoy miatt, Tokióba anyáék nem voltak hajlandóak költözni, Los Angelesbe meg Hermione nem. Kairót csak mi, megcsonkított jogú kiskorúak akartuk, a jóslatok utáni kutatás céljából.

Mi maradt? Több tucatnyi apróbb suli, meg az egyik leghíresebb intézmény, a Maaike Mágusakadémia, ahol mindenkit tárt karokkal vártak, némi ellenszolgáltatásért cserébe.

A mocskos London után a szmogos Manhattan. Hát nem csodálatos?

És ha úgy vesszük, az még viszonylag közel is van. Össz-visz csak egy Atlanti-óceán választ el engem Írországtól.

Addig viszont itt maradtunk, Nagy-Britanniában, egy biztonságosan eldugott helyen, valahol a Merlin háta mögötti vidéken, ahol Voldemort még véletlenül sem bukkanhat fel… Egy komplett Weasley-famíliával, plusz az én drága családommal.

Még azt sem tudtam, mihez kezdjek magammal.

-oo-

Egy jóslatot említettem eddig, igaz? Közölném, hogy van azon kívül még kettő, amik frissek, vadonatújak, és egy részük már valóra is vált. Mondhatni, az egyiknek a teljes egésze, mivel Harryvel szövetségre léptünk. Hogy ugyan miért voltunk mi ősi ellenségek, azt még nem értettem, de Hermione már talált rá valami olyasmi magyarázatot, hogy a Föld és az Ég mindig ellentétnek számítottak, meg hasonlóan epikus jelzők.

Harry rájött az ereje mibenlétére. Nagyobbrészt. Valójában még csak kapizsgálta a dolgot, és egyelőre csak harc közben jutott eszébe, hogy ő ugyan segítséget is tud kérni a föld teremtményeitől… Maggie szerint a manipuláció innen már csak egy köpésnyire volt – bármit is takart ez a szó.

Harmadik napirendi pontunk: A Négyek Öröksége. A Roxfort. Ami úgy félig-meddig a földdé lett egyenlővé, és a legtöbb védőbűbája végleg tönkrement. Olyan spéci pajzsokról van ám itt szó, amiket legalább egy évtizedbe telik _létrehozni_…

Szóval a legbiztonságosabb az volt, ha mi megyünk külföldre, más iskola védelmi rendszerét is tönkretenni.

* * *

Hermione lehajította elém a pokrócra a felbontatlan, hivatalos borítékomat, mely a rettegett RBF-ek eredményeit rejtegette, elriasztva az eddig aljasul közeledő feketerigót.

Felpillantottam a lány feldúlt arcába.

– Hadd találjam ki: sötét varázslatok kivédése, várakozáson felüli.

Egy pillanatra sikerült kizökkentenem a csalódottság füstjében való aszalódásból.

– Honnan tudtad? – A tekintete szinte másodperc törtrésze alatt fordult gyanakvóba. – Ugye nem legilimenciát használtál?

– A támadás Harry stílusa – legyintettem. – Én csak a csatorna vagy mi a fene vagyok. Amúgy meg ide látszanak az eredményeid– mutattam a kezében lobogtatott, egyre inkább gyűrött pergamenre.

_Itt vannak az RBF-ek_ – üzentem közben Harryéknek, feleslegesen. Miért pont most ne figyelt volna oda?

_Tudom. Mindjárt ott vagyunk._

_De csak azért tudod, mert Hermione_ nekem _mondta!_ – jegyeztem meg dühösen.

_És?_

_Legalább ne tegyél úgy, mintha nem nekem köszönhetnéd az infóidat!_ – csattantam fel gondolatban.

_Ó, bocsánat. Köszönöm, Aria, hogy megosztottad velem ezt az információt. Nem mintha lett volna más választásod…_ – tette hozzá tűnődve.

_Ha nem tudnád, az én területemen vagy_ – hívtam fel rá a figyelmét.

_Úgyse tudnád leszedni_ – csapódott be a beszélgetésbe Soul.

_Fogadjunk?_ – támadta be rögtön Maggie is. Ajaj, kezdődik… Be kéne vonni Hermionét, hátha ő le tudja állítani őket…

A lány kitalálhatott valamennyit az arckifejezésemből, mert nem csörtetett tovább a fenyőkön túl berendezett kviddicspályához.

– Jönnek, igaz?

– Ja, kegyeskedtek abbahagyni, és _iderepülnek_ – morogtam.

Persze tudtam, hogy problémás a veszekedés ennyi beteljesült jóslat után, főként, mert ezen a… _szövetségen_ – mily' meglepő – egy komplett emberiség sorsa múlik, de ettől függetlenül frusztrált a tudat, hogy az én agyam lett átjáróház. Kapcsolatba kell lépni valakivel? Beszéljük meg _nálam_! Az _én _fejemben.

_Majd megszokod, és már fel sem fog tűnni a beszélgetés helye. Különben is, a gondolataid nagy része védve van, hála nekem_ – jegyezte meg Maggie.

Ja. Persze. De most még zavaró, attól függetlenül, hogy egyre természetesebb.

Nyúltam a borítékomért, hogy felbontsam, amikor kivágódott az ajtó, és Jason rontott ki a hátsó ajtón, vidáman lobogtatva egy levelet.

– Dumbledore elintézte! – kiabált messziről. – Én is oda fogok járni!

Ja, az öcsém meg most kezdi az első évét.

Ahogy a húgom is tenné, ha nem lenne kvibli, minimális mágiával, ami valószínűleg csak arra elegendő, hogy megcsodálhassa a dementorokat, teljes valójukban – természetesen elméletileg, mert szerencsére Sam még a közelébe se jutott hozzájuk.

Jase bevágtatott mellénk, és a legnagyobb lelkesedéssel dugta az orrom alá a pergament, mintha nem is egy tintával írt levélről, hanem magáról a Szuezi Mágikus Tekercsek egyikéről lenne szó.

De ki vagyok én, hogy elrontsam az örömét? Én speciel sosem kaptam levelet. Már azelőtt az Ebrithylben laktam, hogy egyáltalán betöltöttem volna a tizenegyet, így felesleges volt levelet küldeni – anyám és a keresztanyám amúgy is ott tanított. A felvételi automatikus volt.

A Roxfortnál maga az igazgató szorgalmazta – akkor meg minek levél? Úgyis csak kivágtam volna a kukába akkoriban, mert sértette az önérzetemet, hogy Írországból Nagy-Britanniába kellett költöznöm.

A Maaike azonban…

– A felvételi információkat nekünk az eredményekhez csatolva küldték el – magyarázta Hermione, fellobogtatva az orrom előtt egy rendes, nyomtatott _papírt_. Nem pergament. _Papírt. Nyomtatva._

Harry, Ron és Ginny ebben a pillanatban landoltak mellettünk. A mai napig nem értettem – és őszintén szólva nem is érdekelt –, hogyan tudnak hárman kviddicsezni, miután a Weasley-ikreknek szinte minden idejüket lefoglalta újdonsült üzletük vezetése, amit közvetlenül a RAVASZ-ok után nyitottak meg az Abszol úton.

– Hol vannak? – csapott le Ron azonnal a sajátjára. Hermione szó nélkül osztotta ki a borítékukat, míg Ginny letelepedett mellé.

A pergamen ropogása magamhoz térített, én pedig azonnal feltéptem a sajátomat, amiből két hagyományos pergamen, fél tucat különböző papír és ugyanannyi színes prospektus hullott ki. Volt egy olyan gyanúm, hogy Hermione ahelyett, hogy azonnal kihozta volna, még bent átolvasta az összest, és csak a lényeget hordta ki magának.

_**Aria Matthews Rendes Bűbájos Fokozat vizsgaeredményei:**_

_Asztronómia: Elfogadható_

_Átváltoztatástan: Várakozáson felüli_

_Bájitaltan: Kiváló_

_Bűbájtan: Várakozáson felüli_

_Gyógynövénytan: Elfogadható_

_Mágiatörténet: Várakozáson felüli_

_Rúnaismeret: Kiváló_

_Sötét varázslatok kivédése: Várakozáson felüli_

_Számmisztika: Elfogadható_

Pislogtam. Nem buktam meg semmiből? Ez hogy lehet?

– Srácok, szerintem ezt elírták.

– Miért? – pillantott fel Mione, és rögtön kikapta a kezemből a pergament.

– Várakozáson felüli _SVK-ból? _És még átváltoztatásból is?! Tuti, hogy nem az enyém – ráztam a fejem.

– Én inkább a K-n csodálkozok, rúnaismeretből – szurkálódott Harry.

Sértetten felhorkantam.

– Tudod, ez sértő. Én _jó_ vagyok rúnaismeretből. Csak nem az én stílusom, és feleslegesnek tartom. Különben is, te beszélsz azzal az egy K-val?

Néha van előnye annak a kapcsolatnak… Főleg, ha sikerül elkapnom néhányat az ő gondolatai közül.

– Ebből a szempontból még jó, hogy nem megyünk vissza a Roxfortba, nem igaz? – kérdezte Ron. – Különben búcsút mondhatnánk az aurori pályának Piton miatt.

Harry bőszen bólogatott.

– Előbb nézzétek meg, felvettek-e titeket egyáltalán arra a szakra – bökött a papírhalom felé Hermione.

Ginny meglepetten nézett fel az egyik elkobzott prospektusomból.

– Szakra? Milyen szakra?

– A Maaikén ez megy – sóhajtott Mione, mintha nem tudna elképzelni nagyobb megterhelést, mint hogy meg kelljen magyarázni nekünk az USA-ban bevett gondolkodásmódot. – Az ötödéves RBF-ek előtt be kell adni legalább két szakra a jelentkezést, ha az egyik vizsgád miatt nem sikerülne, akkor is tudj mivel foglalkozni a jövőben. Gondolom, Dumbledore McGalagonytól tudja, hogy melyikünk minek készült.

Előbányásztam az egyik fehér papírt, amin a _Gyógyítói szak_ felirat díszelgett, alatta az _Emelt szintű bájital_ szöveggel.

Ginny rögtön lecsapott a bátyja papírjára, és villámgyorsan átfutotta. Ha Harry el is megy, úgy tűnik, a Griffendél nem marad fogó nélkül…

_Tudjuk. Azért gyakoroltunk eddig majdnem minden nap_ – jegyezte meg a fiú. – _Felvettek, a speciális tagozatra._

_Speciális? Az mit jelent?_ – hökkentem meg. Nekem ez új volt. Azt hittem, auror és auror képzettsége között nincs különbség. Úgy tűnik, az amcsik máshogy gondolják.

_Lehet, hogy titkosügynököt akarnak belőled csinálni!_ – világosodott meg Maggie. – _Kémet!_

_Vagy katonát… úgyis itt a háború, nem igaz?_

Gyorsan eleveztünk a veszélyessé váló témától.

– Auror szak – olvasta fel Ginny Ron levelét. – Speciális tagozat.

– Nekem is – közölte végre hangosan is Harry. Gyorsan átfutotta a saját levelét. – Úgy tűnik, csak annyi a különbség az általánostól, hogy mugli módszereket is oktatnak. Te mire jelentkeztél, Hermione?

– Politológia. Varázsjog. Kiemelten a varázslényekre koncentrálva. Felvettek.

– Természetesen – jegyezte meg Ron. – Politológia?

– A politikával, mint társadalomtudománnyal foglalkozó ágazat. Alap, nélküle nem nagyon foglalkozhatnék manójogokkal. Vagy úgy bármilyen más lény jogaival, ami azt illeti.

_Halálosan komolyan gondolja a MAJOM-et, igaz?_ – kérdezte Soul óvatosan.

_Úgy tűnik_ – értett egyet Harry. – _És terjeszkedik._

– Ria? – fordult felém Jase, aki eddig a saját levelében gyönyörködött, most azonban felém fordult. – Gyógyító leszel?

– Aha – néztem rá a lapra, ahol közölték, milyen tantárgyaim lesznek és milyen gyakorlatok, beleértve a… – Decemberben elvisznek minket a Nemzetközi Bájitalkonferencia megnyitójára – közöltem.

– Komolyan? – kapta ki a kezemből Hermione a lapot döbbenten. – Ez hihetetlen…

– Az – értettem egyet vele, és a prospektusok felé nyúltam. – Ezek mik?

– Milyen órán kívüli foglalkozáson szeretnél részt venni. Minimum egy szakkört kötelező választani.

Uramisten. Édes Merlinke. Mi ez, valami anime?!

_Van modern mágiatörténelem is_ – nevetett fel Maggie.

Kötelező?! Hát kell ez nekem?

Miért nem vállaltam be Franciaországot?


	2. Lelkek útja

**2\. fejezet: Lelkek útja**

Hermione egy nap megvilágosodott – már ami a jóslatainkat illeti.

Őszintén szólva én addigra már el is felejtettem ezt az egész Föld Fia-Ég Leánya hercehurcát, mivel a küszöbön álló kontinentális költözés, amivel szükségszerűen együtt járt az összes apróság összerámolása (kifejezve anya abbéli reményét és igényét, hogy nemcsak mi húzzuk ki azt a két évet Amerikában, hanem Jason is végigviszi azt a hetet), egész egyszerűen minden egyéb dolgot kitörölt a fejemből. Elvégre ki akar ilyesmivel foglalkozni, mikor helyette ott van a „véletlenül se felejtsd el!"-dolgok terjedelmes listájának böngészése is, mint program, vagy a prospektusok átnyálazása, ha már mindenképp ragaszkodnak az iskolai szakkörhöz, hogy a kitöltendő nyomtatványokról ne is beszéljek.

Egyszóval nemcsak kedvem nem volt a varázsvilág bukását meg holmi szövetségek kis híján felbomlását előre megjövendölő jóslattal foglalkozni, hanem időm se. Ez pedig jelentősen csökkentette a balladai homálytalanítás folyamatának gyorsaságát. Nálam.

De nem Hermionénél.

Az a csaj simán megpályázhatta volna a modern női Sherlock Holmes címet (talán még a férfit is), ami még nem is lett volna gond – de ő _egyszerre_ nyomozott a három jóslat után, aztán azon a szép napon bejelentette: a középső jóslatot, melyről Voldemort csak nemrég, úgy fél éve szerzett tudomást, ő lezártnak tekinti – tehát minden teljesedett belőle, ami teljesedhetett. Kész, passz, mehetett a lomtárba.

A másik kettő viszont… eleve volt az az egyiptomi őskövület, ami miatt én indexre kerültem a Sötét Nagyúrnál, és ami Tudás Kulcsától kezdve ősi szövetségekig minden ostobaságot tartalmazott. Legyen, gondoltam akkor, üldöznek miatta, de hát amilyen régi, oly' mindegy, nem?

Hát, nem. Mert jött a harmadik, kiakasztó módon és váratlanul, mint derült égből a villámcsapás (amin az azt követő napokban eléggé sokat gondolkodtam, mint az állapotomat kellően kifejező eszközön).

Idézek: _És a Harmadik közeledik… A Harmadik, ki egységgé kovácsolja Ég és Föld szövetségét… A szellemek vezetnek a nyomára, és ő áll a legmagasabban… Azonban szövetségükben az igazi egyenlőség elkésik, és nem tudják megakadályozni a Falak széthullását… És a káoszban diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr… A világ sötétségbe borul, és csak ők azok, akik helyreállíthatják a rendet…_

Ez egy szép, bíztató jóslat volt a jövőre nézve, nem igaz? Szó szerint megjegyeztem, pedig csak egyszer hallottam – de az a pillanat felejthetetlen volt, minden értelemben. Leginkább rosszban.

Hermione pedig amint rájött valami apróságra, úgy döntött, haditanácsot hív össze – és miután ebben a Merlin háta mögötti házban a falnak is Dumbledore-, Amanda-, vagy egyéb zavaró személy-füle volt, kénytelenek voltunk az általam nyitott _csatorná_ra támaszkodni, mivel…

– Ria, az a nő képes volt különböző házak évfolyamait összezárni egy terembe, és felügyelet nélkül hagyni őket, hogy öljék egymást. _Bármit_ el tudok képzelni róla, azt is, hogy ebben a pillanatban is valami spéci bűbájjal hallgat le minket, amit még ti sem tudtok érzékelni, szóval csináljuk a legbiztonságosabb módon, jó? – így Hermione, és a többiek megszavazták a dolgot.

Az én véleményem meg ugyan kit érdekelt ilyen helyzetben?

Szóval egész pontosan délután háromkor, a hivatalos sziesztában, amikor még anya sem nyaggatott, hogy pakoljak, összeültünk – én a prospektusok mellé, Mione úgy tett, mintha könyvet bújna, Harry és Ron pedig a sakkbábukat rakosgatták össze-vissza, minden rendszer és szabályos lépés nélkül.

Koncentráltam, és nyitottam egy rést a külső falon, amin keresztül létrejöhet a kapcsolat, majd hagytam, hogy Ron és Hermione elfogadja a hívást – mindeközben pedig próbáltam nem tudomást venni a telefon-metafóráról. Maggie és Soul indokolatlan izgalommal várták a traccspartit. Vagy talán volt okuk rá. Hisz eddig csak egyszer próbáltuk meg ezt, és ők akkor megragadták az alkalmat, hogy hallassák a hangjukat, és kellő lelkesedéssel bemutatkozzanak végre nekik. Következményként én megtapasztalhattam minden idők legkellemetlenebb fejfájását, ami miatt senkitől nem kaptam együttérzést, hiszen ez a dolgom, nem igaz?

_Sziasztok!_ – sipította izgatottan Maggie, amint megérezte a két elmét. Hát, ha ilyen hangon folytatja, akkor rövid úton megfájdul a fejem.

– Huszár a D2-re – jelentette ki fáradtan Harry. Szerintem évek óta feladta már, hogy nyerjen, csak megszokásból ült le sakkozni.

_Fogd rövidre, Mione, nehogy valakinek feltűnjön_ – közöltem fáradtan, amikor Amanda robogott át a szobán, mobiltelefonon magyarázva valakinek valamit dühösen.

– Paraszt a C4-re – közölte közben Ron, és megbökte a figurát, mikor az reklamálni kezdett a szabálytalan lépés miatt.

_Jól van, jól van_ – morogta ezzel egyidőben a megszólított. –_ Ron, ha így játszol, az előbb-utóbb feltűnik valakinek._

_Addigra úgyis végzünk. Képtelenség a sakkra is meg egyszerre öt hangra figyelni!_

_Egyetértek_ – jelentette ki Harry. – _Szóval?_

_Máris mennétek?_ – Soul hangján hallatszott, hogy ha lenne teste, most minimum egy szadista vigyorral ajándékozott volna meg bennünket.

_Természetesen_ – vágtam rá. – _Ugye?_

_Ó, pedig az ilyenek olyan viccesek!_ – Maggie-t nem érdekelte mások ép elméje, és el tudtam képzelni egy olyan Soul-féle vigyorral.

_Marhára_ – értett egyet Ron gúnyosan.

_Rátérhetnénk a tárgyra?_ – türelmetlenkedett Mione, aztán meg sem várva a választ vagy a reakciókat lapozott egyet a könyvében, és közben folytatta: –_A harmadik mondat: a szellemek vezetnek a nyomába._

_Milyen szellemek?_ – érdeklődött Harry.

_Először közönséges szellemekre gondoltam, olyanokra, mint amik a Roxfortban is vannak, de az túl egyértelműnek tűnt ahhoz, hogy az legyen a helyes megoldás a sok ködösítés mellett, és nem is igazán tudtam elképzelni, hogy hogyan segíthetnének nekünk, mikor Ria lebukása után ők is ugyanúgy meg voltak döbbenve az időjárás irányítása miatt…_

_Fogd rövidre_ – szúrtam közbe. – _Amanda a közelben ólálkodik._

_Rendben. Aztán eszembe jutott, hogy tulajdonképpen Maggie és Soul is szellemnek számít._

Néma csend, nulla reakció.

Aztán Soul kénytelen volt egyetérteni.

_Így is szoktak nevezni minket…_

_Remek_ – Hermionén látszott egy elégedett mosoly, mielőtt visszamerült volna párbeszédünkbe. –_ De miután ők se tudtak semmit a Harmadikról, így megakadtam egy kis időre…_ – Gondolatbeli hangján hallatszott, hogy dühös, amiért nem jött rá azonnal a szerinte tökéletesen egyértelmű összefüggésre. –_ De aztán megvizsgáltam más szempontból is. A pálcákat az Ollivander család tagjai készítették: Harryét az Abszol út tulaja, Riáét a tulaj bátyja._

_Mire következtetünk ebből? _– kérdezte Ron, miután leszűrte a csendből, a lány megvilágosodást vár tőlünk.

_Ron! Teljesen egyértelmű! Ha ez a megoldás, akkor Ollivandernél kell a választ keresnünk._

Becsaptam a könyvet.

– Az Abszol útra kell mennünk? – kérdeztem hangosan is.

Hermione bólintott. Ez már nem volt olyan információ, amiről ne beszélhettünk volna. Kitessékeltem hát őket a _csatorná_ból, Maggie és Soul együttes tiltakozása ellenére is. Rövid eszmecsere volt, de pont elég. Pápá!

– Ez biztos? – kérdezte Harry.

– Igen.

– Legalább megnézhetjük utazás előtt Fredék boltját – vetette fel lelkesen Ron.

_Feltéve, ha lesz rá időtök_ – duzzogott Maggie.

Tehát: a Harmadiknak lesz szintén egy beszélő pálcaszelleme. Szuper. Ha igaz a hierarchiás duma, akkor még két hangra kell felkészülnöm, plusz az időszakos Ron-Hermione párosra. És ezek szerint az Ollivander-testvérek egyik pálcája lesz az.

Szuper. Nyomon voltunk.

* * *

– Van valami hátsó szándékotok is, vagy tényleg csak utoljára szét akartok nézni? – érdeklődött Amanda mogorván.

Hangulatát a tegnap esti összecsapásnak tudtam be. Legalábbis reméltem, hogy csak egy kisebb razzia volt a halálfalók ellen, akik újabban előszeretettel lófráltak közönséges, mugli települések közelében, vérontás céljából. Áldásom rájuk, de megbízásból csináltam nekik egy kis akadályt. Nevén nevezve: ködöt. Marha nagy ködöt, amit Mordon, mint taktikai irányító és tábornok rendelt el, tőle eddig látott stílusban. Persze, hogy hogyan cselezte ezt ki a világos oldal, és hogyan fordították az előnyükre, azt nem tudom, mindenesetre tettem, amit mondtak, és azzal a tudattal feküdtem le tegnap, hogy ezúttal a semmin kívül tettem még valami pluszt is.

Éljen. De egy kupac alacsonyan szálló felhővel még senki sem váltotta meg a világot.

– Utóbbi – válaszolta Harry, lazán állva a pillantását, ami nemcsak mogorva volt, de kialvatlan is. Tehát sokáig tartott az a razzia…

– Minek? – kérdezte. – Amerikában nem használnak pergament. Se tintát vagy pennát. A bájital-hozzávalókat csak különleges engedéllyel lehet országhatáron keresztül szállítani, ami még nektek sincs. Az összes cuccot New Yorkban fogjátok összevásárolni. Akkor meg _minek?_

– Fred és George boltja miatt – válaszoltam halálos nyugalommal, és igyekeztem nem ártatlanul mosolyogni, amivel csak lebuktatnék mindenkit.

– Mióta érdekel téged a csínytevés?

– A Roxfort varázsa… – motyogtam.

_Vagy a kíváncsiságé… Ötödikig sosem mászkáltál kint éjszakánként?_ – kérdezte Soul.

_Dehogynem! _– fortyantam fel. –_ Ez hagyomány volt, a hagyományokat pedig ápolni kell. Csak… nem ilyen gyakran. És tanárt sem üldöztünk el._

A Roxfort megrontott…

Amanda ugyanezen a véleményen lehetett, elvégre ő is odajárt hét évig, sőt, ott is tanított, úgyhogy igazán megértette, egy baromi nagy iskola több száz fős tanulója között az ember akaratlanul is megpróbál kitűnni a tömegből – teszem azt, szabályszegéssel.

Felsóhajtott.

– Akkor is hajlandóak lennétek rá, ha Piton kísérne titeket? – kérdezte, és pillantásától úgy éreztem magam, mint egy darab hús a kirakatban.

De nem baj, Hermione készen állt a válasszal.

– Piton professzor jelenleg nem tartózkodik az országban, tegnap ön mondta ezt, McLain professzor.

Amanda ingerülten felhorkant.

– Már rég nem vagyok prof, nem megegyeztünk, hogy abbahagyjátok ezt a professzorozást? – dohogta, de már menekült is kifelé, faképnél hagyva minket. – Rendben, elintézem nektek, ostoba kölykök, hogy nem hagynátok békét az idősebbeknek, akik egész álló éjszaka a hálátlan varázsvilág békéjéért güriznek… Professzor… Merlinke, de öregít…

* * *

Tonks ugyanolyan lelkes volt, mint amikor egy fél évvel ezelőtt engem kísért el pálcát venni.

Megjegyzem, az jóval macerásabb meló volt, több órányi robbantgatással, szikráztatással, töréssel-zúzással, meg amit egy nem kompatibilis pálca kiválthat, ha rossz személy veszi kézbe. Ollivander valószínűleg kénytelen volt restaurálni az egész boltot, miután távoztunk. De határozottan az volt az érzésem, örült, hogy végre megszabadult a bátyja pálcájától.

Az Abszol út messze kihaltabb volt, mint mikor legutóbb jártunk itt. Amanda nem volt hajlandó kimozdulni nappal a házból, anya elhatározta, hogy Samre való tekintettel és szolidaritásból a következő fél évben eltekint a pálcahasználattól, így kísérőként ő is ki lett lőve, Mordon nem akart kölyköket kísérni, Sirius azonban hajlandó volt rá – főleg, miután már nem számított szökött elítéltnek.

Ettől függetlenül nagy, lucskos dögként sétált végig Harry mellett, hogy az ember azt hihette, nála jobb őrzőt nem is találhattak volna hozzánk – márpedig keresztapa-dolog ide vagy oda, most nagyon nem volt rá szükség, hiszen senki sem akarta felnőttek orrára kötni, éppen milyen szarban gázolunk térdig.

Fred és George üzlete üde színfolt volt a szürke kirakatok tömegében, mintha a sok keszeg közé valami csoda folytán bekerült volna két aranyhal. Az épület, ami a boltjuknak adott otthont, vörös volt. Bocs, nem az a szimpla vörös, hanem Vörös. Olyan, ami akkor is vakítóan és tolakodóan villog a szemedbe, ha nem is vagy abban az utcában, emléke pedig rémálmaidban kísért tovább, és tovább, és…

Bocs, elkalandoztam. Szóval eme nemes üzlet volt az, ami gyakorlatilag dugig volt, még minden más boltban csak lézengtek az emberek a hirtelen, alig pár hónap alatt kialakult háborús helyzet következményeként.

Nem baj, a diákokat ez nem látszott zavarni.

\- Ria-chan!

Az éles sikításra megtorpantam ott, ahol voltam, az utca közepén – majd kis híján orra buktam, amikor Hermione a tőle megszokott hatalmas lendülettel belém jött hátulról. És, hogy a megpróbáltatásoknak még ne legyen ilyen könnyen vége, a következő pillanatban egy derékig érő minibomba csapódott belém, végképp elszakítva a biztonságos földtől.

Olyan szépen nyaltam fel a macskaköveket, hogy öröm volt nézni.

– Szia… Amu – préseltem ki magamból, igyekezve lazítani a szorításán, hogy azért némi levegőhöz jusson a szervezetem.

A kislány lelkesen vigyorgott rám, és kényelmesen elterpeszkedett a lábaimon, amik azonnal elindultak a zsibbadás és a törés közötti keskeny ösvényen, főként előbbi felé húzva.

– Szia, Ria-chan! – köszöntött lelkesen, és nem zavartatta magát. Persze, nem ő fetrengett az út közepén…

– Leszállnál rólam? – kérdeztem, feladva az elkeseredett küzdelmet.

Persze már megszokhattam volna. Mit is vár az ember egy olyantól, aki már nyolcévesen eldöntötte, hogy a férje…

– Tényleg, Nate hol van? – pislogtam rá, és most azon igyekeztem, hogy legalább kényelmesen feküdjek a köveken, ha már a lábamat lefogják.

Amu ebben a pillanatban vette észre Harryéket.

– Sziasztok! – vigyorgott, és úgy tűnt, a kérdésemet egész egyszerűen eleresztette a füle mellett. Mindkettőt. – Képzeljétek, Noah megszökött otthonról!

Ő? Ki Az a nő ...

– _Farrel… _– motyogtuk egyszerre Maggie-vel. Én letörten, ő, érzéseim szerint eszelősen vigyorogva.

– Állítólag Sydneybe ment, valami színművészeti akadémiára. Vagy a Broadwayre.

Összenéztünk négyen. Pontosabban én felnéztem Ronra, Harryre és Hermionéra. Az az utca nemcsak a mugli színjátszás központja volt Amerikában.

– Az New Yorkban van – jegyezte meg Harry. Látszott rajta, hogy nem tudja, értékelje-e a lehetőséget, amit a mardekáros jelenléte biztosított – tehát az én és Farrel színészi szójátékát, hogy vajh' Mercutio meleg volt-e –, vagy egész egyszerűen hagyja hidegen, hogy holmi iskolatársak is felbukkanhatnak majd újdonsült sulijának környékén.

– Manhattanben – pontosított azonnal Hermione.

– Egyik jobb, mint a másik… – morogta Ron.

– Jaj, de édes kutyus! – visított fel Amu.

Megpróbáltam félrefordítani a fejem, és kemény próbálkozásaimnak hála egy nyakgörccsel gazdagodtam, de legalább megpillantottam a közeledő Tonksot és Siriust, akik eddig lemaradva követtek minket, majd Harry hosszas győzködésére előreengedtek a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat boltjához. Azonban úgy tűnt, most beértek.

Amu olyan hirtelen tűnt el a lábamról, mintha ott sem lett volna, és már rohant is az animágus alakban ügető Sirius Black, ex-körözött bűnöző felé, és mit sem törődve annak halk, fenyegetőnek szánt morgásával, a következő pillanatban már át is ölelte a nyakát.

Igyekeztem feltápászkodni, de a lábamon mintha tízezer hangya táncolt volna. Meg csipdeste volna.

Harry kezét nyújtotta, én pedig gondolkodás nélkül elfogadtam, elvégre sokkal cikibb az utca közepén fetrengeni, mint segítséggel feltápászkodni.

– Helló, Nate – köszöntem a dühös közeledő felé, úgy, hogy oda sem néztem. Nem is értem volna rá, éppen próbáltam nem Harryre támaszkodva megmaradni. – Drága hugicád éppen most tarolt le, nem akarsz neki pórázt venni?

– Nii-san, nézd, milyen édes kutyusa van a néninek! – kiabálta Amu. Sirius halkan felnyüszített a hangra, de nem mert megmozdulni, nehogy megfojtsák a kislány karjai. Tonks arca fintorba torzult a néni hallatán. – Vegyél nekem is egy ilyet!

Hátrafordultam, kis híján elvesztve az egyensúlyomat, de azért a fintorért, ami Nate arcán átfutott, érdemes volt.

– Néni, nem eladó a kutyusa? – fordult reménykedve Tonks felé a kislány.

A „kutyus" méltatlankodva felnyüszített.

Ron igyekezett horkantásnak álcázni a feltörni készülő nevetését – viszonylag sikeresen.

– Nem vagyok néni – morogta Tonks, akit úgy tűnt, sért az öregítő jelző. Én sem értettem, hogy Amu hogy nevezhetett néninek egy rikító rózsaszín hajú nőt.

Nate biztonságos távolságban lefékezett a kutya előtt, nehogy ő legyen fogadott húga hülyeségének áldozata. Teszem azt, mondjuk Sirius megvadul.

– De a kutya azért eladó? – folytatta Amu.

Harry ebben a pillanatban döntött úgy, hogy megmenti keresztapját a fulladás általi haláltól, és közbelépett.

– Nem eladó – közölte vigyorogva.

Amu felnézett, nagyra nyílt, könyörgő szemekkel – már amennyire japán vonásai ezt engedték.

– A tiéd?

– Hallottad, nem eladó, engedd el azt a szerencsétlen dögöt – közölte Nate.

Felvihogtam, és sajnáltam, hogy nincs nálam egy kézi kamera, amivel felvehetném ezt a jelenetet. Amanda biztos imádná, és úgy őrizné azt a kazettát, mint Sirius Black szenvedéseinek első állomását, Amut meg lányává fogadná. Minimum.

Óvatosan igyekeztem kikerülni a tömegből, amit ismerőseim alkottak, hátha most időm lesz lelépni.

_És velem mi lesz? _– fortyant fel Harry.

_Velünk_ – javította ki Soul.

_Most vagy mind megyünk és egyszerre lebukunk, vagy az egyikünk kihasználja az alkalmat, és megcsinálja_ – közöltem dühösen. – _Most az a lényeg, hogy valamelyikünk eljusson a célig. Úgyis bele tudtok dumálni, nem?_

_De ..._

– Mit kerestek itt? Nem Amerikában kéne lennetek? – fordult felénk Nate, és úgy döntött, Harryre hagyja Amu eltávolítását a kutyáról.

– Honnan tudsz róla? – kérdezett vissza gyanakodva Ron. Griffendéles vér nem válik vízzé… Ha mardekáros, akkor gyanús, kész.

Nate azonban fel sem vette.

– Mindenki tud róla – vont vállat. – A csapból is az folyik, hogy Harry Potter meg a villámos csaj lelépnek külföldre. Aztán valakinek az ismerőse a New Yorki akadémián dolgozik, és ő írt, hogy oda mentek, onnantól meg… Komolyan nekem kell ezt magyaráznom? – fortyant fel hirtelen.

Tonks Amut világosította fel a néni és fiatal nő közti különbségről meg megszólításról, Harry közben megpróbálta kiszabadítani keresztapja nyakát a szorításból. Egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintetünk.

Fáradtan biccentett egy aprót. Nem tetszett neki, hogy kimarad ebből, tisztán éreztem.

_Negyed óra múlva jövök_ – üzentem még egy mosoly kíséretében, majd elhátráltam.

Hermione egy szemvillanással jelezte, hogy vette a lapot, Ron sem ejtett el hangos megjegyzést. Nate hirtelen felém fordult, és már kérdezett volna valamit, amikor Hermione minden előzetes figyelmeztetés nélkül teljes erejéből belekönyökölt az oldalába. A srácon látszott, hogy egy pillanatra kiszakadt belőle minden levegő, aztán már fordult is ingerülten a lány felé – én pedig villámgyorsan csatlakoztam egy taláros csoporthoz, ami éppen arrafelé ment, amerre én akartam.

Kétszer jártam ezen az utcán, de úgy nagyjából mindent megjegyeztem. Ha meg eltévedtem volna, ott voltak Harry emlékei, amik alapján eligazodhattam. De persze nem volt rá szükség, csak a közelbe mentem.

Kiváltam a csoportból, és besurrantam az üzletbe, közben meg úgy éreztem magam, mint egy bűnöző: baromira feldobva, adrenalinnal meg izgalommal megspékelve. Legalábbis én így képzeltem el a betörők, bérgyilkosok meg a szélhámosok akcióit a filmek alapján. Marha jónak tűnt.

_Csak ne vidd túlzásba_ – figyelmeztetett Maggie. _– A végén még gyógyító helyett tolvaj leszel._

_Ja, persze. Anyám abban a pillanatban páros lábbal rúgna ki otthonról_ – vigyorogtam, és szétnéztem a félhomályos, üres üzlethelyiségben.

Több, mint fél éve voltam itt pálcát venni. Akkor kaptam Maggie-t és a lakhelyét. Tisztán emlékeztem Ollivander szavaira, amikor a dobozkából felém nyújtotta azt a pálcát:

– Szokatlanul hosszú, tizenhárom hüvelyk, rózsafa-thesztrálszőr kombináció. Hajlékony és erős, bűbájokkal átitatva, hogy se átkok, se semmilyen fizikai hatás ne tehessen kárt benne, ugyanakkor a varázslást se akadályozza.

Zavaróan sok mindent jegyeztem meg mostanság totális pontossággal.

Mondjuk, azóta már láttam a thesztrálokat. A vérfarkasok tettek róla év végén, Roxmortsban, hogy ne legyen másként.

Akkor láttam a pálca készítését is. Harry is látta a sajátját, akkor mondta el, amikor utána visszaértem a Grimmauld térre, és szóba került az egész. Mindenki azzal jött, hogy mutassam az új pálcámat… Merlinre, de idegesítő volt!

Az üzlet most rendben volt, és tökéletesen ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint amikor először tettem tiszteletemet, és pálcák sokasága sem hevert mindenfelé, mint távozásunkat követően. Senki sem volt ott, majdnem néma csend honolt a helyiségben. A kihaltság félelmetesnek tűnt, de most csatlakozott hozzá még valami: millió különböző mágikus rezgés, amik finom zümmögéssé olvadtak össze, meg az a megmagyarázhatatlan mágiaforrás, ami reagált a jelenlétemre, és közeledni kezdett felém…

Csak akkor jöttem rá, hogy Mr. Ollivander az, amikor kifordult egy könyvesbolt takarásából. Tágra nyílt szemmel bámultam, és éreztem Maggie, Soul és Harry döbbenetét is.

– Miss Matthews! Minek köszönhetem a látogatását? – érdeklődött. Nem kérdezte, pálcát venni jöttem-e, tudta ő azt jól, hogy Maggie itt van.

Csak biccenteni bírtam, de le nem vettem volna róla a szemem. A mágiája…

Nos, hogy is mondjam, a varázslók és a boszorkányok követnek egyfajta sablont: még Dumbledore-nak is van egy meghatározott vonása, ami alapján be lehet lőni, hogy ember, nem pedig mondjuk kentaur. Persze ennek csak akkor volt valami hasznos funkciója, ha nem látszott az illető, messzebb volt, vagy valami ilyesmi. Nos, Ollivanderből hiányzott ez a vonás.

Ő egyszerűen csak _más_ volt. Nagyon más. Gőzöm sincs, miért, vagy egyáltalán hogyan, de ő mintha egy külön fajt alkotott volna.

_Pálcakészítő _– segített ki Maggie. – _Egy igazi pálcakészítő._

Csak bólintani tudtam, amit egyaránt szántam neki meg a férfinek is. Az a szó mindent leírt.

Aztán rájöttem, hogy nekem most válaszolnom kéne.

– Jó napot… – motyogtam, csak amennyire az illem megkívánta, aztán úgy döntöttem, a közepébe vágok.

Ember tervez, Isten végez, szokták mondani a muglik, mert hogy egy hang sem jött ki a torkomon, az biztos.

Harry érzékelte néma szenvedésemet, de úgy döntött, az én fedezésem fontosabb, mint a kisegítésem, így Soullal együtt inkább csak néma szemlélőként vett részt a „vallatásban".

_Mondj már valamit!_ – noszogatott Maggie. Hát, legyen boldog, gondoltam, és úgy döntöttem, csinálom azt, amit tanácsolt.

Mondok valamit.

Mondtam valamit. Bumm, bele a közepébe alapon.

– Gőzöm sincs, hogy őrültnek fog-e nézni, de tudja, a pálcámban lakik egy szellem – közöltem bátran, felszegett fejjel. Aztán elsápadtam, amikor eljutott a tudatomig, hogy éppen most közöltem egy vadidegennel, hogy gyakorlatilag olyan pálcám van, amit Merlin óta senki sem mert bevallani. Nem azt mondom, hogy nem volt, mert kizárt, hogy olyan ritka lett volna ez az egész, ebben biztos vagyok. Egyszerűen csak nem akarták, hogy a Szent Mungo zárt osztályán kössenek ki, elmebaj címszó alatt.

De azért álltam Ollivander tekintetét – ha már a diliházba visznek, legalább bátor és büszke őrült legyek.

A csend egyre kellemetlenebb lett, végül megköszörültem a torkom.

– És nem csak az enyém – közöltem. Ha már pusztulnom kell, hát magammal rántom Harryt is a süllyesztőbe.

_Kösz…_ – motyogta az érintett, bár gondolatának visszhangját kis híján elnyomta Maggie kacagása.

Ollivander még mindig szó nélkül fürkészett, mintha olyat látna rajtam, amit halandó ember nem, aztán elgondolkodva hümmögött valamit, amit képtelen voltam beazonosítani. Végül megszólalt:

– Láthatnám a pálcáját, Miss Matthews? – kérdezte.

_Láthatna téged, Maggie? _– érdeklődtem, elvégre mégiscsak az ő lakhelyéről volt szó.

A beleegyező kis mágiahullám után már nyúltam a táskám egy nyitott oldalzsebe felé, és keresgélés nélkül húztam elő a pálcát. Amanda ugyan sokat nyaggatott már amiatt, hogy túlságosan is elérhetetlen helyeket választok egyetlen fegyveremnek, de sajnos nem volt olyan spéci csuklótokom, mint az auroroknak, a talárt pedig viseltem egész tanévben, igazán nem várhatták el, hogy csak a rejtett zsebei miatt abban szambázzak végig az utcán, harminc fokos napsütésben, mikor a mugli ruhák ugyanúgy megfeleltek a számomra.

Ollivander átvette tőlem a pálcát, mire Maggie halkan sikkantott egyet az idegen mágia miatt, majd inkább csendben vártunk mind a ketten, hátha történik valami csoda.

Nem történt. A pasas nézte egy ideig, megforgatta, aztán biccentve visszaadta.

– Megkérdezhetem, miért jöttek hozzám, Miss Matthews? – érdeklődött.

És többes számot használt.

_Ezek szerint hisz nekünk_ – állapította meg Maggie a nyilvánvalót, ahogy újra a kezemben volt.

_Nem mondod…_ – motyogtam, és inkább koncentráltam.

– Hát, mert maga egy pálcakészítő – próbáltam közben magyarázni, lehetőleg olyan hangsúllyal, amiből nem derül ki, számomra több napja evidens egy ilyen kérdés. – Ez a pálcámmal van. Gondoltam, talárszabászhoz nem mehetek vele… És az ön bátyja készítette. A másik pálcában pedig, amiben lakik egy ilyen lélek, azt pedig maga. Mi pedig egy harmadik ilyen személyt keresünk. Esetleg… – kezdtem, és kezdeti lendületem elveszni látszott, ahogy nem vágott közbe, hanem türelmesen hallgatta szónoklatomat –… nincs véletlenül másik testvére?

_Lehetnél egy kicsit tapintatosabb is_ – figyelmeztetett Soul, aki úgy döntött, néma szemlélődőből inkább kritizáló üzemmódba vált át.

Ollivander azonban úgy tűnt, nem sértődött meg amiatt, hogy ajtóstól rontottam rá.

– Tudja, Miss Matthews – kezdte lassan, abban a tempóban, amiből automatikusan leszűrtem, ebből bizony mese lesz –, minden pálcakészítő még életében alkot egy mestermunkát. Egy tökéletes pálcát, amelyet felajánl az azt alkotó mag és a fa forrásának.

Nem értettem, pontosan mit ért a „felajánlás" alatt, de nem mertem közbevágni.

– Az ön pálcája a bátyám mestermunkája volt. Mr. Potter pálcája pedig az enyém, annak ikertestvérével együtt.

– Nem mondtam, hogy Harryről van szó – vetettem közbe.

Ollivander vetett rám egy kifürkészhetetlen pillantást, amiből leszűrtem, hogy nem is kellett, tudja ő már ezeket magától is.

_A testvérpálca lehet, hogy…_

_Semmiképp_ – szakította félbe Maggie gondolatmenetét Harry. – _Az a pálca Voldemorté._

– Hárman voltunk testvérek, Miss Matthews – válaszolta fáradtan Ollivander. Az arca mintha éveket öregedett volna, ahogy kiejtette a szavakat, pedig erre a mesére nem kértem. Csak egy igen vagy nem válasz elég lett volna… – Mi vittük volna tovább az üzletet, azonban a húgunk… úgy döntött, hátat fordít ennek, és inkább elköltözött. Évek óta nem beszéltünk.

Évtizedeket vártam, de végeredmény szempontjából ez mindegy volt.

– És… hol van? – kérdeztem bizonytalanul.

Persze ott motoszkált az érzés, hogy vajh' miért mondja el ezt egy életében egyszer látott lánynak, aki csak úgy kíváncsiskodik a családi ügyeit illetően, de úgy tűnt, a pálcám látványa valahogyan meggyőzte arról, hogy nem egy hormontúltengéses tini próbál hülyét csinálni belőle.

– Amerikában. Ha jól tudom, New Yorkban nyitotta meg a saját boltját.

Kis híján félrenyeltem. Létezik, hogy ekkora mázlink legyen?

_Kizárt_ – válaszolt azonnal Soul. – _Azóta biztos elköltözött. Vagy meghalt._

Vagy meghalt. Valószínűleg. Miért sikerülne ilyen könnyedén bármi is?

– Köszönöm, Mr. Ollivander – válaszoltam végül, és kissé esetlenül meghajoltam. – Nagyon sokat segített.

Az öreg varázsló arcán halvány mosoly derengett fel.

– Én köszönöm, Miss Matthews. Őszintén remélem, hogy megtalálják, akiket keresnek. És ne feledje, a pálca a barátja. A jövőben…

Az üzlet ajtaja kivágódott, elnyomva a mondat végét, és két gyerek lépett be az üzletbe, egymás kezét fogva, arcukon az az izgalom, ami a lelkes elsősök sajátja, amikor elmennek pálcát készíttetni – ebben az esetben vásárolni. Mögöttük a két szülő jött, aggódva.

Biccentettem Ollivandernek, és elhagytam az üzletet.

Bármit is akart mondani, túl halk volt, hogy értsem, a gyerekek túl hangosak, a jövő pedig túl távolinak tűnt ahhoz, hogy bármilyen tanácsot észben tudjak tartani addig, amíg elérkezik. Mert ráér az, bőven.


	3. Búcsú

**3\. fejezet: Búcsú**

Amilyen zsúfolt volt az ikrek boltja, fel se tűnt senkinek, hogy egy negyedórára eltűntem. Ez egyfelől pozitív dolog volt, és büszkeséggel töltött el, másfelől sértett engem meg az egómat, de súlyosan, és ó, Merlinkém, ezzel kissé az önbecsülésembe gázoltak.

_Ahelyett, hogy örülnél_– rótt meg Maggie.

Morogtam valamit, ami gondolatban csak dühös masszává olvadva juthatott el a címzettnek, és inkább elindultam a tömegben Harryék felé. Nem mintha láttam volna őket, de a kapcsolat ugyebár… Ebben az esetben (is) hasznosnak bizonyult, bár a mágiaérzékelős kitételre nem bíztam volna magam a zsúfoltság és a tömeg miatt.

Fred és George üzlete még rikítóbbnak bizonyult belül, mint kívül. A polcok dugig voltak mindennel, mi csínytevők szemének-szájának ingere, és néhányban felfedezni véltem pár, még a Roxfortban látott prototípus utódját. A helyiséget pedig tuti tértágítóval kezelték le, elég rendesen, mert alig láttam a messzeségbe vesző sorok végét – bár ebbe valószínűleg a magasságom is erősen közrejátszhatott. Az elmúlt egy évben mindössze egy… nem is, másfél centit nőttem, ami kezdett kifejezetten zavaróvá válni, már csak azért is, mert a körülöttem élők egyáltalán nem küzdöttek hasonló problémákkal: Ron esetében eleve kitekeredett a nyakam, ha a szemébe akartam nézni, Harry se maradt le sokkal tőle, bár ez igencsak új fejlemény volt, Hermione pedig eleve elég magas volt, bár nem túlzottan. Csak épp nőtt valamennyit az elmúlt évben, velem ellentétben. Ami nem is lett volna probléma, de… Jase! A saját öcsém alig volt öt centivel alacsonyabb! Pedig öt évvel fiatalabb volt!

Könyörgöm, miért kellett ilyen hülye géneket örökölnöm?! Meg egyáltalán kitől? Egyik felmenőm se küzdött hasonló problémákkal, még a nagymamám se!

Áh, de elég. Nem nyavalyogni, Ria, te erős kislány vagy.

Nem fogsz kiakadni ilyen kis _apróság_ mi…

Azt hiszem, inkább befogom.

_Jobb is, mert kezdtél az agyamra menni_ – viccelődött Maggie. – _Amu-veszély bal… opsz, most már nem, jól vagy?_

_Persze_ – motyogtam, próbálva levegőhöz jutni, amit két másodperccel ezelőtt egy belém csapódó test kiszorított a tüdőmből, most pedig két kar nem engedte vissza a testembe. Segítség, meg fogok fulladni…

– Szia újra, Ria-chan! – vigyorgott rám Amu.

– Szia – köszöntem. – Többiek? – kérdeztem, de csak megszokásból. Harry mentális úton már rég küldött egy képet.

Amu körbeintett:

– A boltban.

Ezzel most nagyon sokat segített, de ha egyszer feleslegesen kérdeztem, miért reklamálnék emiatt?

– Képzeld, Nate nem akart bejönni, mert újra a barátnőjével lóg – duzzogott mellettem a kislány, majd kézen ragadva elkezdett rángatni valamerre.

– Melyikkel? – érdeklődtem, megbámulva egy adag bájitalt. Szerelmi bájitalt. Most akkor az ikrek tényleg meg nem értett zsenik minden tantárgyból, vagy ezek rendelésre készültek.

– A vörössel. A szőkét nyáron lecserélte két barnára – válaszolta mogorván Amu, és látszott rajta, jövendőbeli férjének szokásai nem nyerik el a tetszését. – Ria, miért kell elmenned? Nem maradhatnál a Roxfortban? – nézett rám könyörögve. – Pedig már Umbridge is elment! Vagy már nem is szeretsz minket? Nem szereted Nate-et? Átadom, ha megígéred, hogy ma…

Villámgyorsan befogtam a száját, miközben éreztem, hogy elvörösödöm. Persze nem mintha amiatt… szóval én meg Nate igazán… Egyáltalán miért csinálok ilyen nagy ügyet ebből?!

_Tényleg, ti, lányok mindent túlkomplikáltok_ – pofázott közbe Harry, tőle kissé szokatlan bunkósággal. Vagy várj… _nem._

_Takarodj a fejemből!_ – válaszoltam jóval nagyobb intenzitással, mint általában. Ez így nagyon… öhm… kellemetlen…

_Úgy van, hess innen!_ – szállt be Maggie is, kevéske erejét bevetve a fiúk távoltartásába, nagyrészt sikerrel.

_Ugyan már, hagy hallgassuk a drámát_ – kérlelte Soul.

_Kizárt, pletykásabb vagy, mint egy vénasszony!_ – reklamált Maggie.

– Félreérted – magyaráztam közben gyorsan Amunak. – Azért nem maradhatok, mert… mert veszélyes lenne.

Rájuk nézve. Harry mázlija meg akkora, hogy az több embernek is bőven elég, szóval magam miatt igazán nem kell aggódnom.

Amu szemében megértés csillant – ami amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan sebességgel enyészett el, átadva helyét a csodálkozásnak, aminek azon nyomban hangot is adott, ahogy lekerült a szájáról a kéz:

– Ria-chan, téged el akar kapni Tudjukki?

Bár mit vártam? Hollóhátas volt a drága…

Ha lehet, még jobban zavarba jöttem, és gyorsan körbenéztem, ki figyelt fel a párosunkra, de mindenki az árukkal volt elfoglalva, hogy gyorsan szerezzen magának egyet a tanév kezdete előtt, amivel szívathatja a tanárokat.

– He? Miből gondolod? – kérdeztem vissza zavartan, miközben hálát adtam Merlinnek, hogy az első témáról már leszállt. Nincs bajom Nate-tel, jó fej, meg mardekáros, tehát lehet vele szívatni Harryéket, de…

Áh, éretlen vagyok, beismerem.

– Tavasszal megtámadta a sulit. Te pedig folyton Harry Potterrel császkáltál akkor mindenhova, és pont akkor tűntél el– magyarázta nagy komolyan. – Ráadásul ott van az időjárás, és a ti házatokat támadták meg karácsony előtt, amit lehozott a Próféta – sorolta az érveket.

Én meg tátott szájjal hallgattam. Vajon hányan jöttek még rá?

– Mit akar csinálni veled? – kérdezte aggódva. – A Roxfort miért nem elég biztonságos?

Nos, az már egy másik sztori… A bűbájok csak alig ezer évesek, a mi kötelékünk meg…

_Kicsit több_ – segített ki Maggie. – _Amennyire én tudom. Bár mindig más személyek között, tehát ez nem reinkarnáció vagy ilyesmi…_

_Megnyugtató…_ – motyogtam. És valóban az volt. Nem akartam teljesen elfeledett tetteket a hátam mögé. A saját esetleges leszármazottaimmal találkozni meg pláne nem. Ez de morbid már…

– Hát, az egy jó kérdés – válaszoltam Amunak, és észrevétlenül arrafelé kezdtem navigálni, amerre Harryék voltak. – Bárcsak én is tudnám…

Nem mintha nem lett volna rá elég tippem meg jóslatom…

Amun látszott, hogy nagyon erősen elgondolkodott valamin – még sosem láttam ilyennek.

– A Roxfort az egyik legrégebbi suli. Az amerikainak biztosan nincs olyan alapos védelmi rendszere – folytatta Amu a gondolkodást, veszélyes vizekre evezve. – Akkor viszont ott ugyanúgy nem vagytok biztonságban, hacsak az Atlanti-óceán… Ria-chan azért még levelezünk? – mosolygott rám édesen, mint Sam mangáiban azok a tizenéves diáklányok, a nagy szemükkel.

Nyeltem egyet. Bármennyire is aranyosan adta elő, volt valami fenyegető a hangjában, meg ahogy még rákérdezett:

– _Ugye?_

Ó, Merlin, végem. Miért nem Voldemort intézett még el akkor, amikor nem volt késő?

* * *

– Van egy meglepetésem! – rontott be anya vidáman.

Ijedten ejtettem le a kupac ruhámat a földre.

– Már félek – motyogtam.

Dühös morgás volt a válasz.

– Pakold össze a ruhádat, ne a földön tárold! – csattant anya. – Ezért vasaltam ki, ezért mostam?!

– Most ejtettem le! – feleseltem azonnal, reflexből. – Mert neked a szívbajt kell rám hoznod azzal, hogy rám rontasz!

Anya elvörösödött mérgében. Ahogyan én is, úgy tűnt, ezt a jó tulajdonságomat tőle örököltem – ahogy majd minden mást is, leszámítva a külsőmet. Azt vegyesen, tőle meg apától… De itt most a mentalitás volt a lényeg!

– Te meg szokj le arról, hogy másokat hibáztass! Ha főzőcskézés közben tör rád valaki, akkor bezzeg tudsz vigyázni a holmijaidra!

– Persze, mert nem akarom felrobbantani a házat! De a ruhák még csak össze sem gyűrődtek! Meg különben is, csak egy pálcaintésbe kerül… – morogtam. Boszorkány lenne, Merlinre is, akkor minek köt bele?!

– Te meg nem gondolkodhatsz állandóan a mágiában – vágott vissza anyám. – Mert ha olyan helyzetbe kerülsz… Ne forgasd a szemed!

A falon futó egyik repedésre szegeztem a tekintetem, és megálltam, hogy kinyújtsam rá a nyelvem. Akkor amerikai életemet szobafogsággal kezdeném…

– Végül is, mindegy – sóhajtott végül anya. – Pakolj össze még ma, mert holnap már nem lesz rá időd – ígérte baljóslóan.

– És miért? – pislogtam ártatlanul. Uramisten, hogy én ezt hogy utálom… Utalgat, utalgat, aztán féljek, mert…

– Meglepetés.

Na, féljek.

Nem is, rettegjek.

* * *

Amanda egy adag fejfájás elleni bájitalt öntött le a torkán indulás előtt, miközben a tarkóját dörzsölte. Ismerős volt valahonnan ez a mozdulatsor, de jelenleg nem igazán tudtam arra koncentrálni, honnan, pedig egykor biztosan sokat csinálhatta, mivel rutinosnak és berögzültnek tűnt.

De nem tudtam beazonosítani, így egy idő után inkább hagytam, jobb nekem tudatlanul alapon. Addig jó, míg nem szívat.

Anya pedig kijelentette, vásárolni megyünk, és mindenki jön.

Mindenki, tehát Harry jöhetett, Ron és Hermione szintén, mint aktuális kísérőcsapat, Sam és Jase, mint idegesítő kistesók, és ő maga, mint a tanár, aki mindent tud egy másik kontinens iskolájának elvárásairól. (Nem, az irónia tényleg nem volt cél… Na jó, az volt. Nagyon az.)

Szóval amint elzúgtam a társas hoppanálás szédítő élményének következményeként, beleszagolva egy adag friss és zöldellő lóherébe, már hallottam is a következő pukkanás-sorozatot, ahogy a többiek is megérkeztek, majd a „felesleg" – tehát Tonks, meg Sirius, meg… passz, nem figyeltem, ki – rövid búcsúzkodás után visszahoppanált.

De várjunk csak… nem az volt, hogy _vásárolni fogunk?!_

Akkor meg minek van itt ennyi zöld?!

– _Petrificus totalus!_ – harsant egy kiáltás nem messze, olyan gyorsan hadarva el a varázsigét, hogy az szinte érthetetlen masszává mosódott össze, a következő pillanatban pedig Harry rántott oldalra. Azt az átkot épp csak elkerültem, a szemem sarkából láttam, amint pont arra a helyre csapódik be, ahol az előbb térdeltem.

_Vegyél elő, harcolni akarok, HARCOLNI!_ – hisztizett Maggie, és komolyan mondom, ha lett volna teste, biztosan toporzékolt volna a dühtől.

– Hogy merészelted elrántani?! – csattant egy dühös lányhang, mire én végre képes voltam felnézni.

Aztán csak ottmaradtam, abban a pózban, félig Harryn lógva, ahogy voltam. De hisz ez…

Sky dühöngve fékezett le előttünk, és úgy hadonászott a pálcával, hogy attól féltem, kicsapja valamelyikünk szemét, hát elengedtem Harryt, és hagyva őt a szarban inkább hátrébb húzódtam.

_Kösz… _ – motyogta.

– Helló, Sky! – köszöntem óvatosan.

Vetett rám egy olyan pillantást, amit bármelyik halálfaló megirigyelt volna, aztán újra a fiút vette elő.

– Válaszolj! Minek rántottad el?

– Mi elindultunk a kastély felé – szólt hozzánk anya, és már menekültek is el a helyszínről. Elvégre, négy évig tanította Skyt, tudta, ha a csaj bepörög, robban is.

– Miért akartad megátkozni? – kérdezett vissza Harry, miközben információért könyörgött. Képletesen, persze.

– Mert három hete nem írt… EGYÉBKÉNT IS, MI KÖZÖD NEKED AHHOZ?!

Ha ők itt vannak, az azt jelenti, hogy…

Mi az Ebrithylben vagyunk. Az _Ebrithylben_. Az én drága iskolámban…

Fúj, de nyálasan hangzott ez.

De bakker, akkor ez egy nemzetközileg engedélyezett hoppanálás kellett, hogy legyen, és én még csak észre sem vettem…

Miley kicsit lemaradva követte Skyt, és csak addig bírt csendben maradni, amíg végigmérte Harryt.

– De édes pasit szedtél össze! – kiáltott hangosan, és izgatottan összecsapta a kezét.

Skynak mintha csak most esett volna le, hogy nem ismerőssel beszél, megszólalt, mintha nem is ordibált volna a sráccal:

– Te meg ki vagy?

_A barátnőid… kicsit…_ – Soul nehezen találta meg a megfelelő szavakat, miközben Harry levegőt se nagyon tudott venni –_… nem normálisak?_ – érdeklődött óvatosan.

_Azt akartad mondani, hogy olyanok, mint én, igaz?_

_Á, dehogy._

_Dehogynem._

_Na jó, igen._

Csak egy apró jóváhagyásra futotta, mert innentől jobban lefoglalt az, amit Miley mondott.

– Ő nem a pasim – böktem Harryre dühösen.

– Jó, de még mindig nem mutatkoztak be – sértődött meg Sky. – Ja, te biztos Hermione vagy – fordult a lány felé, aki eddig Ronnal együtt némán és sokkolva szemlélték az eseményeket. – Komolyan, örülök, hogy megismerhetlek – vigyorgott lelkesen, majd hirtelen visszaváltott komorba, és újra Harryt vette elő: – Szóval, te meg ki a franc vagy?

– Ő Harry Potter – közöltem vele nyugodtan, rosszabb már nem lehet alapon, majd ezzel a lendülettel az egész bagázst bemutattam: – Ők pedig Ron és Hermione. Mione, Ron, Harry, ők pedig a barátaim, Sky és Miley.

– Na, ne szórakozzatok – intett le rögtön. – Oké, elismerem, hogy helyes, meg minden, de ez hülyeség!

– És miért? – kérdezte az érintett.

– Mert Harry Potter nem nézhet ki _így_ – jelentette ki győzedelmesen Sky. – Elvégre fejen találta egy halálos átok, ha túl is élte, tuti, hogy debil lett.

Ron hangos nevetésben tört ki. Nos, ideát nem éppen népszerű a Kis Túlélő és Voldemort… Elvégre, a háború külföldön van… Vagyis, csak volt…

– Hallod, haver? – csapta hátba.

– Szívtad – vigyorogtam én is rá.

_Ne aggódj, a hírneved már így is romokban, tavaly óta_ – szállt be Soul is.

_Már ha létezett ilyesmi. Akkor most sérült az önbecsülésed?_ – érdeklődött Maggie.

Harry csak fortyogott magában.

– Leszállnátok rólam? – érdeklődött álkedvesen.

Csak mi tudhattuk, hogy abban a többes számban több van, mint amennyi első ránézésre látszik.

– Nem – nézett rá komolyan Sky. – Addig foglak szívatni, míg a földön csúszkálva nem könyörögsz kegyelemért.

_Tudod, szerintem ezt halálosan komolyan gondolta_ – jegyezte meg óvatosan Soul.

Csak vigyorogtam.

_Nem is tudjátok, mennyire…_

De Miley már meg is ragadta a kezem, és nem törődve senkivel, már húzni is kezdett a suli irányába.

– Gyere, már mindenki csak rád vár!

– Mindenki? – kérdeztem vissza értetlenkedve.

– Naná. Csak nem azt hitted, hogy buli nélkül engedünk el Amerikába?

– De – válaszoltam komoran, ettől függetlenül viszont hagytam, hadd húzzon. – Reméltem, hogy így lesz, és csak egy búcsúlevelet kapok, mint tavaly.

– Tavaly nem tudtuk előre – vont vállat. – Gyere már!

A következő pillanatban előbukkant a domb mögül az Ebrithyl, és én elfelejtkeztem róla, hogy éppen most visznek kivégezni.

Egy éve nem láttam azt a helyet, ahol gyakorlatilag nyolcéves korom óta éltem. Mondjuk, csak ezért sikerült már a dombok formájából és a távolabbi hegyekből belőnöm a helyet, mert szinte mindig ezt láttam, a Sólyom-sziklával meg a többivel. És akkor felbukkant a suli főépülete, és kis híján elbőgtem magam.

Kisebb volt, mint amire emlékeztem, a Roxforthoz képest pedig egyenesen eltörpült, jelentéktelen kis kúriának tűnt a maga két szintjével, de mégis… Ó, Istenem, nem tudom elmagyarázni, pedig annyira szeretném…!

Azt hiszem, ugyanazt jelenthette, mint Harrynek a Roxfort. Valami… otthonfélét. A csupasztéglás falával, a két szárnnyal, amiből az egyik a kolesz, a másik pedig a tantermek meg az ebédlő helye, meg a díszteremé, meg a könyvtáré, aminek a nagy része amúgy is a föld alatt van… És mögötte pedig ott van a kviddicspálya, a konyhakert, az az egy darab apró üvegház, amit régen utáltam, most viszont, a Roxfort sok-sok dudvája után visszasírtam. Szóval ott volt minden, ami szép volt, és jó, meg persze nosztalgikus, meg mindenki, ami, hát…

Kevésbé tetszett – eleinte.

Már az aulában a nyakamba vetette magát Lila és Rose, édesen gagyogva magyarázva, hogy:

– Képzeld, azt hallottuk, hogy amcsi leszel, és találkoztál Harry Potterrel, aki a pasid lett, ugye ez nem igaz, és nem állsz le drogosokkal? – érdeklődtek. Egyszerre.

Ikrek voltak, na. A kapcsolatuk majdnem olyan szoros volt, mint nekünk, négyünknek, azzal a nagy különbséggel, hogy ők a tizenhármat taposták, és csak egy évig jártam velük együtt suliba – de abban az egy évben engem szemeltek ki mentoruknak, akik megmenti őket a balhéból, ami be is jött nekik…

Aztán szép sorban jöttek a többiek is: David, a kettes számú kviddicscsapatunk kapitánya, Samantha, a rivális csapat főnöke, a komplett évfolyamom, meg az alatta lévők közül páran, és a tavalyi hatodikosok közül is egy-két…

Csak tudnám, mikor szervezték ezt meg, mert kissé frusztrált, hogy a hátam mögött ilyet képesek véghezvinni, de persze örültem neki.

Baromira örültem. Borzasztóan, elmondhatatlanul, hogy nem felejtettek el, pedig egy éven keresztül csak levelekből értesültek rólam, meg újságcikkekből, amiknek semmi valóságalapjuk nem volt az esetek többségében, de ettől függetlenül kénytelen voltam postázni őket, mielőtt a hazai bulvársajtóból értesülnek róla, még inkább kisarkított formában.

És ugyanolyan jó volt, mint régen. Ráadásul még azt a hármat se nézték ki… A fő poénok célpontja természetesen Harry lett, mint a szomszéd ország aktuális szuperhőse és -sztárja, aki „leszáll hozzánk, közönséges halandókhoz", utána jöttek Mionéék. Ron rövid időn belül vitába keveredett Daviddel, és – ahogy az a sportmániásoktól elvárható volt – máris kilátásba került egy kviddicsmeccs.

De előtte még hátravolt egy magányos zarándoklat.

Sam és Jase olyan ügyesen vonta magára a figyelmet, mintha előre tudták volna, hogy le akarok lépni egy rövid időre. Persze biztosra vettem, hogy nem fogok tudni egyedül végigmenni a suliban, és jól sejtettem: a következő pillanatban már meg is éreztem magam mögött Sky, Miley és Hermione mágiáját.

Furcsa volt, hogy a két legjobb barátnőmet is meg tudtam már különböztetni, mikor elsőre fel sem ismertem, de ha egyszer sikerült hozzászoknom ehhez az egészhez, hát miért pont ezen akadnék fent, gondoltam, és megvártam, míg beérnek.

– Végigmegyünk a kollégiumon, aztán bekukkantunk a könyvtárba, és ha mázlink van, még Frewer prof érkezése előtt visszaérünk, anélkül, hogy észrevennék, hogy leléptünk – hadarta Miley vidáman, és belém karolt. – Nem kell szégyenlősködnöd, tudjuk, hogy idejártál. Nosztalgiázz nyugodtan.

– Kösz – morogtam.

_Klassz a mágiája a helynek, és a barátnődnek igaza van_ – válaszolta Maggie.

_Ne aggódj, nem köplek be_ – ígérte Harry, miközben zavartalanul érvelt valami kviddicsprobléma mellett, mintha nem is két társalgást folytatna egyszerre.

Ez volt a legnehezebb az egészben: hogy megússzuk a lebukást. Mert néha kicsúszott egy hangos hördülés, felkiáltás, vagy csak aprócska kérdés, miközben mással beszéltünk, összefüggéstelenné téve az egész szövegünket. Akkor biztosan őrültnek nézhettek, de pontosan csak három ember volt beavatva minden részletbe – Dumbledore, Hermione és Ron.

És most már Sky és Miley is – mert ők a legjobb barátaim voltak, és ha Harry elmondhatja másoknak, én miért ne?

* * *

– Szóval… – Sky igyekezett megemészteni az információkat, miközben Miley már rohant is Hermione után, hogy a lány ne tévedjen el a könyvtárban. – Te és az a híres… Henry Porter…

– Harry Potter – javítottam ki.

_Azt hiszem, értem, mire gondoltál, amikor egyszer azt mondtad, az íreket nem érdekli Voldemort_ – közölte Harry. Nem sértett volt, élvezte, hogy nem hírességként kezelik – pontosabban inkább a hírnevéből csinálnak poént.

_Szerintem félig amúgy rájátszik._

– Tök mindegy – legyintett. – Azonnal tudtam, hogy nem stimmel valami a sráccal. Komolyan beszél a pálcád, vagy csak agyadra ment a villám-csapkodás?

– Megmutassam? – vigyorogtam rá.

– Nekem is! – rikkantott Miley, és már rángatta is Hermionét vissza egy könyvespolctól. – Nyugi, úgy se lenne időd átnézni az összest, még mi is eltévedünk néha – magyarázta neki, gondolom a könyvekre utalva. – Nagyon a szívünkre vennénk, ha eltévednél. Tudod, a három évvel ezelőtti bújócskaverseny győztesét tavaly találtuk meg az egyik polc mögött… Eltévedt szegény – szipogta, könnyeket imitálva. – És nem tudott kijutni. Öröh..öhkre… a könyvtáhár… fogja… maha…radt… – zokogta.

Sky leintette.

– Ócska poén, már mindenki ismeri.

Hermione vetett a polc irányába egy csalódott pillantást, majd leült.

– Biztos, hogy egy újabb fejfájást akarsz? – érdeklődött óvatosan. – Ráadásul…

– Igen, tudom, Harry és Soul se fog kimaradni belőle… – motyogtam. Úgy hiányzott már egy kis csend, de annyira nem, hogy órákat fáradozzak azért, hogy felemeljek egy többé-kevésbé erős falat, ami maximum harminc percig lenne hatásos az ő közreműködésük nélkül… Tehát inkább elviseltem őket.

_Most miért hisztizel?_ – kommentálta Soul. – _Valld be, hogy téged sem zavar már rég._

_Csak szokatlan_ – ismertem el.

_Abnormális_ – tette hozzá Harry sötéten.

_Természetellenes_ – egészítettem ki én is.

_Hisztisek_ – vágta rá Maggie és Soul egyszerre. Ők bezzeg élvezték… Az elejétől fogva. De ők társak voltak, ha úgy vesszük, sorstársak, akiket két szerencsétlen tinédzser mellé rendelt a sors, mint segítőt.

– Talán… – bizonytalanodott el Miley –… mégse kellene. Tudom, hogy neked nagyobb szívás ez a nap huszonnégy órájában, de én nem szívesen akarnék mentálisan egy pasival társalogni.

– Na, ez az! – csattant fel Sky. – Hogy vagy képes így zuhanyozni?!

Maggie óvatosan elkezdte kitessékelni a srácokat az elmémből.

_Csajos témák jönnek, tűnés!_

Harry önként fújt visszavonulót, Soul kissé lassabban bár, de követte. A pálcák szellemeinek nincsen nemük – ettől függetlenül én képtelen voltam rá nem fiúként tekinteni. Még akkor is, ha nincs teste.

Szívás, mi?

Kis híján elvörösödtem, pedig ezt a kérdést már lassan fél éve lezártnak tekinthettük a kapcsolatunkban.

– Azt ne mondd, hogy sehogy! – hüledezett Miley. – Tudod jól, Ria, hogy egészségtelen, ha állandóan bűbájokkal…

– Dehogy! – csattantam fel. – Hülyének nézel? Természetesen szoktam. Olyankor kitakarodik a fejemből. Most se dumálunk, mert Maggie elküldte őket.

Sky úgy vizslatott, mint egy különleges és ritka bogárfajtát.

– Hátborzongató… – suttogta. – Te tudtad ezt? – fordult Hermionéhez, még mindig nagy szemeket meresztve.

– Igen – bólintott.

– És ezek miatt akart az a Voldemort… ugye így hívják? Szóval ő, elkapni? Emiatt kellett elmenned – Miley utolsó mondata már nem kérdés volt. – Ezt a szívást… Ha maradsz, legalább nekünk nem kell a tanév végét kijárnunk…

– Ha marad, lehet, hogy ti is meghaltatok volna – hívta fel rá komoran a figyelmét Hermione. – Lehet, hogy itt, Írországban nem annyira érzékelitek, de háború van. És ahogy most áll a helyzet, nem hiszem, hogy sokáig marad az ország határain belül.

– Miért, mitől kéne félnünk? Bombától, városok lerohanásától? – kérdezte Sky lezseren. – Mármint oké, megtámadták a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumot, de azóta nem történt semmi.

– Vagy csak titkolják – vetettem fel. Összeesküvés-elméletek terén nagyon jó voltam. Például Roswellben tényleg egy UFO zuhant le, csak az ottani Mágiaügyisek ráparancsoltak a CIA-re, hogy titkolják el a nyilvánosság elől, mert akkor ezzel párhuzamosan a varázsvilág is túlságosan közel került volna a lebukáshoz, ugyanis kapcsolatban álltak a galaxis másik végében lévő civilizációval. Vagy a Kennedy-gyilkosság, amit igazából halálos átokkal követtek el, csak a szemtanúk emlékezetét módosították, ráadásul szintén a minisztérium keze volt a dologban… Vagy a Stonehenge, ami maga egy kész átverés, a mugli turisták elméjének befolyásolására…

Sky leintett.

– Hagyjuk inkább. A lényeg, hogy akkor most van egy halom jóslatunk, amiből csak másfelet tekinthetünk lezártnak, igaz? – Meg sem várva, hogy reagáljunk, folytatta: – Persze, hogy igaz. De a számomra legzavaróbb az a Tudás Kulcsa dolog. _Sehol_ sem találtunk róla információt, pedig komolyan, az egész könyvtárat nekiláttuk átkutatni! – sóhajtott fel kétségbeesetten.

– Tudjuk – intettem. – Ha jól emlékszem, nem egy levélben panaszkodtatok arról, hogy elveszem a tanulásra szánt drága időtöket holmi ostobaságokkal.

– Az most lényegtelen.

– Hanyagoljuk inkább a témát – szólt közbe Miley. – Elegem van már, és nem akarom, hogy szünetben is emlékeztessetek arra, hogy olyanokat találtunk, hogy _A tudálékos kulcs meséje _vagy holmi _kulcsos tudás_… Pont elég volt… Komolyan, még valami mugli elméleti kötetet is találtunk kulcsokkal kapcsolatban…

– Jönnek – szakítottam félbe őt merengve.

– He? – reagált értelmesen.

– Kik? – Hermione jóval gyakorlatiasabbnak bizonyult, bár neki volt is ideje hozzászokni a dolgaimhoz.

– Nem tudom – sopánkodtam. – Azt reméltem, felismerem, de ketten vannak, és…

Ebben a pillanatban vágódott ki a könyvtár ajtaja és robogott be Samantha, nyomában Daviddel – nem mellesleg üvöltve:

– Enyém Ria, bővített kviddics!

Azt hiszem, mind a négyen egyszerre kezdtünk pisszegni, pedig nyár volt, a könyvtárosunk meg sehol. Többek közt emiatt tudtunk bejutni, ráadásul nyugisan beszélgetni, mivel az a pasas napi huszonnégy órából csak annyit töltött itt, amennyit a karbantartás megkívánt, plusz ha azok a tanulók jöttek be, akikben nem bízott. Persze hogy honnan tudta, éppen ki tartózkodik a „szentélyben", az örök rejtély maradt…

– Kizárt! – csattantunk fel egyszerre Daviddel, csak éppen egészen más okból.

– Én nem kviddicsezem –közöltem büszkén. – Hogy a fenébe találtatok meg?!

– Harry mondta – közölte vidoran Samantha, és már húzott is kifelé. – A csapatom fele hiányzik, és még kéne azon kívül hat ember, tehát te kellesz. Sky is, hajtónak, a fogóm Potter lesz, mert elméletileg ő jó, a tripla terelőket pedig majd megoldjuk. Te pedig… Hermione, ugye? Tartsd távol Mileyt a seprűktől!

Azzal már rángatott is tovább.

Nem voltam jó kviddicsben, egyáltalán nem. Mármint szerettem repülni, meg hobbiból néha, évenként egyszer lejátszottunk egy meccset, de amúgy ennyi. Megmaradtam a seprűn, aztán kész, vége – de persze nem is ebben volt a hasznom.

Hanem az időjárásban.

– Kizárt, nekem is kell egy fogó – rohant utánunk David. – Ria vagy Harry, válassz!

– Nem is láttad még játszani – szóltam közbe, felhívva rá a figyelmét, hogy mindössze pár órája ismeri a srácot.

– De elméletileg jó, ha csak egy meccset vesztett…

Meg egy kupac döntetlent zsebelt be, egyet legalábbis biztosan – miattam. Csak ezt elfelejtetted közölni, mi, drága Harry?

_Nem én mondtam el nekik!_ – tiltakozott sértetten. – _Különben is, biztos, hogy azt akarod, hogy tudják, már profin megy a szélvihar?_ – érdeklődött.

_Megtudják. Külön csapatban leszünk, tehát az a minimum, hogy kapsz egy zuhét a nyakadba._

_Akkor te is megázol._

_Nem baj, megoldom._

Komolyan gondoltam.

Ahogy Samantha is.

– Tehát az a lényeg, hogy igyekezz úgy irányítani a felhőket, hogy akkor ne süssön szembe a nap, ha a mijeinknek kell arrafelé támadniuk. Különben bármi jöhet, akár a jégesőt is kibírjuk, már ha sikerül összehoznod, de ha egy homokvihart megcsináltál decemberben, ez igazán semmiség lesz…

* * *

A bővített kviddics ebrithyli specialitás volt, ínyenceknek. A lényeg abban állt, hogy tíz ember tíz ellen, csapatok felépítése pedig: egy fogó, négy hajtó, egy őrző, három terelő, és két segítő, akik közül az egyik átkozhatott fűt-fát, a másik pedig azt csinált, amit akart – főként a többieket védte.

Értelemszerűen engem a segítők közé soroltak. Nem mintha olyan béna lettem volna hajtóként, a célzás itt ment (az átkoknál már kevésbé, de ez nem igazán érdekelt, hisz a pajzsaim elég erősek voltak ahhoz, hogy ellensúlyozzák a bénaságom), de hobbi szinten a fél suli szintén szuperül játszott.

Meg különben is, minek pazarolnának el arra, hogy ott repdessek, és néha leejtsem a labdát, néha meg rosszul célozzak, mikor segítőként sokkal hasznosabb vagyok? Hisz csak annyit kell tennem, hogy repdesve igyekezem megvédeni a csapattársaimat, és szelet… _idézni_…

Az meg nem nehéz. Egyáltalán nem.

Maggie-vel felhúztuk a legerősebb mentális pajzsunkat, kizárva Harryt és Soult csapatunk taktikai megbeszéléséről, aztán kezdődhetett a játszma.

Miley konferált fel mindenkit:

– És üdvözlünk minden kedves nézőt az idei év első mérkőzésén, melynek sztárjai a Roxfortból érkezett Ron Weasley és Harry Potter, valamint menedzserük, Hermione Granger, aki a meccs után nyilatkozik a fiúkról. Vagy most. Mi a véleménye, Miss Granger? – fordult vigyorogva barátném a lányhoz, szája előtt a pálcával, mintha az egy mikrofon lenne. – Milyen jövőt jósol nekik?

Hermione egy pillanatig a bambaság és a zavartság keverékével nézett a vigyorgóra, majd ő is elmosolyodott.

– Őszintén? A statisztikai adatokat nézve Ria ellen nem sok esélyük van…

– Áruló! – süvöltötte Ron tettetett sértettséggel, hangját azonban majdnem teljesen elnyomta a csapatunk üdvrivalgása.

– Köszönjük, Miss Granger – vigyorgott Miley. – És most…

Körülnéztem a lelátón. Mindenkit ismertem, az összes embert, akiknek a száma elenyésző volt a roxfortiakéhoz képest. Évfolyamonként tíz-tizenöt személy nem sok, a hülye is megjegyzi őket név és arc szerint, főleg, hogy általában sok összevont órát pakoltak be nekünk. Az itt lévők majdnem egyharmada játszott, a kiszorultak pedig leültek arra a pár padra a domb oldalában, amit mi kilátónak csúfoltunk. Nem baj, olyan volt, mint régen.

– Ezennel megnyitom az Aria Matthews tiszteletére rendezett búcsúmeccset. – Rám nézett, vigyorgott. – Hajrá, Ria!


	4. Muglizálódjunk!

**4\. fejezet: Muglizálódjunk!**

A legidegesítőbb mindig a búcsúzkodás. Tavaly is utáltam, idén se volt másképp, ahogy ott álltunk a nemzetközi hoppanálási hivatal hatalmas csarnokában, miután egy komplett óceánt terveztünk átutazni hopporral, és más sem dübörgött a fejemben, miközben végignéztem az itt maradó barátaimon, minthogy: _de szar, de szar, de szar…_

Kiábrándító.

Főleg az frusztrált, hogy tudtam, ezúttal tényleg háborús övezetben hagyom őket hátra, miközben én feketelistán vagyok az ellenségnél – olyan, mintha elmenekülnék a veszély elől.

Talán pont ez volt Dumbledore terve. Valószínű.

Miley és Sky vigyorogtak.

– Majd továbbra is levelezünk – jelentették ki.

Az necces lesz ekkora távolságban, de rendben. Majd levelezünk.

A Weasley család is tiszteletét tette elutazó fiuk és barátai előtt. Mrs. Weasley mindenkit megölelt – engem is. Úgy tűnt, azzal, hogy a barátjuk lettem, ráadásul a téli szünetet a főhadiszálláson töltöttem, helyet béreltem magamnak a szívében, amiben úgy tűnt, kifogyhatatlan férőhely van. Ginnyről lerítt, legszívesebben velünk jönne – de valakinek a Roxfortban kellett maradnia, tartania a frontot, és helyzetjelentést írnia nekünk. Nem tetszett neki a szerepkör, látszott rajta. Fred és George épp az öcsémnek meg a húgomnak nyújtott át egy jókora csomagot titokzatos mosollyal – az ikrek szövetsége. Pontosabban inkább rajongó-tábora, mivel Sam és Jase inkább bálványozták a két… nyár óta üzletvezetőt. Durva. Ki nem néztem volna belőlük, inkább őrült zsenikként tudtam volna elképzelni őket, akik napi rendszerességgel robbantják fel az albérletüket. Ezzel szemben már saját lakásuk van, amivel ezt teszik.

Ron meg játszotta a nagymenőt, hogy lám, ő Amerikába megy – amit még egy Weasleynek sem sikerült ilyen fiatalon kiviteleznie. Büszke volt magára. Ő legalább.

Mr. és Mrs. Grangert akkor láttam először. Kicsit meg voltak illetődve, mivel különleges engedéllyel léphettek be ide, amit Dumbledore szerzett meg a számukra, hogy elbúcsúzhassanak a lányuktól. Mrs. Granger olyan görcsösen kapaszkodott Hermionébe, mintha nem akarná elhinni, hogy az egy szem lánygyermeke elutazik a tengeren túlra. Messzire, jó távolra tőle.

És karácsonyra sem tud hazajönni. És egyre kevesebbet látja majd. Látszott rajta, hogy attól fél, még egy év, és örökre eltűnik – amire, lássuk be, a dolgok állása szerint igen nagy esély volt. Mr. Granger bátorítóan megszorította a vállát.

Harry Siriusszal és Lupinnal beszélt. A kötelékünkön át éreztem, hogy hiányozni fog neki a két férfi, akiket én csak Amanda meséiből és a Grimmauld téren töltött rövidke téli szünetről ismertem – meg persze Harry emlékeiből. Az nem volt sok, nekem nem jelentették a teljes világot.

Harry számára azonban nem közönséges emberek voltak, szülei régi barátai… ők voltak a _családja_. Azt hiszem. Nem mélyedtem még el az érzéseiben ennyire, és őszintén szólva nem is terveztem.

És én… én voltam a legnagyobb mázlista. Végül is, anya jött velem. Sam és Jase szintén, és Amanda is, az első hétre segíteni. És bár kolis leszek, minden hétvégén hazamehetek – de akkor is…

Utáltam, hogy ismét költözünk.

Bocs, nem. Ezúttal menekültünk. Mert a védelmi rendszer bekrepált, így a Roxfort diákságát veszélyeztettük, ugyanis semmi sem garantálta, hogy Voldemort nem használ majd ki egy újabb alkalmat, ha mi visszatérünk. Sőt, a területeket lefedő pajzsokról szólva… _sehol máshol sem voltunk biztonságban._

Még Amerikában sem, de ott valószínűleg nem nagyon keresgélne minket, miközben Nagy-Britanniában kell tartós hatalmi bázist kiépítenie, eltennie láb alól Dumbledore-t, seregeket toborozni, meg a többi csip-csup ügyecskét elintézni, ami elengedhetetlen a világuralomhoz.

Lassan elérkezett az indulás pillanata – legalábbis azt hiszem, mivel Amanda már türelmetlenül kezdett dobolni a lábával mellettem, és közölte, jó hangosan, hogy mindenki értse, felfogja, és lehetőleg engedelmeskedjen is neki:

– Indulás!

Miley bőgve a nyakamba vetette magát, kihasználva, ha már a múltkor elmaradt a búcsúzás, most bepótolja azt is, Sky is nagyokat pislogott, és ennyi könnyes szemű ember mellett én se tudtam visszatartani. Múlt évben alig bőgtem: csak a szomorú könyvek meg egy-egy hír, ami Saméktől jött, esetleg egy hatalmas T, amit az átváltoztatástan dolgozatomra kaptam, de egyébként semmi. Most, úgy tűnt, a szervezetem pótlást követel: csorgott a könny a szememből, és folyt a takony az orromból. A szívderítő látványnak még csak a közelében sem jártam, ahogy hüppögve próbáltam kinyögni valami emlékezetes búcsúbeszédet – rögtönözve persze. Nem jött össze, csak a szándék volt meg, aztán már indultunk is a tizenhat folyosó egyike felé, aminek bejárata felett az _Észak-Amerika – Egyesült Államok _felirat vibrált. Valahogy mellém csapódott Hermione is, aki értett a bedagadt szememből meg a hüppögésből, így csak barátiasan átkarolt, és vezetett a tömegben.

Ha kicsit jobb a kedvem, talán elcsodálkozok azon, mennyi ember volt itt a Nemzetközi Hoppanálási Hivatal utazócsarnokában, ráadásul mind mennek vagy jönnek, de így… Így nem volt hozzá kedvem. Aztán már csak azt vettem észre, hogy újabb csarnokban állunk, ezúttal kisebben, Amanda átnyújtja helyettem is a vízumot, útlevelet, vagy amit kértek ehhez, és már mehettünk is tovább, ismét egy folyosón, ami a _New York_ feliratot viselte, majd újabb csarnok – ezúttal legalább két tucat kandallóval. Jó naggyal, amikben folyamatosan lobogtak a speciális, kék színű lángok, és senki sem érkezett rajtuk keresztül, menni viszont annál többen mentek.

Amanda benavigált az egyik sorba, és türelmesen megvárta, míg kifújom az orrom, megtörlöm a szemem, és egy utolsó szipogással tudatom a világgal, hogy utálok búcsúzkodni. Hermione se szólt semmit – na igen, belé szorult némi empátia, nem úgy, mint a fiúkba.

Maggie most először szólalt meg:

_Ne aggódj, visszatérünk!_ – vigasztalt, megítélésem szerint elég ügyetlenül, de hát szegény nem nagy gyakorlatot szerzett fél év alatt.

_Azt tudom_ – vontam vállat. – _De mi fog itt várni minket? Meg én amúgy is ír vagyok. Én oda akarok majd hazamenni._

_Hogy mi vár ránk? Valószínűleg egy extraerős feketemágus, néhány száz…_

_Ezer_ – helyesbített Harry közbeszólva, és beállt mögénk a sorba. – _Voldemort nem fog tétlenkedni._

_Sirius?_ – érdeklődtem.

_Megértem, hogy nem jöhetett_ – válaszolt. –_ Neki itt van dolga, most, hogy végre felmentették. A te keresztanyád se jött._

_Attól félek, meg fogják ölni egymást…_ – motyogtam.

_Elég nagy rá az esély_ – értett egyet velem Soul. –_ De arra is, hogy más teszi meg._

Mostanában nem igazán akadt vidám téma. Kivéve a kviddicset, az ebrithyli látogatást, az elszálltabbnál elszálltabb klubok szórólapjainak összehasonlítását, meg még pár dolgot.

A Reggeli Próféta olvasása nem tartozott ezek közé a dolgok közé.

Apropó, kviddics…

_Majd New Yorkban játszunk egy visszavágót_ – jelentette ki Harry. A gondolatán érződött a kényszeres témaváltás. Meg az is eléggé árulkodó volt, hogy már vagy ezredszerre kezdte ugyanezzel a mondattal, mióta kikapott…

Na jó, igazából döntetlen lett, ráadásul, hála Merlinnek anélkül, hogy akárcsak a közelembe került volna a labda. Nekem csak pajzsokat kellett idézgetnem, gurkókat kerülgetnem, és szelet támasztanom.

Utóbbi volt a kedvenc részem, bár néha a villámokkal is megpróbálkoztam, természetesen csak ijesztgetésül. Nem akartam én senkit sem megsütni!

_Álmodozz csak…_ – vágtam rá. – _Nem fogok_ _kviddicsezni_.

Soul felnevetett.

_Talán félsz, hogy a régi barátaid nélkül kikapsz?_ – érdeklődött gúnyosan.

_Én?_ – csattantam fel._ – Dehogy!_

_Ettől függetlenül nem vállaljuk_ – egészített ki Maggie.

_És amúgy is lesz elég dolgunk…_ – motyogta Harry.

Felvillant az Ollivandernél tett sikeres látogatás, meg arról a bizonyos Harmadikról szóló jóslat, de inkább elhessegettem.

Aztán csak azt vettem észre, hogy belépek a kék lángok közé, és a világ pörögni kezd.

* * *

Nem akarom túlzásba vinni a beszámolót.

Először is, New Yorkba érkezésem kiábrándító volt. Ugyanaz a folyosó fogadott, ahonnan elindultam, hajszálra pontosan ugyanolyan csarnokok voltak, aztán Amandával hoppanáltunk a leendő otthonunkba. Társasan, persze.

Második kiábrándító tényező: rossz kedvem volt. Ha rossz kedvem van, általában szeretem elrontani az időjárást, legyen másoknak is rossz kedve. Így amikor kipillantottam azt ablakon, nem láttam mást, csak elmosódott fényeket a vizes üvegen túl. Na meg a hülye időeltolódás… Reggel tizenegykor jöttünk át.

Itt pedig még csak hajnali hat. És az én szervezetem már erősen követelte az ebédet.

De nem baj, lecuccolt mindenki, ami négyünk esetében, akik mindannyian egy hétre voltak a kollégiumba való beköltözéstől, annyiból állt, hogy levágtuk a táskát a szoba sarkába. Helyesbítek, csak hármunk esetében, mivel Hermione néhány elengedhetetlen dolgot már kipakolt.

A szobák véges száma miatt osztoznunk kellett: Ron és Harry egy szobában, én és Hermione szintén, Sam és Jase pedig átmenetileg, miután ők mind a ketten itt maradtak. Úgy bizony, még Jase is kikönyörögte a fuvarozást.

Szóval mi amint lelépünk, Sam már foglalja is el a szobát.

A lakás a harmadik emeleten volt, Manhattanben, pont akkora, amekkorának lennie kellett, hop-hálózatba bekötött kandallóval meg minden egyébbel, ami egy varázslóháztartáshoz kellett, ugyanakkor anya szeretett mugli cuccai sem hiányoztak – úgymint tévé, vezetékes telefon és sütő.

Meg az én szeretett mugli cuccom, a mikro.

És mielőtt kényelmesen elrendezkedhetett volna mindenki, már meg is érkezett az első vendég.

* * *

Jeff Anderson a Főnix Rendjének amerikai tagja volt. Hadart, az akcentusa majdhogynem elviselhetetlen volt, még a briteknél is rosszabb, és állandóan vigyorgott, miközben őszülő haja mindig a szemébe lógott. Amikor Harryékkel együtt beléptünk a nappaliba, ahol Amandának és anyának magyarázott valamit elmélyülten, felpillantott, és ugyanúgy reagált a látványra, ahogy az átlagos emberek: a tekintete Harry homlokára siklott, és amikor megpillantotta a srác sebhelyét, a lélegzete elakadt és a mágiája megkavarodott.

Kellemetlen volt a pasas, nem kedveltem. A kisugárzása frusztrált, és reménykedtem benne, az iskolatársaim nem ilyenek lesznek, különben már az első hét után a hajamat tépve könyörgök majd Amandának, hogy vigyen vissza Londonba, és adjon át Voldemortnak.

Aztán onnantól kezdve az egész nap kiesett. Azt hiszem, Hermione talán rá akart venni a tanulásra, de a lakásból való kimozdulást egyikünk se merte megkockáztatni, annyira hozzászoktunk már nyáron a bezártsághoz. Hiába az USA, mi a biztosíték, hogy nincsenek halálfalók? Hogy nem támadnak meg minket az utcán sétálva?

Így, azt hiszem, egész nap semmi érdekfeszítő nem történt. Az időeltolódás letepert mindenkit, nekem meg nem volt kedvem bájitalokat főzőcskézni.

Ha jól emlékszem, ugyanilyen állapotban voltam akkor is, amikor Londonba költöztünk. Kicsit talán súlyosabb letargiában, de majdnem ilyenben.

Aztán másnap Amanda berontott négy dobozzal.

– Nesztek – osztotta szét. – Itt jobban szeretik a mugli cuccokat, és amúgy is gyorsabb a mobiltelefon, mint a bagolyposta, ha vészhelyzet van.

Lasty az ablakpárkányon ülve méltatlankodva felhuhogott. A többi bagoly még nem tért vissza éjszakai felderítéséből.

– Ugyanakkor ha jól tudom, hobbiállatként még tartják – folytatta zavartalanul keresztanyám.

Ron gyanakodva forgatta meg a dobozt, amíg Hermione meg nem elégelte, és ki nem bontotta neki.

– _Mobiltelefon_? – kérdezte végül.

A gond ott kezdődött, hogy osztoztam aggodalmában. Jó, jó, használtam telefont, főleg Sky miatt, mivel ő ragaszkodott a származásához, de amúgy nem voltam jóban velük. Végtére is, boszorkány lettem volna…

– Nyugi, használható mágikus helyeken is, varázslófejlesztés. – Amanda profin értette félre az aggodalmat.

– Én azt hiszem, megleszek nélk… – kezdtem volna, de Amanda tekintete rám villant.

– Ki ne merd mondani – figyelmeztetett.

Sam vánszorgott be a nappaliba, mögötte Jase ugrabugrált.

– Megyünk bevásárolni… ni… ni… – dalolta öcsém vidáman, majd meglátta gyászos, dobozos gyülekezetünket. – Az meg mi?

– Mobilfeleton – motyogta Ron.

– Telefon – javította ki Harry és Hermione kórusban.

– Mindegy – morogta. – Komolyan higgyük el, hogy a Maaikében ezt használják? – fordult Amandához, akiről lerítt, hogy pár pillanat, és megátkoz minket.

– Én intéztem a beíratásotokat – vágta rá. – És képzeld, nem láttam mágust, aki ne ezeket a vackokat használta volna!

Előkapartam a saját kis bigyómat, és két ujjal felcsippentve megszemléltem.

_Van benne mágia_ – közölte a nyilvánvalót Maggie.

_A keresztanyádnak agyára ment a munkája_ – állapította meg vele egy időben Soul.

_Biztos, hogy komolyan gondolja?_ – érdeklődött óvatosan Harry, még mindig bontatlan dobozát tanulmányozva.

Na, ez van, amikor mindenkinek egyszerre jut eszébe valami.

– Köszönjük szépen, akkor ki is próbáljuk – hadarta Hermione, és már rángatta is Ront a szobánk felé, mivel látszott rajta, hogy volna még hozzáfűznivalója a dologhoz.

És ennyit a szólásszabadságról.

Amint becsapódott az ajtó, már fel is fortyantam:

– Minek nekünk telefon? Különösen ilyen kis vacak – néztem újra a kezemben tartott fekete készülékre. Amennyire megállapíthattam, rém egyszerű volt a használata, legalábbis reméltem, hogy a zöld telefont ábrázoló gombocska a hívást jelzi. A csúsztatásos trükkre elég hamar rájöttem, és onnantól kezdve már kezdett tényleg telefont idézni a dolog a számokkal.

Vezetékeshez voltam szokva, na.

– Ezek nagyon is hasznosak lesznek – vágta rá Hermione, kezében máris a használati utasítással.

– Ha te mondod… – hagyta rá Harry. Évek óta ismerte, és…

_Amit Hermione mond, az általában igaz és be is jön_ – darálta le nekem, mint valami betanult szöveget.

Ajaj… ez súlyosan hangzik…

Ron ellenben szintén a készülékre meredt elgondolkodva.

– Ha ezt használjuk, nincs szükségünk Riára a kapcsolattartáshoz, igaz? – kérdezte végül.

– Szóval dobtok? – érdeklődtem ártatlanul.

_Gonoszak_… – „zokogta" színpadiasan Maggie, úgy, hogy mindenki hallja – az én hatékony segítségemmel, persze.

– Mi? Dehogyis! – védekezett Ron.

Leborultam az ágyamra, reményeim szerint a „magányos pózban".

– Érzem – motyogtam. – Ez itt már a vég…

– Kisebbségi komplexus – fordított Hermione szemrebbenés nélkül.

Vetettem rá egy gyilkos pillantást, amiért elrontotta az előadásomat.

– Doktor Granger, mennyire súlyos a helyzet? – érdeklődött Harry, szakértő szemmel vizsgálva az arckifejezésemet. – Megúszhatja még az elmegyógyintézetet?

_Azt erősen kétlem…_ – motyogta Soul.

_A ti jóvoltotokból_ – válaszolt Maggie.

_Mindannyiunk jóvoltából_ – vágta rá azonnal.

– Nos… – Hermione összepréselt szájjal tanulmányozott, mint valami ritka esetet. – Talán még menthető… Egy könyvkúra…

– Ne már, nem akarhatod, hogy végleg megbolonduljon! – méltatlankodott Ron, Harry pedig egyetértően hümmögött.

– Indulunk! – Jase kiáltása élesen harsant, ahogy eltrappolt az ajtónk előtt.

A jó hangulatot elfújták. Megmerevedtem.

A néma csend frusztrálóan hatott, ahogy a folyosóról kihallatszott Jase izgatott futkározása és anya sikertelen kísérletei, hogy megpróbálja leállítani.

Fura volt, hogy ismét csak egy házban élünk, ugyanakkor – megszokott. Nem értettem.

És nem is akartam megérteni.

* * *

A lakás mugli városrészben volt, közel a keleti part legnagyobb varázsló-negyedéhez, ahova gyalog is csak öt percbe telt eljutni.

Aktuális kísérőnk, Jeff „Kellemetlen" Anderson pedig folyamatosan beszélt:

– Az utcán természetesen mugliriasztó bűbájok vannak – magyarázta, amint beléptünk egy elhagyatott, poros kis sikátorba.

– Meg alapvető pajzsbűbájok és egy ellenőrző pont – motyogtam halkan, úgy, hogy még véletlenül se hallja meg.

– Kihagytad a tükörbűbájt – egészített ki Harry.

Mágiaérzékelés – ezúttal az előnyösebb oldaláról. Bár csak amiatt tudtam megállapítani, melyik réteg milyen funkciót tölt be, hogy a legtöbbjüket én is el tudtam végezni. Harry pedig az én emlékeimből bányászta elő a számára a beazonosításhoz szükséges információt.

– Milyen alapúak? – kérdezte izgatottan Hermione.

– Hát, főként mágia… – motyogta Ron gunyorosan.

A lány vetett rá egy gyilkos pillantást – ami azon nyomban elenyészett, ahogy Mr. Anderson megtorpant egy hatalmas, két szárnyú kovácsoltvas kapu előtt, ami mögött egy elhagyatott, dudvától és szeméttől hemzsegő udvar látképe terült el.

Majd a kapu egyszerűen kitárult, és mögötte egy szépen gondozott park látványa tárult a szemünk elé. A szemét meg a dudva meg mintha sosem létezett volna.

– A Maaike Park túloldalán van az Akadémia is, a Kollégiummal együtt – magyarázta Mr. Anderson. – Mindannyian oda fogtok járni, gyerekek? – mosolygott ránk barátságosan.

Kíváncsi voltam, vajon mindannyiunk arca megrándult-e a „gyerekek" kifejezésre, vagy csak az enyém és Harryé.

– Én nem – csicseregte vidáman Sam. Őt úgy tűnt, nem viseli meg túlzottan kvibli mivolta miatti megkülönböztetés, és az, hogy erre az évre már el kell szakadnia ikertestvérétől. – Én mugli suliba fogok járni.

Élesen figyeltem, miként reagál a férfi, de semmi undor vagy megvetés nem suhant át az arcán, talán csak egy kis döbbenet – és ez volt a szerencséje, különben nem garantáltam volna, hogy megéri a másnapot.

Újabban agresszívebb is lettem, bár a miértekre nem kerestem a választ, inkább a környezetváltozás, a kontinensváltás és az új iskola számlájára írtam a dolgot.

De az hiszem, kissé elkalandoztam a témától.

A parkban – ahogy az egy parktól elvárható volt – fák álltak, meg tökéletesen gondozott sövény, fű virágágyás, meg a többi. Senkivel sem futottunk össze, szerintem mi egy kevésbé népszerű bejáraton át jöhettünk, de aztán kiértünk a főutcára, és arcon csapott a tömeg.

Úgy bizony, tömeg, de még mekkora! Majdnem olyan volt, mint az Abszol út, egyetlen aprócska különbséggel: itt nem volt feltűnő a mugli ruha. Rajtunk kívül az emberek fele szintén olyat viselt.

És más varázstalan eszközt sem vetettek el: hol egy seprűt láttam felvillanni, hol egy biciklit, sőt, még egy riksa is előbukkant egy pillanatra valahol – igaz, mágiával hajtották, de akkor is riksa volt. Előttünk egy taláros varázsló rohant el, mobiltelefonba magyarázva valamit dühösen, mellettünk varangyok ugráltak, pórázra kötve. Az utcát övező épületek a legkülönbözőbb stílusokban épültek: volt ott hatalmas, ötemeletes, sötétített üvegablakos, muglira hajazó irodaház, japán dódzsó, „csak-a-mágia-tart-már-össze"-típusú száztornyú kastély, előző évszázadban épült házak sora, színváltós falú kínai ruhabolt, és még ezerféle épület, a hely pedig lüktetett a mágiától. És biztosra vettem, hogy ezt minden jelenlévő érzi.

A varázstalan és a varázsvilág keveredett a lehető legtökéletesebb és legbizarrabb formában az orrunk előtt. Nagy-Britanniában ez elképzelhetetlen lett volna, már eleve a begyöpösödött aranyvérűek hatalma és hagyományai miatt, itt viszont, Amerikában, az Újvilágban, vagy hogyan is nevezték a gyarmatosítás éveiben ezt a mára már felkapott kontinensen ez úgy tűnt, megszokott.

Oldalra pislogtam, és láttam, egyedül a felnőtteket és az ikreket nem rázta meg a dolog, utóbbi kettőt persze nem azért nem, mert már találkoztak hasonlóval az életük során, dehogy! Jase-t túlságosan is lefoglalta, hogy hamarosan megkapja élete első pálcáját, még ha az csak egy boltban vásárolt vacak is lesz, Sam pedig úgy fogta fel az egészet, mint a világ legtermészetesebb dolgát: itt volt esélye, még kvibliként is.

– Akkor mindenki nézelődik, vásárolgat, aztán hazamegy – közölte a véleményét Amanda. – Elég nagyok vagytok már, tudtok magatokra vigyázni – fordult hozzánk.

Persze, de ezt egy évvel ezelőtt vajon miért nem hitte el?

– Nem fogják megtámadni őket? – vetette fel anya aggódva.

– Dehogy fogják, ez itt New York, Mrs. Matthews! – kiáltott fel lelkesen Mr. Anderson.

– Pont ezért kérdeztem – morogta anya, de annyiban hagyta a dolgot. Valószínűleg úgy döntött, ha pont egy new yorkit nem fog meghatni a saját bűnözési statisztikájuk, akkor őt se. – Sam, Jase, gyertek velem. És nem felgyújtani az utcát, vagy vérfarkasokba botlani! – kiáltott még felénk.

Mi pedig belevetettük magunkat a tömegbe, miközben én létrehoztam egy csatornát, bár félig így is hangosan kommunikáltunk – mert nincs is annál hátborzongatóbb, mint négy néma tinédzser egymás mellett. De így legalább Maggie és Soul is közvetlenül kommentálhatta a dolgokat.

– _Egyszerűbb lett volna, ha elkísérjük az öcsédet_ – közölte a véleményét Harry.

– _Viszont könnyebben lebukhattunk volna_ – vágta rá Hermione. – _Így kockázatmentesebb._

– _Bár macerásabb _– vetette fel Ron.

– _Oké, a hisztit későbbre halasszuk!_ – jelentettem ki, magamra vállalva a felelősségteljes felnőtt hálátlan szerepét. – _Először megvesszük a könyveket, különben még a végén összefutunk velük. Jase-nek első dolga a pálca lesz._

Hermione azonnal fellelkesült a dologtól, a két fiú már kevésbé.

_Még az is lehet, hogy találkozunk a Harmadikkal_ – közölte izgatottan Maggie, de úgy, hogy csak én halljam. Őt feldobta a hír.

Engem kevésbé. Én aggódtam, mivel emlékeztem rá, milyen hosszú és rossz volt, míg mi Harryvel eljutottunk erre a szintre. Most pedig újra végig kellene csinálnunk ugyanezt?

Nagyon reméltem, hogy nem, mert még egy olyan tortúrát, mint az, nem bírtam volna ki. Főleg nem ebben a félig mugli, félig nem világban, ami bármennyire is harmonikusnak tűnt, számomra nem stimmelt valami. Hogy is mondják?

A legszebb alma is lehet férges.

Bár lehet, ez csak a Harrytől felszedett paranoia.


	5. Robbanás

**5\. fejezet: Robbanás**

– Oké, az előbb érdeklődtem az eladótól – vázolta a helyzetet Hermione, kilépve a könyvesboltból, kezében két dugig tömött szatyorral. Neki legalább háromszor annyit kellett vennie, mint nekünk, pedig azért a gyógyítással és anatómiával, meg persze az általános tantárgyakkal foglalkozó alapkötetek sem voltak kevesen. Egyszóval majd leszakadt a kezem, de ugyebár van az a törvény, hogy amíg nem nagykorú az ember, addig nem varázsolhat iskolán kívül… – Három pálcabolt van a környéken. Egyik sem Ollivander néven, de ez nem zárja ki azt, hogy ne találjuk meg, akit keresünk.

– Ha nevet változtatott, necces lesz kihúzni belőle, hol van a remekműve – motyogtam.

– Vagy kinél – pontosított Harry. – A személy a lényeg.

_A magad nevében beszélj!_ – csattant sértődötten Maggie.

_Ezúttal kénytelen vagyok egyetérteni vele_ – közölte Soul.

– Szétosztjuk a címeket – folytatta Hermione zavartalanul. A könyvesbolt úgy hatott rá, mint másra a doppingszer: totál felpörgött tőle, és megállíthatatlannak tűnt. – Párokban felkeresünk egy-egy címet, ha az egyik az, amit keresünk, Harry vagy Ria értesít. Ha nem, a harmadiknál találkozunk.

Szemeztem a tömeggel. Kicsit nehezemre esett úgy odafigyelni rá, hogy a mágia zsongása kezdte totál kikezdeni az idegeimet, de igyekeztem kizárni a tudatomból ezt a kis kellemetlenséget. Most nyomon vagyunk. Mint egy detektívregényben.

Hermione lediktálta a címeket. Reméltem, hogy az elsők között lesz az, amelyiket mi keressük, csak hogy rövidre zárjuk ezt az egészet. Izgalmas nyomozósdi ide vagy oda, kissé ideges is voltam emiatt. Olyan dolgokba ütjük az orrunkat, amik nem biztos, hogy feltétlenül ránk tartoznak – attól függetlenül, hogy biztos, hogy érintettek vagyunk benne. De muszáj volt. Az első lépés a Harmadik megtalálása, a többi ráér utána, világ végével meg apokalipszissel együtt. Hogy a sötétség terjeszkedéséről vagy mijéről ne is beszéljünk.

Mionével indultam párban, a tömegben rendületlenül csörtetve előre, miközben kapcsolatban maradtam Harryvel. De persze nem beszéltünk.

Beléptünk a tiszta, csili-vili üzletbe, ami szöges ellentéte volt annak, amit az Abszol úton Ollivandernél láttam, és a közelébe sem ért Garret kuckójához – ami ugyan leginkább egy félig összeomlott fészer, egy sátor, és egy fa lombkoronájának keveréke volt, de ez lényegtelen.

– Tuti, hogy nem ez az – jelentettem ki, megtorpanva az üzlet előtt. Eddigi tapasztalataim azt mutatták, hogy az Ollivander-família nem túlzottan ad a külsőségekre. Biztos voltam benne, hogy anya messzire elkerüli ezt a helyet, és Jason nem innen választott pálcát.

– Miből gondolod? – kérdezte Hermione, ám meg sem várta a válaszomat, hanem rögtön benyitott.

Sóhajtva utánamentem. Houston, baj van a kommunikációval!

Azonnal egy fiatal férfi sietett elénk. Nem kellett várakozni egy pillanatot sem, éppen ráértek. Az üzlet jelen pillanatban csontüres volt.

– Jó napot! – köszönt gyorsan Hermione illedelmesen. Utána ismételtem, kissé lehangoltabban. Mi egy nőt kerestünk. Ez itt egy férfi.

_Én megmondtam_ – akartam hangosan énekelni, de igyekeztem visszafogni magam, már csak a jelenlévők miatt is.

– Mit tehetek önökért? – érdeklődött a férfi. – Pálcára…

– Dehogy! – vágtam rá gyorsan és talán kissé udvariatlanul, de nem igazán tudott zavarni. Hermionét annál inkább, ezt tudtomra is adta egy sunyiban sípcsonton rúgással.

– Elnézést, nem pálcáért jöttünk – helyesbített. – Csupán egy hölgyet keresünk, Miss Ollivandert. Ha meg tudná esetleg mondani, hol találjuk…

A férfi elfintorodott, amit újdonsült nyomozó-képességeim azonnal lefordítottak: ezek szerint nem változtatott nevet! Meg persze a pasas nem kedvelte a konkurenciát, talán hímsovinizmusból, talán mert pusztán jobb volt nála a nő – ennyire még nem voltam profi.

Hermione a reakciót látva azonnal folytatta, rögtönözve mesét, habbal.

– Mert tudja, a bátyja bagolyposta útján nem tudta elérni a tengerentúlról, ezért minket kért meg, hogy kézbesítsünk neki egy levelet. Fontos lenne, hogy megtaláljuk, de nem tudjuk a címét.

A férfi tekintete meglágyult, az enyém elkerekedett a döbbenettől. Hermionének van más stílusa a tudálékos eminensen kívül, ez oké.

De mióta van neki aranyos, _ártatlan_ arca?

_Ravasz, akár egy mardekáros_ – jegyezte meg Maggie.

_Vagy csak jó színész._

_A kettő egy és ugyanaz ebben az esetben, drágám._

– De… persze… – motyogta a férfi, és amikor elfordult, én odafordultam a lányhoz.

– Nem akart téged a Süveg véletlenül a Mardekárba osztani? – súgtam neki halkan.

Hermione vetett rám egy szemrehányó pillantást.

– Az USA-ban vagyunk, Ria. Itt nincsenek házak, tehát neked is le kéne szoknod arról, hogy ez alapján csoportosítod az embereket – oktatott ki.

Csúnyán néztem rá. A csapatból rajta kívül én voltam az utolsó, aki házak alapján kategorizált mindenkit, végtére is, én csak egy évet jártam oda… Ezek szerint az is megártott, állapítottam meg mogorván magamban.

Vagy csak Hermione élvezi titokban mások szadizását.

A férfi lefirkantott golyóstollal – golyóstollal! – egy címet egy darab papírra – hangsúlyozottan értsd ezt is… Amennyire tapasztaltam, Amerikában súlyosabban összefonódott a varázs- és a mugli világ, mint amire számítottam. Vegyük a példát: mobil, papír, toll. Nem bagoly, pergamen, penna.

Az én szememben ez egy kicsit már-már… morbidnak tűnt.

_Hogy viselik ezt a felső tízezer tagjai?_ – filozofált Maggie.

_Mármint az aranyvérű elitre gondolsz? Szerintem be sem teszik ide a lábukat _– válaszoltam.

Azt viszont el tudtam képzelni, hogy az újgazdag réteg bevette magát Hollywoodba, és a sztárokkal jópofiznak, esetleg _ők maguk_ sztárok… Mondom, bármit. De speciel egy Malfoy-kaliberű családot már nehezen tudtam volna belepakolni egy ilyen környezetbe.

Az a sanda gyanúm támadt, hogy valószínűleg agyvérzést kaptak volna itt.

Hermione bűbájos mosollyal megköszönte a címet, én meg közöltem Harryékkel, hogy sínen vagyunk.

Valahogy végig éreztem, hogy nem lesz olyan szerencsénk, hogy az első kettő közül lesz az egyik az, amit keresünk. Ollivander kisasszony címe gyakorlatilag egy mérfölddel volt arrébb, én pedig a félórás séta alatt komolyan kezdtem elgondolkodni azon, tulajdonképpen mekkora ez a varázslónegyed?

És hogy nem tűnik fel ez a mugliknak? Persze, tértágító, meg riasztók, de _ilyen_ mértékben?!

De már léteznek műholdak. Na, azt hogyan védik le?

Vagy értesítették a Pentagont, a CIA-t vagy a fene tudja, melyik hatóságot, azok tudnak róluk, és leszarják.

– Amúgy nem kötelessége kiadni a vásárlója nevét – szólalt meg Hermione, miután megálltunk az üzlet előtt, hogy bevárjuk Harryéket, akik másik irányból közelítették meg a helyet. És el is tévedtek közben.

Én meg élveztem, és a világért sem segítettem volna nekik.

– Sőt, tulajdonképpen fel is jelenthet minket – folytatta Mione, aki nyilván áttanulmányozta a komplett amerikai törvénykönyvet, hogy ilyen jól tudta. – És akkor mi…

– Te most beijedtél? – kérdeztem óvatosan.

Hermione a padunkkal szembeni üzletre mutatott.

– _Szerinted?_

Megvizsgáltam az épületet. Mr. Ollivander Abszol úti üzlete ehhez képest luxusüzlet volt, csillogó-villogó… Én mondtam, hogy nem adnak a külsőségekre, de sosem hittem volna, hogy _ennyire_.

Először is, nem volt kirakat, csupán egy tábla az erősen lestrapált ajtó felett, amely büszkén hirdette az Ollivander nevet, amit nem időszámításunk előtt alapítottak, mint Abszol úti társát, hanem csak 1981-ben. Az egész épület összesen egy emelet volt, szinte elveszett a mellette emelkedő két hatalmas üzlettömb között, két apró ablakát vastag rács fedte és függöny takarta. A falon graffitik rétege állt különböző korokból, szinte már látható vastagságban, és az összbenyomás inkább taszító volt, mint hívogató. Csodálkoztam, hogy egyáltalán hogy vezethet valaki egy ilyen üzletet – azután rájöttem, hogy hiába nem törődik a külsővel, a szakmai hírneve ilyen apróságokat elsöpör. Azalatt a tíz perc alatt, amíg Harryékre vártunk, három család is járt ott. Iskolakezdésnél bizonyára megszokott ez itt.

Nem csoda, hogy az a pálcás pasas úgy ki volt akadva ránk.

– Ez az? – Ron nem leplezte fintorát, amikor mellénk érve megszemlélte az üzletet.

Harry szintén bizonytalan volt. Én éreztem is, a többiek csak látták.

– Igen – bólintott Hermione.

– Száz százalék – tettem hozzá. A mágiának az a nyüzsgése, ami onnan áradt, határozottan pálcákra utalt. Maggie beazonosított egy igazi pálcakészítőt is, úgyhogy a külcsínt összevetve a tartalmával kizárásos alapon csak Ollivander maradt. A kisasszony.

– Akkor – kezdte Harry, bizonytalanul meredve az ajtóra –… bemegyünk?

* * *

Ott álltunk, négyen, egy közepes méretű, félhomályos helyiségben, ahol fényt csak egy poros lámpa árasztott – mintha vámpírbarlangba csöppentünk volna, vagy tudomisén. A fura az volt, hogy bent mindenhol makulátlan tisztaság és – bútorok hiányában – rend uralkodott. Sehol egy pókháló, porréteg vagy akárcsak egy aprócska sárfolt a fekete, nyikorgó parkettán. Kicsit ijesztő volt.

Azután a csengő hangjára előlejtett a pult mögötti szobából egy… nő.

Talárt viselt, mint az itteni varázslótársadalom ötven százaléka, alatta azonban kapucnis felsőt és farmert, kopott tornacsukával. A legfurcsább az volt, hogy míg én egy vénasszonyra számítottam, addig a valóság egészen másképpen festett: Miss Ollivander látszólag maximum a harmincas évei közepén járhatott. Első ránézésre csak az jutott az eszembe, hogy tulajdonképpen mekkora a korkülönbség közte meg Ollivander úr között? A nő arca szép volt, fiatalos, míg Ollivander egy öregember… Plasztikai bűbáj! Csak is ez lehet a kulcs…

A szeme azonban ugyanolyan veséig hatoló volt, mint a bátyjának.

– Miben segíthetek? – kérdezte. A hangja rekedt volt, mély, és sehogy sem tudtam összeegyeztetni az arccal. Mintha egy másik személy beszélt volna.

Tudtam én, hogy plasztika…

Egyöntetűen Hermionére néztünk, aki zavartan pislogott vissza ránk, azután rögtön leesett neki, mit akarunk – nem hiába volt ám zseni. Kaptunk tőle egy gyilkos pillantást, azután komolyan előrelépett, és belekezdett rögtönzött beszédébe.

– Jó napot, Miss Ollivander, mi csak…

A nő a szavába vágva rám és Harryre bökött:

– Ti ketten, mutassátok a pálcátokat. _Most_ – tette hozzá hidegen, amikor látta, hogy nem moccanunk.

_Na ne, nem akarok dokihoz menni!_ – nyafogott Soul. Sosem hallottam ilyen hangon beszélni.

_Nem kell félni, nem fog fájni_ – vigasztalta Maggie gúnyosan.

Elővettük a pálcánkat Harryvel, de egyikünknek sem akaródzott közelebb lépve átadni.

A nő türelmetlenül felhorkantott, villámgyorsan kikerülte a pultot, és szinte követhetetlen gyorsasággal elénk lépve kitépte a kezünkből a fegyverünket.

Azt hiszem, joggal mondhatom, hogy mind a négyen le voltunk sokkolva.

– Sejtem, mit akartok. Azt a személyt keresitek, akinél az én remekem van, ugye? – nézett ránk. Kívülálló talán lefegyverző nyíltságnak nevezte volna ezt a viselkedést, nekem speciel leginkább az áldozatára leső héja jutott róla az eszembe.

– Igen – közölte Hermione szintén nyíltan. Lefegyverezve.

Miss Ollivander a pálcáinkat vizsgálva folytatta a vallatást, holott azt nekünk kellett volna tennünk vele.

– Szabad megkérdeznem, miért?

– Nos… – Hermione megakadt, én pedig át tudtam érezni a helyzetét: most mondjuk el, hogy egy jóslat miatt? Mert segíthet egy amúgy vesztes háborúban? Életveszélyes háborúban egy megalomániás őrült ellen? Plusz mert beszél a pálcája.

És mert csak.

– Hallgatom – morogta.

– Mert beszél a pálcánk szelleme – szólaltam meg, minden előzetes egyeztetés nélkül, spontán felindulásból. – De ezt maga is tudja, igaz? Mert _muszáj_ őt megtalálnunk!

Attól a pillantástól, amit ezért a felszólalásomért kaptam tőle, leginkább szerencsétlenül tekergőző gilisztának éreztem magam a csalin.

– Ó, valóban? Idejöttök az üzletembe, két olyan pálcával, amit soha a büdös életben nem akartam többé látni, és információt követeltek? Mégis mit képzeltek, kik vagytok ti? – kérdezte dühösen.

Hirtelen nagyon kezdtem aggódni Maggie-ék épsége miatt. A nő kezei olyan erősen szorították a fákat, hogy azt hittem, puszta kézzel akarja elroppantani. Valószínűleg tényleg azt akarta, de Maggie hirtelen bevetette azt a trükköt, amit nálam is eljátszott már párszor: felforrósította a nyelet.

A nő fájdalmas szisszenéssel engedte el a pálcákat, amik hangosan koppanva landoltak a fapadlón. A vörös árnyalatú fa szabályosan izzott, ahogy kicsit gurult, majd megállt, útja során szenes nyomot hagyva a padlóban.

Az izzása még ki sem hunyt, amikor én már felkaptam, gondolkodás nélkül – csak később jutott el a tudatomig, hogy engem nem égetett meg. Harry alig lemaradva követte a példámat.

– Takarodjatok – közölte Miss Ollivander, pillanatok alatt nyerve vissza hidegvérét. Sérült kezét talárja alá rejtette. – _Most!_ – sziszegte dühösen, miután egyikünk se mozdult.

– De… – kezdte volna Ron tétován.

– _TAKARODJATOK! _– emelte fel most már a hangját a nő.

Megborzongtam. Ijesztő volt, és szíves-örömest tettem eleget a kérésének. Karon ragadtam a még mindig béna Harryt, másik kezemmel Ron karjába markoltam bele, és Hermionéval egyesítve erőinket kirángattuk őket az üzletből.

Az ajtó döngve csapódott be mögöttünk.

– Nos… ez nem ment valami jól – állapította meg Ron.

Mogorván bámultunk rá.

– Szóval _ennyire_ nem bírja a bátyjait – jegyezte meg Harry.

– Biztos nagy családi vita volt – tette hozzá Ron. – Fú, ha én így összevesznék mondjuk Fredékkel…

– Akkor Mrs. Weasley mindhármatokat addig átkozna, amíg ki nem békültök – ábrándította ki Hermione.

Én csendben konzultáltam Maggie-vel:

_Jól vagy?_

Maggie nem válaszolt. Csak remegett – és nem képletesen. Alig bírtam a kezemben tartani a pálcát, a rezgések miatt folyton kicsúszott az amúgy is hideg ujjaim közül. De tudtam, mit érez: ugyanazt, amit Soul is jelen pillanatban. Dühös volt, frusztrált, ingerült, és egy kicsit… nos egy kicsit ő is félt, mint mindannyian.

Könyörgöm, még Harry is megijedt, bár leplezte. Egyedül engem nem tudott átvágni teljesen amiatt a hülye kötelék miatt.

– Megyünk? – kérdezte végül Harry.

Csalódott volt. Hermione és Ron is. Na jó, mindannyian. Itt van az orrunk előtt a következő nyom, ami talán némileg helyrepakol pár dolgot ebben az átkozott kavalkádban, amiben egyre nehezebb eligazodni… És kidobnak az üzletből! Miért utálja ennyire a bátyjait?

Meg tulajdonképpen mit vártunk? Beállítunk ide Angliából, és azt várjuk, hogy információt adjon az egyik vevőjéről… Nevetséges…

– Igen – válaszolta végül Hermione.

Ebben a pillanatban valami megváltozott a hátunk mögött. Nem tudnám megmondani, mi, de a ház ereszén ücsörgő galambok hirtelen hangos szárnycsapásokkal felszálltak. A légnyomás egyik pillanatról a másikra leesett – a következő másodpercben pedig, pontosan akkor, amikor három társam előrelépett, a ház megrázkódott mögöttünk.

Az ablaküvegek hangos csörömpöléssel törtek össze, forró levegő taszított hátba, az üzlet pedig egy fülsüketítő robbanás kíséretében lángba borult.

Arra tértem magamhoz, hogy a sétáló közepén fekszem, a padra felkenődve, cseng a fülem, de azon kívül semmit nem hallok. A hátamat először nem éreztem, azután égni kezdett. Mozdulni sem bírtam, úgy feküdtem, szemem sarkából látva, hogy a ház, ahonnan kijöttünk, most éppen ég, hatalmas, fekete lángokkal, felette pedig valami fura jel…

Mielőtt elveszítettem az eszméletem, rájöttem, mi az: a Sötét Jegy.

Voldemort keze ide is elért.


	6. A Harmadik

**6\. fejezet: A Harmadik**

Talán már meséltem egyszer régen, hogy az Ebrithyl egy mugli falucska közelében volt. Little Cheryl. Ott laktunk, apu onnan járt be dolgozni a közeli városka klinikájára.

Amikor hatéves lettem, kézen fogott, és elvitt engem vásárolni tollat, füzetet és iskolatáskát, miközben elmagyarázta, hogy én most iskolába fogok járni, varázstalan emberek közé, akik nem tudják sem azt, hogy boszorkány vagyok, sem azt, hogy ha megsértenek, rossz idő lesz, és nem mehetnek majd ki az udvarra játszani. Azután másnap elvitt Little Cheryl iskolájába.

Mint mondtam, egy kis faluról beszéltünk, gyakorlatilag a hegyekben. Csak azért volt iskolája, mert a környéken még volt pár a falu, amikből a szülők még annak ellenére is inkább ide hozták a gyerekeiket, hogy a településnek igen… _érdekes_ híre volt. Boszorkafalvának is nevezték, mivel köztudott volt, hogy _furcsa_ dolgok történtek a környékén. Meg hát a fele lakos pletykás kvibli vagy olyan mugli volt, aki varázserővel rendelkező személlyel házasodott össze, így hát már-már tényként kezelte mindenki arrafelé, hogy boszorkányok és varázslók márpedig annak ellenére is léteznek, hogy ember lépett a Holdra és feltalálták a számítógépet meg a faxot. Voltak ugyan kételkedők, de ők nem Little Cherylben éltek, így hát nem is nagyon lehettek szemtanúk például akkor, amikor Mary Steward (akkor lett végzős, amikor én elsős) lila lángokba borította véletlenül a hegyoldalt vagy Jackie Collins (egy évvel Mary alatt) kényszerleszállást hajtott végre a seprűjével a mugli iskola kellős közepén.

Senki nem jött eltusolni a dolgot, lévén kis falu, eldugott falu, meg amúgy is messze van Dublintól.

És a baglyos incidensek sorozatát még nem is említettem, de mindegy. (A lényeg, hogy a bagolyvadászat nem puszta hagyományként és hobbiként indult. Volt rá _indok._)

Szóval, én tizenegy éves koromig mugli iskolába jártam. Még azután is, hogy apa meghalt, anyával és az ikrekkel pedig felköltöztünk az Ebrithyl kollégiumába, mondván, így mindenkinek kényelmesebb lesz. És az iskolában mindenki tudta, hacsak hallgatólagosan is, hogy boszorkány vagyok, és nem szabad rágót ragasztani a székemre, amibe beleülök, különben varanggyá változtatom az illetőt. Nem mintha én lettem volna ott az egyetlen varázserővel rendelkező tanuló, de tőlem függött az, hogy szünetben bent ülünk a tanteremben azért, mert szakad az eső, vagy kimehetünk fogócskázni.

Jól van, na, de melyik hatéves kislány ne dicsekedne el a „szupererejével"?

Ja, hogy miért mondom el most mindezt? Egyrészt életrajzi adalékként, másrészt… a játékok miatt.

A többi kislány mindig papás-mamást akart játszani, amibe a fiúkat sosem lehetett beszervezni, mert ők fiúk voltak – talán ez vezetett később ahhoz, hogy baráti köröm szinte csak és kizárólag lányokból állt? Nem mintha bármi bajom lett volna velük – az az eset örök barátságot kovácsolt közém és közéjük, amikor szabadon eresztettünk egy tucat csokibékát, és a fél osztály sikoltva menekült előlük.

Visszatérve a papás-mamásra, én inkább az orvosos mellett érveltem minden egyes alkalommal. Ha sikerült rávennem őket – ami valamiért, talán azért mert én az _Ég_ és nem a _Föld_ leánya voltam, elég ritkán esett meg –, általában én szereztem meg a nagyszerű orvos szerepét, aki még a halottat is feltámasztja, valami csodával határos módon, miközben keresztülmegy egy csomó extrém helyzeten. Akkoriban úgy mondtuk, hogy egy csomó kaland meg izé történik vele. De főleg izé.

Egyszer játszottuk már azt, de akkor én csak nővérke voltam. Valaki szerzett egy ollót, bevonultunk a mászóka mögötti bokor takarásába, az volt a műtő, és kiválasztottuk a szerencsétlent, akit Jane Bondnak – mint mondtam, a fiúk nem szívesen szerepjátékoztak velünk – neveztünk el (igazából Natalie vagy valami ilyesmi volt a neve). Miss Bond éppen egy nagyon titkos küldetésen volt a környéken egy várban, ahol a gonosz Mr. Bad (kreativitásunk nevek terén hagyott még némi kívánnivalót maga után) éppen a világot akarta elpusztítani, de Jane megakadályozta. Viszont súlyosan megsérült. És hát az egyetlen kórház közel s távol a mi iskolánk volt…

Így Sylvi magára vállalta, hogy kioperálja az agyából a golyót, és a feje a kémnek jobb lesz, mint újkorában. De hát ugyebár ahhoz, hogy egy ilyen súlyos sérülést meg lehessen gyógyítani, le kellett vágni a páciens haját.

Hát, én és Lucy lefogtuk Natalie-t, Sylvi pedig megkopasztotta egy részen a papírvágó ollóval.

Natalie pedig hagyta. Elvégre ő volt Bond. Jane Bond.

Világéletemben hosszú hajam volt, így egy kis bűntudatot éreztem, amikor Sylvi belenyírt abba a derékig érő, aranyszőke hajzuhatagba, de gyorsan elhessegettem. Akkor még gőzöm sem volt róla, hogy kevesebb, mint egy évtized múlva az én átlagos barna hajam is hasonló sorsra jut – csak éppen nem egy golyó, hanem egy robbanás okozta hőhullám miatt…

* * *

– Magához tért.

Ez volt az első mondat, amit hallottam, miután visszanyertem az eszméletem, és a másodperc töredékéig szemeztem egy barackvirág színűre kikent plafonnal. Azután Sam arca úszott be a képbe, eltakarva a kilátást. Azután Jase-é is.

Mind a ketten vigyorogtak.

– Nincs hajad, Ria – közölte boldogan Sam. Örömét valószínűleg abban lelte, hogy nővérkéjét ilyesfajta kijelentésekkel sokkolja…

A fejemhez nyúltam.

Azután sikítottam.

A szemem sarkából még kifogtam, hogy Jase és Sam között gazdát vált egy dollár – valószínűleg a reakciómra fogadtak bőszen, amíg eszméletlen voltam. Sikítgattam volna még vidáman pár percig, ha anya nem tapasztja a kezét a számra.

– Halkabban, ez egy ispotály! – sziszegte a fülembe, mire lenyugodtam. A kórház az kórház. Vagy ispotály, s mint ilyen, nekem _azonnal_ fel kellett derítenem a működését. Különben is, vannak hajnövesztő bájitalok. Miért is akadtam tehát ki attól, hogy nincs hajam?

Ja, igen. Utoljára egyéves koromban volt kopasz ott hátul, ahol most kötés van. És ez így nagyon gáz.

Reméltem, hogy nem csak én jártam így. Mármint tudom, hogy nem szép dolog mondjuk Hermionének azt kívánni, hogy neki is égjen le a haja, de legszebb öröm a káröröm, és legalább nem csak nekem kell szenvednem…

Körülnéztem a szobában. Csak én voltam itt, meg a tesóim, anya, meg a szomszédos ágyon Mione. Volt haja, még ha egy kicsivel mintha rövidebb lett volna, mint egyébként. De ugyanolyan göndör volt, és szanaszét állt. Még így, fekve is. És még nem tért magához, vagy legalábbis mélyen aludt, így nem is tudhatott róla, hogy Jase az ő ágyán ücsörög.

Anya követte a tekintetemet.

– Csak alszik. Holnap már mind a négyen elmehetnek. Kiengednek titeket.

Csalódottan felsóhajtottam. Holnap? Már holnap?

_Örülj neki_ – csiripelt ingerülten egy hangocska a fejemben.

Maggie…

_Már miért örüljek? Mi van Harryékkel?_ – kérdeztem. Nem, nem aggódtam. Egyáltalán. Ugyan miért tettem volna? Azok a srácok többet átéltek, mint bárki más…

Na jó, talán egy _kicsit_. De tényleg csak elhanyagolható mértékben, mivel ugyebár barátok voltunk, vagy mi, a barátok pedig ezt teszik, ha a másik mögött egy bomba robban. Azt hiszem. Az ilyen helyzetekre egyelőre nem rendelkeztem megfelelő tapasztalatokkal.

– Mi van a hajammal? – kérdeztem végül hangosan.

Sam elvigyorodott. Még jobban, mint eddig.

– Kigyulladt a hőtől, leégett és a fejbőröd is sérült – hadarta izgatottan. – Mázlid van, hogy sikerült meggyógyítaniuk, még két nap, és beveheted majd a hajnövesztőt is, bár csak a spécit, így _jó sokáig rövid lesz a hajad…_ – dalolta.

_De legalább lesz_ – vigasztalt Maggie.

Hát igen. Legalább lesz… Halleluja.

_Amúgy csak a te hajad kapott lángra_ – tette még hozzá. – _A fiúké is megvan még._

Na, és vannak, akik azt mondják, hogy van igazság a Földön… Hát nincs. Nincs az egész univerzumban… Miért nem az ő hajuk éget le? Van bárkinek is fogalma arról, innentől kezdve milyen macerát kell csinálnom életem végéig? Magától nem fog nőni Sam megjegyzése alapján, szóval ha hosszú hajat akarok, folyton pocsék ízű bájitalt kell innom, ha azt akarom, hogy hosszabb legyen, ha levágatom, akkor se fog nőni… Ó, a fenébe, _miért pont én?!_

Kicsit sajnáltattam még magam pár másodpercig, azután hagytam, hogy anya visszanyomjon az ágyba.

– Aludj még egy kicsit – szólalt meg. – Később az aurorok még fognak feltenni pár kérdést, de ne aggódj miatta…

Ha azt szeretné, hogy ne aggódjak, akkor miért említette? Aurorok… robbanás… sötét jegy…

Bakker, nekem aztán tényleg minden összejön, a jóslatoktól kezdve a fura új erőkön át egy klassz, interkontinentális költözésig…

Abban a pillanatban gyűlöltem Voldemortot, amiért elcseszte az életemet, amiért kikényszerített az Ebrithylből, el a legjobb barátaimtól. Ha választhattam volna Harryék és Skyék között, gondolkodás nélkül az utóbbi lehetőség mellett döntök.

Lelkiismeret-furdalás nélkül.

* * *

Az aurorok csak pár rutinkérdést tettek fel négyünknek a távozásunk előtt. Minthogy mit kerestünk ott a boltnál – üzenetet kézbesítettünk, mert Mr. Ollivander nem merte bagolyra bízni ezt a hosszú távot. Mire a kérdés: akkor miért nem telefonált? Hát mert arrafelé nem használnak „mugli" eszközöket… Oké, és a következő nagyon okos kérdés az volt, mi közünk Voldemorthoz, és hogy mi csináltuk-e a robbantás.

Burkoltan kérdezték.

_Hülyék ezek?!_ – visította élesen Maggie, mire Harry és én összerezzentünk.

– Nézzétek, srácok – sóhajtott közben az auror, és megeresztett egy reszketeg mosolyt. – Tudjuk, hogy te híres vagy odaát, és azt is, miért jöttetek – ezen csámcsogott az összes pletykalap –, de nekünk minden eshetőséget meg kell vizsgálnunk. – Frusztráltan megdörzsölte a halántékát.

Hermione olyan megbotránkozó pillantást vetett rá, hogy attól a pasas helyében én már rég a föld alá süllyedtem volna.

_Azok, Maggie_ – jelentette ki Soul, szinte már sztoikus nyugalommal.

_Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy itt nem igazán esett le az embereknek a Voldemort-probléma… – _motyogtam gondolatban. – _Nem is tudom, hogy juthatott ilyen az eszembe…_

– Persze, tudjuk, ki vagy te – mutatott Harryre. – Mindenki tudja. Ha ezzel végeztünk, kérnék is majd egy autogramot a lányomnak. De visszatérve a helyzetre, ez egyáltalán nem számít. Nekünk…

– Minden eshetőséget meg kell vizsgálniuk – vágott a szavába gyorsan Hermione, az egyetlen közülünk, aki politikai típusú pályát fontolgatott. Igaz, hogy manóban, de akkor is politikai típusút. – Értjük. De nekünk az egyetlen kapcsolatunk Voldemorttal az, hogy ő eddig majdnem minden év végén megpróbálta megölni Harryt. Lehet, hogy önnek ez hihetetlen, de ez az igazság. Ha kell, megkérdezheti az oszt… a volt osztálytársainkat – javította ki magát.

_Mellesleg eszünk ágában sem volt segédkezni egy őrültnek a világuralmi terveiben_ – tette hozzá Harry sötéten, ugyanakkor valami morbid vidámsággal is a gondolataiban.

A szemem sarkából ránéztem. Szerintem kifejezetten élvezte a változatosságot, hogy nem hősként kezelik, hanem bűnözőként, de lehet, tévedtem. Elvégre ki örülne annak, hogy azzal vádolják, felgyújtotta egy neves pálcakészítő boltját?

– És mi van Miss Ollivanderrel? – kérdeztem hirtelen. Ezt a részletet valahogy még senkinek sem jutott eszébe közölni velünk. – Ő jól van?

Az auror egy olyan pillantást vetett rám, mint aki azt fontolgatja, hogy a gyógyítók tényleg normálisak-e, amiért ilyen állapotban kiengednek az ispotályról, azután felsóhajtott, és ismét megdörzsölte a halántékát.

– Az üzlet _felrobbant_ – ismételte, nyomatékosan hangsúlyozva az utolsó szót. – Semmi nem maradt belőle. Az is isteni szerencse, hogy ti ennyivel megúsztátok, amilyen közel álltatok hozzá.

A gyomrom kellemetlenül apró ponttá zsugorodott össze.

_Nyugi_ – motyogta Maggie aggodalmasan.

– Azonosítottunk néhány maradványt, de persze a test nagy része megsemmisült a tűzben…

És nekem ahelyett, hogy az dübörgött volna a fejemben, hogy halott, csak az jutott eszembe: oda az utolsó információnk is.

Kellemetlen.

Meg az is eszembe jutott, mennyire ellenszenves volt a nő. És hogy egy aprócska kis szúráson kívül morbid módon semmiféle sajnálatot nem éreztem.

* * *

Ahogy kifelé tartottunk az épületből, egyre inkább éreztem, hogy valami gáz van velem. Vagy Harryvel, aki felől csodálatos módon – és mellesleg hónapok óta először –, nem fogott semmit a beépített mágikus radarom. Vagyis fogott, csak egyre tompábban, ahogy kiléptünk az utcára – a gyógyító meghagyta, hogy ne merészeljünk hopporral vagy hoppanálva hazamenni, inkább ő hív egy taxit, vagy amit kell, ha az muszáj a mágiamentes utazáshoz –. és ez valamiért zavart.

A varázslónegyedben kötöttünk ki, fél óra sétával simán hazaérhettünk, legalábbis Jeff Anderson szerint, aki elmélyülten vitatkozott előttünk pár méterre anyával. Amanda nem jött el, még elintézett valamit. Ő hamarosan visszautazik Angliába. A Rend, ugyebár…

Zavartan piszkáltam a pár centis hajamat, amihez egy nappal korábban vettem be a bájitalt, mint azt a gyógyító javasolta, de nem érdekelt – nem voltam hajlandó kopaszon kitenni a lábam az utcára. Ezt a női önérzetem már képtelen lett volna elviselni…

Így lett egy szanaszét álló, pár centis, kissé túl fiús bozontom. Már most utáltam, és minden egyes kirakat üvegében azt méricskéltem, vajon hogy lehetne pár bűbájjal átalakítani, befesteni, levágni, esetleg végső esetben zselézni, hogy ne nézzen ki ennyire… hülyén és slamposan. Már azt fontolgattam, hogy benézek valamelyik bájitalüzletbe, ami útba esik, és veszek egy tartós, vörös színű hajfestőt… nem, Ronnak van vörös haja.

Akkor legyen fekete…

Kizárt. Az meg Harrynek van, különben is, nem akarom, hogy hasonlítsunk, ha csak ennyiben is.

Akkor marad a…

Itt adtam fel, mert szőke meg nem akartam lenni az előítéletek miatt.

Anyáék már jóval előrébb jártak, Ron, Harry és Hermione pedig elmélyülten vitatkozott a lehetséges variációkról a robbantás témára – nem hallottam, csupán órák óta nem volt más témájuk. Mögöttük lépdeltem én, kezemben Sam kezével, Jase pedig a másik oldalamon. Ő nem fogta a kezemet, mert cikinek tartotta most, hogy majdnem akkora lett, mint én – ami lássuk be, nem volt nagy rekord, de mindegy.

Azután hirtelen megtorpantam, ahogy egy idegen érzés csapott meg – olyasmi, amit Harry közelében éreztem, mégis ezerszer másabb.

Automatikusan pillantottam a sétálóutca túloldalára, ahol az egyik üzletből éppen kilépett _ő_. A szemem sarkából láttam, hogy Harry is megtorpan, és ugyanolyan döbbenten mered a nyurga, magas, barna hajú srácra, aki ekkor pillantott ránk – és ezzel a lendülettel el is sápadt, annyira, hogy az arca azokra a halálfaló maszkokra emlékeztetett, amiket még decemberben láttam…

A furcsa érzés erősödött, ahogy a mentális pajzsomhoz óvatosan hozzáértek _ők_.

A Harmadik és pálcája.


	7. Lila vagy kék?

**7\. fejezet: Lila vagy kék**

_Fuldokoltam._

_Közben persze gépiesen megállapítottam, hogy álmodom, ilyet még egyszer sem sikerült összehoznom, meg amúgy mindig is betegesen vágytam egy halálközeli élményre._

_Menj a picsába, fel akarok ébredni! Dehogy vágytam én ilyesmire, elég volt belőle tavaly, amikor vérfarkasok, Voldemort, meg persze egyéb random személyek igyekeztek megkeseríteni az életemet. Fel akarok kelni! Most!_

_Már csak azért is, mert ez vizes álom, és mint ilyen, félek, hogy…_

_De tizenhat vagyok. Csak nem fogok bepisilni az éjszaka. Csak nem…_

_Ettől függetlenül továbbra sem kaptam levegőt, hiába kapálóztam, az utolsó csepp lélegzetem is buborékokban távozott a számból a kékségbe, a tüdőmet pedig víz öntötte el._

_Nem emlékeztem pontosan, mit is vacsorázhattam, de abban biztos voltam, hogy csakis valami ütős kompozíció lehetett, ha ilyet sikerült összeképzelnem az éjszaka. Amikor megettem három tányérnyi lasagnát, akkor sikerült valami hasonlót… csak akkor zuhanós volt, és sziklákat kellett kerülgetnem, de nem tudtam mozdulni, ezért újra és újra nekik csapódtam, amíg a valóságban sikerült végre leesnem az ágyról és felébrednem._

_Közben azt is megállapítottam, hogy bár fuldoklom, ez egy folyamat, és valóban megfulladni nem sikerül. Kellemetlen._

_És fájdalmas. Nem tudtam volna eldönteni, mi volt a rosszabb: a víz a tüdőmben és a számban, vagy a só, ami csípte a torkomat és marta a testemet._

_Tényleg ki kell derítenem, mit ettem._

_Vagy lehet, hogy bájitalbaleset volt? És most kómában fekszem megint valami ispotályon?_

_Afene._

_FEL AKAROK ÉBREDNI! MOST! UTÁLOM A FULDOKLÁST! GYŰLÖLÖM A TENGERT! Ezek után pláne. Levegőt akarok, tiszta, friss levegőt, madarakat, nem buborékokat, repülni…_

_Repülni?_

_Normális vagyok?_

_De nem gondolkodhattam ezen hosszan, mivel…_

…Felébredtem.

Maggie passzívban volt, valahol mélyen egy saját kis világban – nála ez volt az alvás, néha, egyszer egy héten lemerészkedett elméje legmélyére, de akkor fél napig fel sem jött. Soul is eljátszotta ezt, bár ritkábban. Most speciel ébren volt, Harryvel ellentétben, aki békésen szuszogott a szomszéd szobában. Kíváncsi voltam rá, vajon ő is fuldoklik álmában, mint én? Amióta a kígyóval és a folyosóval úgy megszívtuk…

Ahogy körülnéztem, megakadt a szemem a hatalmas sporttáskán, mellette pedig Hermione szolid, fekete gurulós bőröndjén – lecserélte a standard roxfortit, amikor átjöttünk, vagyis inkább átvarázsolta kevésbé régire és kirívóra –, eszembe jutott a mai nap programja:

Kolesz. Költözés.

Az óra a falon hajnali negyed hatot mutatott, de már nem voltam fáradt, hát kikászálódtam az ágyamból, és tétován támolyogva elindultam a fürdő felé, próbálva kitalálni, hogy ébresszem fel magam úgy, hogy ne használjak hideg vizet – magára a folyadékra nem vágytam. Útközben jött a sugallat, célom megváltozott, és a konyhába indulva a kávéfőzés mellett döntöttem.

Aztán eszembe jutott, hogy csak bájitalt tudok főzni.

Vajon anya tolerálná a hajnali ébresztést?

Biztosra vettem, hogy nem, hát a hűtőt céloztam meg, narancslé után kutatva.

Nagyon reméltem, ha ma letudjuk a költözést, még bóklászhatok egy kicsit a varázslónegyedben, hátha megint valami varázslatos véletlen folytán belefutok abba a srácba, aki minden jel szerint a Harmadik, és akit isteni szerencse folytán találtunk meg és vesztettünk el pár pillanat alatt, mivel…

Anya rám szólt akkor, hogy siessek, és ne maradjak le. A Harmadik meg abban a pillanatban elmenekült – pontosabban _elhoppanált_ – a helyszínről, meg sem várva, hogy valami kapcsolatféle kialakuljon.

Lelépett. Csak így, egy bemutatkozás nélkül a szemét állat, aki miatt veszekednem kellett egy félőrült pálcakészítő nővel, aki miatt hazudoztunk, akiről egy jóslat szól… Először el sem hittem, hogy elment.

Utána bárkit meg tudtam volna fojtani, és legszívesebben felvisítottam volna…

MÉGIS HOGY KÉPZELTE EZT?! HOGYAN MERÉSZELT ELTŰNNI, AMIKOR VÉGRE MEGTALÁLTUK?! És persze _miért?!_

Amint hazaértünk, rögtön bezárkóztunk négyen a szobába, és míg én szapultam a seggfejt, akit nem is ismertem, addig Harry szépen felvilágosította Hermionét és Ront a helyzetről, ami egyre kevésbé tűnt rózsásnak.

Mindegy. Reggel volt. A költözés. Én pedig derékig a hűtőben kutattam jegeskávé után is, hátha találok olyat, és akkor összeüthetem a Kávés Bigyuszomat, amit utoljára a Grimmauld téren ittam, karácsony tájt. Ami fél éve volt. _Hat hónapja_. Akárhogy is néztem, nem volt normális ekkora szünet.

Aztán meguntam, és úgy döntöttem, maradjon csak a narancslé, és bevágtam magam a tévé elé, az első kazettával, amit kihalásztam a szekrényből.

Herkules.

Remek. Amúgy is szükségem volt látni, hogy létezik olyan, amit úgy hívnak, jó szándékból elkövetett öngyil… mármint _hősiesség_.

Rossz kedvem volt, na. Ismét olyan érzésem támadt, mint amikor holtvágányra jutottunk, és Soul bezárva raboskodott. Mintha hiányozna valami. Vagy valaki.

Vagy még inkább valaki_k_.

A harmadik és a pálcája.

Főcímdal. Zene. Ééés…

– _Réges-régen, az ókori Görögországban…_

Elégedett sóhajjal dőltem hátra és merültem el a felturbózott, rózsaszín-habos esti mesében, aminek annyira szerettem a zenéjét. Az összes többi disney-filmével együtt, amik közül a legtöbbet kívülről fújtam, és ha egyedül voltam a házban, vagy esetleg volt kedvem pajzsbűbájokkal szórakozni, akkor még énekeltem is.

– … _Közülük a leghíresebb a nagyerejű Herkules volt…_

Hangosan motyogtam a kommentárt, az elején szidtam a kis ribanc hogyishívjákot, és szapultam az izomagyú főhőst, aztán a végén szokás szerint azért szurkoltam, hogy mind a kettő belefulladjon Hádész zöld lötyijébe, ami gyanúsan bájital-kinézetű volt, de a végén túlélték, nekem pedig egy extra cukifaktorú valamire volt ezek után szükségem…

Apropó, cukifaktor.

Vidáman túrtam bele a szekrénybe, és leghátra besuvasztva meg is találtam azt a kazettát, amitől Sam hatévesen sírva rohant ki a szobából, ellenben velem, aki valami beteges hajlam miatt évente egyszer azóta is végignézte…

Betettem a lejátszóba, és a távirányítóval a kezemben visszafeküdtem a kanapéra.

Ebben a pillanatban jött ki Hermione ásítozva, és rögtön meg is torpant, amint észrevett.

– Te meg mit csinálsz?

– Neked is jó reggelt – mosolyogtam rá. – Tévézek. Nem sokáig tehetem már meg.

– Micsodát? – ült le mellém érdeklődve.

Gonoszul elmosolyodtam.

– Ó, hát tudod, Mione, mindig is érdekelt az, hogyan készítenek a boszorkányok életre kelt _szmúzt_…

* * *

Nagyjából fél óra múlva Hermione borzadó arckifejezéssel bámulta, ahogy Pónifalvát elemészti az önálló tudatra ébredt szmúz nevezetű bájital, amit két bibircsókos banya eresztett rá a beszélő, sokszínű pónikra, akik kétségbeesve elindultak megkeresni azokat, akik segíthetnek nekik…

Szóval nagyon komoly műfaj volt.

És én ezt néztem tizenhat éves létemre.

Ciki.

– Te… te ezt komolyan gondoltad? – kérdezte egyszer csak Hermione elfúló hangon.

Bólintottam.

– Halálosan.

– Tudod, az emberek Harrytől _és_ a szövetségesétől várják a varázsvilág megmentését – jegyezte meg Hermione óvatosan.

– Csak Harrytől. Tőlem nem – világosítottam fel. – Az én szerepemről az ügyben csak ti és a rendtagok tudnak. Pontosabban… a rendtagok egy része – javítottam ki magam. – De kitalálom: komolyságra akarsz oktatni.

Láttam a szemem sarkából, hogy bólint, de nem erőltette tovább a témát, én pedig belemerültem volna az _Én kicsi pónim_ cukormázas világába (ismét), ha nem zavarnak meg (megint).

Sikoltást hallottam a hátam mögül, miközben a kicsi pónik zavartalanul akcióztak tovább.

Egyszerre fordultunk hátra Hermionéval, és – esküszöm, hogy csak a közelmúltban történtek miatt! – már mindkettőnk kezében ott volt a pálcánk.

Maggie mocorgott, de még nem volt hajlandó felemelkedni a tudatosság szintjére.

De nem egy aranyvérmániás halálfaló meredt a tévére elszörnyedve, hanem csak…

– Szia, Sam – mosolyogtam húgocskámra.

– Megöllek! – visította, és a kanapén keresztül rám vetette magát.

Annyi időm volt csak, hogy Hermione kezébe nyomjam a pálcámat, mielőtt kiszúrnám vele Sam szemét, azután egy fájdalmas koppanással estem le a kanapéról, miközben Sam apró kezecskéi újdonsült hajamat akarták szálanként kitépni.

Nézhetett ki akármilyen gázul az új séróm, ezt akkor sem tűrhettem.

– MEGÍGÉRTED, HOGY SOHA TÖBBÉ NEM VESSZÜK ELŐ! – kiabálta hangosan. – MEGESKÜDTÉL! GRIFFENDÉLES BECSÜLETSZAVADAT ADTAD!

– AKKOR MÉG NEM IS VOLTAM ROXFORTOS! – ordítottam vissza, és én meg a fülét ragadtam meg, úgy próbáltam távolabb húzni magamtól. – KÜLÖNBEN IS, FÉLIG MARDEKÁROS VAGYOK!

Sam egy ügyes húzással kitépett egy csomót a tarkómon lévő hajamból, én pedig erre bedühödve karmoltam, ahol értem…

– _Petrificus totalus!_ – hallottam Hermione hangját.

Gőzöm sincs, hogy sikerült elérnie, hogy az átok mind a kettőnkre hasson (de volt egy tippem: a csaj alapjáraton zseni volt, legyen szó bármiről; nem lehetett neki túl nagy kihívás), de már csak azt vettem észre, hogy a sóbálvány-átoktól mozdulni sem bírok.

Nem baj, Sam is hasonló helyzetben volt, szóval sikerült kicsikarnom magamból egy gúnyos pillantást a számára.

Taps hallatszott.

– Bravó, Hermione… Hogy nekem ez miért nem jutott eszembe évekkel korábban?

_Anya_… És meg se szidta a bűbájhasználat miatt!

– Köszönöm, Mrs. Matthews.

Az áruló! A gaz mardekáros…

Bocs, kétszínű. Agyamra ment a roxforti mentalitás az elmúlt pár hónapban. Pedig az elején be se akartam illeszkedni.

Mindegy. Hermione meg szemrebbenés nélkül varázsolt, kihasználva a kiskorúakra helyezett nyomkövető gyengepontját, egy felnőtt jelenlétét.

Persze, mondjuk pont egy felnőtt jelenléte kellett ahhoz, hogy ki lehessen játszani… Ördögi kör.

– Mi történt? – lépett ki Ron a szobájukból, nyomában Harryvel. Mindkettejük arca ugyanolyan volt: fáradt és ingerült a korai keltés miatt.

Anya hangja ellágyult, ahogy válaszolt, és biztosra vettem, hogy a legkedvesebb mosolyát vetette a fiúkra:

– Feküdjetek még vissza nyugodtan. Csak Ria és Sam…

– Verekedtek? – rontott ki Jase. – Ez nem ér, én is akartam!

– _Finite incantatem_ – motyogta Hermione közben.

A tagjaimba zsibongva tért vissza az erő. Azonnal távolabb húzódtam Samről, aki még mindig úgy fújt rám és a tévére, mint egy veszett vadmacska.

– Felejtsd el azonnal! – förmedt rá anya. – Riáék is fognak ezért még kapni.

– Az meg mi? – kérdezte hirtelen Ron a tévére mutatva.

Egy pillanatra össznépi meredés volt. A két repülő póni beszélgetett. Ron és Harry arcán az undor vetekedett az elszörnyedéssel.

_Újabb dolog, amit nem tudsz rólam…_ – mosolyogtam Harry felé.

_És amit sosem akartam megtudni_ – válaszolta. – _Ez…_

_Ötletes?_ – kérdeztem a szmúzra gondolva. Hirtelen a falon áthatoló bájital nem is tűnt annyira érdekesnek, bármennyire is sokat dolgoztam vele Piton professzorral az elmúlt fél évben.

_Borzalmas._

Sértődötten lökdöstem ki az elmémből, a jól megszokott félsiker – vagy inkább egyre nagyobb sikertelenség – érzésével.

– Ez, kérlek szépen – kezdtem büszkén mosolyogva, és a képernyő felé intettem, amin pont a lila szmötyit mutatták – a bájital-főzés jövője.

– Akkor az emberiség halálra van ítélve – motyogta Sam halkan, de természetesen úgy, hogy azért mindenki jól hallja.

Vetettem rá egy gyilkos pillantást, de aztán hagytam a fenébe, nem ért meg annyit, hogy törődjek vele, helyette inkább újra a rajzfilmre meredtem, amit a tíz évvel alattam lévő korosztálynak szántak.

Reméltem, hogy ad valami isteni sugallatot.

És azalatt a tíz másodperc alatt, amíg anya magához hívta egy _Invitó_val a távirányítót, és a mugli berendezési tárgyak között eltöltött húszévnyi rutin segítségével villámgyorsan kikapcsolta a készüléket, meg is érkezett a sugallat, és hirtelen a Harmadik lelépése felett érzett türelmetlenségem és ingerültségem (sőt, maga a Harmadik emléke is) nagyon háttérbe szorult.

No, nem bájitalfőzés képében jött a megváltás, hanem a pónikéban. Ugyanis ők nem szőkék voltak. Nem is feketék, barnák vagy vörösek. Hanem _színesek_.

Az én szemem barna volt. Vajon ahhoz milyen színű haj menne jobban: lila vagy kék?

* * *

A rajzfilmezés a továbbiakban lehetetlennek minősült, mivel Sam kisajátította a tévét, és a_ Pokémon_t kezdte el nézni, valószínűleg csak azért, hogy engem felhúzzon vele, bosszúból.

Ha nem kvibli lett volna, és valami csoda folytán nem hajítanak ki minket a Roxfortból, tuti, hogy a Mardekárba kerül. És azt is biztosra vettem, hogy három nap után a ház tagjai petíciót nyújtanak be az áthelyezéséért.

Nem baj, hirtelen más terveim lettek, és azok sokkal izgalmasabbnak tűntek, mint holmi „Pikachu, téged választalak!", vagy valami ilyesmi.

Vagy az a _Yu-gi-oh!_ lenne?

Lényegtelen, csórtam pár galleont, és kirángattam Hermionét, mint egyetlen, engem viszonylag megértő női lényt a házból, azzal a felkiáltással, hogy elmentem csokit venni.

Ha anya megtudja, mit tervezek, halott vagyok. Sosem egyezne bele.

Hermione is kételkedve nézett rám.

– Te ezt komolyan gondolod?

Bólogattam, és a szemem elé húztam egy felettébb rövid tincsemet:

– Nézd ezt itt, Mione – mutattam. – Egész egyszerűen röhejesen fest ez a hosszúság és szín együtt. Továbbá egy első benyomás létezik, én pedig hiú vagyok.

– Sosem fog lejönni – motyogta.

– De a hajam se fog soha többé nőni – közöltem mogorván. – Leégett a fejem, emlékszel? A hajhagymák is. A bájital nem pótol mindent maradéktalanul, és én inkább azt szeretném, hogy állandó hajam legyen, minthogy naponta be kelljen kennem a fejemet, hogy ne tűnjön fel a folyamatos hajhullás. Így minek aggódjak amiatt, hogy lenő? Továbbá – folytattam, és nem engedtem szóhoz jutni –, ha majd újra normál hosszúságúra növeszthetem vissza pár hónap múlva, majd újra barnára festem.

Hermione kinyitotta a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, de a tekintetemet látva elhallgatott. Csak pár perc múlva szólalt meg:

– Anyukád meg fog téged ölni.

– Nem kell róla tudnia. Majd felveszek valami kendőt. Vagy esetleg te ismersz valami illúzióbűbájt? – kérdeztem.

Hermione bólintott.

– És… Harryék?

– Maggie blokkolja őket addig, amíg véghezviszem – közöltem vele eltökélten, és éreztem Maggie helyeslését. Csak emiatt keltettem őt fel, de legalább rá számíthattam: azonnal beleegyezett. – Nem akarom hallgatni a cikizésük. Ők fiúk. Kizártnak tartom, hogy megértenék, miért akarom befesteni a hajam.

– Én se teljesen értem… – motyogta Hermione. – Mármint a színválasztást – tette hozzá védekezve.

Pislogtam, miközben körülnéztem, valami üzletet keresve, ahol elszórhatom a pénzem.

– Ezt hogy érted?

– Bármi jól állna – érvelt. – Na jó, a vörös nem, de a szőke…

– Nem leszek szőke – fortyantam fel. – Lila lesz, kék vagy zöld. Eldöntöttem. Ha már hajat festek, látványosan akarom csinálni.

A világ másik felén Angliában háború dúlt, én meg a festékről vitatkoztam az egyik legjobb barátommal… kicsit kicsinyesnek éreztem magam.

És nem értettem, mióta lett Mione sima barátból legjobb barát, de már nem volt kedvem ezen gondolkodni. A lényeg, hogy elkísérték Ronnal Harryt – és ezzel engem is. A lényeg, hogy itt voltak, és így nem maradtam egyedül, egy vadidegen kontinensen egy új suliban.

Körülnéztem, de Hermione megbökte a karom:

– Nézd! – mutatott az ellenkező irányba.

Hófehér, tejüveg-oldalú épületre bökött, melyen vérvörös, gyönyörűen kanyarított betűkkel a következő felirat állt:

_Madame de Pompadour Szépségszalonja – kozmetikai cikkek, bájitalok és egyéb termékek széles választéka, valamint azonnali ellátás és kezelés_

– Kiszúrja a szemünket – motyogtam, ellenségesen méregetve az épületet.

– Ezt akartad, nem? – kérdezte Hermione. – Gyere már!

Követtem. Mintha lett volna más választásom, meg amúgy is: az én ötletem volt.

Bent hatalmas tér fogadott. Leginkább egy mugli szupermarketre emlékeztetett a felépítése, de nem volt időm ezen gondolkodni, Hermione már el is vett egy vörös színű vesszőkosarat (ha bármi különbséget kell kiemelnem a mugli üzletek és eközött, mindenképp azt mondanám, hogy nem műanyag kosárral kellett flangálnunk), és elindult a polcok közé.

Követtem.

Húsz percig tartott a tömegben megtalálnunk, amit kerestünk. _Húsz percig_. Mert tömeg volt, hatalmas, leginkább szőkére bájolt hajú és kikent képű cicababák és kurvákra hajazó mugli ruhába bújt tizenéves csitrik akadályoztak minket, akik közül nem egy megvetően végigmért engem. Vagy csak én éreztem így, miközben idegesen feszengtem. Az önbecsülésem valahogy ilyenkor mindig a padlóra zuhant, és ez nem igazán segített a paranoiámon.

Gyűlöltem az ilyen helyeket. És úgy tűnt, Hermione is, de ő legalább felszegte a fejét, és büszke léptekkel vonult polctól polcig.

Madame de Pompadour üzlete nagy bánatomra óriási népszerűségnek örvendett.

De amint megtaláltuk, nekem egy sokkal súlyosabb problémával is szembe kellett néznem: az egy dolog, hogy én kinéztem magamnak három különböző színt – de az meg már egy másik, hogy színenként minimum ötven árnyalat közül lehetett választani, amik közül nem egy tökre ugyanúgy is nézett ki.

Megszédültem.

– Még mindig akarod ezt? – kérdezte morcosan Hermione. Igen, morcosan. Úgy tűnt, betett neki az üzlet hangulata.

De nem csak neki. És ha ezt még Harryék is kommentálták volna, nem hiszem, hogy eddig kibírtam volna.

Mert valamiért a lelkem mélyéig meg voltam arról győződve, hogy ők nem megértőek ilyen téren.

– Igen – bólintottam nagy levegőt véve, és közelebb léptem a polchoz.

– Kék – szólalt meg mögöttünk valaki.

Megpördültem, ahogy Mione is, de neki volt annyi önuralma, hogy ne rántson pálcát.

Nekem kevésbé, de legalább fél úton a farzsebemtől megálltam a mozdulatban, ahogy eszembe jutott, most nem vérfarkasok vagy Voldemort fog rám támadni. Itt kizárt.

(Elgondolkodtató volt, hogy mindig ez a két dolog jut az eszembe, és a Sötét Nagyurat lazán lepipálta egy falka.)

Leszámítva, hogy már felrobbantottak a halálfalók egy üzletet, varázslatos módon pont akkor, amikor mi is ott tartózkodtunk, de azóta nem is volt hír felőle, szóval reménykedtem, hogy nem tud róla. Még.

Egy magas lány állt mögöttünk, kizárólag feketébe öltözve: talár, alatta pedig farmer és top. Az egyetlen színes folt rajta a haja és a szeme volt: sárga szemek és narancssárga-zöld haj.

Pislogtam egyet, hogy biztosra menjek, nem lettem hirtelen színtévesztő, esetleg színvak, vagy mi, de nem.

_Tényleg_ narancssárga és zöld volt a haja.

És citromsárga a szeme. Reméltem, hogy kontaktlencse, és nem bájitalbaleset eredménye.

– Tessék? – kérdezte pislogva Hermione.

– Festék kell, nem? – kérdezte. – Neked – bökött rám. – Borzasztóan nézel ki.

– Megmondtam! – néztem diadalmasan Hermionére, aki azonban továbbra is a lányt fürkészte.

– A kék állna a legjobban – folytatta zavartalanul a lány. – Pontosan… – szakértő szemmel nézett végig a soron, én pedig elgondolkodtam azon, vajon hányszor festette már a haját, de végül úgy döntöttem, nem leszek pofátlan, és inkább nem kérdezem meg –… ez – lépett el mellettem, és leemelt egy dobozt a polcról, majd a kezembe nyomta. – Viszlát – intett.

Mire bármelyikünk is felocsúdhatott volna, már rég eltűnt a zajongó tömegben, aminek a többsége elkerülte az extrém hajszíneket tartalmazó sort.

A kezemben tartott dobozra néztem.

_Metálkék_.

Hermionére pillantottam.

– Tudod, szerintem nem kéne, de van egy olyan érzésem, hogy úgyse hallgatsz rám – közölte velem.

Hevesen bólogattam, és magamhoz szorítottam a dobozt. Nagyon menő volt a színe.

– Talált – vigyorogtam rá boldogan.

A kék tökéletes lesz.


	8. A Harmadik visszatér

**8\. fejezet: A Harmadik visszatér**

Áldottam a szerencsémet, hogy Hermione ismert valami fedőbűbájt, ami eltűntette még a kék színnek az emlékét is, amíg otthon voltunk. Azaz kábé még négy óráig.

– Tudod, szerintem ez nem metálkék – fogta meg egy tincsemet, miután elkészültem vele. Sajgott a nyakam a görnyedéstől, a fejem pedig Soul nevetésétől, miután Maggie eddig bírta kizárni őket.

Belenéztem a tükörbe.

– Tudod, szerintem se – motyogtam a tükörképemet bámulva. – Még csak nem is olyan árnyalatú, mint a dobozon.

– A festék _sosem_ olyan árnyalatú lesz, mint a dobozon – motyogta Hermione. – Anyukám mondta – emelte fel a kezét védekezve.

– Anyukád festi a haját? – kérdeztem döbbenten. – Nem látszott rajta.

Hermione a fejét rázta. – Nem ő, hanem a nagynéném.

Pislogtam. Rájöttem, milyen minimális mennyiségű információ áll rendelkezésemre Hermione családjáról… muglik, persze. Láttam Angliában a szüleit, futólag, amikor búcsúztak. De ennyi, és ez szánalmasan kevésnek tűnt.

Tulajdonképpen ő volt az, akiről alig tudtunk valamit. Egyke, ezt egyszer említette, a szülei fogorvosok, és… hát, a nagynénje festi a haját.

Ezzel szemben például Harry életét az első mozzanattól a jelen pillanatig jobban ismertem bárki másnál, tekintve azt az irritáló kapcsolat még irritálóbb kezdeti kezelhetetlenségét, amikor random információmorzsák csúsztak át. Még Ron családjával is töltöttem már el egy karácsonyt, bár azt inkább Voldemort „kedvességének" köszönhettem.

Ünnepélyesen elhatároztam, hogy rövid időn belül változtatni fogok ezen az állapoton.

– Ez sötétkék – morogtam. – Nem világos.

– Olyan… hollóhát-kék – mosolygott rám Hermione. – De érdekes módon jól áll. Gratulálok. Az a lány tényleg értett hozzá.

Pislogtam. Aztán hálás pillantást vetettem rá.

– Tényleg? Tetszik?

– Azért a sajátomat nem festeném be – egészítette ki.

– Nem is kell. De… köszönöm – vigyorogtam rá.

– Tonksnak küldünk rólad majd egy fényképet – jelentette ki. – Ő is biztos értékelni fogja.

Bólintottam.

– Amerika megrontott.

* * *

A suli negyedóra sétára volt, öt perc a mugli világban, tíz a Maaike Parkon keresztül. Egy átlagos diáknak.

Nekünk tizenöt perc szenvedés lett volna a bőröndjeinkkel, így sikerült rávennem anyát, hogy szánjon meg minket egy kis hop-porral, had menjünk a kandallón át. Az amúgy is kényelmesebb, ráadásul így nem kell elkísérnie, és nem látja majd, amikor Hermione leveszi rólam a szuper kis bűbáját, ami továbbra is barnának mutatta az immáron (sötét)kék hajamat.

Én büszke voltam rá, de nem akartam kiselőadást hallgatni a választásom helytelenségéről. Tizenhat voltam! Itt volt az ideje, hogy elkezdjem lázadásom első lépését.

– Biztos, hogy minden rendben lesz? – kérdezte anya, gyakorlatilag a vállamon zokogva. Hogy az ő kislánya milyen nagy lett, és mintha tegnap lett volna, hogy le kellett szedni a fáról, mert nem tudtam lemászni, és ezért hangosan sikoltoztam…

Kicsit kellemetlen volt, főleg így, a fulladáshoz ennyire közel. Csöppet az álmomat idézte fel, amikor a víz alatt voltam.

– Persze – válaszoltam. – Majd felhívlak hétvégén. Vagy évnyitó után. Meg amint lecuccoltunk – tettem hozzá, látva az elégedetlen arckifejezését. – Ígérem – fogadkoztam, és csak gondolatban tettem hozzá, hogy griffendéles becsületszavamra.

_Félig mardekáros_ – egészítette ki Harry automatikusan.

Mint a roxfortosok jelentős része a tavalyi évben… miután annyiszor ragaszkodtam ahhoz, hogy bepofátlankodjak a másik ház felségterületére.

Persze én továbbra se értettem egyet a házakba való bekategorizálással (mert én ám olyan szent és büszke vagyok, de igazából csak irritáltak az – elismerem, a legtöbb esetben tökéletesen jogos, és pont emiatt zavaró – előítéletek), de a tavaly szeptemberhez képest már képes voltam értékelni a rendszerben rejlő humort.

Például milyen jól meg lehet ezzel botránkoztatni a legtöbb embert, aki a Roxfortba járt, és szintén tisztában van azzal, ki miért és milyen helyzetben utálja a másik házat.

Még öt percig tartott a búcsúzkodás, Sam mogorván bocsánatot kért, és visszaadott egy marék hajat, amit reggel tépett ki a fejemből. Azt hittem, kidobta.

Ő meg azt, hogy ezzel minden rendezve van, de azért a biztonság kedvéért játszotta tovább a sértődött királykisasszonyt.

– Vigyázzatok magatokra – fordult most a többiekhez anya, mintha nem is az én barátaimról lenne szó, hanem a saját unokaöccseiről és -húgáról. – Semmi halálfalóvadászat, tilosban mászkálás, a Rend amúgy se könnyű dolgának méginkább megnehezítése, és ne párbajozzatok senkivel!

– Ne aggódjon, Mrs. Matthews – vállalta magára Hermione a szószóló szerepét. – Óvatosak leszünk. Kerüljük a bajt.

_Bár feleslegesen_ – gondolta Harry. – _A bajjal való találkozás eddig sosem rajtunk múlt…_

Egyet kellett értenem vele.

* * *

Túlesve fél óra adminisztráción, magyarázaton, házirend-ismertetésen és várakozáson, amíg kerítettek nekünk két kísérődiákot, akik megmutatják a kollégiumot, hangulatom leginkább ismét a borongós havazás felé kezdett lejteni. A titkárnő minden tette az „új iskola" szagot árasztotta, amitől én kezdtem fulladozni…

_Nagyon drámai vagy_ – jegyezte meg Harry.

_Igyekszem. Ha idén nem sikerül a bájitalmesteri cím megszerzése, akkor azt hiszem, inkább beállok a Broadwayre _– válaszoltam.

_Farrel értékelné_ – jelentette ki Soul.

_Ő nem Sydney-ben van?_ – kérdeztem.

_Én azt hallottam, hogy Olaszországba szökött_ – mondta Harry. – _Még a Weasley-ikrektől._

– Ria, Harry! – Hermione hangja azonnal véget vetett a társalgásnak. – Gyertek már! Komolyan, az ilyen társalgást nem tudnátok kevésbé feltűnően intézni? – súgta nekünk ingerülten, ahogy elhagytuk az irodát, hogy leüljünk a váróban.

Megráztam a fejem.

– Tudod, ezt velük is közölhetnéd – böktem Harryék felé. – Komolyan, állandóan a fejemben turkálnak! Hogy legyen így nekem bármilyen magánéletet?

– Sehogy – jött Mione megdöbbentően tömör és világos válasza. – Ha nem találtok ki valamit a kapcsolat korlátozására, előbb-utóbb bele fogsz őrülni.

Ron és Harry megtorpantak.

– Ő? – kérdezte döbbenten _drága_ szövetségesem.

– Én? – Ez a végkövetkeztetés engem is meglepett. Persze, gondoltam már rá, de csak mert hisztizni támadt kedvem. _Sosem_ gondoltam igazán komolyan.

Ettől függetlenül nem vidított fel a gondolat, mert Hermione arcán tisztán látszott, hogy neki már logikus érvelése van erre.

– Ezt miből gondolod? – dőlt a falnak Ron. – Eddig… semmi baja nem volt. Leszámítva a beteges érdeklődését a mardekárosok iránt… Ne nézz így rám, ez az igazság! – védekezett.

Hermione helyet foglalt az egyik székben, és gyorsan felhúzott egy minimális védelmet a hallgatózók ellen. A kandallón át rögtön az irodába érkeztünk, most pedig itt vártunk, és eddig ez a két terem volt az, amit láttunk a híres Maaike Akadémia kollégiumából.

– Nyilvánvaló – fújt ingerülten. – Ha egy embernek nem csak egy, hanem mindjárt három különböző személlyel a fejében kell élnie úgy, hogy nem lehet egy olyan gondolata sem, amit a másik három nem hall, az egyszerűen nem lehet tartós állapot. A fenébe, plusz egy személy is sok, akármit mondjatok is Maggie-ről és Soulról!

Harry nyitotta a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, és én is, hogy megjegyezzem, bírom, és már _tényleg_ kezdek hozzájuk szokni, de a lány mindkettőnket megelőzött.

– És ez még nem minden. Egyértelműen van köztetek valami rangbeli különbség. Harry, te vagy a jelenlegi főnök, mivel nem tudjuk, a Harmadiknak pontosan mekkora befolyása lesz felettetek, de egyben te vagy _Föld Fia_. Ami Soul szerint manipulációt is jelent. Emberekét is. Valamikor be fog következni az, hogy akaratlanul is, de… megváltoztatod Riát. Egy ember se képes ellátni az összekötő feladatát – fejezte be komoran. – Ezért… valami másra van szükség. Nem… nem vagyok benne biztos, pontosan mit is jelent ez, de előbb vagy utóbb Ria meg fog őrülni. Vagy eltűnik. Talán ez is lehet az oka, hogy az összes forrás között Ég Leánya szerepel „bűnös"-ként.

– Tehát ez a büntetés? – kérdeztem. – De tudod, ha teljesen elzárnak minket, az meg ennél is borzalmasabb – válaszoltam, emlékezve még a tavaszi Malfoy-kúriás látogatásomra. Fájdalmas volt.

– Csak feltételezés – emlékeztetett minket Hermione.

– Kérlek, ne menj át Dumbledore-ba – szólalt meg Harry. – Végre lesz egy évem a teóriái nélkül. Szeretném élvezni.

– Mostanában utálod? – kérdeztem.

– Csak a „Nem igazán hiszem, de…", „Ez csupán feltételezés", „Talán így lehetett" és társait. Ó, a kedvencemet kihagytam: „Csak találgathatunk".

– Szóval dühös vagy rá – fordította Ron. – Ugyan, haver, lehetne rosszabb is.

– Mint például? – nézett rá sötéten Harry. Egyértelműen lázadó korszakba érkezett ő is, hát ki is használta minden percét, hogy „megdöntse" a hatalmat.

– Élhetnénk mindannyian egy párhuzamos univerzumban, ahol Voldemort soha nem tört az életedre, helyette átformálta a társadalmat, esetleg kiirtotta a muglikat – szólaltam meg. – És mondjuk… a varázsvilág uralkodója ő lenne. Akkor tuti vér alapján lenne mindenki megkülönböztetve, a tisztavérűek lennének az abszolút elfogadottak, és még az is lehet, hogy a mugli származásúaknak nem is engednék a tanulást – folytattam. – Érdekes lenne… mármint az, hogy mikor halnának ki a beltenyészet miatt – tettem hozzá.

Voltak erre bájitalok, persze, de egy idő után csak megjelent volna vele szemben valami ellenállás, ami leépítette volna az egész társadalmat.

– És még az is lehetséges lenne, hogy mondjuk egyikünk a halálfalók között köt ki – „élte" bele magát Hermione minden lelkesedés nélkül. – Mondjuk, erre Harrynek lenne ott a leginkább esélye…

A fiú úgy nézett ránk, mint az őrültekre.

Ha Mione fejtegetését vesszük, akkor rám jogosan.

– Bár abból lehet, probléma lenne, hogy nem tudják eldönteni majd, félvérnek vagy egy leendő tisztavérű dinasztia első leszármazottjának kéne tekinteni – jelentette ki Ron.

Mind a hárman rá meredtünk, mire zavartan vállat vont.

– A szülei mind a ketten jártak a Roxfortba, mind a ketten rendelkeztek varázserővel. Viszont az anyukája szülei muglik voltak. Ez eléggé megbonyolítja a helyzetet. Ne nézzetek így rám! – csattant fel. – Nekem tudnom kellett ilyeneket, még ha vérárulónak is bélyegezték a családomat.

Nem tudtam, hálásnak kéne lennem anyának, amiért úgy döntött, felesleges engem gyerekként a mágikus családok szokásaival traktálnia, vagy nem.

A Weasley család ellenben régi aranyvérű família volt, még ha nem is örvendett köztiszteletnek. Persze, hogy Ron felszedett otthon egy-két dolgot.

– Huh – nyögte Harry. – Leendő aranyvérű család? Nem túlzás ez egy kicsit?

– Minden aranyvérű elkezdte valamikor. Még Malfoyoknak se tiszta a családfája, ha elég sokáig visszavezeted – rázta a fejét undorodva Ron.

– Képmutatók – motyogta Hermione.

És ismét igaza volt, minden értelemben.

A váró ajtaja kivágódott, Hermione pedig villámgyorsan eltávolította a bűbájt.

– Te? – sikkantottam fel.

– Én. Te? – kérdezte ő. – Azt hittem, magadnak kell a hajfesték. Mit csináltál vele?

Most még magasabbnak tűnt, a haja pedig még tiritarkábbnak. És változatlanul ugyanabban a fekete szerelésben volt.

– Befestettem. Csak még nem szedtem le róla a bűbájt – ráztam a fejem. – Az anyám nem feltétlenül tolerálta volna.

A csaj bólogatott, mint aki mindent ért, és átérzi a helyzetem, aztán közölte:

– El sem tudom képzelni, milyen érzés lehet. Az én anyám folyton arra bíztat, hogy igyekezzek minél kreatívabban kifejezni magam. Amúgy Maya Tyler vagyok – mutatkozott be nekünk. – Hatodéves auror-szakos, spectagos. Speciális tagozat – tette hozzá, látva a tekintetünket. – Én foglak titeket körbevezetni, aztán majd ti srácok, mentek Marlowval, csak a srác szokás szerint késik… – morogta. – Bemutatkozás után akár a hajadat is megmutathatod.

_Van egyfajta… _ – Harry gondolatán érződött, hogy keresi a megfelelő szót.

_Stílusa?_ – segítette ki Maggie.

_Inkább lendületnek mondanám, de a stílus is elmegy_ – egyezett bele.

Hermione közben magára vállalta a bemutatást, és mellesleg elővette a pálcáját, hogy leszedje a fejemről a saját bűbáját.

Ron harákolt.

– Hollóhát? Azt hittem, Mardekár-párti vagy.

– Most, hogy kijöttünk a kígyófészekből, gondoltam, váltok – vigyorogtam, és beletúrtam a tincseimbe. A változatlanul rövid tincseimbe.

Maya értetlenül nézett ránk.

– Hollóhát és Mardekár? Azok nem a sulitok alapítói?

– Az ő sulijuké – mutattam rájuk. – Én ír vagyok. Ír suliba is jártam. A tavalyi év pedig nem számít.

Harry felhorkantott.

– Úgy van, fordíts csak hátat nekünk, felejts el a múlt évet…

– Az nehéz lenne, tekintve, hogy a végén óriások bontották a kastélyt, de azért köszi, hogy felajánlottad…

– Ne is törődj velük – szólt Hermione Mayához, aki csak kapkodta köztünk a tekintetét. – Megmutatnád nekünk akkor a kollégiumot?

Maya bólintott.

– Előbb lepakolnátok, vagy mutassam meg inkább a közös termeket, hátha összefutunk azzal a… szóval Marlowval – mosolygott ránk angyalian, de nyilvánvaló volt, hogy az említett Marlow hamarosan fájdalmas véget fog érni, ha belénk fut valahol.

– Lepakolunk – válaszolta Hermione.

Maya elvigyorodott, és belém karolva elindult.

– Ha jól emlékszem, te velem leszel egy szobában, szóval jobb, ha sietünk. Leszögezném a szabályokat, a zenéket hétvégén én választom, és ha nem gond, már átfestettem a szoba falát. Ha nem tetszik, úgyis levarázsolod…

Kétségbeesett pillantást vetettem a hátam mögé, de a srácoktól csak egy kárörvendő vigyort kaptam.

Miért? Miért engem néz ki elsőnek _minden év elején_ az új suli bolondja?

* * *

A kollégium viszonylag egyszerű felépítésű volt: bal szárnyban a lányok lakhelye, próbálva évfolyamonként csoportosítani a szobákat, jobb szárnyban a fiúké. Négyemeletnyi szoba, kábé hatszáz tanuló részére. A maradék ezerkétszáz tősgyökeres new yorki volt, vagy legalábbis valami rokonnál vagy egyéb diákszállón lakott. A lakhelyeket természetesen varázslat védte: egy ellenkező nemű se tudott átjutni a másik szárnyba. Maya elmesélte (a kötelezően ledarált számadatok mellett), hogy ezt a hetvenes években találták ki. Nem ez volt az egyetlen varázslósuli az álamban, és nem is a legnagyobb, de a legrégebbi. Úgy tűnt, Amerika mágikus lakossága a mugli lakossághoz viszonyítva nem volt kiemelkedően magas számú, de iskolából akadt bőven.

A főépületben voltak a közös helyiségek: számítógépterem (halálosan komolyan, árammal, mágiával, mindennel), tanulószoba, könyvtár („Ez persze semmi ahhoz képest, ami a sulihoz van, de átmenetileg megteszi", állította Maya), semmire se jó, de azért valamire mégis terem, ami leginkább a Griffendél klubhelyiségét idézte, csak ötször nagyobban, kanapé és puffok mellett még több asztallal, tévével és könyvespolccal – tehát összességében egyáltalán nem hasonlított a klubhelyiségre, de azért azt idézte. Volt még egy gyengélkedő („Szintén semmi a sulijéhoz képest!"), tantermek, a negyediken a tanárok, csak hogy jól el lehessen érni őket…

És persze a suli. A kollégium U alakú volt, körülfogva egy hatalmas, füves udvart, ami azonban bőven túlnyúlt az épület két szárnyán, egészen egy olyan fura akármiig, amit Maya tornapályának hívott – a folyosó egyik ablakából tökéletes rálátás nyílt rá. Távolabb üvegházak homályos foltjai húzódtak, meg egy cirkuszi sátorra hasonlító lila építmény, amiről Maya azt állította, hogy a Mágikus állattan színhelye. És mindezeken túl húzódott az iskola, „laposan", alig négyemeletesen. Tökéletes ellentéte volt a Roxfort kecses, száztornyú kastélyának vagy az Ebrithyl kúriájának. Modern, mugli.

És még így is lenyűgöző az íveivel és a csupa-ablak falaival. Valami egészen más…

– Gyertek – rángatott Maya tovább, egyre lelkesebben. – Meg se kérdeztem még, milyen tagon vagytok? – érdeklődött.

Hermione válaszolt, lévén ő volt a legfelkészültebb, és csak ő tudta a saját szakát is, én pedig éppen kifogytam a levegőből:

– Ron és Harry ugyanazon, mint te, Ria gyógyítón és emelt bájitalon, én pedig politológia, varázsjog.

– Akkor te tuti Pinkyvel leszel egy szobában – jelentette ki Maya. – Tuti. Pinky is jogos, bár ő hetedéves lesz, mint Marlow…

– Pinky? – pislogtam. – Miért pont Pinky?

– Jó, az igazi neve Laila Monser, de azt utálja. Mondjuk, a Pinkyt se nagyon csípi… – hallt el a hangja. – De mindegy. Biztosan meglesztek… Hé, Seth! – kezdett el kiabálni dühösen valahová elénk. – Marlow! Jössz ide azonnal?!

Előttünk az egyik diák hirtelen megtorpant, ellentétben Mayával, aki egy dühödt rinocérosz lendületével kezdett el felé csörtetni.

– Állj meg azonnal, te seggfej! Nem lóghatod el állandóan a kötelességeidet, csak mert te vagy a csodálatos kis stréber, te átkozott görény, te…

– Kussolj már, Tyler – szólt vissza a srác. – Te csak…

Elhallgatott. Ránk meredt, mi vissza rá, aztán én voltam az első, aki megszólalt:

– Te.

Az nem lényeg, hogy ugyanígy reagáltam Mayára is. Maya csak a hajfestős lány volt. A srác viszont…

Nos, ő hangosan káromkodott, és már fordult is a velünk ellenkező irányba, hogy lelépjen valamerre – feleslegesen, hiszen már teljesen nyilvánvaló volt számunkra, vagyis Harry és az én számomra, hogy ki ő, hogy hol van, milyen a mágiája, és bár még nem alakult ki köztünk semmiféle kapcsolat, lekövetni már letudtuk, hacsak nem hoppanál el valamerre.

És Hermione közölte, hogy nem tud a védőbűbájok miatt. A legtöbb iskolában nem tudtak.

Harry és Soul azonnal reagáltak, a fiú már lendítette is a kezét, és szinte mellékesen útnak indítva egy átkot. A Harmadik az utolsó pillanatban védte csak ki, de addigra már Maya be is érte, és olyan pofont kevert le neki, hogy azt valószínűleg egy szinttel alattunk is hallották.

Eddig se sokan lézengtek a hosszú folyosón, de most aztán végképp megállt az élet, ahogy Harry gyors léptekkel beérte Mayát, a nyomában velem.

– Honnan ismeritek? – fordult felénk Maya mogorván, a háta mögött az ujjait rázogatva – valószínűleg jobban fájt neki ez az ütés, mint azt be merte volna vallani.

_Régről_ – dalolta Maggie vidáman, és talán először használtunk automatikusan legilimenciát valakivel szemben, ahogy elménk hozzáért a Harmadikéhoz, aki úgy tűnt, feladta a menekülést, úgyhogy végre jobban szemügyre tudtam venni.

Barna haja volt és tengerkék szeme, kissé szögletes vonásai, magasságban pedig nagyjából Ron szintjén állt, tehát jóval a fejünk fölött.

Mogorván visszaverte a _támadásunk_, és úgy meredt rám, mintha nem is csak kapcsolatot akartam volna teremteni, hanem egy Avadát szórtam volna rá.

Pofátlanul visszavigyorogtam rá.

– Most látjuk másodjára – közöltem.

– Tekintve, hogy először nem igazán volt kedve hozzánk szólni – tette hozzá halkan Harry, de nem eléggé suttogva ahhoz, hogy Maya ne kapjon el belőle pár szót.

– Csodálkoztok? – morogta a Harmadik… vagy Seth Marlow, ahogy kísérőnk nevezte. – A fene akar veletek találkozni, mikor… – elharapta a mondatot, de a lényeget így is értettük belőle.

_Ő nem akar velünk lenni?_ – döbbent le Maggie. – _Mégis miért? Hiszen ő is… olyan, mint ti, nem?_

_Elméletileg_ – értett egyet Harry.

_Csakhogy róla egyetlen forrás sincs_ – tettem még hozzá. – _Akkor… ő dönthet ilyesmiről?_

Hülye kérdés volt. Természetesen nem dönthetett.

Egyikünknek se adatott meg ilyen luxus, és valamiért biztos voltam benne, hogy a titokzatos – most azonban eléggé kézzelfogható és valóságos – Harmadik se képez kivételt.

– Ria, ő… – szólalt meg mögöttünk Hermione. Oda se nézve bólintottam neki.

– Ő – értettem egyet.

Seth Marlow elhátrált tőlünk.

– Mi lenne, ha elfelejtenénk ezt az egészet, és kihagynátok az egész keresésből? – kérdezte.

– Mi nem keresünk semmit – szólalt meg Harry.

_De, a jóslatok megfejtését _ – jegyezte meg Soul. – _Azokat nagyon keressük, bár eddig viszonylag kevés sikerrel…_

_Inkább Hermione keresi_ – motyogta Maggie.

– Én inkább azt javaslom, hogy világosítson fel engem valaki arról, mi közötök a seggfejhez – szólalt meg mellettünk Maya.

– Semmi – vágta rá a Harmadik.

– Csak volt – vigyorogtam rá, azzal kihasználva az egyetlen befolyásomat, azonnal kialakítottam egy linket, vele és a pálcájával egyaránt.

Éreztem, ahogy a kapcsolat a létrejövetele pillanatában megszilárdul, ahogy azt is, hogy Seth felkiált fájdalmában, ahogy Harry is felnyögött, az én fejembe pedig éles fájdalom hasított – de én maradtam állva, rezzenéstelen tekintettel, és most először éreztem azt, hogyha csak rövidke másodpercig is, de végre nálam az irányítás… Nem az övék, csak a sajátom…

Aztán az érzés elszállt, és a Hermione által megjósolt őrület mérföldekkel közelebb került azzal, hogy most már tisztán éreztem a Harmadik és társa jelenlétét is, akárcsak Harryét, bár hozzáférni ugyanúgy nem tudtam, mint most a fiúhoz.

Ilyenkor egy kicsit mindig visszasírtam az első alkalmat, amikor még osztozkodtunk mindenen… vagyis hát elég sok mindenen.

Közben úgy mellékesen az is eszembe jutott, hogy ez az egész folyamat mennyivel egyszerűbb volt, mint amit nekünk végig kellett szenvednünk Harryvel.

_Helló! _– szólalt meg a fejemben egy új hangocska, ami ugyanolyan magas és semleges volt, mint Maggie-éké, és én azonnal egy kislány képét társítottam hozzá. – _Én mondtam neki, hogy nem menekülhet sokáig, de nem hitte el. Amúgy Lissel vagyok. Tudtok valamit a Kulcsról?_


	9. Egy komoly beszélgetés

**9\. fejezet: Egy komoly beszélgetés**

_Helló, én Maggie vagyok, ez pedig itt Soul. Ja, és persze Harry és Ria _– intézte el pálcácskám szelleme a bemutatkozást.

_Hé, miért én kerültem a legvégére? – _fortyantam fel sértődötten. Úgy éreztem, ezzel a lelkembe gázolt, Maggie azonban még csak fel sem vette. – _Mi nem a Kulcs után kutatunk, viszont van három jóslatunk, amik közül az egyikben benne van._

És ez mind szép és jó lett volna eddig, ha ezután nem folytatja így:

_Siel tordir ta etim? Wa slion et ivala?_

Biztosra vettem, hogy _nem _latinul beszél (főleg, mert alapszinten én beszéltem latinul), és valahogy az volt az érzésem, hogy ezt a nyelvet még csak emberek sem használták soha.

– Mi van? – hökkent meg Harry, és mintha hirtelen mindenki elfelejtette volna a vidám egyesülésünket, mindhárman váltottunk egy kétségbeesett pillantást, amit azonban pálcánk szellemei még csak észre sem vettek.

_Esi, esi, letiren sier – _válaszolta rögtön Lissel, csöppet sem zavartatva magát. – _Tiol tier? Siel tordirel tier etim?_

– Azt én is szeretném tudni – csörtetett mellénk Maya. Látszólag csalódott bennünk, amiért kiderült rólunk, hogy gyűlölt ellenségével pillanatokon belül összeszűrtük a levet. De hát… erről speciel nem én tehettem, hanem a Nagybetűs Sors, ami (vagy aki?) elrendelte ezt a csak látszólag logikus hierarchiájú rendszert, aminek én szívtam a levét, és amiben nem volt választásom.

– Hát még mi… – motyogta Seth Marlow. – Tyler, lehetne, hogy ezt az egészet elfelejtjük? Cserébe befejezem én a kísérgetést – ajánlotta fel gyorsan, és meglepően engedékenyen ahhoz képest, hogy a lány felpofozta az előbb, és elhordta mindennek.

Maya tekintetét egyikünkről a másikunkra kapkodta, mintha így próbálná megfejteni, hogy mégis mi folyik itt az orra előtt.

Mondjuk, azt én is szerettem volna tudni, főleg, hogy közben Maggie-ék zavartalanul hablatyoltak tovább, amitől kezdett felmenni a vérnyomásom.

_Lissel, hallgassatok már! – _hallottam közben Seth kissé már ingerült, de kellőképpen fásult és beletörődött hangját.

_Mier tinda? – _kérdezett vissza sértődötten Lissel.

_Bocs, de egyikünk sem beszél tindául – _közölte velük Harry a tényeket.

_Ó, mi nem… micsoda? Mi az a tinda? – _kérdezte Lissel.

_Mármint arra gondoltok, hogy ti nem értitek ezt? – _döbbent le Soul. – _Pedig ezt kéne! Nektek kéne!_

_Szerintem elsőre is felfogták… – _csipogott közbe óvatosan Maggie.

– Hermione – szólaltam meg lassan. – Szerinted milyen nyelven van az, hogy mier tinda?

A megszólított úgy bámult rám, mintha két fejem nőtt volna, vagy valami hasonlóan morbid dolog.

– Nem tudom – válaszolta végül, de látszott az arcán, hogy szinte már fizikai kínt okoz neki ezt bevallani. Volt egy sanda gyanúm (de lehet, hogy igazából Harryé), hogy záros határidőn belül beveti magát a könyvtárba, és minden fellelhető forrást igyekszik felhajtani, hogy ezt az újdonságot is fellelhesse. – Miért?

– Mert Maggie-ék beújítottak. Tindául beszélnek – közöltem mogorván. – És elvárják, hogy mi ezt értsük.

Maya itt unhatta meg az egészet, hogy kimarad, mert a tömeghez fordult – nekem meg csak most esett le, hogy mi még mindig bámészkodók gyűrűjében ácsorgunk.

_Nagy… – _nyögtem fel. – _Megint én leszek a furcsaság…_

_Mi _– javított ki önérzetesen Harry.

_És engem is belerángattatok, köszönöm szépen – _morogta Seth. – _Mintha nem lett volna eddig is elég bajom…_

_Ó, van valami képességed? Irányítod az időjárást, mint Ria, vagy haverok vagytok a Föld összes élőlényével, meg arannyá is tudsz változtatni dolgo… – _kezdte Maggie lelkesen felsorolni dicső tetteinket, de Seth a szavába vágott:

_Nem!_

_Akkor? – _kérdeztük egyszerre négyen is. Seth azonban elfordult.

_Víz – _válaszolta helyette Lissel. – _Az Ég, a Föld és a Tengerek. A Nagy Hármas._

– Oké. – Maya mély levegőt vett, hogy lenyugtassa magát. A szeme szinte izzott az elégedetlenségtől. – Most szépen szabályosan befejezzük a kis túránkat. Utána ti négyen – bökött ránk – beszélni fogtok.

– Akkor már nem hagyjuk ki szegény Marlowt sem a buliból – vigyorogtam, és mielőtt bárki bármit reagálhatott volna, gyorsan belekaroltam a srácba, csak a biztonság végett, nehogy elszaladjon.

Ennél már csak rosszabb lesz, gondoltam. Sokkal rosszabb. De a belépőm legalább most is megvolt.

* * *

– Szóval?

Hát, hol is kezdjem… Lecuccoltunk, de csak behajítottuk a holminkat a szobánkba – én a Mayáéba, Hermione a sajátjába, ahol még senki sem volt –, azután csatlakoztunk a fiúkhoz, és eljátszottuk azt, hogy itt komoly körbevezetés folyik, még az udvarra is kimentünk, mert (hála nekem, természetesen) sütött a nap, viszonylag meleg volt, és ami felhő reggel még ott csücsült az égen, az már rég szétoszlott.

Na, nagyjából itt unta meg Maya a dolgot. Seth Marlow folyamatos mogorva kisugárzása sem segített az ügyön, mert azt éreztem, de legalább Harry hajlandó volt a számomra blokkolni ezt, ha csak minimális mértékben is.

Megbeszéltük fejben, Maya háta mögött, mennyit osztunk meg vele, a végére már szédültem a megerőltetéstől, mert így, a Harmadik jelenlétével együtt már sokkal neccesebb volt fenntartani egy komplett chatszobát, de hát ki vagyok én, hogy panaszkodni merjek? Hagytam, hadd csinálják, bár nem szóltam bele, nem akartam még több gondot. Nekem úgyis mindegy volt, mikor ki értesül a „feketemágiás" ügyeimről, ahogy a Próféta nevezte. Túl voltam rajta. Engem már nem lehetett semmi újjal lejáratni.

– Az egy dolog, hogy ti négyen furcsák vagytok – bökött ránk. – Elvégre britek, meg minden, de hogy még Marlow is…

– Én ír vagyok. Még mindig. És ez azért annál jóval bonyolultabb – kezdtem. – Van benne egy csomó jóslat, meg szuper extra képességek…

– Megalomániás sötét nagyúr, aki egy csecsemőnek sem képes ártani – ironizált tovább Harry. – És persze a barátod, Seth…

– Nem a barátom – vágta rá egyszerre Seth és Maya. Olyan pillantást vetettek a másikra, mint akik helyben _Avada Kedavrá_t akarnak szórni.

– Mindegy – vágott közbe Hermione. – Maya, nézd, ez tényleg komoly. Harry és Ria az évszázad legrettegettebb feketemágusának listáján vannak, és szerintem Ron és én is, tekintve, hogy a barátaik vagyunk. És ez nem játék, és nem regény, és _valóban _meg akarnak minket ölni. Harcolnunk kell, de el kellett jönnünk ide, mert Riánál és Harrynél…

– Becsúszott egy kis defekt – szúrta közbe Ron.

– Én azért nem így nevezném – motyogtam. – Csupán kontrollálhatatlan az a hülye kapcsolat.

Maya zavartan nézett ránk.

– És? Ez mind szép és jó… – Elkapva Harry pillantását inkább gyorsan kijavította magát: – Nem feltétlenül jó, de ez hülyeség! Gyerekek vagytok!

– Mégis tőlem várja a társadalom, hogy kinyírjam Voldemortot – közölte vele Harry. – Nem mintha jelenleg lenne rá esélyem… De már elharcolgatunk tíz-húsz percig, szóval még reménykedhetek.

Seth Marlow kényelmetlenül fészkelődött.

– És én pont ezért szeretnék az egészből kimaradni. Nem akarok részt venni a keresésben, se harcban, se ilyesmiben.

– Csak nem félsz? – nézett rá hunyorogva Ron.

– Amúgy milyen keresés? – kérdeztem. – Csak nem az a Tudás Kulcsás vacak? Abban még csak nem is szerepelsz!

– Persze, de ez nem zárja ki, hogy ne rángassatok bele engem. Ha nem tűnt volna fel, hárman vagyunk – vágott vissza.

– Ja, ezt már akartam kérdezni – szólt közbe Maya. – Mert az oké, hogy lementetek elemi szintre a kódnevekkel, de akkor hol a tűz?

Hermione készen állt a válasszal:

– Nem minden kultúrában szerepelt a négy őselem. A sumér mitológiában például a föld, a levegő és a víz játszott szerepet, a tűz nem, és az első istenek létrehozói is a vizek voltak. A görög mitológiában szintén különválasztották a tüzet a másik háromtól.

_Ja, ilyenkor várná el az ember, hogy Ria legyen a föld, mivel az ugyebár termékeny… Harry viszont nem – _kotyogott közbe Maggie, szerencsére emberi nyelven.

_Csak Föld Fiaként mondják, szóval tulajdonképpen nem zárja ki a kettő egymást – _vágta rá Soul.

_Ó, Seth meg a Vizek Gyermeke – _csicseregte vidáman Lissel.

– Ennél gázabb neveket nem tudtak volna kitalálni egy évezreddel ezelőtt? – tette fel a kérdést Seth.

– Még mindig jobb, mint a Kis Túlélő, vagy A Fiú, Aki Túlélte, esetleg a Kiválasztott – motyogta Harry.

Összenéztünk Sethtel.

– Szerintem a Kiválasztott még mindig jobb – súgta nekem, mire elvigyorodtam.

– Rendben, nincs tűz. Furák vagytok – állapította meg Maya. – És miután ilyen zavarosan adtátok elő az egészet, ráadásul Marlow benne van, vele viszont vigyázni kell… csatlakozhatok? – vigyorgott ezerrel. – Az egyik nagynéném látó – tette még hozzá, látva, hogy már tiltakoznánk. – És különben is, túl sok mindent elkotyogtatok, viszont vannak nálatok valamilyen jóslatok. Szerintem ez egy fair üzlet.

– Szerintem meg igazából csak unatkozol – motyogta Seth, Maya azonban csodák csodájára ráhagyta.

– Valóban. Az elmúlt öt évem dögunalom volt, nulla akcióval. Most itt van Harry Potter, a barátai, a háttérben egy gonosz mágus szövögeti a szállakat, és ráadásul Seth Marlow is belekeveredett a szarba – sorolta. – Ki nem hagynám.

– Ez nem játék – figyelmeztette Harry. – Megölhetnek. Megkínozhatnak.

– Igen, tudom, volt pár napja egy robbantás a közelben, valami zöld koponyával…

– Sötét Jegy – segítettem ki. – Halálfaló-támadás.

– Igen, az. Majd időben kiszállok – ígérte. – Szóval? Milyen sztoritok van még?

Seth úgy tűnt, nem szívesen osztana meg számára kompromittáló anyagot esküdt ellenségével…

_Kérlek, ne ironizálj – _üzente nekem. – _Ez… bonyolult. Tyler nagyjából az ősellenségem. Ha már én nem szállhatok ki, legalább őt ne vegyétek be._

Elfintorodtam.

_Kábé te is annyira tiszteled a magánszférámat, mint Harry – _közöltem vele mogorván. – _Egyszer az életben nem kéne az én fejemben turkálnotok._

_Sajnos, ez automatikus reakció – _választolta Harry.

_Nem tehetünk róla, hogy az elméd nyitva áll előttünk – _tette hozzá Seth.

Hirtelen fenemód jól kijöttek egymással, vagy legalábbis egyetértés szintjén.

– Figyelj, Maya, ez nem olyan, amiből csak úgy kiszállhatsz. Ez nem egy klub, feketemágus vadászok részére…

_Váó, vadászok lettünk! – _visította Lissel. – _Ez sokkal izgibb, mint amikor Sethtel kellett végigunni egy fél évtizedet…_

Maya elkomolyodott.

– Tudom – vont vállat sután. – Nem vagyok ostoba. De azt is tudom, ha ez az egész Voldemort-dolog ilyen komoly, akkor ha odáig fajul a helyzet, hogy az országoknak be kell hódolniuk, akkor Amerika lesz az első a sorban. Ez csak egy első ránézésre szép ország. Én már csak tudom. Itt élek. Mindenki tudja.

Seth bólintott. Az első dolog volt, amiben tényleg egyetértettek.

Maya megfordult, színes tincsei csak úgy repkedtek a levegőben.

– Amit javasolhatok: húzzátok meg magatokat, vigyázzatok a szátokra, válogassátok meg a barátaitokat, és lehetőleg ne politizáljatok. Az úgy sokkal jobb lesz. Ja, és persze a segítségem mindig áll. Szóval ha szükségetek van jóslat-szakértőre, megtaláltok.


	10. Szabad Amerika

**10\. fejezet: Szabad Amerika**

– Helló! Laila Monser vagyok, de azt hiszem, Pinkyként mutattak be. Hívjatok csak Morgannek, de hallgatok a Sarára is.

Így ismerkedtünk meg Pinkyvel, amikor visszakísértem Hermionét a szobájába – igazából szerettem volna elhalasztani a találkozást Mayával, ha esetleg rögtön a szobánkba ment volna. Nem értettem, ha már egyszer kétszemélyesek, akkor engem miért nem tettek össze Hermionével, mi már úgyis megszoktuk egymást alapon… Mert bezzeg Harryt és Ront összepakolták.

Az árulók.

Na de mindegy, megismerkedtem Mione szobatársával, jogos Pinkyvel.

Mit mondhatnék? A nevét nem viccből kapta.

_Mindene _rózsaszín volt. A ruhától kezdve az ágytakaróján keresztül a füzeteiig, _minden_. Az összes árnyalatban, hogy már azt hittem, megvakulok. Az egésznek lehetett volna Doktor Szöszi hatása, ha a haja tényleg szőke lett volna, de nem, mert az is rózsaszín volt, magenta színű csíkokkal.

Amikor meglátta a kifejezést az arcomon, gonoszul elvigyorodott:

– Tudod, ha a politikai életben akarsz boldogulni viszonylag kevés kapcsolattal, sokkal jobb, ha lebecsülnek – mondta. – Akkor könnyedén hátba támadhatsz mindenkit.

Rögtön szimpatikus lett, és még Hermione is spekulatívan méregette szegénykét, próbálva felmérni az erőviszonyokat – és talán Maya figyelmeztetésének fényében azt, hogy melyik oldalon áll.

Tehát potenciális szövetséges vagy lehetséges áruló?

_Pinky megbízható _– jött az infó Sethtől. – _Csak nehéz belopnod magad a szívébe. Ha felajánlja, hogy kölcsönadja neked egy füzetét, akkor sikerrel jártál. Mindenesetre az információkkal óvatosan, amit mondd, mindig igaz, de ha te hazudsz neki, akkor onnantól véged._

_És én még azt hittem, ki akarsz maradni ebből az egészből – _szúrtam neki vissza, és innentől kezdve Vízfiú sértett hallgatásba burkolózott, szerencsére. A nap végére már fájt a fejem.

Pinky nem ajánlotta fel a füzetét, szóval egyelőre semleges félnek tekinthettük, miután titokban – olyan legilimenciás kapcsolat útján – megosztottam ezt az infót Hermionével, de tök normálisan el tudtam vele beszélgetni.

Talán azért, mert annyira mardekáros volt a hozzáállása, a sok rózsaszín ellenére is. Meg a haja ellenére is. Úgy tűnt, errefelé az eredeti hajszín legújabb ismerőseim körében nem divat. De legalább Pinky is megdicsérte a kék hajkoronámat.

Amikor elköszöntem tőlük, Hermione már javában vitatkozott Pinkyvel az eltérő alapvető különbségekről és hasonlóságokról a varázsjogokat illetően.

Maya nem volt a szobánkban, így úgy döntöttem, hogy kicuccolok. A megszokott nemes egyszerűséggel öntöttem végig a cuccaim az ágyon, és a nyáron ellesett bűbájjal pakoltam rendbe. Kicsit sajnáltam, hogy itt nincs még egy plusz ágy, mint a Roxfortban. De hát Ebrithylben sem volt, márpedig ott tovább bírtam…

Nem baj, megoldottam, a felét visszapakoltam nagy okosan a táskámba, a másik felét meg a szekrényembe, aztán elővettem a hűtőbűbájjal kezelt dugi-fagyimat meg a vadiúj fantasy könyvemet, amiben aranyos kislányok iránytűket kérdezgetve kaptak választ lehetetlen kérdésekre, és eltökéltem, hogy az estém maradék részét én így töltöm, holnap úgyis Mayával kell tárgyalnom és Sethtel kell megpróbálnom összehozni valami baráti kapcsolatfélét, utána meg hamarosan suli… És én még a hülye szakkörös jelentkezésemet se adtam le!

De mostanában a viselkedési zavaraimat is orvosolni kéne majd valamikor – az új hely ellenére nem voltam kellően flegma, ami nagy hiba. A nulla flegmaság túl sok barátot vonz. Nem mintha ez bejött volna a Roxfort esetében, de elméleteket gyártani sosem bűn.

Maya nem kérdezett semmit, amikor bejött, mágikus telefonján pötyögött valamit, semmitmondó témákról beszélgettünk, mint például milyen volt az Ebrithyl, a Roxfort, a vérfarkas-támadás és az óriások látványa tavasszal, amint a kastélyt bontották. Csupa semleges téma.

Még a fagyimból is megkínáltam.

Összességében tehát, leszámítva a kissé félresikerült beszélgetést, egész jó nap volt. A hely mágiája majdnem olyan volt, mint a Roxforté, erőteljes, de ennek ellenére megnyugtató – meg amúgy is kezdtem hozzászokni a nyüzsihez, amit ez okozott, sőt, néha már jól is esett, hogy a hasznosságáról ne is beszéljünk. Hiszen így gyakorlatilag elkaphatatlan voltam éjszakánként.

Csak az álom rontotta el.

* * *

Pedig kezdtem megszokni, hogy néha éjszakánként valami defekt csúszik az agyamba. Néha? Na jó, az elmúlt évben szinte mindig, kezdve a folyosótól a kígyósig, hogy a tegnapi vízbefulladós effektről ne is beszéljünk…

De nem akartam idén is elkezdeni. Ettől függetlenül sikerült.

Bár aznap éjjel nem vízbe fulladtam, hanem földbe – merthogy betemettek, belesüllyedtem, por ment a számba, az orromba és a tüdőmbe (gőzöm sincs, hogy sikerült kivitelezni, de így történt), és mint arra rájöttem, portól fulladni sokkal kellemetlenebb, mint víztől. A szemcsék fájdalmasan égettek belülről, és a tömegtől mozdulni sem tudtam.

De szerencsére nem ébredtem fel sikoltozva, és keveset aludtam. A mai napra még érvényes volt a hiperaktivitás törvényem.

Még pár hét, és a suli elején kiborulok. De nem, nem fogom megkockáztatni. Majd főzök bájitalt, vagy valami ilyesmi, hasonló aranyos és hasznos elfoglaltság, ami legalább megnyugtat…

Maya keltett fel, együtt mentünk le az étkezőbe.

Ahol mellesleg Hermione már Pinkyvel vállt vállnak vetve küzdöttek három másik, valószínűleg jogos tanuló ellen egy törvénymódosítás kapcsán, ami, ahogy kihallottam, _Kínában _jelentősen korlátozná a _vámpírok _jogait.

Nekem az is új volt, hogy ott élnek még vámpírok. Úgy tudtam, arrafelé már kiirtották őket.

Bár azt nem tudtam volna megmondani, milyen forrásból jött az infó.

Maya gyorsan felkapott két tálcát, majd nagy ívben kikerülte a vitázó politikus-palántákat – bár Hermione említette azt is, hogy ha a manójogok mellett lesz ideje, akkor az ügyvédi pálya is sokat ígér, elvégre Harry annyi mindenbe keveredik bele átlagosan, hogy eleve vele, mint egyedüli ügyféllel képes lenne jól megélni.

– Oké, a rendszer a következő – kezdte –: a reggeli mindig önkiszolgálós, onnan hozhatsz magadnak kaját – bökött a fal mellett húzódó pultra. – Nem kell aggódnod, hogy elfogynak, még sosem láttam üres tálat, pedig elsős korom óta koliban élek. Valami manómágiával trükközhettek, vagy egyszerűen tényleg olyan mennyiségű kaja készül, amit képtelenség elpusztítani, végtére is, mindegy, van és kész.

Mione ezzel nem értene egyet… Szinte már hallottam a manójogi szövegét.

Kiszemeltem magamnak egy nagy adag rántottát és szalonnát, és szerzeményemmel együtt megindultam Maya után, lévén csak őt ismertem, egyedül kajálni meg gáz lett volna – Hermionénak pedig jelen pillanatban még a közelébe se mertem merészkedni. Ijesztő a csaj, ha bedurvul, én mondom, és ezt mindenki elismeri. Vagy én elismertetem, ha kell, erőszakkal is…

Maya közben folytatta a szövegelést:

– Tehát. Van még pár nap szabadidő, órarendet utolsó szabadnapon kapunk, mert elvárják, hogy másnapra már készülj. Ha gondolod, megmutathatom majd nektek a suli épületét is, bár az most teljesen kihalt, a tanárok nagy része mázlista, és még Hawaii-on vagy Spanyolországban nyaral.

Talán paranoid voltam, de a szavaiból azt vettem ki, hogy a suli üres, tehát nyugodtan elbeszélgethetünk arról a kis problémáról, amiről tegnap nem egészen sikerült.

_Nem vagy paranoid. Tyler abszolút pszichopata – _csúszott ki a gondolat Seth jól őrzött falai mögül. Úgy tűnt, akárcsak Harrynél, nála is elég nehéz kontrollálni bármit is, ami a kapcsolatunkat illette. És természetesen a magángondolataimmal is tökéletesen tisztában volt. Mint Harry.

Természetesen.

_Kösz az infót, de én vele vagyok egy szobában – _közöltem.

_És szerinted miért volt egyedül? – _kérdezett vissza.

Lopva vetettem egy pillantást Mayára. Hermione se bírta túlzottan a társaságot, ahogy Ginny se. A tavalyi év alapján legalábbis erre következtettem.

Tényleg, Ginnyről jutott eszembe, hogy sürgősen levelet kellene majd írnunk mindenkinek. Nem akartam arra gondolni, milyen következményekkel járna az, ha „elhanyagolnám a barátaimat". Miley és Sky valószínűleg csak megdobna egy rivallóval, viszont Lunának megígértem, hogy felderítem az amerikai szvattyampúk lakhelyét Manhattamben, ráadásul Amu képes rávenni Ginnyt, hogy készítsen neki levélbombát, ha nem írok valamit arról, milyen érzés nélküle és az ő nii-chanja nélkül az élet.

Unalmas, azt fogom írni. Igazából pedig nyugodt, mert még senkivel sem boronáltak össze pletykaszinten, ami viszont klassz. Nem kell attól félnem, hogy ribancnak hisznek.

Egyelőre. Végtére is, Amerikában voltam, sosem lehettem biztos semmiben.

Hermionéék asztalánál felerősödött a hangzavar, nekem meg hirtelen eszembe jutott valami. Mayához fordultam.

– Ha nincsenek itt a tanárok, akkor ki ügyel a diákokra?

– Hát a felügyelők – válaszolta. – Természetesen őket nem fogod megtalálni akkor, amikor szükséged lenne rájuk, de amikor balhé van, rögtön felbukkannak.

– Nem túl… felelőtlen dolog összezárni egy halom tinédzsert, minimális létszámú felnőttel?

– Dehogy, ha szexelni akar valaki, azt úgyis megcsinálja, felügyelő ide vagy oda – volt Maya nagyon laza válasza. – Kell még az a szalonna? Az enyém elfogyott.

Átadtam neki.

– Azt mondtad, a lányok és a fiúk nem mehetnek egymás lakrészébe… – motyogtam.

– Légy egy kicsit kreatívabb, Aria – vágta rá szemrebbenés nélkül. Reméltem, hogy nem pirultam el, mivel a téma elég furcsán hatott reggeli közben, egy félig megtelt ebédlőben, legalábbis nekem, lévén eddig max mástól hallottam, ilyen beszélgetésbe nem nagyon vontak bele, hála Merlinnek. – Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy ilyesmi meggátolja a nagylányokat és nagyfiúkat abban, hogy élvezzék az… _életet?_

Ja, most, hogy megemlítette…

– Nem.

– Ezernyi más hely van, ahol lehet szexelni – folytatta mogorván. – Ezért veszélyes az éjszakai bóklászás.

Komolyan tud rólam valamit… Vagy _tényleg _paranoid lettem.

– Ja, szóval itt mindenki ennyire szabadon fogja fel – morogtam. – Nulla felelősség.

– Azért nem mindenki – válaszolta Maya, miközben a maradék rántottáját belepakolta a kenyérbe a szalonnával együtt, és szendvicset gyártott magának. – Pinky meg van arról győződve, hogy ő várni fog a házasságig. Páran ennyire… _szabad _felfogásúak, akik folyton azt hirdetik, hogy a törvények és az erkölcs csak gátat szabnak az ember valódi természetének kibontakozásának, és ezért… kissé néha már tényleg beteg, amit csinálnak, de amit a tanárok nem tudnak, amiatt csak nekünk fáj a fejünk.

Nekem a témától fájt. A szaporodás valahogy nem volt egy könnyed reggeli téma, Maya mégis olyan lazán beszélt róla, mintha az időjárásról… nem, az időjárás számomra szintén nem volt egy egyszerű téma. Akkor mintha valami fantasy könyvről csevegnénk.

Válasz helyett inkább a számba lapátoltam egy adag rántottát.

Maya fürkészően nézett rám.

– Mellesleg van óvszer-automata a gyengélkedő közelében. A britek mind ilyen merevek? – kérdezte végül.

– Csak te vagy túl laza – választoltam. – Különben is, én továbbra is ír vagyok.

– Mi a különbség?

– Csak egy sziget, meg párszáz kilométer.

– Az igazán semmiség.

– Sajnos az angolok szintén ezt gondolják.

Hallgattunk egy kicsit.

– Amúgy nem mindenki ilyen, csak egy részük – vont vállat. – Vedd felkészítésnek. Járhattál volna rosszabbul is. Japánban állítólag házimanók helyett a diákok takarítják a sulit.

Hermione mennyországa.

– Na de mindegy – váltott témát Maya. – Milyen klubba fogsz jelentkezni?

* * *

– És ez a párbajterem – mutatott körbe Maya. – Az épületben egyedül itt engedélyezett _minden_ mágia használata, akár sötét varázslatok is, ha az nem hagy gyógyíthatatlan kárt az ellenfélen. A tanár szereti azt hangoztatni, hogy a mágia csak energia, és hogy sötét-e vagy világos, az a felhasználótól függ. Mindenki tudja, hogy ez baromság, mert igenis van olyan tömény rosszindulatú cucc, de a pasas nem normális, és annyira ferdén látja a világot, hogy rajta már az sem segítene, ha kiszúrná valaki a szemét.

Seth csak egyetértett vele, nem mintha lett volna más választása.

– Kicsit beteg is, és abnormálisan idealista. A lényeg, hogy ne mondj neki ellent, csak bólogass, és ígérd meg, hogy mélyrehatóan tanulmányozni fogod mind a sötét, mind a világos művészeteket, és akkor biztos lehetsz benne, hogy jó jegyet ad.

Összenéztünk a többiekkel. Én az ő szemükben tömény kétséget láttam, hogy ők az enyémben mit, azt meg nem tudnám mondani.

– Na de térjünk a lényegre – fordult felénk Maya egy émelyítő mosollyal az arcán. – Tegnap este kicsit utánanéztem a dolgoknak. Van egy halom újság a könyvtárban, állandóan frissül, és a Reggeli Próféta számai is megvannak… Szóval, te és te – bökött rám és Harryre – állítólag lefeküdtetek egymással, vagy nem, te – Harry – végig állítottad, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr vagy ki a fene visszatért, részt vettél valami Roxforti Csatában, és mellesleg úgy kezelnek, mint a Magasságos Megváltót. Te pedig – újra én – irányítod az időjárást – fejezte be büszkén. – Hogy hogyan jön a képletbe Marlow, arra még nem jöttem rá, de rá fogok.

Mi már rájöttünk. Trelawney fura jóslata szerint ő áll a legmagasabban. Ő a főnök. De reméltem, hogy nem így van, és igazából csak a tényleges magasságra célzott.

– _Tehát? – _érdeklődött. – Bevesztek, és teszek róla, hogy az újságoknak nyoma vesszen, vagy leráztok, és akkor _mindenki _erről fog majd beszélni. És nem csak erről. A pletykákat nehéz irányítani.

– Te most fenyegetsz minket? – érdeklődött Harry.

– Dehogy – legyintett Maya. – Csupán tisztáztam a feltételeket. Komolyan, felkészültem a halálra, és ha ennyire nem bíztok bennem, akkor közlöm, hogy nem ismerem az okklumenciát, mert azt idén tanuljuk. De ha találtok valakit, aki hajlandó legilimenciával kiszedni belőlem mindent, amire szükségetek van…

– Szerintem felesleges – vetette közbe Hermione.

– Ami azt illeti, nem teljesen – tiltakozott Seth, és éreztem, ahogy a káröröm felcsap benne, amiért „ősellensége" ennyi mindenre hajlandó.

Tényleg…

– Miért lenne ez jó neked? – kérdezte Ron gyanakodva. A zsarolás gondolom egyértelműen mardekáros volt.

Maya legyintett.

– Mondtam már. Unalmas az élet. És szeretnék segíteni.

_Elhallgat valamit _– jelentette ki Soul, Lissel és Maggie pedig egyetértettek vele. – _Valamit titkol._

_Bár nem életveszélyes, az tuti, mert akkor idegesebb lenne – _folytatta Soul. – _Meg Harrynek feltűnne. Végül is, ő ember, szóval Harry fennhatósága alá tartozik…_

Harrynek kellemetlen érzése volt emiatt, ezért inkább nem kommentáltam a dolgot.

– Ilyenkor tök menő és hasznos lenne egy kis auralátás… – motyogtam. Az aura ugyanis megmutatja, ha hazudik egy személy.

– Auralátó ismerősöm is van – vigyorgott Maya.

– Neked milyen ismerősöd _nincs? – _morogta Seth.

Mayán látszott, hogy komolyan elgondolkodik a kérdésen.

– Öhm… azt hiszem, FBI és CIA ügynököt _még_ nem ismerek – közölte végül komolyan, olyan hangsúllyal, ami kétséget se hagyott afelől, ezt az állapotot nem tartja állandónak.

Ronon és Sethen látszott, hogy szívesen kihagynák a buliból, Hermione egy nagyon hasznos szövetségest látott benne, Harryt és engem meg a zsarolás kötött meg. Milyen klassz is lenne, ha idén legalább egy félévet nyugodtan végig tudnék csinálni, anélkül, hogy eltűntetnék bármit…

_Azt hiszem, Maggie-ékről elég később tudnia, nem? – _kérdeztem végül.

_Ha megbízható _– közölte Harry.

_Csak ígértessétek meg vele, és az lesz – _motyogta Seth. – _Állítólag még sosem szegett meg egy ígéretet sem. Hazudni hazudott, de ha megígért valamit, azt betartotta._

A gondolataihoz egy kellemetlen emlék képe társult, amit nem volt képes időben elfedni.

Elvigyorodtam.

_Juj, Seth, ilyen csúnyán elbánt veled egy kislány? Ó, milyen szépen pofára ejtett – _duruzsoltam. – _Talán nem kellett volna a haját húzogatnod…_

_Fogd be – _mordult rám, de a vigyort a képemről már nem tudta letörölni.

– Próbaidő – ajánlotta Harry.

Maya elvigyorodott, és megragadta a kinyújtott kezet, Seth pedig abban a pillanatban a szemébe nézve legilimenciával megtámadta az elméjét, bár viszonylag óvatosan…

És ebben a pillanatban berobbant az ablak, engem pedig valami ledöntött a lábamról.


	11. Bibe

**11\. fejezet: Bibe**

Kiáltásra nyitottam a számat – igen, kiáltásra, és még véletlenül sem sikoltásra –, de a csapás kiszorított minden szuszt a tüdőmből, és csak sápadtan levegőért kapkodhattam, kiáltásra már nem futotta. Nem is kellett, hangot adott ki helyettem a támadóm is: kétségbeesetten felvijjogott.

Bár gőzöm sincs, honnan tudtam, hogy kétségbe van esve. Elméletileg egy madárhangról ezt nem lehetne megállapítani.

Ugyanakkor ezzel egyidőben a többiek kezében már ott volt a pálca – hülye háborús reflex –, és egyszerre kiáltottak valami átkot. Két _Stupor_t, egy _Obstructó_t, és két _Capitulatus_t, ha jól számoltam.

Öt különböző fénycsóva indult útnak a támadóm felé, én meg azt tettem, amire én számítottam a legkevésbé: megfogtam a kapálózó, csapkodó testet, és automatikusan oldalra hengeredtem. Éreztem a mágia bizsergését, ahogy csak pár centire került el, és most az egyszer örültem, hogy ha támadni és célozni képtelen vagyok, legalább a hobbi-kviddicsezéssel elértem annyit, hogy elég gyorsan legyek képes mozogni.

– Maradjatok már! – csattantam fel dühösen, bár haragom inkább a madár karmainak szólt (mert ha valakinek még nem esett volna le, igen, egy madár tarolt le), amik felsértették a bőrömet a karomon. – Te is! – förmedtem a csapkodó tollas csomóra, és igyekeztem lefogni, mielőtt nemcsak bennem, hanem magában is kárt tesz.

_Mit keres itt egy madár? – _kérdezte Soul.

_Biztos Ég Leányához jött – _csicseregte Lissel a legtermészetesebb hangján, mintha mi sem lenne hétköznapibb, mint hogy engem kétségbeesett madarak támadjanak meg lépten-nyomon, egy kamikaze-akcióval, az ablakon keresztül.

Miért mindig velem történik ilyesmi?

– Ez egy ölyv – állapította meg csodálkozva Hermione.

Igazából azt hittem, rögtön a latin nevét mondja, de nekem ez az érthetőbb verzió is megfelelt.

És valóban, egy igazi ölyv hevert az ölemben. Szintén nem tudtam, honnan tudom, hogy ölyv, mert még sosem láttam. Se élőben, se képen. De olyan… ölyves volt. Kicsit, mint a sas, csak ölyvben. Ennek így ugyan saját magam számára sem sok értelme volt, de tudtam, micsoda, és azt is, hogy most jelenleg sokkal nyugodtabb, mint eddig.

Ettől függetlenül eléggé fájdalmas volt a karmolása a lábamon, így hát inkább előhúztam a pálcám, is elmotyogtam egy pajzsbűbájt a fizikai „támadás" ellen, nehogy öt perc múlva véres cafat maradjon a lábamból.

– Mit keres itt egy ölyv? – tette fel a nagy kérdést Maya.

– Riát? – tippelt Ron.

– Kicsit vonatkoztass el a nyilvánvalótól…

– Riát. Mi mást keresne itt?

– Úgy értem miért jött ide? – vesztette el amúgy is véges türelmét Maya. – Mi a fenét akar itt? Ez csak egy madár!

– Hé, ne bántsd szegényt! – keltem rögtön a védelmére, ölyvecském meg rögtön egyetértő vijjogással támogatott.

Na, legalább ő nem olyan volt, mint azok a dögök egész nyáron, akik etetőtálnak néztek, és minden egyes nassolnivalómra lecsaptak, amivel kimerészkedtem a kertbe.

Bár most, hogy így eszembe jutott, az madár volt, ez madár, engem Ég Leányának neveztek… Reméltem, hogy ez nem valami új mellékhatása a dolognak, a mágiaérzékelés, az őrület határát súroló Csatorna és az időjárás mellett…

_Pedig de – _kotyogott közbe Lissel, akinek az alaptudása valamiért túlságosan is magas volt. – _A madarak az ég teremtményei. Egyértelmű, hogy nem tartozhatnak se a vízhez, se a földhöz._

_És mi van a pingvinekkel? – _kérdeztem. – _Azok úsznak, és nem repülnek._

_Ó, hát ők _kémek – magyarázta Lissel. – _Persze nem igaziak, csak Seth felségterületén járnak, és Harryén élnek. De mivel madarak, egyértelműen nem tartozhatnak oda._

_És a tyúkok?_

_Ők _árulók.

_Nem értem a logikát – _szólt közbe Harry.

_Pedig ők téged árultak el – _válaszolta Soul, a hirtelen megvilágosult.

_Nem legilimentálni akartad Mayát? – _„fordultam" Seth-hez. Amikor „megtámadtak", inkább abbahagyta a vizsgálatot.

_Felesleges – _jött a válasz. – _Gyengék a pajzsai, kezdő, de ha felajánlotta, akkor vagy tényleg komolyan gondolja, vagy… vagy valaki megbízásából jött ide, és akkor csak tetteti a gyenge pajzsokat, és képes elrejteni a megfelelő emlékeket._

_Mégis kinek a megbízásából jött volna ide? – _kérdezte Harry. Se neki, se nekem nem tetszettek a kilátások, főleg úgy, hogy speciel csak egy személy volt, akinek szüksége lett volna köztünk beépített emberre.

Bár Voldemort lehet, nem finomkodna ennyit…

_A kormány. Valamelyik szervezet. Amikor figyelmeztetett titeket, komolyan gondolta – _jött Seth cseppet sem megnyugtató válasza.

_Ha lesz egy negyed óra szabadidőnk, elmondod, mi folyik itt – _jelentettem ki.

_A szabályos válasz erre az, hogy semmi, és ez egy szép ország…_

Inkább visszafordultam az ölyv felé, aki engem bámult. Ugyanolyan okos szemei voltam, mint Lastynek, viszont…

Nem is tudom… Ettől kellemetlen érzésem lett. Meg kellemes. Pont, mint amikor először voltam képes érzékelni a mágiát. Vagy amikor először irányítottam tudatosan az időjárást. Nyomasztó, de ugyanakkor meg is könnyebbültem.

Áááá, legszívesebben a hajamat tépve sikítottam volna.

– Kérdezd meg tőle – javasolta Harry. Nem nekem, Mayának, és szerintem viccből, mégis én voltam az, aki az ölyvhöz fordult:

– Szia, Ria vagyok, mit szeretnél? – érdeklődtem egy angyali mosollyal az arcomon.

– Ilyenkor ijesztő – súgta oda Ron Harrynek, az áruló meg bólogatott.

Nem törődtem velük, inkább az ölyvvel foglalkoztam, aki azonban szemmel látható módon egy szót sem értett a beszédemből, viszont arra rájöhetett, hogy segíteni szeretnék, mert ismét felvijjogott.

Maradt az egyetlen megoldás, amit például Harry is csinált a kentaurokkal, amikor segítséget kért tőlük: elme.

Alapoztam mindezt arra, hogy a madárnak is van agya, hát kell, hogy valami minimális szinten gondolkodni is tudjon, és amíg nem mellékelnek akciósan egy csirip-szótárat a képességeimhez, addig kénytelen leszek így megoldani.

Hát legilimentáltam. Vagy valami olyasmi. Ugyebár az megy a profiknak pálca nélkül is megy, én viszont közel sem voltam profi. Seth anélkül csinálta, és Harrynek is ment a pálca nélküli támadás, ahogy a védekezés is, bár abban én voltam a király. Na, szóval ez a két varázslat volt az, ami tulajdonképpen az ember elméjétől függően tökéletesen függetleníteni lehetett a pálcától, ami valószínűleg nagyon hasznos lehetett harc közben, de én speciel még sosem próbáltam.

Nem baj, mindig van egy első alkalom, és ez nem is igazán legilimencia volt, de működött, bár lehet, csak azért, mert madár volt a célpont. Valamiért kételkedtem abban, hogy egy macskával ugyanez lenne a helyzet.

De talán csak tényleg az őrület közelgett…

Visszatérve az ölyvre… Egyszerűen fájt neki a szárnya. Csoda, hogy idáig el tudott repülni, bár tény, hogy nem volt egy nagy táv, mégis idejött, ahelyett, hogy elment volna, és… Nem tudtam pontosan, ilyenfajta sérülés meggyógyul-e magától, vagy a madár életképtelen lesz, és egyszerűen elpusztul, de az utóbbira tippeltem, ha már idáig repült.

Fájt neki, és ezértiderepült. _Hozzám._

Csakhogy én nem voltam a csodálatos madár-doki, vagy nem tudom ki, gőzöm sem volt, mit gondol rólam ez a madár. Hogy megmentem? A francba, jelen pillanatban úgy tűnik, magamat is képtelen vagyok megmenteni, nemhogy mást…

Gondolok itt ismét csak Hermione őrület-teóriájára.

_Talán ha kevesebbet foglalkoznál vele, nem lenne ennyire frusztráló – _javasolta Harry.

_Valószínűleg miattatok lesz az egész, szóval légy szíves, és ne próbálj meg tanácsot adni – _vágtam vissza mogorván.

_Ettől függetlenül neki van igaza – _helyeselt Seth is, aki valószínűleg már fél életem történetével tisztában volt a „véletlenül" kiturkált emlékeimből.

Harry meg már az egésszel, de én is az övével, ennyi volt a minimum. Csak annyi, hogy már nem tudhattam, mire gondol percenként.

Ő viszont igen.

Visszatérve a látogatómra, közöltem a többiekkel a tényeket. Természetesen Sethen és Harryn kívül (akik „csodálatos" módon már hamarabb értesültek erről, tekintve, hogy ezúttal önként és dalolva osztottam meg velük minden információt) mindenki szkeptikusan állt az ügyhöz.

– Van állatorvos ismerősöd? – fordultam Mayához.

– Seattle-ben él – válaszolt. – A hop-hálózatot pedig nem használhatjuk engedély nélkül…

– Biztos van valaki aki ért a madarakhoz – vetette fel Harry.

– Tudod, az állatorvosi… gyógyítói szakma nem túl menő – válaszolt Seth. – Meg kell várnunk, amíg a tanárok megjönnek, vagy kivinni a városba, és elvinni valamelyik kereskedésbe, ahol segíthetnek.

Bólintottam, és gyorsan kiszórtam egy pajzsot a karomra is, amit felajánlottam az ölyvnek. Elfogadta, én meg végre fel tudtam állni, bár azt nem voltam képes értékelni, hogy a kedvenc farmeromat nagyon laza lyukak díszítették.

– Akkor gyerünk!

– _Most?! – _nézett rám hitetlenkedve Mione.

– Mikor máskor? – Maya az én pártomra állt, amit nagyon tudtam értékelni. – Egész nap szabadnap, csak be kellett költözni, meg feliratkozni a cuccokra, visszaszokni a koliba… De amúgy csak unatkoznánk. Feltéve persze, ha nem akarjátok valami extrával feldobni a napot.

– Mit szólnátok egy hóviharhoz? – kérdeztem vigyorogva. Az extráról rögtön valami extr_ém _jutott az eszembe, bár a két szó nem teljesen egyezett. – Vagy egy hagyományos homokviharhoz? Esetleg tornádó…

– Szeretném normálisan kezdeni az évet – motyogta Harry.

– Azzal már elkéstél, haver, már volt részünk egy halálfaló-merényletben – válaszolt Ron.

– De azóta nem volt több – világosította fel őt Hermione, az informált.

– Tök mindegy, menni akartál, most akkor megyünk, vagy nem? – fordult felém Seth.

Elvigyorodtam a többes szám használatára, de inkább Maggie és az én egyesített pajzsaink mögé bújtattam ezt az egy kósza gondolatot.

Így hát kis csapatunk felkerekedett, hogy megkezdje első szabályszegését – még a tanév kezdete előtt.

Azt hiszem, sikerült új rekordot felállítani.

* * *

Bibe nyugtalan volt, és kezdtem én is az lenni. Az egy dolog, hogy kijutottunk – komolyan, nevetséges volt, átmászni a kerítésen, még csak varázslat sem volt, ami benntartott volna minket, ráadásul egy kis könnyű zápor, és fedezve voltunk.

Vittünk esernyőt, és van az az ügyes kis bűbáj, a Leperex, amivel taszítani lehet a vizet, szóval még meg is úsztuk szárazon.

Persze, mehettünk volna a főbejáraton is, meg kevesebben is, de Maya ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy ismeri az állatkereskedésben az eladólányt, Seth már elhatározta, hogy jön, Harry, Ron és Hermione pedig akkor sem maradt volna ki az egészből, ha bezárjuk őket egy szobába, és minimum ötven bűbájt szórunk az ajtóra. A láthatatlanná tévő köpeny értelemszerűen ki lett lőve, a híres-neves térkép pedig, ami annyira menő volt tavaly, már Ginnynél pihent, tekintve, hogy a Maiikén nem sok hasznát vettük volna.

Szóval maradtunk az esőnél és a kerítésnél, meg az úgyis kalandosabb volt.

Bibe rendesen viselkedett, de a kis zápor – ami rögtön elállt, amint elhagytuk a sulit, és bevetettük magunkat a parkba –, nem volt tömegoszlató hatású, és eléggé felhívtuk magunkra Bibével a figyelmet.

_Különben miért pont Bibe? – _kérdezte Soul.

_Mert az aranyos! – _vágtam rá Lissellel és Maggie-vel egyszerre. Ebben az ügyben mind a hárman egyetértettünk. Bibére tökéletesen illett a neve.

De Bibét nyugtalanította a sok ember, és ettől én is nyugtalan lettem, így megkönnyebbültem, amikor végre az üzletben voltunk.

Maya _tényleg _ismerte az eladócsajt, akinek _lila _volt a haja. Nem egyszínű lila, hanem a sötétlilától egészen a majdnemfehér-liláig minden árnyalatban. Szerintem nem volt két egyforma színű tincse, és ahogy mozdította a fejét, úgy tűnt, még az árnyalatok is cserélődnek.

Azonnal felírtam a majd kipróbálom listámra ezt a hajfestéket. Maya tuti tudja, milyen ez.

– Ilyet nem engednek a suliban. Tiltja a házirend – súgta később. – De akkor is, olyan _klassz…_

Becca rendes volt, nem kérdezősködött, hanem megvizsgálta Bibét, és azt mondta, tényleg a szárnya sérült, és hogy csoda, hogy idáig eljutott. Én is ezt mondtam a többieknek, de mégis Beccának hittek. Én meg nem sértődtem meg.

Bibe csalódottan felrikoltott, amikor megmagyaráztam neki, hogy itt kell maradnia, amíg meggyógyul, utána visszamehet a természetbe, meg is karmolta Hermionét, aki pechére túl közel állt hozzá, de aztán sikerült megnyugtatni.

Kint az üzlet előtt már intézkedtem is, mert bár pont most egy darab bájitalt se hoztam magammal, azért a pálcám még megvolt, így felajánlottam Hermionének, hogy összeforrasztom a karmolásokat, elvégre Bibe az én felelősségem volt. És a sajátomat is rendbe kellene hozni, ha még csak most jutott az eszembe, mikor Becca említette… És én képes voltam így végigsétálni az utcán… de gáz.

Seth, mint idősebb gyógyító-tagos, megállt mellettem, talán ellenőrizni, hogy mindent jól csinálok-e. Ebben biztos voltam, elvégre nem először gyógyítottam karcolást.

Persze, mint kiderült, tévedni az én esetemben nem csupán emberi, hanem gyakori dolog is.

Amint a varázsige elhagyta a számat, és a mágia végigszáguldott a pálcámon, éreztem, hogy baj van. Nem tudtam, mi az, de éreztem, hogy rossz, és láttam, hogy Harry elsápad, és Seth keze már a karom felé indul, hogy félrelökje, és én is mozdítottam a kezem, de túl lassan, és a varázslat eltalálta Hermione sérülését.

Dicséretére legyen mondva, nem sikoltott fel.

De a sérülése… a varázslatom nyomán még jobban szétnyílt. Seth gyorsan cselekedett, azonnal elismételte az igét, és Hermione sérülésének már hűlt helye volt, de én még mindig sápadtan meredtem rá.

Aztán mielőtt bárki rám förmedhetett volna, gyorsan megismételtem a varázslatot magamon, extrán koncentrálva – és ugyanazzal az eredménnyel. Az ajkamba haraptam, hogy ne kiáltsak fel hangosan, de a fizikai fájdalomnál sokkal rosszabb volt a tudat, amit az eredmény hozott:

_Nem tudok gyógyítani._

Mi a fene történt már megint velem?!


	12. Gyógyíthatatlan

**12\. fejezet: Gyógyíthatatlan**

Az ötödik diagnosztikai bűbáj se mutatott semmit, ettől függetlenül hiába próbáltam megismételni a bűbájt _bármin_, szerves és szervetlen dolgon egyaránt ugyanolyan darabolós eredményt produkált.

Nem az volt a baj, hogy nem jól hajtottam végre. Egyszerűen nem úgy jött ki a varázslat, ahogy én akartam. A javasasszony képtelen volt megmagyarázni a dolgot, a végére már totál kimerültem, és a hisztérikusság határát súroltam, hát lenyomott a torkomon egy adag nyugtatófőzetet, aztán folytattuk a dolgot: egyszerű gyógyítóbűbájok – semmi. Csak egyre súlyosabb sérüléseket sikerült összehoznom a próbabábun (mert igen, ebben a suliban az is volt), amit a szakteremből hozatott el Sethékkel.

És mivel ez lett a vége, egy _valódi _gyógyítót és egy felügyelőt hívott, de persze nem mondott semmit. Nem is kellett, egyértelmű volt a szánakozó tekintetéből ítélve.

Nyugtató főzet ide vagy oda, kis híján elbőgtem magam. Harryékbe szerencsére szorult annyi tapintat, hogy békén hagyták az elmémet, sőt, engem is.

Hogy is mondjam nagyon közhelyesen? Sacperkábé három-négy komplett világ dőlt össze bennem pár pillanat alatt.

Lehet, hogy egy zseni vagyok bájitalokból…

De az most semmit sem segít.

A gyógyító a hophálózaton keresztül érkezett, még a felügyelő előtt. Magas volt, markáns arcú, Ivan Hasternek hívták, és Seth ismerte.

Nála volt gyakorlaton.

Ja, igen, Seth gyógyítónak készült. Ki is ment már a fejemből. Őneki semmi baja sem volt. _Nekem _igen.

Hastler gyógyítótól kedves volt, hogy eljött, megtehette volna azt is, hogy nekem kell elé járulnom. Persze ettől csöppet sem lett könnyebb a dolog.

Hastler gyógyító már jóval bonyolultabb vizsgálatokat végzett rajtam (a legtöbb már számomra is ismeretlen volt), az egyiktől elzsibbadtak a végtagjaim, egy másiktól meg a fejem kezdett el fájni – hülye mellékhatások.

Seth volt az egyetlen, aki bennmaradhatott – gondolom, gyógytagos, szakmai gyakorlatnak vette a tanára, hát kihasználta az alkalmat, vagy valami ilyesmi. Nem voltam benne biztos, elzárkóztam az összes lehetséges kapcsolattól.

– Végeztünk – szólalt meg végül csendesen. – Seth – fordult a fiúhoz. – Kimennél most te is?

Igen, ez határozottan rossz volt. Nem túl hasznos, hisz Sethék úgyis hamarosan értesülnek róla, ha akarom, ha nem, de ezt persze nem tudhatta a gyógyító. Senki sem tudhatta.

Tényleg, ezt még Mayának se sztoriztuk el. Mondjuk, neki Bibe miatt nem is mondtunk még el semmit, most pedig túl sok minden történt egyszerre ahhoz, hogy ilyenről essen szó.

– Ritkán fordul elő ilyesmi – kezdte, amikor Seth végre kiment –, de néha megesik, hogy bizonyos emberek mágiája egyszerűen nem alkalmas néhány típusú varázslat elvégzésére. Esetedben a gyógyító varázslatokra. Ez egy egyszerű mechanikai hiba, a mágia képtelen olyan formát ölteni, ami szükséges lenne ehhez.

– Gyógyítható? – kérdeztem rekedten. Olvastam egyszer ilyesmiről. Azt hiszem, bűbájtanhoz kellett, egy kis kitérés volt még tavaly előtt, az Ebrithylben. – De nekem még sosem volt ilyen! – jutott eszembe hirtelen. – Ezzel nem _születnek _az emberek?

Veleszületett rendellenesség esetén már rég rá kellett volna jönnöm, hogy a gyógyítói pálya esélytelen. Mondjuk, abban a pillanatban, amikor először próbáltam ki egy egyszerű sebforrasztó bűbájt. De most komolyan, hány éve is készültem gyógyítónak? Nyolc? Az, hogy eltökéltem, hogy az leszek, és a környezetem még _támogatott is… _Komolyan, a Roxfortban a házvezető tanárom kiállt értem, Amanda folyton segített, anya nem nyúzott meg élve a kísérleteim miatt… Jó, mondjuk utóbbinak nem feltétlenül volt köze a gyógyításhoz, de akkor is…

– Meg kell értened, ez nem betegség – mondta komolyan Hastler gyógyító.

– Ettől függetlenül ez nem vigasztal – vágtam vissza ingerülten, és fogalmam sem volt, mi ütött belém. _Sosem _beszéltem így idegen felnőttekkel. Max mézesmázosan, gúnyosan vagy visszaszólva (Piton), de sosem ingerülten vagy dühösen, hogy meg tudtam volna fojtani őket… – Én gyógyító akartam lenni!

A hangom még nekem is hisztisnek tűnt, és az sem segített a hangulatomon, hogy Hastler gyógyító szemében valami szánalomhoz gyanúsan hasonlító dolog jelent meg.

_Ria? – _kérdezte Maggie óvatosan.

– Attól félek, ez nem lehetséges, ha hiányoznak az alapvető készségek. Természetesen bizonyára akadnak olyan munkák, amik a gyógyításhoz kötődnek. Sok betegségnek még nem találták meg a gyógymódját, a kutatókat pedig ugyanúgy megbecsülik, mint…

A szavai zúgássá mosódtak össze.

– _Biztos… _hogy nem vagyok erre képes? – préseltem ki magamból.

Hastler gyógyító összevont szemöldökkel meredt rám – azt hiszem, ezek szerint a szavába vághattam –, de utána megrázta a fejét.

– Még szükségesek további vizsgálatok, hogy megállapíthassuk a kár mértékét, de biztos, hogy nem leszel képes végrehajtani ilyen típusú varázslatokat.

Ilyenkor az ember általában sokkolva ül egy darabig és/vagy zokogásban tör ki. Vagy kiabálni kezd. Vagy letagadja, elvégre miért is mondana igazat, mikor _lehetetlen,_ hogy ilyesmi történjen, hogy pont egy olyan dolgot ne tudja csinálni, ami _elengedhetetlen _a gyógyítói szakmához…

Én csak ültem, nem sokkolódtam, hanem nyugodtan bólintottam, mint akinek minden rendben. Rendesen működött minden érzékszervem, éreztem, hogy Harry és Seth kellemetlenül kíváncsi, és hogy a gyógyító mágiája enyhén kavarog, de mindezeket leszámítva nem találtam okot, hogy kiboruljak. Majd később. Negyedóra múlva. Fél óra múlva… majd…

Felpattantam, és kirontottam a szobából, kis híján elsodorva a barátaimat és az éppen érkező felügyelőt. Tompán hallottam, ahogy utánam kiáltanak, de nem izgattam magam miatta, inkább rohantam, nem is igazán figyelve, merre, csak minél messzebb…

Olyan volt, mint amikor egy ország előtt vádoltak feketemágiával – csak egyben ezerszer rosszabb is. Azt ki lehetett javítani – ezt nem.

* * *

Mire sikerült valamennyire lenyugodnom, már az iskola udvarán ténferegtem, az üvegházak környékén.

Lehuppantam egy nagyobbacska fa tövébe, nem törődve a sárral, ami a nyári zápor után maradt, és a karomba temettem az arcom. Nem tudtam igazán bőgni, csak gondolkodni, de azt ezerrel. Mit fogok csinálni? Hogyan tovább? Ki lehet javítani? Mi lesz majd? Nem tudom. Nem tudom. Természetesen nem. És nem tudom – válaszoltam meg saját magamnak a kérdéseket.

Kész, vége ennyi.

Nem tudtam, pontosan mit kéne éreznem az ürességen kívül. Az agyam egy racionálisabb része már azon gondolkodott, mihez kezdjek ezután. Kell az órarend változtatás, új tagozat, új cél, új irány, új álomállás (talán a legnehezebb mind közül), el kell fogadni, hogy a gyógyításról tanult plusz információim immár teljességgel használhatatlanok, és így tovább.

Nem volt könnyű. Mély levegőt vettem, és felnéztem az égre. Vajon mikor lesz ennek az egésznek vége? Voldemortnak, az alárendeltes dolognak, az egész agybajnak, amibe beledobtak.

_Azonban szövetségükben az igazi egyenlőség elkésik… _Ez volt az egyetlen reményem, ha igazán őszinte akartam lenni. Elkésik, lehet, de még mindig van arra esély, hogy eljön. Egyenlőként nem kéne folyton úgy éreznem, hogy Seth és Harry magasan a fejem felett állnak, hogy tulajdonképpen csak egy kommunikációs eszköz vagyok a számukra, ami biztosíthatja ezeket…

_Tudod, hogy ez nem igaz._

Elszakítottam a szemem az égről, és Harry felé fordultam. Éreztem, hogy jön, a többiekkel együtt, de nem törődtem vele. Most meg itt állt, ő, Ron és Hermione. Maya és Seth nem jöttek, Seth még tapintatosan távol is maradt az elmémtől – hát, talán ez érthető is volt, attól függetlenül, hogy emiatt az egész miatt olyan volt, mintha már évek óta ismernénk egymást (nem feltétlenül barátilag), azért még mindig csak tegnap találkoztunk vele másodjára. És beszéltünk vele először.

Maya meg egy egészen más téma, bár hasonló felállásban. Második találkozás, első beszélgetés, stimmel, csak éppen szobatárs, és jelenleg csapattag.

A fene se tudja, hogy sikerült mindezt elérnie.

Hermione szó nélkül leült mellém, a srácok velem szemben, bár elkaptam, ahogy egy szárítóbűbájt szórnak a földre. Őket zavarta ezek szerint. Nekem már a farmeromon túl más is átázott, mégse tudott érdekelni túlzottan. Egy bűbáj, és eltűnik, ha fel akarok állni…

_Segítünk – _folytatta Harry nyugodtan. Nem mondta, hogy megoldjuk, hogy kitalálunk valamit, gyógymódot, esetleg…

Nem akartam kutató se lenni. Én közvetlenül akartam embereket gyógyítani, nem közvetetten, hogy aztán elfeledjenek… persze, szerettem kísérletezni, bájitalmesteri címet akartam, de a gyógyító volt a fő cél. És ha kutató az új álom, akkor valószínűleg azzal tölteném el életem hátralévő részét, hogy megoldást keresek a saját gondomra. Ennyire már ismertem magam…

_Harmadik, ki egységgé kovácsolja Ég és Föld szövetségét…_

Egyelőre minden voltunk, csak egység nem.

_Ideje nyomozni – _jelentette ki Harry. – _Megakadályozzuk ezt a jóslatot, a Falakkal és mindennel együtt, és megcsináljuk a szövetséget és az egyenlőséget, ígérem. És akkor hátha rendbe fogsz jönni, és működni fog a mágiád. Rendesen._

Erre speciel eddig nem gondoltam. Lehet, hogy emiatt van az egész? Hogy emiatt a kapcsolat miatt akadályoztatva vagyok abban, hogy gyógyító legyek?

_Ez nem így működik – _válaszoltam, elhessegetve a reményt. – _A defekt bennem van, nem bennetek. Nem lehet kijavítani. Ha megjelent, úgy marad._

Harry szerencsére nem próbált meg meggyőzni, bár láttam rajta, hogy szívesebben folytatná a vitát.

_Akkor kitalálunk valami mást. Kiváló vagy rúnaismeretből._

_Nem leszek átoktörő vagy fordító – _vágtam rá szinte azonnal. Mi a frászt lehetne csinálni rúnaismerettel? Semmit! Ősi szövegek felé görnyedni a nap minden percében… Egyszerűen nem nekem való. Nem izgalmas. Nincs kihívás.

Összepréseltem a szám, és inkább újra az ég felé fordítottam a tekintetem. Az jóval érdekesebb volt.

_Nem kell annak lenned. Hermione talán egy tucat állást tudna felsorolni, amihez rúnaismeret kell._

_Eddig csak a gyógyításra koncentráltál – _szállt be Maggie is. – _Van… biztos van más. Csak idő kell._

_Kicsit vársz, és majd jön az ihlet – _szállt be Soul is.

_Ez tisztára olyan, mint valami hülye disney film vagy Sam animéiben a „megható" jelenetek – _jegyeztem meg szarkasztikusan. – _Most mind összefogunk, és újra egy nagy és boldog család vagyunk? Aztán közös erővel kilábalunk a bajból és a depresszióból?_

_Miért, depressziós vagy? – _kérdezte őszinte aggodalommal Maggie.

_Nem! – _csattantam fel. – _Nem vagyok!_

Csak jelen pillanatban nem tudok mit kezdeni magammal. A tinédzserek gondolom ilyenkor szoktak elkezdeni cigizni meg drogozni. Meg vagdosni az ereiket.

_Szörnyen morbid vagy – _állapította meg Harry.

_Te pedig szörnyen együtt érző –_válaszoltam.

_Mayáék is aggódnak érted._

Nem ezt a választ vártam. Végre hajlandó voltam a szemükre nézni. Szerintem előre megbeszélték, hogy Harry fog megpróbálni beszélni velem, mert Hermione és Ron eddig némán hallgattak, és nem próbáltak megszólalni.

– Én… – kezdtem, de elfúlt a hangom.

Hermione átkarolt, én meg végre elsírtam magam.

És közben borzasztóan örültem annak, hogy ilyen barátaim vannak.


	13. Üdv az osztályban!

**13\. fejezet: Üdv az osztályban!**

Nem volt könnyű, de megcsináltam.

A következő napokban gyakorlatilag ide-oda rohangáltam. Órarendet egyeztettem, feliratkoztam egy szakkörre, amire Maya is jelentkezett, próbáltam kitalálni, milyen tagra adjam be a jelentkezést, a Szent Aleidba jártam további vizsgálatokra, és kerestem azt a pályát, amin elindulhatok. Plusz még anyáékat nyugtattam, Sky és Miley meg a többi Roxfortból és Ebrithylből ismert barátom levelére válaszoltam, meg Pinkytől álomfogót szereztem be a fulladásos-halálos éjszakáim ellen (ami nem működött, de megnyugtatott, hogy ott van). Egyszóval se időm, se energiám nem volt depresszióba süllyedni.

Különben is, nagylány voltam már, kevesebb, mint egy év választott el a nagykorúságtól, nem is tehettem meg.

Jó, oké, lehet, ezzel csak menekültem a problémák elől egyesek szerint, de én szerettem erre a módszeremre úgy tekinteni, mint aki elfogadja a dolgot, és villámgyorsan inkább továbblép, mint bedilizik.

Maya persze meg volt róla győződve, hogy épp most állok át ezzel a Sötét Oldalra, hát néhány haverjával összefogva megnézette velem a Star Wars trilógiát, külön felvilágosító-órát tartva előtte arról, hogy az első rész miért a _negyedik_, és miért nem az _első._

– Szóval, kik mellé állnál? – érdeklődött úgy hat-hét órányi nonstop bámulás után.

– A császár mellé – vágtam rá. – A villámai tök királyak. Én is szeretnék pálca nélkül olyat csinálni…

Ez így volt igaz. Amikor Malfoyjal keveredtem összetűzésbe, egy beltéri villámcsapáshoz nekem rögtönzött varázsigére és pálcára volt szükségem, erre itt egy mugli film, ahol a főgonosz ürge egyetlen vigyorral és kézlegyintéssel elintézte ezt a hercehurcát.

Mondjon akárki akármit, ez így _nagyon király_.

És én is akarok olyat csinálni. Persze nem emberek ellen. Még csak nem is állatok ellen. De például ha valami összetűzésbe keverednék ismét egy vérfarkas-falkával, akkor végre tudnék védekezni…

Maya arcán láttam, hogy máris tervezi az akciót, amivel megmenthet attól, hogy bolygóromboló tömeggyilkossá váljak és világuralomra törjek.

De el kellett ismernie, a távolsági fojtogatás igenis hasznos cucc, meg menő is, és nincs pálcakorlátozás. Ez az egész Erő-cucc majdnem olyan fantasztikus volt, mint a mágia – eltekintve attól az apróságtól, hogy az Erő kitaláció volt, a mágia meg létezett.

Mindegy, ettől függetlenül nem törődtem tovább velük, ráadásul egyre több madár pécézett ki engem, bár közel se olyan drasztikus módon, mint Bibe. Egyik se sérült meg, viszont a cinkék annyira szemtelenek és éhenkórászak voltak, hogy állandóan a vállamra szálltak, és a fülembe csiviteltek értelmetlen hangsorokat. Sőt, néha még csak kaját sem akartam, csak jól érezték magukat, és hiába kergettem el őket, előbb-utóbb visszajöttek.

Úgy éreztem magam, mint egy morbid Disney-film főhősnője. Együttérzés nélkül. Hermione volt az egyetlen, aki gyanakodva fogadta a madarak szeretetének egyre durvuló megnyilvánulásait, a többiek roppant jól szórakoztak rajtam.

Lasty nem fogadta túl jól a konkurenciát. Amikor meglátogatott, alig tudtam kibékíteni. Utána meg felcsapott testőrnek, és módszeresen elkezdte levadászni a kisebb szárnyasokat, terrorba taszítva így a környék teljes madárállományát.

Bibéről még csak nem is mertem ezek után beszámolni neki.

Visszatérve a sulira, változtattunk a beosztásomon. Az emelt bájital megmaradt, miután kiderült, hogy azt legalább nem befolyásolja a változás, és próbáltam arra koncentrálni, hogy a betervezett bájitalmesteri cím még elérhető. A speciális gyógyító órákat kihúzták, ahogy a gyakorlati részeket is, és az átlag alapórákra lettem betéve, ahol nincs kiegészítve az anyag extrákkal. Hermione javaslatára még betoldottam a rúnaismeretet is – talán még a számmisztikára is ráfanyalodtam volna végső kétségbeesésemben, ha nem elfogadhatóra sikerült volna a vizsgám… A határ pedig szerencsére a várakozáson felülinél volt meghúzva.

Nem sajnáltam túlságosan. Tényleg utáltam a matekot.

Arra számítottam, hogy a „várva várt" első tanítási nap kezdetén Maya fog kiverni az ágyból, de tévedtem: Mione törte ránk az ajtót, teljes harci díszben. Mugli ruhákban.

A suliban tényleg mindegy volt, hogy öltözik az ember, amíg nem bőr miniszoknyában, félpucéran állított be órára, Hermione pedig ezek szerint jobban preferálta a mozgáskorlátozás nélküli darabokat.

Tény, hogy talárban jelentősen megnőtt a hasra esés veszélye, ha az embernek nem volt legalább egy évtizedes gyakorlata – nekem speciel volt, de a farmer és a póló a Roxfortban eltöltött tanév után meglepően vonzó választásnak tűnt.

Hát, engedtem a kísértésnek.

Maya nem vacakolt ennyit, a hajához illő narancssárga-fekete talárt húzott, mondván, ő boszorkány, ma nincs kedve harcolni, hát ezzel jelzi semlegességét.

Szerintem egyszerűen csak nem volt kedve feltúrni az egész szekrényét, és kivette azt, ami legfelül volt.

Az étkezőben Pinky is csatlakozott hozzánk, kifogástalan rózsaszín fidres-fodros ruhácskában. A haja továbbra is hasonló árnyalatban pompázott, és iskolakezdés örömére az egészet megoldotta még egy…

– Hát nem klassz a kontaktlencsém? – pislogott ránk vidáman.

– Úgy nézel ki, mint egy rózsaszín szőrű házinyúl – közölte Maya a lelombozó véleményét, Pinky viszont fel se vette.

– Annak piros a szeme. Nekem rózsaszín. Nagy különbség.

– Marhára… – motyogta Maya, de csak úgy, hogy Pinky ne hallja.

Ketten együtt egyetlen közös nevezővel rendelkeztek: a hajfestés iránti imádatukkal. Arról viszont nem lehetett a végtelenségig beszélni…

Közben csatlakoztak hozzánk a srácok – Sethet leszámítva, aki már a suliban volt.

Nem is volt baj, Pinky elmondása szerint ő olyannak számított, mint… Nathan Russel tavaly. Népszerű volt, sportolt ÉS gyógyító tagozaton a legjobb volt (tehát edzett, izmos, jól nézett ki, és valószínűleg a jövőben egy olyan állás birtokosa lesz, ami piszok jól keres, tehát még a pénz is kipipálva), továbbá MIÉRT ÉN TUDOM MEG EZEKET AZ APRÓSÁGOKAT UTOLJÁRA?!

_Seth, halott vagy. Maya pedig az én oldalamon áll – _üzentem neki.

_Miért is? – _kérdezte, félig se figyelve rám.

_Az elhallgatott információkért._

_Én nem hallgattam el! Te nem kérdezted! Különben is, miről beszélsz?! – _háborodott fel, de inkább lezártam a kapcsolatot, és tudomást sem vettem róla többet.

Megérdemelte. Miért nem szólt róla? Pont, mint Nate. Nate is olyan mocsok módon elhallgatta előlem.

De én úgyis bosszút állok, muhahaha!

Elvégre, egy majdnem-mardekáros volnék, vagy mi a szösz.

* * *

A hatodik évfolyam F osztályában voltam. Hermione és Pinky a D-ben, Maya, Harry és Ron pedig az A-ban. A, mint auror. Csak az rondított bele a szójátékukba, hogy a gyógyítók is velük voltak.

Én is velük lettem volna, ha nem derül ki a kis mágikus bakim. Szuper. Inkább gyorsan elhessegettem a gondolatot, mielőtt az az enyhe féltékenység egy kicsit erősebb lett volna a kelleténél. Most itt voltam, egy vegyes osztályban, ahol eldönthettem, bájitali címem után mit akarok kezdeni magammal.

Maggie unatkozva vizsgálgatta évfolyamtársaimat, de egyik mágiájában sem talált semmi különlegeset, ami feldobhatta volna a délelőttjét.

_Mikor kezdünk? – _hisztizett.

Antiszociális hangulatom felülkerekedett rajtam, és úgy döntöttem, nem kívánok ebben a pillanatban senkivel se kapcsolatot létesíteni, így hálásan gondoltam azokra a felnőttekre, akik azt találták ki, hogy egyszemélyes padok legyenek.

Kár volt, másnak nem voltak ilyen aggályai.

– Szia! – fordult felém az előttem ülő lány.

Szerencsére neki normális színű volt a haja. Mármint szőke. Nem az a platina, hanem az a rendes, szép szőke. Ha őszinte akarok lenni, nagyon szép volt, babakék szeme kedvesen csillogott, semmi rosszindulat nem látszott benne. Tökéletes frizura, tökéletes smink, tökéletes öltözet.

És még kedves is volt. Az ilyeneket egyszerűen képtelenség rühellni.

– Melanie vagyok – mutatkozott be.

– Ria – fogtam rövidre, de nem zavarta túlságosan.

– Új vagy itt? Eddig még sosem láttalak, és az akcentusod…

– Igen – bólintottam bánatosan, beletörődve abba, hogy nem fogok szabadulni. Viszont szerzek egy valószínűleg normális ismerőst. Szuper. – Írországból… Vagy inkább Angliából jöttem – javítottam ki mogorván.

– A Roxfortba jártál? – vidult fel. – Úgy hallottam, Harry Potter is oda járt. Ismerted?

_A francba… _– csúszott át a nevezett gondolata, én pedig elvigyorodtam.

– Persze. Évfolyamtársak voltunk.

Melanie kék szemecskéi tányérnyi méretet öltöttek.

– És milyen? Úgy hallottam, hogy idén Amerikába jött, de szerintem ez csak pletyka… Vagy ha igaz is, tuti nem a mi sulinkba – szontyolodott el. – Te nagyon nagy mázlista vagy – jegyezte meg irigykedve.

– Hidd el, ő is csak ember… – motyogtam.

_Aki utálja a hírnevet. Tedd hozzá, kérlek._

_Kizárt. Majd te szerénykedsz élőben._

– Ezt úgy mondod, mintha közelről ismerted volna – jegyezte meg mosolyogva a lány.

Ó, ha tudnád… De úgy döntöttem, inkább titokban tartom ezt az egészet. Már csak azért is, mert elég hihetetlen a sztori, még a számomra is, és ha nekiállok elmondani, pontosan mi és hogyan történt, akkor még a végén nagyotmondó hazugnak fog tartani.

Szerencsére (vagy épp nem) megúsztam a választ, mivel a következő pillanatban egy srác állt a padunk mellé.

– Bocs, de te véletlenül nem Aria Matthews vagy? – szegezte nekem a kérdést.

Oké, _erre _tényleg nem számítottam. Harry volt a híresség, nem én.

– Öhm… igen? – motyogtam, és már rosszat sejtettem. – Bocs, de te ki vagy?

A srác elvigyorodott.

– Adam Gallagher – vigyorgott. – Te vagy az, aki képes irányítani az időjárást?

Éreztem, ahogy egyszerre öten kezdenek figyelni a kapcsolaton.

_Tagadd le – _javasolta egyszerre Seth és Soul.

_Ugyan, előbb-utóbb úgyis rájönnek, nem? – _Lissel meglepő gyakorlatiasságról tett tanúbizonyságot.

_Üdv a hírességek között – _vigyorgott Harry is.

– Nem, egy másik – vágtam rá, túlságosan gyorsan is.

Adam nem dőlt be ennek, Melanie szeme pedig, ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges, még nagyobb méretet öltött.

– Az időjárást? Várj… egyszer írtak rólad egy cikket!

Az a tíz diák, akik eddig valami csoda folytán nem figyeltek fel ránk, szinte egy emberként fordították felénk a fejüket.

– És a brit lapok fekete mágiával vádoltak. Tényleg igaz ez? – halkította le a hangját.

Elkéstél, drága.

– Nem használok fekete mágiát – közöltem.

– Majd fogsz, a tanár úgyse hagy békén addig – jött Adam nyugtató válasza. – Szóval, akkor tényleg te vagy az. Hogy csinálod?

_Ha tudnám, nem lennék ekkora szarban._

_Ugyan már, ha tudnánk, miért pont mi és hogyan, akkor hol lenne a szórakozás? – _kérdezte Seth fanyarul. – _Ez nyilvánvalóan a _Sors _keze._

_Haha, kérlek, ne beszélj a Sorsról. Az enyém az lenne, hogy hetente legalább egyszer meghalok egy balesetben, a volt professzorunk szerint – _vágott közbe Harry. – _Hogy a többiről ne is beszéljünk._

_A Falas dolog most nem tartozik ide – _zártam le a vitát. – _Hadd koncentráljak, tizenkét ember akar megismerkedni velem._

– Nem tudom, magától jön – válaszoltam.

Adam vetett rám egy sunyi pillantást, Melanie viszont úgy tűnt, feltétel nélkül hisz nekem.

– Ez olyan izgalmas! – mosolygott rám. – Kaphatok tőled egy autogramot?

Soul és Harry röhögött rajtam. Köszi az együttérzést, srácok. _Kezdem érteni, miért akart a Süveg téged a Mardekárba tenni._

Harry abban a pillanatban elhallgatott. Most már mi örvendezhettünk Maggie-vel.

– Öhm… nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet lenne… Mármint én nem vagyok híresség vagy ilyesmi – védekeztem.

Melanie rendületlenül mosolyogva az orrom alá nyomott egy öntöltő pennát (nem tollat. Fura) és egy darab papírt (nem pergament. Hogy a kettő együtt hogy jött össze neki, nem tudom).

– Légyszi…

Abban a pillanatban, amint kelletlenül odafirkantottam a teljes nevem, Adam felnevetett.

– Anyám el lesz ájulva tőle, ha megtudja…

– Vigyázz, a végén még Josh féltékeny lesz rád – bökte oldalba az egyik haverja, aki ki tudja, mikor jött oda az asztalunkhoz. – Lukas vagyok.

És erre természetesen kitört a káosz, és mindenki egyszerre akart bemutatkozni az új lánynak, aki a tengerentúlról jött, benne volt az újságban és irányítja az időjárást.

* * *

Mire elkezdődött az óra, már zsongott a fejem a sok névtől és arctól. Nagyon reméltem, hogy amit esetleg elfelejtettem, arra Maggie azért emlékszik.

Maya valami olyasmit mondott, hogy az első délelőtt annyira laza, hogy semmit sem kell tanulnunk. Ez kellemes újdonságként ért, viszont utána sajnos azt is hozzátette, hogy délután már lesznek órák. Délelőtt négy tájékoztató óra, meg az igazgatónő beszéde, satöbbi.

Az iskola mellesleg ugyanolyan volt belülről is, mint kívülről. Pinky egyik barátjának a segítségével navigáltam el az osztálytermünkbe, ami úgy tűnt, az iskola legeldugottabb zugában van, kicsi volt, és barátságos. Harry küldött egy képet, az ő termük nem volt ilyen. És minimum háromszor annyian is voltak, mint mi.

Aztán bejött a felügyelőnk, akit egész évben zaklathatunk majd az ügyes-bajos dolgainkkal – Maya szerint ez olyan volt, mint néhány mugli iskolában az osztályfőnök.

És, mint az kiderült, az F jelzés nem éppen a legnépszerűbb… De erről majd később.

Szóval, Mr. Alvar. Harmincas, fiatal pasas, átlagos, taláros. Csak szavakban. Tök rendesnek tűnt, amíg ki nem hívott, és meg nem kérte, hogy mutatkozzak be az osztálynak. Csak az vigasztalt, hogy mindenkivel végigcsináltatta ugyanezt, bár úgy tűnt, hogy ők azért ismerik egymást.

Rajtam kívül még hárman voltak koleszosok, de őket is csak most láttam először. Ők is engem. Szerencsére kétszáz ember között nem igazán tűntem fel nekik.

– Oké, gyerekek – csapta össze a kezét Mr. Alvar. – Most akkor kiosztjuk az órarendeket. Először a művészetisek… Tessék, Melanie drágám – nyújtott át egy lapot a lánynak. – Gratulálok a felvételhez. Nick, neked is. Azt hiszem, kiváló színészek lesztek, és büszke vagyok rátok, amiért az én osztályomba kerültetek – morzsolt szét egy képzeletbeli könnycseppet. – Cole, Richard, láttam a kiállításotokat a nyáron, gratulálok!

Csodálkozva néztem rájuk. Azta… nos, _erre _tényleg nem gondoltam, hogy ilyesmit is lehet választani.

– Rendben, többiek. Annabell, sok sikert az átoktöréshez.

Annabell alacsony volt, és albínó, és a legkevésbé se nézett ki úgy, mint egy átoktörő – ennek ellenére büszkén kihúzta magát, ahogy átvette az órarendjét.

És így mentünk végig.

– …Adam, sok szerencsét a bájitalokhoz. Remélem, a kísérleteid idén kevesebb kárt fognak okozni.

Mellettem két paddal Adam úgy vigyorgott, mint akinek előrehozták a karácsonyt.

– Igyekszem, tanár úr.

– Ria – fordult felém, nekem pedig külön emlékeztetnem kellett magam arra, hogy itt mindenkit a keresztnevén szólított, ráadásul a bemutatkozásnál és közöltem a néppel, hogy az Ariát lehet mellőzni, lelkiismeret-furdalás nélkül. Mr. Alvar visszaszerzett valamennyit a megbecsülésemből. Viszont a tanárok valószínűleg tudtak arról, miért kerültem hirtelen át, és előre rettegtem, mivel fogja kezdeni. _Nagyon sajnálom, hogy nem sikerült a gyógyítói tagozat… _De gáz lenne már… – Remélem, te kevesebbet robbantasz, mint Adam – kacsintott. – Jó látni, hogy végre lesz egy riválisa is. És a rúnaismerethez is sok sikert… Gondoltál már arra, mihez akarsz kezdeni?

Átvettem a lapom, és megráztam a fejem.

– Még… nem igazán.

– Nem baj, lefogadom, hogy remek leszel. Szokatlan párosítás, de ütős – vigasztalt, majd továbblépett az utolsó emberhez. – Jenny, örülök, hogy végül a számmisztika mellett döntöttél. Kár lett volna veszni hagyni a tehetségedet…

Úgy döntöttem, mégiscsak szeretem ezt a tanárt. Mindenkihez volt egy bíztató szava.

És úgy tűnt, a diákok is szerették őt.

Úgy éreztem, ez a tanév _teljesen _más lesz, mint az eddigiek.

Nem is tévedtem nagyot.

Amint kicsengettek, ugyanis, és kaptunk egy tízperces szünetet, Hermione robogott be a terembe, ahol a délelőttömet kellett töltenem.

Többen tátott szájjal nézték, ahogy egy hurrikán lendületével csörtet oda hozzám, halálra vált arccal.

– Ria – kezdte, és az se érdekelte, hogy Mr. Alvar, a tanárunk, akit Adam kezdett el faggatni valami engedély miatt, kissé furcsán néz ránk.

– Mi az? – kérdeztem aggódva. Hermione _sosem _csinált eddig ilyet.

– Itt van… – kezdte, de tovább nem jutott, én viszont lesápadtam.

A mágiaérzékelős dolog előnyét élvezhettem éppen.

– Ne mondd, hogy ő… – suttogtam.

És akkor becsörtetett az ajtón…

– Farrel…

Nem! Bárkit, csak ne őt! Még Malfoy is jobb lenne! Könyörgöm, kérlek…

Noah Farrel azonban nem hallotta könyörgésem, és halál lazán lépett be az ajtón.

– Ria, drágám – köszönt vigyorogva. – Örülök, hogy újra látlak. Felújítjuk az erkélyjelenetet?

– Ha megígéred, hogy kitöröd a nyakad, akkor igen – vágtam rá azonnal. – Mi a francot keresel te itt?!

– Ugyan már, Júlia – duruzsolta. – Nem örülsz, hogy látsz?

Hermione arca új kifejezést öltött. Kis időbe telt, amíg rájöttem, hogy éppen a nevetését próbálja visszafojtani.

Rendben, te akartad, Mione… A bosszúm, még TÉDES IS utol fog érni…

– Buzulj máshol, Mercutio – vágtam vissza neki. Még emlékeztem arra a kis párbeszédünkre, aminek az lett a vége, hogy Shakespeare komplett drámáját értelmeztük át úgy, hogy a végén Mercutio Romeóval kavart, vagy legalábbis többet érzett iránta, mint testvéri szeretetet…

Farrel csak ejtett felém egy bűbájos mosolyt, majd a megszeppent Melanie-hoz fordult.

– Bocsáss meg hölgyem, amiért oly' udvariatlan voltam, hogy be sem mutatkoztam kegyednek – csókolt kezet a lánynak, akinek tökéletes, porcelánfehérségű bőre szépen fokozatosan kezdett a paradicsom egy árnyalatába átmenni. – Noah Farrel vagyok, és örömömre szolgál, hogy megismerhettelek.

– Melanie Smith – mosolygott pipacsvörösen.

Csengettek. Farrel felpattant.

– Lady Melanie, a mihamarabbi viszontlátásra. Júlia, drágám – fordult felém. Kellemetlenül a tudatában voltam annak, hogy elég sokan bámulnak minket. – Légy boldog Rómeóval. Nehéz a szívem, hogy át kell, hogy engedjem neked… De tudom, hogy veled boldogabb lehet, mint ve… Héé, tedd el a pálcád, tudom, hogy nem tudsz célozni… Megyek már, megyek…

Amikor Hermione és Farrel végre eltűnt a színről, Annabell felém fordult.

– Jártatok? – Fejrázás. – Jártok? – Dettó. – Beléd van zúgva, bele voltál zúgva? Honnan ismered?

– Roxfortból – nyögtem ki.

– És az a göndör hajú lány ugye nem a barátnője? – kérdezett közbe April… Szegénykének, milyen neve volt már… De nem mondtam ki hangosan. És valahogy amúgy is illett hozzá.

– Dehogy! – nevettem fel. – Hermione sosem jönne össze vele.

Melanie, April és Annabell váltott egy jelentőségteljes pillantást, majd egyszerre sóhajtottak fel álmodozva.

– Merlin, de jó pasi…

* * *

– Ria, tudnál maradni még egy kicsit? – állított meg Mr. Alvar, amikor a többiek nyomában ebédre indultam.

Megtorpantam. El nem tudtam képzelni, mit akarhat.

– Igen, tanár úr?

De Mr. Alvar megvárta, amíg az utolsó diák is elhagyja a termet, és csak utána szólalt meg.

– Hallottam a korábbi komplikációkról, és arról, hogy gyógyító akartál lenni – vágott bele a közepébe. – És nagyon sajnálom, hogy nem sikerült. Régóta erre készültél?

– Öhm… igen – válaszoltam bizonytalanul. Örültem, hogy ezt nem az osztály előtt mondta el, de el nem tudtam képzelni, ezért miért akart külön beszélni velem.

– Meglepődtem, hogy a rúnaismeretet vetted fel. Az RBF eredményed kiváló lett. Gondolkodtál már azon, hogy ezzel kezdhetnél is valamit?

Megráztam a fejem, ezúttal bizonytalankodás nélkül. – Nem. Sosem terveztem, hogy ötödik évnél tovább fogom tanulni.

Mr. Alvar barátságosan elmosolyodott.

– Nos, van egy ismerősöm, aki nagyon örülne neked. Gondolkodtál már azon, hogy szertartást tant tanulj? – kérdezte. – Pont bájital- és rúnaismeret szükséges hozzá, valamint alapszintű aritmetika, amivel rendelkezel, nem is kellene tovább tanulnod.

– Ez mind szép és jó… – kezdtem. – De mi az a szertartás tan?

Valahogy mugli egyházak miséi jutottak róla az eszembe, márpedig papnő nem akartam lenni.

– Ó… hát, nem is egy gyakori munka… – mosolygott zavartan. – És manapság a köztudatban valahogy csak a mágikus esküvők kapcsán merül fel…

Tudtam. Nem nekem való. Nem leszek papnő.

– De több mindenre használható, és a nagyobb cégeknél és intézményeknél elég gyakori, hogy egy szertartásmestert kérnek fel a védelmi vonalak felállításához. Az aurorság is gyakran kéri fel őket nyomozás esetén. A szertartások nagyon szerteágazóak. Többet azonban én sem tudok.

– Azt mondta, a maga barátja, tanár úr.

Mintha ezzel sikerült volna még jobban zavarba hoznom.

– Nos… Mondhatni, nem szeret igazán a munkájáról beszélni. Csak nagyvonalakban.

Gondolkodtam egy kicsit.

_Itt a nagy lehetőség! – _lelkesedett fel Maggie.

Persze, nem neki kellett rúnaismeretből oldalnyi fordításokat és unalmas szövegeket bemagolni…

Megráztam a fejem.

– Sajnálom, tanár úr… De nem hiszem, hogy ez nekem való lenne.

Mr. Alvar nem tűnt csalódottnak. Inkább úgy nézett ki, mint aki egy kihívást lát abban, hogy meggyőzzön erről. Elővett a zsebéből egy kis kartonpapírt, és átnyújtotta.

– Azért ha érdekelne, keresd fel ezt a címet. És persze szólj utána nekem, ha Ray belement, és akkor egyeztetünk majd az órarendeddel.

Nagyon magabiztosnak tűnt, így inkább tiltakozás helyett csak bólintottam, aztán kisprinteltem a teremből.

Csak a folyosó végén néztem meg a névjegykártyát. Csupán egy cím, egy telefonszám és a következő szöveg állt rajta:

_**R. A. White  
szertartásmester**_

Nem gondolkodtam rajta, inkább zsebre vágtam a kártyácskát, és az ebédlő felé vettem az irányt.


	14. F, mint fura

**14\. fejezet: F, mint fura**

Melanie annyira rendes volt, hogy még meg is várt a lépcsőnél.

Nem mondtam neki, hogy tájékozódásból egy tíz pontos skálán minimum huszonötöt kapnék, ráadásul Maya és Seth már megmutatták a fontosabb dolgokat a múlt héten, hanem aranyos voltam és mosolyogva megköszöntem.

Tudok én kedves lenni, ha akarok.

Ahogy közeledtünk az iskola előcsarnokába – mert akármilyen modern is volt, volt _előcsarnoka, _méghozzá hatalmas, ahonnan egy halom lépcső és folyosó ágazott szét jobbra és balra az épületbe –, sajnos egyre több lett a diák.

És valahogy egyre inkább éreztem azokat a gúnyos tekinteteket a hátamban, amit még soha az életben nem tapasztaltam. Komolyan. Jól megvoltam, az Ebrithylben mindenki ismert mindenkit, olyanok voltunk, mint egy szappanoperából vett nagy és zűrös család, a Roxfortban igyekeztem meghúzni magam, aztán ahogy egyre több embert ismertem meg, igyekeztem nem találkozni azokkal, akiknek az arcához nem tudtam nevet társítani. Vagy fordítva.

Bőven elég volt annyi ismerős, mint amennyit ott összeszedtem. A fele bagázs valamilyen szinten lököttebb volt, mint Miley és Sky együttvéve, ami már önmagában egy rekordnak számít. Vegyük csak Linát példának. Azt az agresszív, hugrabugos csajt, aki képes volt az anyjához rángatni, csak hogy bebizonyítsa, ÉN nem vagyok közveszélyes…

Szóval mivel egyrészt új voltam, másrészt abszolút ismeretlen – leszámítva persze annak a pár embernek a kollégiumból, akikkel Maya által kapcsolatba kerültem –, egyelőre gőzöm sem volt, mivel érdemeltem ki ezt az intenzív megvetést.

Vagy gúnyt. A kettő végül is nem feltétlenül ugyanaz.

Melanie vagy nagyon tapasztalt volt, vagy nagyon naiv ezen a téren, mert úgy masírozott végig a folyosón, mint aki észre sem veszi a pillantásokat.

Ja, valószínűleg tényleg nem tűnt fel neki. Egészen addig, amíg ki nem gáncsolták. Velem együtt.

– Hogy az anyád… – kezdtem fennhangon, végigterülve a padlón. Nem, ezt azért én sem vagyok hajlandó elviselni. Folytattam is volna sokkal cifrábbal, ami valószínűleg magába foglalta volna az illető anyjának feltételezett munkahelyét, származását, komplett rokonságát és egyéb finom jelzőt… És az volt a durva, hogy nem is emlékeztem arra, mikor szedtem én fel ilyesmit… Na szóval, folytattam volna, de Melanie szája sírásra görbült, a szeme pedig könnyes lett, én meg újfent választás elé kerültem: most vessem rá magam arra, aki kibuktatott, és nem vállalta, tehát gőzöm sem volt ki az – vagy vigasztaljam Melanie-t.

Vigasztalásban pocsék voltam.

Azért megpaskoltam Melanie vállát, felálltam, felsegítettem, és mint érett, felelősségteljes felnőtt, szembefordultam a tömeggel, és nagy hangon – mint Sam mangáinak férfi főszereplői… na jó, fiú főszereplői – közöltem a véleményem az illetővel:

– Menj a picsába, seggfej.

Mivel volt vagy ötven diák körülöttem, én okosan a levegőbe bámultam, és közben azon gondolkodtam, hogy én mikor kezdtem el _így _beszélni? Még akkor se mondtam ilyet, amikor Nate akasztott ki először a Mardekár-Griffendél oktatásával, pedig akkor aztán tényleg…

De elhessegettem az érzést, arra fogtam, hogy ez Maya és Seth (főleg Seth) rossz hatása, és karon fogva Melanie-t, elindultam a menza felé.

És közben büszkén kihúztam magam, és elterveztem, hogy kivallatom újdonsült ismerősömet, ez mégis mi a franc volt.

_Seth! – _csattantam lazán, mint egyetlen, elérhető forrásra. – _Mi folyik ebben a suliban?!_

Mintha süketnek kiabáltam volna, pedig tudtam, hogy hallotta. Taktikát váltottam.

_Lissel! Kérlek. – _Azért egy kedves pálcaszellemhez más hangnem kellett, mint a parancsolgatás.

Lissel mocorgott, talán válaszolni is akart, de Seth nem hagyta. Mintha sokkolva lett volna – meg megdöbbenve. Nem értettem, ezért mi a fenéért nem szól hozzám. Mayának semmi baja nem volt velem reggel.

Incidens nélkül eljutottunk az étkezőig, amit csodaként könyveltem el, mivel a diákok többsége vagy tudomást se vett rólunk, vagy… úgy méregetett, mintha egy kísérletre és feszültséglevezetésre váró húsdarab lennék. Mire beléptünk az ajtón, és Melanie navigálásával levágódtam Adam mellé, már totálisan ki voltam akadva.

– Mi a franc folyik itt?! – szegeztem a kérdést az osztálytársaimnak. Normális esetben talán nekiálltam volna egy üres helyet vagy Harryéket megkeresni, de most tudnom kellett, mi a bajuk _velem _az embereknek, és a barátaim értelemszerűen nem azok a személyek voltak, akik képesek lettek volna erre válaszolni.

Adam kerülte a tekintetemet, April Melanie-t, Annabell viszont hajlandó volt rám nézni. Ekkor vettem észre, hogy gyakorlatilag az egész osztályom – mind a tizenkét fő – itt ül, az asztalnál. Én voltam a tizenharmadik.

Reméltem, ez nem hoz balszerencsét.

_Eddig nem úgy tűnik, hogy ez bejött volna… – _motyogta Maggie.

Csak egyetérteni tudtam.

_Beszélnél Harryékkel? Kérdezzék már meg Mayát, mi ez az egész – _kértem, Maggie pedig beleegyezett. Szerencsére. Egyszerre két párbeszédet folytatni még mindig nem volt könnyű.

– F osztályban vagy – közölte Annabell. – A Furák és Különcök osztályában. Ide azok járnak, akiknek nem sikerült semmilyen normális tagozatot találniuk. Vagy éppen akiket nem érdekelnek a menő állások, mint a hivatásos kviddicsjátékos, vagy az auror, vagy mit tudom én. _Minden _F osztály ilyen – magyarázta.

– A mi osztályunk a maradék – szállt be Lukas is.

– Ja, tudod, olyan ez, mint a mugli tinifilmekben – egészítette ki… azt hiszem, Joy. Legalábbis úgy emlékeztem, így hívták a vörös hajú lányt, aki író akart lenni. – Vannak a menők – intett körbe a termen –, és vagyunk mi.

Kezdtem érteni, miért ül itt mindenki az osztályból.

Ez… borzalmas volt. Vagyis… inkább tiszta Roxfort volt. Olyan, mint a házak, csak kicsiben, osztályban és klikkben.

– Azért is fura, hogy ide pakoltak téged – mondta Annabell. – Cserediákot nem szoktak hozzánk betenni. Inkább a D-be, legrosszabb esetben az E-be.

Vállat vontam.

– Gyógyító akartam lenni – vallottam be. – Csak az előző héten kiderült, hogy nem stimmel a… mágiám.

Ez volt a hivatalos magyarázat.

Adam szabályosan sokkolva meredt rám, a többiek viszont elég elnézőek voltak a kis „eltévelyedésemmel" kapcsolatban. Annabell egyenesen önelégültnek tűnt, és már vártam, mikor közli, hogy „Aha, mindjárt gondoltam".

_Seth, te is bedőlsz a sztereotípiáknak? – _érdeklődtem gúnyosan.

Úgy döntöttem, ha a Roxfortban nem érdekelt ez az egész hülyeség, itt se nagyon fog zavarni. Mert ez az egész egy nagy baromság, hogy segítse néhány tini felsőbbrendűségi tudatát.

Seth azonban úgy tűnt, _megsértődött. _Egy pasi – egy népszerű pasi – megsértődött.

Hogy nem rogytam röhögve az asztalra, azt csak annak köszönhetem, hogy az elmúlt fél évben már mindent láttam.

– Szóval… hogy is kell itt kajálni? – érdeklődtem.

Adam zavartan a tálcára bökött – látszólag még mindig nem heverte ki a bejelentésem okozta általános döbbenetét (én viszont annál jobban éreztem magam, hogy kint volt, és nem bent, hogy úgy mondjam) –, és elém csúsztatott egy darab kartonlapot. De nem ő válaszolt, hanem a hátam mögül Maya:

– Válaszd ki a cuki étlapunkról, mit szeretnél, aztán bökj a tálcádra, és közöld a számát.

– Ez az amerikaiak kényszeres újítási vágya? – fordultam hátra.

Maya vállat vont. – Mondhatjuk. Viszont Harry mondta, hogy gondod volt a folyosón – huppant le a mellettem lévő utolsó szabad helyre.

– Megoldom – legyintettem. – Ha végigcsináltam a roxfortosok pletykahadjáratait, akkor ez is menni fog.

Pedig az se volt senki.

Maya azonban kétkedve nézett rám, mint aki nem bízik ennyire a képességeimben.

– És mégis hogyan?

– Agyoncsapom villámmal.

– Az _épületben?_

– Egyszer már majdnem sikerült valakit elintéznem így.

– Ó. Túlélte.

– Aha. Első próbálkozás volt. Bibéről van már azóta valami hír? – kérdeztem még. Napok óta nem láttam szegénykét, és még mindig nem tudtam, jól van-e.

– Még semmi. Ha gondolod, délután átnézhetünk hozzá – javasolta. – De…

– Maya! – szakította félbe társalgásunkat egy kiáltás. A megszólított mogorván meredt egy… _természetes barna hajszínű _(komolyan, ezek szerint csak létezik még ilyen) lányra, aki távolabbról integetett neki.

Szobatársam feltápászkodott.

– Sok sikert a továbbiakhoz. Éld túl, kerüld azokat – bökött az egyik asztal felé –, és vigyázz Marlow-val. Amikor legutóbb láttam, rossz kedve volt.

– Tudom – válaszoltam mogorván. – Még _mindig _rossz kedve van.

Maya vetett rám egy megértő pillantást – igen, ennyit már tudott rólunk. Mi hárman, minden romantikát nélkülözve kapcsolódunk valahogy, és egyelőre csak én szívok emiatt. Persze, hogy együtt érzett velem. Főleg, hogy Seth volt az egyik, aki miatt ez történt.

Újabb okot adtam neki, amiért utálhatja.

Seth még csak egy megjegyzéssel se kommentálta a dolgot, és a menzát messziről elkerülte.

Visszafordultam a többiekhez.

– Izé… mi van?

Melanie könnyei már eltűntek, és ahogy észrevettem, mindenki úgy meredt rám, mint egy ufóra.

Gond egy száll se, ehhez már legalább hozzászoktam.

– Ő egy A-s volt, nem? – kérdezte April. – Miért jött ide egy A-s?

– Ő a szobatársam – vontam vállat. – Miért ne jött volna ide?

– Nem emlékszel az előbbi beszélgetésre? – kérdezte Annabell. – Ilyesmi nem fordul elő. Ez… egyszerűen…

– Példa nélküli – segítette ki Adam sápadtan.

Mindenki vetett rá egy együttérző pillantást.

_Nem akarom tudni, miért – _gondoltam.

_Pedig biztos izgalmas. Lehet, szerelmes Mayába, csak eddig semmi esélye nem volt – _jegyezte meg Maggie.

_Olyan ez, mint az indiai kasztrendszer. Hé, Harry! Ezek után ti sem fogtok hozzám szólni?_

_Menj már, ez hülyeség._

_Érdekes, ez a roxforti házak kicsiben, azzal mégse volt semmi bajod – _csipkelődtem.

_Van egy tippem, miért haragszik rád Seth. Szerintem az elbűvölő modorod az oka._

_Hülyeség, szerintem attól akadt ki, hogy az F-be kerültem – _intéztem el egy mentális legyintéssel. Mert én olyat is tudok már.

_Hermione meg akarja látogatni a könyvtárat, miután az zárva volt a múltkor. Később megyünk ebédelni – _üzente, témát váltva.

_Ron hogy viseli ezt?_

_Meglepően jól. Még csak háromszor panaszkodott._

Nekem semmi kedvem nem volt könyvtárakba járkálni, az Ebrithylénél nagyobb úgyse lehetett az itteni, viszont az osztálytársaim érdekesebbnek bizonyultak, mint elsőre gondoltam volna.

– És mit tettél, hogy Seth Marlowra külön kellett figyelmeztetni? – kérdezte Lukas.

Ó, csak egy évezrede beteljesedésre váró szövetséget kötöttem vele meg Harry Potterrel, vagy valami ilyesmi.

– Neki kellett Harryéknek megmutatni a kolit – válaszoltam, mielőtt belegondoltam volna, mit teszek.

– Harryt… mint Harry Pottert? – kérdezte óvatosan Melanie, de észrevettem a hangjában a reményt.

Szerintem újabb autogram-szerzési lehetőséget látott.

– Igen.

– Te ismered Harry Pottert. És Maya Tylert – sorolta Adam. – És futólag Seth Marlowt. _Ki a franc vagy te?!_

Vigyorogva kihúztam magam, az egómnak ez most nagyon jót tett. Egy pillanatra felmerült bennem, hogy azt válaszolom, híresség, de azért ennyire beképzelt nem voltam.

Az Aria Matthewst meg már úgyis tudták.

– Nem én akartam, hogy így legyen – védekeztem azért.

És ebben nem hazudtam. Ők akaszkodtak rám! Na jó, Seth nem, de neki amúgy sem volt más választása…

Szerencsére nem kellett továbbra magyarázkodnom – csak elrontotta volna éppen fejlődő kapcsolatunkat, ami szerencsére nem indult annyira _fagyosan, _mint a roxfortiakkal –, mert megszólaltak a falak.

Komoly, nem a kajámba kevertek a házimanók valamit, a falak kezdtek el beszélni. Egy nő hangján.

– Kedves diákok, az igazgatónő beszél – jelentették be a falak, a helyzethez képest talán túlságosan is vidáman.

Asztalunknál mindenki egyöntetűen nyögött fel.

– Francba…

Ez nem sok jót sejtetett. Előző évben Dumbledore nem húzta sokáig, de ez itt Amerika volt, és ebből az országból már bármit kinéztem.

– Így, a tanév elején van pár bejelentenivalóm.

_Még a könyvtárban is hallani – _jött Harrytől a megjegyzés.

_Már megint a fejemben vagy. – _Nem kérdés volt, kijelentés.

Harryben volt annyi szégyenérzet, hogy némi bűntudatot érezhessek felőle.

_Bocs, de… tudod te is, milyen kellemetlen elzárkózni._

_Tudom, de ez nem vigasztal._

_Engem se igazán. Néha egy beteg tinédzsernek érzem magam._

_Tinédzser vagy. És nem beteg. Csak néha túlságosan is szarkasztikus, és van, amikor az idegeimre mész._

_Te is nekem. Igazán nem kellene ennyire szépeket mondanod._

_Mindig is szerettem bókolni a barátaimnak, néha minden alap nélkül…_

Harry csak vigyorgott rajtam, én meg elégedetten visszafordítottam a figyelmem a pár perccel ezelőtt rendelt kaja és az igazgatónő beszéde felé, amikor Jase belépett a terembe.

Mágiaérzékelés, ugyebár.

Édes kisöcsémet már napok óta nem láttam, és ő se engem, de nem nagyon hiányozhattam, ugyanis szét se nézett engem keresve, hanem elmélyülten csevegett új barátaival.

Nem tagadom, megvolt a kísértés, hogy szóljak neki, és valami módon cikis helyzetbe hozzam, de végül erőt vettem magamon, és csak figyeltem, hova ül le.

Messzire, de a terem amúgy is nagy volt, és egy csomó asztal volt szétszórva. Ebből a szempontból se hasonlított se a Roxfortra, se az Ebrtihylre, és azok automata, menü nélküli kiszolgálórendszerére. Az amerikaiak újításvágya számomra már kezdett beteges méreteket ölteni.

– …és a kviddicsmérkőzéseken idén tilos a tüntetés, politikai nézetek terjesztése, verekedés, randalírozás, rongálás és minden egyéb, a játék menetét és a szurkolókat zavaró tevékenység.

A mellettünk lévő asztalnál ülők egyöntetűen nyögtek fel kétségbeesésükben.

– Ó, semmi botrányt nem hagynak idénre… – motyogta savanyúan Adam, de ha akart is bármit mondani még, az igazgatónő hangja elnyomta.

– További szép napot, és sikerekben gazdag tanévet! – köszönt el vidáman, majd a falak végleg elcsendesedtek.

– Végre – sóhajtott Adam. – Szóval… Mi az első óránk?

Az jutott eszembe, hogy az egy dolog, hogy én átugrom a cuccaimért a kollégiumba, de mi lesz a maradék párszáz diákkal?

Amikor megkérdeztem ezt, úgy néztek rám, mint egy bolondra.

– Szerinted a szekrények csak dísznek voltak ott a folyosón? – érdeklődött Lukas vigyorogva. – Reggel a nagy részét már mindenki berámolta.

– Nos, én nyilván nem – válaszoltam savanyúan.

– A kollégiumban lakóknak felesleges is – szállt be… Joy. – Én se hoztam át semmit, ha gondolod, átmehetünk érte együtt.

Igazából Harryéket akartam felkutatni a maradék másfél órában, aztán egyedül átslisszolni a cuccomért, írni Skynak és Miley-nak, aztán rohanni… rúnaismeretre. Dupla rúnaismeretre. Meg egy átváltoztatástanra. És egy bűbájtanra.

Legalább az óraneveket nem újították fel.

De azért bólintottam. Harryék most nem voltak itt, ismét egyedül voltam, és most az egyszer muszáj volt barátokat szereznem.

A fene tudja, ki itt a főnök, és mennyire fognak terrorizálni még engem…

Szuper, és én még azt hittem, ez könnyű lesz.


	15. A szertartásmester

**15\. fejezet: A szertartásmester**

_Kedves Ria!_

_Hermione elküldte a képet, tök jól áll a kék szín! Tiszta hollóhátas, a többiek is nagyon szeretik, Luna pedig azt mondta, hogy vigyázz a tintalábú lakasgényekkel, mert nagyon vonzódnak a kék hajú embereknek. És hárman kérdezik, honnan van a hajfesték. Tudsz nekik szerezni?_

_Ginny és niisan átvették a DS-t, és még mindig vannak órák, ráadásul egy csomó új tag van. És Ginny nem akar összejönni niisannal. Szerencsére. Állandóan veszekednek, Ginny pedig már rengetegszer megpróbálta megátkozni Nate-et. Nii-sannak amúgy is új barátnője van, valami mardekáros hercegnő. Daisy vagy Daphne, vagy ilyesmi. Fél hétig fogja bírni, már fogadtunk a többiekkel is._

_Amúgy az új SVK tanár pedig Piton professzor lett, azt mondják, már évek óta várt erre az alkalomra, a bájitalt meg egy vicces és nagyon kövér bácsi tartja. Ginny szerint borzalmas (mármint a vicces, öreg bácsi), és ebben még Nate is egyetért vele. Mármint jó tanár, csak borzalmas. Vagy valami ilyesmit mondott._

_Harryről állandóan írtak eddig az újságok, meg a sulitokról is benne volt egy cikk, mert kiderült, hogy oda mentek. Még téged is említettek egy csomóban. Most már hasznosnak és fantasztikusnak nevezik a képességed, nem fekete mágiának._

_Írj minél hamarabb, és küldj fényképet Bibéről is! Én meg küldök a többiekről! Colin – tudod, a griffendéles fiú, akinél MINDIG van gép – majd csinál egy csomót!_

_Amu_

_Ui.: Megkérnéd még a húgod, hogy szerezzen nekünk csillagtérképet arról a Google-ról? (Ez a neve, ugye?)_

_Uui.: Amúgy Nate mondta, hogy Noah Farrel New Yorkba ment. Találkoztál már vele?_

* * *

_Kedves Ria,_

_hogy a francba érted azt, hogy NEM TUDSZ TÖBBET GYÓGYÍTANI?!_

_**Gond egy szál se, már dolgozunk az ügyön. Beszerveztünk még pár embert az évfolyamokról, és átrágjuk magunkat a könyvtáron.**_

_Jaja, ne aggódj, pár hét, és mehetsz vissza gyógyítónak. Addig amúgy annak a szertartás-dolognak is utánanéztünk._

_**Nagyon kevesen vannak, mert elméleti tudás mellett kell valami extra is… Bár nem feltétlenül a mágiában.**_

_Nem tudjuk pontosan, mi, még nem találtuk meg. Ne merészeld elvenni tőlem a pergament, most én írok! Szóval, kevesen vannak, mentor-tanonc kapcsolat működik, tehát nem is nagyon „szaporodnak". Amúgy meg az elmúlt fél évszázad alatt összesen kilenc szertartásmestert jegyeztek le Írországban__

_**És mind a kilencet egy régi ismerősötök, Voldemort ölte meg. Legalábbis az otthonuk felett lebegő Sötét Jegyből ezt a következtetést vonták le a hatóságok, szóval nagy valószínűséggel ő volt. Tulajdonképpen az előző háborúban történt ír atrocitásokat csupán ezek a támadások adták. Amúgy állítólag a minisztériumban be kell jelenteni, nehogy visszaéljenek ezzel, vagy mi. De alig van valami arról, mire képesek.**_

_Mondjuk, az átoktörők munkájáról is csak annyi van, hogy felderítetlen csapdarendszerek hatástalanítása, de hogy hogyan, arról még nem találtunk egy könyvet se._

_**De tuti van, mind a kettőről. A szertartásmesterek továbbá a középkorban nagy népszerűségnek örvendtek. Szertartással gyógyíthattak, védhettek, idézhettek úgynevezett familiárisokat (de ez nem megerősített, főleg úgy, hogy familiárisok nem is léteznek…). Komplex védelmi rendszert voltak képesek felállítani, és egy forrás szerint még a halált is legyőzték.**_

_De ez persze valószínűleg csak mese. Valami aranyos kis túlzás. Mármint gondolj bele, mégis hogy a fenébe lehetne a HALÁLT legyőzni? Voldemortról is csak azt hitték, hogy meghalt, de aztán mégis visszajött… Te, lehet, hogy Voldemort is egy szertartásmester! Akkor tuti igaznak kell lennie ennek!_

_Amúgy a legtöbb szertartásokról szóló leírás ráadásul a tiltott szakaszban van, korhatáros, és persze egy tanár se látja szükségét, hogy engedélyt adjon nekünk, tehát tiszta szívás. Bocsi._

_**De amúgy elég menőnek hangzik. Szerintem látogasd meg ezt a pasit.**_

_Úgy van, hátha fiatal, jóképű é__

_**Elvettem tőle a pergament, ne aggódj. Mostanában mindig ilyen. Majd meggyógyul, ha David végre észreveszi, hogy három nap alatt belezúgott… Előre félek ettől a pillanattól. Amúgy örülök, hogy végre meglett Hármaska. Ne hagyd magad! És jó a kék hajad!**_

_**Ölel:**_

_**Sky és **__Miley_

* * *

Egy hét alatt belerázódtam a suli életébe.

Egy hét alatt terrorba taszítottam Lya Gordont – legalábbis én szerettem így hinni. A csaj azt hitte, én az a típusú F vagyok, akit terrorizálhat – egészen addig, amíg gyakorlatilag szarrá nem áztattam a tökéletes frizuráját, sminkjét, és bele nem csaptam egy villámot a mellette lévő épületbe, valamint megkértem pár madarat, hogy támadják meg.

Sajnálom, lehet, hogy agresszívan reagáltam, de megérdemelte. Ugyanis ő kezdte. Pusztán sikerült azzal felkeltenem a figyelmét és kivívnom ellenszenvét, hogy Harryékkel lógtam.

A _saját barátaimmal._

Lya Gordon amúgy szintén aurornak készült, hát az eszközei megvoltak hozzá, hogy igyekezzen tönkretenni sulis éveimet, én meg kezdtem ismét rászokni az alapvető védelmi rendszerem fenntartásához – biztos, ami biztos.

Gordon (szegénykének a vezetékneve pasinév volt, hát előszeretettel használtam, had érezze kellemetlenül magát) alapvetően hű híve volt a klikkrendszernek, és a hierarchia csúcsán állt – ellentétben velem. Nyíltan ugyan nem kezdhetett ki velem, miután én Harry Potter és Maya Tyler „védelme" alatt álltam – de ők és a barátaik se voltak ott mindenhol.

Harry ugyan próbált tenni ellene valamit, de én meggyőztem: ez az én harcom, nekem kellett megtépnem a csajt. De azért értékeltem a lovagiasságát és a Mione által csak megmentési kényszernek definiált ösztöntől hajtott ajánlatát.

Lya Gordon továbbá Seth Marlow miatt is neheztelt rám, mivel a srác nyilvánosan is hozzám szólt, miután sikerült félretennünk a nézeteltérésünket. Lya Gordon szeretett volna egy nap Mrs. Seth Marlow lenni, legalábbis a pletykák szerint, és ennek akadályát érthetetlen módon az én személyemben látta.

Pedig ha tudta volna, hogy Seth nagyobb valószínűséggel fog az őrületbe kergetni, a mániákussága talán nem ölt ilyen beteges mértéket.

Szóval Lya szemében én valahogy egy olyan személy lettem, akinek híres emberek volta az ismerősei, aki veszélyeztette a státuszát, és aki F-es volt.

Szerintem az utóbbi idegesítette a legjobban.

A bátyjával már egészen más volt a helyzet. Liam Gordon sajnos nem utált. Ő tipikus kviddicskapitány volt, aki igyekezett egyszerre beszervezni Harryt és rávenni engem, hogy fantasztikus képességeimmel ne a húga ellen folytassak bosszúhadjáratot (amúgy meg F-es védelmi hadviselés volt, kikérem magamnak, és az osztályom, meg a felettünk járó F-esek igenis nagyra értékelték az erőfeszítéseimet és a kapcsolataimat), hanem _neki _segítsek.

A suliban öt kviddicscsapat működött, és míg az első félévben ők játszottak egymás ellen, a második félévben már a győztes indult az _országos _bajnokságon. És bár Liam és a csapata már vagy háromszor kijutott oda, ráadásul tavaly még nyertesek is voltak, ettől függetlenül az idén biztosra akart menni. És szerintem attól is félt, hogy az iskola másik négy kapitánya is kinéz magának.

Személy szerint én megfojtottam volna a srácot. Mert ennek az akciójának hála a rajongói is vagy utáltak, vagy ők is kérték, hogy segítsek.

A srácnak komplett fanklubja volt! Azt hittem, hogy dobok egy hátast a folyosó közepén, amikor a klubvezető egy petíciót nyomott az orrom alá, hogy nézzem, mennyien aláírták. Képesek voltak egy rohadt petíciót indítani, csak emiatt!

A hét végére a másik négy csapatkapitány is beszállt.

Ezeket a kellemetlenségeket viszont sikerült megoldanom a mobilommal. Mert, mint kiderült, ez a mobiltelefon majdnem annyira hasznos zenehallgatás céljából, mint az mp3, ami, mint mugli találmány, egy varázsló negyed kellős közepén egy mágikus iskolában sajnos nem pont úgy funkcionált, ahogy kellett volna. Tudom, most biztos furcsa, hogy mp3-mal és számítógéppel boldogultam eddig, viszont a mobiltelefon hasonló hasznos funkcióival valahogy elkerültük egymást, de… van rá magyarázat: azt a kettőt használtam. Telefonálni vezetékesen telefonáltam eddig egész életemben, amin érthető módon se zenelejátszó, se menü nem volt. De még így is hamarabb hozzászoktam a kezeléséhez, mint Ron, aki soha életében nem látott még ilyet.

Szóval amikor tanultam, bedugtam a fülem, és zenét hallgattam, nehogy Liam Gordonnak és társainak eszébe jusson lecsapni rám. Persze nem működött, mert a srác feltalálta magát: kihúzta a fülemből vagy a vállamat kocogtatta, amíg végre hajlandó voltam észrevenni.

Tehát én nem voltam igazi, kitaszított F-es, vagy mi. Valami fura hibrid státuszban lévő sokkal inkább.

A osztályok megoszlása csak a hatodik évtől volt jellemző, de a kasztrendszer nyomai már az alsóbb évfolyamokban is fellelhetőek voltak.

Az A volt az elit: auror és gyógyító. Sokan voltak, a legnagyobb létszámú csapat, és a legtöbb órájuk együtt volt. A második legnagyobb a B volt, a sportolók… és nem csak kviddics, ami tök fura volt. Külön osztály a _sportolóknak. _Remélem, ez kellően kiemeli Amerika retardáltságra való hajlamát, és azt, mennyire relatív náluk a „társadalom számára is hasznos munka" kifejezése.

A C é leendő, joggal foglalkozó diákoké, minisztériumokban állást keresőké, az E a mugli világba visszatérőké, akik ott akartak élni, dolgozni, esetleg összekötőként dolgozni, az F pedig a művészeké és a maradéké. Színes társaság, és meglepően kevés fő az évfolyamonkénti száz-százhúsz diákból.

A ranglista is ez alapján volt. Még a mugli alapú oktatás is megelőzött minket. Többre tartották azokat, akiket Nagy-Britanniában csak mugli-imádó bolondként emlegetett az aranyvérű elit, és a mágikus társadalom szégyeneként tekintették. Bár ebben a mugli-párti Amerikában talán nem is volt túl meglepő.

A legtöbb órán bontásban voltunk. Más osztályok diákjaival.

Bájitaltanom Adammel volt, rúnaismeretem Annabellel, az átlagórák többségén pedig az osztály maradék részével, mivel mindenkinek csak a spéci oktatása volt külön a többiekétől – amiken el kellett viselnie, hogy a többi nem érti, mit keres itt, és egyáltalán hogy jutott be oda.

Nem voltak nagy elvárások velünk szemben.

Ezt még el is viseltem, rúnaismereten még csak-csak elment, de a bájitalt nem tűrhettem. Úgy értem, most komolyan, voltunk _tizenhárman _ az órán. _Tizenhárman. _És bár mindenki baromi ügyes volt – persze, emelt bájital, meg minden, de akkor is… SZABOTÁLNI AKARTA AZ A SZEMÉT ÁLLAT A FŐZETEMET! AZ ENYÉMET! MAJDNEM FELROBBANTOTTA AZ ÜSTÖMET!

Alig tudtam megakadályozni, hogy teljesen menthetetlen legyen. Legalább öt bűbájt meg nyolc különböző hozzávalót pakoltam még hozzá, kevesebb, mint fél perc leforgása alatt, hogy számomra elfogadható minőségű legyen.

A tanár pillantásából ítélve, amit akkor vetett rám, amikor kivittem neki a mintát, az én elvárásaim igen alacsonyak voltak. Persze, az ő figyelmét elkerülte a termében folyó hatalmi harc, és a szemét fekete hajú csaj aljas húzása.

Adam pedig nem figyelmeztetett előre… Mondjuk, megértem, a saját főzetére kellett vigyáznia, nehogy azt tönkretegyék… Komolyan, ez az óra neccesebb volt, mint Pitoné, amikor a Griffendél meg a Mardekár egy levegőt szívtak közben…

De amúgy a többi óra, tekintve, hogy azt legalább biztonságos környezetben tölthettem, egész klassz volt. Az átváltoztatástan továbbra se volt kiváló, a dudvákért ezután se kezdtem el rajongani (ők se értem), a madarak érthetetlen módon még mindig szerettek, és az SVK is vicces volt, bár közel se olyan komoly, mint Harryék órái. Persze, a védőbűbájaimmal kitűntem – gondoltam, miért ne, ha már itt vagyok az F-ben, ragadjuk meg azt a kevés alkalmat a tündöklésre –, célozni pedig képtelen voltam.

De egyre jobban ment. Komolyan. Tízből négyszer már eltaláltam az ellenfelem. És amikor ő támadt, azt meg kivédtem.

Ki mondta, hogy a passzív ellenállás nem lehet hatásos?

* * *

– Maya? – néztem fel a legújabb könyvemből. _Amerikai istenek_, csak hogy stílszerűek legyünk.

– Hm? – Maya eddig elmerülten házit gyártott, de most felnézett a papírjából, sőt, még az ágyán is felült.

– Hallottál már valaha szertartásmesterről?

– Persze – vigyorgott rám. – A tanárotok haverja, néha látni itt a suliban, tök jó fej. Ray White a neve, ha jól emlékszem… Pár éve még az iskola védelmi rendszerét is felülvizsgálta, nagyon menő volt, gondolkoztam is azon, hogy inkább azt a melót kéne választanom az auror helyett…

Pislogtam. Eddig senki sem tudott épkézláb infóval szolgálni ezt az állást illetően, erre Maya…

– De aztán persze hamar kiderült, hogy nem olyan izgi, mint amilyennek látszik – legyintett. – Igazából be kell magolni egy csomó rúnát, írásjelet, régi nyelvet, fordítást, köröket, jeleket meg mindent, elvégre _szertartásokról _beszélünk, ahhoz meg kellenek ezek a cuccok…

– Aha – biccentettem.

– Amúgy nem gondolkodtál azon, hogy esetleg át gyere aurorra? – kérdezte. – Azt pletykálják, hogy jók a pajzsaid, jó vagy bájitalból is, a többit pedig képesek lennénk kipótolni… Lehet, még tetszene is! Amúgy pedig Becca hívott, Bibe gyógyult, és kész újra szárnyra kélni… Holnap szombat, menjünk el megnézni?

Bólintottam. Lissel meg Maggie pedig hangosan visított a fejemben az örömtől, hogy újra láthatják a cuki ölyvüket.

* * *

Azért szombat reggel Maya még összehívta a Nagytanácsot.

És nagy alatt tényleg nagyot értek. Jó, nem egy százfős bizottságot, de tizenöt ember simán. Az én osztályomból April, Cole és Joy voltak az egyetlen bentlakósok, melléjük jött még Hermione, Pinky, és az ő pár osztálytársuk, valamint a teljes banda, akivel a Star Warst néztem (és akik közül csak egy értett velem egyet a császár kapcsán, az ő nevét még hajlandó is voltam megjegyezni, Zane-nek hívták).

Sethet nem hívta senki, de ő jött magától, és tüntetőleg leült mellém.

_Ezzel mit szeretnél elérni? – _érdeklődtem tőle leplezetlen vigyorral.

Vállat vont.

_Lissel szomorú lett volna, ha kimaradunk. És különben is, inkább lógok most alsóbb évesekkel, mint hogy el kelljen viselnem Gordont…_

_Melyiket? – _csatlakozott Harry is a beszélgetéshez, és a másik oldalamon foglalt helyet.

_Liamet. Valamiért meg van arról győződve, hogy ha beszállok a csapatába, mint terelő, nyerni fognak… – _sóhajtott. – _Tudjátok, nem csak titeket akar beszervezni az utolsó évére…_

Összenéztünk Harryvel, és szinte kísértetiesen egyszerre vigyorodtunk el.

_Te szegény… – _gügyögtem neki. – _Mi lesz így veled…_

_Ennyi erővel saját kviddicscsapatot is indíthatnátok – _vetette fel Soul.

_Tényleg! – _értett egyet Maggie. – _Mi legyen a csapat neve?_

_Itt nincsenek csapat nevek, csak számok – _világosított fel mindenkit Lissel. – _De a maximális csapatszám az az öt, úgyhogy nem tudunk új csapatot csinálni… Sajnos…_

– Öhm, srácok! – rázott vissza minket Maya hangja a valóságba.

– Oké, ez tényleg hátborzongató… – jegyezte meg halkan Pinky. – Egyszerre néztek fel…

_Remek, hátborzongató még úgyse voltam – _jött Harry reakciója szinte azonnal.

– Bocsi? – javasoltam halkan.

Mellettem Seth olyan pillantást vetett a lányra, amitől egy szauna is befagyott volna, de további atrocitásra már nem került sor, ugyanis Maya magához ragadta a kezdeményezést:

– Rendben, srácok, azért gyűltünk ma itt össze, hogy találjunk valami lehetséges állást Riának. Mielőtt bárki kifogásolná az osztályát, akinek elkerülte volna a figyelmét, azzal most közlöm, ő a szobatársam, és nem érdekel, ki hogy vélekedik erről.

– Maya, ha nem tűnt volna föl, tíz perce ülünk itt összezárva, és még senki sem ölt meg senkit – jegyezte meg unottan valaki.

– Ez amúgy sem Lya Gordon játszótere – szállt be egy másik is. – Engem inkább az érdekelne, mit keres itt az ősellenséged – bökött Sethre.

– Az téged ne érdekeljen – válaszolt mogorván az ősellenség.

_Tényleg, na, mondd meg nekünk, mit keresel itt? – _cukkolta Maggie.

_Unatkoztam, mondtam már._

_És Liam keresi, szóval éppen bújócskázik – _tette hozzá Lissel.

Aha, ez sok mindent megmagyaráz…

– Úgy van, nem érdekes – vette vissza a vezetést Maya. – A lényeg, hogy Riának problémái vannak jövőbeli állásával… Szóval ötleteket! Most!

– Mi van? – esett le az állam. – Maya, ugye ezt még te sem gondolod komolyan?

– Dehogynem! – vágta rá. – Szóval? Eddig felmerült a szertartásmester és az auror.

April és Joy összenéztek, aztán rám, majd egyszerre kiáltottak fel vigyorogva:

– Stylist!

Mayának a szeme sem rebbent, azonnal felírta az előtte heverő papírra.

– Tovább!

Pinky volt a következő:

– Menedzser. Jó a beszélőkéje.

Akartam mondani erre valami jelzőt, de Maya nem hagyott rá időt.

– Tovább!

A tenyerembe temettem az arcom, és inkább nem néztem föl. Ez így… nagyon gáz. Borzasztóan az.

Harry vigasztalóan megveregette a vállamat, Seth pedig igyekezett nem túl látványosan szintén jelét adni együttérzésének… Mert ha olyasmivel próbálkozott volna, mint amivel Harry, annak híre megy. Ha híre megy, Lya lesz az első, aki megtudja, és ha ez megtörténik…

Akkor az életem még ennél is bonyolultabb és keservesebb lesz.

Negyed órán belül huszonnégy lehetséges (használható) és kétszer annyi lehetetlen állással lettem gazdagabb, ennek fele pedig olyan volt, amit Európa mugli-ellenes politikáját tekintve nem is nagyon volt használható. Még a bájital-kereskedés tűnt a legszimpatikusabbnak.

– Én ki foglak egyszer nyírni – közöltem vele, amikor kiléptünk a kollégium épületének kapuján. A többiek már nevetgélve szétszéledtek valamerre… Igen, együtt. F-esek az A-sokkal és a D-sekkel.

A legviccesebb az egészben, hogy fel se tűnt nekik, és ilyen gyorsan elfelejtették az egész rendszert. Mondjuk, Maya bandája amúgy is olyannak tűnt, akik nem törődtek az ilyesmikkel.

– Szerintem meg jó ötlet volt – jegyezte meg mosolyogva Hermione.

Valószínűleg a klikkrendszer halálát látta ebben a gyűlésben.

– Azt azért megnézném, hogyan boldogulnál illegális sárkánykereskedőként… – motyogta Ron, kiemelve egyet a „lehetetlen állások" közül.

– Engem a mestertolvaj jobban érdekel… Képzeld csak el a lehetőségeket! – csatlakozott hozzá Seth.

– Broadway producer? – tette hozzá Harry.

– Farrel imádná – motyogtam.

– Az nem kifejezés – nevetett Hermione.

Inkább nem gondoltam bele, milyen következményekkel járna. Gondolatban inkább már egy levelet fogalmaztam meg Nate-nek, hogy hogyan állítsam le a srácot. Elvégre az ő haverja volt, neki kell ismernie…

* * *

– Tulajdonképpen innen már hazatalálna, a bűbáj segít neki, csak gondoltam, szeretnétek tőle elbúcsúzni – mosolygott ránk Becca.

Csak egyetérteni tudtam vele.

– Igen, Ria az elmúlt hétben _borzasztóan _megbarátkozott a madarakkal – válaszolta Maya, én azonban fel se vettem. A park szélén álldogáltunk, és Bibe az én alkaromon ücsörgött, miközben ismételten hálát adtam a pajzsbűbájoknak, az emberiség legnagyobb találmányainak.

Körbeálltuk a madarat, én felengedtem, és eddig a pontig minden szép és jó volt. Leírt a fejünk fölött egy tiszteletkört – akár egy filmben –, azután csapott egyet a szárnyaival…

… és egy gyors lebukással a még mindig felemelt karomon landolt. A lendületétől kis híján hanyatt estem, csupán amiatt nem borultam fel, hogy a hátam mögött álló Seth elkapott.

– Úgy látom… nem igazán akar elmenni – állapította meg Hermione.

_Gratulálok az új segítődhöz! – _csicseregte Lissel. – _Nagyon szép madár…_

_És nagyon ragaszkodó… – _motyogta Soul. – _Ezt szerintem le nem rázod többet._

_Szuper, megtartjuk Bibét! – _lelkesedett Maggie.

_Te nem, csak én – _javítottam ki. – _Komolyan, segítő?_

_Miért, bagolynak csak nem hívhatod… A segítő legalább jól hangzik – _védekezett Lissel.

– Nos… – Becca tanácstalannak tűnt. – Ölyvet tartani csak szigorú engedéllyel lehet…

– Én nem tartom meg, önként van mellettem – védekeztem. Biztos drága egy ilyen engedély…

Becca azonban nem válaszolt. Bibe vidáman felvijjogott, aztán ismét szárnyra kapott, majd letelepedett egy közeli ágra, és onnan figyelt minket.

Határozottan okos madár.

Hát úgy döntöttem, megkérem, hogy keresse meg Lastyt – reményeim szerint az egyetlen fekete tollú baglyot a környéken – és esetleg még Hedviget és Ron mini-baglyát, Pulipintyet. Mivel nem kezdhettem el beszélni hozzá egy vadidegen (Becca) előtt, és még a többiek is egy homlokráncolással reagáltak újdonsült… képességemre, inkább a legilimenciás-féle közléssel próbálkoztam.

Persze Seth és Harry azonnal tudta, mit csinálok, de legalább nem szóltak.

Én se tudtam, miért hallgatnak rám a madarak, a lényeg, hogy megtették, és nekem ennyi elég is volt. Ez is olyan volt, min az időjárás irányítása, lassan fejlődött ki (bár közel se olyan lassan), nyáron kezdődött, és volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy még nincs vége.

Ki tudja, madarakból egy egész kémhálózatot képes lennék működtetni, ha végre megérteném, melyik csirip mit jelez.

Bibe kissé óvatosan állt a dologhoz, de azért elindult megkeresni a lakásunkat.

Nagyon reméltem, hogy Sam életben hagyja. Kikky (a tarantula) halála óta mintha máshogy viszonyult volna az állatokhoz.

Zsebre vágtam a kezem, és már indultam is volna a többiek után, amikor kitapintottam a névjegykártyát.

A stylistnál még ez is jobb, döntöttem el.

_Megnézzük még ezt a Ray White-ot? – _kérdeztem.

Harry beleegyezett, Seth nem tudott kifogást felhozni.

– Maya, tudod, merre van Ray White? – érdeklődtem tőle, ahogy beértem.

– Persze – bólogatott lelkesen. – Várj, ez azt jelenti, hogy feleslegesen csináltam az ötletgyűjtést?

– Dehogy, egyáltalán – motyogtam, de kerültem a tekintetét.

* * *

Maya elnavigált minket egy mellékutcában lévő, eldugott üzlethez.

Már ha üzletnek lehet nevezni egy kirakat nélküli, egy darab fekete ajtóval ellátott téglaépületet. Az egyetlen nyom, hogy jó helyen járunk, csak a fehér _R. A. White _felirat volt.

Ron kételkedve nézett az ajtóra. – Biztos, hogy ez az a hely?

– Tuti – bólintott Maya. – Úgy ismerem a környéket, mint a tenyeremet. Nincs más R. A. White üzlet.

– Oké – egyeztem bele, és a további szöszmötölést mellőzve azonnal benyitottam az ajtón.

Félhomályra számítottam, lévén egy darab ablak se nyílt a néptelen utcafrontra, ehelyett egy nappali fényű, kissé ódivatú helyiségbe jutottunk. Volt ott egy recepciós pult is, egy kis halom prospektussal, egy számítógéppel, telefonnal, és mögötte egy fiatal lánnyal, aki szerintem maximum tavaly végezhette el a Maaikét. Ennek ellenére úgy tűnt, jól érzi itt magát – és sikerült borzasztóan meglepnünk a csoportunk nagyságával.

– Sziasztok, miben segíthetek? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

Igen, valószínűleg egyikünk se nézett ki még igazán felnőttnek.

Elé csúsztattam a névjegykártyát. – A tanárom adta ezt ide pár napja, hogy… érdeklődjek ezután.

Vagy valami ilyesmi.

_Milyen választékosan fogalmaztál… – _vigyorgott rám Seth.

_Ó, fogd be._

A lány érdeklődve nézett rám.

– Melyik tanár?

– Mr. Alvar.

– Ó.

Ó, bizony.

– Várj egy kicsit – szólt nekem, aztán felvette a telefont, és megnyomva az egyest, beleszólt: – Mr. R, a barátja küldött önnek újabb jelentkezőt.

– Ezek szerint már mással is bepróbálkozott… – motyogta halkan Hermione.

– Most kezdek ideges lenni… – sóhajtottam.

– Nem látszik rajtad – jegyezte meg Ron.

– Persze – bólintott vidáman a szöszi, aztán lepakolta a telefont és felénk fordult. – Mr. R mindjárt jön, addig üljetek le nyugodtan.

Három szék volt, mi voltunk hatan. Villámgyorsan leültem a legközelebbire, Maya hasonlóan gyorsan cselekedett, Ron meg átengedte Hermionének a sajátját. Jaj, de lovagias…

_Vajon túlléptek a veszekedős korszakukon? – _kérdezte Maggie értetlenkedve.

_Kizárt… Még minimum egy fél évig el fog tartani – _válaszolt Soul.

_Biztató kilátások… – _motyogta Harry.

_Gondolj rá úgy, mint még egy fél év műsor – _javasoltam.

Öt percig ücsörögtünk, miközben Maya legújabb kapcsolatát építette ki a recepciós lánnyal, Maryvel. Kezdtem érteni, honnan van neki ennyi ismerőse. Aztán nyílt a pult melletti ajtó, és kilépett rajta…

_Sirius Black._

Legalábbis elsőre teljesen úgy nézett ki, mint Sirius – vagy inkább Sirius fiatalabb kiadása. Persze, második ránézésre már feltűntek a különbségek, de még így is, hogy a pasasnak rövid volt a haja és kevésbé nyúzott a képe, akár testvérek is lehettek volna. És jóképű volt. Nagyon jóképű, sőt, egy kicsit több is, mint szimplán…

_Kérlek, Ria, most hagyd abba – _motyogta Seth.

– Mi a… – hallottam Ron hangját. Hermione és Harry képéről is lerítt, hogy hasonló gondolatok járnak a fejükben.

_Nagyon _hasonlított Siriusra, na! Mint mondtam már, hosszabb szemlélődés után egyre kevésbé, de akkor is…

Mr. R ránk nézett, a tekintete jó sokáig időzött el Harryn és a homlokán.

– Melyikkőtöket ajánlotta Frank? – kérdezte végül.

Felálltam.

Ezúttal engem mért végig, olyan alaposan, mint az előbb Harryt.

– Látom… – motyogta. – Gyere velem – intett.

Vetettem még egy utolsó pillantást a többiekre, azután beléptem az ajtó a majdnem-Sirius-klón után. Közben pedig végig éreztem Harry hitetlenségét és zavarodottságát…

_Mi a fene folyik itt?_

_Gőzöm sincs. De ti vagytok a profik rejtély-ügyben. Majd kiderítitek – _válaszoltam.

_Írok Siriusnak._

_Rendben, de ne szúrd el az esélyemet._

_Nem is akarsz szertartásmester lenni._

_De tervben van – _vágtam vissza.

Azután bezáródott az ajtó mögöttem.


	16. Black kontra Lockwood

**16\. fejezet: Black kontra Lockwood**

Mr. R végigvezetett egy rövidke folyosón, azután beléptünk egy nagy szobába, ahol minden fából volt. A falak, a mennyezet, a bútorok… A könyvespolcok dugig voltak nagy, vastag, és látszólag nagyon régi könyvekkel.

– Aria Matthews, igaz? – kérdezte, miután helyet foglaltunk.

Elfintorodtam. – Ne mondja, hogy az újságból tudja a nevem… – Mint Adam. Kiborító belegondolni ebben a hírnévbe…

– Frank említette pár napja – mosolyodott el halványan a férfi. – Néha úgy gondolja, talál nekem potenciális tanítványt, és olyankor nagyon lelkes, de eddig egyszer sem sikerült beletrafálnia. Szóval kezdjünk is bele. Miért döntöttél úgy, hogy ezt választod?

– Még nem döntöttem – válaszoltam. – Csak kíváncsi voltam, és mivel úgyis útba esett, gondoltam, érdeklődöm. És ez még mindig jobb, mint a stylist vagy a sárkánykereskedő, amit a többiek javasoltak.

Mr. R most már _tényleg _mosolygott.

_Tényleg úgy néz ki, mint Sirius – _közölte Harry a kapcsolaton keresztül.

Persze, az a kettő úgy figyelt most, mintha az életük függne ettől. Szemetek.

_Most a lelkembe gázoltál – _vigyorgott Seth.

– Nos, a szertartásokhoz nem elég pusztán bemagolni a részleteket és a rúnákat – varázsigék általában csak nagyon ritkák, és nem nagyon kellenek –, kell hozzá valami más is… És ez eddig az összes jelentkezőből hiányzott. Úgy hallottam, neked volt valami problémád, ami miatt nem jelentkezhettél gyógyítói tagozatra.

Összerezzentem. A téma még mindig érzékenyen érintett.

– Nem stimmelt a mágiám – válaszoltam végül, amikor világossá vált, arra vár, hogy én beszéljek. – A bűbájaim… inkább daraboltak gyógyítás helyett.

Enyhén szólva.

– Nos, ha nem is akarod elvállalni…

– Nem tudom, hogy el akarom-e vállalni – javítottam ki gyorsan. – Mármint Voldemort az előző háborúban kiirtotta az összes ír szertartásmestert. Vagy a többségüket. – Észrevettem, hogy Voldemort nevére összerezzen. Ez fura volt. Külföldön szinte senki sem akadt ki igazán a nevétől. Maximum fintorogtak. Könyörgöm, még a szomszéd Írországban is kimondjuk! – Ez, gondolom, nem túl bíztató jövőkép…

– Úgy látom, utánanéztél azért egy kicsit.

Bólintottam.

– Elvégzek egy bűbájt az engedélyeddel – folytatta. – Nem fog fájni, és megállapítható vele, esélyes vagy-e erre. Ha igen… akkor azt hiszem, beszélhetünk a továbbiakról. Persze kaphatsz időt rá, hogy átgondold, de ahogy elmondtad, szerintem ez a legjobb lehetőség. Esetleg aurornak mehetsz, ha eltekintenek a gyógyító bűbájokkal kapcsolatban.

Rezignáltan bólintottam. Ja, ez tűnt eddig a legesélyesebbnek.

Mr. R lelkesen felpattant a székéből.

– Remek, akkor ezt megbeszéltük. Kérlek, állj ide – mutatott egy kissé távolabbi pontra a padlón. Első ránézésre közönséges deszkának tűnt, mint az összes többi, de ahogy ráálltam, észrevettem a belefaragott apró rúnákat. Felismertem párat, három év rúnaismeret után ez volt a minimum. Erő, mágia és a szellem általános jelei – de összességében értelmet és rendszert nem sokat voltam kihámozni belőlük. Mintha csak össze-vissza pakolták volna oda… És a mágia enyhe kavargását is éreztem. Kis híján felhördültem, ahogy rájöttem, maguk a _rúnákból _árad.

_Ez… – _suttogta Maggie. – _Ez fantasztikus._

Csak egyetérteni tudtam. Eszméletlen érzés volt, ahogy az apró jelekből finoman áradt a mágia – nem olyan erőszakosan, mint a suliban, a Roxfortban, vagy bármelyik eddig általam meglátogatott helyen.

_Ez meg mi? – _kérdezte Seth. – _Ilyet még sosem láttam. Ez nem… nem normális._

_De gyönyörű… – _tette hozzá Lissel. Ő egyetértett velem.

A másik három aggódott.

_Talán jobb lenne, ha eltávolodnál azoktól a jelektől – _javasolta Soul. – _Ki tudja, milyen hatással lehetnek rád…_

Én azonban képtelen voltam mozdulni. Sőt, éreztem, ahogy a mágiám magától mozdul a jelek felé, mintha kinyúlhatna a testemből, és megérinthetné őket, és már majdnem sikerült…

– Remek, kész vagyunk – veregetett hirtelen hátba Mr. R, akinek a jelenlétéről teljesen elfelejtkeztem. – Átmentél.

Az egyetlen értelmes válasz, amit ebben a helyzetben képes voltam kinyögni, az ez volt:

– He?

– Ennyi volt. Ha gondolod, most megbeszélhetjük a továbbiakat, de ha esetleg még gondolkodni szeretnél, visszakísérlek, és bármikor jöhetsz, amint döntöttél.

– Hogy-hogy ennyi? Hisz nem is csinált semmit! Én se csináltam semmit! – tiltakoztam. Azt leszámítva, hogy elcsevegtem a pálcaszellememmel. És érzékeltem a rúnákban a mágiát.

Mr. R elmosolyodott.

– Dehogynem. Nem te vagy az egyetlen… Sőt, ahogy elnéztem a barátaidat, nem _ti _vagytok az egyetlenek, akik másmilyenek, és akik képesek érzékelni a mágiát. Nem vagyunk sokan, az igaz. Kicsit megdöbbentő is volt, hogy kapásból hárman az én üzletemben kötöttetek ki, ráadásul egyszerre. Márpedig ez a képesség elengedhetetlen egy szertartásmesternek. A rúnák nem csak firkák egy pergamenen vagy a padlón, nem egy házi feladat része. Ha nincs benne mágia, semmit sem ér.

Csakhogy ez a képesség nem olyan, mint a magáé, akartam mondani. Az enyém azért van, mert valami Ég Leányaként jövendöltek meg. Mert ennek a hármas szövetségnek a tagja vagyok, mert nekem az ég jutott, és mindhármunknak egy extra mágiaérzékelős tehetség. Tulajdonképpen… nem igazán születtünk vele…

De csendben maradtam, White meg folytatta:

– Persze ez most egyszerűnek látszik, de a folyamat maga bonyolultabb. Az érzékelés csak az első lépés. Ülj le nyugodtan. Azt hiszem, most már rátérhetünk a többi dologra.

Mr. R nagyon izgatottnak tűnt. Nem is csodáltam, ha tényleg annyi embert küldött már el hozzá Mr. Alvar, és egyet sem talált eddig megfelelőnek, akkor persze, hogy most boldog, hogy végre akadt egy olyan, aki megfelel a feltételeknek.

És tényleg ez tűnt a legelfogadhatóbbnak. Az előbbi rúnák már beférkőztek az agyamba, és folyamatosan azon kaptam maga, hogy visszagondolok rájuk. Miért nem láttam még ilyet sosem? Miért nem _éreztem _még ilyet?

Jobb, mint a közönséges bájitalmester, döntöttem el. Az se rossz, de ez a kettő együtt…

Talán annak is oka volt, hogy alig maradtak. Hogy Voldemort megölte őket.

Legalább adok neki egy okot, hogy vadásszon rám.

_Tudod, ez a legmorbidabb érved eddig – _közölte Harry.

_Tudod… már nem érdekel – _válaszoltam vidáman.

És bólintottam.

– Persze. Miért ne?

Maggie és Lissel felujjongtak, ők legalább értékelték azt a finomságot, ami remélhetőleg előttem állt.

Mr. R szinte már megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt. Tényleg nagyon szerethetett volna már egy tanítványt… De ki tudja, lehet, utánam visszasírja majd a magányos napjait…

Elismerem, talán el kellett volna gondolkoznom azon, hogy éppen egy vadidegen pasassal tárgyalok a taníttatásomról és a jövőmről, úgy, hogy azt se tudom, pontosan mivel keresi a pénzét, mit művel, vagy mibe keveredik általában. Sőt, bár van egy recepciósa, mégse volt probléma, hogy bevonultunk. És most személyes adatokat adok meg neki. Lehet, hogy pedofil. Vagy sorozatgyilkos.

De Piton profnak is odaadtam az összes saját bájitalreceptemet, úgy, hogy nem tudtam róla semmit – bár ő tanár volt –, ez pedig majdnem ugyanolyan volt. Elvégre a saját felügyelő tanárom ajánlotta.

Szóval nyugodt szívvel tárgyaltam.

– Először is, tudnom kell, hogy melyik szakon vagy, és mit hogyan tanulsz – kezdte.

– Emelt bájital, emelt rúnaismeret – foglaltam össze tömören. – Bájitalmesteri címet akarok a tanév végére. A többi tantárgy általános óraszámban, a normális anyaggal.

– RBF?

Elmondtam az eredményeimet. Igen, tudtam kívülről. Ez volt a minimum, a sajátjaim voltak, ettől függött a gyógyítás nélküli jövőm is.

– A Maaikében még szerencsére működik a tanoncrendszer, bár ahogy tudom, majdnem két évtizede nem jelentkezett be senki azért, hogy igénybe is vegye. Egészen eddig.

_Tanoncrendszer?! Rohadt mázlista… – _motyogta Seth. – _Hogy én mennyit könyörögtem Hasternek, hogy egyezzen bele, de neeeem… túl elfoglalt volt az ilyesmihez…_

Kárörvendtem egy kicsit rajta, aztán újra Mr. R-re figyeltem.

– Be kell majd jelentenem az iskolában, és egyeztetnem kell majd az órarendedet. Annyi előnyünk már van, hogy csak a bájitaltant és a rúnaismeretet tanulod emelten, a többit így könnyebb lesz módosítani, mivel a legtöbb tantárgyból szükséged lesz plusz órákra velem. A normál tantervben nem igazán szerepel olyasmi, ami a szertartásokhoz fontos. Persze az alap megvan, de azon kívül… És persze a rúnaismeretből is kell plusz óra.

– Abból minek? – pislogtam. Heti hét órám volt. El nem tudtam képzelni, minek van szükségem még _ennél is _többre.

– Maximum három nyelvet és írásrendszert tanítanak az iskolákban. Neked tudnod kell legalább tízet.

Ajaj… a fejfájást hirtelen nagyon közelinek éreztem. Túlságosan is közelinek.

– _Tízet?!_

– Miért, mit hittél? Az ilyesmi nem csak egyszerű, egynyelvű dolog… Különböző korokban különböző nyelvek, tehát különböző szertartások. Ugye nem gondoltad, hogy három elég lesz? – mosolygott rám, én pedig eldöntöttem, ha végeztünk, kikaparom a szemét. Úgy két év múlva. Vagy több, ha tovább nyúlik a képzés.

– Aha – nyögtem ki.

Talán mégsem kellett volna ilyen gyorsan belemennem ebbe…

– Milyen… más tantárgyakból kell még ilyen extra óra? – kérdeztem inkább. Ha nem gondolok rá, talán jobb lesz. Tíz rendszer! Tíz rúnarendszer! Hogy fogom én ezt túlélni?

– Ó, hát csak bűbájtanból és gyógynövénytanból. Ha szerencsénk van, el tudjuk intézni, hogy sötét varázslatok kivédése alatt az auror-osztállyal legyél. Ha nem, akkor ebből is szükségünk lesz plusz órákra.

– SVK minek?

– A szertartás nem csak kántálásból áll. El sem tudod képzelni, mit művelhet egy-egy rúna egy átokkal.

_Tudod, ez tényleg hasznosnak tűnik… – _jegyezte meg elgondolkodva Harry.

_De nem tudjuk, hol a határ – _jelentette ki Seth. – _Ez eddig egyszerűen túl veszélyes is egyben._

Mintha nem egyeztek volna bele ők is…

_Halljuk!_

_Tudom, azért gondolom „hangosan"! – _vágtam vissza.

– Öhm… ez mind szép és jó, de akkor pontosan… mit lehet ezzel az egész szertartás-dologgal kezdeni?

Nagyon reméltem, hogy nem bármit mond.

– Sok mindent – titokzatoskodott Mr. R.

Ez volt a kettes számú válasz, amit nem akartam hallani.

Az érzéseim az arcomra lehettek írva, mert Mr. R felnevetett.

– Ne aggódj, ahhoz, hogy szertartásmesternek mondhasd magad, még évekig tanulnod kell. Rengeteget. És elvárom, hogy ne blicceld el – fejezte be komolyan, hangnemet váltva. – Az alapoktól kell kezdeni, és az sokáig tart, de ha nem veszed komolyan, akkor a komolyabb része sem fog sikerülni. Nos, ennyi lenne. Vállalod?

Illegális sárkánykereskedő… stylist… énekes… régész… bájitalmester…

Bólintottam.

* * *

Megadtam a telefonszámom, további egyeztetésre, aztán visszamentünk a többiekhez.

– Szóval? – kérdezte Hermione. Persze, csak Harryék tudtak az új fejleményekről…

– Minden stimmel – válaszoltam, elég hangosan, hogy mindenki hallja. Nem akartam többször is elmondani. – Ma felhívja a sulit, és hétfőn tárgyalás. Szólnom kell anyának, mert szüksége van szülői beleegyezésre is, aztán az egész napom arra fog elmenni, hogy átvariáljuk az átvariált órarendemet, és új csoportokba pakolnak.

– Ja, de valószínűleg az osztály az marad – értett egyet Maya. – A szertartásmester bőven kimeríti a vegyes F kategóriát.

– És lehet, veletek leszek SVK-n – fejeztem be.

Maya összevigyorgott Ronnal és Harryvel. – Úgy legyen. Szívesen megnézném Lya képét, amikor belépsz a terembe…

– Majd megtanítunk célozni – ajánlotta fel Harry. – És akkor menni fog a megátkozása is.

– El nem tudom képzelni, kvaffal miért megy a célzás, pálcával pedig nem… – motyogta Ron.

Sértetten meredtem rájuk. – Hé! Nem lehetek tökéletes!

Bár tény, hogy átkozni nem lenne rossz… Legalábbis kellemesebb, mint villámmal agyoncsapni valakit…

De talán Lya Gordon képéért tényleg megérné…

Meg persze Liam Gordonéért is. A francba, miért kellett a szüleiknek ennyire egyforma neveket adniuk nekik?!

Gyorsan felhívtam anyát, és közöltem vele, hogy hétfőn reggel be kell jönnie a suliba. Mert találtam magamnak tanárt.

Szertartástanra.

Persze ő se tudta, mi fán terem egy szertartásmester, szóval… Merlinre is, miért van ezekből ilyen kevés? Mondjuk, az anyagmennyiséget végighallgatva kezdtem érteni, miért vállalják ennyire kevesen…

* * *

_Harrynek, Ronnak, Hermionének és Riának._

_Srácok, nem tudom, arrafelé hogy mennek a dolgok, de… Á, hagyjuk, nem erről akartam írni. Ron, el ne hidd, mit ír Amu, semmi közöm Russelhez! Ne merészelj rivallót gyártani emiatt, mert Merlinre esküszöm, előbb járnék egy talicska meztelencsigával. Mindegy. A munkamorál emelése érdekében szövetkeztünk._

_Amúgy Ria, Zambini kért meg, hogy mellékeljek neked egy mintát, a Felix Felicisből. Lumpsluck (az új bájitaltanár) osztotta ki minden évfolyamon azoknak, akik a legjobban elkészítették az év első bájitalát. Ő nyert egy fiolányit meg én is._

_A sajátomból kellett küldenem, nem tudom, hogy működik az a papír, ő adta. Azt mondta, te tudni fogod. Remélem is. Két cseppnyi van rajta. Egyet mondott, de biztos, ami biztos._

_Harry, tőled szeretnék egy kis segítséget kérni, pár javaslat a DS edzésekhez. Ha lehet, minél hamarabb, mert jövő hét szombaton tartjuk a következő órát, és jó lenne az általános gyakorlatokon túl valami mással is feldobni az órákat. Vagy Hermione, te is ráérsz keresni nekünk valamit?_

_A többiek mondták, hogy mellékeljek a Reggeli Prófétából pár cikket. Itt egyre komolyabb a helyzet. Külföldről csak annyit írtak, hogy halálfalókat láttak Írországban és Franciaországban._

_Írjatok, amint tudtok! Az egész Griffendél-torony és DS szakkör az üdvözletét küldi._

_Ginny_

* * *

Másfél nap alatt szinte varázslatos gyorsasággal terjedt el a hír, miszerint én, Aria Matthews, brit (ír, de ez senkit sem érdekelt) diák _tanonc _lesz. Megkaptam a kötelező hívásokat újdonsült osztálytársaim egy részétől, úgymint Adamtől és Annabelltől, hogy mekkora mázlista vagyok, Aprilék gratuláltak személyesen, Maya barátai pedig azért szurkoltak, hogy tényleg velük legyek egy csoportban SVK-n. Szóval teljes volt a kavarodás.

És én okoztam. Nem mondom, hogy nem simogatta az egómat, mert az hazugság lenne, de engem lepett meg a legjobban, hogy én Harryvel ellentétben kezdem élvezni, hogy azért felismernek. Vicces volt, na! Hogy pont rólam beszéljenek… És hogy miket összehordtak, azokra rágondolni már egy röhögőgörcsöt kockáztattam volna.

Mondjuk úgy, hogy a sárkánykereskedő azokhoz képest egy igen racionális döntésnek tűnt.

Hétfőn reggelinél azonban kezdett irritálni a dolog. Azt hiszem, itt lett elegem ebből az egészből – mármint már megtapasztaltam, milyen az, ha felnőtt emberek ismernek, és milyen, ha suliban vagyok „híres", de ez másfél nap alatt elvesztette a varázsát. Túlságosan is.

Utána már csak Harry kárörvendő kacaját hallgathattam.

Ilyenkor szívesen játszottam el azzal a gondolattal, hogy de jó lenne megfojtani.

Ráadásul a hétfőn fáradt is voltam, ismét csak az álmok miatt. Maggie jó munkát végzett, se Sethnek, se Harrynek nem volt tudomása arról, hogy elég régóta nem aludtam valami… jól. A változatos halálnemek mellett, amik a lehető legdurvább kimúlásom okozták, csak a zuhanós álmok jelentettek némi pihenőt. Heti egyszer, ha álmodtam ilyesmit, és az… megnyugtató volt. Főleg, hogy a semmiből a semmibe zuhantam, és nem értem földet. Legalább itt életben maradtam. Hurrá.

A kollis felügyelőtanárok egyike kísért át az igazgatóiba – nehogy ellógjak címszó alatt –, ahol már anya várt rám, kényelmesen ücsörögve az egyik bőrfotelben.

– Mit műveltél a hajaddal?!

Összerezzentem – csak ekkor jutott eszembe, ő még nem látta az új színt az életemben… Legalább tudtam, hogy Jase betartotta a szavát… Persze először ő is kiakadt, de utána megígértettem vele. És azt is, hogy Samet is ráveszi arra, hogy hallgasson (nem is mertem arról álmodni, hogy az ikertestvére elől elhallgat egy ilyen kaliberű információt).

– Befestettem – vettem nagyon lazára a figurát. – Szerintem szép kék.

Anya vetett rám egy „eszednél vagy?" pillantást, amit követett egy „ezért később még kapsz" típusú nézés, miközben én óvatosan helyett foglaltam a roppant jól szórakozó igazgatónő előtt egy másik székben.

Még véletlenül se az anyáéval szomszédosban.

– Mikor… – kezdte volna, de szerencsére nem volt ideje, mert az iroda kandallójában felcsapott a tűz, és kilépett rajta Mr. R.

– Jó napot, Suzana – köszönt az igazgatónőnek. – Ön pedig bizonyára Mrs. Matthews – fordult anya felé, de ahogy megpillantotta, rögtön elhalt a hangja. Érdekes volt megfigyelni az arcát, ahogy múltak a másodpercek: először zavart volt, majd döbbent, azután jött az ijedség és a sápadás. Majdnem olyan fehér volt, mint egy kísértet.

Anya se volt jobb állapotban, egy fél perces szemezés után, ami szintén úgy kezdődött, mint Mr. R-é (döbbenet, zavar), viszont felismeréssel és sápadtsággal folytatódott, és a végén úgy festett, mint aki mindjárt elájul.

Semmi kétség, itt valami bűzlik.

_Hogy jöttél rá, Sherlock? – _érdeklődött Soul.

El nem tudtam képzelni, honnan ismer ilyesmit.

_Figyeld meg jól a jeleket, Watson. Látod az arcmimikájukat? Az apró rándulásokból ítélve itt több lehet, mint puszta véletlen – _válaszoltam.

Az igazgatónő érdeklődve szemlélte a jelenetet, úgy tűnt, a hosszú némaság egyáltalán nem untatja.

Aztán anya összeszedte magát annyira, hogy képes legyen megszólalni:

– Black? Regulus Black?

A „vonal" túlsó végén Harry és Soul hangosan felhördültek.

Mr. R úgy tűnt, egy pillanatig még fontolgatja, érdemes-e letagadnia, de aztán rezignáltan sóhajtott.

– Nem hittem, hogy te leszel az, Lockwood.

Anya sértetten préselte össze a száját. Suzana Nemtudomki Igazgatónő ekkor szólt közbe, ezúttal már mosoly nélkül:

– Honnan ismeri Rayt, Mrs. Matthews?

Komolyan, Mr. R a fél tanári karral tegező viszonyban van?

_Regulus Black Sirius öccse volt… – _motyogta Harry. – _Sirius… azt mondta, már meghalt. Megölték. Mert halálfaló volt, és az egyik akció során az életét vesztette._

_Micsoda? – _Ez még engem is meglepett. – _Ex-halálfaló?_

_Te aztán jól tudsz választani, Aria – _közölte Seth. – _De az igazgatónőnk honnan ismer egy ilyen alakot?_

Ez volt itt a valódi kérdés. Anyán is látszott, hogy erre nem számított. Nem is nagyon akart válaszolni, de nem volt baj, megtette helyette White… mármint Black.

Merlinre, ez olyan gáz név így…

– Őt kellett volna megölnöm – válaszolta mogorván. – Példastatuálás. Ezalatt az akció alatt játszottam el a halálomat és menekültem el.

_Mi van a Sötét Jeggyel? – _kérdezte feszülten Harry.

– Mi van a Sötét Jegyével? – ismételtem meg szinte azonnal.

A három felnőtt úgy nézett rám, mint akiknek most esik le, rajtuk kívül más is van a szobában.

– Ria, menj most ki – mondta anya.

Én azonban megráztam a fejem, és dacos képet vágva ülve maradtam.

– Kizárt. Az én tanárom lesz, ennyi a minimum.

– Csakhogy ez most nem olyan, mint tavaly – emlékeztetett anya. – Külföldön vagyunk. Itt levizsgázhatsz nyugodtan, talán még itt is maradhatunk, és…

Oké, tudom, hogy Dumbledore nem avatott be szinte senkit _pontosan _ebbe az egész mizériába – persze, annyival anya is tisztában volt, hogy jóslat, időjárás és hogy Harryvel „szövetségesek" vagyunk… De gőze sem volt arról, mennyire szorosan.

_Ez így eléggé félreérthető – _tiltakozott az említett.

_Ó, csak nem elpirultál? – _gügyögte Seth. – _De édes…_

_Majd ha túl kell élned neked is azt a havonta egyszeri alkalmat, amikor agresszív, nem fogsz így viselkedni – _jósolta Soul.

Ez elhallgattatott mindenkit, én pedig igyekeztem nem törődni azzal, hogy így kitárgyalják a… _problémáimat._

Szóval visszatérve rám, a szavába vágva közöltem:

– Anya, ha eddig nem tűnt volna fel, _Harry Potterrel _lógok. Akitől a varázsvilág a megmentést várja. Legalábbis a brit része… – fűztem hozzá. – Szóval nem, reálisan nézve esélyem sincs a nyugodt életre. Ez _pontosan olyan_, mint tavaly. Ezért kell tudnom.

Mr. R-t zavarta a legkevésbé a kérdésem. Szó nélkül felhúzta az inge ujját, és felém nyújtotta a bal karját.

Halványan látszott rajta a Sötét Jegy. Azonban a nagy részét már elfedték a rúnák és szimbólumok rétegei, amik feketén és vörösen húzódtak végig az alkarján, mint valami nagy és hatalmas, borzasztóan bonyolult tetoválás.

– Szertartásmester vagyok – jelentette ki. – Egy ilyen… kezdetleges bélyeg nem okozott gondot.

– Huh, ha ezt Voldemort hallaná… – motyogtam félhangosan.

– Akkor kénytelen lenne elismerni, hogy a mágia ezen ágát nem tanulmányozta kellően behatóan. Bár nem mernék rá fogadni, hogy jelenleg is ez a helyzet – húzta el a száját. – Ami ezt a helyzetet illeti… – fordult anyához –, hidd el, Lockwood… mármint higgye el, Mrs. Matthews, már rég hátat fordítottam a Sötét Nagyúrnak. Suzana bizonyíthatja, ő segített nekem új személyazonosságot szerezni és új életet kezdeni. Amikor megkaptuk a parancsot, hogy Írországba menjünk, meggyilkolni önt és a férjét, mivel hátat fordított az aranyvérűeknek egy… mugli miatt, akkor már rég a szökésemet terveztem. A szertartások tanulmányozása veszélyes volt, a Sötét Nagyúr azonnal megöletett volna, amint megtudja, hogy értek hozzájuk, ráadásul azelőtt egy héttel… nos, történt valami, ami miatt biztosra vehettem, hogy hamarosan úgyis érni fog… _baleset. _Ezért volt szükséges eljátszanom a halálomat.

_Még jó, hogy tök erős bűbájok védik az ajtót… – _jegyezte meg Maggie mellékesen.

Csak egyetérteni tudtam. A mágia már azóta ott kavargott körülötte, hogy kattant mögöttem a zár.

– Nos, nekem ennyi elég – csaptam össze a kezem tettetett vidámsággal.

_Harry, ne írj erről Siriusnak._

_Nem kell mondanod. A baglyokat elfoghatják._

– Szóval mit kéne átvariálni az órarendemen?

Azt hiszem, hárman egyszerre még sosem kérdőjelezték meg a józanságom.

Nos, mától ennek is vége.


	17. Kocka a könyvtárban

**17\. fejezet: Kocka a könyvtárban**

– Nem mondhatod el neki!

– A testvére! Tudnia kell róla!

– Szerinted viccből nem szólt senkinek róla? És különben is, hogy akarod értesíteni Siriust?! Bagollyal? Miért nem kürtölöd inkább rögtön világgá, hogy a tanárom egy szökött halálfaló?!

Harry mogorván préselte össze a száját, de a dühe miatt nem tudott uralkodni magán, és a tökéletes pajzsai mögül kicsűszott a válasz.

– Jó, szerintem ennyi elég is lesz, srácok – állt fel Hermione. – Nemsokára kezdődik a szakkör, és…

– Kaptál egy spéci tükröt Siriustól – mondtam ki hangosan, oda se figyelve a lányra. – Kaptál, és senkinek sem szóltál róla.

– Kellett volna? Nekem is lehetnek titk… – Az utolsó pillanatban elharapta a szó végét, de már így is tudtam, mit akart mondani.

Elsápadtam.

– Igen, _neked _lehetnek titkaid. Sőt, Ronnak, Hermionének, Sethnek és Mayának is lehetnek titkai. Ha már itt tartunk, Lisselnek, Soulnak és még Maggie-nek is vannak titkai. Az egyetlen ember ebben a társaságban, akinek minden gondolata egyértelmű, az _én _vagyok. És ez csak és kizárólag a ti rohadt hibátok Sethtel együtt, bármennyire is próbáljátok lerázni magatokról a felelősséget! – kiabáltam.

– A mi hibánk?! Szerinted nekünk könnyű? – csattant fel Harry is.

– Ja, persze, ha legalább lenne egy kis önmegtartóztatásotok, lehet, nekem is jutna egy kevés magánélet – vágtam vissza.

Teljesen kiborított. Egész héten semmi gond nem volt. Komolyan, még Lya Gordon is lejjebb vett, hamar megszoktam az új órarendemet, a tanoncrendszer meglepően jól működött, volt egy csomó magánórám Mr. R-rel (nem hívtam se Blacknek, se Regulusnak… a Mr. R amúgy is megfelelő lett volna ebben az esetben is), a szakköröm tök jó pofa volt, Mayával együtt mugli vezetést tanultunk, hogy legyen jogsink (az ő esetében, persze).

Aztán elkezdődött azzal a baj, hogy Harryben felébredt a lelkiismeretnek csúfolt valami: azért mégiscsak szólni kéne valakinek, hogy Regulus Black életben van. Ő akart szólni, akinek nem is lett volna szabad tudnia erről! És azzal az üggyel akart beszélni velünk, hogy azért mégiscsak egy egykor aktív halálfaló van a közelünkben, és már „túl sokszor történt ilyesmi a múltban". Milyen véletlen, csak Pitont tudta felhozni példaként, aki _kém. _Kém, mint az ellenség céljait az élete kockáztatásával kifürkésző személy.

És innentől kezdve mondhattam akármit, Harry és Ron a mardekár-ellenes rögeszméjükkel – és a Sirius iránti jószándék mögé bújva – szilárdan kitartott amellett, hogy VALAKINEK tudnia kell erről.

– Most már tényleg elég lesz – jelentette be Hermione dühösen. – Harry, megbeszéltük, hogy nem szólunk Siriusnak Regulus Blackről. Ha ő akarja, majd értesíti a bátyját. Szerinted szórakozásból nem szólt neki? Mi van, ha legalább olyan fontos dolgot csinál, mint Piton, és ezzel csak lebuktatnánk?!

– És mi van, ha hazudik? – vágott vissza Harry. – Mi van, ha csak a közelünkbe akar férkőzni, hogy aztán átadhassa valamelyikünket? Elvégre nem egy nagy titok, hogy itt vagyunk, Amerikában!

– Paranoid… Akkor is, az én tanárom, az én gondom – jelentettem ki mogorván. – Ne avatkozz bele más ügyeibe! – fordítottam nekik hátat, és kicsörtettem a teremből. Fél füllel még épp elkaptam, ahogy Hermione újabb kioktatásba kezd, de Harry felől semmilyen bűntudatot nem éreztem. Reméltem, hogy kellően hatásosan léptem le.

Elegem volt belőlük.

_Maggie, ne engedj be senkit _– utasítottam. – _Most nincs erőm még a saját fejemért is csatázni._

_Oké, főnökasszony _– motyogta a pálcaszellem.

Most meg tudtam volna fojtani valakit, annyira dühös voltam. Úgy felhúzta az agyam a túlzott paranoiájával és az ostoba elméleteivel… Komolyan, a gondolkodást még hírből sem ismeri?! Miért kell neki mindenbe beleszólnia?!

_Lehet, csak aggódik _– javasolta Maggie óvatosan.

_Aggódjon másért! Tudok magamra vigyázni! _– csattantam fel. – _Tavaly is tudtam!_

Többnyire. Arról már nem én tehetek, hogy nincsenek végtelen tartalékaim mágiából, és nem tudok speciális pajzsokat több órán keresztül fenntartani… És amikor végre itt lenne arra az esély, hogy tanuljak valami hasznosat, miután a gyógyító munka nyilvánvalóan befuccsolt, képes arra, hogy megpróbáljon keresztbe tenni nekem!

Dühösen kicsörtettem az iskolaépületből, a következő pillanatban pedig kis híján ledöntött a szél a lábamról. Csak az utolsó pillanatban sikerült megtalálnom az egyensúlyomat, mielőtt végleg eldőltem volna.

Felnéztem az égre. Szükre viharfelhők gyülekeztek, a szél pedig hevesen tombolt körülöttem. Szuper, elvesztettem kissé a kontrollt… Ez nem hiányzott. Ki tudja, ha még jobban felhúz, lehet, azt kapom vissza a hírekben, hogy hurrikán söpört végig a belvároson. Vagy tornádó, vagy a fene tudja mi. Homokvihar. Hóvihar. Jégvihar.

Aztán meg a végén még börtönbe csuknak, mert károsítottam több ember vagyonát (házát) és leromboltam egy városrészt. Ha valami, akkor ez tuti vandalizmus kategória.

Remek. Ma is tanultunk valami újat.

– Nocsak, valaki nagyon frusztrált – szólalt meg mögöttem valaki.

– Te nem leléptél már, Adam? – kérdeztem, oda sem fordulva. Ennyit az óvatosságról és titoktartásról. Valahogy mindig elfelejtkeztem róla, hogy előbb nézzek rá az illetőre, és utána azonosítsam be hangosan.

Azonban úgy tűnt, a fiúnak nem tűnt fel az apró csúszás, talán azt hitte, a hangja alapján lőttem be.

Ettől függetlenül tényleg nem értettem, mit keres még itt. Péntek volt, délután, az ő szakköre meg kedden volt, velünk. Az autóvezetés meglepően népszerűtlen volt errefelé Gondolom mindenki a hoppanálásra gyúrt.

– Még maradnom kell a kutatási projektem miatt – vont vállat. – Meg amúgy is, hátha lesz ebből az időből egy jó kis zuhé, és akkor nem kell hazagyalogolnom, hanem ráveszem Mr. Alvart, hogy engedjen el a hop-hálózaton keresztül.

A gonosz énem rögtön csitítgatni kezdett: süss fel nap, fényes nap… A másik, dühöngőbb rész azonban továbbra is hurrikánért kiáltott.

– Milyen kutatási projekt? – kérdeztem inkább. Addig sem kell az ostoba paranoid barátaimmal foglalkoznom.

Adam kacsintott:

– Titok. Ha elárulnám, még a végén ellopnád.

– Miért lopnám el? Van nekem saját találmányom. – Félkész ugyan, meg segítséggel haladtam vele az utóbbi időben, de akkor is saját. Elvégre a halmazállapot megváltoztatása egy nagyon komplex feladat, nem lehet csak úgy csettintésre összerittyenteni. Rengeteg emberi és mágikus tényezőt kell figyelembe venni, hogy a fizikai változókról ne is beszéljünk. Gravitáció semlegesítése,meg a többi aranyos dolog… jelenleg az tűnt azonban a legjobb ötletnek, hogy egy párhuzamos, szellemi síkkal kell kapcsolatot teremteni, és átküldeni az illetőt a bájitalba épített varázslatokkal. Van persze bűbáj verziója, de az természetesen szinte kivitelezhetetlen egy személy részére – túlságosan is összetett. Ergo egy ilyen bájital baromi hasznos lenne. És akkor vegyíthetném a láthatatlanná tévő bájitallal, és tulajdonképpen megteremteném az órákon keresztül teljességgel megfoghatatlan embert. Muhaha.

De a Veritaserum ellenszerének analizálása is jó mókának tűnt, az üvegcse, amit még… _Harrytől _kaptam, még mindig ötrétegnyi ruhába csavarva hevert az otthoni szobámban, törésbiztosan elrejtve.

De azt hiszem, elszaladt egy kicsit velem a ló.

– Nem, nem. Tudom, mire vagy képes. A végén még ötlet, szín meg szag alapján elemzed és megfőzöd a munkámat – rázta meg a fejét vidáman.

– Túlértékeled a képességeimet – vigyorogtam. Nem mintha az egómnak ez nem esett volna jól… – Mit szólnál egy közös projekthez?

Fájt bevallani, de Adam az én szintemen mozgott bájitalfőzés terén. Egy zseni volt. Én is, és erre mindig is büszke voltam, de még sosem akadt vetélytárs, aki ellen komolyabban küzdenem kellett volna. Hát jó fél-mardekáros lényem már a félreállításán dolgozott.

– A bájitalmesteri címhez lehet közös munkát is benyújtani – tettem még hozzá.

Adam szeme ravaszul megcsillant.

– Miből gondolod, hogy a mostani projektem nem arra készül?

– És te nem értesz egyet azzal, hogy két zseni munkája ütősebb, mint egy egyéniben indulóé?

– Január az idei határidő. Anyag, kutatási jegyzőkönyv, vizsgálatok, kísérletek…

– Félsz a kihívástól? – érdeklődtem kedvesen.

– Csak reálisan gondolkodom. De… van benne valami – ismerte el. – A suliból csak a három legjobbat engedik el. Nem akarnak minden jöttmentet odaszalajtani, akiknek aztán nem sikerül, mert az „rontaná az iskola hírnevét". Veled együtt eggyel kevesebb lenne a riválisok száma.

– Miért, ki van még rajtunk kívül? – kérdeztem. – A csoportunkból…

– Ott van Lucinda McGael. Méregszakértő, szinte már mániákus. A szakterületén profi, szinte már verhetetlen… De szerencsére csak szinte, a többi témában pedig átlagosak a képességei. A nehezebb része a hetedéves csoport. Öten is készülnek most a vizsgára.

– De amúgy ha van szülői beleegyezésünk meg bájitalmesteri ajánlásunk, minek a suli támogatása? – ezt a részét tényleg nem értettem. Minek szólnak bele ilyesmibe?

– De nem itt – rázta a fejét Adam. – Tavaly egy hetedéves szerzett engedélyt, mivel nem került be az első háromba. Amint kiderült, hogy beadta a jelentkezését a vizsgára, Theron professzor elintézte, hogy szabályszegés miatt felfüggesztést kapjon, és gyakorlatilag a tanév hátralévő részében, egészen a RAVASZ vizsgákig a közelébe se mehetett a bájitallaboroknak. Otthon kellett felkészülnie is. Szóval nem igazán éri meg – jelentette ki. – A drága tanárunknak túl nagy a befolyása, és túlzottan nagyra tartja önmaga jelentőségét. Ha nem tőle van az az engedély, akkor senkitől az ő iskolájában. De legalább elfogulatlan – tette hozzá. – Nem osztályok alapján értékel.

Theron prof tanított minket. És mióta megakadályoztam egy bűbájjal, hogy szabotálják a főzetem, azóta már nem is nézett úgy rám órák után, mint aki nem érti, mit keresek én ott az osztályában. Az volt a baj, hogy amit Adam mondott, az tökéletesen beleillet a róla alkotott képembe. Egoista vénember.

– Tehát csak a legjobb háromban kell lennünk. Ez nem tűnik túl nehéznek – vontam vállat. – Mivel a saját találmányt együtt készítenénk, az írásbeli és gyakorlati részt hiába tesszük le külön, egy személynek kell számítaniuk, nem igaz?

Adam vidáman hátbaveregetett.

– Aha! De mit szólnál ahhoz, hogy majd még meglátom? – kérdezte.

– És ha azt mondom, egyszeri ajánlat? Nézd a jó oldalát: kevesebb rivális és egy zseniális partner. Mondjuk, nekem mindegy, csak be kell fejeznem az ötletem, és esetleg feltörnöm a Veritaserum ellenszerének a receptjét, és azt hiszem, ezzel tarolni fogok… – fejeztem be színpadiasan. Persze, utóbbit képtelen lettem volna megcsinálni pár hónap alatt, miközben tapasztalt mesterek a piacra dobása (1994), azaz évek óta nem boldogultak vele, de akkor is, hatásvadász megjegyzésnek tökéletes volt.

Adammal dolgozni ugyanis azt jelentette volna, hogy nincs magányos munka, és ráadásul még _hasznos _ és _gyümölcsöző _lenne az együttműködésünk.

És végre lenne valaki, akivel megbeszélhetem az ilyesmit. Hermione tényleg borzasztóan okos, de… a bájitalfőzés kapcsán túlságosan is a könyvekre támaszkodik. Nekem meg olyan emberre volt szükségem, aki a megérzéseire is hallgat, hogy úgy mondjam.

Meg persze addig sem kell Harryvel törődnöm. Mert még mindig haragudtam rá, és mert akkor is nekem volt most igazam. Regulus Black vagy Ray A. White az én tanárom, nem az övé. Az egyetlen szertartásmester a városban. Nem fogom elszalasztani ezt a lehetőséget, ha már egyszer kiderült, hogy jó lehetek valamire, ami hasznos is, mint a gyógyítói munka…

Különben is, ez nem olyan, mintha átálltam volna a Sötét Oldalra, és személyesen Voldemort tanítványának álltam volna. Túlreagálta az egészet. És ennek a lelkiismerete az oka.

– Veritaserum ellenszere? – kérdezte Adam.

– Van mintám – vigyorogtam, és ismételten nem törődtem azzal, hogy ezt a mintát Harrytől kaptam ajándékba.

A fiú szeme mohón megcsillant.

– Benne vagyok, dolgozzunk együtt – jelentette ki. – De ha megvan a bájitalmesteri cím, első közös munkánk az lesz, hogy elemezzük azt a mintát és közösen megcsináljuk a semlegesítő bájitalt hozzá. Plusz közzétesszük az elkészítését.

– Vagy megzsaroljuk vele a feltalálóját – válaszoltam vigyorogva.

Adam viszonozta.

– Vagy mindkettő. Nyomás a könyvtár, kitalálunk valami újat, és elkezdjük – indult vissza az épületbe. – És kérlek, ne süssön már ki a nap – nézett az égre. – _Tényleg _nem akarok gyalog hazamenni.

– Most akarsz hozzálátni? – hülledeztem. Ez azért nekem is egy kicsit hirtelen volt.

– Persze – vágta rá. – Már csak négy hónapunk van. Addig _mindent _meg kell csinálnunk. Négy hónap a kísérletekre vagy az újítás tesztelésére, az anyagok rendezésére és minden egyébre, és akkor még át kell esni Theron professzor spéci vizsgáján is… Mind a kettőnknek.

Ó, ez így tényleg zsúfoltnak tűnt hirtelen.

De nem baj, ki vagyok én, hogy visszariadjak egy ilyen kis semmiségtől?

– Mid van eddig? – kérdezte Adam, egy cseppet túlságosan is vidáman.

– Neked? – kérdeztem vissza.

Adam vállat vont. – Pár tucat külön fejlesztés, de csak apróságok, meg egy-két saját. Plusz az, amin most dolgozom.

– Dettó – válaszoltam mosolyogva, és hagytam, had húzzon végig, a könyvtár legeldugottabb sarkába, a bájitalrészlegbe.

Az ember azt hinné, hogy ha már a suli olyan modern külsőt kapott, akkor a könyvtár is rendezett, elérhető polcokkal, nem égbeszökőkkel, és minimum fényárral. Hát, itt a fényár csak az ablakok közelében volt, amúgy meg az egész helység elmehetett volna egy gótikus kastélyba. Olyan volt, mint a Roxforté, még méretben is, és persze az Ebrithylnek a közelébe se ért. Természetesen.

Adammel szinte azonnal nekiláttunk a tervezésnek, és akármilyen hirtelen jött az ötlet, azt vettem észre, hogy pillanatokon belül belemerültem a munkába. Felmerült egy csomó gyógyászati bájital fejlesztése, pár jóval merészebb találmánnyal kiegészítve, mint a vérfarkas kór gyógymódja vagy a mandra-vírus ellenszere, aztán áttértünk a mérgekre, majd a semlegesítő anyagokra, ellenszerekre, és mire feleszméltem, már hat óra volt, a könyvtáros meg a sarkunkban toporgott, hogy lassan jó lenne, ha pakolnánk, mert zárna.

Szívesen mondtam volna, hogy nem gáz, maradunk még egy kicsit, majd mi bezárjuk… Meg azt is, hogy minden zár kinyitható egy kis fantáziával.

Amikor az utolsó kupac könyvet is a helyére vittem, észrevettem valamit.

– Mit keres itt egy _Bájitaltan kezdőknek_? – kérdeztem hangosan. Eddig csak olyan profi könyvek voltak itt, mint a _Zernov mester értekezletei_, _Élet és halál között_, meg a _Világosság itala._ A _Bájitaltan kezdőknek _úgy festett itt, mintha a Büszkeség és balítélet, az Elfújta a szél meg a Legyek ura közé egy óvodás kifestőkönyv keveredett volna.

Adam zavartan lépett mellém.

– Biztos valamelyik kölyök szórakozott – motyogta, és kihúzta a kötetet. – Ez az első sorok egyikén kellene, hogy legyen.

– És _ez _mi? – nyúltam a felette lévő könyv felé. – _Szerves és szervetlen hozzávalók kategorizálása,_ írta Csetovszkij? Még sosem hallottam róla – vontam össze a szemöldököm. Rengeteg bájitaltankönyvet ismertem, és eléggé zavarta az önbecsülésem, amiért ráakadtam egyre, ami újnak tűnt.

Adam nem tűnt lenyűgözöttnek. – Az egy pocsék könyv – közölte. – Még a boltban néztem bele egyszer, de az _Ezer bűvös fű és gomba _milliószor többet ér. Semmi rendszer nincs benne… Kár érte a pénz, gyújtósnak többet ér.

Megpróbáltam lehúzni a polcról, de túl vastag volt, és ráadásként két lexikon közé ékelődött stabilan. A porból ítélve, ami az arcomba szállt, már jó ideje nem vették le a polcról.

– Menjünk! – próbált lebeszélni Adam. – Mindjárt zárnak.

– Na, segíts már – győzködtem. – Csak belenézek. Nekem ezt _muszáj _látnom!

_Talán nem a legjobbkor szólok… De Harry keres téged, és nem tudom a végtelenségig kint tartani _– szólalt meg hirtelen Maggie.

_Akkor mondd meg neki, hogy nem akarok beszélni vele _– vágtam rá, és újra dühös lettem. Rántottam egyet a könyvön, mire az kiszabadult, és teljes súlyával az arcomba zuhant.

– Aú – sikkantottam halkan (mert akkor is könyvtárban voltunk), miközben az orromat szorongattam. – Basszus…

– Én megmondtam, hogy ne csináld – lépett mellém Adam. Felemelte a könyvet, hogy visszategye a helyére. Megpróbálta visszacsúsztatni, de nem ment. – A francba, minek kellett kiszedned? – motyogta.

– Hé, én jobban szívtam! – csattantam fel. – Adam… ugye nem vérzik az orrom? – kérdeztem.

– Nem igazán… Francba, menj már vissza! – kiabált halkan a könyvnek.

– Lehet, hogy van ott valami – jegyeztem meg, még mindig az orromat tapogatva. Minden porc a helyén volt, akkor mégis miért fáj ennyire?!

– Akkor az előbb miért volt tökéletesen a helyén?

– Lehet, a tetejéről esett le – javasoltam. Adam mogorván leemelte a könyvet, én meg benyúltam a résbe, és vakon tapogatózni kezdtem… mivel odáig nem láttam fel. Túl alacsony voltam ehhez. Aztán megéreztem, mi az, és győzedelmesen húztam ki a kezem – hogy aztán majdnem leejtsem újdonsült kincsemet.

Az apró márványkockában – mert csupán egy háromszor három centis kocka volt, ami miatt nem volt képes Adam visszatenni normálisan, és ami simán elférhetett még a könyv teteje és a következő polc között – az _én _mágiám kavargott. Az _enyém. De ez képtelenség volt._

És mégis… _az enyém volt…_

– Ria, jól vagy? – hajolt hozzám Adam. – Elsápadtál.

Megráztam a fejem.

– Nem… én nem érzem jól magam.

A mágiám szinte émelyítő volt abban a kis kockában. De ott volt. Gusztustalanul terpeszkedve. Az enyém.

– El… el tudnál kísérni a gyengélkedőre? – suttogtam halkan. A kocka sarkai belemélyedtek a tenyerembe.

Maggie elpityeredett. Nem tudtam és ő sem volt abban biztos, hogy miért, de halkan sírdogált, miközben Adam kikísért a könyvtárból.

És a kocka ott volt a kezemben, mintha saját magamból tartanék ott egy darabot, ott lüktetett, szinte gúnyolódva. Én pedig a világért se adtam volna ki a kezemből.


	18. Semmire sem jutunk

**18\. fejezet: Semmire sem jutunk**

– Minden rendben – ismételtem sokadjára. Harryn látszott, hogy nem hisz nekem. – Nem a te hibád. Tényleg. Csak… – A kockára néztem, ami az ágy melletti szekrényen hevert. Amint elengedtem, a mágiám mintha elszállt volna belőle, és a rosszullét is szinte teljesen eltűnt. Átmenetileg. Amint újra hozzáértem, minden visszajött. Valószínűleg a mágiámra reagált, és… nem is tudom, elszívta a rosszabbik részét, és visszatükrözte?

Mazochista módon vagy tíz percig fogdostam kísérletezésként, de még mindig nem értettem, mi ez az izé.

Azon kívül, hogy kocka.

Aztán jött Harry, és mivel benne az önpusztító hajlam csak mások megmentésére korlátozódott, ő csak egyszer fogta meg.

Az ő esetében az ő mágiáját éreztük mind a ketten. A rosszabbik oldaláról. A dühösebbikről, hogy úgy mondjam.

Utána a kocka kartávolságon kívülre került, engem meg nem engedett felkelni, amíg Hermionéék ide nem értek. Adam pár perccel korábban lépett le, miután sikerült meggyőznöm, hogy újdonsült partnerének – vagyis nekem – semmi baja, jól van, csak kimerült a kockától. Jó lenne, ha ezt Annabellnek is továbbadná, akivel idefele összefutottunk. Bár tény, hogy nem kellett sokat győzködnöm. Amint Harry megemlítette, hogy Maya is idetart, szinte futva menekült el.

_Tényleg _nem akartam tudni, hogy miért. Attól függetlenül, hogy egyre világosabb lett az ok.

Aztán már csak mi maradtunk, és figyeltük, ahogy baráti társaságunk becsörtet a gyengélkedőre. Pontosabban Maya szinte ránk törte az ajtót, Hermione és Ron pedig bejött rajta, ahogy azt a normális emberek szokták.

– Akció! – kiáltott lelkesen csapatunk legújabb tagja, aki még nem tudta, mennyi mindenbe nem avattuk be. – Ez meg mi? – kapta fel a kockát.

A kocka erre azonnal olyan mágiával töltődött fel, mint a Mayáé. Hajszálra pontosan. És a rosszabbik féléből, abból a szennyes fajtából, mint nálam és Harrynél is. De persze Maya ezt nem érezte, csak forgatta a kezében, aztán visszatette az asztalra.

– Komolyan ennyitől lettél rosszul? – érdeklődött.

– Tudod, ha nem érzékeled a mágiát, nem is tudod, milyen érzés _hozzáérni _– közöltem mogorván. Már igenis jól voltam, csak a javasasszony nem engedte, hogy elhagyjam a gyengélkedőt.

Hermione azonnal vette a lapot, és inkább csak közel hajolt a kockához, de nem ért hozzá. Talán valami jelet keresett rajta – feleslegesen, ugyanis szürke volt, és hiányzott róla minden rúna, jelölés és karcolás. Még a por is, pedig azokon a kódexeken minimum centis vastagon állt a kosz – erre tisztán emlékszem, mert amikor az arcomba kaptam az egyiket, nyeltem belőle egy adagot.

De a kocka tiszta volt. Ez persze sajnos nem jelentette azt, hogy csak nemrég került oda – hiszen ha így lett volna, a könyvek se lettek volna porosak, mert a tetejükről leszedte volna az, aki betette oda, nem igaz?

– Utánanézek majd holnap a könyvtárban a sulinak, hátha említik valahol – egyenesedett fel végül Hermione. – Esetleg utalnak rá. Ha szerencsénk van, akkor köze lesz magához az épülethez, vagy a Maiikéhez köthető egyik személyhez.

– De mikor volt nekünk szerencsénk az ilyesmiben? – kérdezte halkan, nekünk címezve Ron, Mione azonban azonnal meghallotta.

– Flamelnél szerencsénk volt, hogy Harry megtalálta azt a kártyát – közölte.

– Miután hónapokig kerestük…

– Flamel? – kérdezte Maya, tettetett közömbösséggel a hangjában.

– Nicholas Flamel, alkímista, Dumledore egyik barátja, együtt alkották meg a bölcsek kövét – darálta Hermione.

– Ne kérdezd, hosszú és bonyolult történet – javasolta Harry.

Én persze tudtam, de csak a hülye kezdeti kapcsolat miatt, de nem reklámoztam. Harry is tudta az életem minden percét, a pálcakészítéstől kezdve az első menstruációmig, de ő meg igyekezett nem belegondolni az ilyen kis apróságokba.

Nekem kellemetlenebb volt, nem őt kell sajnálni. A valódi áldozat itt egyértelműen én vagyok. Még jó, hogy Sethtel kapcsolatban ezt nem kellett végigjátszani, ő már nagyfiú, ki tudja, mit kellett volna átélnem…

Apropó, Seth.

Próbáltam elérni, de olyan stabilan lezárta a saját elérhetőségét, mint aki nincs az élők között. Hanem két emelettel lejjebb, kicsit balra tőlünk.

– Seth meg mit művel? – fordultam kérdőn Harryhez.

Meglepően mégis Maya volt az egyetlen, aki naprakész válasszal tudott szolgálni a Harmadik nagyon titkos elfoglaltságát illetően.

– Biztos Elena Silverrel falják egymást valamelyik szertárban – vont vállat.

Nem tűnt ismerősnek a lány neve, talán emiatt is ragadtam le hamarabb ott, nem pedig a „falós" részen.

– Az meg ki?

– Ó, osztálytársunk. Szintén A-s. Lya Gordon nagy ellenfele és riválisa – magyarázta a lány. – Ő se szívlel téged, pontosan azért, amiért Lya, de neki több esze van, és látta, hogy semmi sincs köztetek… és úgy látszik, ez be is jött, mert most ő az esélyes a hónap Mrs. Marlow-ja címre – fejezte be drámaian. – Ugye nem törsz le? Nem zuhansz letargiába? – kérdezte aggodalmasan.

Se az ő, se Hermione pillantását nem értettem. Harry és Ron pedig igyekeztek úgy tenni, mint akik itt sincsenek.

Maggie vihogni kezdett, és ez valahogy olyan hangulatot keltett, mintha egy horrorfilm jelenetébe csöppentünk volna.

– Miért? Kellene? – kérdeztem óvatosan.

– Aria – kezdte Maya komolyan. – Seth mással jár. De ne aggódj, ez csak átmeneti. Bár nem kedvelem a srácot, de ha neked be…

– Ki ne mondd – figyelmeztettem. – Te… bocs, ti komolyan azt feltételeztétek, hogy nekem _tetszik _Seth? – hülledeztem. – Nem komplikáljátok egy kicsit túl a dolgokat?

Maya türelmes arcot vágott, mint aki azt akarja mondani, hogy „Kár tagadnod, úgyis jobban tudom", de inkább nem mondja ki, mert attól fél, dührohamot kapok.

Döbbenetemre Hermione is szkeptikusan méregetett.

– Esküszöm, ezt még én se hallottam – védekezett Harry, amikor kérdőn rápillantottam. – Vagy talán csak egy kis részét… – egészítette ki csendesen.

– Figyelj, Seth még nem viselkedett így senkivel, amióta ismerem. És elég régóta ismerem, már óvoda óta – mondta. – És amióta idejöttetek, szinte mintha kifordult volna magából. Érted meg aggódik. Látszik rajta, amikor veled beszélget, hogy törődik veled – fejtegette Maya, teljesen belemerülve az egyre kényelmetlenebbé váló témába. – Lya Gordon sem _teljesen _hülye, neki is feltűnt valamennyi ebből. Te meg folyton vigyorogsz rá, és úgy beszélsz vele, mintha ezer éve ismernéd. Aggódik érted, tehát törődik veled, tehát bejössz neki, és te…

– Te pedig totálisan félreérted – mosolyogtam rá a hülyéknek kijáró megértő arckifejezéssel. – Nem gondolod, hogy belemagyarázod ebbe az egész helyzetbe? Alig párszor beszéltünk _élőben, hangosan. _Honnan szeded, hogy én és ő… – felnevettem, és képtelen voltam abbahagyni. Ez egyszerűen abszurd volt. Sethtel ugyanúgy beszélgettem, mint Nate-tel vagy Farrellel.

Na jó, nem Farrellel, mert az egy külön stílus volt, de mindenképp úgy, mint Nate-tel. És Nate iránt aztán nem éreztem semmit.

– Bocsi – nevettem még mindig. – Bocsi, mindjárt elmúlik…

_Tudod, most belegondolva egy kívülállónak lehet így tűnhet ez az egész _– jegyezte meg Maggie. – _Harryvel eleve, aztán most Sethtel is…_

_Lehet, azt hiszik, hármasban… _– motyogta Soul, de Harry még időben „befogta" a „száját".

_Mi aztán nem _– jelentettük ki egyszerre.

– llyenkor tárgyalnak, ugye? – súgta Maya Ronnak.

– Aha – válaszolt a fiú. – Nehéz megszokni, de egy idő után menni fog. Hátborzongatóbb, amikor minket is bevonnak.

– Na jó – vettem egy nagy levegőt, és igyekeztem nem elnevetni magam. – Maya, én _nem _vagyok szerelmes Sethbe. És ő se belém, hidd el. Elég nehéz is lenne eltitkolnunk egymás elől emiatt a vacak miatt – utaltam a nyilvánvalóra. – Szóval amit látsz, az csak ennek a… következménye, hogy úgy mondjam.

Valóban, bármennyire is furcsa vagy szokatlan, esetlen hihetetlen, még sosem voltam szerelmes. Nem mintha nem lettem volna egyenes, bejöttek bizonyos srácok, például Nate is elég jóképű volt… de hamarabb haverkodtam vele össze, minthogy belezúghattam volna. Különben is Nate-nek kiállhatatlan szokásai voltak. Seth pedig a Harmadik. Aki Harry után a másik ok lesz, ami miatt meg fogok valószínűleg őrülni – ó, igen. Bár még nem éreztem, de hittem Hermionének.

Az ő jóslatai többször találtak, mint a Harry emlékeiben létező Trelawney-é.

Szóval rendes volt Seth? Igen, egyértelműen, leszámítva a defektjeit, a kezdeti súrlódásainkat, meg az egyéb apróságokat. Ez hatott rám?

Szánalom, de nem.

Szomorú, igaz? Ennyire életképtelen egyed vagyok eme nagyvilágban, magányosan kóborolva, róva a kietlen rónákat, síkságokon vágva át egyedül, mint farkas a téli…

_Elég lesz már, nem kell túldramatizálni _– szakított félbe Harry, akinek MÁR VOLT BARÁTNŐJE.

Igaz, hogy csak egy Valentin-napot élt a dolog, és utána Chóval nem szóltak egymáshoz, ráadásul tiszta szívás volt az egész – de akkor is volt.

Nekem nem.

Ettől függetlenül az Adammel közös munka, a bájitalok, és a karnyújtásra fekvő kocka jobban izgatott. Érzelmileg éretlennek és életképtelennek éreztem magam. És az se vigasztalt, hogy szépen alliterált.

– Biztos? – nézett rám gyanakodva a lány.

– Biztos. Még barátok se nagyon vagyunk, alig ismerjük egymást. Ennyi erővel meg akár Harrybe is belezúghattam volna – vontam vállat, de megborzongtam az ötletre.

Az olyan volt, mintha Jase-be zúgtam volna bele. Természetellenesnek éreztem.

_Nem mintha nem néznél ki jól _– tettem hozzá.

_Ne aggódj, én is így érzek._

Összenéztünk. Ó, tökéletesen jól van ez így. Harry egy nagyon jó barát. Szinte már olyan, mint egy báty.

_Köszönöm _– vigyorgott rám. – _Te meg egy kezelhetetlen húgi vagy._

_Egy báty, aki nem tudja kordában tartani a védelmező szándékát, és mindenbe beleüti az orrát _– folytattam.

– Tehát ez egyszerűen képtelenség – fejeztem be végül. – Mellesleg már barátnője van, szóval ha lehet, ne hangoztasd az elméletedet, jó? Élni szeretnék…

– Hát persze – bólintott rá kelletlenül Maya, de látszott rajta, hogy nem fogja annyiban hagyni a dolgot.

_Hé, Lissel! _– szóltam a pálcaszellemnek, akiről reméltem, hogy elérhető lesz, és nem követi figyelemmel lakhelye tulajának minden… khm… mozdulatát.

_Hm? _– kérdezte. Valamiért vékony hangocskája egészen mogorvának tűnt.

_Ha Maya letámadná Sethet, vagy szóba kerülne ez a dolog _– kezdtem, és megmutattam neki az emlékeket – _akkor mondd meg a srácnak, hogy én is áldozat vagyok, és ez baromság, oké?_

_Oké _– motyogta beletörődve.

_Mi a baj? _– kérdezte Maggie aggódva.

Lissel hallgatott egy kicsit, aztán beletörődve felsóhajtott:

_Nem bírom a csaj mágiáját. Olyan… kiállhatatlanul törekvő, mint egy csörtető… lajhár._

_Lajhár? _– lepődött meg Soul. – _Miért pont lajhár?_

_Mert lusta is, mint egy iszapfolyam, de haladni akar! _– sipította a pálcaszellem. – _És emiatt olyan nevetségesen kiállhatatlan az egész… Gusztustalan. Majd biztos ti is megérzitek, Sethnek előbb-utóbb úgyis a közeletekbe kell jönnie._

– Remek, most, hogy ezt megbeszéltük, rátérhetnénk a jóslatügyre? – kérdeztem. – Maya, azt mondtad, van látó ismerősöd. Elmehetnénk hozzá valamikor?

Maya bólintott. – Perszem kérek tőle majd egy időpontot, valószínűleg helyet tud még nekünk szorítani valamikor október elején. Vagy végén…

A javasasszony ebben a pillanatban csörtetett be a helyiségbe, hogy túl sokan vagyunk. Hermione már rutinos modulattal tüntette el a bűbájokat, amik megakadályozták a kívülállókat a hallgatózásban. Engem már régi ismerősként üdvözölt, mint a lány, aki már a tanítás kezdete előtt ide keveredett (főleg, mert ma már megvizsgált egyszer), aztán már dobott is ki mindannyiunkat, mondván, ennyi pihenés bőven elég volt a számomra.

A kocka a zsebemben szúrta a derekam, de legalább nem ért hozzám közvetlenül. Azt hiszem, ha ezt akarom vizsgálni, akkor be kell fektetnem egy pár kesztyűbe.

– Hát… azt hiszem, lassan vissza kéne mennünk a kollégiumba – jegyezte meg Hermione

– Ja, Madam Silver eléggé egyértelműen a tudomásunkra hozta, hogy már feleslegesek vagyunk a gyengélkedőn – motyogta Maya.

– Van amúgy köze Seth új barátnőjéhez?

– Aha, a nagynénje – vont vállat a lány. – De nyugi, akkor is ellát, ha a drága Elena kipécézett magának.

Talán ezt vigasztalásnak szánta, de ettől nem lett jobb. Az, hogy az egyik lehetséges ellenségem rokona felel az épségemért – főleg, mióta képtelen lettem az alapvetőbb gyógyító bűbájok elvégzésére –, valahogy nem nyugtatott meg.

Bár felnőtt nőről beszéltünk. Ő remélhetőleg nem volt gyerekes.

* * *

A következő két héten én szinte a könyvtárban léteztem, már amikor nem óráim voltak.

A bájitaltanon egyszerűen túlterhelésre játszott a tanár. Minden héten új házidolgozat, lehetőleg minimális határidővel, rengeteg házi feladat. Rúnaismereten, alapórákon elkezdtünk venni egy új nyelvet, amit decemberig kellett kívülről-belülről ismernünk, Mr. R pedig még kettőt akart addigra belém verni. Azt mondta, használhatok bájitalt a tanuláshoz, amennyiben nem káros és meg tudom főzni. Szóval magoltam, főzőcskéztem némi segédanyagot, remekeltem ezen a két órán – bájitaltanon ez megszokott volt, viszont a rúnaismeret egy teljesen új élményt nyújtott. Az ugyanis, hogy összeszedtem magamat RBF-re, még nem jelentette azt, hogy mindig így ment.

Az átváltoztatástan megyegetett. Harry és Hermione egyértelműen tündökölt benne – igen, furcsa módon Harry is, aki nagyon jól kijött Sylvette professzorral, a tanárunkkal.

Nem, nem volt összevont óránk, csupán a tanárnő személye egyezett.

A gyógynövénytanon vért izzadva tornáztam magam egyre feljebb, Mr. R-rel pedig a különböző növények spontán mágikus hatásait és reakcióit vettem hozzá. Szintén plusz házik. Bűbájtanon viszont jól haladtam, és a különórákon csak a speciális, ősi bűbájokat vettük, csoportosítva meg minden.

Az SVK órák voltak viszont a legbrutálisabbak. Furcsa módon a tanárral semmi baj nem volt – amint meglátta a pajzsaimat, rögtön elégedetten biccentett, és onnantól kezdve egy rossz szava nem volt rám (csak ha nagyon mellément a bűbájom). És ahogy a többiek mondták, Stanson professzor tényleg nagyon támogatta a sötét bűbájok kutatását és használatát. Nem érzékelte a mágiát, ezért neki ugyanolyan volt, mint a társadalmilag is elfogadott varázsigék, de… Nem volt igaza, hogy úgy mondjam, de mindegy. A sötét varázsigék se voltak borzasztóak. Csak valami negatív kapcsolódott hozzájuk. Magány, düh, meg ilyenek. És rendszerint az ártás volt a céljuk, akár lelki, akár fizikai szinten. Ó, igen. Kicsit… durva érzés volt.

Nem, a gond itt az A-sokkal volt. Aurorral és gyógyítóval egyaránt. Ha nincs Ron, Harry és Maya, nem tudom, mihez kezdek ott egymagamban, főleg, ha párbajra kerül sor. És ezen az se segített, hogy mind a hárman életük egyik fő céljának tűzték ki, hogy megtanítanak célozni.

Kvaffal ment, nem értettem, az átkokkal mi a baj. És közben viselhettem el Lya Gordon és klikkje szívatásait, amit stresszlevezetőként űztek, miután Elena lett a szerencsés kiválasztott, nem pedig Lya. Viszont Miss Silver túlságosan is védett volt. Ki maradt?

Én, természetesen. Hogy rohadnának meg…

És még Mr. R plusz különóráiról nem is beszéltem. Egyelőre csak az előkészítés folyt: bájitalok és bűbájok felhasználhatósága, kapcsolata, reakciója, szertartástan eredete, történelme, mágiaérzékelős gyakorlatok, amik fejlesztik a képességem – és amiket Harry és Seth _biztosan _kipróbált, hiába is igyekeztek titkolni.

És a tömérdek házi, ha nem említettem volna még elégszer.

Pedig még csak nem is RAVASZ év volt, és máris meg akartak minket ölni. Ez nem igazság!

Közben pedig kutathattunk a Maiike után is. De eredménytelenül.

Mármint megtudtuk azt, hogy az első kivándorló holland mágusok egyike alapította az intézményt a már itt született varázslók és boszorkányok részére, mivel az angol és francia mágikus társadalmakon kívül mindenhol eléggé népszerű volt az Újvilág ahhoz, hogy összegyűljön elég diák egy évfolyamra. Hurrá. Aztán szép lassan elterjedt, jöttek angolok is, meg franciák, és a többi, és a többi, rizsa, rizsa, rizsa.

De kocka sehol.

Amíg Hermione egy elég egyértelmű húzáshoz folyamodott: megkérdezte a könyvtárostól, hogy mikor és ki kölcsönözte ki utoljára a Csetovszkij-lexikont.

Harmincegy évvel ezelőtt, Emma Keith. Adam nem viccelt azzal, hogy ez egy pocsék könyv. Ahogy belenéztem, miután átnéztem ott mindent, hátha maradt még a kocka után valami, rájöttem, hogy ez az a kötet, amit égetni kell.

Ritka szar volt.

Persze, nem volt semmilyen konkrét bizonyíték, hogy Emma Keith rakta volna oda a kockát – az is lehet, hogy utána került oda –, de ez volt az egyetlen kiinduló pont, ahonnan elkezdhettük a nyomozást. Ez után is. Hurrá. Komolyan javasoltam Harryéknek, hogy pályát tévesztettek, és detektíveknek kéne menniük. Még nekem is tervben volt. Jó bulinak tűnt, bár jelenleg a szertartások világában mélyedtem el könyékig.

De egy dolog maradt: beszélnem kell róla Regulus Blacckel. Ő volt a specialista az ilyen szokatlan dolgokban, reménykedtem hát, hogy ő tudni fog valamit. Talán hallott róla. Persze, eszembe se jutott közölni vele a jóslatos-leányos dolgot, de a kocka érdekelt volna.

Túl gyanúsan viselkedett egy közönséges tárgyhoz képest.

Előtte viszont még maradt valami: Sirius Blackkel beszélni.

* * *

Nem, nem változott meg a véleményem, és Harryékkel is megígértettem, hogy nem szólnak a tanáromról a férfinek. De mind a négyünknek ez volt az egyetlen lehetősége, hogy végre beszéljünk az otthon maradtakkal, és híreket szerezzünk.

– Sirius – mondta Harry halálosan komoly arccal a kezében tartott tükörhöz.

Attól függetlenül, hogy már nem kellett attól tartani, hogy valaki feljelent minket, amiért a pasival beszélgetünk, mert Siriust már felmentették, eléggé be volt biztosítva a kollégiumi szoba, amit kipécéztünk magunknak, mint főhadiszállást. Eredetileg talán tanulószobaként használhatták, mára már inkább régi lomok tárolóhelyisége lehetett a tetőtérben. Mindegy, senki sem járt erre, és ezért tökéletes volt.

Szóval, vissza a tükörhöz.

Hary beszélt hozzá, és láss csodát… semmi sem történt.

– Biztos, hogy nem keverted össze egy másik tükörrel? – kérdezte Ron.

Harry mogorván pislogott ránk, szkeptikus nézőközönségére, aztán újra visszanézett a tükörre.

– Sirius Black – ismételte, egy cseppet talán hangosabban, mint az előző alkalommal.

– Defekt? – javasoltam óvatosan, miután ismételten csak magunkat láttam benne. Bár beismerem, egy cseppet megkönnyebbültem. Így még _véletlenül _se szólhatja el magát Regulus Blackről.

– Kizárt, megvizsgáltam, mielőtt Harrynek adtam volna – hallottam Sirius hangját.

Harry kis híján elejtette a tükröt meglepetésében… A hatalmas auror-tanonc ébersége nem volt teljesen lankadatlan…

Én meg vajon miért használom az ő emlékeiből szedett mondatokat?

– Sirius! – kiáltott fel.

– Azt hittük, nem fog működni – vigyorgott Ron.

Hermione csak kíváncsian vizsgálgatta a tárgyat különböző szögekből.

– Olyan, mint egy ablak – állapította meg. – Honnan szerezted ezt, Sirius? – szűkült össze a szeme. Valószínűleg a Grimmauld téri kalandok alapján akár az illegális út lehetőségét is roppant valószínűnek tartotta.

– Jamesé volt. Akkor használtuk, amikor külön büntetőmunkára osztottak be minket – vigyorgott, eloszlatva Hermione kétségeit. A Potterek azért mégse a fekete mágia pártolásáról voltak híresek.

– Meséljetek, milyen Amerika? Látom, van, amelyikőtök nagyon élvezi…– vigyorgott rám, egyértelműen a hajam színére utalva.

Visszavigyorogtam. – Nagyon klassz, csak már unom ezt az árnyalatot. Majd kérnél Tonkstól pár tippet a kedvemért? A lilán kívül nem sok ötletem van…

Harry meg Ronnal együtt ezután lelkesen kezdett beszámolni mindenről, a mugli technológia fejlesztésétől és hasznosításától kezdve az iskola klikkrendszeréig. Amikor ugyan ahhoz a részhez ért, hogy megemlítette, nem lehetek gyógyító, megfeszültem egy kicsit, de olyan könnyedén siklottak át a tanárom kiléte felett, mint egy… kígyó?

_Menj a mardekáros példáiddal, csak a te kedvedért csinálom _– morogta. – _Szerintem akkor is tudnia kellene róla._

_Akkor majd először Mr. R-rel beszélünk róla _– jelentettem ki.

_Miért hívod Mr. R-nek? _– kérdezte Soul.

_Mert kérte, hogy a Regulus Blacket ne használjam, a Ray túl közvetlennek és informálisnak tűnt egy tanár számára, a Mr. White túl formálisnak, a Mr. R meg jópofa volt, és még nem szólt rám _– magyaráztam.

Meg mellesleg túl fiatal volt ahhoz, hogy csak úgy lemisterezzem a vezetéknevével… Siriusnál mindenesetre jóval fiatalabbnak, ahogy most hasonlítottam össze őket.

Azkaban egyértelműen nem wellness-központ.

– És mi van otthon? Van hír Voldemortról? Mit csinál? – hadarta Harry, miután végeztek a beszámolóval.

Sirius elkomorodott.

– Egyre agresszívebb. Már támad nyilvános helyeket, muglikat, félvéreket, mugliszületésűek otthonait, vérárulókat… A családod jól van, Ron – tette hozzá, látva a fiú tekintetét. – A szüleid itt vannak a Grimmauld téren, Ginny a Roxfortban, az ikrek Abszol úti lakása pedig kellően védett. Billért és Charlie-ért pedig nem aggódok, tudnak vigyázni magukra. Percy… nos, vele változatlan a helyzet.

Ron megkönnyebbülten bólintott.

– A muglik egyelőre csak természeti katasztrófákról beszélnek, de… ezek jóval súlyosabb esetek, mint az előző háborúban – folytatta Sirius. – És voltak kifejezetten célpontok is a roxforti diákok közül. De szerencsére van egy másik Black ház, vidéken. Ott el tudtuk őket szállásolni évkezdésig.

– Mit értettél azon, hogy jóval súlyosabb, mint előző alkalommal? – kérdezte Harry.

– Nyilvánvalóan legutóbb… fokozatosan bontakozott ki. Voldemort serege folyamatosan nőtt, évről évre, de most… hirtelen rengetegen lettek. A halálfalók szinte naponta támadnak, gyakran külföldön is, a vérfarkasok Voldemortot támogatják és északról egész falkák csatlakoznak a harchoz, az óriások és a vámpírok szintén, bár utóbbi esetében a főbb klánok egyelőre semlegesek. A többi varázslény is őket támogtja. A halálfalók pedig… túl sokan vannak. A kémek értesülései szerint több ezren már. – Sirius hangja fáradtnak tűnt. Észrevettem a szeme alatti sötét karikákat. Odaát… folyik a csata. Tényleg. Itt meg _fel se tűnik senkinek. _– A minisztert hamarosan leváltják, és az egyik esélyes jelölt Lucius Malfoy.

– Malfoy? Az meg hogy lehet? – hülledezett Ron.

– Azok után, ami az újságokban megjelent róla meg a feleségéről… – motyogta Hermione. – Ez nem túl előnyös a kampányához, nem?

– Nos, lehozták az ő verzióját is – közölte Sirius. – Narcissa távozását sikerült az előnyére fordítania. Most mindenki egy, a felesége által elhagyott, tragikus múltú, tizenöt évvel ezelőtt ártatlanul meghurcolt férfit lát, akinek van elég befolyása változtatni. Van esélye.

– De ha ő lesz a miniszter – kezdte Harry – akkor tulajdonképpen Voldemort fogja irányítani az országot, igaz? És Dumbledore? Nem tesz ezellen semmit?

– Dumbledore nem politizál, Harry. A másik jelöltet támogatja ugyan, de nem léphet fel nyíltan, bár tény, hogy ő is elég esélyes lenne – mosolygott Sirius fanyarul. – Már az előző háború után is őt akarta a többség.

– És Sirius, van valami hír Amandáról? – kérdeztem. – Nem válaszolt a levelemre… – Nem aggódtam, ugyan… az én keresztanyám erős nő. Ha képes egyszerre veszekedni Piton proffal és Siriusszal, akkor bármit kibír.

– Ha jól tudom, Németországban van, és próbál segítséget szerezni az ottani kormánytól. Egyelőre még én se hallottam sok mindent felőle. De ne aggódj – tette hozzá. – McLain profi. Mindig ezt csinálta.

Nem aggódtam. Én? Ugyan…

Na jó, talán egy kicsit.

– És Voldemort? Ő mit csinál? – kérdezte Harry.

Sirius megrázta a fejét.

– Senki sem biztos benne. Az elmúlt hónapban nem volt jelen nyilvános összecsapásoknál, és Piton azt mondta, a belső kör tagjaival is ritkán érintkezik, csak kiosztja az utasításait, aztán eltűnik. Mindenesetre jóval összeszedettebb és szervezettebb, mint ahogy Dumbledore számított rá, ahhoz képest, hogy a Roxfortnál sikerült szétverni a haderejét. Állítólag azonban keres valamit. Legyetek óvatosak – fűzte hozzá. – Nem tudjuk mire készül, de… sosem lehet tudni, milyen szerepet szán neked – fordult Harryhez.

_Vagy inkább nekünk _– javította ki halkan a fiú. – _Tudod, én Voldemorttal harcolok…_

_Mi meg a hátadat védjük _– fejeztem be.

_Biztos, hogy ne említsük meg neki az öccsét? _– kérdezte Maggie hirtelen. – _Szegény halottnak hiszi…_

_Nem. Majd, talán. Amúgy ez meg egy mélyenszántó pillanat volt éppen! _– fortyantam fel. – _Éppen olyan, mint az animében, amikor a barátság ékes példájára kerül sor, és megható zenét vágnak alá!_

_Igen, ahogy mondod… _– csitítgatott Soul, miközben éreztem a többiek kétségbeesését.

_És most jönnének az izzadságcseppek a homlokon… _– motyogtam vigyorogva.

– Remus is ugyanezt üzeni – folytatta. – Bár ő még hozzátette, hogy ne lógjatok ki takarodó után, mert veszélyes lehet egy ismeretlen helyen…

Aztán Harry megbeszélt vele egy másik időpontot, és miután befejezték, én fanyalogva fordultam a többiekhez:

– Bocs, de most mennem kell. Megígértem Adamnak, hogy utánanézek pár bájitalnak.

– Már van valami tervetek? – kérdezte kíváncsian Hermione.

– Van – közöltem végül büszként. – Megvan a tökéletes találmány.

– És mi? – kérdezte Ron.

Rávigyorogtam.

– Az – kezdtem, és lehalkítottam a hangom – titok.

Úgy bizony. És már csak a kutatás van hátra, a keverés, a kísérletek, dokumentáció, és minden kész. Valószínűleg november végére kész leszünk, ha ebben a tempóban haladunk.

Legalábbis ezt reméltem, viszont nem kalkuláltam bele ebbe a következő héten megjelenő hirdetőlapokat, amik közül az egyik heti két-három óra mínusz szabadidőt jelentett:

Okklumencia tanfolyam: fakultatív.

Hoppanálás tanfolyam: kötelező.


	19. A jósnő

**19\. fejezet: A jósnő**

– Tudod, Ria, ezeket a régi feljegyzésekben homunculusoknak hívják…

Adamre pislogtam.

– Tudom, onnan jött az ötlet.

– És még senki sem alkotott ilyesmit…

– Még.

– Ez már az alkímia határát súrolja – folytatta pillanatnyi kizökkenés után. – És mi bájitalmesteri címet akarunk szerezni, nem alkimistát.

– Ugyan már, van egy halom elmélet, amit felhasználhatunk, és nem azt akarom, hogy egy lombikban ücsörgő mesterséges intelligenciát kreáljunk, hanem hogy kimásszon az üstből, és segítsen a mindennapokban. Vagy legalábbis a laborban – egészítettem ki fintorogva. Az általános segéd talán kicsit túlzás az időkorlát miatt… de végtére is, ki akadályozhat meg abban minket, hogyha ezzel kész vagyunk, ezt alkossuk meg?

Adam elgondolkodva meredt az elé tolt jegyzetekre.

– Szóval másszon ki az üstből, és engedelmeskedjen. Legyen hasznos, de ne túl okos. Apró lény az üstből… – Elhallgatott egy pillanatra. – Francba, akkor be kell vonnunk egy jogost. Ha sikerül, később tuti balhé lesz belőle valami szabad akarat korlátozása meg rabszolgatartás miatt…

– Hermione? – javasoltam.

– Meg a rózsaszín szobatársa – értett egyet Adam. – Pinky elég hírhedt. Ő felkutat mindent, amire szükségünk van.

– Akkor csináljuk? Mi lennénk az elsők…

– Csak azért, mert eddig senkinek se jutott eszébe ilyesmi. Csináljuk.

És így döntöttük el fantasztikus találmányunkat, amit majd bemutatunk Theron profnak és publikáljuk a bájitalmesteri vizsga egyéni találmányaként, az egy kis lény lesz, ami kimászik majd az üstből.

Persze ebbe nem terveztem belevonni Harryéket – mert ugyan mit értenének az egészből? Az egyetlen személy, akinek esélye lett volna arra, hogy felfogja, mit is csinálunk, az Hermione volt.

Két részre osztottuk a gyakorlati részt, és úgy döntöttünk, az első hetekben külön-külön dolgozunk a saját részünkön, a hátralévő időben pedig megpróbáljuk egyeztetni a két részt. Adam azt mondta, a mugli programozásban csinálják azt, hogy a részeket egymástól függetlenül csinálják meg, és csak aztán kapcsolják össze… vagy valami ilyesmi. Ennyire még én se lovaltam bele magam a varázstalan technológiába, hogy tisztában legyek az apróságokkal.

Amikor napokkal később beavattuk Mionét és Pinkyt, az első reakciójuk ez volt:

– Ebből balhé lesz, ha sikerül.

Pinky még kiegészítette egy hosszabb monológgal:

– Átváltoztatástanon csak állatokat varázsolunk semmiből, szóval ott nem merülhet fel jogi vita, hiszen ezek nem állandóak, viszont a ti teremtményetek állandó lesz. Szükségetek van egy ügyvédre, mert akármekkora védelmet is biztosít a bájitalmesteri vizsga a lopások ellen, ezért a varázslényvédők meg egyéb fanatikus szervezetek simán beperelhetnek. Minden anyagra szükségünk lesz, hogy bebizonyítsuk, ez nem az üstös lényetek jogainak korlátozása és lealacsonyítása.

– A házimanókkal persze nem csinálják ugyanezt… – motyogta Hermione.

Pinky hasonlóan sötéten meredt vissza rá.

– Igen, gond nélkül lenézik. Még egy szervezet se akarta felszabadítani őket. Túlságosan elvetélt ötletnek tartották. Viszont ezen kapni fognak.

– Anyagok kellenek, hogy nem túl intelligens, így nem is fogja fel, hogy szabad lehetne.

– Durván hangzik, de valami ilyesmire lesz szükségünk. Vagy ha olyat alkottok, akkor barátságosan kell kezelni. Minden a végeredményetektől függ.

És így tovább, a végtelenségig, amíg már azon kezdtem el gondolkodni, hogy talán alacsonyabbra tehettük volna egy kicsit a lécet. Mert így túl magasan elég instabilnak tűnik, és rezeg.

De nem baj, a tudomány fejlődését sosem gátolhatja meg az emberi marhaság és… a demokrácia, vagy bármi is van itt Amerikában. Izé, túlzott liberalizmus. Vagy ilyesmi.

Adamre nézve láttam, hogy már ő is túlságosan is belelovalta magát a kutatásba ahhoz, hogy ilyen kis apróság miatt megtorpanjunk.

Szóval bármi is fog kimászni az üstből, az a miénk lesz – és senki sem állíthat meg benne minket.

* * *

Amikor végleg eldőlt, hogy a kocka kutatásával Emma Keith felkeresésén kívül semmire se tudunk jutni, kénytelenek voltunk kicsit kevésbé kifinomultabb módszert alkalmazni. Mármint nem könyvtárasat.

Fogtam tehát a kockát – szigorúan úgy persze, hogy ne érjek hozzá a bőrömmel, szóval bebugyoláltam előtte, meg minden –, és elvittem a következő különórámra.

Egy üres teremben tartottuk mindig, valahol a legfelső szinten. A modern építészet dacára ez az iskola volt olyan bonyolult, mint a Roxfort. Amikor megérkeztem, Mr. R még nem volt bent, így hát levágtam magam az egyik pad tetejére, és elővettem a könyvem, átnézni a görög varázslók rúnáit (közben pedig áldottam a tanáraimat, hogy egyiküknek se jutott eszébe (még) a távol-keleti írásjeleket bolygatni). Amikor öt perc alatt is csak az első bekezdésig jutottam, egyre inkább kezdtem hajlani a táskámban csücsülő frissen beszerzett _Trónok harca _felé. Még egy szót se olvastam belőle, és a tudat, hogy ott van érintetlenül… irritált.

De mielőtt meggyalázhattam volna _A Gyűrűk Ura _utáni egyik legvastagabb könyvemet, Mr. R színre lépett.

Szerintem direkt időzített erre a pillanatra.

Vetett egy pillantást a kezemben lévő tankönyvre, majd elégedetten biccentett.

– Legalább tudom, hogy van valami haszna az óráidnak – vigyorgott. – De most valami újat fogunk kipróbálni.

Intett a pálcájával, mire megjelent a tanári asztalon egy sakktábla.

– A mai órán lazítunk – jelentette be. – Ugye ismered a szabályokat?

Fintorogva bólintottam. – Muszáj?

– Természetesen. A sakk fejleszti a logikai készségeket és az emlékezőképességet. Éppen ezért a te számodra különösen hasznos, főleg, hogy nemsokára elkezdjük a szertartások felépítését és az egyszerűbb alaptömböket – magyarázta. – Szóval javaslom, hogy találj egy sakkpartnert, és legalább kétnaponta egy játszmára beszéld rá.

– Nagyon rossz vagyok ebből – próbálkoztam még.

– Még. Ezen változtatni fogunk. – Kaptam egy igazán mardekáros vigyort, aztán leült, és intett nekem is, hogy kövessem a példáját. – Kéthetente újra játszunk majd. Kíváncsi vagyok, mennyit fejlődtél.

– Nem lehetne mondjuk valami másik játék azért? Mondjuk go? Labirintus? Pylos? Torpedó? Amőba? Egyik sem?

– Túldramatizálod – intézte el Mr. R. – A sakk tökéletes lesz. Remélem, nem gond, hogy csak mugli sakkot hoztam, azt hiszem, ez kezdetnek jobb, mintha a bábuk szövegelése elvonja a figyelmedet. Egyáltalán, mi az a pylos? – nézett rám, miközben előretolta az egyik gyalogot, aztán intett, hogy lépjek.

– A húgom kapta még két évvel ezelőtt – magyaráztam. – Ez egy mugli logikai társasjáték, amit két ember játszhat. Kis golyókat kell felváltva egymásra pakolni, és az nyer, akinek a golyója lesz a csúcson.

– És a labirintus?

– Tologatós. Be kell járni a labirintust úgy, hogy a kártyákat csúsztatva utat építünk a bábunknak, felszedjük a kártyánkon lévő cuccot, aztán visszaérünk a célba.

– Ez érdekesnek tűnik – jegyezte meg Mr. R, majd lépett egyet.

– Az is – jelentettem ki tettetett lelkesedéssel. Bármi jobb, mint a sakk, csak menjen bele, hogy…

– De azt hiszem, maradhatunk ennél – jelentette ki. Az arcán láttam, hogy átlátott rajtam, és tudta, mire ment ki a játék. Biztos mardekáros volt… Megszemléltem az állást, elcsodálkoztam azon, hogy betolta a vezérét, aztán léptem egyet, mert azzal ott semmit se tudtam kezdeni.

Mr. R arca felöltötte a tökéletes pókerarcot, aztán megint lépett. Én is léptem, kisebb gondolkodás után a lóval. Aztán ő is, ismét a vezérrel, és közölte:

– Sakk-matt.

– Mi van? – hökkentem meg. Kábé öt perce kezdtük el a játékot, de… annyira csak nem vagyok rossz, hogy ilyen hamar kikapjak…

Márpedig de, esett le, ahogy megszemléltem a táblát. A hülye vezér olyan sakkban tartotta a királyomat, hogy annál mattabb az a sakk már nem is lehetett volna. És kiütni se tudtam.

Szóval ezért szórakozott ott a futóval.

Morcosan meredtem a tanáromra, de Mr. R csak nevetett.

– Remélem, megjegyezted a lépéseket – mondta, miközben pálcája egy intésére a bábuk ismét visszarendeződtek eredeti helyzetükbe, és megfordította a táblát. – Akkor most te kezdesz.

Mogorván előretoltam az egyik bábut – egóm még mindig sokkolva hevert a padlón a négylépéses mattja után. Ez nem lehet igaz, ilyen könnyen…

Elhatároztam, hogy utánanézek pár kombinációnak – és nem azért, mert ő mondta! Ha lesz szabadidőm, bepróbálkozok párral, és egyszer még visszaadom neki ezt…

Még egy teljes órán keresztül szenvedtem el a legkülönbözőbb mattokat, bár Mr. R közben magyarázott, és néha figyelmeztetett is, ha éppen borzalmas baromságot készültem elkövetni. De még ezekkel együtt is csak húsz perc volt a leghosszabb játszmánk, közben pedig én túlságosan is tudatában voltam a kockának a zsebemben, amit meg kell majd mutatnom…

– Nos, mára ennyi – adott mattot (ismét) Mr. R, majd eltűntette a sakktáblát. – Holnapra nézz át mindent, amit eddig vettünk, mert íratni fogok veled egy tesztet. Ha jól sikerül… akkor továbbléphetünk az anyaggal.

Gondolom, azt várta, hogy elköszönök, és megyek. Legalábbis ezt feltételeztem, amikor láttam, meglepődik azon, hogy előhúzok valamit a táskámból.

– Ezt találtuk a könyvtárban – nyújtottam át neki a kockát. – Nem igazán jött rá egyikünk se, mi lehet ez, de… Furán reagál a mágiára.

Mr. R átvette a csomagot, és kibontotta. Csupán egy pillanatra ért a kockához, de az rögtön „feltöltődött". Természetesen a legrosszabb mágiájával…

Gőgös kockát még sosem láttam, de esküszöm, hogy ez az volt.

Mr. R ezúttal ügyelt rá, hogy sose érjen hozzá, miközben megforgatta. Az arcáról nem tudtam leolvasni semmit, de a mágiája furcsán megkavarodott, mintha zavarban lenne, és nem tudná, hogyan viszonyuljon ehhez a fejleményhez.

Én se voltam biztos benne. Ez a kocka… egyszerűen rémisztő volt.

– Nem tudom pontosan, mi lehet ez – mondta végül. – Nincsenek rajta rúnák, nincs rajta semmilyen jel, ami alapján be lehetne azonosítani, de a viselkedése… Vigyázz rá – nyújtotta vissza hirtelen. – Ha nem gond, később még elkérném egy kis időre, de nem most. Ne beszéljetek róla senkinek, ne add oda senkinek – sorolta. – Rossz kezekben veszélyes lehet.

Nem volt kérdés, kinek a mancsára céloz.

– Addig én utánanézek pár dolognak – folytatta. – A mai órának vége. Menj, mielőtt lekésed a következőt – hessegetett.

– Nincs következő – vontam vállat.

– Nem ma van az első hoppanálás-órád? – kérdezte.

Megdermedtem.

_Maggie?_

_Hm? – _hallottam egy álmos hangot. Pálcaszellem nem alszik, csak pihen, tartotta a mondás, és én pont eme relaxálós sziesztájában értem tetten társamat. – _Segítsek a hoppanálásban? Bocs, most fáradt vagyok, és amúgy sem tudom, hogy kell… – _motyogta, aztán visszaaludt.

Hagytam leülepedni a szavait, aztán felkaptam a táskám, és kicsörtettem.

– Viszlát, Mr. R! – kiáltottam még, miközben lefelé sprinteltem az SVK edzőterembe, az egyik legnagyobba az épületben.

_Harry! Miért nem szóltatok, hogy most van? – _kérdeztem. Furcsamód egyszer se pofáztak most bele az egy óra alatt, csend volt és nyugalom.

_Hm? Ria, miért nem vagy itt? Maya már hívott…_

_Le van némítva a mobilom! – _csattantam fel, leszáguldva a lépcsőn. – _Mondd, hogy nem kezdtétek el!_

_Nem, még van öt perc. Ha sietsz, eléred – _bíztatott.

Gyorsabb tempóra kapcsoltam, és átkoztam a percet, amikor úgy döntöttem, az alkalmi kviddics bőven elég sport, hogy ne hízzak el. Mire odaértem a teremhez, már szúrt az oldalam, és erősen lihegtem.

Csak ezután fogtam fel, hogy az A-sokkal és a B-sekkel leszünk összevonva mi, az F osztály. Nem tűnt túlságosan jó párosításnak, főleg, hogy a mostani közelgő kviddicsmeccs miatt mindenki pártokra szakadt, és ezért a sportolókat összezárni négy különböző csapat támogatóival… Plusz az F-fel, mivel nálunk nem támogattak senkit, aki a halálunkat kívánta, és csak a balhé kedvéért járt a többség a meccsekre.

Én még nem tapasztaltam semmi ilyesmit, de az igazgatónő év eleji listája alapján bármit kinéztem belőlük.

– Hé! Ria, erre! – integetett a terem egyik fala mellől Adam és Joy.

Osztálytársaim egy csoportba tömörülve izgatottan tárgyalták a fejleményeket. Jenny Roberts szinte pattogott, ahogy Li Xangnak ecsetelte, hova fog így menni a nyári szünetben, miután letette a júliusi vizsgát. Melanie és Nick a hollywoodi kirándulásukat vázolták fel – még meghallgatást is néztek ki maguknak az augusztusi hónapra. Annabell pedig mindenkit próbált beszervezni egy kiruccanásra a Nazca-vonalakhoz, aki hajlandó volt a közelébe menni.

Egyszóval mindenki izgatott volt.

– És te? Te akarsz csinálni valamit a nyáron? – kérdezte April mellém menekülve Brian elől, aki arra próbálta rávenni, hogy hoppanáljanak majd a Bermuda-háromszögbe.

– Hát… még nem gondolkodtam ezen – ismertem be. Csak arra tudtam koncentrálni, milyen klassz lesz, hogy nem függök majd a hop-hálózattól és kandallóktól, hanem úgy menekülhetek el a helyszínről, ahogy akarok.

Belegondolva, ez nem volt valami egészséges, tizenéves hozzáállás.

De ahogy Harry felé tapogatóztam gondolatban, rájöttem, hogy neki is hasonló a véleménye.

_Végre gyorsabban haladhatunk majd mindennel._

Végre valami hosszú idő után, amiben egyetértettünk.

_A kocka ügyében is egyetértettünk – _motyogta halkan.

_Nem, abban én értettem egyet Mionével, ti csak beleegyeztetek – _javítottam ki.

_Ez nem igaz… – _kezdett volna rögtön tiltakozni, de Seth közbeszólt.

_Belefejeznétek? Úgy veszekedtek állandóan, mint egy idős házaspár._

_Az Ron és Hermione! – _vágtuk rá egyszerre.

_Különben is, neked nem Elena Silver szájában kéne most matatnod? Jah, nem tudsz, mert ő most itt van… Mi van, enélkül már nem élet az élet? Elveszett vagy? – _érdeklődtem gúnyosan.

_Ha nem ismernélek lassan egy hónapja, azt mondanám, féltékeny vagy – _morgott.

_Még jó, hogy ismersz, és ezért nem esel téves következtetésbe. Sosem bocsátanám meg magamnak, ha miattam szétmennétek kis barátnőddel – _vetettem oda.

_Mi lenne, ha a szerelmi civódásotokat magáncsatornán intéznétek? – _javasolta ezúttal Harry.

_Haha, nagyon vicces… – _válaszolt Seth.

_Engem kéne védened most, nem ellenem lenned! Én vagyok az áldozat! – _csattantam fel.

_Akkor viselkedj elveszett hercegnőhöz méltóan – _javasolta Seth. – _Hátha jön a szőke herceged és megment._

_Ilyenkor úgy érzem, te lenézel engem._

_Nem, csak ostobán viselkedsz._

_Túlélem. Abba még nem halt bele senki, ha lebecsülték. Másfelől viszont…_

_Nem gondolod, hogy ez fenyegetés?_

_Nem, én csak a tényeket közöltem._

_Szerintem meg vigyázz vele, mert a végén még arra ébredsz, hogy megalázott és kisemmizett mindenki előtt – _javasolta vigyorogva Harry. – _Kezd ízig-vérig mardekáros lenni._

_Ahogy te is. Hová lettek a griffendéles eszméid, mondd! – _daloltam.

_Itt vannak azok is. Neked meg honnan jött az az elképzelésed, hogy _eltűntek_?_

Válaszoltam volna, de nem volt rá időm, mert ezúttal hat felnőtt lépett be a tanterembe. Négyet ismertem közülük, a három jelenlévő osztály felügyelő tanárai voltak, plusz az igazgatónő. A másik kettőről viszont elképzelni se tudtam, kik lehetnek.

– Jó napot, diákok! – köszöntött minket lelkesen igazgatónőnk. – Üdvözöllek titeket az idei hoppanálás tanfolyamon. Ők itt Donna Frost és Nicholas Stroud – intett a mellette álló két ismeretlenre. – A minisztérium megbízásából érkeztek, hogy az elkövetkezendő négy hónapban megtanítsanak titeket a hoppanálás művészetére. – A kifejezés nagyon tetszhetett neki, mert tartott egy pillanatnyi szünetet, ízlelgetve a szót, mielőtt folytatta volna. – Mint minden mágikus iskolát és területét, a Maiikét is védik hoppanálás-gátló bűbájok. Ezeket az órák idejére természetesen feloldottuk, de csak ebben a teremben, így próbáljatok meg _nem _kísérletezni a szabadidőtökben. Nem kell aggódni, heti egy alkalom bőségesen elegendő lesz arra, hogy felkészüljetek a februári vizsgákra. Aki március után tölti be a tizenhetet, annak természetesen a júliusi vizsgák előtt is lesz lehetősége gyakorolni kéthetente egyszer, amennyiben jelentkezik a felügyelő tanáránál.

Ilyenkor átkoztam a pillanatot, hogy májusban születtem. De legalább nem leszek egyedül, gondoltam, miközben a termen keresztül Harryre pillantottam.

Az igazgatónő befejezte a beszédét, és hátralépett, teret engedve az új oktatóunknak, akik megismételték egy részét annak, amit ő mondott, és hozzátették, hogy felügyelőtanáraink is azért vannak itt, hogy segítsenek – aztán két részre osztották a csoportot:

– Fiúk a terem jobb oldalára, lányok a másikra.

Többen tiltakozva morogtak, de a hoppanálás túl nagy csábításnak bizonyult ahhoz, hogy ilyen nemi megkülönböztetés miatt bárki is felemelte volna a hangját. Heten maradtunk tehát lányok az osztályból, és Maya is kisvártatva mellénk csapódott pár barátnőjével.

– El tudod képzelni, milyen klassz lesz ezek után, szobatársném? – karolt át izgatottan. – Bejárhatjuk Amerikát, balhék, harcok, bulik, Hollywood és Vegas…

– És egy iszonyú kellemetlen érzés, mintha egy aprócska csőbe gyömöszölnének először és húznának ki a végállomáson, szervenként – egészítettem ki. – Társas hoppanállás – tettem hozzá magyarázva, amikor láttam értetlen tekintetét.

– Váó, az nagyon menő – bökött oldalba. – Eddig miért nem meséltél róla?

– Elfelejtettem – ismertem be.

Maya hitetlenkedve meredt rám. – Elfelejtetted.

– El bizony.

A lány nyitotta a száját, hogy reagáljon, de aztán rájött, egy hang se jön ki a torkán.

Szerencsére az oktatók közül Donna Frost már a lányok előtt állt, és elkezdte az utasításait osztogatni.

– Helyezkedjetek el egymástól másfél méterre! Ne tolongjatok, mert akkor soha sem fogjuk elkezdeni… Készen vagytok? – Pálcaintés. – A feladat, hogy az előttetek lévő karikába hoppanáljatok. Hoppanálás előtt három dolgot kell szem előtt tartanotok…

Akkor vettem észre, hogy bár a fiúk tényleg elég közel vannak, Nicholas Stroud hangját nem hallom. A két csoport között láthatatlan bűbáj feszült, ami megakadályozta, hogy zavaró módon egyszerre két tanát szájából halljuk ugyanazt.

–… háromig számolok, és utána ezeket figyelembe véve vessétek bele magatokat a semmibe. Ne felejtsetek el a célra koncentrálni! Egy… kettő… három!

Próbáltam koncentrálni, meg figyelembe venni azt a három nagyon fontos célpontot, amit valószínűleg mindenhol így tanítanak a világon, de csak azt értem el, hogy a pörgés után kis híján elvesztettem az egyensúlyomat.

Ahogy szétnéztem, mindenki hasonló cipőben billegett, mint én – sőt, Lya Gordon kis híján tényleg elzúgott, állapítottam meg kárörvendően.

_Neked hogy megy? – _kérdeztem Harryt.

_Azt hiszem, én repüléspárti maradok – _közölte, de tudtam, hogy neki sem sikerült.

_Seth! – _panaszkodtunk egyszerre, szinte varázsütésre. – _Mit kéne csinálnunk?_

_Célmeghatározás, céltudatosság, célirányosság… – _dalolta.

_Ezen kívül? – _kérdezte Harry.

_Célozz, és… jól van, jól van. Várjátok meg, amíg a tanárnak elege nem lesz, és be nem mutatja. Akkor figyeljetek a mágiájára. Nekem úgy sikerült. Lemásoltam._

Majdnem kicsúszott az elmémből, hogy te egy zseni vagy, de még időben visszafogtam magam. Persze feleslegesen, úgyis tudtam, hogy tudta, éreztem, ahogy az egója vészesen dagadozik.

Nagyjából még kétkörnyi próbálkozást kellett végigugrálnom és pörögnöm, mire a tanár hajlandó lett prezentálni, pontosan mit is vár tőlünk.

Seth javaslatára próbáltam a mágiára koncentrálni, de első alkalommal nem éreztem semmit – azon kívül, hogy egyik pillanatról a másikra nyoma veszett, és egy egészen más helyen bukkant fel. A második alkalommal viszont…

_Előreküldte. _Előreküldte a mágiáját, pusztán azzal, hogy az adott helyre koncentrált. Olyan volt, mintha az a kis csáp egy láthatatlan lyukon átkúszott volna a terem egyik pontjáról a másikra, másodpercekkel azelőtt, hogy maga a személy odahoppanált volna.

_Mint egy jelzőpont – _motyogta Harry.

_Kapcsolat – _egészítette ki Soul.

_Ez szép és jó, de hogy lehet ezt leutánozni? – _kérdeztem mogorván, de azért megpróbálkoztam, és a következő alkalommal… sikerült! Éreztem azt a borzalmas, préselő érzést, ahogy áthúznak a semmin a valamibe, majd hirtelen éles fájdalom hasított a karomba, a csuklómba, mintha egy hirtelen erő megpróbálná kicsavarni és letépni, én pedig felsikoltottam…

De a fájdalom addigra már elmúlt. Én a körömben voltam, körülöttem tucatnyi rémült arc bámult – nem rám, hanem a hátam mögé.

Láttam, hogy a tanárok felém sietnek, én pedig gyorsan hátrasandítottam.

Sosem láttam még a saját karomat ilyen szögben, a levegőben lebegve, de most már ez is változott.

– Basszus, Ria, elhagytad a karod! – állapította meg Maya az egyértelmű tényeket. – Fáj?

– Már nem! – válaszoltam boldogan, és kíváncsian megmozgattam az ujjaimat, igyekezve figyelmen kívül hagyni az újabb fájdalomhullámot, ami persze már semmi volt az előzőhöz képest.

A kéz a hátam mögött elkezdett a levegőben zongorázni.

– Ez mozog – adtam hangot én is egy hasonlóan értelmes megállapításnak.

Joy még azelőtt ért hozzám, mielőtt a tanárok ideértek volna. Óvatosan közel hajolt a karomhoz, majd megbökdöste. – Ezt érzed?

– Aha – bólogattam.

– Joy, hátrébb állnál egy kicsit? – ért oda Mr. Alvar, és egy mozdulattal arrébb hessegette a lányt. – Ne aggódj, Ria, mindjárt a régi leszel…

Intett a pálcájával, mögötte a másik két tanár hasonlóan cselekedett. Durranás, füst, az én kezem meg úgy elzsibbadt, mintha milliárdnyi hangya költözött volna bele másodpercek alatt. Becsuktam a szemem, mert a színes füst csípni kezdte. Mire pedig újra kinyitottam, a kezem ismét a vállamnál kezdődött.

– Szép amputoportálás – dicsért meg Mr. Alvar vigyorogva.

– Kösz, tanár úr – válaszoltam vidáman. A fájdalmat és a zsibbadtságot leszámítva tényleg nagyon… klassz volt.

Jase és Sam odáig lesznek, ha én ezt elmesélem nekik.

_Jól vagy? – _kérdezte Seth, amint magához tért.

_Persze! – _válaszoltam vidáman. – _Kezdem sejteni, hogy kell ezt a hoppanálás-dolgot csinálni._

_Aha… – _Seth válasza egy csöppet bizonytalanabb volt, mint ami megengedhető lett volna egy ilyen helyzetben.

Meghallgattam, Donna Frost szerint mit ronthattam el (nem voltam elég céltudatos. Nos, elismerem, talán inkább a technikára koncentráltam, min a körre…), aztán folytattuk. De sajnos többször nem sikerült megcsinálnom, pedig majdnem ment már! Ellenben a fiúknál történt két amputoportálás, a lányoknál pedig Lya Gordon ottfelejtett a kiindulási pontnál egy halom hajat meg a fél fülét.

Az a kopasz folt a fején minden eddigi látványt überelt.

Nagyjából a rosszullétnél járt már mindenki a sok pörgéstől, amikor Donna Frost és Nicholas Stroud végre elbocsátottak minket. Valahogy öten minden külsős nélkül keveredtünk egymás mellé, ahogy utolsónak hagytuk el a termet, Maya pedig tökéletesnek találhatta az alkalmat arra, hogy közölje:

– Miranda néninek sikerült időpontot szorítania nekünk holnap utánra. Az szombat. Mindenki ráér, ugye? – kérdezte.

Megtorpantam.

– Szombat? Ugye nem délelőtt? – kérdeztem reménykedve.

– De – válaszolta Maya. – Reggel, fél nyolcra. Szeretne a kuncsaftok előtt fogadni minket. Kilencre biztosan végzünk. Miért?

Megkönnyebbülten fújtam ki a levegőt.

– Megígértem a húgomnak, hogy elmegyek arra a fura év eleji versenyére. Valami betűzős cucc, vagy mi – mondtam bizonytalanul. – És anya nem tud elmenni rá. Tehát maradtam én.

– A húgod kvibli, ugye?

– Ahha… – húztam el gyanakodva a szavakat.

– Az ikertestvére viszont varázsló, nem? – kérdezte zavartan Maya. – Ez fura. A mágikus ikrek mágiája általában kapcsolódik egymáshoz, csak ezért – vont vállat. – És általában egyformán erősek. Kiegészítik egymást, vagy ilyesmi. A nővérem a mágikus kölcsönhatásokat kutatja – tette hozzá magyarázatképpen. – Szóval jó lesz a szombat?

– Persze – bólintott Hermione.

– Remélhetőleg nem kapunk újabb esszét Sylvette professzortól… – sóhajtott Ron. – Egyszerűen borzasztó, amit veszünk. Nem értem, nektek kettőtöknek hogy megy ennyire – vetett egy vádló pillantást Harryre és Mionére.

Előbbi vállat vont. – Őszintén szólva, én sem – válaszolta zavartan. – Eddig még sosem ment ilyen jól.

– Lehet, csak későn érő típus vagy – javasolta Maya.

– Azt mondtad, apukád is átváltoztatástanból volt a legjobb – szólt közbe Mione is. – Lehet, mégiscsak örököltél valamit tőle… – piszkálta mosolyogva.

Harry zavartan motyogott valamit, és a világért se nézett volna a szemünkbe.

– Csak nem elpirultál? – cukkoltam.

– De édes… – vigyorgott Maya is.

– Hagyjátok már szegényt – szállt be Hermione, de látszott rajta, hogy nem védi komolyan a fiút.

Harry vetett ránk egy pillantást, amiből tisztán kiolvashattuk, most mennyire a lelkébe tiportunk ezzel.

– De amúgy lehetséges, hogy ez a földhöz kapcsolódik, nem? – folytatta Hermione. – Elvégre manipulálásról volt szó. Az átváltoztatás pontosan ez. Miért ne lehetne emiatt?

– Akkor nem csoda, hogy nekem nem megy… – jegyeztem meg. – Ami meg a tantárgyakat illeti… nekem lenne egy házi feladatom, amiben segítened kéne – fordultam Ronhoz.

A fiú csodálkozva felvonta a szemöldökét. – Nekem?

Abban biztos voltam, hogy egy évvel ezelőtt még nem reagált volna ilyen nyugodtan. De persze a háborúban mindenki hamarabb felnő.

Vagy legalábbis felnőtt-szerűvé alakul.

– Mr. R utasított, hogy kétnaponta… izé, sakkoznom kell – böktem ki. – És te legalább tudsz.

– Harry is tud… egy kicsit – egészítette ki, amikor meglátta a pillantásunkat.

– Ron, az a pasas _négy lépésből mattot adott! – _kiáltottam fel. – _Muszáj, _hogy jobb legyek!

– Tehát négy lépéssel elérte, hogy komolyan vedd a házid – állapította meg Hermione.

Elpirultam. – Nos… meglehet. De kit érdekel? – legyintettem. – Nekem _muszáj _jobban lennem, még akkor is, ha teljességgel alkalmatlan az agyam a sakkra. _Mu-száj. _Világos?

– Kezdesz úgy viselkedni, mint egy megszállot… – motyogta Maya.

– Tehát most szépen átmegyünk a kollégiumba, és megtanítasz sakkozni, rendben, Ron? – tértem vissza a meggyőzés művészetének gyakorlására. – Vedd úgy, hogy kihívlak egy sakkjátszmára.

– El fogod veszíteni – közölte vigyorogva.

– Akkor kétnaponta egyszer megverhetsz ebben – vontam vállat. – A büszkeségemet már porig rombolták. Ennél mélyebbre nem süllyedhetek. Szóval gyerünk! – gyorsítottam meg a lépteimet. – Érezni akarom a vereség ízét!

– Már érezted, amikor sikerült két darabba hoppanálnod magad – horkant fel Maya.

– Véletlen baleset – intéztem el egy legyintéssel. – Legalább tudom, hogy a hoppanálás olyan…

– Mint a pálca nélküli varázslat – fejezte be Harry. – Gyömöszöld át a semmin a mágiád pusztán azzal, hogy a célra koncentrálsz… Ez akkora marhaság!

– De mint kiderült, Riánál működik.

Büszkén kihúztam magam, és magasba emelt ököllel felrikkantottam:

– Éljen az amputoportálás!

Többen furcsán meredtek rám, de nem törődtem velük.

– El tudjátok képzelni, mennyire hasznos lesz ez? Hamarabb tudni fogjuk, ki akar hátba támadni, minthogy megérkezhetne – folytattam.

Harry bólintott. – Nehezebben fognak tudni elkapni.

– Nektek az agyatokra ment Voldemort – jelentette ki Hermione.

Összenéztünk Harryvel. – Csak neki! – mutattunk a másikra. Túlságosan is egyszerre, Maya borzongásából ítélve.

Elértük a kollégiumot, és Ront karon ragadva magammal rángattam az egyik közös helyiségbe.

– Gyerünk! – kiáltottam.

– A vesztedbe rohansz – figyelmeztettek a hátam mögött.

– Bátor griffendélesként felkészültem a halálra – kiáltottam még vissza.

Nagyjából negyedóra kellett ahhoz, hogy ezt visszaszívjam.

– Nem hiszem el – fejeltem le az asztalt.

Az állás: Ronnak majdnem az összes bábuja megvolt, nekem a felénél is kevesebb. Megcsonkított hadseregemmel próbáltam körbevenni a királyom, és megvédeni… De éljen a király, meghalt a király…

– Én szóltam – közölte a fiú.

Felpillantottam rá. – Ilyenkor nagyon örülsz, ugye?

– Nem értem, hogy ronthattál el ilyen alapvető lépéseket – válaszolta inkább.

– Holnapután visszavágó – közöltem vele. – Készülj fel.

Ron vigyora olyasmit üzent, hogy neki aztán felesleges.

* * *

Azt hiszem, automatikusan azt vártam, hogy Seth nem vesz részt a jóslátogatásban. Tévedtem, Elena Silver nem nyújthatott olyan felhőtlen, hosszú távú szórakozást, mint ahogy azt az első hetekben feltételeztem.

Vagy legalábbis a fiú képes volt időt szakítani ránk. Igazán rendes tőle, nem igaz?

Maya Miranda nénikéje a varázslónegyed túlsó végében lakott és dolgozott, így legalább egy órával korábban fel kellett kelnünk ahhoz, hogy időben ott legyünk. Mivel én még utána Mionével és Ronnal még Samhez is készültem beugrani, hogy tanúja lehessek, húgom hogy betűzi el a mezőgazdaság és szociális szavakat, abszolút pontosan akartam indulni, késés nélkül.

Hálás voltam azért, hogy Hermione és Ron vállalta a kíséretet, de volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy utóbbi inkább csak a lány miatt. Hallottam, amikor Zane, Maya egyik haverja és Lukas a hátuk mögött fogadást indítottak, az év melyik hónapjában jönnek össze „a csodálatos Harry Potter barátai".

Nos, igen, híresek voltunk, na. Meg persze Ron és Hermione nyilvános civódásai is rátettek erre a hírnévre egy lapáttal.

Vagy egy mázsával.

Tény, hogy tényleg nagyon érdekesek voltak. És viccesek. Főleg, amikor a nagy aurorszakos Ronald Weasleyt lemosta szópárbajban a politikuspalánta Hermione Granger. És az ilyesmi, mint kiderült, ritka volt. Senki sem szeretett volna magára haragítani egy leendő aurort.

Hermionét nem gyötörték efféle kételyek, vallotta, ami a szívén, az a száján is.

Többnyire. Mert ha tényleg így lett volna, már rég összejöttek volna Ronnal, szerintem. Maya szerint a vak is láthatta, hogy egymásnak vannak teremtve, meg minden (a lány meglepően romantikus tudott lenni időnként).

Én nem mertem semmit szólni, mert azon kívül, hogy úgy viselkedtek néha, mint egy veszekedő házaspár, nekem nem tűnt fel semmi egyéb szikra vagy tűzijáték. Mondjuk, így volt ez Seth esetében is, akibe állítólag én voltam beleesve.

Maya Miranda nénijének boltja teljesen a negyed szélén volt, közvetlenül egy nagy, kovácsoltvas, nyitott kapu mellett, amin túl már a mugli tömeg sietett a dolga után, és minimum öt sárga taxi húzott el a forgalomban azalatt a pár másodperc alatt, amíg kibámultam.

Maya magabiztosan bekopogtatott a legutolsó ház nagy, fekete ajtaján, ami pillanatokon belül kitárult, és mögötte ott állt…

Nos, én eddig életemben két „jóst" láttam. Az egyik a keresztanyám volt, aki az Ebrithylben oktatta ezt a tantárgyat, a másik Trelawney volt, aki leginkább egy hippi csövest idézett néha.

Ez a nő egyikükre sem hasonlított. Olyan rövid haja volt, mint nekem, csak neki a zselétől állt szanaszét, nem az éjszakai rémálmoktól. Szemüvege ugyan volt, de az szögletes és vékony – egyszóval nagyon elegáns.

És egy fodros, virágmintás ruhácskát viselt, szinte szemfájdítóan tiritarkát. Max huszonöt lehetett, de akkor is furcsa volt.

– Yaya! – sikkantott boldogan, és kitárta a karját.

Maya boldog vigyorral megölelte.

– Miranda néni!

Kicsit zavartan ácsorogtunk ott mögöttük, amíg véget nem ért a meghitt jelenet. Mayának végre eszébe juthattunk, mert kibontakozott az ölelésből, és felénk intett:

– Ők itt Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Aria Matthews, Marlowt pedig már ismered…

Miranda vidáman bólintott.

– Merlinre, de nagyra nőttél, Seth! – mosolygott a fiúra. – Emlékszem még, milyen édes kis fiúcska voltál, ahogy Mayának udvaroltál…

Ron és én felröhögtünk.

_Lebuktál… – _dalolta vidáman Maggie.

– Csak meghúztam a haját – közölte Seth mogorván, de azért elpirult egy kicsit dühében. – Az még nem minősül udvarlásnak…

– Pontosan – csatlakozott hozzá Maya is. – Bemehetnénk akkor?

Miranda bólintott.

A háza belülről valószínűleg a belső személyiségét tükrözhette, mert a lila, vörös és fekete színek domináltak, és összességében a világítást nem a lefüggönyözött ablakokon beszűrődő napfény, hanem a falak mentén világító apró pontok adták. Persze így is félhomály volt, ráadásul így már kísérteties is, de ettől függetlenül ugyanúgy nem illett bele a lakója a virágos ruhájával.

Miranda beterelt minket egy étkezőbe, ahol az asztalon már hét pohár várakozott egy tálcán, egy kancsó szörp mellett.

– Örülök, hogy végre találkozhatunk – mosolygott ránk, miután végre mindenki helyett foglalt. – Mondtam Mayának, hogy találkozni fog veletek, de nem akarta elhinni… Remélem, túl fogod élni – paskolta meg az én kezemet. – A fiúk biztos kibírhatatlanok tudnak lenni, de csak egy kis helyrebillentés, és megoldódtak a gondjaid.

– Hogy érti azt, hogy mondta? – kérdezte gyanakodva Hermione. Engem személy szerint jobban érdekelt az, amit nekem mondott, de mielőtt szólhattam volna bármit is, a nő már válaszolt is.

– Ó, hát Mayának fontos szerepet szántak – csiripelt boldogan Miranda. – Elvégre eddig még sosem történt, hogy a Hármak összeálltak… Persze, hogy az a feladata, hogy segítsen nekik. Jaj, ne nézzetek ilyen rémülten! – szólt ránk. – Nem mondom el senkinek. Természetesen láttam, elvégre azért nem szemfényvesztésből választottam ezt a szakmát… Börtönbe is csuknának miatta.

Hallgattunk. Szóval Maya eleve tudott már valamit. Nem érhette tehát túl nagy meglepetésként a létünk…

– Ezért akartál csatlakozni? – fordult felé Harry.

A lány zavartan elpirult. Mostanában elég sokunknak szállt a fejébe a vér, különböző helyzetekben…

– Hát… főként – ismerte be. – Miranda néni jövendölései általában fontosak. Akármilyen eszementnek is tűnnek elsőre.

– Tud nekünk segíteni? – kérdeztem a nőtől. – Az utóbbi időben megszaporodtak körülöttünk a jóslatok…

– Három tanácsot adok nektek – vágott a szavamba komolyan. – Hármat, és eggyel se többet. Fogadjátok meg jól.

Ez kezdett egy mesebeli helyzetre hasonlítani, de igyekeztem nem törődni vele.

– Az első: a Tudást a Falak védik. Ha a Falak leomlanak, a Tudás kiszabadul, és a világ végérvényesen megváltozik. Hogy ez jó lesz-e vagy rossz, nem tudom, de a Sötét Úr ki fogja használni.

_Nem tudják megakadályozni a Falak széthullását… És a káoszban diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr…_

– A második: a Kulcs nyitja a Tudást, de a Szélrózsa vezet el hozzá. Vigyázzatok, ha ott vagytok, a Tudás hatalom, és a hatalom kell nektek is és a Sötét Úrnak is.

_Szélrózsa? Milyen szélrózsa? – _kérdezte Soul.

_Miféle hatalom? – _kontrázott rá Lissel. – _Így is elég erősek vagyunk._

– A harmadik – kezdte, és közben elmosolyodott –: a Szélrózsa nálatok van.


	20. Hónapok

**20\. fejezet: Hónapok**

Hermione egy ideig még gyakran méregette a kockát, mint gyanús tárgyat, ami az utóbbi időben a közelünkbe került, de aztán kénytelen volt belátni, a szürke felszín alatt rejlő titkot ő nem nagyon fogja megfejteni.

– Végül is, lehet, hogy a Szélrózsa valamilyen képesség… – döntötte el.

A kocka pedig átmenetileg feledésbe merült, miután még Mr. R se járt sikerrel. Ami nagy szó.

A napok innentől kezdve kezdtek kissé összefolyni a számunkra. Amolyan rutin lett minden tanulással kapcsolatos tevékenység, pusztán a túlélés érdekében, mivel tanáraink nem kíméltek minket. Nagyon nem.

Theron professzor emelt bájitalon a tanfolyam nevéhez híven az elvárásokat is folyamatosan emelte, és hamarosan már volt olyan, hogy az egész délutánunkat a laborban töltöttük, egyszerre három különböző bájitalt főzve, amiből minimum kettőnél fontos volt az időzítés. Ha a sakk másban nem is, a koncentrációban és az előre tervezésben segített (meg Ron önbizalmának folyamatos növelésében, ugyanis egyszer sem sikerült legyőznöm). A következő lépés már csak a többkomponensű bájitalok elkészítése volt, amikor egyetlen bájital különböző részeit kellett egyszerre elkészíteni. Vagy legalábbis olyan sorrendben, ahol az időintervallumok egymásba csúsztak.

Tök klassz volt. Imádom a bájitaltant.

A második klassz dolog pedig a szertartástan volt. Persze a sakkos részt leszámítva. Ugyan némi segédanyaggal – minimum három bájitallal, meg egy-két Hermione által előásott nyelvbűbájjal –, de hamarosan kezdtem megismerni a rendszereket, amikből tízet kell majd kívülről-belülről tudnom. Persze, a világon összesen tizenkettő plusz egy van.

Talán mondanom sem kell, hogy azt a plusz egyet már-már legendaként tartják számon, mivel senki sem beszéli, és senki sem emlékszik már konkrétan _rá_, csupán a _létezésével _vannak tisztában.

Megtanultam továbbá, mi a különbség rítus és szertartás között, végeztem mind a kettőt. Bemagoltam elsőként a harminchárom alaptömböt (tizenkét különböző felépítésű kör, tizenegy csillag és tíz különféle öt-, hat- és hétszög, amelyek bővíthetőek még ezerféle módon, szándéktól és céltól függően). Mr. R megtanította, hogyan állíthatok fel védelmi rendszereket pálca nélkül, valamint a hagyományos szertartásokat is tanultam – köztük a mágikus esküvőt is.

Azt hinné az ember, hogy tényleg csak az a háromféle rúnaírás létezik, amivel a muglik is tisztában vannak, és rúnaismereten is tanuljuk. Mármint az idősebb Futhark, a fiatalabb meg az angolszász futhorc. Korrekt mennyiségű rúna, megjegyezhető jelentések, főleg, hogy eléggé hasonlóak egymáshoz.

És eddig szép is lenne, de ez csak három a tizenkettő plusz egyből, amikről a világ nagy részének tudomása se volt. Például az etruszk rendszer, amit csak a mágusok használtak, pont ezért a Wikipédián nem is nagyon lehetett fellelni. Vagy az ember lánya azt hinné, ha már azt tanítják, hogy ez a három fő dolog lehet, hogy a föníciai ábécéből fejlődött ki – vagy legalábbis van köztük kapcsolat –, akkor hasonlítanak is egymásra. De neeeem… ez csak a muglikéra igaz. A föníciai _rúna_ábécé például körökből és pöttyökből áll.

És hogy más népek mágusai ne tudják megfejteni és ellopni a tudást, a külön ábécéhez külön nyelv is járt. Szuper, nem? És nekem ezt kellett megtanulnom decemberig folyékonyan.

Ekkor jártam a túladagolás szélén, mellesleg, de nem baj. A futharkokkal legalább nem volt semmi bajom. Ahhoz csak egyféle nyelv tartozott, az óészaki. Azt meg már harmadik óta tanultuk rúnaismereten, szóval azzal nem volt gondom. Maradt még kilenc plusz egy. Vagy csak kilenc, ha tudomásul vesszük, hogy a plusz egy esetében csupán a _létezésével _voltak tisztában, semmi más információ nem volt róla.

Ebből a kilencből tudnom kellett hetet.

Sajnos a rúnák különféle változatai igencsak elterjedtek voltak, mivel általánosításban rúnának számított minden olyan írásrendszer, ami képes volt mágikus közeg közvetítésére.

És három kivételével mindhez tartozott valami nyelv, amit tudnom kellett – minimum anyanyelvi szinten, ahogy Mr. R fogalmazott. Hogy hogyan várta el, hogy megtanuljam, fogalmam sem volt, de akkor és ott csak azzal törődtem, hogy a feladott mennyiséget képes legyek megtanulni. Mert ha megcsinálom decemberig, Mr. R megígérte, hogy a védelmi rendszerekről átléphetünk a bonyolultabb szertartásokra és rítusokra.

Hogy ez pontosan mit fedett le, nem fejtette ki, de elég izgalmasnak ígérkezett. A szertartásmester dolgot mindenki valami hatalmas és misztikus állásként kezelte, hát reméltem, hogy ez a valóságban is így van.

Jó lett volna, ha egyszer nem másoknak kell megvédeniük engem, hanem én vagyok erős.

A szertartások és rítusok alapjai a rúnák mellett még a bájitalok voltak, mint a rúnákat alkotó anyagok, vagy egyéb felajánlások, áldozatok, esetleg védelmi pajzsok. Ezeket a jeleket, mint mondtam, nem volt elég felrajzolni. Mágiával kellett őket átitatni.

Rengeteg gyakorlás, idő, több kiborulás, és Mr. R idegein táncolás árán sikerült Maggie nélkül irányítanom a mágiámat. Olyan volt, mint a hoppanálás. Akaraterő.

Harrynek ebből mindig is több jutott.

Talán emiatt hajtott végre hamarabb pálca nélküli varázslatot SVK különórán, párbajozás közben. Hetedévesekkel volt szombati különóra, és nekünk a nagyobbakkal kellett harcolni. Az én csatám említésre se volt méltó, pár félrecsúszott átok után sztoikus nyugalommal figyeltem legerősebb pajzsom mögül, ahogy egyre frusztráltabb ellenfelem lemeríti mágikus tartalékait, aztán egyetlen Stuporral megkíméltem attól, hogy spontán ájulással essen ki.

A Stupor talált, és talán ez volt az egyetlen, amiért a tanár nem büntetett meg időhúzásért.

Harry viszont Seth ellen mindent bevetett.

– Nem mindent – „nyilatkozta" később, bár az elégedettséget képtelen volt palástolni a hangjában. – Párszaszót nem használtam.

– Miért, hogy akartál rám uszítani egy kígyót? – kérdezte mogorván Seth, és vetett egy vágyakozó pillantást az ajtó irányába.

Harry csak elégedetten elmosolyodott, és egy szót válaszolt:

– Serpensortia.

Harry tudott veszélyes és _mardekáros _lenni, ha akart. Szóval a párbaj: nonverbális szinten nyomták. Komolyan. Én csak irigykedve néztem őket, tekintve, hogy alig egy-két bűbáj ment hangtalanul, meg amiket Mr. R tanított – amikhez amúgy se tartozott ige, csak szándék –, de a két srác profin átkozta egymást – bár mindkettő pajzsai jelentősen javításra szorultak, ami vigasztalt. Bár a tanár elégedetlen volt miattuk – igaz, ez az érzés valószínűleg csak a sötét varázslatok hiányának szólt.

Aztán Seth egy ügyes húzással bebizonyította, hogy azért egy év különbség is lehet döntő, és lefegyverezte Harryt.

Utána Harry meg egy másik ügyes húzással teljesítette a griffendéles makacsság kritériumot, és gondolkodás nélkül elindított Seth felé egy Obstructót.

Igaz, hangos volt, de kit érdekel az ilyenkor, amikor senki sem számított arra, hogy működni fog?

Seth önérzete nagyban sérült, és napokig nyúzták is emiatt a barátai – bár a vereség csúfosságát nagyban csökkentette, hogy Harry Potterről mindenki tudta, már feketemágus ellen is tartotta a frontot.

Maya ezután méregette őt napokig elgondolkodva:

– Szerinted benne lenne egy randiban? – kérdezte egyszer.

Kis híján félrenyeltem a semmit.

– Nem tudom – válaszoltam rövid fuldoklás után. – Kérdezd meg tőle.

– Talán… – sóhajtott álmodozva. Ősellensége legyőzője belopta magát a lány szívébe. – Hé, újrafestetted a hajad? – kérdezte hirtelen, témát váltva.

Zavartan bámultam rá, elfelejtkezve a _Trónok harcá_ról, amit eddig is fél szemmel olvastam közben.

– Nem. Miért?

– Nem nőtt le – mutatott a fejemre. – Miért nem nő a hajad?

– Jaaaa… – nyújtottam el. – Hát, tudod, az egy olyan történet, amiben szerepel egy robbanás, egy leégett haj, meg egy spéci bájital… – kezdtem.

Apropó, bájital, ekkor jutott eszembe, hogy ha valaha is újra olyan hosszú hajat akarok, mint ami eddig volt, itt lenne az ideje bevennem a következő adagot. Bár csak másfél-két havonta lehetett egyet, és az az egy legjobb esetben s maximum tíz centit jelentett, amennyiben sikerül reakcióba lépnie az előző adag maradványaival.

Reméltem, hogy így lesz. Ha mást nem is, szerettem volna legalább vállig érő hajat, attól függetlenül, hogy Maya kitartott amellett, hogy a rövid haj sokkal praktikusabb.

A hoppanálás volt a leginkább kiegyensúlyozott tanfolyamunk, hogy úgy mondjam. Semmi hirtelen átütő siker, hanem fokozatos javulás. Mindenkinek egyre jobban ment. Komolyan. Nos, leszámítva pár amputoportálást (egy közülük véres is volt, ezt az oktató azzal magyarázta, hogy bizonyos esetekben megszakad a test és az elhagyott testrész közötti kapcsolat). És amint az ember túltette magát a kezdeti rosszulléteken és sokkon, amit a láthatatlan csőbe préselő érzés okozott, egész könnyű volt.

Bár Ellen Smallnak sikerült egyszer véletlenül az ország túlsó végébe hoppanálnia… A mai napig senki sem tudja, hogy hozta ezt össze, hogy a Grand Canyonból kellett kihalászni.

De az egyetlen izgalom nemcsak ez volt. Maya megunta a saját haját.

* * *

Valamikor november elején következett be a dolog. Lusta volt újra narancssárgára festeni a sajátját, így a zöld csíkokat inkább feketével és fehérrel egészítette ki. Ez eddig szép és jó lett volna, mert bár első pillantásra fel sem ismertem, azért jól állt neki, amennyire én az ilyen dolgokhoz értettem – de Maya az én hajamat is megunta.

– Idd meg azt a bájitalt, vagy kend a fejedre, vagy tudomisén, mit kell ilyenkor csinálnod, aztán fessük át.

Tulajdonképpen vegyesen kellett, mármint fejre meg szájba, hogy a leghatásosabb legyen, de inkább nem kezdtem el neki ezt részletezni. Legalább azzal tisztában volt, hogy a hagyományosat nem tudom használni… emiatt nem tehetem meg, hogy derékig érő hajzuhatagot növesztek magamnak. Pedig az milyen klassz lenne már…

– Még meg kellene főznöm – tiltakoztam. – Be kell szereznem a hozzávalókat, és különben is, ki tudja, hogy fog visszanőni? Nem akarok egy totális kóctömeget a fejemre.

Jogosan féltem attól, hogy a tincseim többségének a hossza jelentősen eltérő lesz a többitől. Mármint olyan összevissza módon, ami _határozottan _nem állt jól.

És igenis hiú vagyok, és nem érdekel! Na!

Mayát ez nem zavarta.

– Szerzek fodrászt szombatra, te meg intézd el, hogy az egész napod szabad legyen, és nem érdekel, Gallagherrel éppen milyen átütő siker küszöbén egyensúlyoztok, te akkor vásárolni fogsz.

Nem akartam. Még az se dobott fel, hogy tulajdonképpen bájitalszaküzlet az egyik célpont.

De hisztizhettem, amennyit csak akartam, Maya rávette Mionét és Aprilt (az osztálytársamat, ha valaki nem emlékezne rá), hogy jöjjenek velünk.

– Isteni szerencséd van, hogy az F-ben van egy fodrász – közölte velem Maya.

– Még csak tanulok – védekezett April.

– De az akarsz lenni, nem? Na látod… Ria amúgy se akar nagyon bonyolult frizurát, csak hogy ne álljon össze-vissza, igaz, Ria?

Fáradtan felmordultam.

– Csak essünk túl rajta – motyogtam, és berontottam a bájitalüzletbe.

A különböző összetevők illata szinte orrba vágott – ez nem változott egyik országban sem. Nagyot szippantottam belőle, és hagytam, hogy ellazuljanak az izmaim. Áldott bájitalok, porított feketebőr, fátyolka és az északi tengerek vörös halának szárított pikkelyei, keveredve némi csalánfűvel… a többi pedig túlságosan is összemosódott ahhoz, hogy kivegyem őket. Ezek különleges aromák voltak.

_Mániákus vagy – _közölte velem Harry, aki bár nem jött velünk, lélekben elkísért minket. Seth-tel, Lissellel és Soullal együtt.

Igen, ironikus hangvétellel gondoltam. Vagy szarkasztikus.

Ááá, mindegy, a lényeg érthető, nem? A gondolataim többsége továbbra sem volt biztonságban.

_Többsége? Miért, mit titkolsz? – _érdeklődött Soul.

_Természetesen a menstruációs fájdalmakat – _közöltem epésen. – _Meg a zuhanyzást. A fürdést. Bármilyen fürdőszobai tevékenységet._

A pajzsaim mögött pedig a rémálmokat.

_Jól van, jól van, ne folytasd – _vágta rá Harry.

Elégedetten elvigyorodtam.

– Mi van, csak örülsz, hogy eljöttünk? – csipkelődött Maya, tökéletesen félreértelmezve a gesztust.

Nem javítottam ki, mivel April is itt volt, helyette az aszfodéloszra csaptam le – altatóból kezdtem kifogyni. Aztán kellett még szkarabeusz, tatuepe, füge, patkányfarok (kifejezetten a hajnövesztőbe… örültem, hogy túlvagyunk már a pestises korszakon), lestyán, angyalhaj, holdharmat, szárított mandragóra, ezüst farkasgumó meg berkenyeolaj.

A legutolsó szertartástanhoz.

Elkönyveltem magamban, hogy egy vagyont fogok itthagyni. De a tudományért szenvedni kell.

Hermione felemelte az egyik fiola holdharmatot a pultról, ahova kihordtam azt, amire szükségem volt.

– Ez minek neked? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

Gyorsan kikaptam a kezéből, és visszapakoltam a többi mellé.

– Bájitalba – válaszoltam szűkszavúan.

_Altatózod magad? – _csapott le rám azonnal Seth.

– Altatót iszol? – faggatott. – Ria, tudod jól, hogy…

– Óvatos vagyok! – közöltem mogorván. – Heti egyszer, és tényleg csak ennyi.

_Minek altatózod magad? – _folytatta Seth.

_Rémálmok? – _tippelt Harry. – _Mióta?_

_Nem miattad! – _közöltem azonnal. – _Csak nemrég. Néha. Egyszer-kétszer._

– Remélem, tudod, mit csinálsz – válaszolta komoran Mione.

– Vagy ha én nem, akkor te biztosan – mondtam.

Ezután volt az, hogy szétosztottam a zacskókat.

– Légyszi – mosolyogtam rájuk.

– Előbb kellett volna hajfestéket venni – motyogta Maya. April szó nélkül vett el egy papírtáskát.

Madame de Pompadour Szépségszalonja ugyanúgy tömve volt, mint az előző látogatásom alkalmával, azzal a különbséggel, hogy a kirívóbb öltözékeket egy semmi fontosabbat takaró kabátkával is kiegészítették egyesek.

Maya olyan megvető pillantással nézett körbe, mint egy királynő, aki éppen a feleslegesebb pórnépet szemléli.

– Gyerünk. April, milyen hajat akarsz neki vágni?

April szegény ettől az egyszerű kérdéstől zavarba jött.

– Hát, izé… ez attól függ, mennyire lesz hatásos a bájital, és milyen hosszú lesz a haja… – motyogta.

Maya elégedetlenül ciccegett.

– És milyen szín fog menni hozzá? – kérdezte, befordulva valószínűleg legkedvesebb részlegébe… a hajfestékekhez.

A választék azóta se csökkent.

– Talán… barna? Olyan világos – tippelt. – Sötétszőke, tudod.

– Nem leszek szőke – fortyantam fel, de tudomást se vettek rólam.

– Egyéb?

– Fehér. Vagy talán vörös. De nem feltétlenül kell kiegészítés.

– Kell – erősködött Maya. – Az én szobatársamnak nem lehet átlagos haja.

Az említett szobatárs éppen megfojtotta volna, ha Mione nem tartja vissza, de mindegy.

– Akkor ismét extrémet akarsz alkotni – állapította meg April egy cseppet magabiztosabb hangon, aztán már végig is sétált a polcok között. – Ria pedig nem szőkét. Barna… Fahéj? – ajánlotta Mayának. – Mogyoró? Gesztenye?

– Fahéj – értett egyet Maya. – Vagy kávé. Az közelebb van az eredeti hajszínéhez, amennyire emlékszem, és úgyis amiatt nyavalyog…

– Hermione, nyírjuk ki őket – suttogtam. – Csak egy kis átok…

– Te keverted bele ebbe magadat – válaszolta. – Bírd ki még egy kicsit. Kávé! – szavazott hangosan.

– Áruló… – néztem rá sértetten.

– Remek, abba talán elég a szőke…

– Nem kell bele semmi csík vagy ilyesmi – tiltakoztam.

Maya azonban kitartott.

Persze nem olyan sokáig, mint én, engem vérfarkasok edzettek meg (enyhe túlzással, hisz egyszeri alkalom volt, de akkor is!), és hétfőn már a vadiúj, Aprilék megítélése szerint _meleg kávébarna_, szerintem csak szimpla se sötét, se túl világos hajjal villoghattam.

– A természetes fekete se lett volna rossz – ismerte be később Maya. – Passzoltatok volna Harryvel. Mint a testvérek. Úgyis úgy viselkedtek állandóan.

– Valóban? – pislogtam.

– Jaja, állandóan húzzátok egymást, meg minden.

– Aha, szóval ebben merül ki nálad a testvéri szeretet?

– A nővéreim is állandóan ezt csinálják velem.

Legalább szép volt a hajam. Ugyan rövid, és a maximális hossz is csak annyit jelentett, hogy az állammal volt egyvonalban – April szépen átbájolta, hogy ne torzonborz iskolásfiúnak tűnjek, hanem normális tinédzserlánynak. Egyszerű, de nagyszerű, a hiúságomnak legalábbis pont megfelelt.

Végre nem egy kékhajú fiú voltam (akármennyire is jól állt az a szín), hanem kezdtem hasonlítani… Aria Matthewsra, hogy úgy mondjam.

– Túlságosan is túlreagálod ezt a dolgot – közölte Harry mogorván.

– Szerintem meg nem – válaszoltam vidáman. – El tudod ezt képzelni? Még egy év, és még spéci bájitallal is van esélyem megnöveszteni a hajam olyanra, mint régen… – vágyakozva felsóhajtottam. – De jó lesz…

De a frufrumért most még nem voltam oda, így Mayától kunyeráltam hajpántot.

Seth először fel sem ismert, amikor meglátott. Véletlenül futottunk össze a könyvtárban, mert annak ellenére, hogy ő volt a Harmadik, még nem lógott velünk állandóan. De mondhattam barátinak a viszonyunkat, és a környezet is kezdte elfogadni, hogy a zseni Seth Marlow néha a fura F-es csajjal lóg, meg Harry Potter bandájával.

Néha. Konkrétan mindig akkor, amikor valami fontosat csináltunk, mint például jóst látogattunk.

Vigyorogva integettem hát neki.

– Hogy tetszik? – kérdeztem vidoran. – Maya nem hagyott békén, és egy _teljes _napom ment el ezzel.

– Gondolom, ez borzasztóan bánt téged – válaszolta.

Csak egyetérteni tudtam.

– Mellesleg tényleg ne vidd túlzásba az altatót – váltott témát hirtelen, és egyből úgy viselkedett, mint egy gyógyító. – Ha a rémálmok…

– Ne aggódj annyit – intettem le. – Nem tehetsz semmit, és csak néha veszem be.

Nem voltam oda azért, mert kiderült… jobban örültem volna, ha titokban marad. Volt egy olyan érzésem ugyanis, hogy a földhöz és vízhez köthető halálnemek szorosabban kapcsolódnak a fiúkhoz, mint azt először gondoltam. Úgy értem, egyértelmű az utalás, nem? Csak a levegő biztonságos.

Ezek ketten az őrületbe kergetnek.

És a távolság nem megoldás.

Seth azért bizonytalannak tűnt. Nagyon rendes volt tőle ugyan, hogy aggódott (persze ez volt a minimum, miután miattuk leszek őrült, nem igaz?), de a rémálmaim az enyémek voltak. Akár vizesek, akár földesek.

– Szóval, mi van Elena Silverrel? – kérdeztem csevegve, hogy eltereljem a kényes témáról.

Seth visszatért korábbi önmagához, és mogorván hallgatott.

– Szakítottunk – közölte azért, de nem tűnt túlságosan megviseltnek. Mayának ezek szerint igaza lehetett a barátnőkkel kapcsolatban, hogy elég gyakran váltogatja őket.

Persze nem olyan gyakran, mint Nate, ráadásul átlagosan egy év két barátnő, ami nem rossz arány, de hozzám képest még így is sűrű.

– Ja, bocs – válaszoltam azért, mert én rendes is vagyok. Meg muszáj voltam mondani valamit, hogy palástoljam a zavarom – feleslegesen, valószínűleg érezte. – Amúgy… tudnál segíteni egy kicsit párbajozásban majd? – kérdeztem hirtelen. – Harryék próbálkoznak, de valahogy a célzás… ó, de úgyis láttad – közöltem mogorván.

– Aha, láttam. Az utolsó pillanatban mindig arrébb rántottad a pálcád. Ez valami reflex nálad?

– He? – jött az értelmes reakcióm.

Seth zavartan pislogott.

– Ne mondd, hogy egyikőtök se vette észre…

– Ami azt illeti… nem. Mit csinálok én a pálcával? _Félrerántom?_

– Öhm… igen?

Összeráncolt homlokkal próbáltam visszaemlékezni a mozdulataimra. Hogy is van? Pálcamozdulat, egy néma Capitulatus, és…

– Nem is! – csattantam fel tiltakozva.

– Szép eszme a pacifizmus, de néha az erőszakra…

– Nem vagyok pacifista!

Többen felénk pislogtak, én meg elvörösödtem mérgemben. Nagyjából most nyilvánítottam ki, hogy az erőszak a tökéletes megoldás, nem?

Nem. Az emberek túloznak. A pacifizmus is túlzó.

– Mármint… izé, nem az én hibám! Nem is rántom félre!

Seth csak felvonta a szemöldökét, és már-mát szánakozva meredt rám.

– Valóban úgy gondolod? Azért én régebb óta…

– Tudod, mit? Menj a fenébe – morogtam. – Nem rántom félre és kész. Egyszerűen csak nem tudok célozni.

– Persze… – motyogta megadóan, de úgy festett, mint aki el is hiszi. – Amit csak szeretnél.

Sértetten meredtem rá, de nem szóltam. És ha rossz vagyok? Akkor mi van?

_Nem te fogsz harcolni hamarosan? – _kérdezte mogorván. – _Egy rossz célzás, egy Capitulatus, és már nem tudsz kezdeni semmit. A szertartásaid akkor nem sokat fognak segíteni…_

_És? – _kérdeztem. – _A pajzsaim…_

_Ha nincs pálcád…_

_Hagyjál… Seth, te egy zseni vagy – _közöltem vele hirtelen.

A srác kellően döbbentnek tűnt.

– Tessék?

– Te egy zseni vagy – ismételtem meg teljesen őszintén, vigyorogva, miközben felpattantam. – Most beszélnem kell Mr. R-rel, majd még beszélünk egy időpontot, amikor korrepetálhatsz célzásból, szia! – integettem, aztán elrohantam.

Szinte ugráltam az izgatottságtól. Hogy ez nekem miért nem jutott eszembe hamarabb? Persze, célozni ugyan nem tudok, de Seth miért nem hozta fel hamarabb ezt a témát? Annyiszor beszélgettünk már, és akkor gyorsabban eljutottam volna idáig. Vannak olyan pajzsok, amik képesek mozdulni…

_Mit tervezel? – _kérdezte Seth, bár tudtam, még mindig nem állt fel. Ennyire letaglózta volna? Mindegy, én már el is felejtettem.

_Köszi, majd beszélünk! – _rugdostam ki a fejemből, hogy fél órára egyedül legyek, bár tudtam, egy fejfájással fogok fizetni érte.

Futás közben előkapartam a mobilom, és áldottam Merlint, hogy Mr. R-nek múltja ellenére nincsenek fenntartásai a mugli eszközzel kapcsolatban. Ez azért jóval gyorsabb elérés volt, mint a többi…

Harmadik csöngés után vette fel.

– Mit szeretnél, Ria? – kérdezte.

– Tanulni – közöltem vidáman. – Beugorhatnék magához most?

* * *

Talán jobb lenne, ha levezetném a dolgot. Harry, Ron és Maya tanultak harcművészetet, hogy pálca nélkül is boldoguljanak. Hermione nagyon jó volt párbajozásból, és ő inkább a hátvéd és stratéga szerepét töltötte be mindig is – vagy rohant a célba, de őt nem féltette senki.

Én viszont nem tudtam célozni. Tehát mi maradt?

Valamivel ki kellett küszöbölnöm a hiányosságomat, és ha nem tudtam leszedni őket távolról, muszáj voltam megtanulni, hogy támadhatom meg az ellenséget közelről. Elvégre ha a képébe nyomom a pálcám, csak eltalálom valahogy, nem?

Hogy lehet tehát ezt megoldani, miközben átkok záporoznak az emberre?

Reflex és gyorsaság. Azzal tisztában voltam, hogy mind a kettő Harrynek jutott ki, de reméltem, hogy az enyémet is lehet fejleszteni annyira, hogy a súlyosabb átkokat képes legyek elkerülni. Még ha a konfrontáció ennyire közvetlen is, talán csinálhatok belőle előnyt, használhatom fegyverként is…

Már fel sem merült az bennem, hogy van más lehetőség. A jövőbeni csaták kikerülhetetlennek tűntek.

Hát mit tehettem? Igyekezhettem minél jobban felkészülni. Elvégre nekem kell védenem majd Harry hátát. Nem terveztem belehalni ebbe a feladatba.

Lelkesedésem határtalan volt abban a pillanatban, ahogy rohantam Regulus Black irodája felé, hogy közöljem vele a tervemet. És rájöttem, milyen pocsék állapotban vagyok, hogy pár perc után már szúrt az oldalam, és lihegtem a megerőltetéstől. De le akartam rövidíteni a félórás sétát minimum a felére – így összeszedtem magam, és futottam, hétfő délután, amikor tanulnom kellett volna.

Liliannek, a kedves recepciósának és titkárnőjének elhadartam egy hellót, aztán már rohantam is tocább. Már megszokott, meg sem próbált leállítani.

– Mr. R! – kiabáltam, és berontottam a szobába. – Muszáj… – a fáradság legyűrt, és lihegve támaszkodtam a térdemre. – Muszáj… tanítania…

A férfi eltette a könyvét, amit eddig olvasott, és rám nézett.

– Ezt csinálom hónapok óta, nem?

– De… de ez valami más – tiltakoztam, aztán feladtam, és inkább lehuppantam a padlóra. – Nem tudok célozni. Muszáj tudnom harcolni. Muszáj… megtanulnom pálca nélkül boldogulni. Csak amíg a közel kerülök hozzájuk. Hogy ne menjen félre az átkom. Érti, ugye?

Én speciel nem értettem saját magam, de reméltem, csak én vagyok így vele.

– Aha. – Mr. R elfintorodott. – Nos… azt hiszem, a tények ismeretében erre számítanom kellett volna, igaz?

– Miféle tények? – kérdeztem.

– Harry Potter – válaszolta.

– Ja. Hát… igen, olyasmi – ismertem el. – Szóval? Ért hozzá, ugye?

– Valamiért nekem úgy tűnik, abban a hitben élsz, hogy egy szertartásmester mindenhez ért.

Zavartan elpirultam, de Mr. R csak még jobban szórakozott rajtam.

– Megteszem, amit tudok – egyezett bele. – De amíg nem döntöttem el, hogy kezdhetnénk neki a dolognak, ha már úgyis itt vagy, elmondhatnád, mit is tanultál a dél-amerikai kultúráról…

Kétségbeesetten felnyögtem. Neeeem…

* * *

A hétvégére hazamentünk.

Anya jobban értékelte az új frizurámat, bár továbbra is ki volt akadva attól, hogy ennyit variálok rajta… Hát, pedig már eltelt három hónap a kékségem óta, szóval ez igazán nem nagy idő… Vagy csak Maya kezdett rossz hatással lenni rám.

Harry, Ron és Hermione is jött velünk. Anyu hallani sem akart arról, hogy kihúzzák magukat a „családi programból", amikor nyilvánvalóan jelenleg az ő felügyelete alá tartoznak. A családi program nagyjából abból állt, hogy Sam elborzasztotta Mionét a legújabb animés felfedezésével, én Ronnal sakkoztam (és kaptam ki ismét), Harry és Jase pedig vérremenő harcot folytattak egy mugli társasjátékkal. Egész idillikus volt.

Totál úgy éreztem, mintha a két kistesóm mellé kaptam volna még pár nagyot, akik vigyáznak is rám. Meg húzzák az agyamat. Meg Mione esetében ösztönöznek arra, hogy ugyan álljak már neki annak a rohadt átváltoztatástan házinak, amit hétfőn kellene leadnom, különben úgy bevág nekem a tanár egy elégtelent és küld ugyanazzal a mozdulattal büntetőmunkára, mint ahogy Csámpás zabálja a kanárit.

Aztán Sam hirtelen megunta az animét, és Harry felé fordult:

– Van egy kígyóm. Te párszaszájú vagy, ugye?

Aztán meg sem várta a választ, hanem rögtön berohant a szobájába, és a következő pillanatban már szemezhettem Kikky, a tarantula és még sok más állat utódjával, Sisyvel, a gabonasiklóval.

Aztán Harry orra alá nyomta:

– Beszélgess vele! Mostanában nagyon nyomott a hangulata.

Mindannyian Harryt kezdtük el bámulni, mire zavarba jött.

– Most? – kérdezte kényelmetlenül, és fészkelődött egy kicsit a székén.

Sisy, a gabonasikló kíváncsian tekergett a tenyerében. Most, ahogy megnéztem, jó nagy keze volt… de Sisy sem volt túl nagy, szóval ez lehet, relatív.

– Most – értett egyet Sam, és várakozóan nézett rá.

Harry vetett még egy kétségbeesett pillantást Ron felé, aki jó haverhez méltóan csak vállat vont, és pácban hagyva őt beadott nekem egy mattot.

– Óhogyazajóédes… – motyogtam halkan, miközben néztem, ahogy a királyom leveti koronáját, és öklét rázva átkoz engem.

Harry végül feladta, és a gabonasikló felé fordulva sziszegett neki valamit. Elbűvölten néztem, ahogy a kígyó… izé, sikló visszasziszeg… A fene vinné el, a jó képességeket miért pont ő kapja?! Én is akarok párszaszóul beszélni!

_Akkor gyere – _motyogta Harry, és hirtelen már nem az én elmém küszöbén csevegtünk, hanem az övé_ben_.

És a sziszegés csodálatos módon értelmes beszéddé alakult, ahogy Harry szemével láttam és a fülével hallottam.

– …_de nagyon rosssz érzésssz… Sssszegítségre van ssszükssszége… Nekem kell ssszegítenem…_

Kicsit pösze, de ez is megteszi, gondoltam… azt hiszem, én.

Harry összevont szemöldökkel hallgatta a siklót, én pedig visszapörgettem a beszélgetés előzményét… Nem volt könnyű, most Harry fejével gondolkodtunk, és az, mint pasiagy, nehezen koncentrált több dologra egyszerre.

Samről beszéltek.

– _Miért rossz érzés? – _kérdezte Harry hibátlan angol kígyóakcentussal, selypítés nélkül. Már ha párszaszóban lehet enélkül kommunikálni.

– _Megessz… megessz engem az emberlány._

_He? Sam? Sam sosem ette meg egyik állatát se – _közöltem Harryvel.

– _Mit értesz ezalatt? – _kérdezte a fiú is.

– _Elssszív mindent – _magyarázta a sikló. – _Belül üres, ezért elsszív mindent. Így ő élhet. Mi nem._

Mit ne mondjak, folytattam már értelmesebb párbeszédet is, bár nem kígyóval… Még a madarak is jobban meg tudták magukat értetni velem. Csiripnyelvüket kezdtem lassan megtanulni.

Talán mégse olyan nagy veszteség a párszaszó.

De mit ért azon, hogy Sam elszív mindent?

Kihátráltam Harry fejéből – a szavak összefüggéstelen sziszegéssé torzultak a számomra –, és megvizsgáltam a kígyó mágiáját.

Persze, Samnek mindig mágikus lényei voltak. Vagy mágikus helyről származó állatok, elvégre egy kutya lehet akármilyen intelligens, nem feltétlenül származik varázserejű alomból. De amúgy gondolom mindegyik felvett egy kicsit a környezet mágiájából – az állatok erre fogékonyabbak.

A gabonasiklónak is volt. Vagy kígyónak, mert szerintem az volt, és egyre kevésbé tudtam rá siklóként gondolni, de mindegy. Semmi fura nem volt vele.

Hacsak… az a pici ott…

Samre néztem, aki a tévé előtt ülve magyarázott valamit Hermionének, és már nem is figyelt a kígyójára. Siklójára. Mindegy. Aztán vissza a kígyóra, majd Harryre, aki valószínűleg ugyanarra a következtetésre jutott, mint én.

Elsápadtam. Aztán megszédültem egy pillanatra.

_Nem…_

_Ria, lehet, hogy tévedünk…_

De kizárt volt. Samnek volt mágiája. Csak annyi, hogy kvibli létére lássa a dementorokat, de nem tudott varázsolni. Sosem tudott varázsolni.

Mert minden varázslatot elszívott. És energiát. És a kis sikló ideje csökkent azzal arányosan, amennyi időt mellette töltött. Samnek… szüksége volt erre.

Hogy életben maradjon?

_Mégis mit jelent ez?!_


	21. Stratégia és kis lények

**21\. fejezet: Stratégia és kis lények**

– Ez mit jelent? – suttogta Ron, és vetett egy pillantást az ajtóra, mintha azon keresztül láthatná Samet és a problémáját.

– Az, hogy a húgom kinyírja az állatait – mondtam mogorván. – Az állatai pedig hagyják. Mint egy _kibaszott energiavámpír _vagy mi… – Dühösen beleboxoltam a szekrénybe, de csak azt értem el, hogy megfájdultak az ujjaim. Legszívesebben felsikoltottam volna.

– Nyugodj le, Ria! – szólt rám Hermione.

– Nyugodjak le? – förmedtem rá. – _Nyugodjak le?! _Hogy a picsába, Mione? Felfogtad, mit jelent ez?! A húgom _haldoklik! _Amint képtelen felvenni a szükséges energiát, halott lesz! Vagy megbénul, vagy leáll, vagy a franc tudja, mi…

Hermione szeme meg se rebbent a kirohanásomat hallva.

– Igen, nyugodj le, hacsak nem akarod közölni velük a helyzetet, amint kilépünk innen.

Hermione mindig is nagyon gyakorlatias volt, de nekem most csak megfájdult tőle a fejem.

– Egyelőre nem történt semmi gond. Lehet, hogy nem is olyan vészes, csupán most, hogy észrevettétek, túlreagálod a dolgot – folytatta. Már replikáztam volna azonnal, de a szúrós tekintete belém fojtotta a szót. – Évekig nem történt semmi gond, márpedig ez valószínűleg nem most kezdődött.

Kénytelen voltam elismerni, hogy igaza van, de attól még nem dühített kevésbé a dolog.

Az ajtó felé indultam.

– Most meg hova mész? – kérdezte Mione.

– Valami fájdalomcsillapítóért – morogtam, és bevágtam magam mögött az ajtót, teljes erőmből.

Az „energiavámpír" cucc talán túlzás, de akkor se tudtam kiverni a fejemből. A még jobban fájó fejemből.

De azért igyekeztem.

* * *

December elején történtek a támadások. Egyszerre, ugyanabban az időben a világ minden táján. Sydney, Peking, Kairo, Párizs, Berlin, New York, Los Angeles, London… mindenhol felfénylett a Sötét Jegy.

Egyértelmű hadüzenet volt a világ számára, a világ pedig ahelyett, hogy visszavágott volna, pánikba esett.

Azt pletykálták, Londonban, és pár nagyobb brit városban kijárási tilalmat rendeltek el, amíg stabilizálódik a helyzet. Az erdélyi vámpírklánok mozgolódtak és nyugat felé indultak, az északi vérfarkastörzsek szintén.

Itt, Amerikában… az emberek elkezdtek beszélni.

Mármint úgy komolyabban. Az előző háború nem terjedt idáig, de úgy tűnt, ezúttal más lesz a helyzet, és Voldemort több fronton kíván támadást indítani, ahelyett, hogy csak és kizárólag Nagy-Britanniára korlátozná megalomániáját.

Hogy a varázslóvilág ennyire ostoba és korlátolt volt valójában, eddig még fel sem tűnt. Minden téren azok voltak.

A pénteki összefoglaló óránkon is erről volt szó, amikor Mr. Alvar bejött hozzánk, és elkezdett a háborúról kérdezgetni. Ezeken az órákon mindig valami ilyesmi ment, hétfőn és pénteken is. Beszélgettünk, vagy épp házit csináltunk, elfoglaltuk magunkat valamivel, és csak ritkán figyeltünk a tanárra.

Ezúttal más volt. Beszélt arról, mennyiben érinti ez Amerikát, hogy nem kell aggódni túlságosan, és hogy ez nem annak a kezdete, hogy a varázsvilág lebukik a muglik előtt… mi?!

– A lényeg, hogy ez olyan, mint… szeptember 11. – mondta Mr. Alvar. Rajtam kívül mindenki értette, miről van szó, sőt, lassan nekem is kezdett derengeni, amikor Hermione beszélt valami régi mugli… izé, robbantásról? Ő mindig is jobban értesült volt ilyen téren. – Terrorcselekmény. A kormány fokozza a biztonsági intézkedéseket, és figyelni fog arra, hogy ne következzen be többet ilyesmi ebben az országban. Valamint felajánlotta a segítségét Nagy-Britanniának a probléma leküzdéséhez.

Voldemortot pusztán problémaként jellemezni nem fedte le ugyan a valóságot, de inkább nem szóltam. Ők nem találkoztak vele, nem kínozta meg őket, szóval az égvilágon semmit sem tudnak arról, mi is folyik itt valójában.

– Természetesen nem kell aggódni a muglik miatt. Minden országban eltusolták a cselekményt…

– Miért aggódna bárki is miattuk? – kérdeztem Mayától és Sethtől később. Szerencsére hajlandóak voltak öt percet egymás közelében tölteni egy üres teremben, miközben mi, külföldiek vallattuk őket.

– Igen, erre én is kíváncsi lennék – szállt be Hermione.

Maya és Seth most először tűntek döbbentnek.

– Úgy értitek… várj, ti tényleg nem tudjátok? – kérdezte az előbbi. – Nos… elég fura lesz így elmagyarázni… A lényeg, hogy ugyebár van az a rendelet, hogy kiskorúak nem használhatnak a negyedeken kívül mágiát, és aki lebukik egy mugli előtt, az börtönbe kerül… Vagy javítóba.

– Nincs figyelmeztetés? – érdeklődött Harry, a Tapasztalt.

– Milyen figyelmeztetés? – Maya őszintén döbbentnek tűnt. – Nem, nincs. A többség fél a mugliktól…

Azt hiszem, Ron hamarabb kezdett el nevetni, de én is csak a másodperc töredékével maradtam el mögötte.

Félnek? Ez most komoly? Írország azon távoli szegletében, ahol én éltem, olyan semleges és békés volt a viszony, hogy az már-már mesébe illő volt – elvégre a mi falunkat hívták Boszorkányfalunak, és senki sem csapott abból hűhót, amikor valami kihágás történt, Angliában meg úgy utálták a muglikat, mint a sz… szóval mindegy, érthető, nem? Mármint a tisztavérű famíliákról beszélek.

De… félnek?!

Amerikai barátaink mogorván szemléltek minket.

– Ez nem vicces – közölte Maya. – Nagyon is komoly a mugli technológia. És belegondoltatok már, mi történne, ha a varázsvilág lelepleződne?

– Mármint a káoszon és anarchián kívül? – tippelt Harry.

– Basszus, tech-no-ló-gi-a! – tagolta a lány. – Mit gondoltok, hogy reagálnának arra, ha megtudnák, több ezer ember van a világon, akik erősebbek náluk, és akik mind saját, potenciálisan halálos fegyverrel járkálnak már tizenegy éves koruktól?

– Ez akkor is nevetséges – jelentette ki Hermione. – Az én szüleim muglik. Vannak mugli barátaim.

– És ők tudják, hogy mi vagy?

Hermione zavartan elpirult. – Csak egy – ismerte be.

Harry és Ron összenéztek, és én tudtam, szívesen megismerkednének azzal a titokzatos mugli baráttal.

Ami azt illeti, én is. Mindig szívesen társalogtam olyanokkal, akik a kívülálló szemével láthatták a dolgokat.

Maya és Seth valószínűleg egyre se számított, mert ezt is döbbenten fogadta.

– _Elmondtad neki, és…_

– Életben vagyok – kulcsolta össze a karját a mellkasa előtt Mione. Sütött belőle az „okostojás vagyok, és büszke rá" meg az „én megmondtam" keveréke.

– Ami azt illeti, nálunk a faluban az összes mugli tudta… – tettem hozzá én is. – Elég nehéz eltitkolni, ha véletlenül becsapódsz a seprűvel az általános iskolába. Vagy odahoppanálsz. Vagy lilára varázsolod a hegyoldalt.

– Amneziátorok? – érdeklődött Seth lazán.

– Nem jöttek. Évtizedekkel ezelőtt feladhatták a dolgot. Szóval mit is tehetnének velünk a muglik?

– Ez attól függ, épp melyik pártnál állsz. A fanatikusabbak szerint tömegmészárlás és koncentrációs táborokba hurcolás. Kínzás és kísérletezés. Elvégre ha nekünk van mágiánk, az valahogy odakerült, és a muglik irigyek, tehát el akarják majd lopni tőlünk. És addig nem maradnak nyugton, amíg nem találnak rá módot.

– Ez hülyeség – mondta ki Ron, amit mindannyian gondoltunk.

– Az, de a kevésbé mániákusok már jobban érvelnek. Megkülönböztetésre, zsarolásra és kihasználásra mindenképp számítani kell. Elvégre ha megtudnák, hogy a szomszédjuk varázsló vagy boszorkány, miért ne igyekeznének kihasználni ezt a tényt? – kérdezte Seth.

– Akkor ez magával vonná a mugli világból történő kiszorulást. Ismét. Nálunk elég sokan dolgoznak abban a szférában.

– Szóval akárhogy nézzük, jó nem sülhet ki belőle. Ha meg szembekerülnek egy mugli lőfegyverrel, a legtöbben csak egy sima Protegót tudnak, az meg nem állítja meg a fizikai támadást. Elég egyetlen nyilvánosságra kerülő ügy, máris egymásnak esnek majd a felek.

Ez tényleg…

_Reálisabb értelmezése egy problémának – _fogalmazott roppant választékosan Maggie. Aztán nem bírta tovább, felkuncogott. – _Bocs, nekem ez nem megy…_

_Mi? A komoly gondolkodás?_

De Maggie ettől csak még hangosabban vihogott.

– Ez még mindig túlzásnak tűnik – húzta a száját Hermione. – Emberek vagyunk, képesnek kell lennünk arra, hogy békés úton rendezzük a helyzetet.

– Voldemorttal a hátunk mögött lehet, ez reménytelen – motyogta Ron. Talán már észre sem vette, hogy kimondta a Rettegett Nevet, amit múlt évben még szájára se vett vagy mi… Ebből is látszik, hogy mi itt mindannyian fejlődésre képes személyek vagyunk. Je!

Meglepően ésszerű gondolat volt, valószínűleg Hermione hatása. Ha egy Sötét Varázsló fenyeget mindenkit, az emberek értelemszerűen a győztes oldalra állnak.

Ha Voldemortnak elég impozáns a fellépése, akkor mellé. És azért attól függetlenül, hogy minden ezer emberre jut egy varázsló vagy boszorkány, ez egyáltalán nem sok. Nagyjából hétmillió mágiahasználót jelent. Ennek a nagy része Európában, Amerika keleti partján és Kínában él. Három gócpont. Kínában mégis csak egy támadás történt.

És ez azt jelenti, hogy Voldemortnak rengeteg embere van, ha képes volt minden stabil hatalmi bázis nélkül (legalábbis látszólag) kivitelezni ennyi támadást, ilyen sok helyen.

Voldemort veszélyesebb lett. És bedurvult.

Én meg ott voltam a közepében a dolgoknak.

Még mindig.

* * *

Érdekes módon nem volt több támadás. Harry „felhívta" Siriust, de a pasi csak annyit tudott mondani, hogy ez valószínűleg csak figyelmeztetés volt. Előjel. A minisztériumban jelenleg Malfoy mellett áll a hangulat, sokan támogatják őt. Ha a januári választásokon ő nyer, akkor Voldemort immár nyugodtan tombolhat Angliában, minden kelléke meglesz hozzá, más országokban is pusztíthat, mert mindig lesz hova visszamenekülnie.

Nem mintha bárki el tudta volna képzelni, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr menekülne, de mindegy. Max stratégiai visszavonulást hajt végre.

Ez a kihagyás nem az volt. Ezt vihari előtti csendnek nevezték.

Az volt a baj, hogy ebből már nem maradhattam ki, így szerettem volna a tavalyi passzivitásommal ellentétben felkészülten fogadni a dolgokat. Nem lesz mindig kéznél egy pajzs vérfarkasok ellen, meg egy szerencsésen időzítő auror-osztag.

Mi marad? Magamnak kell megoldanom a dolgokat.

Mr. R fejlesztette ki a technikát, hogy így nevezzem az egész harcstílust. A gyorsaságon múlt az egész, és a mozgékonyságon.

Tehát közelharc, na. Persze, széles hatókörű, távolsági varázslatokat ismertem, mint a Bombarda vagy a Reducto, de ezek egyben elég halálosak is voltak, az erősségüktől függően, persze. Elterelésnek tökéletes. Aztán az ellenfél közelébe „férkőzni" (rohanni), és a képébe nyomott pálca már biztos célzás. Ha egy kicsivel arrébb is rántom valamiért, akkor is eltalálja. Csak mindig mozgásban kellett maradnom, és meg kellett tanulnom, hogyan térjek ki az átkok elől. Nem ránthattam fel mindig egy pajzsot… Nem volt rá idő. Az egésznek szinte rajtaütésszerűnek kellett lennie.

Baromi nehéz volt. Az állóképességem nagyjából két percnyi küzdelemre volt elég, a kitérések nem mindig sikerültek, a relfexeim meg kábé annyira voltak jók, mint bármelyik másik átlagos embernek. Jedi-trükköket meg nem ismertem. Pedig onnan jött az ötlet egy része. Ők se távolsági fegyverrel szedték le az ellenséget, hanem _karddal. _Ez azért mond valamit a hatékonyságról, nem igaz?

De mindegy, nekem pálcám volt, és azzal is nehezen boldogultam. Mr. R-t leszedni meg lehetetlen volt, hiába került néha már pár centi közelségbe. Valahogy mindig kicsúszott az ujjaim közül. Bocs, az átkaim közül.

Aztán Harryt is beszerveztem, hogy segítsen, Mayát és Ront is, a végén pedig együtt gyakoroltam.

Nem ment jobban, de ha még nem említettem volna, imádom túlterhelni magam.

* * *

Kint villámlott, az eget sötét viharfelhők borították. Az első szinten lévő bájitallaborunkban csak a fáklyák adtak fényt – elektromosság ide vagy oda, a hagyományos világítás szükséges volt olyan kényes dolgoknál, mint a szmötyi felélesztése.

Újabb villám hasította ketté az eget, hangos csattanás kíséretében, az egyik fáklya lángját meglebbentette a huzat, az árnyak táncot jártak a falakon. És ekkor az üstben lévő anyagból kinyúlt két kar, megkapaszkodott a peremben, és felhúzta magát…

– ÉLETRE KELT, MUHAHAHA! – kiáltott fel Adam mániákusan vigyorogva.

Lejegyeztem pár adatot a jegyzetfüzetbe, úgymint reakcióidő, állag, meg a többi. Összetákoltuk. Sikerült. Én ugyan megszenvedtem a tudati résszel, Adam testrészei meg hetekig minduntalan szétestek, de most végre elkészültünk. Megcsináltuk.

A kicsi, áttetsző, de azért reményeink szerint strapabíró és szilárd anyagból készült lényecske kikászálódott az üstből, és beült mellé, mint egy kiskutya. Úgy tűnt, leginkább egy majom és egy kutya elegyére hasonlít, bár a formái az anyag egyszínűsége miatt nem voltak kivehetőek. De volt farka, meg minden, és felvakkantva nézett ránk.

– SIKERÜLT! – visítottam fel én is, mert végre eljutottunk addig, hogy a lényecske ki is másszon.

– Klassz volt a hangulatteremtés – bökött az ablakra Adam vigyorogva. – Liam Gordonék pedig el lesznek ragadtatva, hogy elmostad az edzésüket.

– Csak el fogom – kacsintottam rá, majd a színpadiasság kedvéért csettintettem egyet.

Abban a pillanatban elkezdett szakadni az eső.

– Na, _most _mosom el.

– Zseni vagy – veregetett vállon Adam.

– Te nem kevésbé – vigyorogtam, és újra a lényre néztem.

A lény azonban nem volt ott.

– Ez meg…

Izgatott vakkantás hallatszott az ajtó irányából. Adammel egyszerre kaptuk arra a fejünket.

A kis lény az ajtót kaparta. Ránk nézett, majd vissza arra, aztán fogta magát, szétolvadt és átfolyt az ajtó alatt.

Összenéztünk Adammel.

– A francba – suttogta.

Kint már felsikoltott valaki.

– A rohadt életbe, Ria, azt nem mondtad, hogy kíváncsira csináltad! – csattant fel Adam, ahogy kirontottunk a laborból. Nekem még volt annyi eszem, hogy visszazárjam az ajtót egy adag védőbűbáj kíséretében – elég erős volt a mezőny, és a vetélytársakról simán el tudtam képzelni, hogy bejönnek és vagy ellopják, vagy tönkrevágják a kísérletünk; vagy mindkettő –, aztán már rohantam is Adam után, a diákokat kerülgetve, akik pont ekkor voltak rossz időben rossz helyen.

– Nem tudtam, hogy kíváncsi lesz! – kiabáltam vissza. Messze előttünk felhangzott a vakkantás.

– Akkor a következő prototípusba verj egy kis engedelmességet!

– Én igyekszem, de túl összetett a tudata, hogy minden apróság tökéletes legyen!

– Igyekezz jobban! Nem egy kutyára van szükségünk!

A „kutya" valószínűleg talált valami érdekeset, mert hangos csaholásba kezdett, a kanyaron túl, mire többen is felsikítottak. Ezt nem hiszem el, ennyit a diszkrécióról…

– _Invito! – _kiabáltam, a lényre koncentrálva. Reméltem, működik így is a varázsige, mivel a lénynek még nem volt neve… De ez persze változni fog.

Pont időben fordultam be a sarkon Adam mögött, hogy lássam, a lényecske három diáklányt pécézett ki magának. Szerencsétlenek a falhoz lapulva igyekeztek beleolvadni a környezetükbe, miközben a bigyó izgatott csaholás kíséretében ugrált körülöttük. Szigorúan múlt időben, mert az Invitóm működött, és ő meg végigszánkázva a csempéken a kezemig repült.

Szorosan megragadtam a nyakánál fogva, és rámorrantam.

– Nyughass!

A lény nyüszítve lehorgasztotta a fejét, és esküszöm, áttetsző ezüstszemeiben mintha még megbánás is villant volna. Vagy csak eljátssza, hogy bája a dolgot a kis alattomos…

Adam már intézkedett is.

– A legjobb lenne, ha elfelejtenétek – fordult a lányokhoz. – Ez igazán semmiség. Csak egy kis komplikáció. Nem kell szólni egy tanárnak se…

– Valóban? – hallatszott a hátunk mögül egy fenyegető hang.

Elsápadtam. – Theron professzor…

A férfi vetett egy pillantást a markomban lógó kis lényre, aztán újra ránk nézett.

– Úgy veszem, ez itt a vizsgára való jelentkezésük egy igen… érdekes anyaga.

A kis lény helyeslően felvakkantott, majd mocorogva próbált kényelmesebben elhelyezkedni a markomban. Inkább nem gondoltam arra, mi lesz, ha eszébe jut, simán kimászhat a markomból ugyanúgy, ahogy az ajtó alatt átslisszolt.

Na, ez a képessége határozottan nem volt betervezve, de legalább hallgatott a szép szóra.

– Nos, uram, tudja… ez az egész… – kezdte habogva Adam, de nyilvánvalóan nem találta a megfelelő szavakat, így átvettem a vezetés.

– Igen, de szegény még kísérleti fázisban van – emeltem fel a lényt.

Theron prof gyanakodva mért végig bennünket, hogy ez most vajon egy vicc, vagy mi komolyan ezzel szórakozunk hónapok óta, de amikor egyikünk se nevette el magát, azt hiszem, kezdte elhinni.

Adam szerencsére szintén összeszedte magát.

– És bár még nem teljes, de igyekszünk, hogy időben kész legyünk vele. Viszlát, professzor! – rángatott el engem a férfi mellett, aki még mindig a szavainkat dolgozta éppen fel.

– Garantált helyünk lesz – suttogta vigyorogva a srác, amint visszaértünk a laborba. – Sikerült ledöbbentenünk. Még ha nem is sikerül tökéletesre alkotunk, ez már éppen elég nagy ugrás a bájitaltudományban – vigyorgott büszkén.

Visszamosolyogtam. És mi ketten csináltuk! Ez fantasztikus! Ezért megérte átgürizni több órát is…

Ha Piton tudná, ő is el lenne ájulva. Nos… legalábbis valami hasonló dolgot biztos csinálna. Mondjuk, ordibálna a veszélyesebb fázisok miatt.

De erre most nem volt időm. Letettem a lényt az asztalra, és ráförmedtem.

– Lányok után rohangálsz? Nem szégyelled magad?

A lény lesunyta a fejét, és nyüszítve igyekezett minél kisebbnek tűnni.

Felsóhajtottam.

– Ideje a teszteknek – jelentette ki Adam, és a lény felé fordult. – Érted, amit mondunk, ugye? – Bólintás, vakkantás, tehát igen. Angol nyelvbűbájt építettem bele, szóval muszáj volt értenie. – Remek. Jól érzed magad? Nem fáj semmid? Mennyi időd van még hátra? Vakkants annyit, ahány órát még érzel… Tudsz alakot is váltani?

És így tovább. A végén, amikor a lényecske teste fakulásnak indult, aztán gőzölögve semmivé foszlott egy vidám csaholás kíséretében.

Szerintem örült, hogy megszabadult tőlünk.

Adam elégedetten dőlt hátra. – Tökéletes. Megvan, mit kell kijavítanunk.

– Aha… – motyogtam. – Ó, a fenébe, ez így nem mehet tovább! – csattantam fel. – Muszáj találnunk neki egy nevet! Lányok után futkos… Alattomos… Sunyi… Ravasz… – soroltam.

Adam kíváncsian pislogott rám, amikor már nem folytattam a sort.

_Te is arra gondolsz, amire én? – _kérdeztem Maggie-t.

_Amennyiben te Rá gondolsz…_

_Naná! Ki fog akadni._

_Minden bizonnyal – _vigyorgott mentálisan pálcám szelleme.

– Mit szólsz a Russelhez? – kérdeztem Adamtől.

– Van bármi oka, hogy így akarod elnevezni?

– Aha. Egy ismerősömre emlékeztet.

Nate rögtön rá fog jönni, amint tudomást szerez erről – már ha így lesz, hiszen az se biztos, hogy a bájitalszaklapokon kívül máshol is megjelenik a hír. De Merlinre is, megérdemli.

Még az is lehet, hogy az egóját növeli… De akkor majd elkészítjük neki a russelek első generációjának képviselőkét.

Hagy rohangáljanak együtt a lányok után.


	22. Konferencia

**22\. fejezet: Konferencia**

A legjobb taláromat összehajtva begyömöszöltem a táskámba. A legjobb talárom vadiúj volt, mivel eddig nem volt szükség arra, hogy a kötelező iskolai meg egy-két nyári kiszerelésen túl más is legyen, amiben villoghatok. A legjobb talárhoz dukált egy legjobb köntös is alá, mivel az több lett volna, mint gáz, ha hagyományos varázsló-viselet helyett hagyományos farmer-póló kompozícióval hódítom meg a bájitalmestereket.

Szép volt. Mármint a legjobb talár. Anya ott dohogott a szabászatban, hogy még van képük két szettért ennyi pénzt elkérni, de azért kifizette persze. Ha engem kérdezett volna, én kapásból rávágom, hogy megérte, mivel nagyon menő volt, de nem kérdezett, ehelyett inkább közölte, hogy ezért év végéig zsebpénzmegvonás. Csak annyit kapok, ami feltétlenül szükséges.

Ergo nincs túlzott hajfestékezés, mert drága, nincs ész nélküli költekezés a patikában bájitalhozzávalók miatt, és még a bagoly és az ölyv kajáját is nekem kell fizetnem.

Lasty és Bibe sokkal fog tartozni nekem.

Na szóval volt két dísztalárom, de a legjobb talár címet kétségtelenül az a zöld-fekete selyem érdemelte ki, amit gyönyörű minták díszítettek, a hozzá illő köntöst pedig apró virágok. Nagyon király volt, ezt az anyagot még előtte lévő nap pécéztem ki magamnak, és ebbe nem csak anya, de én is beszálltam a saját spórolt pénzemmel. Nem baj, baromi boldog voltam, pláne azután, hogy divatos talárban, normális hajjal villogtam (nagyon szorosan a szigorúan betartandó határidő után bevett újabb adag csodákat művelt a hosszával, bár még mindig csak a vállam volt, ameddig ért, de örültem, mert ez is több, mint a semmi).

Tettem pár bűbájt a ruhákra, hogy azok ne gyűrődjenek össze, becipzáraztam a sporttáskámat, utána pedig büszkén félresepertem a maradék, itt maradt cuccomat, és végigdőltem az ágyon.

– Na, kész vagy? – kérdezte Maya.

– Jaja – bólogattam. – Minden cucc megvan, regisztrációs tekercs, ruha, fogkefe, kis kupac bájital, jegyezetek, ó, te jó ég, de várom már… – sóhajtottam boldogan.

– Azt várod, hogy a konferencián lehess, vagy azt, hogy egy hétre megszabadulj Mr. R-től meg a sulitól?

– Is-is – ismertem be. – De viszek tanulnivalót. Már haladok a nyelvekkel, szóval mostanában fordítanivalót kapok. Meg olvasnivalót. Tudtad, hogy tök jó meséket találtak ki az egyiptomi szertartásmesterek?

– Aha, biztos – hagyta rám, és visszatért a tankönyvhöz, hogy színváltós tintával húzgálja alá a fontosabb mondatokat. Hát, más nem olyan szerencsét, mint én, van, akinek holnap suli… és tanulás…

Nekem meg holnap utazás, este megnyitó (dísztalárral). Másnap konferenciák és előadások, egészen hat napon keresztül. Utolsó nap pedig a záróünnepség (dísztalárral). Persze a többi napon se illik mugli öltözetben flangálni, itt nem, de Theron prof azt mondta, oda bőven elég a hétköznapi öltözet is. Reméltem, hogy így van.

És persze a Nemzetközi Bájitalkonferenciának volt egy másik célja is: a következő vizsgára való nevezés, amit ott lehetett megtenni. Az egész suliból összesen tizenkilencen voltunk emelt bájitalon, és mindannyian mentünk, de ebből csak hárman jelentkezhettek a professzor felügyelete alatt.

Mi, Adammel köztük voltunk. Ez egyértelművé vált a negyedik generációs Russelek óta.

Na, ez meg egy másik sztori. Első generációnak neveztük azt az egy példányt, ami három teljes óráig bírta, ami lányokat kergetett meg, vakkantásokkal kommunikált, intelligenciája meghaladta egy kutyáét, és képes volt alakot változtatni.

Második generáció élettartama nem változott, követte a parancsokat, és nagyon lelkes volt, de aztán a második alakváltás után felrobbant. Szegény. Így volt ez a többi példánnyal is. A Russelek amúgy tisztában voltak az élettartamukkal, tudták, mikor jön el a vég, és ehhez időzítettek mindent. Úgy tűnt, nem akarnak ezellen lázadni, ami egy jó pont volt. Mintha csak a halál számukra egy kapu lenne.

A harmadik generációnál volt egy kis… bibi. Nem haraptak, de mint kiderült, valahogyan egy kollektív tudattal rendelkeztek. Az összes Russel kapcsolatban állt. A halottak az élőkkel, az első generációs a többivel.

A fenébe is, olyan volt, mintha nem mi hoztuk volna létre, csupán átmeneti testet szolgáltattunk volna nekik egy rövidke ideig ebben a világban!

Gondoltuk mi először.

A negyedik generáció már hatásosabban tudott kommunikálni. Jól gondoltuk először. A testet mi adhattuk, de az elme, ami az én feladatom lett volna, csak a tudatosságuk „tárolójaként" szolgált. Nem hoztunk létre mesterséges tudatot. Nem lehetett, erre hamarosan rájöttünk.

Helyette _megidéztünk _egyet.

Kissé lelombozó volt tudni, hogy tulajdonképpen kudarcot vallottunk. Elvégre az volt a cél, hogy egy mesterséges, engedelmes létformát hozzunk létre, nem pedig áthívjunk egyet, hogy aztán az a testért cserébe „teljesítse három kívánságunkat", ahogy Adam jellemezte.

Aztán persze Theron professzor, aki ekkor jött meglátogatni minket a vizsga miatt – tehát hogy mit alkottunk, és mi leszünk-e a szerencsés kiválasztottak –, felhívta a figyelmünket egy tök nyilvánvaló tényre: mi vagyunk az eddigi legostobább diákjai, ha még nem esett le nekünk, mit fedeztünk fel. Mert ezeknek a Russeleknek jönniük kellett valahonnan.

Zsenik voltunk, de ez csak ekkor esett le.

Hölgyeim és uraim… mi, Adam és én felfedeztünk egy új dimenziót. Egy bájitallal.

Ha ettől nem hidalnak le, nincs az a sárkányköptető, amit az orruk alá nyomhatunk.

* * *

És innentől jött a kutatás része. Milyen világból származnak? Mennyire hajlandóak segíteni, mit kérnek cserébe? Mire képesek? Milyen fajták? Megszokott ez? Más világok is vannak? Amikor elpusztul a test, visszajutnak vagy továbblépnek?

Értelemszerűen az utolsó kérdésre nem sikerült választ adni.

Semmi bizonyíték nem volt rá, hogy amit mi bájitallal létrehoztunk, arra van varázslat is… esetleg szertartást lehetett találni, de értelemszerűen az legalább olyan bonyolult volt, mint a lötyi. És azt persze nem tudta mindenki megcsinálni.

A fenébe, fél éve tanultam, és még én se tudtam volna ilyen idézés-szerű akármit csinálni, ami amúgy még a szertartásmester dolognál is elfeledettebb volt. A forrásokból, amit Mr. R adott, csak az derült ki, hogy rohadt sok mágia kell hozzá, hosszú, hibátlan kántálás, és a megidézett lény általában familiárisként a mester mellett marad, amennyiben az átmegy a próbáján.

A Russelek okosak voltak. Intelligensek. És a velejükig… jók. Komolyan, azt leszámítva, hogy egy-két példányban túltengett a kíváncsiság, és ezért a legváratlanabb pillanatban indultak felfedezőútra, átcsúszva az összes pajzson, amit az ajtóhoz állítottunk fel.

Remek, ha másnak nem is, kémeknek tökéletesek. Bár ezt a megjegyzést persze nem írhattuk bele a jelentésbe. Különben is, _néhány _pajzs működött ellenük. Például furcsa mód a Protego. Az úgy riasztotta őket, mint a sicc.

Lehet, allergiásak voltak rá.

Szóval sütkéreztünk a dicsfényben, miután mi lettünk a jelentkezők közül az egyik csoport, akik „képviselhetik iskolánkat e roppant nehéz és nemes vizsgán". Lószart, mi magunkat képviseltük. Amúgy is, nagyon kevesen jutnak át. Évente maximum négy-öt új bájitalmester van. Vagy az írásbeli, vagy a gyakorlati vizsga alatt esnek ki. Vagy a találmányukat ítélik értéktelennek.

Persze, ehhez fantázia is kell. Anélkül elég nehéz lenne boldogulni.

Mindegy, a negyedik volt a végső generáció.

De baljósan hangzik…

* * *

Másnap indulás előtt még ötször ellenőriztem az összes papírt, nehogy valami bibi legyen vele, hiszen akkor a bizottság által biztosított védelem a plágium ellen nem érvényes. Az meg több lenne, mint szívás, miután rekordidő alatt alkottunk történelmi felfedezést. Kis lépés a Russeleknek ugyan, de nagy ugrás a bájitalmestereknek! A világnak! Az emberiségnek! Meg ilyesmik.

Bár ha belegondolok, a Russeleknek is elég nagy ugrás…

A suli bejáratánál megnyugodva láttam, hogy utazáshoz nem csak én választottam mugli ruházatot. Adam is ott feszített pólóban és farmerben, meg minimum annyi csomaggal, mint én, és a papírokat olvasta.

Ezredszerre. Minimum. Mint én.

Arra számítottam, hogy a másik két ember (vagy csapat), akit továbbengedtek, az mind hetedéves lesz. Nos, az egyikük az volt. A másik az Adam által méregszakértőként titulált csoporttársunk, Lucinda McGael volt. Lucinda ugyanolyan spekulatívan méregetett minket, mint mi őt, én pedig akkor és ott megfogadtam, hogy nem eszek vagy iszok semmi olyat, aminek nem tudom az eredetét.

Vagy ami Lucinda közelében volt előzőleg.

A fene tudja, a mérgeinek a gőze hogy zápította meg az agyát. Lehet, hogy kivégez minket, mint potenciális riválisait.

– Rendben, mindenki itt van? – jelent meg a színen Theron prof, majd egységesen mindenkit kifelé kezdett terelgetni.

– Mivel fogunk menni? – kérdeztem halkan Adamtől.

– Zsupszkulcs – jött a válasz. – Legalábbis úgy hallottam azoktól, akik tavaly is voltak. Sokkal klasszabb lenne hoppanálni.

– Persze, de amíg nem mész át a vizsgán, addig nehezen teheted meg legálisan, hiába megy már – motyogtam.

Adam morcosan vállat vont. – De akkor is…

– Ne nyavalyogj – szóltam rá. – Gondolj arra, hogy most öt teljes napig hallgathatod, miket sikerült másoknak elérniük.

– Muszáj volt így fogalmaznod? Ez nagyon lehangoló.

– Köszi, igyekeztem – mosolyogtam rá negédesen.

* * *

Ahogy átcseréltem a taláromat – a kék-ezüstöt választottam –, kénytelen voltam megállapítani, hogy még a magunkfajta kezdő tanoncokra is adnak annyit, hogy csak egy személlyel kell osztoznunk egy viszonylag elég jól kinéző szobán, saját fürdővel.

Én… Lucindával osztoztam. Hogy mit remélt a professzor ettől a párosítástól, nem tudom – talán hogy jól kijövünk, mivel mind a ketten továbbjutottunk az ő saját kis vizsgáján, és ezért nem is táplálunk egymás ellen ellenszenvet…

Lucinda A-s volt, én F-es, ez már maga egy alapkonfliktust teremtett, de egyikünk se tette szóvá. Amíg nincs meg a bájitalmesteri cím, addig a professzortól függöttünk.

Egész nap nem csináltunk semmit. Komolyan. Jó, oké, körbevezettek minket, én megjegyeztem az útvonalat, aztán ebédeltünk, és szabadidő! Bibe valahogy idáig, Bostonig követett, mert amint leültem a szálloda melletti park egy padjára, nyomban lecsapott rám, aztán addig karmolászott, amíg végre hajlandó voltam meghallgatni a rikácsolá… mármint a bajait.

Nem tudtam madárul, legalábbis úgy biztosan nem, mint ahogy Harry tudott kígyóul. De valahogy már nem zavart, hogy legilimencia nélkül is boldogulok velük. Egyszerű volt, valami a csipogásukban utalt arra, milyenek…

Okosak. Sokkal okosabbak, mint ahogy azt az ember gondolná róluk. Vannak olyan okosak, mint azok a nyamvadt beszélő kígyók. Egyik nap Bibe hozott is egyet, hogy eldicsekedjen nekem, milyen ügyes vadász.

Lasty túl akarta szárnyalni, és másnap két pocokkal állított vissza. Jó nagyokkal, kövérekkel. Sosem tudtam, hogy szereti a pockokat.

Nagyon versengtek egymással.

Kár, hogy Maya ezt nem értékelte, és úgy átkozta visítva azt a szerencsétlen döglött fogást, hogy gyakorlatilag egyszer sem találta el, viszont felgyújtotta az íróasztalon a félkész bűbájtan házimat meg egy stóc pergament és papírt.

Mire pedig sikerült lenyugtatnom Bibét, és elküldenem, üsse el az idejét valamerre, már csak egy órám volt a megnyitóig.

Szóval most itt álltam, igyekeztem fél kézzel úgy beletúrni a hajamba, hogy az normálisan fessen, miközben a pálcámat a nyáron beszerzett tokba csúsztattam. Karra csatolható, könnyen elérhető, és valójában nem az enyém, Mayától csórtam el, de neki amúgy is négyféle volt, szóval nem zavarta a dolog.

Nekem meg nagyon hasznos volt, hogy kéznél a pálcám, főleg, amikor az egyik Russelt annyira lenyűgözte a kinti táj, hogy kamikazéba ment át, és kivetette magát a csukott ablakon.

Lucinda már rég elkészült, fehér talárjában és szőke hajával úgy festett, akár a megtestesült ártatlanság. Láttam, amikor az egyik rejtett, elbájolt zsebbe fél tucat különböző mérget és ellenmérget rejtett el – meg se próbálta eltitkolni.

– Háború van, Matthews. Sajnos valamiért ezen a kontinensen is. És egy halom bájitalszakértővel leszünk összezárva. Inkább nem kockáztatnék – mondta, mikor látta a kérdő tekintetemet, aztán valahonnan előkapart egy kis darab bezoárt, és még azt is hozzácsapta a gyűjteményéhez.

Felemeltem a karomat, megelőzve a lesajnáló pillantását. A bőrömön pár rúna húzódott, még tegnapiak, de hatásosak.

– Nem csak te mész védelemmel – vontam vállat.

Talán csak képzelődtem, de mintha elismerés csillant volna a szemében. De olyan alakok esetében, akik lebecsülnek, gyakran hallucináltam már ilyesmit. Például Pitonnál. Mintha a végére egész jó lett volna a munkaviszony.

Mr. R ugyebár megtanított a védelem felállítására. Igaz, főleg a pajzsokra koncentráltunk, de volt pár olyan rúna-kombináció, amit a középkorban meg a Római Birodalomban kifejezetten ilyen esetekre hoztak létre. Mérgezés.

Igaz, a pohárra karcolták, de úgy gondoltam, ha ott semlegesíti a mérget, akkor a testen is működni fog, hát kicsit módosítva bemutattam a tervem Mr. R-nek, aki rábólintott.

Amikor tegnap felrajzoltam, már tudtam, hogy működni fog. Azt hiszem, a mágiaérzékelős dolognak vannak előnyei ilyen téren.

– Majd meglátjuk, melyik hatásosabb, szertartásmester – szólalt meg végül Lucinda.

Szerintem a Roxfortban a Mardekárba került volna.

– Akkor talán vinnem kéne pár mérget, hogy én is letesztelhesselek téged – válaszoltam tűnődve.

Elvégre a mardekárosok egy részével elég jól kijöttem.

– Tégy úgy – mosolygott rám Lucinda.

Csak visszamosolyogtam, de inkább a szoba ajtaja felé lebbentem. A szállodához tartozott egy komplexum, amiben ezt az egész rendezvényt tartották. A tér túloldalán volt. És még oda is át kellett jutnom… Bocs, jutnunk.

Adam lovagiasan felkínálta a karját, amikor a bejárat előtt találkoztunk vele és a többiekkel.

– Remélem, nem tervezel semmi olyat, mint a sznobokkal táncikálás vagy hasonló – súgta nekem. – Utálom az ilyesmiket. Amúgy klassz ruha.

– Köszi. Nem tervezem bevetni magam. Arra ott lesznek a holnapi napok.

Adam biccentett, majd Theron profot követve nekivágtunk a kivilágított térnek, ahol már nyüzsögtek az egymással csevegő taláros alakok, akik mind nagyobbak és idősebbek voltak nálam, és többségükben hímneműek.

Ez a mai este csak a túlélésre megy.

Gondoltam én naivan, amíg be nem tereltek minket egy nagy terembe, ahol svédasztal volt, meg állóhelyek, és össze nem futottam pár régi ismerőssel.

* * *

– Gabe! – kiáltotta egy hang, és kis csoportunk mellett egy roppant kövér bácsi csörtetett el.

Vagy gurult, ha nagyon szemétkedni akarok.

– Professzor. – Theron kimért mosollyal köszöntötte a gömböcöt, aki erre nevetve hátba veregette.

– Drága fiam, mondtam már, hogy hívj Horatiusnak! Rég nem tanítalak már.

– Basszus, ez tényleg az, akire gondolok? – suttogta nekem Adam.

Végigpörgettem a még élő híres bájitalmestereket, de egy sem ugrott be, akinek Horatius lett volna a keresztneve, esetleg csak…

– Lumpsluck? Ez lenne Lumpsluck? _Ez? – _súgtam vissza rekedten. A kis öregemberből ki nem néztem volna, hogy az alternatív mérgekkel kapcsolatban végzett egykor kísérleteket.

Lucinda máris úgy bámult rá, mint egy istenségre.

– És ezek a tanítványaid? – pillantott ránk a bácsi.

– A legjobbak. – Mintha Theron professzor hangjából büszkeség csendült volna ki. A fél csoport kihúzta magát, mi Adammel maradtunk, ahogy voltunk, még mindig leblokkolva.

Ginny mondott valamit a legutóbbi levelében. Lumpsluck tanítja őket is. Csak éppen azt elfelejtette közölni, hogy így néz ki, hogy jön ide, és… izé, az az a Lumpsluck, aki itt van. Mármint nem mintha olyan sok Lumpsluck lenne a világon, csak valahogy eddig nem tudatosult bennem, hogy az egyenlő ezzel.

Mindegy, most leesett.

Lumpsluck spekulatívan méregetett minket. Tekintete rajtam állapodott meg – ugyebár újságok, feketemágia, Harry Potter barátja meg az időjárás elég tényt szolgáltatott a hírnevem létrejöttéhez, meg ahhoz, hogy az emberek még más hajjal is felismerjenek –, de csak egy pillanatig szemeztünk, mert utána már vissza is fordult Theron professzorhoz.

– Igazán kíváncsi vagyok, milyen tehetségesek…

– Néhányukkal talán találkozhatsz is majd a bájitalvizsgán. Idén igazán izgalmas felfedezések születtek.

Adammel a hátunk mögött összepacsiztunk. Naná, és minél nagyobb a közönségünk, annál jobb.

Theron professzor arrébb húzódott, még mindig Lumpsluckkal beszélgetve, ezzel egyértelműen jelezve, oszolhatunk, de ne csináljunk balhét.

Körülnéztem. Mindenhol felnőttek, köztük egy-két tinédzser, szóval volt megcélozható közeg, akikkel talán kialakítható némi kapcsolat. Kivéve, ha még nálunk is nagyobb zsenik, és már évek óta megvan a mester-címük, amitől a fejükbe szállt az egész dolog.

Akkor még kezelhetetlenebbek, mint a Felnőttek. A Nagyok.

Hirtelen kiszúrtam valakit a tömegben, akire számítanom kellett volna – mégse jutott egészen eddig eszembe, hogy ő is tehetséges. Persze, én jobb vagyok, de az ilyenkor mit számít?

– Blaise! – kiáltottam neki boldogan, és még egy integetéssel is megtoldottam.

A srác felém kapta a fejét, ahogy én odacsörtettem hozzá, nyomomban rángatva Adamet. Arca jó mardekároshoz méltóan nem tükrözött döbbenetet, udvariasan semleges maradt.

Megnőtt, mióta utoljára láttam. Persze eddig is magasabb volt nálam – de őszintén szólva ki nem? –, most viszont már szó szerint fölém magasodott. Hát, talán ez nem hiányzott.

– Mit keresel itt? – kérdeztem üdvözlés helyett.

– Ez egy bájitalkonferencia. Természetesen a legjobbak jöhettek. – Nyomatékosan a mögöttem álló Adamre pillantott, mire észbe kaptam.

– Jaaaa. Izé, ő itt Adam Gallagher. Adam, ő itt Blaise Zambini, tavalyi évfolyamtársam.

– Gallagher? – vonta fel kérdőn a szemét.

– Ne kommentáld, kérlek – szólalt meg Adam, egyáltalán nem kérő hangsúllyal.

Az egész helyzet visított az ARANYVÉR-ÜGY szagától. Talán utána kellett volna néznem Adam családjának? Aztán elvetettem az ötletet. A rendes házijaimra is alig volt időm, nemhogy plusz munkára.

Blaise nem kommentálta, csupán érdeklődve felvonta a szemöldökét. Apró gesztusok.

– Amúgy csak figyelmeztetlek, _Aria_, hogy…

A mágiaérzékelés tömegben is tökéletesen működött. Azonnal kiszúrtam a felénk közeledő alakot, akit eddig valami úton-módon még nem vettem észre.

– Azt ne mondd, hogy ő is itt van… – hördültem fel.

Blaise bólintott. Szerintem élvezte, hogy szívathat.

– Még csak nem is jó bájitalból! – folytattam.

– Dehogynem…

– Középszerű, és amúgy is úgy volt, hogy nem érdekli ez a téma…

– Nos…

– Kiről van szó? – kérdezte Adam értetlenül.

– Akiről a lényecskék a nevüket kapták – motyogtam, mert már ideért a névadó.

– Nahát, ki van itt? – szólalt meg mögöttünk Őnagysága.

Tudtam, hogy kit fogok látni. Ahogy megfordultam, nem lepődtem meg egy kicsit sem. Elvégre fél év nem nagy idő, az ember nem változik sokat.

Mögöttem pedig ott állt Nate Russel, teljes életnagyságban.


	23. A Lady

**23\. fejezet: A Lady**

A Boston-New York távolság mit sem ártott a kapcsolatnak, tiszta volt és zörejmentes.

_Ő meg mit keres itt? – _kérdezte döbbenten Harry.

_Szerinted én nem ezt akarom tudni? – _fortyantam föl. – Te meg mit keresel itt? – ismételtem meg hangosan.

Nate olyan ártatlan képpel nézett rám, mintha nem értené, egyáltalán hogy merülhetett fel bennem, neki esetleg máshol lenne a helye.

– Lógok – felelte egyszerűen.

– Aha. De hogy intézted el?

– Mardekáros vagyok. Ne becsülj le.

– Mikor tettem én olyat?

– Soroljam?

– Amu hogy van?

– Jól. Örülni fog, ha megtudja, hogy megint más a hajad.

Elvigyorodtam.

– Sajnos a dedikált fényképek Hermionénál maradtak.

Nate csak egy szemöldökfelvonással jelezte, hogy jelenleg nem vevő az efféle humorra.

Vállat vontam, az ő baja.

– És Ginnyvel mi a helyzet?

Nate ártatlanul rám pislogott. Gyanúsan ártatlanul, de nem kommentáltam – tiszta lelkiismerettel akartam Ron elé állni.

– Mi lenne? Jól kijövünk?

Jártok, vagy nem? Szívem szerint megkérdeztem volna, hiszen Amu levelei szerint remekül megértik egymást, ami a DS-t illeti… de Nate arca csak azt árulta el a számomra, hogy ebben a témában kár fáradnom. Hát hagytam.

Blaise amúgy is érdekesebb volt jelen pillanatban a számomra, és miután túlestünk a bemutatkozáson Nate-tel és Adammel kapcsolatban, inkább a srácot kezdtem faggatni.

Elvégre ő úgy-ahogy megérti a kutatásaimat.

Öt perccel később már azon vitatkoztunk, melyikünknek van arra nagyobb esélye, hogy megszerezze a bájitalmesteri címet. Kicsit olyan volt, mint régen. Már csak Piton hiányzott…

_Ez volt az az információ, amit nem akartam hallani – _jött Harry megjegyzése.

_Akkor talán ne legyél annyira betegesen kíváncsi – _kotyogott Maggie.

– Piton professzor nem jött? – kérdeztem.

Blaise a fejét rázta.

– Csak másnapra jön be. Ma este… valami dolga akadt.

Volt valami a hangjában, ami nem tetszett, de ha Avadával fenyegetnek se tudtam volna megmondani, mi az.

Harrynek meg sem kellett szólalnia ahhoz, hogy tudjam, gyanakszik… de ő amúgy is (félig-meddig jogos) előítéletekkel viseltetett egykori bájitalprofesszora iránt. Ők ketten Pitonnal valahogy sosem jöttek ki túl jól.

Blaise azonban úgy tűnt, ejtette a témát, én pedig inkább nem erőltettem. Jobb nem tudni. Én se mondom el neki, hogy szertartásmesternek készülök.

_Szerinted tud valamit arról, mi folyik otthon? – _kérdezte hirtelen Soul.

_Kérdezd meg! – _lelkesedett Maggie is.

– Blaise – kezdtem óvatosan. – Van valami hír politika terén?

Harry és Soul feszülten figyeltek. Ezúttal elnéztem nekik. Az, hogy Lucius Malfoy miniszternek készült, túl szaftos pletyka volt ahhoz, hogy csak úgy kihagyja bármelyikünk is.

A fiú arcán pillanatok alatt eluralkodott a „kellemesen semleges" arckifejezés, bár elkaptam, hogy óvatosan szétnéz.

– Miért akarod tudni, Matthews? – kérdezte halkan. – Amennyire én tudom, tavaly még büszkén hirdetted, hogy ír vagy, és nem érdekel Nagy-Britannia sorsa.

Vállat vontam. – Azóta változott a helyzet. Nem csak nekem lenne szükségem erre az infóra.

_Mi van, ha halálfaló? – _vetette fel hirtelen a kérdést Harry.

_Hamarabb kellett volna ezt mondanod – _vágott közbe Maggie. – _Akkor nem kezdünk el politizálni. Amúgy sem tehet semmit, túl sok az ember._

_De mi sem csinálhatunk semmit – _hívta fel rá a figyelmet Soul.

_Ti amúgy se, maximum mi – _vitatkozott azonnal Maggie.

_Végül is mindegy – _ismerte el Harry. – _A Rendből egyedül Sirius tájékoztat minket pár dologról._

_Szóval szükségünk van egy független informátorra is – _fejeztem be. – _Kérdés az, Blaise mennyire felel meg a követelményeknek._

_Mardekáros, aranyvérű… legalábbis azt hiszem, hogy aranyvérű, és elég ránézni – _sorolta Harry. – _Biztos, hogy tud valamit._

_De mit kér érte cserébe? – _Maggie rátapintott a lényegre.

– Pontosan mire lenne szükséged? – kérdezte. Kellemesen semlegesen. Akár egy született üzletember, és közben elkaptam, ahogy az ujjai közül egy pillanatra elővillan a pálcája, hogy egy hangtompító bűbájt vonjon körénk.

– Malfoy – válaszoltam őszintén. – Mekkora az esélye?

Blaise vetett rám egy fürkésző pillantást. – Már ő a miniszter. Nem hivatalosan, persze – tette hozzá, látva az arcomra kiülő döbbenetet. – Nem tudom, mennyire vagy tisztában a politikával, de az aranyvérűeknek némileg… nagyobb a befolyása, mint egy mezei varázslónak vagy boszorkánynak.

– Azt hiszem, sejtem, mire akarsz kilyukadni – húztam el a számat. – A szavazás mennyire kamu?

– Pont annyira, hogy csak a bennfentesek tudják. Malfoyt az aranyvérűek többsége támogatta. Már rég eldöntötték, hogy ő lesz a miniszter. Hivatalosan… ma este szavazza meg a Tanács.

– Tanács? – vontam össze a szemöldököm. – Mint a feloszlatott Varázsló Tanács?

– Pontosan. Gyorsan kapcsolsz. A szerepük némileg változott, de tény, hogy a mai napig ők döntik el valójában, ki legyen a… miniszter.

– Tehát ki legyen a bábjuk – fordítottam le. Ennek… volt értelme.

Csúnya dolog volt, de akkor is volt értelme.

Éreztem Harry nemtetszését.

_Hermione ki fog akadni _– jegyezte meg Soul.

_Az nem kifejezés – _morogta sötéten a fiú.

– Ha megszavazzák… onnantól kezdve Malfoy irányít? – kérdeztem.

Blaise bólintott. – Igen, bár nem hivatalosan, és a nyilvánosság előtt titkolva, de ő irányít. Ha pedig valami félresikerül, akkor úgy állítják majd be a sajtóban a helyzetet, hogy a Wizengamot és a Varázsló Bizottság kénytelen volt sürgősen leváltani Caramelt, és Malfoyt választották meg, mint ideiglenes minisztert.

Sóhajtottam, és megdörzsöltem a halántékom. – Ez… nagyon nem jó – ismertem el.

Ha Malfoynál lesz a hatalom, akkor tulajdonképpen Voldemort aszott kezébe kerül a varázsvilág egyik központja. A másik egyértelműen Kína. Kínában nincs demokrácia.

Jól ki fognak tehát jönni.

Amerika semmi. Amerika olyan, mint egy tinédzser. Még nem szerzett nevet, csak a mugli világban. Európa többi országa… nos, talán Franciaország és Németország, ami említésre méltó. De ellenfélként semmiképp. A többiek? Pláne.

– Nem – értett egyet Blaise.

_Kérdezd meg, hogy halálfaló-e – _szólalt meg hirtelen Harry.

_Még mit nem! – _fortyantam fel. – _Ez egy törékeny… ismeretség._

De nem tudtam nem a bal karja felé pislogni, amit sajnos észrevett. Ennyit a diszkrécióról.

– Nem vagyok halálfaló – mosolyodott el üzletemberszerűen. – Ahogy az anyám sem. Mi megúszásra játszunk.

Az arcára pillantottam, és nem értettem, mire akar kilyukadni.

– Támogatjuk mind a két oldalt. Pénzzel… információval…

Aha.

Ez már sokkal világosabb volt.

– Azt hiszem, nekünk pont erre lenne szükségünk – mondtam. Nem én akartam, Harry utasított, hogy csináljam ezt. Most ő volt a főnök. – Harry értékelné a segítséget.

Blaise „kellemesen semleges" mosolya ragadozómód kiszélesedett.

_Harry nem feltétlenül értékelné, de nincs más választása, mert ez az egyetlen használható forrás _– jegyezte meg a fiú. – _Amit tőlünk szerez, azt meg Voldemortnak adná át._

_Valószínűleg – _értettem egyet. _De Hermione is elmondaná, hogy ez egy remek ötlet, és hogy mennyire büszke rád._

_Fenntartásokkal._

_De elismerné. Ha pénz kell, támogatod Zambinit?_

_Nem pénz kell – _jelentette ki magabiztosan. – _Van neki elég, aranyvérű._

– Mennyire… _értékelné?_

Nevetségesen éreztem magam, amikor Harry gondolatát tolmácsoltam szó szerint, amit mintha nem is a fiú mondott volna.

– Amennyire csak szükséges.

Ez nagyon gáz… Nagyon-nagyon gáz… De nem volt mit tenni… Mert bár nem értettem hozzá, én voltam az egyetlen, aki jelen volt. Viszont Harry honnan szedte ezeket? Egy rossz filmből? Attól függetlenül, hogy Blaise nyilvánvalóan megkapta, amit akart, mert elégedetten biccentett.

_Siriustól, amúgy – _válaszolt a fiú.

_És Sirius honnan tud ilyesmit… ja, hogy aranyvérű._

– Erről szívesen tárgyalnék vele személyesen is.

Hogyan? Kiskorúak vagyunk, és iskolába járunk, _különböző kontinensen!_

De rájöttem, hogy végig erre ment ki a játék. Az elejétől kezdve, hogy hajlandó volt válaszolni a Lucius Malfoyos kérdésemre. Akciós ajánlat jövőbeni ügyfelei számára. Félig majdnem-mardekáros létem ellenére is túlzásnak éreztem ezt a csűrés-csavarást – de ez most úgyis Harryék dolga, nem igaz?

_Én se értek hozzá. Félig rögtönöztem – _szólalt meg Harry.

_Ez egy privát gondolat volt. Remélem, felfogod ennek a jelentőségét._

_Igen. Dühös vagy, mint mostanában mindig._

_Ez nem igaz!_

_De – _csatlakozott be Seth a beszélgetésbe, aki eddig annyira passzív résztvevő volt, hogy szerintem nem is figyelt. – _Nem bizony. Jobb dolgom is volt, mint a te valóra vált álmod kommentátoraként tetszelegni._

_Privát gondolatok. Pri-vát. Magánjellegű. Szeretném azt hinni, hogy a pajzsaimnak van némi hasznuk…_

_Nincs._

…_és nem turkáltok megállás nélkül a fejemben, de úgy tűnik, ez hiú remény._

– Rendben – bólintottam. – A téli szünet…

– Tökéletesen alkalmas lesz.

És ezzel lezártnak tekinthettük a témát, éppen időben, mivel a tanára, Lu… Lu… Nem, nem Lulu, hogy is hívták? Lumpsluck! Szóval ő éppen akkor kacsázott át hozzánk.

–Blaise, _drága fiam! – _mondta olyan hangsúllyal, mint aki szó szerint a srác eszmei értékét becsüli fel egy rabszolgapiacon. – És ki ez az elbűvölő ifjú hölgy?

Ifjú, oké. Az elbűvölőt megcáfolnám, bűbájtanból nem vagyok a toppon.

_Álltasd csak magad, te is tudod, hogy a másik értelemben is van mit csiszolni rajtad – _súgta Maggie.

_Ó, fogd be! – _motyogtam.

– Ő Aria Matthews – mutatott be Blaise. Anya sulykolt belém némi nem teljesen felesleges információt az etikettről. Általában a nőnek mutatják be elsőként a személyt. Kivéve, ha az a személy idős. Vagy nagy tekintélyű, de ebben nem voltam biztos. Lumpsluck mind a kettőnek tűnt. Így én lettem a bemutatott. – Tavaly évfolyamtársak voltunk és együtt dolgoztunk egy kísérleten.

Éles pillantást vetettem rá, de ő profi volt, még csak meg se rezdült.

– Aria, ő itt a bájitaloktatónk, Horatius Lumpsluck professzor.

Kényszeredetten kezet nyújtottam neki. Szuper. Másra sem vágyom…

Ezúttal már nem csak Blaise volt a „drága fiam", hanem engem is úgy vizsgált, mint egy tapasztalt kereskedő. Fúj.

_Túlreagálod – _sóhajtott Maggie.

_Annyira melodramatikus vagy – _csatlakozott Lissel.

_Tudod te egyáltalán, mit jelent az a szó? – _kérdeztem mogorván.

Felemelő hangulatomat szépen kezdték lerombolni apró megjegyzéseikkel.

Ez olyan igazságtalan!

– Valóban? Már hallottam rólad egyest-mást, és meg kell, mondjam… – kezdte, de ebben a pillanatban megérkezett a megmentőm, akinek a nevét se tudtam, és mágikusan felerősített hangjával véget vetett a meg sem kezdett beszélgetésnek:

– Kedves vendégeink, köszöntjük önöket a…

Blablabla. Nem törődtem a beszéddel, hiszen nem tartalmazott számomra érdemi információt, és Lumpsluck érdemei a bájitalszakmában ide vagy oda, inkább villámgyorsan és lehetőleg észrevétlenül elslisszoltam Nate-ék felé. Blaise csak egy gunyoros pillantással díjazta igyekezetemet, máskülönben nem szólt.

Nate és Adam szintén úgy tett, mint akiket leköt a beszéd, de közben láttam, hogy a takarásban kő-papír-ollóznak. Egy ilyen egyszerű mugli játékot látni az elmúlt percekben történtek után maga volt a felüdülés.

– Sziasztok – motyogtam oda nekik. – A tanárod hátborzongató – súgtam Nate-nek címezve.

– Lumpsluck? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Csak szereti gyűjteni a hírességeket és a tehetségeket.

– És te melyik vagy?

– Mindkettő, természetesen. Bár utóbbi jelen pillanatban sajnos csak iskolán belül.

– Nyertem – jelentette be közben Adam. Ő követ mutatott, Nate ollót. – Hetvenkilenc-hetvenhatra vezetek.

– Francba… – motyogta Nate. – Visszavágót. Most.

– És most felkérném Vanda Cornell mestert, hogy nyissa meg az idei konferenciát – szavalta a beszélő varázsló.

A fent említett Vanda Cornell magasra emelt fővel sétált ki. Ősz haja rövid volt, akár az enyém, a szeme olyan méregzöld, mint a bájital, amit feltalált. Hatásos fellépése unalmas beszédet sejtetett.

– Tisztelt kollégáim – kezdte, de valaki a szavába vágott a tömegből. Három szót mondott, de azok, Vanda Cornell el sem mondott szónoklatával ellentétben borzasztóan hatásosak voltak:

– _AVADA KEDAVRA! – _Az átok telibe kapta Cornell mestert. Egy pillanatra mindenkiben bennrekedt a levegő. – _Morsmorde!_

És a pódium felett megjelent a Sötét Jegy.

Egy hosszú pillanatig senki sem mozdult, és a csendben tisztán lehetett hallani a több tucat hoppanálást, ami visszhangzott a nagy teremben.

Na, és EKKOR tört ki a pánik.

Nagyjából vagy ötven fekete köpönyeges alak hoppanált ugyan ide, és a vendégek egyértelműen minimum négyszeres túlerőben voltak, mégis, már az első hullám ledöntötte a felüket a lábukról. Akiknek sikerült időben összeszedniük magukat, vagy egymást taposva igyekeztek a kijárat felé, vagy hevenyészett pajzzsal próbálták eltéríteni a feléjük repülő átkokat.

Egyszóval pillanatok alatt a káosz kellős közepén találtam magam, valami isteni csoda folytán még magamnál és állva, Harry pedig máris a segítségemre sietett:

_Hoppanálj! Ha nem működik, a fal mellé! – _utasított Harry, és most először jutott az eszembe, hogy tulajdonképpen az aurorképzés talán erre is felkészítette őket.

A hoppanálás nem működött, de valahogy nem tudtam ezen meglepődni. Nem is lett volna rá időm, Nate már megragadta a kezem, és a fal felé kezdett rángatni. Alig választott el minket pár lépés, mégis legalább ötször belém ütközött valaki. Megkönnyebbülten lélegeztem fel, ahogy odaértünk. Adam csak pár másodperccel lemaradva követett minket.

– Mégis mi a franc ez? – morogta.

Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy a franc helyett igazából egy másik f-betűs jelzőt alkalmazna, de nem viszi rá a lélek.

– Azt hiszem, egy támadás – állapította meg fapofával Nate, épphogy csak túlkiabálva a zajt. – Még jó, hogy nincsenek vérfarkasok meg óriások.

Ja, igen, roxforti veterán.

– Nem akarom tudni – tátogta nekem Adam, amikor épp kommentáltam volna a dolgot. Harry is egyetértett vele.

_Ne most! Tűnjetek el onnan!_

_És lehetőleg ne sérülj meg, mert nem tudod meggyógyítani magad – _tette hozzá Seth.

_Már szóltunk Siriusnak, hogy értesítse a Rendet – _folytatta Harry.

_De te ugye nem szándékozol idejönni? – _kérdeztem mogorván.

Harry hallgatott. – _Nem – _válaszolt végül mogorván. – _Még nem._

_Majd se – _mondtam. – _Még a végén megjelenik itt Voldemort, és ezúttal Dumbledore elég messze van, hogy segítsen…_

_Oké, oké, felfogtam. Olyan vagy, mint Hermione._

_Feleannyira se okos, de azért kösz a bókot._

Harry mintha elmosolyodott volna egy kicsit. Aztán éreztem, hogy ott, a távolinak tűnő New York szívében elkomorodik.

_Van egy tervünk, hogy többet tudjunk meg a helyzetről, de elég veszélyes. Most csak juss ki onnan._

_Kedves, hogy aggódsz._

_Miért ne tenném?_

Nem válaszoltam, csak egy gondolatbeli vállvonogatással adtam a tudtára, hogy megjegyzésemet pillanatnyi elmebaj szülte.

Adam az utolsó pillanatban rántott el egy átok elől.

– Ne bambulj! – szólt rám Nate.

Szétnéztem. Csupán két kijárat volt: amin mi jöttünk be, és ami a csarnokba vezet, majd ki, a parkba, ahonnan eljuthatunk a szállodába, vagy bárhova, a másik a személyzeti, elrejtve a pódium árnyékában, és kábé ugyanolyan messze, mint a csarnok.

– _Protego! – _kiáltotta Adam, félig-meddig eltérítve egy vörös átkot. –Fenébe, Ria, nincs valami hordozható védelmed?

– A fenébe is, most nincs erre idő! – vágtam vissza, és a kisebbik ajtóra mutattam. – Tűnjünk már el!

A hangom még nekem is pánikba esettnek tűnt, és a legnagyobb jóindulattal se lehetett nyugodtnak nevezni. Szívás.

Ha fejre állok se tudnám megmondani, hogy jutottunk át. Maradtak meg képek, mint hogy egy halálfaló Avadát ordít ránk, de az első szótagnál Nate gyomorszájon vágja, annyira sietne… Aztán egy eltévedt átok súrolja Adamet, akinek a karján egy csúnya, véres csík marad… meg én kétszer elcsúszok valami folyadékon, a vadiúj talárom tönkremegy, de akkor sem vagyok hajlandó megnézni, hogy csak a fal melletti asztalokon sorakozó egyik puncsos tál tartalma volt a vétkes, vagy valami egészen más.

Az ajtó zárva volt, de addigra már sikerült olyan, a hisztériával határos állapotba süllyednem, hogy már nem érdekelt, hogyan, csak ki akartam jutni innen.

– _Bombarda!_

Volt nagy bumm, meg minden. Nate minden megjegyzés nélkül lökött ki rajta…

Fehér folyosóra értünk, amin az égvilágon senki sem tartózkodott. Miért? Mindenki menekülni próbált, miért nem jött erre senki? Pontosabban hová tűntek? A folyosó rövid volt, és a végén látszott a nagy konyha, ahol valószínűleg házimanók dolgoztak, mivel minden olyan alacsonyan volt… de semmi mozgás. Semmilyen lényé.

– Srácok – szólalt meg halkan Adam. – Nézzétek.

Ránéztem, de ő a hátunk mögé bámult. Megfordultam, és először nem értettem mire gondolt – de aztán leesett, és…

Eddig nem tudtam, hogy ilyen mértékben képes halálra rémíteni egy tökéletesen ép ajtó, de… Az egész folyosó tökéletes tisztasága, a csend és a fényár egyszerűen sok volt.

És mögöttünk nem a hatalmas díszterem látszott, hanem az ajtó, fehéren és makulátlanul – igen, az az ajtó, amit az előbb robbantottam be.

– Regenerálódhat egy épület? – kérdezte halkan Nate.

– Nem – vágta rá azonnal Adam. – Ilyen gyorsasággal legalábbis.

– Nézzük a jó oldalát. Nem jöhetnek utánunk – próbálkoztam reszketegen.

_Harry! Mikor jön az erősítés?_

Süket csend. Semmi válasz. Aztán rájöttem, hogy se Seth, se Harry jelenlétét nem érzem. Se Soulét, se Lisselét.

_Maggie? Mi történt?_

Se az övét. Se a pálcámban lakó szellemét. Az agyamban süket csönd honolt, olyan, amire azóta vágytam, amióta ez az egész őrület elkezdődött – most viszont olyan volt, mintha az agyamból hiányozna velük együtt egy darab.

Egyedül voltam.

Teljesen, tökéletesen egyedül.

Igyekeztem mélyeket lélegezni, és nem sokkot kapni, de a rettegés egyre jobban elborított. A pálca a kezemben – csak egy darab bot – üres volt. Nem éreztem benne semmit.

Ami azt illeti, egy darab mágiafoszlányt sem érzékeltem, se közel, se távol.

– Nate – böktem meg. – Varázsolj valamit.

Úgy nézett rám, mint egy eszelősre.

– Miért?

– Csak csináld! Egy Lumost, vagy bármit, ami eszedbe jut! _Kérlek! _– próbálkoztam a varázsszóval.

Nate egy pillanatig habozott, aztán intett a pálcájával.

Semmi sem történt. Megint intett, ezúttal se, harmadjára pedig már hangosan is próbálkozott:

– _Aguamenti!_

Hogy miért pont elárasztani akarta a folyosót, nem tudnám megmondani. Lehet, csak fel akart vágni. De mindegy, mert úgyse működött.

– _Lumos!_

Semmi.

Olyanok voltunk, mint egy csapat bottal hadonászó mugli tinédzser, bezárva egy fehér folyosóra. Vagy egy diliházba.

Hátraléptem, hogy jobban körülnézhessek, és belerúgtam valamibe.

Az egész morbid színjáték kezdett igazán csavartnak tűnni. Mintha Alice lennék egy elmebeteg Csodaországban.

A kocka volt ott. Ugyanolyan szürkén és jelöletlenül, pedig tisztában voltam azzal, hogy a Maaike kollégiumában hagytam. Az éjjeliszekrény fiókjában. Nem csomagoltam be.

_Nem lehetett itt._

És bár a fejemben egy hang se próbált győzködni, hogy nem vagyok az, még sosem éreztem magam ennyire _őrültnek._

– Nyugi – tette a vállamra a kezét Adam. Ő pillanatok alatt összeszedte magát. – Van olyan pajzs, ami blokkolja a mágia használatát?

– Magát a mágiát blokkolja – javítottam ki. – Nem tudom – tettem hozzá szerencsétlenül. – Azt hiszem, nincs. Ilyen legalábbis.

Felvettem a kockát. Ezúttal az a gusztustalan visszatükröződés elmaradt. Nem éreztem semmit. Megforgattam, de semmi sem változott rajta.

Eltűnt volna a varázserőm? De hogyan? Miért lettem olyan, mint egy mugli?

De valahogy tudtam, hogy nem ez a helyzet. Az egyszerűen képtelenség – már csak azért is, mert az eddig ismert esetek szerint ez a folyamat enyhén szólva is halálos. És akkor Maggie miért tűnt el? Miért nem hallom?

– Az ajtó sem nyílik – közölte Nate mögöttünk mogorván. – Nincs más út, csak előre – intett.

A mellkasomhoz szorítottam a kockát, és elindultunk.

A konyha üres volt. Sehol egy lélek. Ablak nem volt, hát néma csendben továbbmentünk, a pálcánkat szorongatva, amik továbbra sem működtek. Néha én próbáltam elérni Maggie-éket, de semmi sem történt. Mintha egy másik világba zártak volna minket.

Tiszta Alice Csodaországban, a la Morbid.

A konyhából egy raktáron át kijutottunk a szabadba.

És ami ott volt, az nem Boston volt. Még csak nem is Amerika vagy a világ.

Nagyon nem.

– Oké – kezdte lassan Adam. – Létezik, hogy időutaztunk?

Az ég vörös volt, a nap pedig hatalmas, és az egész látóhatárt beborította. Narancsszín volt, de nem égetett, és könnyedén bele tudtam nézni. Úgy tűnt, egy végtelen fennsíkon vagyunk, úgy az apokalipszis után pár évszázaddal. Sehol egy lélek, csak fekete síkság meg vörös ég, meg füst és tűz.

Nagyon romantikus volt.

– Ti mit kerestek itt? – csattant mögöttünk egy hang.

Villámgyorsan megfordultunk, én kis híján elvesztettem az egyensúlyomat.

Mögöttünk elméletileg annak a helynek kellett volna lennie, ahonnan kijöttünk, de már meg sem lepődtem azon igazán, hogy csak egy fölénk magasodó trónszék volt ott. Hermione biztos a monumentális szóval jellemezte volna azt a fekete fém förmedvényt, amiben egy nő trónolt.

Vagy lány. A korát nem igazán voltam képes megállapítani. Fekete haja hosszan omlott alá, bőven túllógott a bokáján, és arany szemeivel úgy bámult bennünket, mint egy érdekes kísérleti nyulat.

Hátborzongató volt. A pillantása a kezemben lévő kockára tévedt, majd elégedetten biccentett.

– Ezek szerint működött – mondta csak úgy, magának. – Már azt hittem, megint valami ostoba halandó tévedt birodalmamba – sóhajtott mogorván. Hangsúlya kétséget sem hagyott afelől, hogy mennyire megerőltetőnek tartaná ez esetben társaságunkat.

Egyikünk se szólalt. Tulajdonképpen magamat még értettem, elég sok sokkon mentem keresztül az elmúlt órában, hát mi a srácok kifogá…

Ahogy oldalra pillantottam, azonnal megállapítottam, hogy igen, van kifogásuk, mégpedig az előttünk trónoló hölgyemény. Adam igyekezett nem odanézni, Nate vele ellenben folyamatosan őt stírölte.

Adam nagyon aranyosan viselkedett. Nate érthető módon nem.

Újra odanéztem, és kénytelen voltam megállapítani, hogy igen, a nő nagyon szép. Sőt, gyönyörű. Tökéletes arc, tökéletes hófehér bőr. Kellően mélyen dekoltált selyemköltemény.

Amúgy meg mezítláb volt.

– Üdv Ég Leánya – köszöntött engem. Elszakítottam a bokájáról a pillantásom, és nem, továbbra sem voltam képes meglepődni azon, hogy ismer. Vagy legalábbis azt a személyt, akit úgymond képviselek, vagy mi. Vagyis Ég Leányát. Nem Aria Matthewst. – Lady Aaliyah vagyok, e vidék úrnője.

És mégis min uralkodik? Az égvilágon semmit sem láttam itt.

– Mit csináltál velünk? – kérdeztem inkább. – Miért nem tudunk varázsolni.

A Lady összevont szemöldökkel jutalmazta közbeszólásomat, majd rögtön fel is vidult – ki tudja, mi okból.

– Ó, amiatt ne aggódj. Mint mondtam, ez az én vidékem. Itt én parancsolok, és így egyszerűbb tárgyalni. Majd ha úgy hozza a szükség, visszaadom nektek.

Adam végre felnézett, és élesen végigmérte a nőt, de nem szólt. Én se. Mégis ki a fene ez, hogy erre képes?! Vagy legalábbis elméletileg, a saját bevallása szerint…

– Tomnak amúgy is csak a Szélrózsa kell a Kulcshoz – folytatta. – Persze ő nem tudhatta, hogy a Szélrózsa meg a hordozójához siet, amint az megszabadul minden mágikus nyűgtől… –Ismét sóhajtott, és egy pillanatra merengve bámult le ránk, de aztán összeszedte magát, és újra elmosolyodott. – Nos, munkára! Én teljesítem az alku rám eső részét, Tom meg biztosítja seregeim utánpótlását. Igazán kedves tőle, nem?

– Ki az a Tom? – kérdezte Nate lazán.

Lady Aa… – öhm… Aline? Nem… Aaliyah! – úgy nézett a fiúra, mint aki először veszi észre, hogy a még mások is vannak itt.

– Hát Tom Gomold. Vagy Denem, de végül is, mindegy… – legyintett lezseren.

Elsápadtam. És ha eddig nem is teljesen, most aztán végkép rettegni kezdtem.

– Tom Denem? – suttogtam. Harrytől hallottam ezt a nevet. Azóta senkitől, amennyire vissza tudtam emlékezni.

És csak egyszer. De az ilyesmit nehéz elfelejteni.

– Az meg mégis ki? – súgta nekem Adam.

Nyeltem egyet.

– Voldemort – válaszoltam. – Tom Denem mostani neve Voldemort.

Aaliyah lebiggyesztette ajkait.

– Őszintén szólva, nekem már csak Tom marad – vont vállat. – Nem is igazán tehet ellene semmit… Voldemort, micsoda fellengzős név – morogta magának.

Ő, akit Aaliyah-nak hívnak.

– De hát a boszorkány ne is számítson másra egy Gomoldtól. De eltértünk a tárgytól – fordult vissza újra felénk. – Ideadnád a Szélrózsát? – kérdezte.

– Nincs nálunk – válaszoltam.

„_A harmadik: a Szélrózsa nálatok van."_

Lady Aaliyah legyintett.

– Ostobaság. Ott van a kezedben.

Ujjaim a kockára szorultak. Ez lenne? Képtelenség. Vagy mégsem?

Láttam a fiúk arcán, hogy elvesztették a beszélgetés fonalát, én pedig önző módon arra gondoltam, mennyivel jobb lenne Sethtel, Ronnal vagy Harryvel bezárva lenni. Ők legalább értenék, miről van szó…

– Ez nem a Szélrózsa. Nem _lehet _az.

– Dehogynem. Ez a Szélrózsa. Szögletes, szürke, jelöletlen. Ég Leánya a hordozója. Pont, ahogy megjósolták – sorolta a tényeket.

– Nem jósolták meg sehol – vontam össze a szemöldököm. Ha így lenne, már tuti értesültünk volna róla.

De a Ladyt nem lombozta le ez.

– Dehogynem. Még régen. Mostanra. Ott voltam, amikor megtörtént.

Erre nem tudtam mit válaszolni.

– Persze honnan is tudnád, mikor még a Szélrózsa működését se érted… A legjobb lenne, ha ideadnád. És utána mehettek.

– Ha nem? – kérdeztem.

Lady Aaliyah arcára kiült a csodálkozás.

– Miért ne adnád ide?

– Hát… mert nem akarom? – tippeltem óvatosan.

– Nem tudsz semmit kezdeni vele. Túl sok a mágiád, csak kötődsz hozzá, hogy elvidd a Kulcshoz. Csak ő tudja használni.

Lady Aaliyah borzasztóan közlékenynek tűnt.

– Miért kell Voldemortnak a Szélrózsa? Különben is, honnan értesült róla? És hogy találná meg a Kulcsot, ha nekem kell elvinnem?

– Tomot – javított ki a nő. – A Voldemort fellengzős. A jelenlétemben használd a társaiddal a Tom nevet. Mellesleg meg nem tartozom magyarázattal. A sötét mágia határtalan, Ég Leánya. Bár ezt te és a társaid nem érthetitek.

Ezúttal a társakat biztosan nem Nate-re és Adamre értette.

A nő megigazgatta a selyemruháját, aztán kecsesen felemelkedett. Nem tévedtem, a haja tényleg hosszú volt, ahogy lelépkedett a lépcsőn, úgy húzta maga után. A szerencsés…

_Harry! – _próbálkoztam ismét, hiába. – _Harry!_

Pont ilyenkor, amikor értesíteni tudtam volna őket…

– A Szélrózsa a térkép, a Kulcs használja. Mind a ketten kellenek ahhoz, hogy Tom megtalálja a hőn áhított hatalmát. Én idehoztalak téged, te ideadod nekem, én odaadom neki, ő pedig megfizet engem egy-két századdal.

– Az egész támadás ezért lett megrendezve? – kérdezte hirtelen Adam. – Egy kockáért?

Lady Aaliyah megállt előttünk és felnézett ránk. Meglepődtem azon, mennyire alacsony. Így közelről egészen gyermekinek tűnt.

– Nem vagyok gondolatolvasó, nem ismerem Tom észjárását. Biztos azt hitte, elég, ha lenyomozza a helyet, ahol a Szélrózsa van, és már meg is oldotta a problémát. De persze bebiztosította magát. Én mondtam, hogy a hordozót kell előbb elkapni – villant meg a szeme, azután várakozva kinyújtotta a kezét. – Kérem a Szélrózsát.

Próbáltam rendezni a gondolataimat. A támadás a kocka miatt volt. Amit amúgy otthagytam a szobában, így nincs semmi értelme… vagy követett volna? Hogyan? Véletlenül bekerülhetett a csomagba, Voldemort fekete mágiával lenyomozta, a kocka hozzám menekült, én viszont addigra ennek a nőnek a… világába lettem bezárva.

Ez így bonyolult.

Ha viszont Voldemort csak példát akart statuálni egy nemzetközi rendezvényen, akkor érthetőbb a dolog. Csak véletlen volt, hogy én is részt vettem rajta. Nem én voltam a célpont.

Nem én. A kocka. A Szélrózsa.

Még jobban magamhoz akartam szorítani, de már nem volt a kezemben. A karom kinyújtva volt, a kocka pedig ott pihent Lady Aaliyah tökéletes, hosszú ujjai között.

– Köszönöm – mosolygott rám. Nate és Adam értetlenül meredtek rám, és én se tudtam, mi történt. Miért adtam oda?

Vissza akartam kaparintani, de a testem nem mozdult. Lady Aaliyah tűnődve végigsimított a kockán.

– Gyönyörű, nem? – kérdezte, csak úgy a semmitől. – Végre nálam van… megkapom a seregem… leigázhatom az átkozottakat…

Nem tudtam megszólalni.

– És most menjetek – intett nekünk, a világ pedig egész egyszerűen összeomlott.

Mire képes voltam kinyitni a szemem, már az ismerős égboltot bámultam, csillagok nélkül, fényszennyezéssel meg mindennel. Sehol a hatalmas nap, kiégett síkság vagy vörös égbolt.

– Ria! – rázogatott Adam.

Felnéztem rá.

– Mondd, hogy leütöttek és álmodtam Aaliyah-t… – motyogtam.

Adam megrázta a fejét.

– Nem tudom, milyen varázslat volt, de…

_RIA! – _további mondandóját elnyomta Maggie visítása. – _Ria!_

_Hol voltál?_

_Harry?_

Nagyon megnyugtató volt hallani a hangjukat.

_Hogy-hogy hol voltam?_

_Eltűntél – _közölte Seth. – _Három teljes órára eltűntél a képből. Azt mondják, Bostonban már vége a támadásnak, több halálos áldozat van, és…_

_Egy pillanatig azt hittük, meghaltál – _szipogta Lissel.

Akkor nem álom volt, és nem is egy fejre esés okozta hallucináció. Akkor viszont…

_Voldemortnál van a Szélrózsa! – _közöltem velük rémülten. – _Valami fura nő szedte el tőlem, nem tudom, hogyan, én túl hosszú meg bonyolult, de Voldemort tudott valahonnan a Szélrózsáról! Meg a Kulcsról, és most a Kulcsot fogja megkeresni a kocka alapján – _hadartam. – _A kocka volt a Szélrózsa…_

_Ez biztos? – _kérdezte Seth.

_Száz százalék, fogd már fel! – _csattantam fel.

– _Ria! – _Nate kiáltása rángatott vissza a valóságba.

– Jól vagyok – válaszoltam. – Vissza… keresnünk kellene valakit.

– Én is ezt mondtam az előbb – vetett rám egy furcsa pillantást Nate.

Zavartan vállat vontam.

_Majd találkozunk – _közöltem velük óvatosan.

_Gyere ma vissza. Hermionének van egy ötlete – _szólalt meg Harry.

Csak egy okéra futotta, ahogy feltápászkodtam.

– Hoppanáljunk? – kérdeztem. – Vissza a szállodába?

A környék ugyanis, ahol a Lady kidobott minket, nem tűnt ismerősnek. Nate biccentett, és a kezét nyújtotta nekünk. Egy pillanatra kísértést éreztem, hogy felvilágosítsam, egyedül is tudok hoppanálni, de aztán rájöttem, hogy nem számít, úgy sincs engedélyem.

_Örülök, hogy visszajöttél – _suttogta Maggie.

Gyengéden megsimogattam a pálcám, mire halvány szikrák törtek elő a hegyéből. Újra éreztem a mágiát benne, magamban, a karomra festett rúnákban, mindenhol. Megnyugtató volt… és ijesztő is, hogy ennyire függök tőle.

Megragadtam Nate kezét, azután pedig egy pukkanással mindhárman eltűntünk.


	24. Lebukás

**24\. fejezet: Lebukás**

A szállodában kikérdezett minket pár auror, aztán elengedtek. Ezúttal nem néztek terroristának vagy bárminek. A Nemzetközi Bájitalkonferenciát értelemszerűen felfüggesztették.

Sajnáltam volna, de már arra sem volt erőm.

Lucinda nem volt a szobánkban. Sőt, az iskolából csak én és Adam kerültünk elő eddig a diákok közül élve. Mivel a hoppanálásgátló bűbáj hatósugara túlságosan nagy volt, az emberek igyekeztek futva menekülni, ki tudja, merre. Kint halálfalók és dementorok várták őket. Bent halálfalók.

Voldemort nem bukkant fel.

Haza akartam menni, de azt mondták, maradjak reggelig. Reméltem, az a pár óra már úgyse számít, ráadásul túl fáradt voltam a tiltakozáshoz – pedig alig harcoltam, mégis úgy éreztem magam, mint egy kifacsart szivacs.

Zavaros volt minden, ettől a hordozó dologtól egészen a kocka sarkáig. Mégis valahogy érthető is volt egyben. Azt hiszem. Nem vagyok benne biztos.

Valahogy azonban elkerültem a világunkból Aaliyah-hoz. Hogy csinálta? Hogy volt erre képes egy nő? Aki ismerte Voldemortot. Tom Denemet. Szövetséget kötöttek.

Így belegondolva, mennyi esélyünk van nekünk?

Másnapra előkerült még Lucinda. Theron professzor túlélte, és kiderült, hogy két hetedévesnek sikerült kijutniuk a hoppanálás-gátlón túlra, ahonnan el tudtak menekülni, de a többiek…

Nos, egy részük nem élte túl. A másik részük…

A másik részük nem tudta elvégezni a Patrónus-bűbájt.

Borzalmasan éreztem magam. Reggel még találkoztam Nate-tel. Megkérdeztem, marad-e Amerikában.

– Elméletileg nem kellene – mondta. – Lumpsluckot senki sem látta azóta, és csak mi ketten jöttünk Blaise-zel.

Kicsit bűntudatom volt, amikor eszembe jutott, hogy tulajdonképpen egyszer sem gondoltam arra, a srác túlélte-e. Az egész éjszaka túlságosan is szürreális volt ahhoz, hogy Lady Aaliyah jelentőségén túl másra is képes legyek koncentrálni.

– Mivel én nagykorú vagyok, elméletileg azt csinálok, amit akarok, de… Dumbledore professzor írt, hogy maradjunk, amíg Piton megérkezik.

Tényleg. Piton a házvezető tanáruk…

– Idejön? – kérdeztem.

– Aha – válaszolta fásultan Nate. – Amúgy is… beszélni akarok valamiről az igazgatóval. Szóval Piton legalább elvihet hozzá.

Miről? De nem kérdeztem meg. Talán Nate miatt, aki olyan komor volt, mint amilyennek még sosem láttam. És kizártnak tartottam, hogy a Lady Aaliyah-val való találkozás viselte volna meg ennyire.

– Figyelj… arról a nőről lenne szó. Hallgatnál róla? – kérdeztem azért még.

Nate egy nagyon hosszú másodpercig rám meredt.

– Gőzöm sincs, mibe keveredtél, Matthews – válaszolta végül, és ezt ígéretnek vettem.

Blaise-zel is összefutottam visszafelé. Ő is nyúzottnak tűnt, a szeme alatt karikák sötétlettek. Valahogy az volt az érzésem, hogy ha annyira információhajhász az anyjával együtt, akkor tudott erről a támadásról. Talán csak a feddhetetlenség miatt maradt ott.

Mindenesetre, akár tudott róla előre, akár nem, megviselte.

– Szia – köszöntem.

– Helló.

Hallgattunk egy darabig.

– Ti is itt szálltatok meg tegnap? – kérdeztem végül.

– Igen.

Újabb szünet következett.

– Sok sikert a bájitalvizsgához – mondtam végül, és rámosolyogtam. – Szünet alatt találkozunk.

_Tehát még mindig áll az alku – _állapította meg Harry.

_A te alkud _– pontosítottam.

_Hát igen, ez van… Hermione amúgy utánanéz ennek a nőnek. Aaliyah, ugye? Bár eddig semmit sem talált róla._

_Neked most nem órád lenne? – _kérdezte Maggie hirtelen.

_Átváltoztatástan van – _vont vállat, mintha ez mindent megmagyarázna.

_Tehát én végzem a munkát, ő meg jelen pillanatban csak integet a pálcájával – _fordított Soul.

_Otthon majd beszélünk. Írunk Skynak meg Miley-nak. Az Ebrithyl még mindig a legnagyobb könyvtár a világon._

Elköszöntem Blaise-től, és visszaindultam a szobába. Lucinda már becsomagolt, az ágyon ült, és iszonyúan vörös volt a szeme. Nem volt hajlandó rám nézni, én pedig nem erőltettem rá a társaságom, inkább belegyömöszöltem talárom maradványait a táskámba a többi cuccomra, amit elő sem vettem. Aztán együtt lesétáltunk a hallba.

Theron professzor már várt minket. Ami azt illeti, nem csak ő.

Távolabb Piton professzor várakozott. Ő semmit sem változott fél év alatt, a haja ugyanolyan zsíros volt, a szeme alatt mintha karikák húzódtak volna. Egyszóval úgy festett, mint aki éjszakázott, de nagyon.

És annak fényében, hogy kém volt, meg sem lepődtem volna azon, ha kiderül, éjszaka kénytelen volt ő is részt venni ebben az egész értelmetlen támadásban.

Gondoltam, köszönök neki, de Nate hátulról beelőzött engem, és ő jobb társaságnak bizonyult a múltban, mint egy prof, aki kötekedős, ellenben hajlandó ajánlólevelet írni a bájitalmesteri vizsgára.

Szerintem akkor McGalagony professzor csak kizsarolta tőle. Bár az olyan mardekáros. De akkor is.

Ez egy lehetséges opció volt.

– Ezek mik? – bökött a karomra, ahol még mindig látszottak a tegnapi rúnáim. Nos, paranoia ide vagy oda, nem sok hasznukat vettem… Azt hiszem, bővítenem kellene a tudástáram. Ennyi egyszerűen nem elég.

Vajon most is Griffendél és Mardekár között vacillálna a Süveg, vagy már kategorikusan a Hollóhátba küldene?

Egyáltalán Hermionét, Ront és Harryt visszatenné a Griffendélbe?

Harryben nem voltam teljesen biztos. Szerintem a Mardekár egyre jelentősebb opciónak tűnt.

_Szerintem is – _kotyogott Soul. – _De ő soha nem ismerné el._

Harry duzzogva elismerte, hogy így van, nem ismeri be.

– Ó… hát izé, szertartásmesternek tanulok, miután kiderült, hogy a gyógyítás lehetetlen a számomra. Nem tudom, Amu említette-e, vagy esetleg Ginny… – Mert nekik írtam levelet, viszont Nate-nek nem. Talán kellett volna. – Szóval tanonc-rendszerben tanulok, Ray White-tól.

A szemem sarkából láttam, hogy Piton prof szemei a szertartásmester dologra összeszűkülnek. Persze, Voldemort a legutóbbi háborúban irtotta őket. Biztosan értékes ez az információ, mindkét fél számára.

– Szertartásmesternek? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Nate. – Sosem hallottam ilyesmiről. Csak nem másokat fogsz _összeadni?_

A gúnyos mosoly az arcán irritált.

– Azt is – mondtam. – De elég sokoldalú a dolog. Majd ha véletlenül összefutunk egyszer, tartok bemutatót.

Nate elvigyorodott. – Persze, nekem meg majd leesik az állam, mi? – érdeklődött.

– Azt garantálom. Nagyon el vagyok szállva magamtól, szóval a kedvedért nagylelkű leszek, és olyat látsz majd, amit még sose – nyújtottam rá a nyelvem. Tudom, hogy gyerekes. Tudom. Tényleg.

De legalább őszinte voltam.

Nate egy apró fintorral jutalmazott, majd a közeledő Piton felé fordult.

– Professzor – köszönt kimérten.

– Jó napot, professzor – motyogtam.

– Miss Matthews, Mr. Russel – válaszolta.

A Russelről hirtelen eszembe jutott a legújabb russel-generáció. A kis drágáim. És ami a legszebb az egészben, névadójuk még csak nem is tud erről… És tavalyi tanárom se. Csak Adam és Theron professzor…

Apropó, _jelenlegi _tanárom. Két gyors lépéssel mellettünk termett.

– Piton – köszönt hidegen.

– Theron – viszonozta amaz.

Ha vak vagyok, akkor is megérzem a feszültséget, amit ez a kettő okozott. Úgy meredtek egymásra, mint két mester, akik azt méricskélik, melyik testrészt lehetne legjobban felhasználni a következő főzethez.

Nagyon utálták egymást, és ezt még _én is _észrevettem.

De mielőtt tettlegességig fajult volna a helyzet, meglett a többi diákunk is. Vagy Lucinda és Adam. Az a két hetedéves már rég hazament, lévén nagykorú meg minden. Szánalmasan festhetett kis csoportunk, és bennem akkor tudatosult másodjára, hogy mekkora mázlista vagyok, hogy csak Aaliyah-val kellett szembenéznem, és nem egy hadseregnyi dementorral. Patrónus-bűbájt csak Harry tudott végezni, én sosem próbáltam, és nem is voltam benne biztos, hogy egy eléggé erős szentiment… boldog emléket képes lennék felidézni ahhoz, hogy működjön. Én alapjáraton boldog vagyok – most perpillanat nem igazán, de amúgy tényleg –, így elég nehéz szelektálni.

Honnan tudjam, mikor voltam a _leg_boldogabb?

Nevetséges.

Lehet, a boldogságfaktorom mégiscsak lejjebb csúszott…

Theron minden átmenet nélkül fordított hátat a másiknak, mintha nem éppen az előző pillanatban tervezték volna egymás igen részletes halálát… Sőt, mintha az a rövidke „üdvözlés" sem történt volna meg.

– Indulás – intett nekünk, és arrébb trappolt.

Búcsút intettem nekik, és Adamék után trappoltam.

Ennél szánalmasabban még sosem köszöntem el. És közben tudtam, hogy Piton szeme továbbra is figyelemmel kísér – és azt is, hogy főleg a karomon lévő rúnákra koncentrál.

Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy ez a dolog nem fog ennyiben maradni.

* * *

Másnap mindannyian a könyvtárban kötöttünk ki. Még Seth is.

Lady Aaliyah olyan ismeretlen volt az egyenletben, amit villámgyorsan kellett tisztázni, különben felborítja az egyensúlyt. Nem tudtuk, mi ő, mire képes, csak azt, hogy nagyon erős, és hogy hármunkat csak úgy kiszedett a világból. Szó szerint.

Hermione és Maya a digitalizált részlegben böngésztek, számítógép monitorára meresztették a szemüket, és igyekeztek a katalógusok szerint úgy szelektálni a keresést, hogy az minél eredményesebb legyen.

Mi többiek pedig vagy az általuk kikeresett anyagot kutattuk fel, vagy egyéni felderítőútra indultunk. Senkit nem érdekelt, hogy hétköznap van, és tulajdonképpen házit, esszét meg ki tudja, mit kéne még írnunk. Ötig átnéztünk és elvetettünk tucatnyi könyvet. Zárásig maradtunk, aztán kikölcsönöztük a lehetséges jelölteket, és átmentünk a kollégiumba.

Seth ismert egy üres termet, ahova bevetettük magunkat. Én mellette kötöttem ki, és mindketten egy-egy hatalmas kódexszel küszködtünk egy darabig. Nekem a végére már fájt a szemem – és a kapcsolatunknak hála szerintem nekik is. Maya volt az első, aki becsapta a saját könyvét.

– Kész. Én ma már nem bírom tovább – jelentette be mogorván. – El sem hiszem, hogy egy pszichopata csaj után kutatunk.

– Tulajdonképpen normális volt – jegyeztem meg óvatosan. – Épp csak… furcsa? Ijesztő? Veszélyes? Kicsit gyerekes?

– Döntsd el, micsoda – motyogta Ron. – Komolyan azt várod el, hogy az emléked alapján találjunk meg egy képet?

Igen, látták az egészet, az elejétől a végéig. Merengő sajnos nem volt kéznél, így a macerásabb kapcsolati módszert kellett alkalmaznunk. Nem felemelő, de használható. Én egy fejfájást kaptam, Hermione, Maya és Ron pedig egy arcot.

És most Ron nézegette az egyik ősöreg lexikon lapjain a szöveget és a hozzájuk csatolt képeket, régi aranyvérű famíliák hírhedt tagjairól.

Mindannyian szenvedtünk. Nekem aludni támadt kedvem, mert pont elég volt egy napon keresztül látni a szánakozó tekinteteket, meg a többit, amit mi, túlélők kaptunk… Szóval igen, köszönöm, nem kellett több.

– Nem mindegy, micsoda? – kérdeztem. – Úgyse a gyerekes címszó alatt lesz meg.

– Női Don Quijote? – érdeklődött Hermione, a művelt.

– Az ki? – kérdeztük egyszerre négyen. Harry csendben maradt, valószínűleg neki rémlett valami.

_Igazából nem… – _ismerte be.

Hermione vetett ránk egy olyan pillantást, amitől még egy egyetemi professzor is hülye kis gólyának érezte volna magát, aztán beletörődve felsóhajtott.

– Mugli regényhős… – motyogta. – Mindegy.

– Nem fantasyban szerepel, ugye? – tippeltem. Ha így lenne, már hallottam volna róla. Mondjuk, Jane Austen se fantasy, és volt egy időszakom, amikor kifejezetten csak ezeket olvastam.

De Don Quijote nem szerepelt bennük.

– Nem. És nem is sci-fi – vágta el az újabb kérdésemet.

Duzzogva fordultam vissza a lapok felé. Hülye régies szöveg, hogy Amerikában is ezeket kell bújnom…

– Megtaláltam – szólalt meg hirtelen Harry.

Ron egy üdvözült mosollyal az arcán csapta be a saját kódexét. – Végre!

– Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem kell átnéznünk még a többit – vágta rá azonnal Hermione.

Az a csalódott nyögés mindent elárult. A lány nem törődött vele, Harryhez fordult.

– Mit ír?

Köré gyűltünk. Az apró képen valóban a Lady gyönyörűen megrajzolt portréja meredt ránk, aztán miután meggyőződött arról, nem vagyunk méltóak a további figyelmére, elfordult, és a bekezdést kezdte fixírozni.

– Nem sokat – mondta Harry. – Az Aaliyah nevet nem is említi.

– Pedig ez ő – jelentettem ki. – Biztos, hogy ő.

– Én azt elhiszem, de ettől függetlenül… Csupán… hát, az Álmok Hölgyeként nevezi meg. Sötét boszorkány. A fekete mágia szakértője. És mellesleg ötszáz évvel ezelőtt élt.

Ron félrenyelt. – Az _Álmok Hölgye? _Ez komoly? És _gonosz boszorkány volt?_

– Nem csoda, hogy lecserélte a nevét, szerintem is gáz – értett egyet Maya. – Amúgy meg nem gonosz, csak sötét. Ez ugyebár két teljesen más kategória.

– Csúnya varázslatokat végzett – vont vállat Seth. – A sötét varázslatok lényege, hogy _ártson _valakinek. Azért _sötét._ Nem hiszem, hogy azért annyira más kategória lenne.

– Öhm… elméletileg a vérmágia is sötét varázslatnak számít, pedig az független – vetettem fel.

– Csakhogy a vérmágia szertartás vagy rítus, nem? Azt nehezen lehetne negatív érzelem kategóriába sorolni – cáfolt könnyedén Hermione.

És közben én tanultam szertartástant. Hát, köszike.

–Tök mindegy – vágott minket rövidre Seth. – Amit SVK-n elvárnak, az _tényleg _sötét varázslat.

Egy pillanat hatásszünet, aztán Maya maga elé húzta a könyvet.

– Ennyi? Álmos Hölgy, és ennyi? Meg különben is, ötszáz éve élt, ötszáz éve halottnak is kellene lennie.

Hát igen, ez az aprócska részlet elgondolkodtató.

– Nem tűnt öregnek – motyogtam.

– Voldemort fél a haláltól – mondta Harry. – Lehet, emiatt kereste fel ezt a Lady Aaliyah-t.

– Komolyan? – pillantott rá Maya hitetlenkedve. – _Halhatatlan? _Ez… ez akkora… – Elhallgatott, kereste a megfelelő szót.

– Ostobaság? – javasolta Ron.

– Sablon – helyesbített. – Sablon – ismételte meg. – Világuralomra hajt, halhatatlan akar lenni… nincs egy normális célja se?

– Meg akar engem ölni – tette hozzá Harry.

– Egy jóslat miatt. Sablon – legyintett Maya. Látszott rajta, hogy Voldemort egy életre leírta magát a szemében.

Szegény Voldi…

_Voldi? – _bámult rám Harry.

_Hogy hívhatod Voldinak?_

_Voldi, Dumbli, McGali… – _dalolta a névsort Maggie. – _Harry, Ari, Se… Sethy… Piti…_

Harry hangosan nevetve temette a fejét a könyvbe.

– Pi… Piti? – kérdezte lihegve.

_Már megint a privát szférámban vagy… – _morogtam.

Hermione, Ron és Maya furcsán meredtek ránk.

– Már megint _úgy _beszéltek – motyogta Mione.

– Ő kezdte – mutattam Harryre vádlón.

– Hát persze, ki más…

– Úgy érzem, nem hiszel nekem – szipogtam.

– Jaj, dehogynem hiszünk – paskolt hátba Maya jó erősen. – Csak Marlowról hamarabb gondoljuk, ennyi az egész – vetett egy csúnya pillantást Sethre.

Csodáltam Maya alkalmazkodó-képességét. Gyakorlatilag a rokona jóslata miatt van velünk, és mégse gázol szembe az egész helyzettel, ahogy azt elvárná tőle az ember, személyisége ismeretében – hanem elfogadja, és úszik az árral.

Mint a döglött hal.

Juj, szegény Maya.

– Jó látni, hogy ilyen jó véleménnyel vagy rólam – motyogta Seth. – _Még mindig._

–És örökre – biccentett Maya, felvéve a fenyegető ősellenség arckifejezését.

Ámen.

* * *

Adammel is beszéltem. Megegyeztünk a többiekkel, hogy Lady Aaliyah-ról nem tudhat senki. Az túl veszélyes lenne. Esetleg Mr. R, de ő a tanárom volt, és ő volt az egyetlen felnőtt a közelben, akinél volt esélyünk arra, hogy képes rájönni, mi történt akkor.

Adam furcsán nézett rám. Nagyon sokáig. Nem szólt, amikor elmotyogtam a kérdésemet.

– Ez ugye olyan, amiről annyi pletykát hallottunk? Támadás, Sötét Varázslók, meg minden? – kérdezte végül.

Bólinottam. Aaliyah határozottan sötétnek tűnt. Nem a szó elmebeli értelmében, persze.

– Csak… hagyjatok ki. – És az önfenntartás ösztöne győzedelmeskedett a kíváncsiság felett.

Kicsit csalódtam Adamben. Azt hittem, feszegetni fogja. Egy pillanatra elfogott a kísértés, hogy legilimenciával belelessek az elméjébe. Csak egy picit… nem járt okklumencia-tanfolyamra, valószínűleg nem tudja megvédeni magát… Csak hogy tudjam, mire gondol…

Aztán a pillanat elszállt, mi meg visszatértünk a russelekhez.

* * *

Számítanom kellett volna rá. A fenébe is, _mindannyiunknak _számítania kellett volna erre, de _neeeem_, senkinek sem jutott eszébe, hogy Dumbledore… hogy az egész Rend idáig menne, csak azért, hogy…

Komolyan azt hittem, hogy ez az egész csak egy laza családi látogatás lesz: hazamegyünk délután, aztán mielőtt vége a szabadidőnek, visszaérünk a kollégiumba.

Anya ragaszkodott ehhez, mondván, tudnia kell, hogy vagyok.

Hát, remekül voltam. Az iskolai megemlékezést is kibírtam. Az aurorok kikérdezését, a sajnálkozó és szörnyülködő pillantásokat, meg a pszichológussal beszélgetést is túléltem. A dementorokat elkerültem. Senki sem tudja, hol voltunk, és Adamnek hála így is maradt. Nate sem kotyogja el, ezt megígérte, és valahogy úgy éreztem, komolyan is gondolja. Lady Aaliyah titka biztonságban volt.

Tehát igen, jól voltam. A vérfarkasok után is jól voltam, pedig az sokkal véresebb volt. És köszönöm, élek. Nem kell aggódni.

Persze, eszembe se jutott, hogy nem a fura Hölgyről lesz szó, hanem… _rólam._

Gáz. De kezdjük előröl.

Jase egész úton amiatt nyaggatott, hogy legközelebb citromsárgára fessem a hajam. Nem szőkére – sárgára. Rózsaszínnel. Állította, hogy a kék után ez már igazán semmiség… Nem hittem neki.

Aztán hazaértünk, mind az öten, és ki várt ott ránk?

Két keresztszülő. Egyik az enyém, a másik Harryé volt. Plusz Piton.

Igencsak irritált hangulatban.

_Dumbledore szerintem kezd szenilis lenni – _motyogta Soul. – _Hogy rakhatta _őket _össze?_

_Egyet kell értenem – _bólogatott Maggie. – _Lehet, titokban egy sötét varázsló, és szabotálni akarja a Fényt._

_Ti elméletileg nem is voltatok akkor ébren, amikor ezek a karácsonyi veszekedések zajlottak – _mutattam rá óvatosan.

_És? – _kérdezték egyszerre, mint akik nem értik, hogy akadhatok fent egy ilyen kis apróságon.

Hát, köszönöm szépen. Igenis fennakadok. Na.

Szokás szerint az édeshármas nagyban veszekedett. Pontosabban Sirius és Amanda hevesen vitázott a… izé, tudom, hogy rossz az, aki rosszra gondol, de az elhangzó pár szó alapján volt egy olyan sanda gyanúm, hogy éppen a másik szexuális életét elemzik ki, szívatás gyanánt. És ők nevezik magukat felnőtteknek.

Könyörgöm, ilyet még a tinédzserek se csinálnak!

Piton mindeközben némán várta, hogy nevető harmadikként győztes legyen a vitában, amiben nem is vett részt. A tökéletes mardekáros.

Amikor beléptünk, Amanda azonnal felfüggesztette a vitát, és a nyakamba vetette magát.

– Jaj, kincsem, úgy hiányoztál! – visította, miközben kis híján feldöntött lelkesedésében, pedig ő sem volt hű-de-magas típus.

– Hónapok óta nem hallottam rólad – vádoltam meg azonnal, köszönés helyet, ahogy azt jó keresztlányhoz illik.

Amanda arcán egy csöpp bűntudat se látszódott. – Ó, hát tudod, hogy megy ez háború idején… Német kormányzók így, francia külügyminiszterek úgy, túlságosan paranoid népség, hogy csak úgy bagolypostával üzengethessek közben gyanú nélkül – legyintett.

Szóval külügy. Kösz az infót, keresztanyu.

Harry és Sirius közben már rég továbbléptek mellettünk az üdvözlésen, és már jött a várva várt kérdés:

– Miért vagytok itt?

Hermione szemöldökvonogatásából ítélve nem csak nekem tűnt fel a fiú izgatott hangsúlya.

– Bármennyire is szeretnéd, Potter, nem miattad jöttünk – szólalt meg a háttérben Piton professzor. A hangjába egy csipetnyi gúny vegyült – pont annyi, hogy tudjuk, ha akar, ő tud _sértegetni… _most viszont nincs hozzá kedve, hogy _ránk _pazarolja az idejét. – Matthews…

– Ria, tényleg szertartástant tanulsz? – mosolygott rám fényesen Amanda, kiélvezve a pillanatnyi irritációt Piton arcán. – Mondd csak, ki a tanárod?

Jó mardekáros nem reagál erre sehogy. Egy fél-mardekáros se. Az egyetlen közülünk, aki tartani tudta a semleges arcot, az furcsamód… anya volt.

Harryre számítottam, de ezek szerint túlbecsültük a változást.

Anya másrészt… rendben, tizenhat évesen elszökött apával, mániákusan keresztbetett minden aranyvérű hagyománynak, imádta a mugli technológiát, de akkor is Lockwood volt. Aranyvérű. Olyan családból, akik adtak már sötét nagyurat a világnak.

Mondjuk, majdnem minden aranyvérű család adott már. Még a Potterek is.

_Komoly? – _döbbent le Harry. – _Ezt biztos?_

_Ja – _válaszoltam. – _Egyszer utánanéztem a kivételeknek. Ha jól emlékszem, egyet se sorolt fel. Mindenhol volt egy megalomániás. Összetörtem a családképedet?_

_Túlélem… Azt hiszem. Mégis mi vett rá, hogy ezután kutass?_

_Töri házi._

– Miért is kellene? – mosolyogtam keresztanyámra, de az arckifejezésem még nekem is erőltetettnek tűnt.

– A Rend szeretné felvenni vele a kapcsolatot – mondta Sirius. – Voldemorttal szemben hatalmas előnyt jelentene egy szertartásmester segítsége.

Regulus Blacket keresték.

_Nem. Ray White-ot keresik – _helyesbített Seth a suliból. – _Szólok neki. Megváltoztathatja az arcát addig, vagy bármi._

_Hívd fel gyorsan! – _Talán könyörgés volt, talán nem, nem érdekelt, és miközben Seth szavai reményt keltettek, nem mutathattam, inkább igyekeztem visszazökkenni a beszélgetésbe.

– Nagyon elfoglalt, de…

– Csak hívd fel – javasolta Amanda.

Persze, ő vette nekünk a telefonokat. Ő tisztában van azzal, hogy errefelé hogyan működnek a dolgok. Azt reméltem, hogy egyiküknek se jut eszébe _ennyire _mugli dolog, de bezzeg Amanda azonnal kapcsolt… A francba.

– Felőlem – vontam vállat, és előhalásztam a farmeremből a mobilomat. Beütöttem Mr. R számát, vártam, aztán ahogy arra számítottam, nem is vette fel. – Foglalt. Valószínűleg tárgyal valakivel. Majd visszahív, ha befejezte.

Sethtel tárgyalt.

– Akár rögtön oda is mehetünk – javasolta Sirius. – Ahogy eredetileg is _terveztük. _

Sirius a tanárom bátyja volt. A _bátyja._

Ezt az eshetőséget még sosem tárgyaltuk ki… Valahogy olyan valószínűtlennek tűnt, hogy pont ők…

– Rá akarod törni az ajtót, Black? – érdeklődött vontatottan Piton. – Ismét bebizonyítod, mennyire…

_Szóltam – _törte meg a figyelmem Seth, pedig igazán kíváncsi lettem volna, mivel sértik meg ismét egymást. A gyerekekre való tekintettel olyan kaliberű szitokszóra számítottam, mint a „griffendéles". De most nem ment az egyszerre két helyre figyelés. – _Azt mondta, felhív. De mehettek._

És valóban, abban a pillanatban megszólalt a telefonom.

– Helló, Mr. R – köszöntem bele halkan.

– _Egyszer majd elmeséled, hogyan kommunikáltok észrevétlenül – _mondta. – _Van pár tippem, de valahogy az az érzésem, ez egy kicsit bonyolultabb, mint amilyennek látszik._

– Valóban – ismertem el. – Mr. R… Páran…

Nyitottam a számat, de több hang nem jött ki a torkomon. Egyszerűen leblokkoltam. Mit mondjak? Hogy a Főnix Rendje a lakásunkban toporogva ég a vágytól, hogy találkozhasson vele?

Aztán Amanda kivette a kezemből a telefont. Nem kerülte el a figyelmemet a gyanakvó pillantása.

– Mr. White? Amanda McLain vagyok, Ria keresztanyja – szólt a telefonba. – Szeretnék beszélni önnel személyesen. Tudom, hogy bizonyára _borzasztóan _elfoglalt, de most megfelelne? Nagyon fontos…

Mély levegőt vettem, és próbáltam lecsitítani magam. Amanda befejezte a beszélgetést, és mosolyogva visszanyújtotta a telefont.

– Mehetünk? – érdeklődtem.

Mi ismertük a környéket, nekünk kellett mutatni az utat.

És miközben kiléptem az ajtón, a hátamon éreztem Piton gyanakvó pillantását.

* * *

Lilian, mint mindig, most is mosolyogva fogadott minket, bár Siriusra borzasztóan meresztette a szemét. Meg tudtam érteni. Miért nem használt Mr. R valamilyen bűbájt? Sokkal egyszerűbb lett volna most minden.

– Kösz, hogy elkísértetek, srácok – vigyorgott ránk Sirius.

– Mi is megyünk – mondta Harry, én meg már csörtettem is befelé, egyenesen oda, ahonnan Mr. R mágiáját érzékeltem.

– Potter, ez a legkevésbé sem tartozik rátok – mordult rá Piton, és ha tehette volna, biztosan levon egy-két pontot.

– Mr. R! – kiabáltam.

Itt az ellenség!

– Téved, professzor – hallottam még Hermione halk, feszült hangját. – Ez _nagyon is _ránk tartozik.

Aztán befordultam abba a szobába, ahol először beszélgettünk. Mr. R az egyik fotelban üldögélt, és az ablakon bámult kifelé. Már érezhette Sirius mágiáját, mégse tett semmit. Se álca, se semmi.

Amikor megálltam előtte, felnézett, és elmosolyodott. Eléggé elkeseredett képet vághattam, mert felállt, és vigasztalóan beleborzolt a hajamba.

– Semmi baj. Előbb-utóbb úgyis meg kellett ennek történnie – mondta.

– Sajnálom – suttogtam. – Én próbáltam…

– Tudom. Nem a te hibád – lépett el mellettem.

A többiek ekkor léptek be a szobába.

Sirius Blacknek épp csak két másodperce volt, hogy feldolgozza, mit lát, amikor az öccse elé ért, és egy gyönyörű jobbegyenessel eltörte az orrát.


	25. Sötét Jegy

**25\. fejezet: Sötét Jegy**

Pillanatok alatt kialakul egy roppant érdekes felállás: Regulus hátralépve Siriusra szegezte a pálcáját, bátyja, Amanda és Piton pedig rá. Harry és Ron engem támogatva Pitonra, én és Mione Amandára, okosan kimaradva a testvérharcból. Családi viszályokba nem mindig a legbölcsebb dolog beleszólni, ezt tapasztalatból mondhatom.

De persze csak Pitonban volt annyi lélekjelenlét, hogy elrejtse a sokkot. Sirius háromszor is megpróbálkozott azzal, hogy hangot adjon ki, de mindegyik nekifutása kudarcot vallott. Amanda nem is erőltette magát ilyesmivel, mereven engem bámult.

– Állj félre, Ria – szólt rám, de kiszúrtam, hogy remeg a hangja. – Ő nem az…

– Ja, ő Regulus Black, ex-halálfaló, _tudom – _motyogtam, egy cseppet ingerültebben a kelleténél. – Egy ideje már tanít, nem tűnt fel?

Amanda összepréselte az ajkait, és inkább nem válaszolt. Borzasztóan dühösnek tűnt. Meg aggódott is, ez tisztán látszott rajta. Persze, egy nyilvánvalóan halottnak hitt halálfaló tanított eddig ki tudja, mire. Én se repesnék a helyében az örömtől.

– Mellesleg anya is tud róla – folytattam zavartalanul. – És ahogy a mellékelt ábra mutatja, ők is – intettem Harryék felé.

_És ahogy a mellékelt ábra is mutatja, szerintem szívük szerint megátkoznák Pitont – _dalolta Maggie.

_A mellékelt ábra sántít – _védekezett fél szívvel Harry. – _Mi igenis _melletted _állunk._

_De megátkoznátok Pitont – _jelentettem ki.

_Meg – _ismerte be vidáman.

És ebben a pillanatban megcsörrent a telefonom.

Nem tudom, mi volt a gázabb, a hangulat lerombolása, vagy hogy egy mugli énekesnő kezdett dalolni a szobában.

Zavartan elvörösödtem, miközben próbáltam összehozni egy angyalian ártatlan mosolyt, miközben szabad kezemmel előhalásztam a mobilomat. Bárcsak otthon hagytam volna…

– Egy perc, és itt vagyok! – daloltam, mint egy ütődött. – Addig intézzétek el a nézeteltérést!

Azzal ellibbentem Amanda mellett, ki a folyosóra, és bevágtam magam mögött az ajtót.

– Adam, ez most baromira nem alkalmas pillanat – szóltam bele a telefonba.

– _Bocs, de ez sürgős – _mondta. – _Miért, mi történt?_

– Csak apróságok. A keresztanyám ki akarja nyírni Mr. R-t. Kiderült, hogy _őt is _ismeri valahonnan, és mint a legtöbb tinikori ismerősével, vele sincs túlságosan jóban – kamuztam. Nos, csak félig. Amanda tényleg nem szívlelte egykori osztálytársai közül azokat, akiket én is ismertem, például Sirius Blacket, Perselus Pitont, Remus Lupint, meg… lássuk csak, anya sosem járt a Roxfortba, szóval ő ígyis-úgyis kivétel…

Meg most a fiatalabb korosztályból Regulus Blacket.

Bár szerintem Amandát ismerve ő a komplett Black famíliával képes lett volna hadilábon állni.

Leszámítva a harmadik évét. Akkor túlságosan is jól kijött Siriusszal. Persze utána szakítottak, de ami megtörtént ugyebár…

– _Mindegy is… A russelekkel kapcsolatban van valami – _zárta le a témát, amiért igen hálás voltam.

Az ajkamba haraptam. – Mi történt?

– _Semmi. Csak… emlékszel, amikor összegyűjtöttük azokat, akik megpróbálták megcsinálni azt, ami nekünk sikerült?_

Nagyon diplomatikusan fogalmazott, és bennem felmerült az, hogy talán vannak a közelében, azért ilyen óvatoskodó. De aztán elvetettem az ötletet – Adamnek voltak ötpercei, amikor így beszélt.

– Persze. Emlékszem.

– _Akkor arra is emlékszel, hogy Remigius mester munkája mennyit segített? Átnéztem újra, hátha jön valami ötlet, hogy stabilabbak legyenek a testek, de… Figyelj, Ria, ha elméleti szinten nézzük, neki _működnie kellett volna. _Nem tökéletesen, persze, de történnie kellett volna valaminek. Mégse lett semmi. De ahogy néztem, minden összhangban van azzal, amit mi csináltunk, és a miénk működött, ez nyilvánvaló, de…_

– Mire akarsz kilyukadni ezzel? – kérdeztem, és éreztem, ahogy a fejfájásom, ami az előbbi helyzettel kezdett kialakulni, most felerősödött. Ez nem hiányzott. Nagyon nem. Nem lehetett volna később? Vagy bármikor máskor? – Majdnem teljesen lezártuk a kutatást, már nincs idő…

– _Nem kell semmit módosítanunk. Csak furcsa, hogy neki nem működött, amikor nyilvánvalóan a helyes formulát alkalmazta, nekünk pedig igen. Nekem ez nem fér a fejembe. A russelek erről pedig nem tudnak semmit, csak vannak, meg minden, de ennyi. _

Nagy levegőt vett, de esélyem se volt a szavába vágni.

– _Tudjuk, hogy van társadalmuk, és hogy jönnek valahonnan, de szinte semmit sem mondanak róla. Mi van… mi van, ha nem is mi jöttünk rá, hanem csak történt valami, ami miatt lehetségessé vált _megtennünk _ezt az egészet? _– Hallottam a hangjában a kételyt. Most lesz a legokosabb leállítani, mielőtt túl messzire megy, és a végén valami ostobaság miatt inkább nem teszünk semmit…

Persze, ahogy elmondta, engem is izgatott. Csak jelen pillanatban Mr. R-rel, a Szélrózsával és Voldemorttal meg Aaliyah-val volt tele a fejem, nem pedig ilyesmivel.

A russelek… bár ezt borzasztóan fájó volt kimondani, de jelen pillanatban másik téma voltak.

– Oké, Adam. Holnap tanítás előtt megbeszéljük, oké? – ajánlottam. – Most… megyek megmenteni a tanáromat.

Mielőtt újból benyitottam volna az ajtón, megtorpantam. Talán mégse kellene visszamennem ilyen hamar…

_Nem történt semmi, gyere – _sürgetett türelmetlenül Harry.

Megfordultam, és inkább kisasszéztam a mosdóba, Maggie-vel együtt átmenetileg befalazva az agyamat. Éljen a szabadság! Végre! Bár fájós fejjel ez nem volt éppen szerencsés tett, de legalább rövidke magányomat ki tudtam élvezni. Nem akaródzott visszamenni a szobába, mikor tudtam, kábé mi fog lezajlani: Hogyhogy élsz? Élek. Okos voltam. Meg hogy merészeltél a keresztlányom _pampalampa-pampapa._

Totál érdemtelen duma.

Francba, ez kábé olyan, mint amit Maya mondana.

_Szerintem ideje lenne mennünk – _javasolta Maggie, miközben megmostam a kezem. Kész, elintéztem mindent a mosdóban, tényleg ideje indulni…

Bent már nem az a látvány fogadott, mint amikor kiléptem. Sirius orrát Amanda ápolta le éppen, Mr. R meg a kedvenc foteljében ücsörgött, ugyanolyan mogorva arccal, mint Piton professzor a sarokban.

_Épp most fejezte be, hogyan élte túl – _tudósított Soul. Harry még mindig haragudott arra, hogy az orrára csaptam az elmém.

_Aháá…_

– Mi van a Jeggyel? – kérdezte hirtelen Piton. A bal keze öntudatlanul is ökölbe szorult.

Mr. R szó nélkül húzta fel bal karján a talárt. A rúnák tömött sorai ezúttal már jóval érthetőbbnek és rendezettebbnek látszottak, bár még így se voltam biztos benne, melyiknek mi a pontos funkciója. De az eddigi tanulás érzékelhető volt.

Király. Baromi jó érzés, hogy működött a dolog.

Piton habozás nélkül sétált oda és vizsgálta meg a műalkotást – mert ez az volt, kétségtelen.

– Hogyan?

– A Sötét Nagyúr rítusa erőteljes, de nem legyőzhetetlen.

Piton hátrább lépett, és nem volt az az élő legilimentor, aki bármit képes lett volna leolvasni az arcáról.

– Miért? – kérdezte halkan Sirius. Ahogy ránéztem, az orra mintha kissé görbébb lett volna, mint ezelőtt… Amandából kinéztem volna, hogy szándékosan rosszul rakja rendbe.

Mr. R vetett rá egy hideg pillantást. Valószínűleg ő értette a kérdést – velem ellentétben, aki tucatnyi miértet tudott volna felsorolni a jelenlegi helyzetre.

Gondoltam én ezt naivan először.

– Mit miért? – kérdezte tanárom mogorván. – Miért álltam be a halálfalók közé? Drága bátyám, te _otthagytál _engem, anélkül, hogy egy percig is elgondolkodtál volna azon, a Black családból való kitagadásod milyen következményekkel jár felém. Nekem nem voltak barátaim, ahova menekülhettem volna, nem tehettem meg, hogy csak hátat fordítok az egésznek. Nem úgy, mint _te._

Hermione mellé osontam. A lány az ajkait harapdálta, és mélyen elgondolkodva meredt az „Érett Felnőttek" (plusz a tanárom) csoportosulására. Tudtam, hogy agyal valamin, ennyire már ismertem – valószínűleg kiszúrt valami részletet, ami nekünk, közönséges földi halandóknak még nem tűnt fel.

– Miért nem szóltál?! – csattant fel Sirius. – Segítettem volna! Vagy utána! A fenébe is, Reg, csak…

Piton gúnyosan felhorkantott. Látszólag nem sokat adott egykori évfolyamtársa ígéreteire.

– Csak mi? Mégis mit vártál? A Roxfort tele volt kémekkel, és amint levizsgáztál, rohantál a világba, aurorképzőbe meg ki tudja, hova, és soha egy levelet nem küldtél! Meg sem kerestél, pedig _tudtad,_ mi történt!

Az üzenet még nekem is teljesen egyértelmű volt. Szinte hangosan kiabálta, hogy cserbenhagytál, menj a jó édes… Satöbbi.

A fejfájásom erősödött. Ez nem jelent jót. Sosem jelentett jót. Ösztönösen nyúltam volna a táskámba, hogy előkaparjak valami bájitalt, de aztán eszembe jutott, hogy az összes cuccomat otthon hagytam, és csak a telefonomat meg a pálcámat pakoltam be. Nem éppen szerencsés dolog… Összeszorítottam a fogam, és reméltem, hogy hamar elintézik.

_Baj van – _éreztem meg hirtelen az elmémben Seth jelenlétét, és a pánikot, ami eltöltötte.

Seth _soha _nem pánikolt. _Soha. _Mindig volt legalább egy megjegyzése, vagy csak csendben maradt, de soha nem ijedt meg…

_Mi történt? – _nyeltem egyet. Arrébb Harry is megfeszült. – _Ugye nem egy támadás?_

Seth hallgatott.

Ez pont elég volt.

_Micsoda? – _kérdeztem rosszat sejtve. Voldemort itt. Amerikában. A közelben. Támadás.

Seth nagyon nem akart válaszolni.

_Mit támadtak meg Seth? – _kérdezte Harry is.

A fiú válaszolt. Én meg kis híján elhánytam magam.

Harry nem várt több reakcióra, megragadt a karomat, és kifelé húzott az épületből.

– Voldemort támadott – kiáltott még oda a többieknek.

A Felelős Felnőttek Klubja jó sötétmágus-vadászokhoz méltóan előbb ledermedt, és csak utána reagált, de addigra mi már kint is voltunk. Én addigra összeszedtem magam annyira, hogy búcsúzóul intsek egyet Liliannek, aztán már ki is trappoltunk az épületből. Seth már ott várt minket Mayával. Gondolom, hoppanáltak.

Mindkettőjüknek ugyanolyan komor volt az arca.

Én meg csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy Voldemort megtámadott egy mugli iskolát.

Pontosabban, ahogy Seth értesült róla, Sam iskoláját.

Sam suliját. Merlinre is, miért kellett neki egy újabb célpont?! Miért volt arra szükség, hogy egy ilyen nyilvánvaló lépéssel felhívja magára a figyelmet a mugli oldalon is?!

_Olyan, mintha már biztosra ment volna, hogy ebből úgyse lesz semmi – _motyogta Seth. – _Mintha… nem számítana, rájönnek-e vagy sem._

A gyomrom felfordult. Remek. A fejfájás mellé már csak ez kellett.

Azon csodálkoztam, hogy a kínjaim miatt még egyik fiú se panaszkodott. Elméletileg muszáj lenne érzékelniük…

– Ezúttal mit? – kérdezte Ron. Persze, ők ketten még nem tudták.

Nem válaszoltam, mert Amanda ebben a pillanatban rontott ki utánam.

– Mégis mit művelsz?

– Sam suliját megtámadták – válaszolta helyettem Harry.

Amanda elsápadt. Mögötte Piton összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Honnan szedted ezt, Potter?

– Benne volt a hírekben, a neten, mindenütt – szólalt meg mogorván Seth. – Már egy fél órával ezelőtt történt. Mi csak most értesültünk róla.

_Mi van Sammel? – _kérdeztem. Hangosan akartam megszólalni, de nem bírtam kinyitni a számat.

_Nem tudom – _válaszolta a fiú.

Nem bőgtem el magam, erre most nem volt időm. Inkább nem vártam meg, ki mit reagál, ehelyett – illegális cselekmény ide vagy oda – hoppanáltam, egészen a negyed széléig, ahonnan már csak pár perc az iskola.

A kényelmetlen érzés csupán egy pillanatig tartott… Arra viszont nem számítottam, hogy Harryt is magammal rántom, Seth meg jön magától. Társas hoppanálás ugyanolyan volt, mint a sima, épp csak a karom szakadt bele.

Aztán sprinteltem. Elvégre a mugli Manhattan közepén csak nem jelenhettem meg… Kénytelen voltam más eszközökhöz nyúlni. A francba is…

Lehet, hogy fél órája történt a támadás, de a muglik előtt még nem nyitották meg a területet. Éreztem a taszító-bűbájokat, amikor áthaladtunk a határvonalon. Ahol eddig csend volt és nyugalom, azt most felváltotta a nyüzsgés és káosz. Több aurort is kiszúrtam, meg vagy három mugli mentőautót, aminek környékén egyértelműen _nem _varázstalan orvosok tartózkodtak, további egyenruhások társaságában.

Sosem láttam még őket, de tudtam, mit jelentenek. Amneziátorok. Nemsokára az utolsó nyomot is elsimítják, mindent a helyére tesznek, és a káosz helyén mugli katasztrófa születik.

A hivatalos közlemény szerint.

Az épület felett pedig ott lebegett a Sötét Jegy, zölden és undorítóan. A kígyó a szájában mintha örömtáncot járt volna a helyzet láttán, olyan gyorsan csavarodott.

Csak az érzékelésre hagyatkoztam, miközben Samet kerestem – elvégre kvibli ide vagy oda, volt benne mágia –, de nem találtam semmit.

Helyette kiszúrtam anyát.

Egyszer megpróbáltak minket megállítani, de Seth hátramaradt elmagyarázni, én ki vagyok, a húgom ki, és hogy miért van olyan nagy szükség arra, hogy végre bejuthassak.

Anyu arcáról semmi bíztatót nem tudtam leolvasni, és ahogy közelebb értem, megpillantottam a letakart testeket is, amiket épp most toltak be egy másik autóba… Nagyon piciknek tűntek. Mindegyik olyan Sam méretűnek.

Nagyot nyeltem, és inkább elfordultam. Samnek semmi baja nem esett. Jól van.

Kár, hogy ezt valamiért én magam is képtelen voltam elhinni.

– Anyu? – kérdeztem, miközben hozzá léptem.

Döbbenten pislogott fel rám, mint aki nem érti, hogy kerültem oda.

– Ria? – kérdezte óvatosan. – Nem… nem Mr. White-nál vagy?

– Mi van Sammel?

Nos, talán nem a legokosabb a közepébe ugorva kezdeni, jöttem rá, amikor anyu arca még inkább elkomorult. Sosem láttam még ilyennek, hogy mindjárt elsírja magát.

– Semmi. Semmi sincs. Nemsokára meglesz, ne aggódj. Biztos csak elbújt, vagy… – Nem folytatta, de nekem ennyi is elég volt.

Sam nincs meg.

– Elnézést, Mrs. Matthews, igaz? – jött felénk egy auror.

– Igen? – nézett fel anyu.

Az auror rám pillantott, de én nem mozdultam, inkább anya mellé ültem, és belekaroltam. Gondolom, végül úgy döntött, elég kicsinek és ártatlannak tűnök ahhoz, hogy rokonnak nézzen, így folytatta.

– Kikérdeztük az életben maradt diákokat és tanárokat, akik jelen voltak. Többen állították, hogy… egy köpenyes alak még az elején megragadta az ön lányát, és elhoppanált a helyszínről. Már nyomozunk az ügyben.

Szabályozni kellene az egy nap alatt átélhető sokkok mennyiségét. Sam nem csak, hogy nem volt meg, hanem _elrabolták._

Harry és Seth ekkor léptek mellénk, én pedig láttam, hogy arrébb, a határvonalon a többiek ácsorognak – Piton hiányában. Valószínűleg ő inkább értesíti Dumbledore-t. Reméltem, hogy őt.

– Szeretnénk feltenni pár kérdést, hogy gyorsabban haladjunk az üggyel – folytatta. – Négyszemközt.

Nyomatékosan rám nézett. Már tiltakoztam volna, amikor anya fáradtan biccentett.

– Természetesen. Ria, menj haza, jó? Jase egyedül van otthon, nem akarom, hogy aggódjon…

Azzal már egy kicsit elkéstél, anyu. Szerintem rég tisztában van azzal, mi történt.

De azért bólintottam, és Harryékhez léptem.

_Miért kellhet nekik a húgom? – _kérdeztem.

Miért? Mit keres most Voldemort? A Szélrózsa nála van, azzal a Kulcsot keresi, legalábbis Aaliyah szerint azzal megtalálhatja, ha pedig mind a kettő a kezében lesz… de hogy jön az egész képletbe egy kvibli?

Amanda csörtetett el mellettünk, miközben mi visszaértünk a többiekhez.

– Elrabolták a húgomat – közöltem fahangon. – Miért kellhet a Kulcshoz egy kvibli?

Hermione az ajkába harapott, aztán pillanatok alatt elsápadt.

– Kizárt… – suttogta. – Hogy erre miért nem…?

– Hermione – szólt rá Ron erélyesen. Úgy látszik, ez kizökkentette merengéséből, mert felénk fordult, nem törődve a két plusz felnőttel.

– A Szélrózsa reagált a mágiára. Azt mondtad, Samben van mágia. A háziállatokból elszívja az… életerőt. A kocka visszatükrözi. Sosem került a kezébe, igaz? – kérdezte. – Szerintem… Sam a Kulcs.

– Ez komoly? – kérdezte Maya, aki eddig csendben figyelte a diskurzust. – A Kulcs nem egy tárgy?

– Nem feltétlenül – válaszolt Hermione. – Samnél minden stimmelne. Rendellenes mágia, nem sok, hogy befolyásolja a kocka mechanizmusát, mint a mi esetünkben, de nem is túl kevés, hogy egyáltalán ne lépjen reakcióba. Ez persze csak feltételezés, de ez az egyetlen ok, amiért… szükségük volt rá. Aaliyah is így mondta, nem? _„Túl sok a mágiád"._

Morbid módon komplett mondat ugrott be: _A sötét mágia határtalan, Ég Leánya. _Ami arra a kérdésemre volt a válasz, mégis hogy akarja megtalálni Voldemort a Szélrózsával a Kulcsot, mikor azt elméletileg… mármint jóslatilag nekem kellene. Gondolom, a Szélrózsával sikerült összeköttetést teremteni a Kulccsal… Mert nincs olyan szertartás, amivel ilyen rövid időn belül le lehetne nyomozni bármilyen személyt.

Még mindig abszurd volt, hogy Sam lenne a Kulcs… Annyit kerestünk mindent, annyi elmélet volt, és az orrunk előtt volt az egész…

Végignéztem magunkon. Nyolcan voltunk. Három jogilag felnőtt meg öt tinédzser. Öt nagyon képzett és erős tinédzser amúgy, minden szerénység nélkül.

Nos, legyen négy, plusz én.

_Megyünk? – _kérdezte Soul.

_Megyünk – _jelentettem ki egyszerre Harryvel.

– Sirius, Mr. R, segítségre van szükségünk – mondtam.

– Nem mehetsz egyedül – kezdte Mione.

– Ezért jön velünk két felnőtt – állt mellém Harry. – Sirius, ez most nagyon fontos, oké?

Keresztapja biccentett. – De előtte elmagyarázzátok, mi ez az egész.

Ritkán láthattuk Siriust komoly képpel – most kivételesen az volt, látszólag elfeledve, hogy újfent élő testvére ott áll mellette.

– Mr. R? – kérdeztem.

A férfi kis habozás után bólintott.

– Gondolom, úgy akarod, hogy anyád meg ne tudja… – pillantott a hátam mögé, a káoszra.

– Ez komolyan kérdés?

– Nem igazán…

– Mi is megyünk – dalolta Maya, és belekarolt Sethbe meg Ronba, előbbire egy gyors fintort vetve.

És az expedíció ezzel elindult, bebizonyítva magamnak, hogy én is képes vagyok hülye, impulzív, griffendéles tettekre.

* * *

Először is, haza, ahol míg én előástam két fájdalomcsillapító főzetet, addig beparancsoltam Jase-t a szobájába, Hermione pedig a nappaliban gyorsan elmagyarázta az elmúlt fél év eseményeit, nagyvonalakban felvázolva a Gyermekek-ügyet, Seth és Maya csatlakozását, meg a többi aranyos kis apróságot. Gyors volt, precíz és világos. Mire múló fájdalmaimmal elővánszorogtam, már a jóslatok ismertetésénél tartott.

– Elég griff… meggondolatlan lesz, hogy nyolcan megyünk ismeretlen terepre, ki tudja, hány halálfaló ellen – sóhajtott Mr. R.

– Itt majdnem mindenki griffendéles – válaszolta Sirius. – Szeretjük a meggondolatlan mentőakciót. És időbe telne figyelmeztetni a Rendet.

– Az is időbe telik, amíg rájövünk, merre indulhatnánk el.

– Kezdhetnénk Voldemort fejében – javasolta Harry. – Én úgyis kapcsolatban állok vele. Tavaly már megtörtént, miért ne csinálhatnánk ezúttal tudatosan?

Sokáig csend volt.

– Működhet – jelentette ki végül Hermione.

– Hacsak le nem zárta az elméjét – vetette fel Mr. R. – Stabil pajzsokat még te sem törhetsz fel észrevétlenül.

– Egy próbát megér – ragaszkodott a tervéhez Harry.

– Ebben nem lennék olyan biztos – motyogta Maya mogorván. – Mégiscsak egy őrültről beszélünk…

Harry azonban nem törődött vele, hátradőlt a fotelben.

_Segítsetek – _kérte, aztán beengedett minket az elméjébe.

Furcsa érzés volt. Legalább nem kezdett el újra sajogni a fejem. Ahogy Harry igyekezett felvenni a kapcsolatot, úgy halványultak el a külvilág hangjai, valami kellemes duruzsolássá halkulva. És ez szép is lett volna, ha ki tudja, mennyi keresgélés után nem ütközünk egy masszív sötét izébe.

A Masszív Sötét Izé hátborzongató volt. Minden költői túlzást mellőzve idézte fel a kígyós álmomat, és a fekete jelenléteket. Most is hasonló volt. Tudtam, hogy ott a fal mögött, legalább egy vár ránk…

De átjutni nem lehetett. Mármint anélkül, hogy frontálisan ne rohantunk volna bele. Elég idegesítő érzés volt. Ott volt a kapcsolat, és Voldemort meg bebiztosította magát. Harry egyedül se juthatott volna át egy ilyen atombiztos tűzfalon.

Talán idén már megunta az álomküldözgetést, mivelhogy felesleges volt, és inkább átállt a többi terv végrehajtására. És Harryt meg lekapcsolta.

Francba…

Aztán valami történt. Nem tudom pontosan, mi voltunk-e azok, de valami a fal mögött megmoccant, reagálva ránk. És a következő pillanatban úgy éreztem, szétrobban az agyam, a szemem befelé fordult, és sikoltani akartam, de nem jött ki hang a torkomon, a dobhártyám feszült a nyomástól, zúgott a vértől, aztán berobbant, és…

Seth elrántott mindannyiunkat. Már ha lehetséges ez mentális síkon, teret mellőzve. A következő pillanatban már a nappaliban voltunk, és zihálva próbáltam visszanyerni a lélekjelenlétem. A látásom homályos volt, és semmire sem voltam képes fókuszálni. Az ajkaimra valami meleg csordult, és csak akkor jöttem rá, hogy vérzik az orrom, amikor megpróbáltam lenyalni. A füleim viszkettek, és a melegség ott is csorgott, le a nyakamba.

Előttem Mr. R térdelt pálcájával hadonászva és gyógyító bűbájokat motyogva.

Amikor észrevette, hogy sikerült rákoncentrálnom, mondott valamit, de még túlságosan zúgott a fülem ahhoz, hogy pár hangnál többet képes legyek azonosítani a szövegéből. De sejtettem, mit akar velem közölni: meggondolatlan, ostoba, _griffendéles…_ Bár ez a sértés nála nagyon ritka volt, és eddig csak fél szóban használta, azt is ma, a tervünk ellen.

Percekig tartott, amíg összeszedtem magam, és örültem, hogy anya még nem ért haza. Valószínűleg elhúzódik a kikérdezés. Vagy kiborult, és Amanda inkább nem engedi haza. Vagy még nem borult ki, de Amanda akkor sem engedi.

Bármi lehet.

De nyilvánvalóan nem működött.

A Potter-módszer csődöt mondott.

Most hogy fogom megtalálni a húgomat? Hogy fogom _megmenteni? _Akármilyen ostoba dolog is, akármennyire fiatal vagyok, ezt nem hagyhatom a Rendre, ami nem ér rá, vagy az aurorokra, akiknek a veszélyek feléről sincs fogalmuk. Senkire. Csak magunkra.

És nem, nem vagyok sem egoista, sem önző, ez tény. Ha nekilátnék elmagyarázni bárkinek is a beszélő pálcától kezdve mindent, diliházba csuknának, vagy figyelemhajhász tinédzsernek tudnának be.

De inkább diliházba csuknának.

Eltartott egy darabig, amíg rendbe hoztuk magunkat. Hermione eltűntette a vért rólunk, én előkotortam valami nyugtató főzetet, de sokáig képtelen voltam még egyenesen járni. Úgy látszik, a fülemben az a nyomás valahogy az egyensúlyérzékemre is kihatott.

Jase előmerészkedett a szobájából. A szeme vörös volt, de próbált nagyon bátornak tűnni.

Mr. R vetett ránk egy pillantást, aztán idegesen a hajába túrt.

– Oké – sóhajtott. – Talán… van még egy lehetőség. Amúgy is túl sokáig halasztottam, legalább kihasználhatjuk a helyzetet…

– Miről beszél? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Mit tudtok a Sötét Jegyről? – kérdezett vissza. Mikor mindannyian – még Sirius is – hallgattunk (persze ez nem azt jelentette, hogy mindenki síkhülye volt e téren, csupán egy tapasztalt személy valószínűleg mindenképp többet tudott erről), folytatta: – Nem csupán egy bélyeg, amivel magához hívhat minket. Ez… kapcsolat vele. Kétirányú, bár nagyon szabályozott. Elvégre valahogy meg kell találnia annak, aki hozzá siet…

– Arra gondol, hogy ezt fel lehet használni, hogy megtudjuk, hol tartózkodik, igaz? – kérdezte Maya.

– Akkor nem fog tudni magáról is? – jutott eszébe Ronnak. – Maga eddig el akarta őt kerülni!

– Nos… most van egy tanítványom. Meg egy idegesítő, ostoba, meggondolatlan bátyám, akinek a keresztfia történetesen a tanítványom egyik barátja. A legostobább dolog, amit most tehetek, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyom, mi történne, ha hazamennék.

Ez volt a legmeghatóbb beszéd, amit valaha is mondott.

– Mindenesetre ez a helyszín egyértelműen nem alkalmas arra, hogy bármit kezdjünk, szóval javasolhatnám, hogy fáradjunk át az én házamba?

– Mit fogtok csinálni? – kérdezte Jase. El is felejtettem, hogy a szobában van. A francba.

Hazugság. Gondolj valami kegyes hazugságra.

– Elintézünk valamit, és utána visszajövök – mondtam. Remélhetőleg… nem, biztos, hogy Sammel együtt.

Oké, ennél gázabb szöveget ki sem találhattam volna.

– Komolyan – mosolyogtam rá. Tekintve, hogy az előbb még éppen Voldemort elméje aprította az enyémet egy behatolási kísérletért, ez a mosoly inkább fintorra hasonlított… De ne válogassunk. – Anya nemsokára itthon lesz.

Még meg is öleltem. Eszembe jutott, milyen magas lett – vagy csak én milyen alacsony voltam. Sam még apró. Ikrek, és legalább tíz centi van köztük. Meg egy adag mágia. Meg jelenleg több száz mérföld.

Csak akkor sírtam el magam majdnem, amikor a fülembe suttogta:

– Ugye visszahozod Samet?

* * *

Hát persze, hogy visszahozom. Azon dolgozunk.

A tanárom speciel az életét kockáztatja. Egyéb apróság a Sötét Nagyúrral kapcsolatban: nem értékeli a hűtlenséget. A szertartásmágusokat se. Mr. R duplán listás lesz ezután nála.

– Fontos az időzítés – magyarázta, miközben krétával rúnákat írt a fapadlóra. – Egyszer próbálkozhatunk, és ha nem ott lesz, ahova a… Szélrózsával, ugye? Szóval azzal menni készül, akkor buktuk. Nincs második esély.

A jegyén még mindig vastagon kavarogtak a rúnák. Láttam, hogy Sirius mereven azt bámulja, mintha a nézésével egy életre levakarhatná onnan. Tényleg, neki mekkora sokk lehet már? Egy nap alatt ennyi minden…

_Ez a mi specialitásunk – _üzente Harry. – _Egy nap alatt leromboljuk a Roxfortot. Egy nap alatt túlélünk egy támadást valami úrnőtől. Egy nap alatt Hermione rájön, szerinte ki lehet a Kulcs… És az a baj, hogy ennek nagy a valószínűsége…_

_Lehet, hogy Sam is csak a Kulcshoz kell. Valami áldozat… – _tippeltem, de rögtön rájöttem, hogy akkor már inkább Sam legyen a Kulcs, minthogy a Kulcs megtalálásának egy kelléke.

– Mennyit várhatunk? – kérdezte Hermione. – Nem tudjuk, mennyi idő kell ahhoz, hogy használhassa a Kulcsot és a Szélrózsát együtt. Ha feltételezzük, hogy rögtön reagálnak egymásra, akkor lehet, hogy már ott vannak, de mi van akkor, ha órák kellenek ehhez?

– Nem tudhatjuk – válaszolta Mr. R. – Kockáztatunk.

Ez a kedvenc szavam.

Örültem volna, ha nem a húgommal kapcsolatban hallom.

_Anya ki fog nyírni, ha ezt megtudja… – _jutott eszembe.

_Szerintem ez lesz a legkisebb gondod – _vigasztalt Harry.

_Ja, éppen egy öngyilkos mentőakciót tervezünk…_

– A Rend miért nem érhető el, Sirius? – kérdeztem. Talán egy kis felnőtt segítség jól jönne…

– Dumbledore ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy a Roxfortban és környékén maradjanak – vont vállat mogorván. – Támadásra számít. Újabbra.

A Roxfort a változatosság kedvéért veszélyben volt.

– Akkor _te _mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezte Harry. – Nem neked is ott kéne lenned?

– Engem McLainnel és Pipogyusszal küldtek, hogy beszélgessünk el Ray White-tal.

– És nem kell visszamenned?

– Nem.

Ehhez a dologhoz nem kellettünk mi. Csak Harry és Mr. R. Így valahogy Seth mellett találtam magam, a kezét görcsösen szorongatva. Elvégre ha valaki, ő tudja, milyen stresszes lesz az, hogy Harry éppen kivonja magát kis társaságunkból.

Most először láttam szimmetrikusan elrendezett rúnaszertartást, és nem tehetek róla, egy pillanatra – de csak egy pillanatra! – kiment a fejemből, pontosan mi célból is készült. Két kört formáltak, az egyikben Harry ült, a másikban Regulus. Nem volt szükség testi kontaktusra, a rúnák ezt biztosították. Harry felhúzta a saját pajzsát, mi pedig Sethtel kívülre szorultunk.

Azonnal elfogott az az abszolút kellemetlen, kényelmetlen és borzasztó hiányérzet, ami már tavasszal is. Seth mellettem megfeszült, én pedig még közelebb húzódtam az utolsó megmaradthoz, mintha ez pótolhatná, hogy az egyikünk hiányzik.

Hermione Ron kezét szorongatta aggódva. Nagyon édesek lettek volna együtt, ha nem egy ilyen helyzetben vagyunk. De a lánynak lehet, fel sem tűnt a dolog. Ronnak ellenben igen, vörös is volt a képe.

De Siriusnak lehetett a legrosszabb. Ő mindkettőjüket ismerte.

Aztán Regulus végighúzta a tenyerét a bal alkarján, és a rúnák félrehúzódtak.

Persze, tisztában voltam vele, hogy ezeknek a jeleknek van saját mágiájuk, és hogy a Jegy gyakorlatilag szintén közéjük tartozik, bár igen rendhagyó módon, mégis megdöbbentem, amikor tulajdonképpen arcon csapott egy nagy adag fekete mágia.

Nem sötét. Fekete.

Nem tudom, mire számítottam. Tíz-húsz perces ülésre, feszültségre, vagy valamire – de nem arra, hogy kábé két másodpercre rá Harry szeme kinyílik, Mr. R pedig visszahúzza a rúnáit a karjára, lázasan motyogva valamit.

Aztán felénk fordultak.

– Észak-nyugat – motyogta Harry. – Nem tudom, pontosan hol, de oda tudunk hoppanálni a közelbe.

És bár nem mondta ki, de hozzátette, ahogy én is: és reménykedjünk, hogy még ott is vannak.


	26. Indulás

**26\. fejezet: Indulás**

Egy tó mellett értünk földet. Nos, helyesbítek, _én _a tó mellett értem földet, de Ronról, Harryről és Siriusról már nem tudtam ugyanezt elmondani.

Ami nem is olyan nagy baj, lehetett volna rosszabb is. Mondjuk, _mindannyian _a tó közepében landolunk.

_Nekem így pont elég rossz! – _morogta Harry.

_Hát persze, de te jelen pillanatban egy elégedetlen tinédzser vagy, aki nyilván nem tudja felmérni, hogy mi a rossz és a rosszabb – _sóhajtottam, visszagondolva eddigi személyes ismerettségünkre.

A második, amit regisztráltam, az a hideg volt. Egy jól fűtött helyiségből indultunk december közepén, és egy erdőbe érkeztünk, északon. Beismerem, New Yorkban sem fagyott, itt se, de attól még nyílt terepen valahogy minden… más volt. Sehol egy lélek, csak madárzaj, szél, és a fejünk felett rengeteg felhő, ami tökéletesen megfelelt, mert egyáltalán nem vágytam napsütésre.

A Sötét Jegy kicsit úgy működött, mint… nem is tudom. Mint egy GPS. Lehet, hogy Regulus lezárta, de az adatokat azért lementette, ahogy Harry is megjegyezte. Így két nagy csoportban hoppanáltunk.

A második adag kötött ki a tóban.

– Biztos, hogy jó helyen vagyunk? – nézett szét Maya. – Itt sehol senki.

– Természetesen, nem akartunk az orruk elé érkezni, nem igaz? – morogta Sirius, de dühe inkább a vizes ruháinak szólt, mint nekünk. Meg valószínűleg az egésznek.

Egyet kellett értenem vele. Engem is dühített.

– És hogy találjuk meg őket? – kérdezte a lány. – Tekintve, hogy minimális túlélő-felszerelést hoztunk, nem hiszem, hogy egy napnál tovább tanácsos lenne. Főleg, hogy ezek a gyakorlatok csak a jövő éves tananyagban vannak benne – tette hozzá halkan.

– Tudod, nem volt muszáj jönni – közölte Seth.

– Tudod, nem nagyon van ezzel kapcsolatban más választásom, és inkább úszom az árral a jóslatok miatt, minthogy szembemenjek vele. Segítek. Amúgy is, az élet unalmas lenne kalandok nélkül.

– Ez azért kicsit túlzás kalandnak nevezni – suttogta nekem Hermione, és egyet kellett értenem vele.

Harry és Mr. R szerint észak felé kellett haladnunk, hogy utolérjük őket – elég közel voltunk, alig két mérföld lehetett a távolság. Ez biztonságos volt, és adott időt felkészülni és kiiktatni az őröket. Egyikünk se álmodott arról, hogy Voldemort egyedül, hátvéd nélkül hagyja majd magát becserkészni. Főleg, hogy tudja, hogy a nyomában vagyunk.

Szép az élet. Komolyan.

De a húgom még életben van. Remélhetőleg életben van.

Bár az egész Szélrózsa-dolgot képtelen voltam igazán elfogadni. Elvégre Sam az… Sam. Nem egy Kulcs egy ismeretlen Tudáshoz.

Ezzel csak az volt a probléma, hogy igazából magam sem hittem, hogy igazam lenne.

Volt még egy gond, amivel egyikünk se számolt: a hatékony felderítés. Aurortanoncaink és Sirius kitartottak a klasszikus „előreküldjük a legügyesebbet, két csoportra válunk, és roham, meg valami hasonló bővítésekkel és _ravaszságokkal _teletűzdelt" stratégia mellett, az értelmiség (én, Seth, Mione és Mr. R) pedig a finomabb módszerekre szavaztunk.

De aztán Mione, ügyeletes géniuszunk jött rá a megoldásra.

– Beszélj velük – utasított komolyan.

– Kikkel? – bámultam rá, pont abban a pillanatban, amikor a hatásszünetet befejezve folytatta volna a mondatot.

Nem tetszett neki, hogy félbeszakítottam, de csak egy pillanatig bámult csúnyán, azután megenyhült – az én húgom volt a tét, elnéző volt velem szemben.

– A madarakkal.

Egy hosszú, nagyon hosszú másodpercig csak meredtem rá, miközben leesett, mit mond.

– Elvégre tudsz velük, nem igaz?

– Nos… – Elbizonytalanodtam. Egy dolog, hogy egyre jobban hallgatnak rám, és egy másik, hogy csippantósból még mindig csak kezdőnek számítok. Ez egyértelműen nem egy párszaszó volt. Nem lett hirtelen angol a madárcsicsergés. Csupán… _sejtettem_, mire gondolnak. – Megpróbálhatom – egyeztem bele.

– A madarakkal? – kapta fel a fejét Mr. R.

– Hát, ja – értettem egyet bizonytalanul, majd behunytam a szemem. Merlinke, most add azt a szupererőt, amitől zseni leszek, mindenkit legyőzök meg ilyesmi, mert nagy szükség lenne rá… És mellesleg küldhetnél pár verebet.

_Meghallgattalak, gyermekem, de már mások is igényelték. De ne aggódj, felkerültél a várólistára, gratulálok! – _poénkodott fél szívvel Soul, kiről nemes egyszerűségből igyekeztem nem tudomást venni.

Oké. Nagy levegő. Szupererő, előhívlak!

A madarak nem jöttek.

_Szerintem nem kell animés felkiáltás – _jegyezte meg Maggie óvatosan. – _Ez nem egy jutsu a _Narutó_ból._

_Tényleg! – _lelkesedtem fel. – _Madáridéző Akármilyen no jutsu! Szólítalak!_

_Nem is a Pokemon. Mi lenne, ha koncentrálnál? – _javasolta Soul is. Őt nem hatotta meg alternatív feszültséglevezetési módszerem.

De ez is jobb volt, mint a húgomra koncentrálni.

_Azt csinálom! – _vágtam rá. – _De még nem csináltam ilyet! Eddig maguktól jöttek! Különben is, takarodjatok most a fejemből, magányra van szükségem! – _förmedtem a Soul-Harry házaspárra.

_Mi maradhatunk? – _csiripelt Lissel.

_Nem – _csicsergett vissza Maggie, nekem meg olyan érzésem volt, mintha madarak csivitelnének a fejemben.

Valami merlini vagy isteni sugallatra lett volna szükségem, de megelégedtem volna egy beszélő unikornissal is, aki tanácsot adhat. Eddig _mindig minden madár magától jött. _Én meg megkértem őket erre-arra. Most meg… pangás.

Mayáék kis idő után megunták és visszavonultak tervezgetni. Persze, ha öt percig semmi sem történik, akkor rögtön elvesztik a hitüket, és jöhet a B-terv, meg minden ilyesmi…

Valami meghúzta a hajamat, mire kipattantak a szemeim. Eddig le sem esett, hogy újra becsuktam őket… De mindegy. Nem számít.

Mert ott volt.

Ott kopogtatta a fejemet, és már azelőtt tudtam, micsoda, mielőtt leszállt volna a kezemre. Kis barna madár, nem veréb, de nem is felismerhető, egyértelműen nem mágikus, de intelligens – első benyomásom ez volt. Ja, meg hogy nagyon édes, és már sajnáltam, hogy nem tarthatom meg – de ha hazaviszem, Lasty és Bibe féltékenységükben képesek széttépni és megenni. Eszméletlen, mit le nem vág az a kettő, csoda, hogy egymást viszonylag megtűrik… Tényleg, hoznom kellett volna őket. Ha mást nem is, őket simán beszervezhettem volna felderítésre.

– Szia – köszöntem azért a madárnak. – Egyedül vagy?

Legilimenciával közvetítettem, mire gondolok, a madárka pedig vidáman csicsergett válaszul az ujjaimon. Azt hiszem, azt akarta mondani, hogy nem, csak ő a közvetítő. De lehet, csak reményemben beképzeltem a csipogásba.

Mindenestre igyekeztem nagyon nem tudomást venni az erős Disney-fílingről, mert rohadt nevetségesnek éreztem magam. Ria hercegnő színrelép! Várja hős lovagja megjelenését, aki majd beleszeret, aztán boldogan élnek, míg meg nem halnak, satöbbi.

De akkor már inkább kicserélem a nevem Maryre. Ahhoz jobban megy a hercegnő. Mary hercegnő. Vagy Susan. Röviden Sue…

_Ezt már tavaly eljátszottad, nehogy megint elkezd! – _visított rémülten Maggie.

Gyorsan eltereltem hát a gondolataimat Marienről és Susanről.

– Szóval erre gondoltál – szólalt meg mellettem egy hang, mire ijedten ugrottam egyet. De csak Mr. R volt. – Vannak olyan okosak, mint a kígyók?

– Még okosabbak – büszkélkedtem.

– Érted, amit csipog?

–… fogjuk rá – ismertem be. – Inkább csak _sejtem._

– És ők is értenek téged?

Ebben nem voltam biztos.

– Legilimencia – vontam vállat zavartan. – Általában még szükségem van rá a közvetítésre.

– Ugye tudod, hogy állatok esetében ennek nem szabadna működnie?

– Tényleg? – kérdeztem, mintha csak valami átlagos dolgot tudtam volna meg. – Ezt eddig senki sem mondta… Srácok, megvan! – kiabáltam a B-földhözragadt-terv csoportnak. – Tárgyalok Ivyvel, nemsokára meglesz!

– Ivy? – kérdezte mellőlem a tanárom.

– Ja, illik rá. Mint az ivilam'en.

– Ez meg hogy jutott az eszedbe? – vonta fel a szemöldökét gyanakodva, de nem törődtem ezzel a hangnemmel – most nem volt hozzá hangulatom.

Vidáman ráztam a fejem. – Gőzöm sincs, de illik rá. Azt jelenti, settenkedő árny, olyan, mint az indián nevek, és ha már úgyis Amerikában vagyunk…

– _Ezt meg honnan tudod?_

A hangjában volt valami, ami miatt megtorpantam. Egyáltalán miért szövegelek erről? És tényleg, honnan tudom?

_Tényleg azt jelenti – _motyogta Maggie. – _Találó szóösszetétel…_

_Igen – _helyeselt Lissel, aki valamikor visszaslisszolt az elmémbe. – _Sienri tindel wörna…_

_Ezek szerint érted? – _lelkesedett Soul.

_Nem – _mondtam.

_Egyikünk sem – _csatlakozott Harry.

Mikor jöttek vissza?

_Az előbb – _világosított fel Seth.

– Ria! – Mr. R hangja visszarázott a valóságba. Szerencsére. Kezdett fájni a fejem. – Hol hallottad ezt?

– Fantasy-könyvben? – tippeltem sután. – Nem tudom. Maggie-ék szerint…

– Ki az a Maggie?

Hoppá.

_Hoppá bizony – _morogta Seth. – _Újabb személy, aki őrültnek néz?_

_Ő a tanárom, nem tenne ilyet! – _fortyogtam, rögtön védekezőbe kapcsolva.

– Ha később elmondom, mert nem fontos? – kérdeztem.

Mr. R szerintem abban a pillanatban éppen szemmel verni próbált… de nem volt idő.

– Oké, akkor küldhetem a madarakat? – kiabáltam Harryék felé.

Sirius volt az egyetlen szkeptikus a csapatukban, de ő új volt még ilyen téren, és amúgy se látta azt a tökéletes találatot, amit egy sirály produkált Lya Gordon fejére.

* * *

Meglepően könnyen ment. Még hogy legilimenciát nem lehet állatokon alkalmazni… közvetítésre kiváló. Kit érdekel, hogy a hagyományos értelemben elme olvasása, ha emlékek – ezesetben kérések – beültetésére ugyanúgy alkalmas?

Hát engem biztosan nem.

Hamarosan visszatért az egyikük – nem Ivy –, hogy egy mérföldre tőlünk van pár sötét köpönyeges ember, egy ösvény bejárata előtt. Hátvéd. Megkerülhettük volna, de a madárka szerint kétlábúaknak csak az az egyetlen biztonságos járás a Tóhoz, ahol több sötét köpönyeges alak van, és jóval messzebb van, mint egy mérföld.

Még jó, hogy a madárkáim gyorsak voltak.

De működött. Az a lényeg, hogy működött.

– Akár kémhálózatot is létrehozhatnál – motyogta Sirius. Lehet, hogy jó fej volt, meg rendes, de úgy tűnt, még _mindig _szkeptikus a dologgal kapcsolatban. De Mr. R-rel se beszélt még azóta, úgyhogy jelenleg hátraszorult az „Emberek, akiknek számít a véleményük" listámon.

– Ja, persze. Hogy madarak figyeljék minden lépésünket – motyogta Ron.

– Hitchcock – tette hozzá Maya csak úgy, feszültségoldás végett, de pont az ellentettjét érte el. Csak öten tudtuk rajta kívül, mire gondol. Valamire, amit soha többé nem vagyok hajlandó megismételni éjszaka, egyedül, pár lökött haver társaságában, akik még pluszban rájátszanak a szorongásra. – Ria megkattan, és mindannyiunk szemét kikapartatja.

– Ne kiabáld el – mosolyogtam rá sötéten. Kimondva túlságosan is reálisnak tűnt ez a lehetőség.

_Nem hagyom, hogy megőrülj – _fogadkozott Maggie. – _Majd én visszafoglak._

_Köszike._

_Nincs mit._

– Hogy érti azt a madarad, hogy nem tudunk eljutni ahhoz a tóhoz…

Nagyot sóhajtottam.

– Mert csak egyetlen lejárat van – vontam vállat. – Mit tudjam én, mit jelent ez.

– Mit akar Voldemort egy _tónál? – _kérdezte Hermione. – Ennek így nincs semmi értelme!

– Sötét Nagyuraknál ne keress logikát, vándor, mert nem lészen… – szavaltam.

– Mindegy, hogy lészen vagy nem, haladjunk – sürgetett minket Maya. – Minél tovább várunk…

Nem kellett befejeznie.

De hogy hogyan szedjük le a sötét köpenyeges kétlábúakat… pardon, halálfalókat, abban nem voltam biztos. Bárhogy jelezhetnek. Először a kezüket kéne hatástalanítani.

Le kellene vágni?

Már a gyomrom is felfordult a gondolatra, így inkább nagy levegőt vettem, és a feladatra koncentráltam. Gyorsan, csendesen, és Sam hamarosan ismét otthon lesz, elfelejtjük az egész Kulcs-dolgot, meg minden, Sirius és Regulus elbeszélgetnek egy nagyot, mert már nagyon irritáló a köztük húzódó feszültség, ahogy sanda pillantásokat vetnek a másikra, mintha bármelyik pillanatban egymás torkának ugorhatnának… Teljesen tönkreteszik a csapatszellemet.

Még jó, hogy ez nem egy csapatépítő tréning.

Megkönnyebbülés. Komolyan.

_Vagy amit szeretnél, hogy jobban érezd magad – _motyogta Harry, olyan gyengén, hogy alig tudtam kivenni.

Nem válaszoltam.

Bár indulás előtt bevettem pár fájdalomcsillapító főzetet, a fejfájás kezdett visszatérni. Tudtam, hogy ez nem normálisjelenség, annyit értettem a gyógyításhoz, és nem felejtettem fél év alatt szinte semmit (az más dolog, hogy alkalmazni éppen már nem nagyon tudtam). Ezzel gyógyítóhoz kell fordulni. Vagy nem is tudom, mi. Lehet, bezárnak az elmeosztályra. Az lenne a karrierem csúcsa.

A karrieremé, ami még el sem kezdődött. Alleluja.

–A Sötét Nagyúr számít ránk – közölte Mr. R halálos nyugalommal. – Meglepetés támadásról szó sem lehet. Ez az előnyünk elúszott.

– Ha hirtelen támadunk, talán nem – vetette fel Sirius. – Gyorsan és…

– Griffendélesen – fejezte be Regulus. – Nem vagyok benne, tisztában vagy-e az elit fogalmával, kedves bátyám, de a Sötét Nagyúrnak van egy jóval kevésbé ismert köre is, márpedig ők…

– Ó, a titokzatos elitgárda… – motyogta Sirius.

– Annyira nem lehet titokzatos, ha mindenki tud róla – kotyogott közbe Maya.

_Egy-null Amerika javára – _kommentálta Soul.

– Minden Sötét Nagyúr terjesztett ilyen pletykákat – vont vállat Sirius. – Valószínűleg egy szó sem igaz az egészből, hogy van pár használható embere is…

Az irónia csúcsa.

– De igaz – cáfolt rá a Bennfentes. – Bár valószínűleg nem abban a formában, amire te gondolsz…

– Miért, te milyen formára gondolsz, _kedves öcsém?_

– _Drága bátyám, _halálosabbra, mint te, ugyanis találkoztam már velük. Ki akartak nyírni.

– És mivel még mindig életben vagy, ez is mutatja, hogy talán mégse annyira profik, hisz akkor nem hibáztak volna…

– És még ők hívják magukat felnőtteknek… – motyogta Maya. Osztoztam szkepticizmusában. Hirtelen mintha eddig olyannyira tisztelt tanárom is éveket fiatalodott volna – már ami az értelmi szintjét illeti.

– Nem mehetnénk inkább tovább? – kérdeztem. – Menet közben is kitalálhatunk…

– Jobb lenne kész tervvel előállni, ha összefutunk velük, nem? – vetette fel Ron.

– Akkor miért nem azelőtt terveztetek, mielőtt idejöttünk? – csattantam fel dühösen. – Elegem van, csak…

Esküszöm, nem tudom, mi történt. Ha kilöknek egy mozgó vonatból sem fogom megtudni soha. Egyik pillanatban még magyaráztam, aztán elakadt a hangom.

Nem emlékszem, hogy volt-e fejfájás – biztos volt, de már annyira a részemmé vált az elmúlt pár napban, ha fogalmazhatok így, hogy igazán fel sem tűnt –, arra sem, hogy volt-e kiesés. Olyan volt, mint egy hirtelen képváltás. Az egyik pillanatban még magyaráztam – a következőben az arcok és személyek már máshogy voltak, az árnyékok máshogy álltak, a fények mások voltak, a táj…

Máshol voltunk, na.

Nem értettem. Úgy tűnt, már úton vagyunk, a fenébe is, _én is mentem _mögöttük, de nem emlékeztem semmire, hogy hogyan jutottunk a veszekedéstől _idáig._

_Mi… – _kezdtem volna.

Na, és ekkor jött az erősebb fejfájás.

Minden költői túlzás nélkül világom össz-visz egy színné olvadt össze: és az a lila volt. Az ember azt várná, hogy ilyenkor valami normális lenne, mondjuk „vakító fehér", vagy „mélységesen sötét fekete", vagy tudomisén. De nem. Nekem lila volt. Olyan… lilás lila.

De szerintem volt olyan vakító, mint a fehér.

És fájdalmas is.

Adok egy tippet: ne menj fejfájással bevetésre. Ha ilyen rohamod van, nehezen kontrollálod a hangod. Mázlimra voltak körülöttem, és biztosan raktak rám egy _Silenció_t – más választás nem is volt, különben tudomást szereznek rólunk.

Amikor elmúlt a rohamom, a földön feküdtem, Seth pedig valami nyugtató igét mormolt, aztán a kezembe nyomott egy főzetet. Felismertem a címkét, a saját cuccaim közül szedhette elő. Örültem, hogy ezeket bepakoltam. Amúgy se mozdulnék ki nagyon nélkülük.

– Ria? Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte.

A főzettől és a feltételezett sikoltozástól rekedt volt a hangom, amikor válaszoltam: – Szarul. Mi történt?

– Összeestél, a fejedet fogtad, és elkezdtél sikoltozni – közölte Maya.

– Mármint azelőtt – pontosítottam. – Hogy kerültünk ide?

Elismerem, egy csöppet értelmetlen kérdés lehetett az ő szempontjukból – éreztem, ahogy Harry és Seth ismét az elmémben vannak. És rájönnek arra, amire én.

– Kiesett fél óra? – suttogta Harry. – Hogyan?

– Ha tudnám, nem kérdezném – motyogtam, a tarkómra nyomva Seth kezét. Jó hűvös volt. Kellemes. Eszem ágában sem volt elengedni, hiába húzta a száját.

_Nem húzom a számat._

_De igen._

_Nem._

_De igen._

_Igen._

_Ne… A francba, nem hiszem el, hogy bedőltem ennek…_

– Vissza is…

– Ne folytasd – szóltam Mionére. – Nem megyek vissza.

Makacs vagyok, mint a szikla… Csak akkor Mione a Niagara, ami fél perc alatt romba dönt… Mármint izé, rávesz olyan dolgokra, amik szerinte okos döntések, és úgy érvel mellettük, hogy még én is elhiszem, hogy azok…

Inkább a hűvös kézre koncentráltam. Mione túlságosan is összetett és bonyolult volt az én szerény személyem számára.

Újabb kismadár csapott le a magasból, hangosan csipogva a jelentését.

– Amúgy se érünk rá – tápászkodtam fel, és bánatosan néztem, ahogy Seth finoman kihúzza a kezét az ujjaim szorításából. Pedig milyen jó hűvös volt! – A kétláb… mármint halálfalók valahogy észleltek minket.

* * *

Elit gárda ide vagy oda, az ember ilyenkor nagy csatára számít, hát kitöröltem fejemből a zavaró gondolatokat, és inkább átkokat pakoltam az üres helyre. Úgy értem, kiesett a fejemből fél óra, és utána a világ legrosszabb fejgörcse kínzott percekig – de lehetne rosszabb is! Úgy értem, ez még nem őrület. Nem a Hermione által megjósolt végem. Csak egy kis… roham.

Legalábbis reméltem, hogy így van.

De nem volt idő ezen filózni, ezt mindenki hajlandó volt elismerni.

A madárka „jelentése" szerint a fekete köpenyeges kétlábúak felénk haladtak. Belefuthattunk valami rejtett, általunk sem érzékelhető jelzésbe, vagy nekik is voltak állati segítőjük – amit erősen kétlek –, végül is csak a végeredmény számít.

Nem volt semmilyen szétválás, nem volt arra időnk. Sem bonyolult tervekre.

Az egész frontális ütközés volt. Az egyik pillanatban a célunk felé haladtunk – a következőben már hoppanálás hangjai törték meg a csendet.

Egészen addig, amíg az első _Bombardá_m célba nem ért, fel sem fogtam, mik a tétek. Hogy meg is halhat valaki.

Hogy azt a valakit én ölhetem meg.

Sajnálom, ha zavaros vagyok. Nehéz visszaemlékezni az eseményekre a pontos sorrendben. De igyekszem.

A hoppanálásuk után kitört a káosz – a legkontrolláltabb káosz, amit életemben láttam. Túlerőben voltak, nem gondolkodtam hát, inkább azonnal védekezésbe kapcsoltam. A legerősebb pajzsot vontam fel, ami eszembe jutott, és közben gyorsan megnéztem, közülünk ki sérült meg. Senki. Jók voltunk, na, vagy legalábbis az aurortanoncok és a két felnőtt jók voltak. Meg Seth. Hermione egy zseni volt, tehát ő is könnyedén megoldotta a dolgot, és szerencsére nekem is volt annyi lélekjelenlétem, hogy visszaemlékezzek a tanultakra.

Természetesen nem a szertartásokra gondolok, bár eszembe jutott pár dolog, amit használhatnék, még ha nagyon kockázatosak is voltak. El is vetettem – most nem volt idő a kísérletezésre.

Nem tudtam figyelni a többiekre, egyedül az ellenfelemre és a pajzsaimra koncentráltam. Lehet, nem a legokosabb dolog volt, de nem tudtam egyszerre százfelé figyelni. Pont elég volt ez a kettő is.

Három _Stupor _és pár csúnya _Avada _kellett ahhoz, hogy rájöjjek, az ártalmatlan átkok kontra csúnya, sötét varázslatok nem állnak egyensúlyban.

Maggie egyetértett, és egy nagyon csúnya átkot lőtt ki rá a megkérdezésem nélkül, miközben rondán „nézett" rá.

Kikerültem még egy átkot, és még egy utolsó meddő próbálkozásként kilőttem felé egy kábító átkot. Mellément, a pasinak még csak el sem kellett térítenie. Eszembe jutott, mennyi időt vesztegetünk itt el, és hogy talán Voldemortnak végig ez volt a célja, Sam pedig rég halott, és akkor valami elpattant az agyamban. Azt hiszem, ez volt a Maya által emlegetett megkattanás – később visszaemlékezve tudtam, hogy csupán a második lépés megjósolt bukásom felé. De akkor túl sok volt egyszerre, a húgom miatti aggodalom, a félelem, az irracionális méreteket öltő düh…

_Túl sok._

Nem álltam neki Avadázni, mint aki megőrült… nem, ez annál hidegebb és jóval kifinomultabb volt. Terveztem. Az agyam felpörgött – hogy az adrenalintól vagy a kétségbeeséstől, nem tudom –, és ötletekkel bombázott. Mint az edzéseken, Mr. R-rel.

Egy varázsló gyengéje a közelharc. Az enyém is az volt, de már jóval kevésbé, mint az ellenfelemé. Legalábbis reméltem. Ez előny.

Tettem előre egy lépést, elkerülve egy ismételten gyanúsan zöld színű átkot, és lemondtam a _Capitulatus _és a _Stupor _adta kényelemről.

_Bombarda!_

Az átok némán tolult az agyamba, és annyi erőt sűrítettem bele, amennyit csak tudtam. Nem a pajzsára céloztam, hanem az előtte lévő talajra. Az elég nagy volt, a vak is eltalálta volna. Láttam, hogy a halálfaló szeme elkerekedik egy pillanatra, ahogy rájött a hibájára – nem fizikai támadások ellen állított fel védelmet, és amúgy is, a pajzs túl közel volt a testéhez a kisebb hatósugár miatt… A föld felrobbant a lába előtt, hátrataszítva őt is. Két gyors lépéssel ismét közelebb értem hozzá. Folyamatos mozgás – emlékeztettem magam, ahogy kikerültem egy kósza átkot. Folyamatos mozgás. Intettem a pálcámmal. Azt hiszem, ez is _Bombarda _akart lenni… de aztán egy _Reducto_-szerű valami jött ki. A halálfaló mellkasának csapódott.

Arra számítottam, hogy a pajzsa visszaveri, de nem így történt. Talán a hátratántorodás miatt omlott össze a koncentrációja, talán csak a helyváltoztatás miatt nem volt fenntartható, mindegy.

Az egész küzdelem pár másodperc alatt zajlott le, sokkal gyorsabban, mint ahogy én éreztem. Még a zajban is hallottam a csontok ropogását és a hörgését. Aztán megéreztem az _Avada Kedavra _mágiáját – egészen más volt, mint a többi sötét átoké, nem baljóslatú, inkább hűvös –, és lebuktam.

Eddig fel sem tűnt, mennyire elkeveredtünk a többiektől. A fák között ki tudtam volna venni, mi folyik ott, de nem volt rá időm.

Ahogy arra sem, hogy eldöntsem, mit tudnék csinálni a villámgyorsan felém közeledő halálfalóval. Biztosra vettem, a maszkja mögött vigyorog. Olyan bosszúálló módon. Elvégre most nyírtam ki a társát…

– _Avada… – _kezdte.

Nem vártam meg, amíg befejezi. Valami fura sikolyt hallatva rávetettem magam, és belefejeltem a gyomrába.

Nos, erre nem számított, legalábbis erre mertem következtetni abból, hogy elejtette a pálcáját. Gáz. De az sokkal inkább az, amit én csináltam. Ahelyett, hogy megátkoztam volna, inkább bal kezemmel tépni kezdtem. A jobb kezemben Maggie önállósította a pálcám, és már készült valami csúnya robbantással, amikor küzdelmünknek egy költői _Stupor _vetett véget.

A halálfaló összeroskadt, az én kezemben meg ott maradt egy marék haj, meg egy csontfehér maszk.

– Nem erre tanítottalak – hallottam Mr. R hangját. Ránéztem. Borzasztóan jól szórakozott a helyzethez képest. – De be kell ismernem, hatásos.

– A többiek? – kérdeztem.

– Elvannak. Épp a foglyokat kötözik. Gyorsan vége lett az egésznek. Gyanúsan gyorsan.

Egyet kellett értenem vele. Nem mintha olyan könnyű lett volna, nálam jórészt a mázlin meg a dühön múlt, de… A hulla felé tévedt a pillantásom.

– Jól vagy? – lépett mellém a tanárom. Gondolom, kiszúrta ő is, mi történt itt.

– Persze, remekül – bólintottam.

Aztán előrehajoltam, és hányni kezdtem.


	27. A varázsvilág megváltója

**27\. fejezet: A varázsvilág megváltója**

Sosem akartam ilyet tenni. Amikor másfél évvel ezelőtt felszálltam a Roxfort Expresszre, csak túl akartam élni az évet. Meg az utána következőket. Nem igazán vettem komolyan a veszélyt, ami rám leselkedett. Voldemortot sem tudtam komolyan venni – de hát otthon senki más sem tett így, miért én lettem volna különc?

Sosem tudtam magam harc közben elképzelni. Igen, néha meg tudtam volna fojtani egyeseket, vagy addig verni, amíg nem bírnak mozdulni, vagy csak eszméletlenre átkozni, de akkor dühös voltam, és csak egy pillanatig tartott. Nem igazán akartam bántani senkit _ténylegesen._

Erre év végén vérfarkasok ellen harcoltam. Megkínoztak közben. Megtanultam kezelni az erőmet. Sok minden történt… És rájöttem, hogy akár akarom, akár nem, muszáj leszek harcolni. Rendesen. Mert meg akartak ölni.

Harry Potter barátjának lenni ilyen szempontból nem épp kifizetődő.

Egy gyereknek nem kéne részt vennie egy háborúban. Akárhogy nézem a helyzetet, nemhogy nekem, még Harrynek sem kéne itt lennie.

És most harcoltam. Belekeveredtem az egészbe.

És persze öltem. Nem igazán volt önvédelem, elvégre egyszerre rontottunk egymásnak, attól függetlenül, hogy ő nyilván el akart tenni láb alól. Ha ő így ront nekem, mégis mi a francot kellett volna tennem? Kábítsam el, aztán várjak arra, míg az egyik társa észreveszi, és magához téríti?

Tudom, valószínűleg nem normális… nem _lehet _normális, hogy nem éreztem bűntudatot. Lehet, később fog rám törni. Akkor semmi sem volt.

Végtére is csak egy halálfaló volt, aki meg akart ölni. Miért… miért kellene sajnálom?

Nem igaz?

* * *

Nem az enyém volt az egyetlen hulla, ezt rögtön megállapítottam, amint visszaértünk a többiekhez.

Tény, hogy az egyetlen fogoly sem, de a tizenkettőből hét halott valódi vérengzésnek tűnt egy csapat tinédzsertől. De valahogy megkönnyebbülés is volt, hogy nem csak én nem finomkodtam.

A reakciókat könnyű volt olvasni. Hermione bűntudatosan lesütötte a szemét, de közben igyekezett erős lenni, Maya még véletlenül sem nézett a kupac irányába, Ron a kelleténél három-négy árnyalattal sápadtabb volt.

_Mi jól vagyunk – _kommentálta Harry, és ő nem kezdett el hányni, mint az előbb én. – _Ez… amúgy se az első eset – _mosolyodott el humortalanul.

Eszembe jutottak az emlékei. Mógus, Tom Denem, baziliszkusz.

_Valóban nem – _értettem egyet fáradtan. Valami tompa zsibongás maradt csak meg bennem. Más ember életében nem öl meg senkit. Nekünk muszáj volt, mert a világ egy nagy rakás szar, egy igazságtalan, elítélő, szemét…

Mély levegőt vettem, és úgy döntöttem, nem érdekel, ki minek gondol. Nem fogok kiborulni, nem fog érdekelni mostantól semmi, amíg Sam nincs biztonságban. Utána ráérek később törődni ezzel.

És csak azért sem fogok összeroppanni emiatt.

Már semmi kedvem nem volt idióta poénkodással távol tartani a valóságot. Erőm sem. Sztoikus nyugalommal néztem, ahogy Sirius és Regulus szemrebbenés nélkül egy _Evapores_szel eltűntetik a használhatatlan testeket, a többit pedig rögzítik. Seth még mindig mellettem állt, éreztem, hogy aggódik miattam – jól esett, de már felesleges volt. Hánytam, az igaz, az undortól és a félelemtől, de már nem maradt bennem semmi.

Elvégre… háború volt, vagy mi. Az ember ilyenkor nem lehet finnyás.

Nem igaz?

– _Finite Incantatem – _motyogta Sirius az egyik halálfaló képébe nyomva a pálcáját. Nem zavartatta magát, hogy nonverbálisan varázsoljon.

A pasi magához tért – a maszkja már rég nem volt rajta –, és egy hosszú pillanatig csak zavartan pislogott körbe, a köteleit feszegetve. Kellett neki egy kis idő, még rájött, kik állják körbe. Ilyenkor dühöt várna az ember, mint természetes reakciót… De Voldemort bandája sosem volt teljesen százas. A pasi elvigyorodott, mintha nem is ő lenne a fogoly, hanem minket kapott volna karácsonyi ajándékként, hogy megkínozhasson.

– A Sötét Nagyúrt nem tudjátok megállítani! – hörögte, mielőtt bárki bármit kérdezhetett volna.

– Dehogynem – guggolt le mellé Harry. – Most pedig elmondod, mire készül.

_Bárcsak lenne nálunk Veritaserum – _gondoltam.

_Bárcsak már túllennénk rajta – _sóhajtott Seth. – _Belegondoltatok, hogy gyakorlatilag úgy viselkedünk, mint egy terrorszervezet? Rajtaütés, gyilkosság, vallatás… És mi nem vagyunk aurorok._

_A törvénytől félsz?_

_Őszintén szólva igen. Lehet, hogy Angliában még megértenék, de itt… vajmi kevés esély van rá. Törölnünk kell majd az emlékeit._

Harry is egyetértett ezzel, de jelen pillanatban inkább a legilimenciára összpontosított. A halálfaló értett az okklumenciához, de nem eléggé ahhoz, hogy kivédjen egy, gyakorlatilag öt másik személlyel is megtámogatott frontális támadást.

– Sirius, tudod törölni az elméjét? – kérdezte Hermione.

Úgy látszik, ő is ugyanarra gondolt, mint mi.

– Akárhogy nézzük, azt hiszem, hivatalosan is bűnözők lettünk – nézett körül Maya. Persze, csak a föld és a fák utaltak a csatára. Meg a pár eszméletlen halálfaló. Meg az egyetlen eszméleténél lévő, akinek a fejében épp Harry szortírozta az emlékeket.

Tényleg, ha jól emlékszem, tulajdonképpen a legilimencia is illegális.

_Van bármi legális is azok között, amiket az elmúlt két órában csináltunk? Engedély nélküli hoppanálás, iskolán kívüli mágiahasználat _mugli _területen, harc, gyilkosság… – _sorolta Seth olyan hangon, mint akit valójában teljesen hidegen hagy az egész.

Fáradtan megdörzsöltem a homlokom.

_És ráadásul a te agyaddal is baj van – _értett egyet Maggie.

_Köszike._

De ezen persze nem volt mit tagadni. Kiesett fél óra, a fenébe is, ha nem több, és én nem emlékszem rá. Ha továbbra is lesznek ilyen képszakadásaim, a végén arra fogok ébredni, hogy eltelt egy év, és semmi sem maradt belőle. Vagy a következő pillanatban hirtelen harminc leszek, és kész?

Haha, marha vicces.

Harry felegyenesedett, de nem osztotta még meg velünk a Pazar információkat. Neeem… csak egyre jobban elsápadt.

Bravó, Potter, legalább megmukkannál…

A srác ehelyett elkábította a pasit, majd közölte:

– Ez azt hiszi, hogy Voldemort a megváltó.

– Harry…

– Nem, Mione, komolyan. Ez a pasas _tényleg _a megváltónak hiszi Voldemortot. Elhitették velük, hogy a muglik előbb-utóbb rájönnek a varázsvilág létezésére, és el fogják pusztítani, így a varázslóknak kell előbb lépni, és ezt csak Voldemort tudja megtenni – hadarta egyre idegesebben. – És most pont arra készül a Szélrózsával meg a Kulccsal, hogy valamit tegyen a muglikkal, ami miatt nem tudnak majd visszavágni.

– Várj, Voldemort _apokalipszist _akar? – vágott közbe Maya.

– _Mugli _apokalipszist – helyesbített Harry. – Mivel a háború elkerülhetetlen, először kell lépni vagy mi. És _most _akarja véghezvinni, ez az egész támadás pedig lassítás volt, mert _tudta_, hogy jövünk, és nem tudom, miért, de nem érdekli, ott leszünk-e, vagy sem, szóval…

– Merre? – kérdezte Sirius.

Harry villámgyorsan elmagyarázta az utat, ami nem volt messze. Alig fél mérföld, semmiség, főleg az erőltetett menetben. Nem sokat beszéltünk, ellenben Sirius elküldött egy üzenetet Dumbledore-nak. Bár nem számíthattunk erősítésre, azért jó volt a tudat, hogy valaki tud rólunk.

_Ha _tud rólunk.

Mert most mentünk éppen megmenteni a világot.

Másodsorban.

Nálam a húgom volt az első.

* * *

A fák ritkultak, az ösvény melletti rész pedig egyszer csak eltűnt, meredeken lejtett a semmibe. Lent a mélyben sziklák álltak és egy vékony, ezüstszín patak folydogált, másik oldalunkon pedig szintén egyre kevesebb fa és egyre nagyobb sziklatömbök kerültek képbe. A végén már csak libasorban mehettünk egymás mögött. Hermione valami olyasmit motyogott, hogy ilyennek itt nem lenne szabad léteznie, de senki sem reagált rá.

Harry vezette a sort, Sirius zárta, mint a legidősebb, majdnem legtapasztaltabb – szerintem Regulus volt a legjobb –, és mellesleg a hátvéd. Most kifejezetten hálás voltam, amiért két felnőtt is velünk tartott. Jólesett a tudat, hogy nem csak egy csapat tinédzserként szállunk szembe a jelenlegi leghatalmasabb Sötét Nagyúrral.

Hirtelen, mintha átlépett volna egy láthatatlan határvonalat, Harry eltűnt a szemünk elől. Mindannyian megtorpantunk, de a mögötte gyalogló Maya nem elég gyorsan, és a következő pillanatban ő is szertefoszlott.

_Harry! – _kiáltottuk Maggie-vel, de a kapcsolatot mintha elvágták volna. Csak mi ketten maradtunk Seth-tel.

_Pont ilyen volt, amikor te tűntél el – _motyogta rémülten Lissel.

Én is megijedtem, de ugyanakkor furcsamód meg is könnyebbültem. Olyan érzés volt, mintha levettek volna az agyamról egy adag terhet, enyhült a nyomás, amiről eddig nem is tudtam.

– Ez meg mi a fene már megint? – fortyant fel Ron előttem, de én nem nagyon vártam, löktem egyet rajta, és ő is átesett a láthatatlan falon.

– Itt ácsorgunk, vagy haladunk? – kérdeztem, és Seth egyetértett velem, a többieket nem éreztem.

Nem vártam helyeslést, felemeltem a pálcámat, és betrappoltam oda, ahol nem tudtam, mi van, de várhattunk is volna, úgyse segít semmit a helyzet. Nem éreztem semmilyen mágiát a környéken, és ha én nem vettem észre, valószínűleg Mr. R sem.

Oké, felhúztam magam. Én vagyok az első, aki elismeri, hogy türelmem pillanatokon belül párolgott el varázslatos gyorsasággal, ahogy túléltük a gyilkolászást, és hirtelen szinte kartávolságnyi közelségbe kerültünk Voldemorthoz. Az ilyesmi nem dobja fel a hangulatomat…

Amikor átléptem azon az izén, egy pillanatra olyan volt, mintha nyakon öntöttek volna egy vödör jeges vízzel. Fél percig csak pislogtam és levegő után kapkodtam, de aztán ahogy múlt a sokk, úgy éreztem meg Harryt, és pár pillanattal később Sethet is, aki szintén megdermedt az… _élménytől._

Ahogy kinyitottam a szemem, azt kívántam, bárcsak vártunk volna egy kicsit azzal a határátlépéssel, és inkább megbeszéltük volna a dolgot.

Körülöttünk semmi sem változott, épp csak a párkány vége szélesedett ki és torkollott egy barlang nyílásába. A lyuk olyan sötét volt, hogy egy méternél messzebb nem lehetett belátni, előtte pedig egy rongycsomó foglalt helyet, egy kaszával a hátán.

A baj nem is ez volt, hanem hogy a többiek nem mozdultak. Hátrafordultam, de Sethen kívül a két felnőtt és Mione arcára is ráfagyott a koncentráció – nem érezhettek semmit az átlépésből, és olyan volt, mintha csak megállt volna az idő. Nem látszott rajtuk, hogy észrevennék, mi történt.

– Túl sok! – hangzott fel mögöttünk az éles sipákolás. – Túl sokan voltatok! De most már jobb, sokkal jobb…

A rongycsomó megmozdult, és valami furcsa imbolygás kíséretében megindult felénk, de nekem még mindig csak akkor esett le, hogy egy ember az, amikor kivillant a sötét cafatok közül egy ráncos, elszürkült arc. Pontosabban egy vénasszony, már ami a hangját illette.

– Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy a balsors csak összehoz titeket, hármatokat – nyivákolta, ahogy közeledett, és a hangjától égnek állt a hajam. – El sem tudom képzelni, hogy sikerült összehoznotok. Nem csoda, hogy pont most keresett meg a Sötét Úr… apropó, már elkezdte a szertartást. Megállítani nem tudjátok, de ha siettek, talán tehettek valamit. Vagy nem.

– Ki vagy te? – szegezte neki a pálcáját Harry. – És mit tettél velük?

A banya meg sem torpant, dülöngélt tovább.

– Semmit, semmit. Nem tudnak semmiről, nem mozdulnak, nem veszik észre, hogy múlik az idő, és amint vége, semmi bajuk nem… nocsak, hát ő meg mit keres itt? – torpant meg Mayával szemben. – Ó, a kis tűzről pattanttal is szövetkeztetek? Ti aztán nem aprózzátok el a dolgot…

– Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte Seth, de ő sem engedte le a pálcáját. – Tyler nem olyan, mint mi.

– Hát persze, mindig is kizártátok a kis triumvirátusotokból.

– _Sosem _zártuk ki Mayát – tiltakoztam. Nos, a legtöbb alkalommal legalábbis.

A banya rám vigyorgott, kivillantva fogatlan ínyét.

– Tudod te, hogy gondolom, Ég Leánya. A tüzet egyikőtök sem kedvelte, de ő – bökött Seth felé – különösen utálta, és hát jelenleg ő a főnök…

– Tűz? _Maya _a _tűz?_

A vénasszony nem válaszolt, csak torokhangon kuncogott, és látszott rajta, hogy ostobáknak néz minket.

– Ki vagy? – ismételte meg Harry, ezúttal más hangsúllyal.

A vihorászás csak folytatódott. – A kapuőr. Az első. Tudom, kik vagytok, mik vagytok, kik voltatok, és kik lesztek. És nagyon izgalmas a jövő, hogy a szövetségeteket végre megújítottátok. Most pedig jobb, ha siettek, a Sötét Úr már szinte elkészült – integetett a kaszájával.

Tétováztunk, azt hiszem, mindannyian szívesen hallgattuk volna még, mit mond el – Mayáról, a tűz-dologról, erről a szövetségről, _mindenről_ –, de a banya csak ránk förmedt.

– A barátaitoknak semmi bajuk nem lesz – förmedt ránk. – Nem nekem kell megmondanom nektek az igazságot. Menjetek!

Talán ő is olyan, mint Lady Aaliyah, jutott eszembe. Valami lény, nem ember, olyasmi, ami többet tud rólunk, és…

Francba, erre most tényleg nincs idő. A kétségeimet az elmém legeldugottabb sarkába száműztem, és nem törődtem azzal, hogy az eddig biztosnak hitt tudásom pár mondattal összeomlott. Mayának ugyanis semmi köze sem volt hozzánk ilyen szempontból. Maya csak egy random aurorszakos hallgató volt. Maya csak a szobatársam volt.

Maya kapott egy jóslatot rólunk, és hogy segítenie kell. Talán mégis többet tudna?

_Amint visszaértünk, kivallatjuk – _ígérte Seth, ahogy mellém lépett. Megborzongtam, a hangja semmi jót nem ígért Maya számára.

Harry is csatlakozott hozzánk, és nem törődve a vihogó banyá… izé, kapuőrrel, beléptünk a hasadékon.

Abban a pillanatban a mögöttünk lévő fény eltűnt. Ijedten hátráltam egy lépést, de a kijárat helyett tömör sziklafalba ütköztem. Eltartott egy darabig, míg a szemem hozzászokott a sötétséghez, de végül képes voltam kivenni egy faragott boltív körvonalait a magasban. Előttünk egy folyosó kígyózott a sötétbe, kétséget sem hagyva afelől, hogy merre mehetünk csak tovább.

_Hogy fogunk innen kijutni? – _kérdezte Seth.

_Nem tudom… – _motyogta Harry.

_Szerintem mi lenne, ha azután gondolkodnánk ezen, hogy túlestünk a dolgon? – _kérdezte Soul.

Igaza volt, de könnyebb volt mondani, mint megtenni. Bár nem annyira vészes. Lehet, azért, mert túl sok minden történt túl gyorsan az elmúlt… pár órában! Alig fél napja még normális volt az életem! De mindegy… szóval valószínűleg emiatt tudtam könnyebben félresöpörni a problémát. Még nem rakódott le bennem.

_Elég a filozofálgatásból! – _kiáltott Maggie. – _Előre!_

_Voldemort tárt karjaiba… – _motyogtam.

_Ugyan, ha ez vigasztal, csak engem akar legyilkolni – _motyogta Harry.

_Rólam meg nem is tud… örültem volna, ha így marad még egy darabig, fiatal vagyok az ellenségekhez – _jegyezte meg Seth.

_Te vagy a meglepetésünk – _közölte Soul. – _Az aduász. Az ütőkártya. A…_

_Ennyi elég a hasonlatokból – _motyogta Harry.

_Köszönjük – _csiripelte boldogan Lissel. – _Hogy ilyen nagyra tartasz minket… Mindenképp megteszünk minden tőlünk telhetőt a csapatért!_

Seth valami olyasmit motyogott, hogy beszélj a magad nevében, aztán persze pár lépéssel beért minket, és együtt folytattuk utunkat.

És közben, visszhangzó lépéseinket hallgatva rájöttem a trükkre: ne gondolkodj sokat.

Voldemort úgyis ott lesz a következő kanyarban.

* * *

Voldemort nem volt ott. Se az azután fordulóban. Már vagy tíz perce kanyaroghattunk, egyre gyorsabban, mire végre mintha világosodni kezdett volna, és kisvártatva megpillanthattuk a külvilágot. Pontosabban egy fényesebb részt.

Az egész egyre jobban hasonlított az Aaliyah-val kapcsolatban átéltekre. Kezdtem azt hinni, hogy a saját világom nem olyan ártalmatlan, és a mágia nem olyan egyszerű, mint amilyennek tűnik. Ez a kapuőr dolog is mintha csak egy fantasy-regényben lett volna.

A barlang hatalmas volt, és kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy ide jöttünk. A falán vibráló fényfoltok táncoltak, és eltartott egy kis ideig, amíg leesett, hogy a víz miatt.

Pontosabban amiatt, ami víznek nézett ki, de nem az volt. Ahogy közelebb léptem, gyakorlatilag arcon csapott a mágia. Sosem éreztem még ilyen tömény mennyiségben, még a Roxfortban vagy a Maiikében sem, az iskolák még csak viszonyítási alapnak sem voltak elegek. Valami átkattant tőle az agyamban, és vadul elvigyorodtam tőle. _Fantasztikus _érzés volt. Egy pillanatra elfelejtettem, hol vagyok, vagy egyáltalán miért jöttem.

Aztán meghallottam Sam nyöszörgését.

Egyszerre minden jókedvem elszállt, ahogy rögtön megindultam előre, elfeledkezve a fiúkról.

Voldemort mágiáját eddig csak Harry emlékeiből és közvetve egyetlen álomból ismertem, ráadásul a levegőben szinte fullasztóan sok volt a másféle, így az övét alig tudtam beazonosítani. A tó túlsó partján állt, nem egyedül, hanem két halálfaló társaságában. Talán elit, talán nem. Mindenesetre ők fogták le Samet, aki ott térdepelt a köveken, vizesen, véresen, nyúzottan és nagyon-nagyon rémülten.

Voldemort ugyanolyan kígyóképű rohadék volt, mint amire Harry emlékezett, és persze felénk fordulva várt minket. Pontosabban Harryt, talán engem is, Sethet pedig semmiképp. De úgyis Harry volt közülünk a fő célpontja.

– Sam! – Nem bírtam magammal, muszáj volt odakiáltanom. Húgom felkapta a fejét, és elkerekedett a szeme a láttamra, de nem szólt semmit.

– Harry Potter… – Voldemort nemlétező ajkai gúnyos mosolyra húzódtak. – És Aria Matthews. Micsoda meglepetés.

Seth nem tűnt csalódottnak, hogy nem emelték ki külön, én pedig szívesen lettem volna a helyében.

Harry csak elhúzta a száját, és óvatosan tett egy lépést előre. Ő legalább bírt – és mert – mozogni. Én csak álltam egyhelyben, és az járt a fejemben, mire megkerülném ezt az egész tavas izét, addigra rég telibe kapja majd egy Avada.

– De bármennyire is szeretnélek megölni téged most, Potter, jelen pillanatban más dolgom van – fordult el tőlünk elutasítóan.

Harry látszólag nem erre számított, de nem akadt fent ellensége elutasításán, lazán intett a pálcájával, mire egy vörös átok vágódott ki, Voldemort felé. El sem véthette volna.

Nem mintha eljutott volna odáig.

Mire átért volna a túlsó partra, eloszlott, pedig alig volt pár méternyi a távolság. A tó elnyelte, és Voldemort nem is törődött vele, inkább Samhez lépett. Halkan mormolt valamit, nem tudtam kivenni a szavakat, de Sam szája kiáltásra nyílt, én pedig azonnal rohanni kezdtem, nem érdekelt, hogy a tavon kell átgázolnom, átúsznom, átvágnom vagy bármit csinálnom, nem volt időm megkerülni, de amint elértem a furcsa vizet, Voldemort kezében tőr villant…

Azt hiszem, kiabáltam. Sikoltottam.

De akkor is átvágta a húgom torkát.

Sam teste összerándult, a következő pillanatban pedig a két halálfaló belehajította a vízbe.

Megtorpantam, fel sem fogtam, mit látok – azután Sam teste körül megkavarodott a folyadék, színtelen keveredve a vörössel, és utána a fény egyre erősebb lett azon a helyen, és mielőtt bárki bármit tehetett volna, az egész hely felrobbant.

Perzselő hő csapott az arcomba, és hiába hunytam le a szemem, csak fehéret láttam. Az az elviselhetetlen mennyiségű mágia, ami akkor kiszabadult, elviselhetetlen volt, az agyam mintha szét akart volna robbanni, a testem minden porcikája fájt, és még csak nem is csak a sajátomat kellett elviselnem, hanem Harryékét is. Azt hiszem, több perc is kiesett, mint idefele jövet az a félóra, mert a fehér mintha más lett volna, azután…

Azután egyszer csak kinyitottam a szemem, és a hófehér pokol közepén megláttam a szállakat, amik Harryhez és Seth-hez kötöttek. Gőzöm sincs, hogy lehetséges, de ott voltak, és akkor és ott megértettem, mire is gondolt Hermione. Nem bírtam mozogni, úgy tekeredtek mindenhova, a torkomtól kezdve az ujjaimig. _Ez nem történik meg _– jutott az eszembe. – _Csak képzelem._

Senki sem válaszolt. A szállak lassan elpattantak. Egyenként, egyre fájdalmasabban, ellazultak a torkom körül, fájdalmasan égő húst hagyva maguk után.

És ezzel együtt az erőm is mintha csappant volna, minden egyes szállal valami apróságot vesztettem, egy kis mágiát innen, egy kicsit onnan, egy kis _esőt _innen, egy kis _jeget _onnan… Egy darabka ég úszott el a következő pillanatban, ahogy a hatalmam szépen lassan összeomlott a tömény mágia hatására…

Megrémültem. Igyekeztem minden egyes kis darabot visszaszerezni, kapaszkodtam beléjük, de nem volt hely, ahova visszahúzhattam volna őket…

Nem emlékszem, meddig tartott az egész. Lassan elvesztettem _őket, _kiszabadultam, egyedül maradtam…

A látomás folytatódott. Az arany szálakon és fehér ködön túl halvány képeket láttam. Köpenyes alakokat, elégetett és felakasztott boszorkányokat, mágiát mindenhol… És a Falakat, amik az egész világon ott voltak: az iskolák körül, az Abszol út bejáratánál, a minisztériumoknál, a varázslónegyedeknél…

A Falak fokozatosan olvadtak szét, vörös folyadék csurgott le az oldalukon.

Aztán a tombolás fokozatosan alábbhagyott. A fehérség elszürkült. De én továbbra is egyedül voltam, csupán a pálcám irányából éreztem némi bizsergést. Lihegve feküdtem a kavicsos parton, és amikor megpróbáltam megmoccanni, mintha tűkkel szurkáltak volna minden egyes négyzetcentiméteremen. Próbáltam összeszedni magamat. Valami fontos dolog miatt voltam itt – bárhol is legyen az. Nem egyedül jöttem ide. Sietni kéne, fel kéne kelnem, hogy segítsek…

Samnek. Akármennyire is fájt mindenem – és rohadtul fájt, legszívesebben hangosan sikoltottam volna, ha nem fáj a torkom is, így viszont csak valami rekedt nyöszörgésre futotta –,az oldalamra gördültem.

És akkor pillantottam meg a kezem. A bőröm nagyrészt vörös volt, néhány helyen azonban elszenesedett. Ott, ahol „megúszta", csak felhólyagzott. Azonnal tudtam, hogy ennek sokkal, de sokkal jobban kellene fájnia…

Összeszorítottam a szám, és ülő helyzetbe tornáztam magam. Valami megérintette a tudatomat, mire azonnal megerősítettem a pajzsaimat – egészen addig, amíg rá nem jöttem, hogy Harry az.

Harry, aki nem volt a fejemben. A srác, aki talán fél év óta először nem képezte szerves részét a tudatomnak.

_Képes voltam kizárni._

Még jobban megerősítettem hát a falakat, és akaratlanul is egy kis kuncogás hagyta el a számat. Talán már elkéstünk, és ez tényleg az őrület…

A közelből hallottam a másik kettő nyögéseit. Vajon mennyi ideig tartott ez? Mennyi ideig voltam kiütve?

_Sam…_

Igyekeztem felállni, de a lábaim túl gyengék voltak, a kavicsok túl élesek, és minduntalan visszaestem a jeges földre. Csak harmadik próbálkozásra esett le, hogy borzasztó állapotban lehetek, amikor könnyektől homályos szemmel végignéztem magamon, hogy vajon miért nem megy a felállás. A bőröm hegekkel, hólyagokkal és fekete foltokkal volt díszített, és a ruhának már csak a maradványai lógtak rajtam. Nyeltem egyet, és igyekeztem nem belegondolni, hogy két fiúval vagyok itt. Meg két halálfalóval. Meg Voldemorttal…

Csak ekkor esett le, hogy túl nagy a csend. Semmi átok, egyetlen szó sem hangzott el, csak mi hárman adtunk ki zajt. A túlpart felé kaptam a fejem – és utána másodpercekig csak elmosódott foltokat láttam a fájdalomtól. Élesen szedtem a levegőt, a gondolataim összekuszálódtak.

Amikor azonban újra kitisztult a látásom, azt kívántam, bárcsak maradt volna minden homályos.

Ahol az előbb – előbb? – Voldemort és a halálfalók álltak, ott már nem volt semmi élő. Csupán pár elszenesedett, fekete maradvány, ami csak azt juttatta eszembe, ha ők így néznek ki, mi hogy éltük túl? Miért éltük túl?

Egyáltalán túléltük? A fájdalom folyamatosan jelen volt, de nem annyira, hogy sikoltozva vergődjek, ahogy kellett volna, vagy ájultan heverjek a sokktól – mégis az volt az érzésem, hogy a legrosszabb még úgyis hátra van.

Talán ennyi lett volna? Voldemort szénné égett egy mágikus robbanásban? Nem számíthatott arra, hogy beledobva Samet egy mágikus-vizes tóba ilyen reakció történik…

De mivel nem láttam sehol, gyorsan száműztem a fejemből.

Túl sok minden történt egyszerre, és túl zavaros volt – csak ezt tudtam felhozni mentségemre, hogy csak ekkor esett le, a mágia-víz eltűnt, az utolsó cseppig. A kísérteties fényjáték abbamaradt, és bár ugyanolyan világos volt, mint eddig, már nem táncoltak foltok a falakon. A meder mélyebb volt, mint hittem, és az alján… ott hevert Sam. Mozdulatlanul, sértetlennek tűnve, ép torokkal, mintha csak egy álom lett volna, hogy Voldemort egyetlen mozdulattal felhasította a nyakát. És mégis… valami baj volt vele.

Nagyon nyugodtnak tűnt.

Nagyon mozdulatlan volt.

A rémület adott erőt, hogy feltápászkodjak, és tántorogva elinduljak felé. Annyiszor estem és csúsztam el, hogy mire odaértem a húgomhoz, addigra már mindkét lábam merő horzsolás volt, ez a fájdalom mégis elenyészőnek tűnt a közben érzetthez képest. Semmiség. Kibírom. Túlélem. Elvégre nem is lenne szabad bírnom mozogni.

Ha ez megy, akkor bármi.

Amikor térdre estem mellette, még reménykedtem. Elvégre én a pocsékabbnál is pocsékabb állapotban voltam, ő pedig sértetlennek tűnt, talán annyi mágiát szívott fel, hogy spontán regenerálódott, vagy valami ilyesmi. Csak elájult. Az arcára néztem. Olyan békés volt. Sam olyan picinek tűnt. Aprónak. Törékenynek.

Nem mozdult. Még mindig csak feküdt ott, egy kicsit sem moccant meg, se a szemhéja, se a szája, se az ujjai, a mellkasa sem moccant… mosolygott… miért mosolygott?

Megráztam a vállát. Először csak kicsit, majd egyre erősebben, és a sírás fojtogatott, majd hangosan is kitört belőlem, ahogy erőtlenül markoltam, és lassan ráébredtem, hogy elkéstem… Nem lélegzett… Remegő ujjakkal tapintottam ki a pulzusát, valami utolsó reménysugárba kapaszkodva, hogy hátha, de semmi, és a teste – csak most jöttem rá – már hideg volt…

Alig kaptam levegőt, ahogy küszködve az ölembe húztam, és felé görnyedtem. A nevét ismételgettem, mintha ettől rendbe jönne, és végre kinyitná a szemét, és nevetne rajtam, hogy hogy átvágott, és milyen hülye vagyok, hogy bevettem, mert túl sok filmet nézek…

De Sam továbbra is mozdulatlan maradt.

És nem nyitotta ki a szemét.


	28. Közjáték – Roxfort

**Közjáték – Roxfort**

„…_Hugrabug Helga feljegyzései továbbá említenek egy érdekes kitételt az iskola védelmi rendszerével kapcsolatban. Míg a többségét nyilván a négy alapító, valamint a környék mágusai hozták létre (komplex rendszerek, 3/45. jegyzet), akad egy, ami független az iskola alatti forrástól valamint a mindenkori igazgatóktól. Ezt az egy védelmet H. szerint Anu papjai hozták létre._

_Anu papságáról és magáról a kultuszról nem maradt fent sok forrás, bár sokan a sumér égistennel azonosítják. Véleményem szerint azonban inkább a Káromló Kálmán-féle legenda állhat mögöttük (Gyermekek 5/5. jegyzet, KK, 9. oldal), ami ugyan csupán homályos utalásokat tartalmaz a papokról, ugyanakkor azonban teljesen kizárja a sumér vonatkozást. KK szerint Anu nem magát az istenséget, hanem a Gyermekek egyikét takarja, akit olyan lényként definiál, aki az emberek közt jár, emberektől származik, mégsem az. A papság lényegében az egyik ilyen lényt, Ég Leányát szolgálhatta (Gyermekek 5/3. jegyzet). Továbbá ez az egyetlen olyan forrás, ahol a hármak együtt bukkannak fel,minden más töredékben külön említik őket, általában csupán Ég Leányát és a Föld Fiát nevezik meg, a harmadikról nem szerepelnek információk._

_Anu papjaiból kiindulva talán pont ez adhat választ a kérdésre, miszerint honnan ered ez a független védelem. A muglik elől elrejtő bűbájok ebben az időszakban élték virágkorukat, tekintve az egyre elterjedtebb boszorkányüldözéseket, így érthető módon ezt a védelmi szekciót dolgozták ki a legjobban mindenhol (Anglia: Abszol út, Roxmorts, kúriák). Azt azonban senki sem tudja, ezek a bűbájok az évek során miért lettek egyre erősebbek, ahelyett, hogy elévültek volna._

_Ebben esetben egy ismeretlen, feltételezhetően kimeríthetetlen energiaforrásról van szó, ami láthatatlan falakat emelt a mugli és a varázsvilág közé. A mágikus társadalmak mindenhol elzárkózva élnek, egyedül a legfejletlenebb civilizációknál nyílt titok a mágia létezése._

_E falak majdhogynem elzárják a muglik elől a tudást. Nem észlelik a mágiát, és több olyan eset is akad a feljegyzések szerint, amikor az amneziátorok tevékenysége a nyílt szabálysértés ellenére is feleslegesnek bizonyult (ld. f/113-148)._

_Hogy mi köze ehhez Anu papjainak? Itt említeném az egyik próféciatöredéket az Ég Leányáról, Anuról, ami széles körben ismert, sőt, a harmadéves, Noel Intren által publikált rúnaismeret tankönyvben is megtalálható. A töredék az egyik legelterjedtebb és legismertebb forrás Ég Leányáról és Föld Fiáról (ld. f/52; Gyermekek 1/2. jegyzet), ami említ egyfajta Tudást. Amennyiben jóslatként értelmezzük, ez a bizonyos Tudás levetíthető a mágikus és mugli társadalmak közti viszonyra is…"_

_(Részlet Lily Evans-Potter kutatási anyagából, 1990)_

* * *

Lily Evans mindig is zseniális diák volt, de leginkább bájitalból és bűbájokból jeleskedett – ezért is keltett megdöbbenést, mikor az előnyösebb kutatási ösztöndíjakat és a Szent Mungó ajánlatát elutasítva a Misztériumügyi Főosztály felkérését fogadta el.

Egyes rosszindulatú feltevések szerint a Főosztálynak mindig is túlságosan is sok erőforrása és ideje volt ahhoz, hogy kevésbé racionális és hasznos dolgokat is támogasson… Mindenesetre akár igazuk volt, akár nem, egy átlagos ember szemszögéből vajmi kevés értelme lehetett egy árnyas-homályos legenda kutatásának, amivel Lily Evanst és Alice Smith-t bízták meg.

A választás persze nem volt véletlen – a Misztériumügyi Főosztály sosem esett volna ilyen triviális hibába. A két lány akkor már három éve folytatott kutatást a Hármakkal kapcsolatban. Az egész egy ötödikes rúnaismeret dolgozattal kezdődött, később bővült a plusz pontok reményében, majd önálló életre kelt. Hatodéves korukban Alice Smith a családja kapcsolatait kihasználva felvette a kapcsolatot a főosztály helyettesével, Marcus Estenerrel, előterjesztette az eddigi eredményeket, és további támogatást kért – és kapott.

Ezekről csak Lily és Alice legközelebbi ismerősei és Albus Dumbledore tudott, miután Marcus Estener a Roxfortban személyesen is találkozott a két griffendélessel. Tény, hogy ezek után csak a külvilág számára tűnt megdöbbentő lépésnek a Misztériumügyi Főosztályhoz csatlakozás, a baráti kör természetesnek vette.

Lily Evans volt az első, aki azonosította Ég Leánya legtöbb felbukkanását a történelem során, valamint hatalmas előrelépéseket ért el Anu kultuszának vizsgálata terén. Megállapította, hogy bár a Hármak még sosem léteztek azonos időben és helyen, ettől függetlenül ugyanúgy megjelentek az évszázadok alatt.

Eleinte Albus Dumbledore-nak nem fűződött semmilyen érdeke a kutatás részleteihez. Az Anu kultusz és egy homályos legenda nem volt használható az egyre erősödő Voldemort ellen – egészen az első jóslat megjelenéséig.

Pontosabban az már a második jóslat volt, amennyiben az egyiptomi töredéket is valós próféciának tekintette az ember.

Lily halála után a kutatás a Főosztály irattárába került félig elfeledve, a másolat Dumbledore kezei közé, aki innentől kezdve igyekezett felkutatni a két személyt, aki Ég Leánya és Föld Fia erejével rendelkeznek. Amikor Voldemort visszatér – mert az öregnek kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy ez be fog következni előbb vagy utóbb –, akkor biztosítani akarta Harry számára a lehető legjobb szövetségeseket. A próféciák szerint mindkettejüknek fel kell bukkannia, és bár számított arra, hogy a lány fiatal lesz, még mindig bűntudat gyötörte, amiért egyszerű tinédzserek vállára rakja a Sötét Nagyúr okozta problémákat.

És azután kiderült, hogy a Kiválasztott maga a Föld Fia.

Önmagában ez biztosított némi előnyt Voldemorttal szemben… de azután Marcus küldött egy levelet augusztus környékén.

A Misztériumügyi Főosztályon sosem siették el a dolgokat, így nem is volt túl meglepő, hogy a harmadik próféciára csak hónapokkal később derült fény, amikor Marcusnak sikerült elcsípnie és megszereznie egy másolatot, mielőtt bekerült volna a tárolóba az emlék. A törésálló bűbájjal kezelt üvegcsén ott virított a címke, amin apró betűkkel hirdette a felirat a tartalmát:

_S.P.T.-tól H.J.P.-nek és A.M.-nak_

_Sötét Nagyúr és a Hármak_

A megszerzése csupán azért volt lehetséges, mivel a legenda révén kapcsolódott az Evans-kutatáshoz, így oda is került egy másolat.

A kutatás másolatai most az irodai asztalon hevertek, kiszorítva a hivatalos iratokat. Dumbledore intett egyet a pálcájával, mire a papírok elrendezték magukat, és egy mugli irattartóba repültek. A Harry Potternek címzett boríték lepecsételte önmagát, és leszállt mellé.

Vetett még egy pillantást a Bogar bárd meséit tartalmazó kopott kötetre – nagy volt a kísértés, hogy Hermione Grangerhez juttassa, ha bárki rájöhet az ereklyék titkára, az az egykori griffendéles tanuló volt. De azután lemondóan sóhajtott. Így is elég terhet tesz a vállukra. Az Ereklyék nagy segítségek lehetnek, de a jelenlegi helyzetet figyelembe véve nem volt arra idő, hogy rájöjjenek, _hogyan. _Ha pedig Albus Dumbledore évtizedek alatt nem jött rá erre, akkor Harryéknek sincs annyi idejük.

A Szélrózsa és a Tudás nagy szavak, és kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy hasonló kaliberű dolgokat takarnak, különben Voldemort nem kezdett volna utánuk vadászni. Délelőtt pedig megkapta az üzenetet, hogy Samantha Matthews-t elrabolták. Figyelmeztetni akarta Amandát, hogy ne engedje utána Ariát, de elkésett, és a lány belesétált a csapdába.

Dumbledore úgy sejtette, hogy a lány volt a Kulcs. Talán tévedett, talán nem, de az elmélete mintha megerősítést nyert volna ezek után. Biztos, hogy Aria Matthews volt a Kulcs – ahhoz, amire Voldemortnak szüksége van.

Az egyetlen előnyük ebben a háborúban most a meglepetés és a horcruxok voltak. Bízott Lily Potter kutatásaiban annyira, hogy tudja, az a bizonyos Tudás használhatatlannak bizonyul majd Voldemort számára, aki nem fárasztotta magát azzal, hogy egy mugliszületésű nő jegyzeteit átnézze.

Akármi is lesz… ő már nem láthatja. Az átok a kezén kezdett egyre jobban elterjedni. Talán a muglikkal kapcsolatban segíthetett volna, de így már minden a következő generációra marad.

Újra intett a pálcájával, mire a merengő mellől tucatnyi üvegcse repült ki, egyenesen bele egy megbűvölt dobozkába, ami aztán az irattartón landolt.

Kész. Minden végre kész.

– Eljuttatod majd ezt a csomagot az ifjú Harrynek, ugye, öreg barátom? – fordult Fawkes-hoz.

A főnix beleegyezően dalolt.

_Hát persze._

A gondolatot átszőtte a mélységes bánat. Fawkes tudta, hogy itt a vége, kettejük szövetsége hamarosan felbomlik.

– Elkísérsz az utolsó utamra, barátom?

_Néha olyan buta kérdéseid vannak. Nem is tudom, hogy nevezhet téged bárki is bölcsnek._

Albus Dumbledore halványan elmosolyodott.

– Talán igazad van.

Fawkes önelégülten trillázott.

_Biztos, hogy igazam van._

* * *

_Harry!_

_Mire megkapod ezt a levelet, valószínűleg már értesültél halálhíremről. Bár gyanítom, hogy az ifjú Theodore Nott volt a gyilkosom, ne hidd, hogy halálom elkerülhető lett volna tette megakadályozásával – az okok azonban túl messzire nyúlnak vissza a múltba ahhoz, hogy itt és most részletezhessem._

_Régen sok mindennel kapcsolatban nem voltam őszinte veled, és emiatt talán még mindig neheztelsz rám. Engedd meg,hogy ezúttal megelőzzem, hogy ebbe a hibába essek._

_A jegyzetek, amiket Fawkes eljuttat hozzád, édesanyád kutatása. Lily sokat foglalkozott a Hármatok témájával – talán ezek a segítségedre lehetnek, amennyiben találkoztok a Harmadikkal._

_Az emlékek pedig az ifjú Tom Denemről szólnak. Talán nem kéne ekkora terhet hagynom rád, de félek, a jóslatok által megszabott útról már lehetetlen letérni. Éppen ezért vagy Te, akire ezt a feladatot bízom. Az emlékek mindent tartalmaznak, amire szükséged lehet, használd hát bölcsen._

_Az időm fogytán, így csupán a legjobbakat kívánhatom neked és barátaidnak._

_Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

_Szerzői megjegyzés: totálisan történettől függetlenül… Kezdjük. Gondolom, feltűnt már mindenkinek, hogy a mugli technológiai utalások nem éppen az 1995-ös évhez hűek. A cselekményt elcsúsztattam úgy tizenhárom évvel a jövőbe. (És szuper vagyok, hogy úgy majd' két „kötet" után közlöm, igaz?)_


	29. Pillanatok Azutánról

**28\. fejezet: Pillanatok Azutánról**

Valami érdes és meleg borult a hátamra, amit leginkább takaróként tudtam azonosítani, és percekig próbáltam rájönni, miért kellett valakinek rám terítenie, mikor nincs is hideg. Aztán leesett, hogy nem sok ruha maradt rajtam. Mondhatni, csak rongyok, amik a stratégiai fontosságú helyeket ugyan takargatták, de mást…

A fájdalom kezdett visszatérni, úgyhogy nem értem rá zavarba jönni. Először a hátamban jelent meg, utána végigterjedt az egész testemben. Sam feje lecsúszott az ölemből, és undorítóan koppant a köveken, mire iszonyodva összerázkódtam. De képtelen voltam utánanyúlni, csak bámultam a fekete és vörös foltokat a combomon, amikből lassan szivárgott a vér, meg valami másmilyen folyadék is. Borzalmas volt.

Nem is értettem, miért nem haltam meg, vagy kaptam sokkot. Sam ellenben tökéletes állapotban volt, mégse élt már.

Nem értettem az egészet.

Sam ujjai közt ekkor pillantottam meg a Kockát. A Szélrózsát. Mindegy.

Mert már nem igazán volt se szürke, se _kocka._ Megfeketedett, kikerekedett, már inkább egy érdes gömbre hasonlított. Üres felszínén ismerős rúnák sorakoztak, bár nem tudtam őket megfejteni.

Talán valamelyik könyvben láttam. Talán.

Kábultan utánanyúltam (a karomba fájdalom hasított, minden eddiginél élesebben, de nem törődtem vele), és kifeszítettem a húgom ujjai közül. Az érzés, amire emlékeztem, most nem jelent meg.

Seth lépett mellém. Tátogott valamit – talán hangosan is mondta, nem tudom, mert nem hallottam semmit –, de nem törődtem vele. Ő se festett sokkal jobban, mint én.

Megpróbáltam feltápászkodni – és akkor a fájdalom végre megjelent, teljes erővel. Hangosan felnyögtem, és elhomályosult előttem minden: Sam, Seth, a furcsa barlang, a fények…

Aztán végre-végre elájultam.

Sosem örültem még ennek ennyire.

* * *

Utólag elmesélték, mi történt ezután. A kapuőr beengedte a többieket, miután nem maradt már mire vigyázni. Én eszméletlen voltam, Harry és Seth alig tartották magukat.

Sam halott volt.

Nem Avada Kedavra végzett vele. Semmi más átokra utaló nyom sem volt már a testében. Egyszerűen csak… _meghalt._

(Mert nem érkeztem időben, nem igaz?)

Az égett test viszont… a halálfalóké és _Voldemorté _volt.

_Voldemorté._

_**Aki közvetlenül ezután már újra Angliában osztotta a parancsokat.**_

(Legalábbis Perselus Piton jelentése szerint. És Regulus is azt mondta, hogy a Jel a karján változatlan. Tudott valamit, de akkor nem érdekelt semmi, pláne nem ez a megérzés.)

Amikor magamhoz tértem, alig bírtam mozdulni, furcsa módon minden izmom úgy égett, mintha valami szuper átfogó fizikai képzésen estem volna át, nem pedig ropogósra sütött volna egy tónyi mágia. A karjaimat, az arcomat, az egész testemet kötések borították.

Az elmém peremén érzékeltem Sethet és Harryt, Lisselt és Soult, de épp csak annyira, hogy pontosan tudjam, hol vannak, más kapcsolat nem maradt köztünk. Maggie valami görcsös álomban szunnyadt valahol messzebb, de máskülönben tökéletesen egyedül maradtam. Elhagytak. Azok a szálak eltűntek, és olyan érzés volt, mintha minden fájdalom ellenére most először lennék igazán jól – aminek persze nem volt semmi értelme. Mégis, az agyam kitisztult, és a világ hirtelen mintha sokkal élesebbnek tűnt volna. És volt valami más, amit nem tudtam megmagyarázni, ami végig ott volt a levegőben, és ami idegesítően nyilvánvalónak tűnt, épp csak nem tudtam megmondani…

Jase az enyém mellé tolt ágyon kucorgott,olyan szorosan hozzám, amennyire csak merhetett. Anya a másik oldalamon ült, és csak bámult ki az ablakon, olyan kétségbeesetten és reménytelenül, ahogy előttünk sosem mutatkozott. Nagyon idősnek tűnt így.

A bűntudat borzasztó volt. Az én hibám ez az egész. Ha nem rohanok, nem viselkedek irracionálisan, hanem szólok neki, időben odaérhettünk volna. Ők biztos tudtak volna csinálni valamit, mivel ők felnőttek, én meg… _mi _pedig csak _gyerekek _vagyunk.

A kibaszott háborújuk nem tartozik rám.

Vagyis… eddig nem tartozott rám.

De minél tovább gondolkodtam rajta, annál inkább biztos lettem benne, hogy Sam ígyis-úgyis meghalt volna. Mi rögtön indultunk. Ha nekiállunk szervezkedni, akár közelebb hoppanálnak, akár nem, ugyanúgy késő lett volna. Ha más is megy rajtunk kívül, másik felnőtt Regulus és Sirius mellett, akkor se biztos, hogy bejöhettek volna. A kapuőr csak hármunkat engedett be.

Rá tudtam volna venni, hogy helyettem más mehessen be? Ki lett volna képes kiváltani engem?

A fenébe is, _magamat _rá tudtam volna venni, hogy kint maradjak?!

De ettől még nem csökkent a bűntudat, és nem lettem kevésbé felelős a helyzetért. Túl zavaros volt minden.

Ahogy találkozott anyával a tekintetünk, olyan volt, mintha valaki fejen vágott volna valami jó nehézzel. Nem volt vádaskodás a tekintetében – de semmi más sem. Mégse tudtam elhessegetni azt a borzasztó érzést, hogy Sam… _halála _(iszonyú érzés volt kimondani, még gondolatban is) valamit…

– _Sajnálom! – _törtem ki, és könnyek lepték el a szemem. Nagyon-nagyon sajnálom, akartam hozzátenni, de a torkomban mintha gombóc lett volna, és csak valami ellenőrizhetetlen csuklásra futotta. _Sajnálomsajnálomsajnálom._

_Az én hibám._

Nem másé. Nem a felnőtteké, bár mindenkit terhel a felelősség, aki csak részt vett, bár tény, hogy nem volt túl sok időnk. Talán ha nem kényelmesedünk el a fél év alatt, ha lett volna Samnek valami őrizet, talán…

De akkor is az én hibám. Kicsit gyorsabban odaérek. Vagy ráveszem a kapuőrt arra. Vagy szólok Amandának. Gyorsabban elintézem a halálfalókat.

_Megöltem egy embert._

Furcsamód ettől elállt a csuklás. Nagy nehezen sikerült lenyugodnom. A hullákra gondoltam, kényszerítettem magam, hogy Sam arca helyett csak a csontfehér maszkokat lássam – nem lett ettől semmi sem jobb, csak hidegebb.

De valamivel nyugodtabb is. Abbahagytam a sírást.

– Sajnálom – motyogtam még egyszer.

Anya nagy levegőt vett.

– Nem a te hibád – dőlt előre, és mélyen a szemembe nézett, én pedig végre láttam, mennyire aggódott értem is. Hogy milyen szörnyű lehetett neki ez a pár… nap? Óra? – Oké, Ria? _Nem a te hibád._

Nem igazán hittem neki, de ő annyira őszintén bízott ebben, hogy nem mertem mást mondani.

Anya óvatosan magához ölelt, én pedig belekapaszkodtam, bármennyire is fájtak a karjaim. Aztán újra kitört belőlem a sírás.

Jase később ébredt fel, és nem érdekelték a kötéseim, vagy hogy mennyire lehetek még súlyos állapotban, átmászott mellém, és némán összekucorodva visszaaludt. Alig moccant utána, de amikor igen, és véletlenül hozzáért valamelyik sebemhez, iszonyúan fájdalmas volt. De csak összeszorítottam a szám, és vártam, amíg megszokom vagy elmúlik. Nem akartam, hogy elmenjen. Anya kiment Amandával, és talán a Renddel – ki tudja, talán Dumbledore-ral – beszélni, én pedig csak bámultam ki az ablakon, az eseményeket játszottam vissza, hátha valami apróság kimaradt…

(Vagy csak mazochista voltam.)

Csak sokkal később jöttem rá, hogy valami nem stimmel, ahogy a nap kezdett lebukni a kinti épületek mögé, és az utolsó sugaraival az arcomba világított. Valamiért nyugtalanító látvány volt, de csak percekkel később jöttem rá, mi az oka ennek. Hamarabb is feltűnhetett volna, de az évek során annyira természetesnek vettem, hogy fel sem merült ennem, _máshogy is lehet._

De amikor tudatosult bennem, mi történt, legszívesebben újra sírtam volna – az egyetlen ok, amiért ezt nem tettem, az az volt, hogy az egész annyira triviálisnak tűnt Samhez képest.

Próbálkoztam. Tényleg. Majdnem egy órán keresztül. Igyekeztem felidézni az érzést, hogyan csináltam, vagy megmondani, mi van most Londonban, Szibériában, vagy esetleg csak ott kint, az ablak mögött.

Esőt akartam csinálni, hatalmas vihart, ami elmossa egész New Yorkot, azután hóvihart, bármit, ami az eszembe jutott, de nem történt semmi. A nap ugyanúgy sütött, azután lebukott a házak mögé. Az ég tiszta maradt. Annak a pár fának a csupasz ágai épphogy csak megrezdültek.

Eszembe jutott az érzés, amikor a szálakkal együtt valami apróságot is vesztettem. Eszembe jutott a szél, a jég, az eső… És tudtam, mi a baj.

Mert akkor kicsúszott az ujjaim közül minden, nem tudtam megtartani ezeket. És nem maradt más nekem, csak a mágiaérzékelés – és egy kis darab, haszontalan ég.

* * *

Az ezután következő két hétre nem akarok visszaemlékezni. Ez volt a legborzasztóbb karácsonyunk.

Samnek a temetése azután volt, hogy kiengedtek az ispotályról – a bőröm meggyógyult, a hajam kezdett újra nőni a bájitalok miatt, sőt, már szemöldököm is volt, és a mágiám se produkált érthetetlen ingadozásokat, amik a kisgyerekeknél szoktak előfordulni. Nem sokra emlékszem belőle, csak azt tudom, hogy végig Jase kezét szorongattam. Kisöcsém igyekezett nem sírni, és erősnek mutatni magát, és azonban nem bírtam.

Miley és Sky voltak még ott, meg páran az Ebrithylből. Roxfortból levelet kaptam, de nem engedtek el senkit. Háború volt. Tök logikus.

A két barátnőm ott maradt nálunk másnapig. Iszonyú hálás voltam nekik ezért – én hol sírtam, hol letargiába zuhantam, ők pedig szorgalmasan cserélgették a háttérzenét. Ötvenhétszer hallottam a _Hallelujah_t, Sky betett negyvenhét Hilary Duff számot, aztán Ellie Gouldingon keresztül a Lily Allenes _Fuck you-_ig minden lement éjfélig. Olyan is volt, aminek semmi értelme nem volt, még csak szomorúnak sem igazán lehetett nevezni, csupán arra volt hivatott, hogy elűzze a csendet.

– Legközelebb mi is ott leszünk – jelentette ki Miley eltökélten, miközben én a plafont bámultam. Sötét volt, de nem kapcsoltunk villanyt. Csak mi voltunk a házban, meg anya és Jase. Harryék visszamentek a kollégiumba. Hermione tűnt a legbizonytalanabbnak hármuk közül, és tőle szokatlan módon olyan erősen ölelt meg búcsúzáskor, mintha most látna utoljára. – Először a vérfarkasok, most meg… _Ne nézz így rám, Ria. _Épp elég ideig maradtunk ki a dolgokból, miközben biztonságban kuksoltunk, te meg gonosz varázslók ellen harcoltál. Még nem tudom, hogyan, de ott leszünk, ezt megígérem.

Sky egyetértően bólogatott, az én számon pedig kicsúszott, mielőtt még meggondolhattam volna magam:

– Megöltem valakit.

Egy darabig néma csendben voltunk, aztán folytattam a történetet.

Elmeséltem nekik _mindent. _Minden egyes kis részletet, apróságot, nem hagytam ki semmit. Azt sem, hogy még mindig nem érzek semmilyen bűntudatot. Miért? Ez nagyon nem úgy volt, mint a könyvekben… Persze, sok minden nem úgy van, de… Csak kéne lennie valaminek, _nem?_

Az tuti, hogy már egyikünk sem viselkedett gyerekként. Miley és Sky sem ítéltek el. Tényleg ők voltak a legeslegjobb barátaim.

– Mi lesz, ha ti is meghaltok? Vagy ha nektek is ezt… ezt kell tennetek? – kérdeztem akadozva. Hirtelen megértettem, mire gondolt Harry, amikor néha véletlenszerűen felhozta a dolgot Ronnak és Hermionének, mi lenne, ha kimaradnának? Az utóbbi időben már csak vicc volt számukra az egész, de most megértettem, mit érezhetett a fiú.

– Majd meglátjuk. – Sky nagyon magabiztosnak tűnt. – Azt hiszem, bírni fogjuk. Csak kell egy kis _felkészülés._

– Igen – értett egyet Miley. – Valakinek rád is kell vigyázni. És most aludj, mert teljesen kimerültél.

_Kikészültél. _Valószínűleg ezt akarta mondani, és igaza is volt.

Tény, hogy az utóbbi időben nem voltak fulladós rémálmaim. Igazából arra számítottam, hogy lesznek _másmilyenek._ De nem lettek. Semmilyen álmom nem volt.

És ezért kicsit hálás is voltam.

* * *

Az első alkalom, amikor újra kapcsolatba léptem Harryvel és Sethtel, az akkor volt, amikor kihallgattak minket. Olyan sztorit kellett kitalálnunk, aminek minden részlete passzol, így állandóan kommunikáltunk, minden kis részletet megtárgyaltunk, mielőtt elmondtuk volna az auroroknak.

– És azt akarjátok mondani, hogy elintéztetek hét halálfalót.

Bólintottam, az auror hitetlenkedő képét látva pedig inkább a repedéssel szemeztem a falon. Gondoljon bármit, amit akar, nem érdekel. Még így is a szépített verziót hallhatta. Semmi vérengzés, semmi túlzás – tehát hogy valójában hányan is voltak ott. A hét egy szép és misztikus szám. Tökéletesen megfelel.

– Megkötöztük őket, de mire visszaértünk, már nem volt senki ott – ismételtem. – Gondolom, jött valami erősítés, vagy őrségváltás, és kiszabadították őket.

Sajnos, csatát sumákolni nem lehetett, mert a mágikus nyomok egyértelműen ott voltak a helyszínen.

Annyi lélekjelenlétem még maradt a gyász mellett, hogy tisztában legyek azzal, gyilkos vagyok, és az ilyesmit nem szabad bevallani, még háború idején se. A gyilkosság az gyilkosság, ezen nincs mit ragozni, és az, hogy hármunk közül egyikünkben sem volt valódi bűntudat, ijesztő felfedezés volt. Még Seth is csak igyekezett úgy tenni, mint aki bánja.

Nem bánta. Lehet, hogy kommunikálni nem tudtunk egymással úgy, mint régen, de az erősebb érzések még mindig átjöttek. Nem voltam benne biztos, nála miért hiányzik, de ő is ugyanolyan érzéketlen racionalitással fordult a helyzet felé, ahogy mindannyian.

Néha hányingerem volt ettől, néha meg… néha meg egyáltalán nem is érdekelt.

Az időjárás sem igazodott többé hozzám, mégse éreztem idegennek. Azon kaptam magam, hogy többször is csak bámulok felfelé, és megnyugszom. Olyankor Sam halálára is vissza tudtam emlékezni anélkül, hogy sírógörcsöt kaptam volna.

Az a kis darab ég segített megőrizni az ép elmémet. Nélküle darabokra estem volna, minden költőiséget nélkülözve. Ugyanolyan üres foltokkal lett volna tele az agyam, mint amilyen még mindig ott díszelgett az emlékeim közt – és még most sem lehettem benne igazán biztos, hogy az volt az egyetlen alkalom, amikor kiesett valami.

Csak utólag jöttem rá, milyen közel voltunk Hermione jóslatának beteljesedéséhez.

Túlságosan is közel ahhoz, hogy azonnal rendben tudjak jönni. Nem mintha számított volna – többé nem voltak fulladós rémálmaim –, de néha még így is nehezemre esett koncentrálni, mintha a gondolataim el akarnának tőlem szaladni.

Máskülönben sosem éreztem még ennyire tisztának és csendesnek a fejem.

Maggie viszont nem tért magához, ahogy Soul és Lissel se. Valami történt velük, valószínűleg a koncentrált mágia ártott meg nekik vagy ilyesmi – mindannyian ugyanolyan tanácstalanul álltunk az eset előtt.

* * *

Azt, hogy Albus Dumbledore meghalt, csak véletlenül tudtuk meg.

_Senki _sem mondta el nekünk. _Senki _sem írt róla. Egyetlen Próféta sem volt a lakásunkban – anya valószínűleg kidobta vagy elégette az összest, mert nem akarta, hogy idegesek legyünk (Harry), vagy ilyesmi. De felesleges is volt, mert másvalakitől rögtön megtudtuk.

Fawkes hozta a hírt, pont a kihallgatásunk után. Egy levelet és egy csomagot – Harrynek. Az emlékekhez, amik a csomagban voltak, még csak hozzá se nyúltunk, egyedül a jegyzeteket néztük át felszínesen. Később Ginny küldött egyetlen kivágott újságcikket, amiben egy szó sem esett már Albus Dumbledore haláláról, csak Lucius Malfoy beiktatásáról. De nem is a szöveg volt a lényeg, hanem a kép, amin a férfi pózolt a fotósoknak, a háttérben pedig dísztaláros alakok beszélgettek egymással. Valószínűleg valami rendezvényen kaphatták le. Persze egyikük se volt igazán fontos.

Az egyetlen személy, aki igazán lényeges volt a számunkra, az egy háttérbe húzódó férfi volt. Igazán jól nem lehetett megfigyelni, mert a legtöbbször más fotóalak mögött vagy az árnyékban húzta meg magát, de nem is volt rá szükség, mert az a kevéske idő is bőven elegendőnek bizonyult.

Nagyon jóképű volt, magas, tipikusan aranyvérű vonásokkal, amivel bármelyik társaságban eladhatja magát. Nagyon hasonlított a Harry emlékeiből ismert fiatalkori énjére, és bár a kép nem volt színes, mind a négyen – Hermione, Ron, Harry és én – tudtuk, hogy a szeme vérvörös.

De ha bármilyen kétségünk is lett volna afelől, ki ez, Ginny (nem törődve a kockázattal) melléfirkantott három betűt: _**TRD**_.

Ron volt az, aki bevágta a kandallóba a képet. Ő volt a legdühösebb – Titkok Kamrája, Tom Denem, Ginny –, bele se mertem gondolni, a húga milyen állapotban lehet.

Ha léteznek démonok, Voldemort az egyik közülük. _Visszatért. _Láttuk a francos holttestét, a szenesre égett hulláját, és mégis itt szambázott az orrunk előtt, ezúttal már _emberi _külsővel.

* * *

Nem akarok többet erről az időszakról beszélni. Gondolom, senki sem akar hosszasan hallgatni arról a… szenvedésről (nevezzük így jobb szó híján).

Nem volt könnyű, a fenébe is, még két hónappal később se, de legalább összeszedtük magunkat. Valamennyire. Anya hirtelen ellenállhatatlan kényszert érzett, hogy újra tanítson, és hamarosan a Maaikén kötött ki. Jase-zel még mindig együtt aludtunk, én a kollégiumba nem mentem vissza, a többiek pedig már nem kezeltek úgy, mintha az elmém valami törékeny kristályváza lenne, ami egy apró szellőktől megreped. Történt újabb tragédia, és a szánakozó tekintetek átvándoroltak rólam egy másik diákra, én pedig fellélegezhettem. Mr. R ugyanúgy tartotta az óráimat. Nyelveket magoltam.

Szóval igen. Igyekeztem normálisan viselkedni – annyira normálisan, ahogy más gyászolók.

Sam itt lett eltemetve. Egészen eddig nem igazán törődtem azzal, milyen státuszban tartózkodunk kint Amerikában, így abban sem voltam biztos, hogy történhetett ez, de egyértelmű volt anya jelzése: itt maradunk. Vagyis _ő és Jase _itt marad. Nem akart továbbállni.

Én ellenben mindenképp le akartam innen lépni, és nem tudtam elképzelni, hogy akárcsak a hetedik évemet is képes lennék itt kihúzni. Ha egyáltalán lesz lehetőségem részt venni a suliban. Nem tápláltam túlzottan hiú ábrándokat, mert bár egyikünk se beszélt erről, egyértelmű volt, hogy hamarosan minden meg fog változni.

Akkor jutott eszembe először, hogy májusban én nagykorú leszek, és anya nem tarthat vissza.

Jase viselte mindhármunk közül a legnehezebben, ami nem volt meglepő, ő állt Samhez a legközelebb. Mindnyájunknak borzasztó volt, de neki… ő az _ikertestvérét _vesztette el.

Nem mertem megkérdezni, hibáztat-e engem emiatt. Azt hiszem, nem tette – talán nem is tudott az én pontos szerepemről. Legalábbis akkor biztos nem aludt volna mindig a szobámban.

Néha elgondolkodtam ugyan azon, hogy kellene-e éreznem valami bosszúvágy félét. Persze, gyűlöltem Voldemortot, de ez nem volt túlságosan újdonság, csupán az intenzitása változott. Hogy meg akartam-e ölni?

Naná. Ha tehettem volna, abban a pillanatban intézem el akár puszta kézzel. Nem éreztem túl sok finnyásságot. Sőt, minél véresebb, annál jobb, de ezt nem mondtam a pszichológusnak… izé, gyógyítónak, akihez kötelező volt járnom, hála anyának.

De nem éreztem olthatatlan vágyat, hogy rögtön utána rohanjak. Őszintén? Bármelyik pillanatban betoppanhat ő maga is, személyesen, Harryre törve az ajtót, és akkor lesz időm átkozódni. Valahogy az egész fájdalmas rész tompulásba ment át, ami furcsamód segített tisztán látni a helyzetet. Vagy csak a szabadság miatt éreztem ezt, amit a fiúk okozta korlátok hiánya adott.

Abban viszont biztos voltam, hogyha a szemem elé kerül, akkor viszont gőzerővel megyek neki. Talán még sikerülhet is ártanom neki. Ha több erőm lenne…

És mégis, az egész bosszúállásról csak annyi jutott az eszembe, hogy ennyi erővel egy ilyen valaki ellen vajmi kevés az esélyem. És mégis megpróbálnám. De nem meggondolatlanul, esélyem sem lenne – nem mintha máshogy sokkal több –, és nem is töltené ki az életem, mert... mert akkor Sam lenyakazna.

De Sam nincs itt. És nekem nem volt erőm egy értelmetlen küzdelemhez.

Pocsék érzés logikusan gondolkodni rögtön azután, miután elvesztettünk valakit.

* * *

_Az az irritáló érzésem támadt, hogy elsiklottunk valami felett._

* * *

Voldemort a megváltó.

Ez az aprócska mondat nem hagyott nyugodni. Se a mugli apokalipszise, se a halálfaló rögeszmés tekintete. Tény, hogy ebben a kérdésben nem hazudtunk az auroroknak: egyikünk sem tudta, a Rend vagy a halálfalók találtak rá hamarabb a foglyokra.

Dumbledore halálának tudatában volt egy tippem, hogy melyikük ért oda hamarabb.

Sokáig nem tudtam rájönni, mire gondolt. Aztán leesett. Tulajdonképpen nem is nekem, hanem Mr. R hívta fel rá a figyelmünket.

Március huszonhetedike lett végül a nap, amikor az országok kormányai végre léptek az ügyben. Ekkor fejeződött be mellesleg a bájitalvizsgám is. És ekkor döbbentek rá végérvényesen a muglik, hogy nincsenek egyedül.

Harry anyukájának jegyzetei sokat segítettek abban, hogy értelmet találjak Sam halálában. Voldemort bármilyen tudást is remélt, igazából csak energiát kaphatott. A Tudás nem a miénk volt, hanem a varázstalanoké.

Először a műholdképeken tűntünk fel, de a kormányok még eltusolták a dolgot. A mágikus észlelések azonban már kevésbé tudták. Az amneziátorok gőzerővel dolgoztak, épp csak úgy tűnt, az _Exmemoriam_ – sok más bűbájjal, Lily Evans becslése szerint, úgy száz-százhússzal együtt – gyengült.

Tavasszal egy csapat turista tévedt Roxmortsba.

Nagy-Britannia volt az első, aki beismerte a létezésünket. Rá pár órára Nyugat-Európa többi országa is, majd Kína, és vele egyidőben az összes hozzá közeli ország, amire kiterjedt a befolyása – tehát egész kelet. Legutolsó Amerika volt, ami a hivatalos bejelentést illeti, de addigra az internetnek hála már mindenki tudott róla. De nem volt túlságosan új, hogy ennyit haboztak. Amerika lehetett szupernagyhatalom, de varázsvilág szempontjából csupán egy egyszerű, kezdő kis ország volt. Aprócska.

Szerintem ez az egójukat nagyban sérthette. Vagy csak én vagyok rosszindulatú, ki tudja.

Mindenesetre voltak szkeptikusok, mint mindig. A többség nem hitte el túlzottan – a varázslók és boszorkányok pedig az évszázados bujkálást pedig túlságosan is megszokták ahhoz, hogy hirtelen a muglik közé vonuljanak.

A hívők nagy része ezotéria-rajongó vagy világvége-váró volt, ami kicsit gáz, mert még aznap is, a bejelentés után majdnem egy héttel a parkban dekkoltak transzparensekkel. Vérszomjas szörnyetegnek éreztem magam őket olvasva, de a fenébe is, nem voltam annyira hülye, hogy odamenjek felvilágosítani őket. Hermione egyszer megpróbálta Pinkyvel, de mivel mugli ruhákban voltak, és senki sem tudta, érvényben van-e még a titoktartási törvény (a _mi _kormányaink bezzeg erről nem voltak hajlandóak nyilatkozni), nem bizonyíthatták, hogy valójában nem csak poénkodó tinik.

Mione borzasztóan kiakadt. Akkor nevettem Sam óta először igazán – egyszerűen túl vicces volt a helyzet.

Maya ezt valami első lépcsőfoknak nevezte.

_Ez_ már kevésbé volt szórakoztató.

Visszatérve a problémára, először minden aprósággal kezdődik. De persze senki sem sejtette, hogy _ez _lesz belőle. Persze, bárki megmondhatta, hogy lesz belőle baj, elvégre nem mindennap derül ki, hogy létezik mágia, és komplett társadalom él párhuzamosan egy másik mellett.

Szóval igen, a szkeptikusokból is lehet majd veszélyes, és az én lelki szemeim előtt a boszorkányvadászattól kezdve a zombi apokalipszis stílusú fegyverrel szétlőnek mindenkit típusú végig minden alternatíva végigfutott már, de egyelőre… mindenki úgy tett, mintha mi sem történt volna, és igazából nagyon rendben lenne a világ. Talán azt remélték, hogy kiderül, az egész csak egy átverés.

Mi is. Lehet, hogy a boszorkányüldözést máglyával kezdték, amit megoldottunk mágiával, de akasztással folytatták.

Salem és társai, ugyebár.

A másik a kérdés volt, hogy ha a muglik nem rontanak ránk azonnal, megpróbálnak-e kihasználni minket? Irányítani? Becsapni? Jóval többen voltak, mint mi.

Visszatérve Voldemortra, mint megváltóra…

A Sötét Nagyúr lappangott. A halálfalók osztagai pedig hol lecsaptak, hol lemminget játszva öngyilkos razziákba keveredtek, összezavarva ezzel mindenkit. Úgy tűnt, nincs se céljuk, se tervük, se… semmijük.

Igazából kivárásra játszottak. Legalábbis azokból az aprócska elejtett utalásokból, amit Sirius osztott meg velünk, erre tudtunk következtetni. Harry keresztapja az eset óta meglepően szűkszavú volt, de meg tudtam érteni. Dumbledore halott volt. Így nekünk konkrétan mennyi esélyünk lesz ellenállni?

És hogy mire vártak? Konkrétan: a hőn áhított és megígért apokalipszisre. A Betegségre.

De ne szaladjunk előre.

Mr. R tehát. Továbbra is tartotta az óráimat – továbbra is egyre többet kért, én pedig lehet, hogy mások szerint ebbe fojtottam a bánatom, de igazából én is magasabbra tettem a lécet. A jó és átlagos nem elég, a szertartásmesterek pedig mindenképp listásak lesznek előbb-utóbb. Jobb most felkészülni.

Mert egyre inkább biztosabb voltam benne – főleg ezek után –, hogy ki kell használnom azt a kevés időt, ami van. Ki tudja, mi lesz még a jövő évben.

Lehet, mániákus voltam, de azt hiszem, a helyzetem elég felmentést adott nekem.

– Gondolom, észrevetted már, hogy valami megváltozott – szólalt meg végül az óra végén.

Leültem az egyik padra. Azt hiszem, ezt a termet az év eleje óta már a miénknek lehetett nyilvánítani, miután elég sok óránk volt már itt.

– Aha. Feltűnt – ismertem be. – Bár eddig… Harryék számlájára írtam. Tudja, az incidens óta nem kell állandóan a fejemben lógniuk.

Tudta. Beavattuk… beavattam valamikor januárban. Elmondtam neki a nagy részét. A madarakat. Valahogy meg kellett magyaráznom, miért lógnak még mindig a nyakamon, szinte azóta, hogy kitettem a lábam az ispotályról. Miért sejtem azt – rendszerint helyesen – miről csivitelnek megállás nélkül.

Őszintén szólva Mr. R jóval nagyobb segítség volt az egész eset feldolgozásában, mint az anyám által megkövetelt pszichológus… izé, speciális gyógyító, akinek nem kezdhettem el ecsetelni, mennyire furcsa érzés megölni valakit.

Regulus Black viszont tudta. Ó, de még mennyire! Valahogy az a semmilyen üresség legalább annyira volt zavaró, mint Sam hiánya. Jobban biztosan nem, de nagyon közelített hozzá. A passzivitásba torkolló gyászommal viszont vetekedett.

Nem tudom, másoknál hogy van, vagy meddig tart az ilyesmi. Nekem… az első hónap egy nagy homályként maradt meg. A február volt az a töréspont, amikor már sem én, sem a körülöttem lévők nem voltak képesek tovább elviselni a begubózásomat. Szerencsére.

Lehet, ha nekem kellett volna kiásnom magamat abból az ingoványból, jóval tovább tartott volna a dolog.

Amit nem engedhettem meg magamnak. Lehet, hogy Voldemort nem lépett, lehet, hogy most minden csendes volt – leszámítva a mugli-problémát –, de a Sötét Nagyúr tisztában volt azzal, hogy Regulus Black él, hogy három gyerek túlélte, és _látta, _mit tett ott és akkor, és ha bármiben is biztosak lehettünk, az az volt, hogy nem akart tanúkat.

Bármit is csinált.

Ki tudja, meddig lesz még tanárom, nem igaz?

– Nem igazán – jelentette ki nyugodtan. – Beszéltem azóta pár másik szertartásmesterrel, és ők is észrevették. Egyelőre ez csak egy gyanú, de… azt hiszem, a mágia mennyisége megnövekedett az utóbbi időben. Az, amit eddig az a forrás a világunk elrejtésére fordított, most szabadon áramlik mindenhova.

– Visszamentél _oda _– állapítottam meg, zavartan piszkálva a csuklómra kötött fekete szalagot. Hermionétől kaptam. Eleinte sokan furcsán néztek rám emiatt – gondolom, nem volt divat felvállalni, hogy elvesztettünk valakit. Lehet, én sem akartam, csak visszazökkeni a régi kerékvágásba, úgy tenni, mintha nem történt volna semmi, de a szalag valahogy rajtam maradt.

Olyan volt, mint az ég. Valahogy segített lenyugodnom.

Mr. R rezzenéstelen tekintettel nézett vissza rám. – Vissza. Az egy forrás. Akárhonnan is jön a mágia, még mindig jelen van, és folyamatosan áramlik. Csak sajnos már nagyrészt nincs hová. Tudod, miért féltek a középkorban a muglik a mágiától?

– Mert nem ismerték? – tippeltem. Sajnos manapság ez elég fontos téma volt. Lesz-e modern boszorkányüldözés, vagy a két fél békében élhet egymás mellett?

Ha Voldemorton múlik, aligha. De mégis… mi a fene az a várva-várt apokalipszis?

Fél percen belül megtudtam a választ.

–Mert a többség nem bírta elviselni.

Gondolatban megböktem Harryt és Sethet.

– Miért nem?

– Ki tudja? Persze csak feltételezés, hogy a halálozásokért többek közt ez is felelős volt a pestis mellett.

Eltartott egy darabig, amíg feldolgoztuk az információt, pedig hárman is voltunk. – Akkor…

– Jobb, ha felkészülünk. Talán nem lesz semmi, de az is lehet, hogy hamarosan kitör a pánik – vont vállat Mr. R. – Kaptunk pár hónap haladékot. Ennek örülhetünk, nem igaz?

* * *

…_a két kormány végül megegyezett az amerikai mágikus állampolgárok integrálásáról a varázstalan közösségekbe._

_Egyelőre minden hivatalos okmányban fel lesz tüntetve a személy státusza, tehát hogy mágikus vagy varázstalan az illető. Ez eltarthat egy darabig, így először a varázslók és boszorkányok okmányai kerülnek kiadásra, amit bármikor kérhetnek…_

_Továbbá a bűncselekménynek minősülő varázslatok listáját a mai nap folyamán hozta nyilvánosságra a rendőrség és az aurorság. Ezek használata csak külön engedéllyel lehetséges, nyilatkozta Randy Storm szóvivő._ _Ennek hiányában csupán az életveszély adhat felmentést. Bár Mr. Storm nem válaszolt a Nyugat-Európában fennálló helyzettel kapcsolatos kérdésekre, sem arra, milyen hatással lehetnek ezek országunkra…_

* * *

Seth és Maya a legkevésbé sem volt hozzászokva ezekhez a dolgokhoz. Maya… Mayával nem beszéltünk arról, amit a Kapuőr mondott róla. Valahogy nem jött fel, vagy csak egyikünknek sem volt igazán ereje közölni vele, hogy nem stimmel vele valami, és akár tudja, akár nem, nem tehet ellene semmit.

Seth viszont… Most, hogy nem voltunk mind a hárman egymásra utalva, és a másik jelenléte csupán egy halvány bizsergés maradt a tudatban, a fiút nem tartotta itt semmi.

Csak nem értettem, miért maradt mégis. Mi a francért nem lép le, tűnik el a közelünkből, mikor _tudta, _mennyire veszélyes. Én elvesztettem a húgom. Mi a garancia, hogy nem az ő családja lesz a következő?

Amikor azonban feltettem neki a kérdést, csak vállat vont.

– Így döntöttem. Ők nem tudnak semmiről, én pedig maradok.

– De…

– Aria, bőven eleget láttam ahhoz, hogy tudjam, mit akarok – közölte a szavamba vágva, és szélesen rám mosolygott.

Seth _mosolygott._ Ritka csoda volt ez, pláne az utóbbi időben. Hát az első logikus gondolatom az volt, hogy valami itt nagyon nem stimmel.

– Minden rendben van?

Seth csak még szélesebben mosolygott. – Persze. Minden tökéletes.

– _Biztos?_

– Miért ne lenne?

– Mosolyogsz – közöltem, és nem tudtam kiverni a fejemből az érzést, hogy itt valami felett elsiklottam. Mint az utóbbi időben többször is. Elismerem, jóval tompább lettem bizonyos helyzetekben, annak ellenére, hogy minden más könnyebben ment.

Seth csak vigyorgott, mint aki valami nagyon vicceset hallott. – Tudod, előfordul, ha az ember megkönnyebbül.

Nyakunkon volt egy háború, mindenki feszült volt, ő pedig a megkönnyebbülésről hablatyolt, mint valami kerge russel.

Belegondolva a srác elég jelentős hasonlóságot mutatott a lények névadójával is… Túlságosan is.

– Miért is? – érdeklődtem.

– Csak sikerült végre elhatározásra jutnom. Tudod… ez egyáltalán nem volt könnyű – ismerte be.

– Még visszaléphetsz – hívtam fel rá a figyelmét.

– És akkor ki fog titeket összefoltozni? Nem, ki van zárva, hogy hagyjalak téged csak úgy szaladgálni a nagyvilágban felügyelet nélkül…

– Ki mondta, hogy ennyire kiterjesztem a játszóterem?

A szaladgálásról meg csak a múltkori jutott az eszembe. Aminek semmi pozitív eredménye nem lett. Zavartan a szalagot piszkáltam. Úgy tűnt, újabban ez lett a mániám.

– Ki mondta, hogy mások hagyni fogják, hogy itt kuksolj? – kérdezett vissza.

Igaza volt.

– Aria, eldöntöttem.

– Mi lesz a családoddal? – _Bár még azt sem tudom, hány tagú._

Seth hallgatott egy kicsit. – Anyámnak nem fogok hiányozni túlságosan, hidd el – szólalt meg végül. – Gondolom, nem hallottál róla, de… nem jövök ki túlságosan jól vele. Amúgy pedig más a vezetéknevünk, mivel ő és apám elváltak. Nem mintha ez nyújtana bármilyen biztonságot nekik, de legalább később találnak rájuk. Ha keresik őket. Amit kétlek, mivel évek óta nem beszéltem se vele, se a féltestvéremmel.

– Apukád?

– Ő… tud vigyázni magára – jelentette ki.

– De anyukádék nyilván nem. – Talán nem kellett volna ennyire feszegetnem a témát, de… valahogy biztosra akartam menni, mert az egész olyan hihetetlennek tűnt… Seth nem lép le. Ő itt marad.

Lehet, aggódnom kellett volna, de igazából érthetetlen módon borzasztóan boldog voltam, és ezt ő is tudta.

– Anyámék muglik. Semmilyen kapcsolatuk nem volt a varázsvilággal. Szerintem még azt is elintézte, hogy új személyazonosságot kapjanak.

Huh, a mamája nagyon… durva.

Inkább nem kérdeztem meg, miért történt, és már majdnem visszafordultam az esszém felé, amikor Hermione csörtetett be a tanulószobába, öt könyvvel és egy adag diagrammal és statisztikával a kezében, mögötte Ron cipelt még egy stócot. Egyikük sem volt elragadtatva.

– Csatlakozunk, nem baj? – kérdezte a lány, és már le is ült mellénk. – Ez az egész dolog a mágiával nagyon zavaros. Az alapján, amit eddig találtam, engem leginkább sugárzásra emlékeztetnek a muglikra… _varázstalanokra _gyakorolt tünetei, de nem vagyok benne biztos, úgyhogy elkelne némi segítség.

Ronra néztem, de ő csak tehetetlenül vállat vont.

– Persze – válaszolt Seth, és félretolta a vizsgadolgozatát, amin az év végi értékelésének a tizenöt százaléka múlott.

Csakhogy elkéstünk.

Ironikus módon április elseje volt az a nap, amikor az első varázstalanon diagnosztizálták a Betegséget.

És onnantól? Onnantól csak rosszabb lett minden.


	30. Fejlemények

**29\. fejezet: Fejlemények**

Áprilisban beszéltem _azon _a nyelven először. Elsőre fel sem tűnt. Egyikünknek sem.

Sethtel voltam, felajánlotta, hogy segít elcipelni azt a több kilónyi szótárat Mr. R üzletéből a kollégiumig, és amikor megemlítettem neki a varázslatot és a bűbájokat, csak annyit válaszolt, hogy van olyan kötet, amin ez nem működik. Nos, ha ennyire ragaszkodott hozzá… Rásóztam a legnehezebb köteteket.

Útközben már láttunk muglikat is a varázslónegyed utcáin, ami napról napra egyre gyakoribb látvánnyá vált. Itt, New Yorkban egy átlagembernek talán nem tűnt volna fel a különbség mugliruhás varázsló és varázstalan közt (vagy fordítva, elvégre _New Yorkról _beszélünk), de nekünk olyan nyilvánvaló volt az eltérés, mintha egy baglyot és egy rénszarvast kellett volna megkülönböztetnünk. Egy csipetnyi mágia sem volt bennük – ellentétben a levegővel, ami dugig volt vele, állandóan nőtt a szintje, mégse tűnt fel senkinek. Maximum a varázslényeknek. A hírekben többször is felbukkantak megvadult sárkányok vagy összezavarodott baglyok okozta káosz. Most az egyszer örültem, hogy már nem azt a kommunikációs rendszert használjuk… de Lasty miatt aggódtam, alig volt étvágya, és nem tudta elhuhogni, mije fáj. Még Bibével sem harcolt – bár lehet, azért, mert Bibe is ugyanolyan rosszul volt, mint ő. (Pár nappal később persze mind a ketten jobban lettek, és az első dolguk az volt, hogy egymásnak estek.)

És nem csak a varázslényekre volt hatással, hanem a mugli eszközökre is. Legalábbis a többiek és én biztosra vettük, hogy az van rá hatással, nem egy „túl későn észlelt napkitörés okozta kisebb mágneses zavar".

Mindeközben pedig csak az járt a fejemben, amit Mr. R mondott a középkorról és a mágiaérzékenységről.

A Falak alig voltak ezerévesek. Azt a _tudást _alig párszáz éve zárták el. A legrégebbi róla szóló jóslat mégis legalább kétszer, ha nem mindjárt háromszor annyi idős volt. Az egésznek annyira… annyira nem volt értelme, és mégis annyira összeillett, hogy attól kirázott a hideg.

– Mikor jön meg a bájitalvizsgád eredménye? – érdeklődött hirtelen Seth. Azért hallottam a hangjában az óvatosságot. Hónapok óta úgy bántak velem mind, mint valami porcelánnal, ami egyetlen kényes témától megrepedhet. Gondolkodtam azon, hogy talán érdemes lenne velük közölni, nem csak _eljátszom_, hogy jól vagyok, hanem úgy is érzem magam, de aztán rájöttem, hogy úgyse hittek volna nekem.

– Őszintén szólva nem hiszem, hogy bármilyen értesítést fogok kapni – vallottam be. – Nem is emlékszek a vizsgából sokra.

Igazából csak azért csináltam végig, mert egyrészt az még március végén is remek figyelemelterelésnek számított, nemhogy februárban, amikor az elméleti részt tartották, másrészt nem akartam cserbenhagyni Adamet, aki nélkülem nem mutathatta volna be a találmányunkat, russelt, a negyediket.

Persze a kismajomkutyának osztatlan sikere volt, de őszintén? Se arról, se a két későbbi vizsgarészről, pedig az utolsó már március végén volt. Nos, legalább az volt a gyakorlati része. Arról tudtam, hogy viszonylag jól sikerült. Mást nem. Valószínűleg robot-üzemmódban csináltam végig, tehát lehet, hogy hibát hibára halmozva egy elsős kisiskolás szintjén oldottam meg a problémákat, de az is lehet, hogy életem legjobb munkáját adtam be – és nagyon valószínű volt, hogy az első opció következett be.

– Adam már megkapta a saját levelét, amivel meghívják a jövő heti ünnepélyes átadóra – folytattam vállvonogatva, ami nem volt könnyű mutatvány a szótárak miatt.

– Még te is megkaphatod.

– Rendes tőled, hogy bíztatni próbálsz, de Adam már két hete megkapta.

Seth erre már nem igazán tudott mit reagálni. Azt még ő is hajlandó volt belátni, hogy innentől kezdve csak áltatás az egész.

– Nem közös volt az a találmány? A russeletek vagy mi – kérdezte végül.

– Gondolom, a gyakorlati és elméleti vizsgák után feltételezték, hogy főként az ő érdeme az… _átütő sikerünk._

– Na ne hülyéskedjenek, te ugyanúgy…

– Figyelj Seth, ez nem így működik – szakítottam félbe. – Egy bájitalmesternek minden téren kiválónak kell lennie. _Mindig._ Az, hogy még olyan állapotban voltam, amikor képtelen voltam tökéletesen teljesíteni… nos, az azt jelenti, hogy még nem vagyok elég érett és felkészült. Amúgy pedig – váltottam gyorsan témát, amikor láttam, hogy már cáfolna is –, mostanában feltűnően sokat lógsz velünk. Megtudhatom, mi ennek az oka?

Persze hülye lettem volna, ha azt hiszem, elrejthetem előle a keserűséget, amit így is jó sokáig tartott kiirtani a hangomból, de úgy tűnt, vette a lapot, és végre leszállt a bájitalvizsgáról.

– Azt hittem, ezt a múltkor megtárgyaltuk – ráncolta a szemöldökét. – Úgy döntöttem, hogy segítek nektek, és…

– Én arra vagyok kíváncsi, hétköznapi szinten miért. Mint most.

Seth mintha zavarba jött volna.

– Öhm… igazából…

Megtorpantam.

– _Most meg megint miről van szó?_

Volt egy olyan sanda gyanúm, hogy Harrynek is benne van a keze… és igazából nyugodtabb lennék, ha soha nem tudnám meg…

– Tudod, Harry és én arra jutottunk, hogy a biztonság kedvéért jobb, ha elkísérlek. Elvégre nem tudhatjuk biztosan, mikor támadnak, és ha megsérülsz, nem tudod magadat meggyógyítani…

– Nem vagyok gyenge, meg tudom védeni magam! – háborodtam fel.

– De gyógyítani továbbra sem tudsz. Mi van, ha valami miatt megsérül egy fontosabb ered, és a végén az utca közepén vérzel el?

Megpróbáltam kigáncsolni, de csak azt értem el, hogy kis híján én estem hasra.

– **Seth, tudod, hogy tudok harcolni! **– győzködtem ingerülten. – **Ott voltál!**

– **Harry ötlete volt! Neki reklamálj!**

– **Te is benne voltál!**

– **Mert egy elég meggyőző beszédet adott elő a vérfarkasokról meg a baráti körre jellemző bajmágnesről.**

Többen is furcsán néztek ránk egy pillanatig, amit meg is tudtam érteni. Vérfarkasok mindig érdekes háttérsztorit sejttettek.

Duzzogva elfordultam. – Előfordul, hogy az ember belekeveredik ebbe-abba. Akkor te most főnökből visszaléptél testőrbe? Mit fog szólni ehhez a jelenlegi barátnőd?

Most Seth játszotta a sértettet. – Olyan vagy, mint Tyler. Nem tudsz leszállni erről a témáról? **Csak nem féltékeny vagy?**

Megdermedtem, Seth pedig döbbenten meredt rám.

– Azt ne mondd, hogy te tényleg…

– Nem, dehogy! – mondtam gyorsan. Valami nem stimmelt azzal, _ahogy _mondta, és őszintén szólva nem is voltam benne biztos, mire is gondol pontosan. Miért lennék féltékeny rá azért, mert egy csomó lánnyal randizott és járt már, nekem meg még egy darab barátom sem volt?

Na jó, ez lehet, elég ok lenne…

De most nem ez volt a probléma.

– Megismételnéd, amit mondtál? – kérdeztem, és szembefordultam vele, pedig már majd leszakadt a karom, még a megbájolt könyvek ellenére is. – _Kérlek – _tettem hozzá gyorsan, amikor láttam, hogy habozik.

– Mármint azt, hogy féltékeny vagy-e? – kérdezte óvatosan, mint aki dühkitöréstől fél.

– Nem így mondtad! – A homlokom ráncokba szaladt a koncentrációtól. – Nem ilyen hangsúllyal.

– Gőzöm sincs, mire gondolsz – vont vállat végül. – De amúgy tényleg féltékeny lennél?

– Még mit nem, nem vagyok féltékeny rád. Jobb dolgom is akad annál.

– Nem magamra gondoltam – zökkentett ki.

– Hm? **Akkor mégis kire? **– Kezdtem végérvényesen elveszíteni a fonalat.

Pasik.

De most Sethen volt a sor, hogy zavartan pislogjon.

– Mi… van?

– **Mi lenne? **– vontam össze a szemöldököm. Mostanában túl sokat ráncoltam a homlokom… ez pedig az ő hibája volt, döntöttem el. – **Komolyan, Seth, az előbb azzal a mondatoddal valami tényleg nem stimmelt… Most meg **_**furcsán bámulsz.**_

– Mert… tudom, hogy furcsának fog tűnni, de Ria… **biztos, hogy angolul beszélsz?**

És megint ott voltak. Az a fura, középen hangsúlyos, könnyed, lágy szótagok, amik messziről hirdették angoltalanságukat… Legutóbb akkor éreztem így magam, amikor Harry fejében hallgattam a párszaszót.

Az is angolnak _tűnt._

Kinyitottam a szám, aztán becsuktam, amikor rájöttem, hogy nem jön ki hang a torkomon. Ez… túl hirtelen jött. Sethtel hosszú pillanatig csak meredtünk egymásra, és én biztos voltam benne, hogy a totális rémület lassan kiül az arcomra. A szívem a torkomban dobogott, alig bírtam nyelni.

Ne, csak ne még egy furcsaság… Pont elég volt ebből egy életre, nem akarom, hogy még egy ok legyen utánam jönni, hogy még egy dolog miatt veszélybe kerüljön a _maradék _családom is… Csak _ezt az egyet ne…_

Próbáltam visszaidézni a beszélgetést, hogy mikor beszéltünk így, hangosan-e, hogy sok embernek feltűnjön, vagy ne, de egyszerűen nem tudtam megmondani a különbséget. Őrület volt az egész, mégis…

Alig bírtam a remegő karjaimmal megtartani a köteteket.

– Maggie-ék nyelve, igaz? – kérdeztem halkan. Ezúttal minden egyes kiejtett szóra figyeltem, de most angolul beszéltem.

– **Úgy tűnik **– értett egyet Seth.

Ezúttal csak arra figyeltem, ahogy mondja, és…

Az ujjaim elgyengültek, a súlyos kötetek hangosan puffantak a köveken. Többen felénk kapták a fejüket – ismét –, de aztán gyorsan elfordultak, és mentek a saját dolguk után.

Örültem, hogy egyik se szakadt el. Regulus nem lenne elragadtatva attól, ha darabokban kapná vissza a rohadtul ritka szótárait. Seth pedig még csak le sem tudott hajolni segíteni, mert az ő keze is tele volt. Úgy döntöttem, most inkább nem bajlódom a földön csúszkálással, féltem, ha egyszer leguggolok, túlságosan is remegni fognak a lábaim ahhoz, hogy úgy is maradjak, vagy esetleg egyszerűen csak felálljak. Inkább egy gyors begyűjtő bűbájjal magamhoz hívtam az összest – a _Stupor_ral és az _Obstructó_val ellentétben ez még nem volt tiltólistás varázslat. A mug… izé, varázstalanok viszont még mindig fennakadtak rajta.

Ha a mágiaérzékelés nem tartozott volna a képességeim közé, a reakciók alapján akkor is tudtam volna, ki micsoda.

Most azonban túlságosan is zaklatott voltam.

– **Egy teljesen ismeretlen nyelv… **– motyogtam, és ezúttal már hallottam. Ha koncentráltam, képes voltam érzékelni a különbséget… Nem voltam lenyűgözve ettől.

De nem volt mit tenni, nem angolul beszéltem.

_Harry! – _kiabáltam, mellettem Seth összerezzent.

A megszólított vonakodott válaszolni.

_Igazából Seth ötlete volt – _jött a halk kijelentés.

Eltartott egy darabig, amíg leesett, ő még azt hiszi, a kis védelmező akciójuk miatt akadtam ki ennyire. De sajnos ki kellett ábrándítanom.

_Most nem erről van szó! – _csattantam fel. – _**Egy másik nyelven beszélünk!**_

Összerázkódtam. Bár teljesen öntudatlanul használtam Maggie-ék nyelvét, gondolatban mégis más érzés volt, mint hangosan kimondva. Nem „takarták el" az angol szavak. Csak a nyelv maradt. Tökéletesen érthetően, mintha világéletemben csak ezen beszéltem volna.

Sethre pillantottam. Már ő se festhetett szebben, mint én, pedig alapjáraton jóval vonzóbb látványt nyújtott.

És ilyenkor voltam hálás, hogy ezt a kommentet már nem hallhatta egyikük se.

Harry legalább annyira volt lelkes ettől az új felfedezéstől, mint én.

_Ne… pont elég jutott már ki nekünk, nem kell __**még több…**_

Véletlenül csúszott át abba a másikba. Mintha az egész egy fertőzés lenne, nálunk kezdődött volna, és most ő is elkapta. Vajon hányszor beszéltünk már így, anélkül, hogy észrevettük volna?

Nem akartam belegondolni abba, hogy talán _akkor _történhetett ez is, és azóta… még ha Lisselék szerint rég beszélnünk kellett volna így…

Bár… előtte is történt már, nem? Ivy neve… Ivilam'en.

– Szóval… – Ezúttal angolul jöttek a szavak a számra –… mi most… **megtanultunk egy másik nyelven beszélni, igaz?**

Most, hogy már figyeltem, észrevettem, mikor váltok át, bár így se volt könnyű.

– Azt hiszem, mondhatjuk így is – értett egyet sápadtan Seth. – Az is alig tűnik fel, amikor nem angolul beszélek…

– Most nem váltottál át.

– Most nem.

_Srácok… – _kezdte Harry, de félbeszakítottam.

_Egyelőre ne mondjuk el – _javasoltam. – _Várjunk vele, még egy kicsit, jó?_

Legalább addig, amíg nem érzem úgy, hogy a fél utca hallja a szívdobogásomat, és a hányingerem is elmúlik.

_Csak amíg rájövünk, mi ez – _egyezett bele Harry.

_Ha Hermionén múlik, úgyis nemsokára tárgyalunk – _motyogtam.

Túl sokáig voltunk csendben. Túlságosan sokáig halogattuk a dolgokat – főleg én, mintha azzal, hogy nem csinálok semmit, meg nem történtté tehetem az egészet.

De most nem volt szabad erre gondolnom. Sem Samre, sem az elszúrt bájitalvizsgára, sem anyára, aki azt hiszi, jövőre is itt leszek, sem erre a nyelvre…

Csak még egy picit… egy icipicit nem akartam tudomást venni a világról.

* * *

És tényleg Hermione volt az, aki összekaparta a tényeket, az adatokat és a csapatot is az ingoványból. Fogott egy jegyzettömböt, egy tollat meg egy pálcát, aztán kirángatott minket éjnek évadján a szobánkból egy elhagyatott terembe, és miután biztosította, hogy senki se hallhasson minket, nekikezdett.

– Az elmúlt hónapokban igyekeztem mindent végigvenni, ami… akkor és azóta történt. Összegyűjtöttem mindent, ami fontos lehet a számunkra. És azt _akarom_, hogy most beszéljünk róla.

Talán azért választotta ezt a lehetetlen időpontot, hogy senki se tudjon valamilyen indok miatt elmenekülni.

Főleg én ne tudjak. Maya biztos mesélt neki arról, hogy akkor sem alszok sokat, ha nincsenek rémálmaim.

És mellesleg igaza is volt… de mikor nem?

– Elsőnek: ami akkor történt.

Az arcára nézve valahogy biztos voltam benne, hogy a lehető legkönnyebb témával kezdett, bemelegítésként. De nem tehettem róla, még így is ideges lettem.

– Ria, elhoztad, ugye? – nézett rám.

Vonakodva bólintottam, és csak kicsit remegett a kezem, amikor elővettem a zsebemből a Szélrózsát, amit hónapok óta őrizgettem egy kendőbe csomagolva az éjjeliszekrényem fiókjában – egész pontosan azóta, hogy rájöttem, nem tudok megszabadulni tőle.

Pedig próbáltam, nem is egyszer, főleg abban a szakaszban, amikor ezt hibáztattam Sam haláláért. Vagy őt.

Az utóbbi időben nem voltam benne biztos, tárggyal állok-e szemben.

Amikor a tízedik kidobás után is visszatért, úgy döntöttem, inkább eldugom szem elől. Nem akartam tudni, mi van rajta, miért változott meg, egyáltalán _semmit. _Lehet, nem ez volt a legjobb hozzáállás, de máshoz nem volt erőm.

– Nem mutattam még meg senkinek – vallottam be.

Legalább a hangom nem remegett. De a rúnák még mindig ugyanolyan ismerősnek tűntek, mint akkor, csak most…

Inkább gyorsan elkaptam róla a tekintetem.

– Lady Aaliyah szerint te vagy a hordozója. – Hermione túlságosan is jól emlékezett a részletekre. – Nincs valami esetleg, ami…

Elharapta a mondatot, de nyilvánvaló volt, mire utal. Habár hónapok óta nem nyúltam hozzá, még emlékeztem, milyen érzés volt Sam _előtt _hozzáérni. Nyilvánvalóan nem ilyen. Most ott csücsült a tenyeremen, majdhogynem elégedetten, és csak úgy sugárzott.

Szó szerint. Mágiát. És nem a sajátomat.

– Azt hiszem, feltöltődött.

– Hogyan? – pislogott Maya. – Mint a mobilok?

– Asszem.

Nem voltam túl biztos a hasonlatban, de máshogy nem tudtam volna leírni a dolgot, és így legalább magyarázkodnom se sokat kellett. Abban az egyben biztos voltam, ha a Szélrózsa le akarna merülni, a mutatványt jóval nehezebb lenne elérni, mint egy mobilnál.

– És ez mit jelent pontosan? – kérdezte Ron, a legkevésbé mugli-tech-zseni köztünk. Nem mintha én annak számítottam volna.

Vállat vontam. – Gőzöm sincs.

Semmi kedvem nem volt ehhez a témához.

– Tudod használni? – kérdezte Hermione. – Vagy érted, mi van ráírva?

A lánynak volt még egy bosszantó tulajdonsága: ijesztő pontossággal trafált bele a lényegbe.

Kényszeredetten bólintottam, miközben egy néma kérést küldtem Seth és Harry felé, mire ők kényszeredetten mást kezdtek el vizsgálni. Egy hete még tuti nem értettük volna, mi van ráírva…

– Igazából… mindhárman el tudjuk olvasni.

A többieknek eltartott pár pillanatig, amíg leesett, mit mondtam, de a hatás utána azonnali volt. Hermione arckifejezése ijesztő gyorsasággal sötétült el.

– _És erről én miért csak MOST hallok? – _érdeklődött negédesen.

Harry volt a legidegesebb közülünk.

– Hát, tudod, ez még csak pár napja tudatosult bennünk, és szegény Ria…

_Te is beleegyeztél! – _Igyekeztem Mionéhez hasonlóan fenyegető hangot megütni, meglepően nagy sikerrel.

– …mármint, izé, nem is csak Ria, hanem az utóbbi időben kicsit túl sok minden történt – magyarázkodott tovább szerencsétlenül –, és nem igazán emészthető az a dolog, ha az ember hirtelen egy teljesen ismeretlen nyelven kezd el beszélni, és… jaj, Mione, könyörgöm, ne nézz így rám! Tudod, milyen hátborzongató így is ez az egész?

Íme a varázsló, akinek le kéne győznie Voldemortot.

– _Harry James Potter._

Harry vetett egy kétségbeesett pillantást Ronra, de csak egy „Bocs, haver, még nem untam meg az életem" típusú vállvonást kapott válaszul. Mi, a maradék három pedig még a szemkontaktussal sem próbálkoztunk vele.

– _És ti is! – _bökött rám és Sethre. – Elhiszem, hogy nehéz, de tudjátok, ezek milyen fontos dolgok! Lehet, hogy ezen múlik…

– Nem múlik rajta semmi, ez csak egy vers – szakította félbe gyorsan Seth, mielőtt a lány végképp belelovalta volna magát a szidalmazásunkba. – Úgyhogy nyugi.

Hermione még mindig ingerülten ült vissza a helyére.

– Hogyhogy egy vers? – követelte.

– Rímelnek a sorvégi szavak. – Seth kikapta a kezemből a kockát, hogy közelebbről is megvizsgálja. – Minden oldalt egy versszak, látod?

– Mit jelent?

Mindhárman a Kockára néztünk. Tényleg érthető szavak sorakoztak rajta, tényleg rímeltek – bár nem angolul –, és mellesleg még mindig ijesztő volt ez a tudás.

– Semmit – mondta ki végül Harry.

– Csak egy vers, se jóslat, se jövendölés. Még csak próféciának sem tűnik – egészítettem ki fáradtan. – Inkább…

– Olyan, mint valami japán haiku – toldotta meg még Seth is.

– Most le tudjátok fordítani? – kérdezte izgatottan Hermione.

– Előbb nem vehetnénk végig mindent, amit terveztél? – csitította Ron, és láss csodát, Hermione lehiggadt.

Összenéztünk Sethtel.

_Hátborzongató… – _suttogtam.

A srác csak rám vigyorgott, de nem cáfolt meg.

– Holnap lefordítom neked, oké? – ígértem, és visszaszereztem Sethtől a Szélrózsát.

Hermione elégedetten bólintott, és szerencsére nem erőltette a témát, én pedig villámgyorsan visszadugtam a Kockát a zsebembe. Amilyen apró volt, annyi gond volt vele, és egyre inkább úgy éreztem, hogy nem kellett volna elhoznom. Ha rajtam múlik, sosem látom többet.

A fenébe is, ezzel az opcióval mindenki jobban járt volna, nem csak én.

Maggie-ék nyelvéről az égvilágon semmilyen forrást sem találtam – nem mintha hármunk képességéről túlzásba vitték volna a feljegyzéseket.

De most ez a Szélrózsa… nem olyan volt, mint előtte. Sam kinyitotta, Sam használta, de nem zárta vissza… Ez volt legalábbis az elméletem, amit inkább nem mondtam ki hangosan. Arra még végkép nem álltam készen, hogy valaki felvesse azt az ötletet, hogy _próbáljuk ki._

– Talán azért ez a feltöltős dolog, mert akkor és ott iszonyú mennyiségben volt jelen a mágia, a Szélrózsának pedig szinte korlátlan szinten állt a rendelkezésére – folytatta Hermione.

– Mint a konnektor meg a mobil – ragaszkodott Maya a hasonlathoz.

– Oké, mint a mobilok – törődött bele Hermione. – És ez rátok is hatással volt – nézett ránk. – Sőt, még ránk is, pedig mi jelen sem voltunk – ismerte be. – Azóta jóval könnyebben mennek a bűbájok.

– Nekem is – csatlakozott Maya, Ron pedig egyetértően bólintott.

– Nálatok is _kell _lennie valaminek.

– Ebben nem vagyok olyan biztos – rázta a fejét Harry. – Túl közel voltunk, már az is kisebb csodának számít szerintem, hogy nem égtünk szenesre, mint az a két halálfaló, és persze Voldemort…

Megborzongtam. Akkor éppen egyikünk sem volt a toppon. Nem csak én voltam tele utána fekete foltokkal és égési sérülésekkel, hanem ők is.

– Akkor _káros _hatásnak kell lennie – tartott ki Hermione. – Túl sokáig hallgattunk erről. Azt hiszem, ideje mindenkinek elmondania, mi történt vele.

Igen, legeslegjobban ettől a „legyünk őszinték egymással, mert barátok vagyunk" epizódtól féltem.

– Ria elvesztette az irányítást az időjárás felett. Mi változott még?

Normális esetben kiakadtam volna arra, aki így erőlteti a témát, de Hermione eltalálta azt a pontot, amikor már nekem is elegem volt a csendből. Azt vettem észre, hogy önként és dalolva számolok be mindenről – kivéve az ég-darabokról, amik… hát, nos, valószínűleg a képességeim metaforái voltak.

– A madarak még a régiek. A mágiaérzékelés is maradt. A nyelv… Maggie-ék nyelve az teljesen új dolog. Ha arra vagy kíváncsi, hány fok van kint, azt viszont csak hőmérővel tudnám megmondani. A többire nem figyeltem, de biztos vagyok benne, nem tudnék vihart kavarni. Ja, és fogytam három kilót.

– Talán az utolsó nem tartozik ide – jegyezte meg Maya irigykedve.

– Minden fontos lehet – jelentette ki Hermione. – Harry? Seth?

– Könnyebben mennek a bűbájok. Az átváltoztatások pláne. De… valami nem stimmel. – Sóhajtott, és fáradtan beletúrt a hajába. – Nem tudom, Mione, hogy lehetne érthetően elmagyarázni, de egyszerűen csak _hiányzik valami. _Eddig… volt valami kapcsolat, mint Ria és a madarak között.

– Mint az unikornisoknál tavaly évvégén? – sietett a segítségére Ron.

Harry hálásan biccentett. – Pontosan. Soul azt mondta egyszer, hogy ez a Föld Fia dolog manipuláláson is alapszik.

Megértettem, mire gondol, és elszégyelltem magam. Eddig annyira belemerültem az önsajnálatba és a saját képességeim méregetésébe, hogy soha egy pillanatig se gondoltam bele, Harry és Seth veszített-e valamit. Borzasztóan éreztem magam. Gőzöm sem volt Harry és a nem-madarak alakuló viszonyáról, hogy az emberekről ne is beszéljünk… Persze, mindig az én fejemben „mulatták" az időt, de akkor is… ha kicsit is jobban figyelek…

Harry hirtelen rám nézett.

_Lehet, hogy nem olyan a kapcsolat köztünk, mint régen, de a bűntudatod még mindig érzem. Ne aggódj annyit! – _mosolygott rám. – _Volt neked elég problémád enélkül is._

_De… – _kezdtem volna, de félbeszakított.

_Nincs de. Lehet, hogy idősebb vagy nálam két hónappal, de még mindig kitartok amellett, hogy olyan vagy, mint egy kezelhetetlen húg – _szögezte le.

– Azt hiszem, legalább nem kell attól tartanom, hogy két lábon járó _Imperius _átok lesz belőlem – vont vállat.

De nem is lesz több segítségkérés kósza kentauroktól. Még azelőtt elvesztette a képességét, hogy igazán kifejlődhetett volna.

– Seth? – fordult felé Hermione.

A srác kelletlenül megszakította a szemezést az ablakkal. – Eddig semmi.

– Semmi? – fortyant fel Maya. – Ne szórakozz velünk, Marlow, mondd el, hogy…

– _Semmi _– ismételte hidegen. – _Még semmi. _**De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem is fog történni.**

Maya pislogott.

– Bocs, mit is mondtál az előbb? Légy szíves, beszélj angolul.

Sethnek is leesett, hogy Maggie-ékén beszélt véletlenül.

– Azt hiszem, kezdem érteni, mire gondoltatok – motyogta Ron.

– Nekem lenne egy tippem azért, mit vesztettél el – terelt vissza minket Mione a témához. – Seth, neked nem volt semmivel különleges kapcsolatod, ugye?

– Még a halakkal se… – motyogta Ron, bár inkább kérdésnek tűnt, mint kijelentésnek. A lány nagylelkűen nem is vett róla tudomást.

– Mivel te álltál legfelül a hierarchiában, nem lehet, hogy talán te Riát és Harryt vesztetted el?

– Lelöktek a trónról – motyogta Maya.

Sethet nem rázta meg az elmélet. – Ha úgy van, ahogy mondjátok, ennél jobb dolgot nem is vehettek volna el tőlem.

_Így legalább egyenlők vagyunk. Vagy valami olyasmi._

Hát… igen.

– Pálcaszellemek? – tért a következő napirendi pontra Hermione, és láttam, hogy vagy három sort húz át közben.

– Semmi hír – válaszolt Harry. – Vegetálnak.

És ha eddig nem tértek magukhoz, nagy rá az esély, hogy ezután sem fognak.

Újabb vonal a listán.

– Ami a Betegséget illeti… Eddig majdnem háromszáz embernél diagnosztizálták szerte az országban – közölte Hermione. – Eddig se a varázsvilág, se a mug… varázstalan nem tud rá magyarázatot, és az lenne a legjobb, ha nem is tudnának az eredetéről. A hatóságok nem tudják, mi történt a védvonalakkal, a jóslatokról és a Tóról nem beszéltünk, de ha kiderül…

– Meglincselnek minket – motyogta Ron, és egyikünk se cáfolta meg. A Betegség egyelőre nem követelt halálos áldozatot, de ahogy kinézett a helyzet, nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy ez hamarosan bekövetkezik. Ráadásul az sem segített, hogy csak varázstalanok voltak az áldozatok közt.

Hermione kutatása ugyan nem sok mindenre világított rá, arra sem találtunk magyarázatot, hogy a muglik miért reagáltak így a mágiára, de…

Nos, valószínűleg tényleg kapnánk azért, amit meg se tettünk.

De Voldemort tehetett az egészről. Ő volt az, aki elindította ezt az egész folyamatot…

– Talán ez az az apokalipszis, amiről az a halálfaló tudott – motyogta Harry. – Talán Voldemort egyik célja pont az volt, hogy megtizedelje a mug… varázstalanokat.

Csend borult kis társaságunkra.

_Mayáról is kéne beszélnünk? – _kérdeztem óvatosan.

Harry még hajlott rá, de Seth még annyira sem volt lelkes, mint én.

_Jobb, ha nem tud róla. Nem tartozik közénk, semmi olyan képessége sincs, ami a tűzre vagy csak bármi szokatlanra utalna. Még csak kapcsolat sincs köztünk és közte._

_Ezt most ugye nem csak azért mondod, mert te vagy a víz, ő meg a tűz? – _érdeklődött Harry. – _Vagy mert régóta nem bírod?_

_Nem, csupán feleslegesnek tartom hitegetni azzal, hogy hirtelen ő is szuperképességekre tehet szert – _vágott vissza. – _Régebb óta ismerem, mint te, és tudom, hogyan reagálna. _Menőnek _tartaná. Mellesleg én nem a Víz vagyok, csak a _gyermeke. _Ahogy te sem vagy a Föld, csak a _fia, _és Ria is csak az Ég _lánya. _Már csak emiatt is kilóg a sorból._

Kénytelen voltunk egyetérteni az érvelésével.

_Az elődeink akármiért is zárták ki, mi már nem tehetünk semmit. Maya akkor sem tartozik közénk, ha te ezzel nem értesz egyet._

_Nem arról van szó, hogy bevesszük, hanem hogy elmondjuk neki az igazat!_

_Milyen igazat? Hogy talán ő a tűz vagy mi? Gondolkodj már, Harry, mi a franc történne azon kívül, hogy várni fog az új címével együtt jövő csodára?_

_Harry, szerintem igaza van – _szálltam be én is. – _Amiről nem tud… nos, az nem fáj neki._

Sethnek igaza volt abban, hogy Maya borzasztóan lelkes lenne emiatt.

Túlságosan is lelkes.

Harry egyelőre kénytelen volt beleegyezni, bár még mindig nem értett egyet teljesen – a tavalyiak fényében valamennyire értettem is, Dumbledore ugyanúgy nem mondta el neki az igazságot, mint mi most Mayának. De én tényleg biztos voltam benne, hogy ezúttal csak ártanánk ezzel.

– Bármiről is beszéltek ilyen hátborzongató módon, _ráér később is _– szakított félbe minket Maya.

Bűntudatosan lesunytam a fejem, szinte vártam, mikor kér számon azért, hogy valamit titkolunk előle, de… persze nem tudhatta. Nem hallhatta.

– Te tudod, Tyler – morogta félszívvel Seth, és vetett Harryre egy „el ne szóld magad" pillantást, amit a fiú dühösen viszonzott.

Ennyit az egyenlőségről. Bevezettük a demokráciát, és máris megy a belharc.

– Voldemorttal kapcsolatban még mindig nem tudom, hogy sikerült kiviteleznie az újbóli feltámadását – motyogta Hermione. – Vannak változások az emlékekkel?

Harry kis habozás után megrázta a fejét. – Még mindig zárva vannak. Dumbledore akármit is akart tudatni velünk Tom Denemről, nem mostanra szánta.

– Négy hónap telt el azóta – motyogta Ron. – Meddig akar még várni?

– Talán amíg Harry nagykorú nem lesz, és törvényesen cselekedhet – jegyezte meg Hermione. – Bár nem hiszem, hogy előre látta ezt a mértékű lebukást… Itt már lassan mindegy, mikor és hol varázsolsz.

– Ja. Apropó, lebukás, holnap igazolványosztás lesz – morogta Maya. – A következő lépésük meg az lesz, hogy bilétát kell viselnünk, nyakörvvel, a pórázt pedig a muglik kezelik.

– Varázstalanok – javította ki Hermione homlokráncolva. – És ne beszélj ilyesmiről! Ők is jogosan félhetnek tőlünk. Gyakorlatilag olyan varázslatokat tanul már egy elsőéves is, amivel több biztonsági rendszer is könnyedén kijátszható, nem beszélve az elektromos eszközeik instabilitásáról.

– Egy szó: atombomba.

– Azzal pedig magukat is kiirtanák. Szerinted a hidegháború miért zajlott úgy, ahogy?

Maya nem volt hajlandó tudomást venni a másik győzelméről.

– És végül a jóslatok – folytatta Hermione. – Egyelőre az utolsó pont.

_Ég Leánya, ki villámot hoz és jeget zúdít az égből és pusztulást hagy maga után, leszáll a földre a tízezredik ciklusban, és csak a Föld gyermekével együtt közösen tudja jóvátenni tetteit és megmenteni a Tudás Kulcsát attól, ki…_  
Első jóslat.

Hermione szájából hallva most új értelmet kapott az egész. Kis híján elbőgtem magam, ahogy rájöttem, hogy ez… akármi is ennek a szarnak a vége, egyértelmű volt a felvázolt helyzet.

– Igen, azt hiszem, ezt lezárhatjuk – jelentettem ki rekedten. – Egyértelműen _nem jártunk sikerrel._

Bármi is volt anno Ég Leányának a bűne, _nekem _nem sikerült azt jóvátennem. Sőt, inkább terhelnem még egy adaggal.

Hermione bűntudatosan tépdeste a papír szélét. – Igen, ezt talán nem… de ez a szöveg még azelőtt keletkezett, hogy a Falak létrejöttek volna.

Én is erre gondoltam a múltkor.

– Arra gondoltam, hogy Harry anyukája szerint létezhetett mind a három személy, aki rendelkezett ezekkel az erőkkel, de sosem egy időben. Ez a jóslat pedig Ég Leányának eljövetelét jövendölte meg, egyértelműen Ria születésnapjával.

Csak Hermione tudta a ciklust egyértelműsíteni.

– Talán nem olyan fontos, de az, hogy _egyszerre léteztek _ti hárman… Talán nem teljesen véletlen egybeesés. Ezt a jóslatot a Falak meg a Tudás előtt jegyezték fel. Csak a középkorban történtekkel nyerhettek értelmet. Az egész annyira összefügg, hogy talán… talán nem is tehetünk semmit, hogy beteljesüljön vagy ne. Egyáltalán nem rajtunk múlt.

Önbeteljesítő jóslatok. Akármit csinálsz, a pofádba röhög, mert úgyis az lesz, amit mondott.

– Az utolsó jóslatunk, amit Trelawney mondott év végén.

_És a Harmadik közeledik… A Harmadik, ki egységgé kovácsolja Ég és Föld szövetségét… A szellemek vezetnek a nyomára, és ő áll a legmagasabban… Azonban szövetségükben az igazi egyenlőség elkésik, és nem tudják megakadályozni a Falak széthullását… És a káoszban diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr… A világ sötétségbe borul, és csak ők azok, akik helyreállíthatják a rendet…_

Ismét Hermione szavalt, ismét csak kis híján rosszul lettem.

Mert összerakva, december fényében, ha a Falakat megmenteni nem is tudtuk, Sam talán még életben maradhatott volna…

Egyszerre minden erőm elszállt. Legszívesebben most azonnal kirohantam volna, vissza a szobába, vagy egyáltalán csak el a kollégiumból – miért is költöztem vissza? Mégis kinek bizonyítottam ezzel, hogy jól vagyok? Nem vagyok jól, nagyon nem…

– Ezt is lezárhatjuk. Felejtsük el – mondta gyorsan Harry.

– Nem, az utolsó sorok pont aktuálisak – jelentette ki Hermione. – A káosz a küszöbön, hála a Betegségnek és a lebukásnak. Bármit is tervez Voldemort, még nem lépett, még csak Regulus Black ügyében sem, pedig ő áruló lett.

– Hát, akárhogy is nézzük, a sötétség csak egy köpésnyire van – adott hangot Ron a véleményének.

És még csak nem is túlzott.

– És a legrosszabb, hogy hármunkra sóz minden melót – motyogta Seth. – „Csak ők azok"… komolyan, ez annyira _felemelő…_

– És az utolsó jóslatunknak van még hátra…

_Közeledik az Egyetlen, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött…_ _Azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele, s a hetedik hónap halála szüli őt, de sorsát csak ősi ellenségével együtt teljesítheti be, kivel szövetségre lépve ébred fel benne az erő, mi megadatott neki, s mely a Sötét Nagyúr számára elérhetetlen…_ _A Sötét Nagyúr mégis egyenrangúként jelöli meg, felborítva az évszázados egyensúlyt, és a két ősi ellentét kapcsolata meggyengíti a Négyek Örökségét, lehetőséget adva a Sötétségnek a felvirágzásra… De a háborúnak csak akkor lesz vége, ha a Sötét Nagyúr elpusztul, vagy az Egyetlen elbukik, mert nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik…_  
– Ismét egy optimista végkicsengés – suttogta Seth mogorván.

– Azt hiszem, ebben már semmi új nincs – mondta Ron. – Harrynek harcolnia kell Voldemorttal, egyikük győzni fog, de ezt eddig is tudtuk.

– Összefügg az előzővel, nem? – állapította meg Maya. – Meggyengítette a Roxfortot, aminek… négy alapítója van, nem? És emiatt volt lehetősége arra, hogy kinyírja az igazgatót, aki a fő ellenfele, lebontsa a falakat, és megint itt a Sötétség, amiben ismét diadalmaskodhat…

– A jó hír az, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr pusztulása mellett az Egyetlen maximum csak elbukni tud – egészítette ki Hermione. – Ez ad némi reményt.

– Nem tudom, ti hogy vagytok vele, de szerintem mi ezt nem fogjuk tudni egyedül végigvinni. – Harry volt az, aki kimondta, ami mindnyájunkat aggasztott. – Akármit is mondjon kibékülő ősi ellenségekről meg szövetségekről… Ez hatunknak túl nagy feladat. El sem hiszem, hogy én mondom ezt – fintorgott –, de segítségre lesz szükségünk.

– Harry – nézett rá komolyan Hermione. – Én _nagyon-nagyon _büszke vagyok rád.

Ron felröhögött, és még én is elmosolyodtam. A hangulat mintha kicsit oldódott volna, bár az első és legrégebbi jóslat azért ott maradt bennem, minden egyes szavával. Mert azt jelezte, hogy volt lehetőségünk. A lebukás ellen nem tehettünk semmit, de Sam még…

Erőszakkal kellett elterelnem erről a gondolataimat. Már nem tehettem semmit, nem létezett időutazó szertartás, és a Falak leomlását egyértelműen kimondták. Ha meg is menthettem volna, még nem volt birtokomban az a tudás, amivel ezt kivitelezhettem.

Egyelőre berekesztettük a tanácskozást. A többségünk hullafáradt volt, ráadásul akár szombat volt másnap – vagy már aznap, valószínűleg éjfél rég elmúlt –, akár nem, még így is volt bőven programunk.

Azért Maya még megtoldotta valamivel. Egy aprósággal, ami felett eddig elsiklottunk.

– Szerintem azért akkor is kaptatok valamit. Miranda néni azt mondta még ősszel, hogy a hatalom kell nektek is és neki is. Tuti, hogy kaptatok valamit. Csak még lehet, nem jöttetek rá, mit.


	31. Seprűk és kések

**30\. fejezet: Seprűk és kések**

_Egyszer elhagyott ősi föld,  
__rejtett hegy csúcsán erdők közt  
__őrködik Silent, az első._

_Másodszor hatalmas hegyek,  
__titkok s démonok rejtekhelye,  
__hol a nap felkel, él Emre._

_Három, mindenek bölcsője,  
__Halál s másvilág kapuja.  
__Ez Echor és Nizz országa._

_Négyszer kel és négyszer nyugszik,  
__diadal szól, üdvrivalgás,  
__Fay elbújik ezelől, világ végére menekül._

_Ötödik legyen a nap mellett,  
__csúcsok mögött ne lásson fényt  
__sötétségben szült Merewyn._

_Utoljára hatan voltak,  
__őrt álltak, és nem nyugodtak,  
__de már csak öten maradtak._

– Az eredeti nyelven rímel, ráadásul jobban is hangzik, de nem volt kedvem ilyesmikre koncentrálni – nyomtam Hermione kezébe a lapot. – A Kocka minden oldalára jut egy versszak.

Reméltem, hogy Hermione a hátborzongató versike láttán lezárja kutatásában a Szélrózsa szálat, és lenyugszik kissé,de nem volt ilyen szerencsém.

– Ez nagyon érdekes – jelentette ki olyan arccal, amiről rögtön tudtam, hogy még nem végeztünk.

Nagyon nem.

Sőt, még csak a közelében sem járunk a végnek.

Ami azt illeti, az egész rémálom csak most kezdődik. Grangeri viszonylatban, persze.

És valóban, a következő pillanatban Hermione varázslatos gyorsasággal szedett elő egy ceruzát és kezdte el _összefirkálni _az irományomat.

– Az a kapuőr mondott nektek valami olyasmit, hogy ő az első, igazam van?

– Mint mindig – értettem egyet fásultan.

– Ha ő az első, kell még többnek is léteznie.

– Nagyon nem tetszik, amire ki akarsz lyukadni – közöltem vele őszintén.

– Erdők és hegyek… pont, ahol decemberben voltunk.

– Még _mindig _nem tetszik, Mione.

– A Szélrózsa egy térkép, Ria.

– Sam nem tudta ezt elolvasni – próbáltam lehűteni. – A múlt hétig még mi sem tudtuk volna. És ha valami rejtélyes módon szert is tett volna erre a képességre, a rúnák akkor se látszódtak még akkor. Ez utólag jelent meg rajta. Mellesleg, hegyek és erdők az egész világon vannak, nem feltétlenül csak ott, ahol voltunk. _Bárhol _is voltunk.

Hermione idegesen az ajkába harapott.

– Persze – ismerte el. – De… ez a vers akkor is gyanús, ezt neked is be kell látnod – ragaszkodott hozzá.

– Hermione…

– Nem, ez fontos lehet – folytatta eltökélten. – Ha létezik még több ilyen forrás, Voldemort ennél is nagyobb hatalomra tehet szert. Ráadásul ha már az első ilyen hatással volt a világra, ki tudja, a maradék négy mire képes.

Hermione sokkal ijesztőbb dolgokat jósolt mindig, mint bármelyik Látó, és a legrémisztőbb a dologban az volt, hogy az ő próféciái logikára alapoztak.

Láttam, esély sincs arra, hogy esetleg feladja, sőt, már elgondolkodva futotta át ismét a lapot.

– Ha rájössz valamire, majd szólj – sóhajtottam. – De jobb lenne, ha későbbre halasztanád, mert el kéne mennünk az igazolványainkért.

Mi mára kaptunk időpontot. Nem tudom, mi alapján osztották be, de volt egy olyan sanda gyanúm, hogy valahogy az iskolának is szerepe volt ebben, mert az évfolyamunk nagy része szintén ma ment. Nekünk nem is tartották meg ma emiatt az órákat.

Hermione vetett még egy utolsó vágyakozó pillantást pocsék fordításomra, aztán sóhajtva összehajtotta a papírt. – Rendben – egyezett bele szomorúan. – Menjünk.

Elégedetten biccentettem. Végre valami, amiben hallgatott rám.

Persze örömöm rövid életűnek bizonyult, amikor mégis kihajtotta, és mellém lépve kezdett firkálni a papírra.

– Hermione! – szóltam rá. – Van még időnk. Sőt, kicsit több is a kelleténél, úgyhogy kérlek szépen, tartanál egy kis pihenőt?

Nem tudom, miért húztam fel magam ilyen apróságon, de kezdett mindenből elegem lenni. Hermione azonban komolyan nézett vissza rám, és az orrom alá nyomta a papírt.

Az előbb adtam oda neki, nem értettem, mire juthatott ilyen rövid idő alatt, de kiderült, hogy lebecsültem. A második versszakban bekarikázta a felkelő napot, és melléfirkált egyetlen szót: _Japán, Ázsia._

– Amerika, Ázsia – sorolta. – Még három van: Európa, Afrika és Ausztrália.

Hallgattam egy kicsit. – És ha csak belemagyarázod?

– És ha nem? – kérdezett vissza. – Talán ez a sorrend, és talán minden kontinensre jut egy kapuőr és esetleg egy ilyen tó is.

_Vagy valami nagyobb is._

– Mindenesetre akár így van, akár nem, van még négy hely, ahonnan Voldemort még nagyobb hatalmat szerezhet. Szerintem egyikünknek se pont erre van szüksége.

Talán érthető volt, hogy ennyire aggódik emiatt. Ők első óta ezt csinálták, nem igaz? Én pedig elég jelentős lemaradással indultam hozzájuk képest, amit esélyem sem volt „behozni" ilyen időben…

De most nem volt szabad ilyesmire gondolni. Ez túl veszélyes volt a számomra meg az ép elmém számára is. Pont elég ideig voltam letargiában és bámultam lefelé a közmondásos szakadékba azt fontolgatva, érdemes-e beleugrani. Nem kellett több ilyen, nem akartam még lelombozóbb híreket.

Persze, ez senkit sem érdekelt két nappal később, de… erről majd később.

Mégis, most jobban lekötött Maya mondata. Nem mondtunk neki semmit – gyakorlatilag kizártuk. Most ez tűnt a leghelyesebbnek, kicsit egyszerűsítette mindannyiunk bonyolult életét. Voltunk mi hárman, és volt a többi ember, egy anomáliára nem volt szükségünk, bármennyire is csúnyán hangzott a dolog. Maya kedves volt, rendes, segítőkész, szövetséges és a barátunk, és őszintén? Én nem akartam, hogy emiatt célponttá váljon. Lily Potter kutatásai nem szóltak egy negyedik személyről, csak háromról, és ha Voldemort megszerzi az anyagot, és kitalálja, Seth miért volt ott _akkor_, már hármunkat kerestethet. Ha elterjed, hogy még egy _negyedik _különleges személy is létezik, Maya sokkal komolyabb célponttá válhat, mintha csak a társunk.

Ebben még Harry is egyetértett. Ha másért nem is, ezért ő is beleegyezett a hallgatásba.

Nem hazugságba. Csupán a lelkiismeretünk nyugalma érdekében.

Köcsögök voltunk? Egy picit. Talán. Nem biztos. De őszintén, ki tudott volna jobb megoldást? Ha közöljük Mayával, micsoda, és kockáztatjuk, hogy valami meggondolatlanságot tesz, és valahogy kitudódik, az csak a _helyesebb _döntés, nem a _jobb._

A fenébe ezzel az egésszel! Az ilyen helyzetben mégis mit lehet csinálni? _Nekünk _még nem kellene ilyesmik felett döntenünk…

– De ha van ilyen hely… mi akkor se tudnánk megakadályozni – sóhajtott. – Egyedül semmiképp. Talán a Szélrózsát használva megelőzhetjük a felderítésben Voldemortot, de…

– Az egy másik kontinensen lenne, ráadásul nem is tehetnénk semmit ott, azon kívül, hogy az idők végezetéig visszatartjuk – fejeztem be helyette.

Hermione bólintott. – Valóban. Úgyhogy… egyelőre nincs más ötletem – ismerte be letörten. – Még mindannyian csak… tinédzserek vagyunk.

Ez egy fokkal jobb volt, mint az, hogy én fejben legyerekeztem a csapatunkat.

– Senki sem venne minket komolyan. Vagy legalábbis nagyon kevesen.

– Mr. R talán – jegyeztem meg.

Hermione elmosolyodott. – Talán? Szerintem jelen esetben ő az egyetlen, akinél van esélyünk. Esetleg még Sirius, de ő most Angliában van, és… ő a Rendhez hűséges.

– Ezt hogy érted? – torpantam meg.

A Főnix Rendje volt a jó oldal. Velünk kellett volna lenniük.

– Szerintem még se Harry, se Ron nem gondolt bele komolyabban, de azt hiszem, nálunk a Rend nem lehet választható opció – ismerte be halkan. – Egyrészt ha tagok lennénk mindannyian, bár segíthetnénk a háborúban, de túlságosan is korlátoznának minket a mozgásban. A tagok szemében mi csak gyerekek vagyunk, ráadásul jóslatok ide vagy oda, egyikünk sem tartozna a döntéshozók közé. Nem hallgatnának ránk, és abban se vagyok biztos, hogy több dologba beavatnának minket.

Kis ideig hallgatott, miközben én csak egyetérteni tudtam vele. Ebből a szempontból nézve a Főnix Rendje az utolsó lehetőségek közé tartozott.

– És… bármit is akart Dumbledore professzor az emlékekkel Harryre bízni, nem hiszem, hogy mást is be akart avatni – fejezte be végül. – Ha tudnánk, miről van szó bennük, akkor talán könnyebb dolgunk lenne, de így… így nem tudok semmi biztosra következtetni.

Látszott rajta, hogy ez borzasztóan frusztrálja. Hát kedvesen eltereltem a témáról a beszélgetést:

– Amúgy kezdünk késésben lenni. Ha nem sietünk, Mayáék nélkülünk mennek az igazolványért…

* * *

– Hát ez… menő – forgattam a kártyámat. Nem tudom, ki tervezte, de nagyon sci-fi rajongó lehetett, mert a vékony lap ezüstszínű fénye leginkább egy erősen krómozott fémfelületet idézett valami kétezer évvel későbbi űrhajó belsejéből. A nevem, a képem – varázstalan mozdulatlan kiadásban –, az aláírásom persze mind fekete volt, de az egész mégis olyan hatást keltett, mintha egy hologram lenne.

Persze a fotó közel sem sikerült olyan jól, mint ahogy azt szerettem volna, de mind így voltunk ezzel. Az aláírásom az utóbbi időben kezdett úgy kinézni, mintha az is valami rúna-sor lenne, annyira hozzászoktam már ahhoz a fajta íráshoz – és persze ezeket lényegesen gyakrabban is használtam, mint az angolt, ami kicsit furcsa hatást eredményezett. Persze a rúnáknak legtöbbször önálló jelentésük volt, amik például egymással összekapcsolva akár teljesen más értelmet is nyerhettek, csak ritkán jelöltek konkrét betűket, de… miért is kezdtem én erről szövegelni?

A nevem, születési helyem, időm meg persze anya neve alatt ott állt a státuszom is: _boszorkány._ Hátborzongató volt látni, hogy egy ennyire mugli… _varázstalan _papíron szabványbetűkkel nyomtatva szerepel, pontosan mi is vagyok valójában. Lehet, hogy sok fantasyt olvastam, köztük olyanokat is, ahol a mágia is hétköznapinak számított, és mindenki tudott róla, az is lehet, hogy én is gyakran elképzeltem, milyen lenne a mi világunk, ha ez történne, de… Semmi sem készített fel erre a nyitottságra. Bizonyos szempontból rosszabb volt, mint átmenni bármilyen hídon. Itt nem hisztizhettem vagy csukhattam le a szemem és szoríthattam a kezem a fülemre. Nem volt hová bújni.

És nekem még nem is volt olyan vészes, hiszen én viszonylag nyitott életet éltem: a faluban mindenki tudott a mágiáról, még a varázstalanok is. Nem nagyon kellett titkolóznunk. De például Ron egész életében azt tanulta, hogy rejtőzködniük kell, és óvatosnak kell lenniük. Neki talán még hátborzongatóbb lehetett az egész.

De mindnyájunkat furcsán érintett. Tulajdonképpen már lehetett szabadon varázsolni _bárhol_… Valahogy mégse sikerült rávennie magát senkinek, hogy nyíltan talárban merészkedjen ki Manhattan szívébe. Ó, persze, akadt bőven vállalkozó, sőt, állítólag tervezték egy légi útvonal megnyitását seprűvel közlekedők számára, és még az egyik divatbemutató fő produkciója is a nyári _talár_ volt, de… Ezek mind leginkább azt mutatták, hogy a muglik gyorsan alkalmazkodnak. A Betegség ellenére is.

Mivel a legtöbb elektromos eszköz nem bírta túlságosan jól a mágiát, így az amerikai varázslók által létrehozott _működőképes _cuccok igen kelendőnek bizonyultak minden téren. A technológiával ugyan nem voltam tisztában, hogyan érik el, hogy két eredendően ellentétes erő – mágia és elektromosság – szívbéli öribarikként jöjjenek össze és hagyják működni a mobiltelefont,de a lényeg, hogy működött, nem igaz?

Bár egyesek úgy beszéltek róla, mintha mondjuk a Samsung magával a sátánnal paktált volna le ahhoz, hogy normális tévét tudjon eladni.

Pedig csak Elizabeth Fermorral és a _Fermor és Társai_val.

– Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ezzel egyet tudok érteni – motyogta Maya, a sajátjával szemezve, amit már vagy egy órája szemlélt. Ha tekintettel ölni lehetne…

Akkor a kártya ugyanolyan maradna, viszont látszott rajta, hogy szívesen gyújtaná fel.

Fél szemmel rá sandítottam, a másikkal egy minket becserkészni készülő galambcsapatot tartottam szemmel. Azok centiről centire araszolva igyekeztek közelebb kerülni hozzánk, mintha az nem tűnne fel senkinek. Ilyenkor nagyon tudtam irigyelni Sethet: őt még sosem rohanta le egy csapat hal.

Hermione befejezte a telefonálás, és végre felénk fordult: – Ne panaszkodj, lehetne rosszabb is.

– Micsoda? A biléta?

Azzal a lesújtó pillantással, amit Maya kapott, Mione akár egy uralkodó egóját is porrá zúzhatta volna.

– Nem. Az egész helyzet. Integrálni próbálnak minket a saját társadalmukba, ahelyett, hogy mondjuk kísérleti patkányként tekintenének ránk, amiért mások vagyunk. Teljesen szükségtelen, hogy Voldemort mellett még a varázstalanokkal is háborúban álljunk.

Harry és Ron ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy kilépjenek a követség épületéből. Mert ugyebár mi – Mayával ellentétben – nem voltunk amerikai állampolgárok. Az ilyen cuccokat nem kaphattuk meg a szokásos helyen.

Ettől függetlenül persze együtt mentünk, először oda, ahova neki kellett, azután ő kísért el minket – félig transzban, a saját kártyáját bámulva.

Persze nekem külön az ír követségnél kellett átvennem az igazolványom – és kábé azóta ugyanúgy le sem tettem, mint Maya. Nem számított, hogy így kábé mindenki megbámult minket az utcán, mivel csak varázslók és boszorkányok kaptak egyelőre ilyet. Ugyan! Miért is érdekelt volna?

– Mit szólnátok egy kis kviddicsezéshez? – kérdezte vidáman Harry. Ő nem bámulta a saját vackát, mint mi. – Idén alig volt rá alkalmunk, és mivel a szezonnak úgyis vége, senki sem fog minket zavarni – vázolta izgatottan.

– Fiúk… – motyogta Hermione, cseppet se repesve az ötlettől.

Most nem tudtam egyetérteni vele. Túl régóta nem ültem már seprűn ahhoz, hogy azonnal lelkesedjek már magáért a gondolatért is, hogy repülhetek.

– Oké! – vigyorogtam. – De nekem szerezni kell egy seprűt.

_Izé, nincs véletlenül neked egy raktáron? – _kérdeztem Sethtől. Ő a saját haverjaival ment kártyát szerezni, amúgy is egy évvel idősebb volt nálunk, ráadásul… hát, nem volt több pont, de igazán jól hangzott volna, ha van három érvem is ellene.

_Egy micsoda is? _– kérdezett vissza.

Még mindig elfelejtettem néha, hogy a gondolataim biztonságban vannak, és nem kezdeményezhetek velük beszélgetést azzal a lendülettel, mintha ők is jelen lennének.

_Seprű. Repülni akarok._

_Ó._

_Van? Mondd, hogy van, mert én eddig egész életemben kölcsönseprűn repültem, szóval máshonnan nem is tudtam volna szerezni, és…_

_Van._

…_nagyon de nagyon rég repültem, és… ja, van? Kölcsönadod?_

Ha itt lett volna, most vetettem volna rá egy ártatlan pillantást, sok pislogással és nagy szemekkel, de a jelenléte hiánya miatt kénytelen voltam a shrekes macska mentális képét átküldeni neki.

_Kölcsönadom _– morogta. – _Vidd innen a macskádat._

Vigyorogva visszavonultam.

– Szereztem magamnak seprűt – közöltem vidáman.

– Marlowtól, mi? – kérdezte Maya egy angyali mosollyal. – Milyen meglepő…

– Mire célzol ezzel? – néztem rá. Nem tetszett a hangneme.

– Semmire – kezdte bámulni még mindig tökéletesen ártatlanul az egyik felhőkarcolót.

– _Maya! – _nyüszítettem. – _Mayayaya… Naaaaa…_

– Túl sok az a-betű.

– _Yayayaya… _Mondd el, hogy **mire gondolsz…**

Csak miután kimondtam, akkor esett le, hogy ismét váltottam. Ez kezdett egyre súlyosabb lenni.

Maya furcsán bámult rám: – Sejtem, mit akarsz tudni, de ha lehet, szorítkozz az angolra, jó?

– Yaya! – Eldöntöttem, hogy nem vagyok hajlandó leszállni a témáról.

Maya meg azt, hogy csak sejtelmesen mosolyog rám, azután… elhoppanál.

Egy pillanatig csak meredtünk a helyére, azután kimondtam, ami a szívemet nyomta: – Utálom, hogy ő már levizsgázott.

– Én is – lépett mellém Harry.

Hermione és Ron okosan nem szóltak semmit. Ők is szabadon ugrálhattak ide-oda, amikor csak akarhattak. és mi, kései gyerekek csak irigykedve bámulhattuk őket – esetleg szenvedhettünk a társas hoppanálás utóhatásaitól.

Mással hoppanálni ugyanis kétszer olyan szar volt, mint önállóan.

– Mi lenne, ha mennénk és kviddicseznétek? – javasolta Mione, mielőtt a hagyományok szerint ők kerültek volna sorra most, hogy Maya lelépett.

Kviddics… repülés… nem voltam egy nagy sportember, de…

Alig vártam. Tényleg. Komolyan belegondolva, nem is emlékeztem rá, mikor repültem utoljára. Idén biztos nem, előtte pedig…

Rájöttem, hogy tényleg nem tudnám megmondani. Talán egy éve. Lehet, kicsit kevesebb. Nem voltam benne biztos, és igazából nem is számított túlzottan, inkább a jövőre koncentráltam. Valamiért jobban vágytam a repülésre, mint eddig bármikor. Csak egy kis kikapcsolódás, sosem vettem olyan halálosan komolyan, mint Harryék, most mégis szétáradt bennem az adrenalin.

Ron és Harry hasonlóan átszellemült arcot vágott, mint én, Mione pedig csak a fejét csóválta a reakciónkat látva.

Hoppanáltunk, társasban persze, hiába tudtunk mind a négyen. Az hiányzott már csak, hogy elkérjék az újdonsült igazolványunkat utána, és kiderüljön, még nem vagyunk hozzá elég idősek.

Mione szerint csak idő kérdése volt, hogy ahhoz is kelljen valami papír, mint másoknak az autóvezetéshez.

Azon gondolkodtam, hogy nekem is kéne jogsi, addig legalább, amíg a hoppanálást nem kivitelezhetem büntetlenül. Úgyis arra a délutáni „szakkörre" jártam… Nos, talán nem varázstalan szabvánnyal, de szakkör volt, és tudtam, hogy kell autót vezetni. Bár nem forgalomban. Amíg a varázsvilág nem bukott le, addig ez itt amolyan hobbi-szerűségnek számított, szórakozásnak, amire kevés szükség lesz a jövőben.

Hát, most kiderült, hogy nem.

Fél órámba telt, mire visszamentünk a koleszba, elszedtem Seth seprűjét, és mind a négyen kimentünk a teljesen üres kviddicspályára. Tűzött a nap – persze nem az én hibámból, amit például Liam Gordon a mai napig nem volt képes felfogni –, így legalább három bűbájra volt szükségünk, hogy ne égjünk ropogósra és ne főjünk meg. Májushoz képest túlságosan is meleg volt.

Hermione nem volt hajlandó elmozdulni új könyve mellől, Maya ellenben szívesen jött velünk, és hamarosan két csapatban voltunk, egyetlen kvaffal: én Ronnal, Harry Mayával.

Abban a pillanatban, ahogy elrugaszkodtam, azt éreztem, hogy otthon vagyok.

Sam óta nem voltam ilyen nyugodt és élénk egyszerre, még akkor sem, amikor egy órán keresztül bámultam az eget. Valami megváltozott, ebben biztos voltam, de túlságosan is lekötött a repülés ahhoz, hogy komolyan aggódni kezdjek azon, pontosan _mi _lett más.

Felnevettem, és öt méter magasról bámultam le a többiekre.

– Mi lesz már? Jöttök, vagy nem? – vigyorogtam.

Harry a fejét csóválta. – De élénk lett valaki! Tavaly még úgy kellett kirángatni téged a pályára.

– Az tavaly volt – kiabáltam vissza.

Még ha most nem tartottam kézben az időjárást, akkor is tökéletesen éreztem magam itt fent. Lehet, ehhez az Ég Leánya dologhoz volt köze, amiben lett is volna némi logika.

Harry pillanatok alatt beért, és látszott rajta, hogy ő is legalább annyira élvezi, mint én. Tehát nem Ég Leánya ügy, szimplán csak élveztem. Azonban nem tudtam lerázni a hirtelen támadt érzést, hogy valami nem stimmel, mikor a fiú lefékezett mellettem. Az előző rend felborult.

– Na, kezdünk? – ért be minket Ron is.

– Harry? Jól vagy? – kérdezte hirtelen Maya.

Én is őt bámultam. Az előbbi vidámságának nyoma sem volt, az arca egyik pillanatról a másikra sápadt hófehérré. Elég közel lebegtem hozzá ahhoz, hogy lássam, a keze remegni kezd – a következő pillanatban pedig megszédült, le a seprűről.

Egy szörnyű másodpercig szinte elkábultam az elégedettségtől, ami a látványtó tört rám, azután végre eljutott az agyamig, mi történik, és szinte rögtön előkaptam a pálcám. Ám Ron és Maya megelőzött, mire én magamhoz tértem, ők már megállították Harry zuhanását egy nonverbális bűbájjal, amiben több volt a szándék, mint egy létező varázslat néma megidézése.

Azonnal a föld felé irányítottam a seprűmet. Mire leértem, addigra Harry már túl volt egy öklendezésen, és szorosan összepréselte a száját, ajkai leginkább egy keskeny vonalnak tűntek. Hófehér keskeny vonalnak. Az egész arca leginkább egy dementor-kezelésen átesett szerencsétlen túlélőt idézett.

_Harry! – _kiabáltam. – _Harry! Mi történt? Jól vagy?_

Nem bíztam abban, hogy ha kinyitom a számat, nem valami rémült nyikorgás jön ki rajta szavak helyett.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

_Nem vagyok benne biztos… Én…_

Sosem láttam még olyan sérülékenynek, mint akkor. Nem volt a varázsvilág megmentője vagy a gyilkos átok egyetlen túlélője, csak egy egyszerű fiú, aki épp az előbb zuhant le kis híján.

– Mi történt, haver? – Ron legalább annyira sápadt volt, mint bármelyikünk.

– Nem tudom – válaszolta neki is ugyanazt, mint nekem. – Én… _megszédültem._

– Biztos a melegtől – tippelt Maya. – Lehet, várnunk kellene még egy-két órát…

– Nem a melegtől – szakította félbe Harry, és vetett egy olyan pillantást a Tűzvillámjára, amit nem igazán tudtam hova sorolni.

_Akkor? Mitől? Talán az éhségtől vagy…_

– A magasság volt – jelentette ki halkan. – Nem tudom, miért, de lenéztem, megszédültem, és…

– Tériszony – állapította meg Maya.

Nem tagadom, úgy néztünk rá hárman, mint aki megkergült.

– Tériszony? _Harrynek? _– Ronon látszott, hogy nem igazán tudja eldönteni, nevessen vagy ne ezen a feltételezésen. – Harry volt a legjobb fogó, már elsősként bekerült a csapatba! Egyszerűen _kizárt_, hogy tériszonyos legyen!

– Akkor mégis mi mást baja lehetne? – védekezett Maya. – _Szédült _a magasságtól!

Harry úgy döntött, maga jár utána a dolognak. Villámgyorsan felpattant a seprűjére, és nem törődve senkivel, kilőtt az ég felé.

A helytelenség érzése visszatért, és végre rájöttem, mi folyik itt. Nem tudom, honnan tudtam, de amikor Harry megdermedt, és egy helyben lebegve képtelen volt feljebb emelkedni, biztos voltam benne, hogy ő is sejti már.

Mindenkinek kell veszítenie valamit.

_Harry, gyere le _– kértem halkan. A fájdalmas felismerés szinte engem is megbénított.

_**Miért ezt? Miért pont ezt? Annyi mást is veszíthettem volna, miért ezt nem tarthatom meg? Ott volt az a kapcsolat is…**_

_Harry, nyugodj meg – _suttogtam. – _Sajnálom. Ne haragudj._

_Nem a te hibád._

_Az ég az enyém. Akkor ez is az enyém._

Ahogy földet ért, nem tagadhattam a megkönnyebbülésem. Maya sem – csak ő ezt teljesen más formában hozta a tudtára.

Konkrétan? Felpofozta.

– Mégis mi a francot képzeltél?! – kiabált. – És ha megint leszédülsz? Ha nem tudunk idejében megállítani? Azt hiszed, az olyan rohadt hősies, ha kitöröd a nyakad, mert be akarod bizonyítani, hogy tudsz repülni?! Hát közlöm, hogy kurvára nem az! Mit akartál elérni ezzel, mondd!

– Maya, ez nem az volt, amire – kezdte volna szerencsétlenül Harry, de a lány nem hagyta, hogy végigmondja.

– Gondolkozz el ezen egy kicsit, mielőtt legközelebb szarságot csinálsz! Most pedig elegem van belőled – közölte, aztán hátat fordított, és meg sem várva a választ, elvágtatott.

Harry gyakorlatilag tátott szájjal meredt utána. A sápadt arcával együtt leginkább a Sikoly festmény alakjára emlékeztetett. Egyedül a vöröslő tenyérlenyomat rontott a képen.

– Hát… ez váratlan volt – jelentette ki végül Ron. – Haver…

– Valahogy mindig belenyúlsz az ilyesmibe – gratuláltam én is. – Bár el nem tudom képzelni, hogy csinálod. Ez biztos valami örökletes dolog, magától nem alakulhat ki ilyesmi.

– Köszönöm – morogta.

– Nincs mit – vágtuk rá egyszerre.

– De akkor pontosan mi is történt? – tette fel a kérdést Ron. – Eddig semmi bajod nem olt a repüléssel.

– Azt hiszem, olyan ez, mint ami Riával történt – ismerte be.

– Az időjárás – értettem egyet. Talán ez volt a normális, hogy Föld Fia nem repkedhet többet a levegőben, mivel nem is tarozik oda, vagy hasonló baromságok.

– Nem. A gyógyítás.

Megdermedtem. – Arról azt mondták, hiba. Későn jelentkező hiba. Semmi köze nem lehet ehhez.

– Ha a gyógyítás az emberekhez köthető, akkor mégis. A repülés pedig hozzád. Nem mehetünk át egymás _területére._

Nem tudtam figyelmen kívül hagyni a keserűséget a hangjában. Sem a seprűt tartó kezét, ami szinte még mindig remegett.

_De ez… nem igazság. Felőlem repkedhetnél minden nap!_

_Lehet, nem rajtad múlik _– közölte.

– Bemegyek – jelentette ki hangosan.

Képtelen voltam utánamenni. Nagyon jól tudtam, mennyire szeret repülni, basszus, talán én voltam ezzel a leginkább tisztában az emlékei miatt. És _én _vettem ezt el tőle. Talán azzal, hogy megerősödtem anélkül, hogy tudtam volna róla, vagy mert kikerültem a „felügyeletük" alól, nem tudom. De a lényeg megmaradt.

Elvettem Harrytől a repülést.

Ron bíztatva megszorította a vállamat.

– Az én hibám.

– Dehogy – tiltakozott rögtön. – Biztos ezt is megtanulod majd irányítani, mint az időjárást.

– És ha nem?

Ron vállat vont. – És ha mégis? Harry akkor sem fog megutálni.

– Nem is tehetné, össze vagyunk kötve – motyogtam.

A srác képes volt vigyorogni rajtam.

– Tudod, mit? Inkább sakkozzunk – ütöttem rá egyet.

Ha más nem is, a vereség majd talán eltereli erről a gondolataimat.

* * *

Ron szerint Harry egész délután a Tűzvillámmal matatott, másnap mégis úgy viselkedett, mint akit egyáltalán nem érint a dolog. De persze azt egy szóval sem említette Maya előtt, hogy még szobán belül is feszegette a határait – egészen addig, amíg a kibírható magasság már helyiségen belül is mérhető volt. Konkrétan másfél méter.

Hermione nekilátott átolvasni a szakirodalmat, de várhatóan még a nap végére sem talált semmit. Seth se hallott soha ilyesmiről, Maya pedig mosolyszünetet hirdetett a fiú felé egészen addig, amíg „rá nem jön, hogy úgyis nekem van igazam, és amíg meg nem unom, hogy nem szólok hozzá".

Logikájában a hiba ott volt elásva, hogy Harry azt sem értette, pontosan miért is sértődött meg rá.

(Valószínű amúgy, hogy maga Maya sem volt teljesen biztos a dologban, és csak kapott az alkalmon, hogy haragudjon rá.)

Nekem azonban jobb dolgom is akadt, mint a civódásukat figyelni, vagy a saját – állítólag ok nélküli – bűntudatomra gondolni.

Mr. R ugyanis hívott.

Én pedig kapva kaptam az alkalmon, hogy kiszabaduljak a kolesz falai közül, még ha vasárnap is volt, amit elméleti szinten szabadnapként definiáltak. De mint kiderült, nem tanítani akart.

Hanem ajándékot adni.

– Nemsokára túl leszel a vizsgákon, és arra gondoltam, ha a nyáron lesz némi időd, elkezdhetünk valami… teljesen mást, mint amit eddig tanítottam.

Egy szögletes csomagot nyújtott felém.

– Ez egy kis ajándék, ha úgy döntesz, hajlandó vagy rá – mosolygott.

Habozva kibontottam, és bár eredetileg valami kisebb lexikonra számítottam – végtére is, szögletes volt! –, ennek ellenére egy dísztelen fadobozt kaptam.

Amikor viszont kinyitottam, nem hittem a szememnek. Először csak tétován pislogtam a tartalmára, azután vissza a tanáromra.

– Ez… ezt biztosan gondoltad? – kérdeztem végül. – Mármint szép meg minden, de…

– A kisebbre a szertartásoknál lehet szükséged. Bár még nem beszéltünk a specializálódásról, se a vér-rítusokról, de ha esetleg ebbe az irányba szeretnél továbbhaladni majd később, akkor ezzel nem kell törődnöd. A másik pedig… nos, tisztában vagy vele, egy átlagos varázsló vagy boszorkány mennyire felkészült közelharc során.

Bólintottam, alig tudtam levenni a szememet az ajándékáról. Sejtettem, mire akar kilyukadni, ennek ellenére alig mertem elhinni.

A dobozban ugyanis két tőr volt. A kisebb akkora lehetett markolattal együtt, mint a tenyerem, a pengéjét pedig rúnák díszítették. A nagyobb ellenben már alkar hosszúságú volt, a pengéje sima és dísztelen, a markolata ébenfekete. Nem dísztárgyaknak tervezték, ez látszott rajtuk.

– Emlékszel, mi történt decemberben. Arra is, hogy azok a halálfalók nem voltak profik, mégis a szerencsén múlt, hogy senki sem halt meg.

_Rajtuk kívül. _A kimondatlan befejezés nyilvánvaló volt.

– Ők kezdők voltak, nekem pedig nincs kétségem afelől, hogy a jövőben még rosszabbakkal is össze fogsz futni. Nem akarom, hogy felkészületlenül érjen az ilyesmi. Hogy ne tudj védekezni, ha valami baleset folytán elvesztenéd a pálcádat.

Ismét csak bólintani tudtam.

– Persze nyugodtan van időd, hogy eldöntsd, akarod-e, hogy tanítsalak – folytatta gyorsan. – Szerintem elég idős vagy, hogy tudd, mivel jár a döntésed. Egy pálcával elkábíthatsz akárkit, ha úgy döntesz, de ezzel a kezedben nem igazán lesz más választásod. Mégis, ha meg szeretnéd tanulni tőlem…

– Köszönöm – mondtam hirtelen, és annyira elérzékenyültem, hogy kis híján elbőgtem magam. Csak tudnám, miért. Nem egy kés volt álmaim netovábbja, mégis… – Köszönöm szépen, Mr. R.

– Regulus – javított ki. – Nincs mit megköszönnöd, ez a minimum. Nem akarom, hogy meghalj.

– De van – ragaszkodtam felélénkülve. – Hogy nem kezel gyerekként. Hogy nem tesz úgy, mintha ez a helyzet nem is létezne, hogy a jövőben nem lesz szükségem arra, hogy öljek, csak azért, hogy túléljem! Ezt még a saját anyukám sem volt képes eddig megtenni…

És igen, elbőgtem magam, azért, mert a tanárom egy szép vasárnapon egy tőrt nyomott a kezembe, azzal a burkolt szöveggel, hogy szívesen megtanítana arra, hogyan fordítsam hatékonyan mások ellen.

Ez gáz.

_Nagyon gáz._

– Anyukád csak félt – paskolta meg sután a fejem. – Aggódik miattad. Nem akarja, hogy a lánya egy közelgő háborúra áldozza a fél életét, amiből nem is biztos, hogy győztesen kerülhet ki…

Na tessék, _ezért is _bírom a tanáromat. Olyan őszinte, amilyet nehezen találnék. El nem tudnám mondani, mennyire szerencsés vagyok emiatt.

– És nem táplálok illúziókat afelől, pontosan mire is készültök a barátaiddal. Sőt, abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy még egy évet lehúztok itt a suliban. Azt akarom, hogy felkészült legyél, akármilyen helyzettel találod szemben magad. Egy varázsló elsősorban pálcára számít, másodsorban tőrre. A legjobb egy lőfegyver lenne, de… azt hiszem, mind a ketten tudjuk, mennyire vagy jól célzásból.

Szégyenlősen összehúztam magam, és közben arra gondoltam, hány tanár vallaná be a diákjának, hogy eredetileg egy pisztolyt akart rásózni? Nem mintha nem lenne menő, de ez az egész beszélgetés véres valósággá változtatott mindent. És persze tény, hogy az átkaim után egy katasztrófa lenne, ha lőfegyverrel a kezemben mászkálnék. Előbb lőném le a szövetségeseim…

– Mellesleg pedig, már nem vagy gyerek. És nem csak a korod miatt. De ha szeretnéd, vedd ezt elő-születésnapi ajándéknak. Később pedig eldöntheted, hogy akarsz-e tanulni.

– Akarok – bukott ki a számon, de nem bántam meg. Ha ez az ára, hogy hasznosabb legyek, ám legyen.

Mr. R… Regulus komolyan a szemembe nézett.

– Nem kell most rögtön választ adnod rá. Gondold át. Ezt nem szabad elsietned.

– Biztos vagyok benne – ragaszkodtam hozzá, megszorítva a dobozt. – Harry, Ron és Maya aurorképzésen tanultak egy csomó mindent, harcművészetet is, a RAVASZ-ok után pedig már fegyverhasználatot tanulnának. Hermionének nagyjából egy könyvtárral megegyező mennyiségű információ van a fejében, és olyan a logikája, mint senki másnak. Seth pedig tud _gyógyítani. _Én pedig… nekem is muszáj valamit tennem! Nem támaszkodhatok rájuk állandóan!

Tessék, kimondtam. A madaraimon kívül más képességem nem nagyon akadt, ami jól jött volna. Persze, pajzsok meg közelharcban használatos átkok, de… ez nem volt elég.

– Nem vagy haszontalan – jelentette ki Regulus komolyan. – És biztos vagyok benne, hogy a barátaid egyetértenek velem. Egyre gyorsabban sajátítod el a szertartásokat, és párbajban vagy harcban sem vagy reménytelen – a pontatlanságaid ellenére sem – tette hozzá gyorsan. – De emiatt ne siesd el a döntésed. Ha a pálca mellett tőrrel is harcolni fogsz, akkor… _ölnöd kell. _Egy háborúban mindig vannak áldozatok, ezt jól tudod. De azt is tudod, milyen, ha elveszed valaki másnak az életét.

Nyeltem egyet, és makacsul hallgattam. Persze, hogy tudtam. _Semmilyen._ Borzasztóan semmilyen.

És túlságosan is könnyű.

– Senkinek nem lenne szabad erre kárhoztatnia valakit.

– Te mégis felajánlottad – szólaltam meg végül.

Regulus sóhajtott. – Igen. Önző vagyok, és meg akarok tenni mindent annak érdekében, hogy a legjobb tanítványom életben maradjon. _Bármi áron. _A társadalom nézőpontja szerint valószínűleg beteg vagyok, vagy pszichopata, de őszintén szólva most ez az utolsó szempont, amit figyelembe vehetek egy ilyen helyzetben.

Tényleg. A normális emberek. Egyet kellett értenem vele.

Normális embereknek nem kell vérfarkasok feltartaniuk, hogy megvédjenek egy csapat gyereket. Normális embereknek nem támadják meg a házát a téli szünetben és kínozzák meg Crutióval a húgát.

Normális embereknek nem ölik meg a testvérét csak azért, mert egy fura kapu kulcsa.

Egyikünk sem volt átlagos – semmilyen szempontból.

– Készen állok – jelentettem ki jóval nyugodtabban, mint ahogy viselkednem kellett volna.

– Nehéz lesz.

– Sejtem.

– Sok vérrel jár.

– A gyógyítás is azzal járna.

Épp csak az ellenkezőjét fogom megtanulni. Nagy levegőt vettem, és magamhoz szorítottam a dobozt. Nincs más választásom, ugye? Innentől kezdve már minden komoly.

A tőrök legalábbis erre utaltak.

A tanárom láthatta rajtam, hogy ezúttal nem kétségbeesésből vágom rá, mégis mintha habozott volna. Valószínűleg jobban tudta, mire vállalkozom, mint én magam… De ő ajánlotta felÉs ő segített _azután _is. Ez a helyes döntés.

– Rendben – bólintott végül. – A vizsgáid után kezdünk akkor.

Most, hogy végre letisztáztuk, egyből elbizonytalanodtam.

– Öhm… lehetne, hogy anyu ne tudjon erről? – kérdeztem végül óvatosan, a doboz sarkát kapargatva. – Nem hiszem, hogy repesne az örömtől, ha tudomást szerezne erről. Már az ex-halálfaló ügytől is kiakadt, nem biztos, hogy értékelné az önvédelmi oktatást is.

– Inkább _biztos_, hogy nem értékelné… Természetesen nem kell tudnia róla – bólintott gyorsan. Egy kicsit talán túl gyorsan is. – Majd… nyári óráknak álcázzuk. Hogy új nyelvet tanulsz, vagy hasonló.

Lelkesen egyetértettem, aztán valami még eszembe jutott. Meg kellett kérdeznem tőle. Más szakértőt nem ismertem.

– Regulus… – Furcsa volt a keresztnevén hívni a Mr. R helyett. – Amikor Ivynek neveztem el az egyik madarat az Ivilam'en alapján… azt hiszem rájöttünk, milyen nyelven volt.

A férfi egyből felélénkült. – Valóban?

– Nem vagyok benne biztos, de… szerintem ez a nyelv nem létezik. Sehol sem találtunk rá utalást. És csak hárman értjük. Úgy értem, **ha így beszélek, szinte észre sem veszem, hogy váltok át, mégis sikerül.**

Azt hiszem, először láttam az arcára őszinte döbbenetet kiülni. Nagyon érdekes élmény volt. Tényleg.

– És hiába kerestünk rá, sehol se találtunk forrást – fejeztem be angolul. Reményeim szerint legalábbis.

– Mióta?

A doboz tényleg remek figyelemelterelésnek bizonyult, automatikusan újra a sarkát kezdtem kapargatni. – Ebben a hónapban. Vagy legalábbis mi ekkor jöttünk rá, hogy ezen a nyelven beszélünk – pontosítottam.

Mr. R döbbentből lenyűgözöttbe csapódott. – Sosem hallottam még ilyen nyelvet.

A francba.

– Azt reméltük, te tudsz majd nekünk segíteni.

Ha már úgyis olyan sok mindennel tisztában van… hát, akkor ezzel is így kéne lennie. Jól jött volna némi segítség. A mindent átfogó Granger-lexikon ide vagy oda, erre a területre maximum az én tudásom terjedhetett volna ki bővebben – csakhogy bár fájdalmas dolog, de beismerem, nem voltam élő könyvtár.

Se olyan túl okos. Nos, nyelvérzékem ugyan volt, de annak is a hatvan százaléka főleg bájitaloknak volt köszönhető, amúgy ki tudja, milyen lassan haladtam volna a tanulmányaimmal.

De mindegy is. Elkalandoztam.

– Utánanézhetek – mondta. – De… elég nagy rá az esély, hogy semmit sem találok róla. Van írott formája is?

Előkapartam a „vers" eredeti verzióját, amit még szórakozásból másoltam át a Szélrózsáról – meg azért is, hogy a kockát ne kelljen sokáig bámulnom. Az ellenérzéseim a tárgy iránt mások számára talán irreálisnak tűnhettek, én azonban jobban tudtam: csak annyira voltak azok, mint amennyire a kocka élettelen.

Ami elég morbidnak bizonyulhatott a későbbiekben.

Mr. R átfutotta a papírt, aztán megrázta a fejét.

– Ismerek minden nyelvet, de ilyen jeleket még nem láttam. A tizenkét rendszer egyike se, az biztos…

– Lehet, hogy ez az a plusz egy – jegyeztem meg viccelődve, tanárom azonban halálosan komolyan gondolta.

– Ki tudja. Lehet. Elég sok minden történt már veletek, egy elfeledett nyelv tudása már igazán semmiség, nem igaz?

Hát ja. Nagyon.

* * *

A mugli utcákon csak az utóbbi időben kezdtem el bóklászni. Azt hiszem, eredetileg az volt a célom, hogy elszakadjak némileg a varázsvilágtól, és eljátsszam, hogy én is csak egy vagyok a nagyobb tömegből. Maggie nem volt itt, Harryt és Sethet ki tudtam zárni, ez volt az abszolút magány, amire vágytam. Aztán valahogy megmaradt az, hogy mindig kimegyek kipróbálni valamit. Egy hotdogost, egy múzeumot, vagy csak szimplán valami ruhaüzletet. Ennyi. Nem a világ megmentése, de jó szórakozás volt. Még moziban is voltam, kábé két év óta először. Vagy csak másfél?

Végül is, mindegy. Az irányérzékem szokás szerint nem hagyott cserben, mindig tudtam, pontosan hol vagyok, és mivel nem bámultam feltűnően a térképet meg a megállókat, nem is néztek kirabolható turistának.

De a lényeg, hogy a szokás rajtam ragadt, így a vasárnap délutánomat egyedül akartam tölteni, mug… varázstalanok közt. És közben reménykedtem, hogy nem csúszik ki ez a szó a számon. Amióta a varázsvilág integrálása megkezdődött, és valaki említette ezt a megnevezést, a legborzalmasabb sértések közé tartozott. Persze a régi szokások nehezen kopnak, és én nem mintha nem igyekeztem volna nagyon, de akkor se volt könnyű a jóval hosszabb varázstalan megnevezést alkalmazni.

A fenébe is, még Hermione is nehezen boldogult vele az elején, pedig ő mugliszületésű volt. El nem tudtam képzelni, hogy Lucius Malfoy a nyilvános beszédeiben hogy nem szúrja el soha és hogy képes leplezni a megvetését. Még az is felmerült, hogy igazából csak egy hasonmást lát a külvilág, vagy felbéreltek egy színészt, akivel százfűlé-főzetet itattak.

Eddig is akadtak ezen az oldalon fura szerzetek, de amióta a varázslók is köztudatba kerültek, valahogy gyakrabban lehetett taláros alakokat látni. Persze a többség még most sem szívesen hagyta el a varázslónegyedet, bennem pedig élénken élt Maya magyarázata az amerikai boszorkányok és varázslók legnagyobb félelméről.

Vajon meddig fog tartani ez a béke?

Valahogy képes voltam a Central Parkig ellavírozni, ahol kipécéztem magamnak egy hotdogost. Volt nálam pénz, éhes voltam, vacsoraidő volt, és még senki sem hívott azzal, hogy hol a francba kódorgok, mikor hétig vissza kéne érnem, ráadásul holnap reggel dolgozat átváltoztatástanból.

Ha mindent erre a Hármas-dologra vetítünk le, szerintem _teljesen _érthető, miért nem megy ez a tantárgy. Sem a gyógynövénytan.

Ebbe még sosem gondoltam bele.

A hotdogommal letelepedtem egy üres padra, és a lábamat lógázva elővettem a könyvet, amit egy héttel ezelőtt Hermione nyomott a kezembe azzal a szöveggel, hogy mostanában nem látott nálam semmi fantasyt… és hogy ez maradjon is így vizsgaidőszak végéig, tehát ez nem a _Királyok csatá_ja vagy a _Sosehol _volt, hanem egy rúnarendszer összefoglaló. Senki sem bámult meg, senki sem akadt fent rajta – mert New Yorkban voltunk, és senkit nem érdekelt, mit olvas egy tinédzserlány.

Amíg Lasty nem landolt mellettem a pad háttámláján.

– Szia, kislány – simogattam meg, és nem kerülte el a figyelmemet, hogy hirtelen látnivalóvá avanzsálódtam fel, mint még anno, hírhedtség koromban. Persze ezt is visszafogott módon, csupán egy fagyizó kislány cövekelt le előttem látványosan és kezdte bámulni a baglyom, de őt az anyja tovább húzta, így csak egy integetésre futotta. Lasty közben elégedetten csipegetett félig elfeledett hotdogomból, olyan nőiesen, hogy még a csőre sem lett ketchupos.

Mellékesen pedig felém nyújtotta a lábát, hogy ugyan szedjem már le róla a postám.

– Jé, ezúttal kitől? – érdeklődtem vidáman, a legutolsó adag, amit vele küldtem, háromfelé ment. Vagyis igazából kettő, mivel Ginny és Amu a Roxfortba jártak – de nekik mégse írhattam közös levelet, ahogy Mileynak és Skynak.

Lasty ingerülten belém csípett, és csak a tollait borzolta.

Még ha az utóbbi időben nem is kezdtem volna el egyre jobban érteni madárul, akkor is leesett volna, miért húzta fel magát rajta.

Hát… a bagolyvadászat az Ebrithyl egy örök találmánya.

Zsebre vágtam a levelet, és Lasty elé toltam a maradék kajámat. Bőven kiérdemelte azzal, hogy látszólag csak pár tolla meg az idegei sérültek a kézbesítés során.

Reméltem, hogy Mileyék találtak valamit erről a Betegségről meg a középkori változatáról. A Falak akkor keletkeztek, főleg a rejtőzködés céljából, de ki tudja, nem merült-e fel közben az is, hogy a muglikat is védjék? Vagy egyszerűen akkor ritkábban akadt ilyesmi, a védelem csak mellékhatás volt, és mivel nem szelektálódtak évszázadok óta, így jóval többen vannak.

Sokkal többen. Rengetegen kerültek kórházba, és egyre többen a varázsvilágot hibáztatták miatta. Vagyis minket. Volt benne igazság, de mégis…

Szarul érintett, na. Nem volt bűntudatom, kezdtem nagy nehezen felfogni, hogy Voldemort volt a felelős ezért, még közvetve se mi – hiszen gyakorlatilag terv nélkül, a lehető _leghamarabb _értünk oda (szinte minden terv nélkül), és még ez is lassúnak bizonyult.

Innentől mit tehettünk volna? Ugrottunk volna el egy időnyerőért, és változtattuk volna meg a múltat? Lehetetlen. Harrynek voltak emlékei a használatáról, de akkor végig voltak nyomok, hogy közben a jövőbeli énjeik is velük vannak. A múlt nem változott meg, és kész. Nem volt semmi paradoxon, mert… nem, és kész.

Ha visszamentünk volna, hogy megakadályozzuk Sam elrablását, nem tudtuk volna, mert… nem történt meg előtte.

Vagy valami ilyesmi. Lehet, csak túl sok sci-fit olvastam, és nem ástam bele jobban magam a magasabb rendű mágiaágak működésébe.

Ha volt valami előnye az egésznek, az egyetlen dolog volt a számomra – de csak egy apróság, aminek a hiánya fel sem tűnt volna, ha ez nem következik be.

Lehet, hogy egyes muglik teljesen érzékenyek voltak erre, és allergiás rohamokat produkáltak rá, és a műszereik képtelenek voltak befogni, ráadásul az elektronika se teljesen békült még ki vele, de… a növekvő mágia a levegőben olyan volt, mintha a légzés lenne könnyebb.

Vagy a nyomás tűnt volna el, a gravitációs erő csökkent, esetleg hasonló baromság. Lehet, ez volt a Maya által ígért _hatalom_, hogy néha irreális késztetést éreztem arra, hogy magas helyeken lógjak, ugráljak, vagy egyszerűen csak minél kisebb kapcsolatom legyen a földdel.

Harry tegnapi ügye miatt azonban nem voltam benne biztos, hogy teljesen valószerűtlen képzelgésekről van szó.

Mély levegőt vettem, ahogy kiértem a parkból, Lastyvel a vállamon. A városi szmogon túl halványan érzékeltem a mágiát. Olyan volt, akár egy második illat, megfoghatatlan, de azért teljesen valóságos. És hétről hétre erősödött.

Hétről hétre több lett a beteg.

A gyalogosok közt elvétve akadt mágikus, és ők annyira természetesen olvadtak bele a tömegbe, hogy még a közülünk valók se tudták volna megmondani róluk, hogy varázslók vagy boszorkányok. Siettek a dolguk után, mintha csak a mug… a varázstalan világba tartoztak volna mindig is.

Sosem fogom megszokni ezt a rohadt megnevezést.

Híres utolsó szavak is lehettek volna, mert a következő pillanatban megszédültem, a forgalom hangzavara pedig zúgássá olvadt össze.

Azt tudtam, hogy összeestem, azt is, hogy először egy, majd több ember is megáll körülöttem, de nem értettem, mit beszélnek. Ha beszéltek.

Az agyam egy része arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy valami láthatatlan dologtól sokkot kaptam, a testem pedig lebénult ettől.

Lasty dühösen belecsípett a kezembe, de egy apró csiklandozáson kívül nem éreztem mást. Valaki a hátamra fordított.

Kétségbeesetten próbáltam felvenni a kapcsolatot Sethtel és Harryvel, de csak valami homályos benyomásfélét sikerült róluk szereznem, és az se volt biztató: ők éppen olyan állapotban voltak, mint én.

Azután jött az első hullám.

A hirdetőtáblák fényei kialudtak az utcában, egy szikrázva felrobbant. Az autók megálltak. A mágia szintje hirtelen megnőtt, és mellettem egy ember összerogyott.

Kezdtek visszatérni az érzékeim. Az ujjamat újra képes voltam mozgatni, és a zúgás is kezdett hangokra különülni.

_Mi történt? – _kérdeztem.

_Nem vagyok benne biztos… – _halt el Harry gondolata. A mentális kommunikációnk még igencsak recsegve működött.

Végre fel is _ismertem_, mit hallok. Hangzavart. Kétségbeesett szólongatást. Valaki a mentőket akarta hívni, de nem működött a telefonja.

– Jól vagy? – hajolt felém egy idősebb srác, amikor észrevette, hogy megpróbálok felülni.

– Nekem… – Elhallgattam, a hangom olyan rekedt volt, mintha napok óta a kiszáradás szélén álltam volna. Nyelnem kellett egyet, de volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem fog működni. – Nekem van mobilom. Bírja a mágiát. Működnie kell.

Hogy bizonyítsam, a kezébe nyomtam a táskám, és közben reméltem, hogy nulla emberismeretem ellenére is jól ítéltem meg. Ha segített, csak nem fogja lenyúlni… Nem mintha olyan nagy érték lett volna benne. Egy rúnaismeret lexikon még fél kiló jegyzettel, meg pár dollár, apróban.

Igen, a pénztárca fogalmát szerettem kiterjeszteni.

A srác szó nélkül elvette.

– Első zseb – motyogtam még azért. Nem néztem oda, és nem azért, mert tényleg ennyire hidegen hagyott a dolog. Inkább mert rájöttem, tényleg nagy szükség van arra a mentőre.

Csak nem voltam biztos benne, a mentők ráérnek-e _minket _ellátni.

Ez volt az eddigi legerősebb mágiahullám, amit éreztem, de megtette a hatását. Az autók leálltak, némelyik motorházából füst szállt fel, a fények még mindig nem tértek vissza, az utcán pedig…

A gyalogos forgalom is leállt. Nos, helye-közel. Az állva maradt emberek közül nyilván többen inkább felszívódtak, de a nagy részük a mentőket próbálta hívni, vagy csak körbeállt egy-egy ájult vagy éppen rángatózó személyt, akiken felismertem a Betegség jeleit. Vöröslő bőr, remegő tagok, és az a lassan szivárgó valami a pórusokból, mintha fehéret izzadna.

Csakhogy ez általában három-négy hét után lesz ilyen súlyos.

És most ráadásul nem csak ezerből egy volt az, akivel baj volt.

A százból egy közelebb járt hozzá. A talpon maradtak egy része sem nézett ki jól.

És ezzel a százassal még lehet, sokat is mondtam.

– Nem kapcsol senkit – szólalt meg mellettem a srác.

_Srácok, nálatok is ilyen szar a helyzet? – _érdeklődtem, ahogy visszaszereztem a táskámat. Lasty elégedetten repült vissza a vállamra.

_Nem tudom. Itt főleg varázslók és boszorkányok vannak – _jött Seth válasza, jóval tisztábban, mint az előbb Harryé. – _Ők nem érzékeltek semmit._

_Ronék sem – _egészítette ki Harry. – _Senkinek sem tűnt fel semmi._

A telefonomra meredtem. Remekül működött, a mugli eszközökkel ellentétben, a térerő maxon volt, ahogy az energia is.

Lehetséges, hogy a reklámozással ellentétben a mentők meg a telefonszolgáltatók ezalatt a több, mint egy hónap alatt nem tudtak átállni a mágikus készülékekre?

_Seth, tudod értesíteni az ispotályt? – _kérdeztem, küldve egy képet az utcáról.

A reakciója igen látványos volt, pedig még csak nem is Manhattan szívében voltam, a turistalátványosságokkal körülvéve. Persze, az se nézhetett ki most jobban…

Beleborzongtam a képbe. És egy egyetlen hullám volt. Egyetlen véletlenül jött rohadt hullám.

_Igyekszem – _felelte.

A kezem még mindig remegett, de már lábra bírtam állni, igaz, a varázstalan srác segítségével.

– Köszönöm – motyogtam, és belevágtam a táskámba a mobilt. Aztán lazán megszédültem.

– Talán még egy kicsit ülve kéne maradnod – javasolta valaki az oldalvonalból.

– Neki meg miért nincs semmi baja? – csattant fel egy másik hang távolabbról. Egy dühös nő mutogatott rám, olyan arccal, amit nem tudtam hova tenni. Mi van? Miről beszél?

– Basszus, az előbb kaptam sokkot! – vágtam vissza dühösen. – Maga szerint ez _semmi bajnak nem számít?_

A nő tátogott egy kicsit, mint a partra vetett hal, aztán olyasmit mondott, amiről nem hittem, hogy lehet ilyen hangsúllyal kiejteni.

– _Boszorkány!_

– Gratulálok, miből jött rá? A bagolyból a vállamon esetleg?

Kiderült, hogy nem erről az oldalról kellett volna megközelítenem a problémát. De persze késő bánat.

A nő talán puszta kézzel esik nekem, ha nem kapja el a barátnője.

– Nyugi, Lily, nyugi – mondta.

_Jé, őt is Lilynek hívják – _jegyeztem meg transzban.

_Kérlek, Ria, ehhez nem vagyok eléggé naprakész – _motyogta Harry.

– A fajtája hibája, hogy ez történik! – tajtékzott a nő, és kiszabadította magát. – Az ő hibájuk, hogy Jack most kórházban van! És most nézd meg, megint mit csináltak! Nézz már szét!

Egyre többen gyűltek körénk, én pedig legszívesebben felnyögtem volna. Ilyenkor miért nem működik a szokásos new yorki nemtörődömség? Miért nem tudnak egyszerűen csak _elsétálni?_

– Nem a mi hibánk! – vágtam vissza dühösen, és hirtelen én is késztetést éreztem arra, hogy kikaparjam a szemét. – Nem mi tehetünk róla, hogy képtelenek elviselni a mágiát!

Hoppá. Nos, ez nem volt a hivatalos közleményben, de kis csapatunk erre a következtetésre jutott. Akik nem érzékelték a mágiát, annak ugyebár fel sem tűnik a változások oka. Persze, hogy az okos kis cuccaik meg laborjaik nem találtak semmit.

A nő megindult felém. A düh gyorsaságot adott neki, én pedig azt hittem, túlságosan is gyenge vagyok még ahhoz, hogy bármit tegyek, de amikor közelebb ért, könnyedén kikerültem a pofont, egyszerűen arrébb táncoltam előle, hogy éppen csak elvétse a célját.

Összevontam a szemöldököm. Ennek nem kellett volna ilyen egyszerűnek lennie.

– Az egészet ki kéne irtani – folytatta a nő. Láttam, hogy a tömegben valaki mobillal veszi fel az egész műsort. A készülék túlságosan is újnak tűnt – valószínűleg már egy mágia-kompatibilis verzió volt.

Elképzeltem, hogy hamarosan, ha visszajön az áram, youtube-sztár leszek.

– **Fantasztikus… **– motyogtam.

– Tessék, megpróbál megátkozni! – kiáltott fel diadalmasan a nő. Aki nem tanult latint. Se más nyelvet, különben lehet, leesett volna neki, hogy ez nem egy fantasy, ahol random szavakkal el lehet érni bármit.

– Merlinre, ez olyan gáz, mint egy C-kategóriás tinidráma – motyogtam halkan. Sajnos páran hallották. A srác, aki segített, felnevetett, amit máskülönben értékeltem volna, most viszont igen morbid gesztusnak tűnt. Elvégre félhullákkal voltunk körülvéve!

Azt hiszem, a decemberi események igencsak elferdítették a halálról alkotott egészséges képemet. Egészséges? Akkor lehet, már tavaly tavasszal megkezdődött a folyamat. Hála a vérfarkasoknak. Olyat alkottak, ahová minden beszélgetés végén kilyukadhatok.

Nem mintha rémálmaim lettek volna tőle. Nos, nem sokáig. Voltak izgalmasabbak. Mint amikor én haldokoltam. Az sokkal érdekfeszítőbbnek tűnt, mint amikor _mások._

Huh, megint képszakadás?

– Nincs pálcám. Diák vagyok. Maga szerint képes vagyok arra, amire utoljára Merlin? – érdeklődtem lassan, egyre fáradtabban, és átkozva a tényt, hogy hiába mondanám Grindelwaldot Merlin helyett, esetleg bármelyik más híres varázslót későbbről, feleennyire se lenne hatásos. Ez hülye. Nagyon hülye.

Vagy csak gyászol, suttogta a fejemben egy hangocska.

Az utóbbi opció kevésbé tűnt szórakoztatónak, annak ellenére, hogy hazai terepen mozogtam.

– Bocs – motyogtam elszégyellve magam. Azt mondta, az a Jack haldoklott. A Betegségtől. Még ha nem is mi okoztuk, akkor is…

Gyors léptekkel átszeltem a körülöttünk kialakult kis kört, és igyekeztem nem törődni azzal, hogy a varázstalanok úgy engedtek el, mintha leprás lennék. Mindenképp el akartam húzni innen a csíkot, és tudtam is a lehető leggyorsabb útvonalat hozzá. Ilyen esetekben a beépített térkép-iránytű-kombinációmért baromira hálás voltam a géneknek.

Mögöttem tucatnyi hoppanáló zaja hangzott fel, mintha valaki megarágógumi-buborékot durrantott volna ki sorozatban. És lám, kik értek ide ki hamarabb? Hát persze, hogy nem a…

Elvágtam a gondolatot, mielőtt befészkelte volna magát az agyamba. Semmi haszna nem volt.

Valaki mellettem felzokogott, és megrázott egy ájult embert. Azon kevesek közé tartoztak, akik még kint voltak az utcán, és a testet nem cipelték biztonságba. A nő a földön ijesztően halottnak tűnt…

Ami azt illeti, halott is volt, ahogy rádöbbentem, nem lebénult, hanem csak meredt az ég felé, üveges szemmel.

Mint később megtudtam, nem ő volt az első áldozat – de mindenképp az első százas tagja.

Gyorsan elfordítottam a tekintetem. Egyáltalán nem hasonlított Samre – a húgom tökéletesen sértetlennek tűnt akkor, és úgy festett, mint aki mélyen alszik. Ez a varázstalan meg a lehető leghalottabbul festett. Nem szabad összehasonlítanom őket. **Nem szabad. Nem lehet.**

Bárcsak tudnék hoppanálni… Akkor eltűnhetnék innen. Nem kéne végigsétálni egy rohadt hosszú utcán…

Kitapogattam a pálcámat. Csak a biztonság kedvéért, ha egy törékeny nő helyett esetleg egy buldózer akarna nekem rontani a boszorkány miatt. Lasty még mindig a vállamon ücsörgött, messziről hirdetve, mi vagyok. Nem mintha bántam volna…

A pálcám meleg volt. Sőt, inkább tűzforró. Megtorpantam, és alig mertem elhinni, hogy eddig nem vette észre egyikünk sem…

A benne lakó szellem megmoccant, én pedig kis híján sírva fakadtam a megkönnyebbüléstől, ahogy egy hangos nyögés visszhangzott végig az elmémen. Alig mertem elhinni, de végre…

_Halló? – _motyogta az ismerős hang, én pedig végre elmosolyodtam.

_Szia, Maggie – _szóltam halkan. – _Üdv újra az élők között._


	32. Minden jó, de a végén…

**31\. fejezet: Minden jó, de a végén...**

Mind a hárman visszatértek, és ezt időzíteni se lehetett volna jobbkor. Maggie jelenléte fantasztikusan hatott rám, mintha egy darabka mágiámat adták volna vissza, vagy egy társat, vagy ilyesmi. Meg nem tudnám fogalmazni. A pálcám újra a mágiától bizsergett, ami csak félig volt az enyém.

Egész nap a szörnyű hírek mentek a tévében, a neten és mindenhol, én mégse tudtam letörölni az arcomról huzamosabb ideig a mosolyt.

_Morbid vagy _– állította Maggie, de ő se tudta eltitkolni az örömét.

Mert csúnya dolog ugyan, de ő sokkal fontosabb volt most, mint bármi más.

_**Képzeld, megtanultuk a nyelvet **_– újságoltam neki, és okosan nem vettem arról tudomást, hogy a tinda, ahogy a nyelvet neveztük egy ideig, tulajdonképpen a létige egy ragozott formája volt. Nem akarok utólag belemenni a nyelvtani finomságokba, nem egyszerű ez a nyelv, és örültem, hogy szimplán csak beszéltem.

_**De jó! Mondtuk, hogy nektek érteni kell! –**_lelkendezett. – _**Látod, nem is kellett sok idő, hogy megtanuld! Egyszerű, ugye? De olyan igazságtalan, hogy nem lehettem itt, amikor rájöttetek… **_– motyogta, miközben az elmúlt hónapok emlékeit nézegette. Meg sem próbáltam eltitkolni előle semmit, de a mondata nyomán felötlött valami bennem.

_Tulajdonképpen… hol voltál eddig?_

Maggie nem válaszolt azonnal, és ettől a csendtől kezdtem megijedni.

_Nem emlékszem _– válaszolta végül halkan. – _Az utolsó emlékem az, hogy nekünk csapódik az a mágiahullám. Utána… semmi. Csak forróság. De jó forróság, olyan megnyugtató… De nem voltam tudatomnál. És a pálcában sem voltam… De most itt vagyok, ez pontosan olyan volt, mint az első ébredés! Emlékszel rá?_

_Hogy is felejthetném? Életem legrosszabb átváltoztatástana következett utána._

_Az a teknős szörnyű volt._

_Az. – _Még most is megborzongtam, ha rágondoltam, pedig jóval rosszabbal is találkoztam már azóta. Például amit pár perce hagytam magam mögött, hogy a város lehető legnéptelenebb sikátoraiban vágjak át. Közben észrevétlenül megerősítettem a pajzsaimat egy esetleges fizikai támadásra készülve. Jó környéknek is vannak csúnya részei.

_Vagy csúnya sikátorai – _csiripelte Maggie vidáman.

– Haha – motyogtam, de egyáltalán nem mogorván. Merlinre is, Maggie most épp abban a helyzetben volt, hogy bármit mondhatott volna, akkor sem sértődtem volna meg.

_Ne túlozz! _– szipogta meghatottan. – _Biztos, hogy beletrafálnék valami olyasmibe, ami megbocsáthatatlan._

_Valószínű –_értettem egyet azonnal.

Ebben a képességében nem kételkedtem.

Teljesen automatikusan fordultam rá a helyes utcákra. Az egyik üzletben visszajött az áram, de a tévé továbbra is csak hangyafocit adott le, adás még nem létezett. A mágia szinte ragadós volt, a levegőben sűrűn lebegett, ettől függetlenül én csak azt éreztem, mintha könnyebben mozognék tőle. Akaratlanul is eszembe jutott minden vacak, amit a radioaktív sugárzásról tudtam, a sci-fi filmektől kezdve a tényekig.

_Lehet, lesznek mutációk _– jegyezte meg Maggie. – _Mondjuk, képesek lesznek mágiát használni, csak korlátolt módon. Mint az X-men filmekben a mutánsok._

Elhúztam a számat. Nem mintha nem lett volna érdekes gondolat, esetleg valami előítélet játszott volna közre, de a gondolat, hogy _muglik _használjanak _mágiát… _Nagyon nem tetszett. Még akkor sem, ha csak egy _Lumos_-méretű lángocskára futná. Milyen pusztítást végeznének?

Pont elég az, amit az én fajtám művel vele.

Megtorpantam.

Ez meg mégis honnan a fenéből jutott eszembe?!

A fáradtság és a sok hatására írtam az egészet, de nem tudtam elfelejteni a hirtelen támadt ellenszenvet, ahogy a gyászoló nőt sem, a sikolyokat és az égett testeket.

Hirtelen fáradt lettem.

_Nagyon örülök, hogy visszatértél _– sóhajtottam fáradtan, ahogy beléptem a varázsló-negyed kapuján.

Maggie boldogan duruzsolt, mágiájának aprócska csápjai a pálcám és a csuklóm köré fonódtak. Az enyém volt, és mégsem, és nem voltam benne biztos, hogy bírtam ki eddig nélküle.

* * *

_Ria!_

_Most Sky nevében is írok amúgy, mert ő ismét büntetőmunkán van, nekem meg nincs kedvem arra várni, hogy éjfélkor hullafáradtan beessen, és a pergamenért kelljen harcolnom vele. De azért üdvözöl ő is._

_Nem igazán tudom, hol is kezdjük. Nem találtunk semmi fontosat erről a Betegségről a középkorból származó forrásokban, csupán pár említést néhány krónikában. Nehezebb beazonosítani, mint gondoltuk, mivel leginkább a pestissel keverték össze, annak ellenére, hogy a legfőbb tünet különbözik._

_Ami érdekesebb, az a 20. századi rész. Grindelwald előtt pár sötét varázsló végzett kísérleteket a mágia muglikra gyakorolt hatásával kapcsolatban. Erről már több információ akad, szóval kimásoltam neked az anyagot hozzá._

_De mások is rájöttek már erre. Tegnap érkezett pár kutató, akik ugyanezeket vizsgálták a könyvekben. Azt hiszem, a megoldásra próbálnak rájönni, hogy miért tűnt el a középkorban, de nem fog sikerülni. Mindannyian tudjuk, miért. Nem lesznek képesek újra elzárni, nem igaz?_

_Sky anyukája is beteg. Megígértem, hogy nem mondom ezt el neked, szóval tüntesd el ezt a részt. Ő is elkapta, és egyelőre csak folyamatosan rosszabbodott az állapota. Ne hibáztasd magad. Egyikőtök se tegye, mert az egyetlen, aki felelős ezért a helyzetért, az az a seggfej._

_Nagy-Britanniában egyre furcsább a helyzet. Túlságosan nagy a csend, amennyire sikerült összegyűjtenünk, a halálfaló-támadások fokozatosan csökkentek – párhuzamosan a vérfarkas-támadásokkal. Az újság a Malfoy-rezsim zsenialitását dicséri, de azt hiszem, egyértelmű, mi van a dolog mögött. Legalábbis biztos, hogy nem a közeljövőben kilátásba helyezett tárgyalások miatt csitult el minden, nem igaz? De nem tudom, mire készülhetnek…_

_Nem is igazán akarom tudni._

_Kérlek, legyetek óvatosak._

_Miley_

* * *

Azt hittem, lesz benne valami hasznos, de a helyzet kezdett kétségbeejtően egyértelművé válni: Voldemort ezúttal olyan lavinát indított el, amit nem tudunk visszatolni a hegyre.

Amit Miley és Sky szedett össze, az nem volt túlságosan használható, habár tény, hogy érdekes… _adalékként _szolgált a jelenlegi helyzethez. De ennyi, se több, se kevesebb, túlságosan újat nem nyújtott.

– Ria?

Az egész hétfő délelőttömet valami baljóslatú hangulat lengte be, ha nagyon költői akarok lenni, így nem lepődtem meg túlságosan, amikor Adam komor képpel becserkészett. Ha jól emlékeztem, a héten kapja meg a bájitalmesteri címet. Elképzelni se tudtam, mit akarhat tőlem.

Maggie-t persze nem érdekelték ilyen apróságok, továbbra is zavartalanu csivitelt Lissellel és Soullal. Néha elgondolkodtam azon, hogy lehet, hogy félig inkább madár, mint pálca…

– Hm?

Nos, elismerem, léteznek szebb és udvariasabb reakciók is a reagálásra, de épp dolgom volt.

A nyitott párkányon csivitelő verebeket próbáltam szuggerálással távol tartani.

Nekem ne kezdjenek el itt disney-hercegnősdit játszani, pláne nem Adam előtt.

Apropó, Adam.

Nekem órám lett volna, Mr. R… izé, Regulus viszont az utolsó előtti pillanatban lemondta egy hirtelen ügyfél miatt, és a nyakamba sózott egy kilónyi házit, hogy addig szenvedjek azzal.

És ráadásul még az órát is be fogjuk pótolni.

De vele mi a helyzet?

– Ria, beszélnünk kell – próbálkozott újra a srác, amikor rájött, hogy nagyon nem élvezi osztatlan figyelmemet. Az osztottat se nagyon, drága madárkáim egyre beljebb sündörögtek.

Tud egyáltalán egy madár sündörögni?

– Most is azt csináljuk, nem? – kérdeztem, és igyekeztem nem tudomásul venni az idegességem.

Az arca ugyanis nem sok jót ígért.

Ki tudja, lehet, csak az időjárásról akar beszélgetni.

Ja, persze. Ez a téma amúgy se olyan ártatlan, mint amilyennek az emberiség hiszi.

Adam mintha zavarba jött volna, bűntudatosan szemezett a mögöttem lévő fallal. Tényleg, miért nincs most órán? Vagy tudomisén, hol? Miért engem kell boldogítania depresszív arckifejezésével?

– A bájitalmesteri címet valószínűleg a hét végén megkapom.

– Gratulálok.

De ezt miért közli? Ha az orrom alá akarja dörgölni, hogy legyőzött, rossz helyen keresgél. Épp biztosan mondhattam magamról, hogy jobb vagyok nála – volt egy szertartáshoz szükséges bonyolult főzet, amit a kisujjamból ráztam ki minden előzetes felkészülés nélkül –, így nem nagyon tudott meghatni a „te elcseszted, én meg nem" előadással.

Amúgy meg Adam nem ilyen volt. Sőt, azt hiszem, senkinek sem lett volna elég bőr a képén ahhoz, hogy a téli esemény után merjen velem gúnyolódni ezzel.

Azért óvatosan kezdtem felhúzni a belső mentális pajzsaimat – biztos, ami biztos, Harry és Seth az utóbbi időben kezdtek túlzásokba esni.

Harry olyan volt, mint a bátyám. Nem akartam, hogy ezután a kis beszélgetés után testvéri kötelességének érezze kinyírni a srácot.

Volt valami Adam szemében, ami miatt ugyanis nem sok jóra tippeltem.

Seth reakciójára még csak gondolni se mertem. A kísérgetős eset még élénken élt bennem.

Megvédeni? Köszike, srácok, de már intézkedtem. Egész jó kis programom lesz a nyárra.

– Már… felkerestek a russelekkel kapcsolatban, de… mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem igazán dönthetek szabadon.

– Öhm… miért is?

Russel közös. Miért ne csinálhatna vele bármit?

– Mert _kettőnk _tulajdonában van. Tudom, hogy részt vettél a létrehozásában, de neked nem sikerült a vizsga. És így nem nagyon tudsz kezdeni vele semmit. Nekem viszont… felajánlottak egy gyakornoki helyet. A minisztérium kutatórészlegén, és…

– _Részt vettem? _ – szakítottam félbe. – Adam, _együtt csináltuk!_

Volt olyan rendes, hogy hajlandó volt zavarba jönni.

– Igen, persze – értett egyet gyorsan. – Persze, hogy együtt csináltuk, de neked erre már nincs szükséged, nem igaz?

Ó, ha te azt tudnád… Van fogalmad róla, a többiekkel hány különböző stratégiát építettünk már a russelekre? Persze csak elméleti szinten…

– Pontosan mit is akarsz, Adam? – érdeklődtem.

Maggie figyelme kezdett észrevétlenül a mi beszélgetésünkre összpontosulni Soulék helyett. A madarak a párkányon mintha szintén érezték volna a feszültséget – vagy csak az én idegességemet –, hang nélkül napfürdőztek tovább. Mellesleg pedig hátborzongató módon ránk bámultak.

Pontosabban Adamre.

Oké. Nyugi. Lélegezz mélyeket, Ria, és ne borulj ki. Nem kell, hogy felhúzd magad.

**A fenéket nem!**

– Azt, hogy ruházd át rám a döntés- és tulajdonjogot – bökte ki végül. – Persze nem ingyen – sietett megnyugtatni, mikor látta, hogy sötétül el a tekintetem. – Megegyezünk a részesedésben vagy amit szeretnél…

**Ne húzd fel magad, Ria, nem szabad…** – daloltam magamban.

Az egyik párkány-napozó ijedten csippantott egyet, azután újra csend lett – már amennyire ez lehetséges suliban, tanítási idő közepén.

– Ha jól értettem, azt akarod, hogy adjam el neked a russeleket.

– Russel közös. Csak a te részed kell belőle. Ria, mégis mit kezdenénk így vele? Az egyetlen lehetőség, hogy bármelyikünk is legálisan foglalkozhasson vele, az az, ha eladjuk a receptet a kormánynak! Már szabályozni akarják. El tudod képzelni, milyen fegyver lehet ez? Mégis miért lenne rá szükséged?

– Emlékszel Lady Aaliyah-ra?

– Kire?

– A bájitalkonferenciára. Meg ami azután történt.

Adam elsápadt. Oké, ezt megtárgyaltam már magamban. Kábé lehetetlen lenne lemondani a russelek nyújtotta előnyről…

_Illegálisan ugyanúgy kezdhetünk velük valamit _– jegyezte meg Maggie. – _Egy gyilkossághoz képest…_

_Ja, semmiség _– értettem egyet mogorván. A tőrre gondoltam a táskám mélyén. Miért is cipelem magammal állandóan, ha még használni se tudom? – _Mindenesetre ha már kémhálózatot szervezünk majd madarakból, a russelkék remek kisegítő lehetőség lennének._

Kivéve, ha elkezdenek velük kísérletezni, és rájönnek, hogyan küszöböljék ki azt a kis mágia-immunitási problémájukat, amin kicsit sem zavart be a varázslat úgy általánosságban gyökeres változása.

– Látod, ezért van szükségem rájuk. Minden eszköz kell, hogy életben maradjunk suli után.

– Ria – kezdte Adam óvatosan –, te csak egy tinédzser vagy. Mindannyian azok vagyunk. Tinédzserek _nem vesznek részt háborúban._

_Jaj, de édesen naiv _– gügyögte Maggie, aki roppant jól szórakozott ezen. – _Egyem meg a szívecskéjét, hát nem aranyos?_

Elhúztam a számat.

_És én még azt hittem, intelligens._

_Csak _civilizált. _Nem tudja, mi jön még ezek után._

_Mi sem._

_De mi felkészülünk rá _– kacagott, és mos először kezdtem ténylegesen is kétségbe vonni pálcaszellemem józanságát. Vagy legalábbis az ép eszét. Alig több, mint egy év után kell rájönnöm, hogy Maggie őrült…

A francba.

_Nem is! – _hisztizett rögtön. – _Tök normális vagyok!_

– Ezt magyarázd meg mindenki másnak, aki utánam… vagy aki egyáltalán Harry után caplat, hogy kinyírja. Ha nem tűnt volna fel, ott vagyok a sűrűjében. Nem engedhetek meg magamnak olyan luxust, hogy kiadjak a kezünk közül egy használható fegyvert.

Mikor kezdtem el én a russelekre _fegyverként _gondolni?

– De tudod, mit? – mosolyodtam el. Hah, ezt kapjátok ki. Sosem jöttök rá… – Csinálj, amit akarsz. De ne a végleges verzióval. Ne a _tökéletesen működővel. _Egy előző generáció is ugyanúgy megteszi.

Megfordultam, mert biztos voltam benne, hogy ha Adam mond még valamit akkor a falra mászok, vagy őt hajítom ki az ablakon. Kezdtem úgy érezni, az utóbbi időben leginkább a zéró tolerancia mellett teszem le a voksom minden esetben… és ez zavaró volt.

Főleg az érzés, hogy úúúgy, de úúúgy megtépném Adamet, hogy kettéálljon még a szeme is…

Pedig nem vagyok én agresszív. Annyira. Ugye?

– Ó, és csak erre adok engedélyt. Ettől függetlenül bármit is csinálsz, és folytatni fogom a kutatást, jó? – jegyeztem meg, aztán becsaptam magam mögött az ajtót.

Na jó, talán mégis, ahogy eszembe jutottak az eddigi ügyeim. Malfoy villámmal agyoncsapása nem a leghumánusabb módszer, ahogy a felvágom-az-ereim-mert-az-ellenség-hemofób se… És miért hangzik a hemofób úgy, mint a homofób? Upsz, lehet, ennek nem most kéne eszembe jutnia?

És az abszolút Ebrithyles kviddics-stílust még nem is említettem…

Meg hogy Harryt is inkább megtéptem anno, minthogy megátkozzam…

Oké, agresszív vagyok.

De jól titkolom!

_Vagy csak azt hiszed _– nevetett Maggie.

_Ha én az vagyok, te minek neveznéd magad? – _vágtam vissza. Dehogy felejtettem azt az előbbi kis megjegyzést…

_Pszichopatának _– válaszolta ártatlanul. – _De amúgy… nem lesz ebből nagy baj? – _komolyodott el végül.

– Ennél nagyobb? – motyogtam hangosan. – Kizártnak tartom.

Utálom, amikor tévedek, mint minden normális ember.

Ez a hétfő pedig egy különösen gyűlölt nappá avanzsálta fel magát pár órán belül.

* * *

Az egész műsor az utolsó óránk után kezdődött… mert igen, ez egy műsor volt, előadás a javából.

Olyan Voldemort-kaliberű színdarab.

Pedig komolyan elgondolkodtam azon, hogy kihúzom még a hetedik évet is ebben a suliban, bár nem sok erőt éreztem hozzá.

Nos… nyilvánvalóan ennek az esélye úszott. Sőt, magáé a hetedik évé is.

Hogy is mondjam… hogyan lettünk átlagos diákokból…

Inkább kezdem az elején.

Nyilvánvalóan jól megtervezték az egészet, és megpróbáltak esélyt se adni nekünk. Az aulában várakoztam, hogy Harrynek, Ronnak és Mayának végre befejeződjön a párbaj gyakorlatuk, és mehessünk hoppanálás tanfolyamra. Nos, Ront leszámítva, mert neki sikerült a vizsga télen, ránk meg csak júliusban kerül majd sor, de már elkezdtünk ismételni. Csak pár óra, hogy biztos menjen

Hermione mellettem ücsörgött, valami jogi könyvet bújt, mintha az lenne a világ legjobb regénye, pedig valójában csak unalmas törvénycikkekkel volt tele.

Félrehúzódva csöveltünk, egy nagyon nem feltűnő helyen.

Meg talán az is rásegített kicsit a dologra, hogy épp a pajzsbűbájaimat teszteltem, Hermione segítségével, így roppant jól szórakoztam a minket zavartan elkerülő diákokon, miközben barátném csak megvetően ciccegett, hogy miért találom én ezt viccesnek. Pedig az volt.

Nem is tudom, mi lett volna velünk enélkül az apróság nélkül. Vagy várjunk csak! Mégis tudom. Nagyjából abban a másodpercben elkapnak az aurorok, ahogy berontottak.

Csak pislogtunk, ahogy egy komplett csapat masírozott be az iskolánkba. Nagyon magabiztosak voltak, és nagyon… hülyék.

Erre nincs jobb kifejezés.

Gyakorlottan oszlottak fel kisebb csapatokba. Egy a bejárati ajtónál állt le, és azon nyomban nekilátott lezárni az épületet. Talán valami alapvető szertartás elsatnyult változata lehetett, de sajnálatos módon nagyon pozitívan satnyult, mert működött. Éreztem, ahogy a Maiike mágiája hozzá igazodik, és az épület lezárja magát.

Hermione becsapta a könyvét. A zaj nem juthatott túl a pajzsokon, amiket vonakodtam leengedni. Eddig egész biztonságosnak tűntek, és akármi is lesz itt, jobb észrevétlenül átvészelni. Már így is jóval több dolgom akadt az aurorokkal, mint ami az egészséges, nem akartam tovább gyarapítani az… _élményeket._

– Ezek brit aurorok – vonta össze a szemöldökét Hermione. – Mit keresnek itt?

Most már nekem is feltűnt, hogy két különböző talár keveredik. Vörös és sötétkék.

– Nem avatkozhatnak bele más ország ügyeibe – folytatta Mione. – Az egyetlen ok, amiért itt lehetnek…

Szinte láttam, ahogy a helyére kattan valami az agyában, és elsápadt.

– Mi a baj? – sziszegtem. – Mégis miért…

– Mi vagyunk az egyetlen brit állampolgársággal rendelkezőek a suliban.

– Én ír vagyok – javítottam ki automatikusan, de Hermione nem törődött vele.

– És Malfoy a miniszter. De… ez akkor is teljesen abszurd, hogy…

Elakadt, de végre leesett, mire gondol.

_Harry, __**tűnjetek el! **_– kiabáltam. Minden annyira gyorsan történt, még nekem se sikerült igazán felfognom, de Hermionének igaza volt. Mint mindig. Mi más okból jöttek volna ide?

Biztos nem védőőrizet miatt.

Későn szóltam. Egy férfi hangja töltötte be az iskolát, mint év elején az igazgatónőé.

– _Az épületet lezártuk. Kérek minden tanulót, hogy fáradjon az osztálytermébe. Pánikra nincs ok, ez csupán egy rutinművelet. Amennyiben látják a következő tanulókat, ne cselekedjenek meggondolatlanul, vonuljanak fedezékbe, és próbáljanak segítséget hívni. A keresett személyek nevei: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger…_

Ez csak egy rossz álom lehet…

– _Aria Matthews és Seth Marlow._

Maya nincs benne. Maya megúszhatja.

– _Ezek a diákok nagyon veszélyesek. Ismételten felszólítok mindenkit, hogy ne közelítsen hozzájuk, és ha lehet, kerülje el a találkozást._

Hermione szája akár McGalagonyé, vékonyka fehér vonal látszott csak az ajkaiból.

_Maya… _– kezdtem volna Harryéknek, de a fiú rögtön félbeszakított:

_**Ne most!**_

Egy pillanatra elvesztette a koncentrációt, én pedig ott találtam magam a fejében, a szemén keresztül láttam, ahogy a végzős diákok egy része és a tanáruk – akik nem döbbentek le – megpróbálta őket lefegyverezni. Harry ügyesen kitért az átkok egy része elől, de az egyik lila belecsapódott a karjába, és végigszántotta azt, szinte elviselhetetlen kínt okozva, és egy fél másodperc múlva már ismét a saját fejemben voltam, a földön térdelve és a karomat szorongatva. A fájdalmat még mindig tisztán éreztem, és hiába éreztem, hogy a bőröm hibátlan, mégis úgy lüktetett, mintha nekem is felszántották volna.

Ennek nem volt semmi értelme. Elméletileg ennek nem így kellett volna működnie. Nem az volt, hogy elvesztettük ezt a kapcsolatot, vagy mi? Hogy leredukálta magát valami alapszintre, hogy képesek vagyunk kommunikálni, meg érzékelni a másikat és a hangulatait, de ennyi… nem több…

A karom már csak zsibbadt, de tompán érzékeltem, hogy Harrynél sokkal rosszabb a helyzet.

– Szerencsénk van – suttogta Hermione. – Ha nem állsz le gyakorolni a folyosó közepén…

Megremegett a gondolatra, és egyet kellett értenem. Ha nem…

Beleszédültem a felismerésbe, milyen kevésen is múlott az egész.

– Regulus írta elő. Gondoltam, most megcsinálom a _házim _– válaszoltam ugyanolyan halkan.

_Seth! _– kiabáltam. Tőle alig jött valami információ. – _Seth, jól vagytok?_

Semmi. Mindössze egy halk sikolyra futotta Lisseltől, de semmi egyéb. A pániktól hirtelen levegőt se kaptam.

_Seth! Lissel!_

Valami erős pajzzsal választhatták le őket vagy valami, mert a jelenlétükön kívül semmit sem éreztem. Nem tudtam, mi van velük, jól vannak-e vagy haldokolnak, vagy…

– …Ria! Ria, mi történt?

Hermione hangja rángatott vissza a valóságba. Remegve kapkodtam levegőért.

– Seth – motyogtam. – Seth nem válaszol. Valami történhetett vele. Mione, Harry megsérült, Seth pedig nem…

– Nyugi – csitított rögtön. – Most nem pánikolhatsz be. – Az aurorok felé pislogott, akik a bejáratot őrizték. Még nem vettek észre semmit az orruk előtt játszódó drámából… nem hittem volna, hogy felnőtt varázslókat is összezavarhatja ez a pajzs. – Kijutunk innen, és találkozunk Harryékkel. Kell lennie egy módnak, hogy mindenki épségben megússza. Seth pedig nagyfiú már, tud vigyázni magára.

Ostobaságot mondott, és ezt mindketten tudtuk. Minimális volt az esély, hogy ebből a szarból is képesek legyünk kikeveredni. A fenébe is, képzett varázslókat és boszorkányokat uszítottak a nyakunkba, akik mögött nem egy, hanem két egész kormányzati szerv állhat, és mögöttük…

– Voldemort. Ez az ő terve lehet.

Hermione bólintott. – Lucius Malfoy a miniszter. Ez… egy zseniális húzás volt. Valószínűleg sikerült ránk kennie a decemberi esetet, előbukkantak a hullák vagy hasonló, és ezzel ellenünk fordíthatta az egész kormányt.

– Az egész világot.

Próbáltam egyenletesen lélegezni, és elnyomni a pánikot. Volt már ennél rosszabb is a helyzet. Most egyikünk sincs egyedül, és bár háromfelé oszlottunk, képesek vagyunk tartani a kapcsolatot. Nem vészes. És egyelőre szerencsénk volt…

Nekünk kettőnknek.

Átlagos kölykök rég sikítoztak volna, vagy pánikrohamot kapnak vagy hasonló, nekem csak a második volt meg, így eltökéltem, hogy túlélem.

– Jase még a suliban van – jutott eszembe. – Vele mi lesz?

– Nem bánthatják – nyugtatott Hermione. – Ha meg akarják őrizni a látszatot, nem fogják bevonni.

– Mit tegyünk? – kérdeztem, miközben letérdeltem, és a pálcámat a padlóhoz érintve megerősítettem a védőmezőt. Kicsit szívás lett volna, ha legyengülve a legkisebb mágikus rezzenésre összeomlik.

Kicsit? Kicsit nagyon.

Hermione agyában lehetett bízni, bár sokáig nem válaszolt. Harryék közben mozgásba lendültek – túl gyorsan ahhoz, hogy ne menekülésnek tűnjön az egész –, így értük se kellett aggódnunk… annyira.

– Találkozzunk velük valami kijelölt helyen? – folytattam a kérdezősködést.

Hermione olyan lendülettel rázta meg a fejét, hogy a tincsei szinte hallhatóan csapódtak az arcába.

– Nem. Külön most sokkal nagyobb az esélyünk. Hoppanálni nem tudunk, kijutni az épületből szintén lehetetlen, és ha sikerülne is, még számolnunk kell egy esetleges újabb csapattal, akikkel szembe találhatjuk magunkat. A hopp-hálózatot nyilván szintén lezárták, így az is kiesik…

– Zsupszkulcs – javasoltam.

– Egyikünk se tud készíteni – válaszolta mogorván. – Csak…

Hirtelen elkerekedett a szeme, ahogy rájött a megoldásra.

– A hoppanálás-tanfolyam.

Egy pillanatig csak meredtem rá, eltartott egy darabig, amíg leesett, mire is gondol éppen. Pedig nem volt bonyolult, és ha mást nem, egy próbát megért…

– Biztos nem öt perc alatt inaktiválják a bűbájokat a teremben. Ha minden igaz, ezt nem kalkulálták bele a tervbe – folytatta.

Valóban. Ez csak egy ismétlő, nem hivatalos tanfolyam volt azok részére, akik a nyáron vizsgáznak majd belőle.

_Harry! _– Reméltem, hogy most képes összeszedni magát annyira, hogy figyeljen. Tudtam, hogy még mindig fáj a karja, és alig bírja mozgatni.

_Hm?_

Elmagyaráztam neki, mit mondott Hermione. Konkrétan ez volt az utolsó reményünk.

_Ti meglesztek? _– kérdezte végül.

_Persze _– vágtam rá. – _Még az se tűnt fel nekik, hogy itt vagyunk mellettük már majdnem húsz perce. Megoldjuk. Menjetek!_

Biccentettem Hermionének, jelezve, hogy elindultak, és vártam, hogy számunkra is kitaláljon valamit.

– Harryék nehezebben tudnak eltűnni már, úgyhogy az lenne a jobb, ha mi érnénk oda hamarabb, nehogy a két csapat közti időben kiküszöböljék ezt a biztonsági rést.

Bólintottam. Ez eddig szép és jó, de…

– Hogy is akarod ezt kivitelezni?

Hermione várakozva nézett rám.

– Gondoltam, ezt majd te megoldod.

* * *

Először is: láthatatlanná válni nem könnyű. Figyelni kell az apróbb részletekre, a fényre, az árnyékra, a térre. Minden egyes szögre. A legegyszerűbb egy láthatatlanná tévő köpeny lett volna, de az perpillanat Harrynél volt, az én tudásom pedig nem volt elegendő ahhoz, hogy létrehozzak valami olyan kaliberű dolgot, mint a felszívódás, helyhez kötött pajzs nélkül.

Így maradt a trükk.

Kiábrándító-bűbáj, némi rúnával spékelve.

Hermione segített benne, főleg az alaptudásával. A kiábrándító-bűbáj ógörög eredetű volt, és hálás lehettem, hogy az ahhoz a kultúrához kapcsolódó rúnarendszert már úgy-ahogy elsajátítottam. Tény, hogy a görög _betűket _nem épp formanyomtatványhoz méltó kecsességgel sikerült kiviteleznem, de elment, és működött.

Különben is, itt a görög betűk és görög rúnák ugyanazokat a jeleket jelentették, tehát halleluja, ehhez például interneten is találtam még anno anyagot…

Mindegy. A lényeg, hogy csak a kiábrándító-bűbájhoz kapcsoltam némi erősítést, ami átmenetileg a mágikus személy erejétől függően növeli a hatását. Amúgy is, ha ezt a varázslatot egy kellően nagy hatalommal bíró személy adja le, akkor is tökéletes lett volna, de egyikünknek se volt még annyira fejlett a mágikus magja, hogy csettintésre sikerüljön.

Ó, és még ki kellett egészítenem egy két támogatással, hogy nehogy összeomoljon egy egyszerű leleplező-bűbájtól, mert alapjáraton a szerkezete eléggé instabil.

Persze a _Homenum Revelió_t még így se fogjuk tudni átvágni, de…

Hermione fintorogva viselte, hogy ráírjam a tömböt a bőrébe. Sima töltőtollat használtam, de a mágia, amit a tintával együtt kapcsoltam hozzá, nyílván csípte. Ezúttal biztosra mentem, olyan rendezett és réteges volt, amennyire csak tíz perc alatt képes voltam ezt kivitelezni.

Azután a háromszög közepére böktem, elmotyogtam a varázsigét, és reméltem, hogy működik, és nincs az aurorok közt egy mágiaérzékelő. Persze erre kicsi volt az esély, de például Regulus is az volt, ami már eggyel több, mint ami átlagos. Tehát a senki, rajtunk kívül persze.

Hermione alakja fokozatosan halványult el, amíg végül teljesen el nem tűnt, minden torzulás nélkül.

Megkönnyebbülten fújtam ki a levegőt, és képes voltam még egy mosolyt is kipréselni magamból. Sikerült. Nem is volt olyan nehéz.

Azután a védőmező körülöttünk megingott.

Nagyot nyelve kezdtem el villámgyorsan dolgozni a saját karomon is. Attól féltem, hogy a remegéstől nem leszek képes egyenes vonalakat húzni, vagy egyszerűen csak elrontom az egészet, és mondjuk lyukat égetek a karomba, de talán a sok gyakorlásnak, talán a stressz pozitív hatásának köszönhetően rekordidő alatt készültem el vele.

Amikor kimondtam a bűbájt, a védőmező feladta, és hangos robbanással omlott össze. Tudtam, hogy Hermione jó két méterrel csapódott odébb a falnak, de az senkit se érdekelt, ahogy az se, hogy én kiszánkázok a füstből, neki a lépcsőnek.

Szinte hallottam, ahogy a bordáim fájdalmasan visítva követelnek elégtételt az atrocitásért. A pálcát tartó kezemre pislogtam – véletlenül se engedtem volna el Maggie-t esés közben –, de hála Merlinnek nem láttam semmit.

Feltápászkodtam, és sziszegve megindultam Hermione felé, aki azóta nem mozdult, ügyesen szlalomozva a hirtelen megélénkült aurorok között. A francba, a francba, csak nehogy eszükbe jusson, hogy még itt lehetünk… Hogy mi okozhattuk figyelemelterelésnek ezt a szart…

Odaértem Hermionéhez, és azzal a lendülettel át is estem rajta rögtön.

– Aú… – nyöszörögtem, és ő is halkan felkiáltott. Ezek szerint magánál volt. Remek.

– Gyere – ragadtam meg, miközben feltápászkodtam, épp csak nem a karját kaptam el, hanem a hajába akadt bele a kezem. A varázslatunk túl jól sikerült. – Sietnünk kell, mielőtt felderítik a területet…

Bamm. A rúnaköröm még egy utolsó robbanást produkált, ami átmenetileg magára vonta mindenki figyelmét.

– Te jobbra kerülsz, én balra – suttogta Hermione.

Ja, így van rá esély, hogy nem egymásba szaladunk a tömeg közepén…

Sikeresen átjutottunk, és csak a mágiaérzékelésnek volt köszönhető, hogy újfent nem futottam bele Hermionébe… Francba, ezt miért nem lehet pontosítani? Miért csak egy nagy paca van a személyek helyén?! Egy láthatatlan paca, tegyük hozzá.

Nem baj. Nyugi. Mostanában túl könnyen pánikba esek…

Naná, ha az Azkabanba vagy ki tudja, hova akarnak dugni, persze, hogy nem vagyok képes végig tisztán gondolkodni!

Valahogy átjutottunk az előcsarnokon, és sikerült az első lépcsőn is feljutni, amikor elhangzott az első _Homenum Revelio_, de akkor már késő volt. Végigvágtattunk a folyosón – enyhe túlzással, mert a helyszínre siető többi aurort kellett kerülgetnünk, és zajt se csaphattunk, mert az kábé ugyanolyan rossz lett volna.

Közben folyamatosan figyeltem Seth és Harry helyzetét. Mindketten egyre közelebb kerültek hozzánk, bár Harrytől egy teljes emelet választott el. Ők haladtak a leggyorsabban – őket üldözték valószínűleg –, de egyben ők is voltak a legtávolabb.

Sethet még mindig képtelen voltam elérni. Nem válaszolt. És bár nem ekkor esett le, hogy valami oltári nagy baj van, most kezdett el tudatosulni igazán bennem, hogy innen ő nem fog kijutni, hacsak…

Hacsak nem segítünk neki.

Harry is mintha lelassult volna. Rájöttem, hogy önkéntelenül is megosztottam vele a gondolataim egy részét, és ő sem volt elragadtatva a fejleményektől.

És akkor még enyhén fogalmaztam.

_Sethet nem hagyhatjuk itt _– döntöttem el hülyén és önkényesen, minden logikát nélkülözve.

Örültem, hogy Hermionével előre megbeszéltük az útvonalat, mert így legalább neki esélye volt arra, hogy épségben eljut. Hittem mindezt naivan, mert ahogy lassítottam, hogy szó nélkül lemaradjak, ő is megtorpant.

– Ria – sziszegte.

Hoppá. Nem mintha nem lett volna bűntudatom, hogy őrizetlenül hagyom a hátát, de ha valakinek, neki sikerült volna épségben eljutnia a teremig.

– Ugye nem készülsz valami hülyeségre?

A mentális kommunikációra hagyatkoztam, ahogy elcsörtetett mellettünk két vörös taláros auror.

_Dehogy. De Mione, nem hagyhatom itt Sethet._

Ne kérdezd, miért. De nyilvánvalóan saját maga nem boldogult, és az útvonala úgy tűnt, keresztezni fogja a miénket. Ha ügyesek és gyorsak vagyunk, egyszerre érjük el a termet Harryékkel. Vagy kicsikével utánuk. És persze ez is csak akkor fog működni, ha az egész mágikus blokk nem vonatkozik _arra is._

_Ne vonatkozom. __**Melegen ajánlom, hogy ne.**_

Maggie nyugtalanul mocorgott, de nem volt hajlandó megszólalni. Úgy tűnt, aggódik valami miatt, de…

Hermione nem örült az ötletnek.

_Ha tovább haladunk, tudunk dönteni később is, ha összefutunk velük _– javasoltam. – _És Harryéknek sem tűnik fel, hogy valami nem stimmel._

Naná, mert már nem kell a védelem miatt aggódnom. Az okklumencia király.

Hermione végül belement. Folytattuk az utunkat, és Sethék – és Harryék is – egyre közelebb értek. A természetellenes csendben, ami csak most tűnt fel igazán, már messziről hallatszott az aurorok puha lépte.

–… és tartsák szemmel, valószínűleg Potter megpróbálja majd megmenteni. Óvatosnak kell lennünk.

Aha. Potter. Nyilván.

– Uram, mi legyen a pálcájával?

Ebben a pillanatban fordultak be a sarkon. Négy auror, Sethet közrefogva. Valamilyen spéci bűbájjal kábíthatták el, ami nem Stupor, mert alig állt a lábán. Kezét hátrakötözték, és a két legnagyobb darab fogta közre kétoldalról.

Nagyot nyeltem idegességemben, de most vagy soha, gondoltam…

– Add ide.

A legvéznább átnyújtotta a feltételezett vezérnek Lissel lakhelyét. Volt ebben a jelenetben valami visszataszító, amitől felfordult a gyomrom, és még szorosabban markoltam a saját pálcámat. Maggie-vel nem tehetnek semmi ilyesmit…

A főnök vetett egy pillantást a pálcára, amiben egyszerre keveredett a gúny és a megvetés…

Aztán mielőtt bárki bármit tehetett volna, nemes egyszerűséggel felemelte és kettétörte.

Kettétörte Seth pálcáját.

Kettétörte _Lisselt._


	33. Az út végén

**32\. fejezet: Az út végén**

Ezernyi dolog jutott eszembe, és csak a fele volt irracionális üvöltés és gyilkos düh keveréke – a másikkal arra koncentráltam, hogy ne sikítsak fel hangosan, és ne egy _Bombardá_val indítsam a támadást. Ez utóbbi tettem kábé két másodpercig tarthatott, amíg a sokk engem és Maggie-t teljesen leterhelt.

Utána már valahogy egyikünknek se akarózott.

Hermione megpróbálta megragadni a karomat, de leráztam magamról. Kábé annyit fogtam fel az egészből, hogy nagyon kétségbeesetten próbál visszatartani attól, hogy öngyilkos bosszúhadjáratba fogjak, de ennyi erővel akár átváltoztatástant is taníthatott volna nekem. A vér hangosan dübörgött a fülemben, ahogy a mágia végighullámzott rajtam, Maggie pedig csak felerősítette.

Az érzés halványan emlékeztetett arra, amikor az a töméntelen mennyiségű mágia ránk szakadt. Mintha…

De nem volt kedvem ezen filózni, inkább elraktároztam későbbre, amikor képes vagyok józanul gondolkodni.

Nem koncentráltam túlzottan varázsigékre, csak hagytam, hogy Maggie irányítson, a célunk úgyis nagyjából egyezett. Nincs mit cifrázni, a lehető legnagyobb pusztítást akartuk okozni nekik, hogy legalább a töredékét érezzék annak, amit mi. Nem tudtam visszafojtani a sikolyt, ami az első átkomat kísérte, ami amúgy is inkább hasonlított egy azonosíthatatlan mágiahullámra. Maggie meg se próbálkozott azzal, hogy koncentrálja, inkább a nyers erőre hagyatkoztunk.

Azt a pasast céloztam, aki kettétörte a pálcát. Természetesen mellément, és a mögötte lévő aurort találta el, de legalább súrolta, kitépve egy darabot a talárjából és a… _karjából?! _Akit elkapott, az végigcsúszott a folyosón, és émelyítő reccsenés kíséretében csapódott a falnak. Egy pillanatra elcsodálkoztam, sosem sikerült ilyen erős varázslatot végrehajtanom még. Talán valami egyszeri dolog, vagy csak a düh miatt, és ezután két napig kómázni fogok. Vagy rosszabb…

A három talpon maradt auror rögtön arra a helyre szegezték a pálcát, ahol álltam, bár nem láthattak.

Hittem ezt nagy naivan, amíg egy felderítő bűbáj kis híján arcon nem csapott. Kikerültem, de vajmi keveset ért – az ilyesmi nagy hatósugarú, és éreztem, ahogy a rúnák a karomon felforrósodnak, némelyikük elolvad, megégetve a tinta alatti és körülötti bőrt. De fel sem szisszentem, pont elégszer égtem már meg robbanásokban, hogy az ilyesmi meg se kottyanjon.

És a decemberihez képest amúgy is semmi volt.

De akár bírtam, akár nem, ez mit sem változtatott a tényen, hogy _elkaptak_ minket. Nos, még nem, de…

A következő pillanatban már el is találtak. Az átok ereje ledöntött a lábamról, és jó pár métert tettem meg hátrafelé csúszva. Maggie-t úgy szorítottam magamhoz, mintha az életem múlna rajta, és bármit megadtam volna, ha egy váratlanul jött sugallat hatására rájövök, hogy lehet pálca nélkül varázsolni, ahogy Harry tette egy fél évvel ezelőtt. Vagy régebben.

Azóta neki sem sikerült megismételnie, de egy pár másodperc számomra bőven elég lett volna, legalább a meglepetés erejéig.

De amikor megpróbáltam Harry felé nyúlni segítségért, az elmém mintha eltompult volna, csak gumifalba ütközött. Azonban kétségbeesni se volt igazán időm, máris egy pálca hegye nyomódott a torkomba – nem túl erősen, de pont annyira, hogy a hátamban érzett fájdalom ellenére is ez az érzés legyen a kellemetlenebb. Megpróbáltam nem nyelni, pedig a fulladás érzése egyre erősödött, mintha az a fa bármelyik pillanatban átfúrhatná a nyakam.

Csak ekkor jöttem rá, hogy a kiábrándító rúnabűbáj végleg felmondta a szolgálatot. Nem láttam a karom, még az engem elkapó auror arcát is csak homályosan, de ettől függetlenül _éreztem_, ahogy a jelek és a tinta felmondja a szolgálatot.

Vártam Maggie megjegyzését, de a blokkon még ez se tudott igazán áttörni – és az eddigi kétségbeesés mellé ezúttal már rémület is társult.

– Ez Matthews! – kiáltotta vissza a társainak az, aki engem elkapott.

– Ez pedig Granger, Potter nincs itt!

És úgy tűnik, Hermione se úszta meg.

Az agyam nem akarta elfogadni a helyzetet. Ilyen nincs, nem történhet, nem lehetséges, nem kaphatnak el, nem, nem, **nem**… Maggie miért nem válaszol, Harryvel mi van, Seth…

Az auror talpra rángatott. A lábaim alig akartak nekem engedelmeskedni, a fejemben pedig csak a **nem **szócska ismétlődött ijesztő mantraként.

Azután az engem tartó auror orra bukott, végigterült a padlón, és nem mozdult többet. Fél pillanatra rá több puffanás is követte, és bár nagyon homályosan láttam, arra azért rájöttem, hogy új játékosok léptek a csatatérre.

Egy kéz kulcsolódott a karomra, a mágia felkavarodott a levegőben, az ebéd pedig a gyomromban, ahogy villámgyorsan tisztult ki a világ.

_RIA! – _Maggie sikolya élesebb már nem is lehetett volna. Amúgy is olyan semlegesen magas volt a hangja, de így a kés a vajban hasonlatot idézte, ahol sajnos az agyam volt a vaj. – _RIA, MI TÖRTÉNT?!_

_Jól vagyok – _csitítottam azonnal automatikusan. – _**Jól vagyok. Azt hiszem… Miért nem…**_

_**Nem tudom… Tompa volt…**_

_**És bezárva voltunk **_– értettem egyet. Nem olyan volt, mint a Lady esetében, éreztem, hol vannak a többiek, de a kommunikáció hiányától még így is kirázott a hideg.

Persze még mindig nem tudtam, mi a fene történt. Az előbb még elkaptak minket, mert rájuk támadtam azért…

_Lissel_. – Az eddigi megkönnyebbülésemet mintha elfújták volna, de nem tudtam semmit csinálni, mert a kéz a karomon elég hatékonyan akadályozta, hogy odarohanjak Sethhez. Dühösen nyitottam a szám, hogy rákiabáljak a megmentőmre, de amikor felpillantottam, a szavak úgy akadtak a torkomon, mintha a pálca még mindig útban lenne. Suzana Nemtudtamavezetéknevét igazgatónőnk volt az, aki megmentett minket.

Mosolygott. Egyszer találkoztam vele, de az alapján valahogy azt szűrtem le, hogy ez a jelenség nem túl gyakori nála.

– Gyere – kezdett el navigálni a folyosón. Láttam, ahogy Sylvette professzor Hermionét és Sethet kezdi el utánunk terelni. Utóbbi arca fájdalmas grimaszba torzult, kezében pedig a pálcája maradványait tartotta. Kinyúltam az elmémmel, próbáltam újra elérni, és kis híján újra összecsuklottam, ezúttal a megkönnyebbüléstől, amikor sikerrel jártam.

_Seth…_

Ja, és ilyenkor kell rájönnöm, hogy igazából gőzöm sincs, mit mondhatnék. Lissel vesztesége kicsit sem volt kevesebb, mint Samé, és…

_Lissel itt van még _– jött a reakció. Egy pillanatra olyan volt, mint régen, amikor én gondoltam egyet, ők pedig azonnal reagáltak, de aztán rájöttem, egyszerűen csak baromi nyilvánvaló volt, mit akarok.

De sikerült összezavarnia.

_Mi?_

_Itt van _– ismételte, és egy pillanatra leengedte a pajzsait.

Perszelő fájdalom robogott végig rajtam, a vér pedig kiserkent az ajkamból, ahogy beleharaptam, nehogy felsikítsak. Csak egy másodpercig tartott, de az utóhatása még hosszan elhúzódott. Seth elgyötört arcáról leolvastam, hogy ő is érezte – sőt, ő még most is érzi.

Lissel tényleg nem halt meg.

A pálcaszellem épp csak _szenvedett._ Azon csodálkoztam, hogy Seth hogyan képes még mindig állni. Sosem láttam még ilyen nyúzottnak, és most nyomokban sem lehetett rajta semmilyen vonzót látni.

A mosott szarra emlékeztetett.

Mosott szart viszont még eddig nem láttam.

A gondolataim vakvágányra futottak. Túlságosan is. Azt felfogtam, hogy Harry és Seth rövid tőmondatokban tárgyalnak valamiről, de az se tartott túl sokáig.

Az igazgatónő gyors léptekkel navigált minket, be egyenesen az egyik terembe – Harryék pedig elhagyták az épületet, bár éreztem, hogy a fiú szinte rosszul lesz a tudattól, amiért valakit hátra kell hagynia. De ez volt a terv, ehhez kellett tartanunk magunkat, és most úgy tűnt, van még valaki az oldalunkon.

Az ajtó zárja kattant mögöttünk, fél tucat védőbűbáj kíséretében. Ha ez senkinek sem fog feltűnni a kint flangáló aurorok közül, akkor igencsak csalódtam a képzési rendszerükben…

– Nincs sok időnk – folytatta az igazgatónő. – Nemsokára fel fogják fedezni, hogy egy komplett csapatot kiütöttek, és szinte lehetetlen lesz kijutni.

Egyet kellett értenem.

– Miért segít nekünk? – kérdezte gyanakodva Hermione. Ő tért magához a leggyorsabban.

– Nem nektek – javította ki Sylvette professzor vidáman. – Csak Anunak.

Barátnőm szeme elkerekedett, de nekem kellett pár másodperc, amíg kapcsoltam. Persze ezt a kis időt Suzana Akárki nem igazán akarta kivárni, így csak bólintott.

– Anu papságának tagjai vagyunk.

– Az a papság rég nem létezik – közölte Hermione. – Az se biztos, hogy létezett.

Csak csodálni tudtam a nyugalmáért.

– Sosem szűntünk meg. Mi felelünk Anu biztonságáért…

– Mert eddig aztán jó munkát végeztek – téptem ki a karom a szorításából. Mi van? _**Mi a jó kiba…**_Inkább beleharaptam a nyelvembe, nehogy valamit azon a nyelven káromkodjak idegen emberek előtt, és nem törődve a két tanárral Sethhez léptem. Persze előtte állva rájöttem, hogy igazából nem tudom, mit tehetnék, mert két kívülálló előtt nem akartam semmi szokatlant kérdezni, csinálni vagy valami… Papság ide vagy oda, amit még mindig nem akartam igazán elhinni… De Seth tőle roppant szokatlan módon oldotta meg a problémát.

Megölelt.

Ilyen közel éreztem a kezében tartott fa lüktetését, ami egykor Lissel lakhelyéül szolgált, most már viszont csak egy mágikusan túltöltődött fa volt, ami a repedések és a törés mentén kezdett elszenesedni.

Egészen eddig fel sem tűnt, mennyire aggódtam érte, amióta elkezdődött ez az egész katasztrófa. Automatikusan magamhoz szorítottam. Életben van. Ramatyul, borzalmasan néz ki, Lissel meg a pusztulás szélén, de mindketten rendben vannak, Harryék is, biztonságban, és találkozni fogunk…

– Ez nem egy jó ötlet – lépett mellénk az igazgatónő, és arcáról leolvadt a mosoly, akár a pálcikáról a jégkrém a napon. – Ketten együtt csak pusztulást fogtok hozni. A Gyermekek sorsa nem az, hogy összefogjanak. Ti ellenségek vagytok, ahogy Harry Potterrel is.

– Mi van? – kapta fel Seth a fejét. Nem láttam az arcát, épp azon voltam, hogy meggyőzzem magam, attól, hogy elengedem, még nem fog újra életveszélyes bajba keveredni, mondjuk elkapatni magát egy csapat aurorral. – Maga meg mégis miről beszél?

– A Gyermekekről. A Hármakról. _Rólatok_ – közölte. – Engedd el Anut, Seth Marlow. Nincs jogod…

– A nevem továbbra is Aria – közöltem fahangon, és elhúzódtam. – Gőzöm sincs, miről beszél, de maga valószínűleg kattant.

_Csak őszintén._

Maggie szintén eléggé felhúzta magát a kommenten.

_Papság? _– Harry ismét csatlakozott a köreinkbe. – _Anya jegyzetei ezt említették…_

_Miért kéne utálnunk egymást? – _értetlenkedett Soul, mintha ő és Maggie szerepet cseréltek volna.

_Jól vagytok? _– kérdeztem gyorsan. – _Egyáltalán hova…_

_Mr. R boltjába. Már értesítettük Siriust is._

Ó. Na igen, a szépséghiba a tervünkben az volt, hogy komolyabban bele se gondoltunk, hova mehetnénk, miután lehagytuk az iskolát. De Mr. R boltja… reméltem, nem lesz gond belőle…

Habár mit is gondolok… Az én tanárom. Persze, hogy gondja lesz belőle.

– Persze, hogy Aria vagy. Az Anu egy cím – értett egyet Sylvette professzor kissé túl vidáman a helyzethez képest.

– Ez még mindig nem magyarázat arra, miért kéne Riának, Harrynek és Sethnek egymás ellen fordulnia – közölte Hermione. Látszott rajta, hogy eléggé irritálja a helyzet. Jó. Nem csak engem zavar, hogy valaki tök ismeretlen végig ennyit tudott rólunk.

– Nem mintha érdekelne minket ez a magyarázat – tettem hozzá gyorsan. – Mert úgyse fog bekövetkezni.

Az igazgatónő arca, ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges, csak még zárkózottabbá vált.

– Eleve egy időben még csak _léteznetek se volna szabad – _jelentette ki. – De erre most nincs időnk. Elviszünk téged egy biztonságos helyre. Nem szükséges többé Föld Fiának a háborújával törődnöd. Sokkal fontosabb feladat vár rád: az erődet, amit eddig az időjárásra pazaroltál, a varázsvilág újbóli elrejtésére kell fordítanod…

_Ez hülye. – _Maggie és az én reakcióm kísértetiesen egy időben érkezett. – _ Egy kattant vezette eddig az iskolát._

_Tudod, az az érzésem, hogy most nagyobb szarban vagytok, mint amikor az aurorok támadtak rátok – _motyogta Soul, és egyet kellett értenem vele. Suzana Lehetnincsvezetékneve arca ijesztően megszállott kifejezést öltött.

– Kicsit elkésett, rég nem tudom irányítani az időjárást – közöltem vele lazán. – Szóval bármi is tett Anuvá, már _nincs bennem. _Egyes pont. A kettes: nem megyek magával.

– Nincs más választásod – közölte Sylvette professzor totális nyugalommal. – Sosem jutnátok ki zsupszkulcs nélkül az épületből.

Az volt a baj, hogy igazat mondott. Harryék menekülési útvonalát már valószínűleg megszüntették.

_Másszunk ki az ablakon? _– javasolta Maggie.

_Másszunk – _értett egyet rögtön Seth, és még felocsúdni se volt időm, amikor már egy átkot küldött Sylvette professzor irányába, akinek még csak védekezni se volt ideje.

Az igazgatónő felém kapott – erre mondják, hogy cseberből vederbe? –, a kezében valami apró tárgy csillant. _Mágikus _tárgy, ha pontos akarok lenni, mégpedig…

Hermione pont azelőtt ütötte ki, hogy a zsupszkulcs hozzám ért volna. Nagyon-nagyon örültem, hogy egyik tanár sem auror, mert akkor lényegesen nehezebb lett volna őket elintézni. Mondjuk, biztos nem gondolták, hogy ez lesz a vége…

– Van egy papságom – esett le fáziskéséssel a lényeg. – Van egy rohadt _pszichopata papságom._

– Megragadtad a lényeget. A negyediken vagyunk, az ablakok lezárva… – Seth kezdte elvetni az ablakon kimászós ötletet.

– Utánozzuk Harryt – jelentette ki Hermione.

_Mi, miért pont engem?_

– Azt kérdezi, hogy miért pont őt? – tolmácsoltam.

– Erre én is kíváncsi lennék – motyogta Seth. – Akkor azt tervezed, hogy kinézünk az ablakon, és elájulunk a magasságtól?

_**Hé!**_

– Negyedik évben a Trimágus Tusa első próbáján egy sárkánytól kellett megszerezni egy aranytojást úgy, hogy a bajnokok csak a pálcájukat használhatták – válaszolta Hermione, és valamiért az ablak helyett a tanári asztalt méregette.

_Ó._

Ó bizony, drága bátyus. Ó, bizony.

– És?

– Harry egyetlen _Invitó_t használt. És azzal a seprűjét hívta magához.

– Ó.

Sethnek is megvolt a megvilágosodás.

– És hogyan nyitjuk ki az ablakot? – kérdeztem, miközben még mindig a… _papságom_ tagjaival szemeztem. Technikailag volt papságom. Már nem vagyok Anu. Nem abban az értelemben, ahogy ők akarják, bár arra kíváncsi lettem volna, miért csak most léptek. Ha ennyi mindent tudtak rólam, akkor már simán megtaláltak volna akkor, amikor még csak írni tanultam, vagy tudomisén, év elején támadnak le az Anujukkal.

Nem mintha zavart volna… na jó, egy kicsit. Utánanéztünk azért a sumér hivatkozásoknak, és mit ne mondjak, igenis zavart, hogy egy _férfi _istennek a nevét aggatták rám.

De még mindig… miért pont _most?_

A Falak is hónapokkal ezelőtt pusztultak el, és ennél nevetségesebb mesét, mint hogy nekem kell visszaállítanom, még sosem hallottam. Még ha képes lettem volna irányítani az időjárást, akkor se ment volna. Dumbledore pont eléggé elmagyarázta, hogy tudjam, nem átlagosnál jóval több mágiám van, csak egy pici plusz, kicsit másmilyen fajta, egy pindurit _máshol._

Azoktól, akik látszólag ennyi mindent tudtak az erőmről, ez hanyagságnak hatott. A rögtönzött mentőakciójuk pedig pláne.

Arról pedig ne is beszéljünk, hogy eleve milyen rossz húzás volt megpróbálkozniuk azzal, hogy Sethből és Harryből ellenséget csináljanak a számomra.

_Valami más lesz _– értett egyet Maggie. – _Nem állíthattuk volna vissza a régi állapotokat._

_Az a mágia ott… annyi varázslattal rendelkező _lény_ összesen nem él a Földön, hogy elegendő legyen újra felölteni._

Hermione közben lecentizte az ablakot, majd újra a tanári asztal felé fordult.

– Általában az ilyen biztonsági bűbájok megakadályozzák, hogy kézzel vagy varázslattal kinyitható legyen az ablak – hadarta. – A bűbájokat és átkokat elnyeli és csak erősíti magát. Viszont… _Locomotor _– motyogta félhangosan. Az asztal megemelkedett, fél méteres magasságba. Aztán Hermione kissé meglengette a pálcáját, minek következtében a bútor lendületet vett, majd a sarkánál fogva beleállt az ablakba. Az üveg csörömpölve adta meg magát neki, mintha nem is spéci bűbáj védte volna. – Az iskolában nem tárolnak seprűt, és mi nem az elsőn vagyunk, hogy túlélhetnénk egy ugrást.

Seth összevonta a szemöldökét, de velünk együtt motyogott el egy _Invitó_t, a kviddicspálya irányába. Én próbáltam általánosságban csak seprűre gondolni, és azt hiszem, mind reménykedtünk abban, hogy a tárolók nincsenek levédve.

– Ez elég nagy hiányosság – motyogta Seth végül.

– Ez egy iskola, mi pedig diákok vagyunk – közölte Hermione. – Logikusan nézve, már rég el kellett volna kapniuk minket.

– Meg is tették.

Megremegett, és ujjai még jobban rászorultak a pálca maradványaira.

A seprűink megérkeztek. Jó pár átok kíséretében, az osztályterem ajtaja pedig ekkor remegett meg.

* * *

Van úgy, hogy profin megtervezel egy menekülést, és kivitelezed. Persze szerzel pár karcolást, lehet, hogy rögtönöznöd is kell, de megúszod, és ez a lényeg.

És van a mi esetünk, amikor sosem úgy történik valami, ahogy szeretnénk, és csak annyit tehetünk, hogy gondolkodás nélkül kivetjük magunkat az ablakon egy darab mágikus boton csücsülve, és imádkozunk, hogy a kinti aurorok nehogy eltaláljanak, mert akkor fájdalmasat koppannánk.

Nagyon.

Nem ismertem fel a seprűk márkáját, de közel se volt olyan szuper, mint Harry Tűzvillámja. De működött, és viszonylag gyors volt, jól lehetett vele manőverezni. Amint a levegőben voltam, egyből elfogott az a furcsán megnyugtató és felemelő érzés, ami szokás szerint bűntudattal párosult. Na ja, én ettől megfosztottam Harryt…

Nem volt időm gondolkodni, automatikusan fedezéket kerestem, de elérhető közelségben az egyetlen nagyobb tereptárgy maga az iskola épülete volt… A menetszél lazán belefújta a szemembe és a számba a hajam, így jóformán vakon repültem jó húsz métert felfelé, egy masszív fel mentén, mire úgy-ahogy képes voltam kiköpködni, és a szemem se könnyezett a szúró érzéstől.

Reménykedtem benne, hogy Seth és Hermione mögöttem ugyanúgy fedezéknek nézi a tetőt, és valóban, amikor egy pillanatra lefékeztem, hogy kiköhögjem a maradék hajszálat, beértek.

Örültem, hogy ennyire nagy és lapos a suli, remekül takarásban voltunk a tető közepén lebegve, sőt…

– Itt van tetőkert – állapítottam meg döbbenten. Majdnem egy évig jártam ide, legalábbis jóval tovább, mint a Roxfortba, és csak most látom… Ez annak a hátránya, hogy a kolesz külön van, és éjszaka nem lehet csak úgy az épületben kóricálni.

Gyorsan elzártam a gondolatot, mielőtt leállok ezen percekig töprengeni. Most koncentrálnom kell…

Éles vijjogással Bibe csapott le a seprűm nyelére, mire kis híján lebillentem a seprűről. Lasty már jóval finomabban érkezett a vállamra, ettől függetlenül ő meg fejen csapott a szárnyával közben – ami valószínűleg teljesen szándékos volt a részéről.

– Most nem játszunk, csajok – közöltem velük. – Épp üldöznek minket. Körözött személyek lettünk. Mi lenne, ha a városon kívül találkoznánk? Úgyis mind a ketten olyan levakarhatatlanok vagytok…

Lasty jó erősen belecsípett a fülembe. Nagyon toleráns volt.

_Mr. R szerint a városon kívül kéne újra találkoznunk – _jött Harry üzenete. – _És Ria, te és én még nem vagyunk nagykorúak, úgyhogy…_

_Ne használjak mágiát, mert bemérhetnek, értem._

_Nem is hoppanálhatsz egyedül. És… _– Harry egy pillanatra elhallgatott, ahogy másra figyelt –… _inkább egyikőtök se varázsoljon. Mr. R most mondta, hogy a kiskorúak közvetlen környezetét vizsgálják, nem magát a mágikus személyt. Hermione és Seth alapján ugyanúgy bemérhetnek minket._

_A hoppanálás?_

_Te is tudod, hogy az más._

Ja, a mágia emberi logikával felfoghatatlan oldala, hogy ezt a típust miért veszik észre más alapján is, a másikat miért _nem._

Nem mintha panaszkodnék…

Megismételtem hangosan Hermionének az üzenetet, és ahogy beszéltem, egyre inkább kezdett leülepedni az az érzés, hogy az életemnek metaforikusan vége. Köröznek.

A kurva életbe, bűnöző lettem egy kibaszott sorozatgyilkos miatt.

És ja, nagyon nem tetszett az érzés. Mintha csak egy regényben vagy filmben szerepeltünk volna, csak ott a jók győznek, és nem menekülnek, vagy Robin Hood- esetleg Jason Bourne-szerű izé lesz belőlük, vagy kapnak egy küldetést, megmentik a világot, a szerelmi életüket és a _normálisat _is, meg hasonlók. Mi pedig… menekülni fogunk, és soha nem lesz ugyanaz, abból az egyszerű okból kifolyólag, hogy a bolygó népességének egy százada helyett a komplett világot a nyakunkba uszíthatják.

És amúgy is… _bűnözők lettünk._

Nagy levegőt vettem, és próbáltam nem gondolni Jase-re és anyára. Ezek után vajon mi lesz… velünk? Nagyon nem láttam kiutat a helyzetből.

Bibe és Lasty elrugaszkodott – utóbbi ezúttal célirányosan orron vágott felszállás közben –, és elindultak az ellenkező irányba, mint amerre mi indultunk el.

Vagyis a városközpont felé.

Csak épp először függőlegesen felfelé, csak hogy stílusosak legyünk, és jó gyorsan, mielőtt az aurorok szerzenek seprűt.

Pár kósza átok utánunk repült, de ilyen távolságból már nem tudtak leszedni minket.

– Akkor csak egy szimpatikus felhőkarcolót kell találnunk… – daloltam cseppet se vidáman. – Nem lesz nehéz, legalább száz van alattunk. És közben ha elég ügyesek vagyunk, a fél világ ránk fog figyelni.

– Nem mondtam, hogy tökéletes a terv – válaszolta Hermione félig kiabálva. – De valahogy olyan helyről kell hoppanálnunk, amit nem fedeznek fel elsőre, és lesz ideje elévülnie a lenyomatnak.

Mágikus lenyomatok, fúj. Az utolsó, amire vágytam, az egy aurorosztag volt, két hoppanálásra mögöttem.

– Nem biztos, hogy mágia nélkül bejutunk az épületbe, hogy felszívódjunk egy takarítószeres szekrényben – hívta fel rá a lány figyelmét Seth. – Szálljunk le a tömegben. Emberek között. Azután eltűnünk, és majd hoppanálunk sikátorból, vagy vécéből, vagy _bárhonnan._

Még jobb terv.

– Földön akarsz menekülni? Hátrányban leszünk!

– Lehet, addigra lerázzuk őket, és különben is, _zsugorító bűbájról hallottál már?_

– Be akarod spájzolni a seprűket? – kiabáltam. – Hogyan, ha egyszer nem varázsolhatsz?

Seth arcán látszott, hogy ezt sajnos öt perc alatt elfelejtette.

– Akkor hagyjuk a seprűket, de túl feltűnő…

– Magasabbra menjünk – jelentettem ki, és meg sem várva a válaszukat felfelé indultam, miközben reménykedtem, hogy nem keresztezünk majd valami éppen repülőtérről irányuló légifolyosót, mert az picit kellemetlen lett volna.

Tényleg nem repülhettünk sokáig, de ilyen magasságban legalább biztonságban voltunk.

– A felhőkarcoló akkor is jó ötlet – tartott ki Hermione.

– Utca, tömeg – ismételte Seth.

_Basszus, hoppanáljatok innen! – _fakadt ki Maggie.

Hermione összerezzent, amiből sikerült levonnom azt a következtetést, hogy a pálcaszellemem ezúttal nem volt szolid, nekem viszont az első szaván akadt fenn a szemem. Mióta beszél így Maggie?

_Lisselnek sürgősen segítségre van szüksége, nem érünk rá finomkodni! – _folytatta dühösen.

– Oké – értett egyet Seth, és közénk repülve megragadta a karom.

Hermione azonban elsápadt. – Innen? Ilyen magasságban? Mégis hogyan…

Seth azonban úgy döntött, Lissel állapota elég ihletet és ösztönzést ad neki, így Hermione vállát is megfogta. Egy félelmetes másodpercig azt hittem, lebillen a seprűről, azután már éreztem is az ismerős érzést, és a következő pillanatban belecsobbantam egy ismerős tóba.

Ott voltunk, ahol decemberben. Egy világvégi hegység erdejében, annál a tónál, ahová akkor érkeztünk.

Már csak Harryékre kellett várnunk.

Kissé ironikus, hogy tulajdonképpen itt kezdődött el az új életem.


	34. Vihar után

**33\. fejezet: Vihar előtt**

A parketta fényesen csillogott, de ez volt a minimum, miután jó pár órán keresztül csiszoltam és sikáltam kézzel, hogy tökéletes legyen. Újra ellenőriztem a rúnatömböket, majd az őket összekötő részeket is, a kellékeket, és próbáltam nem gondolni arra, mennyire kezd ez egy ezoterikus műsor és valami varázstalan… nem, _mugli_ hókuszpókusz bizarr keverékére hasonlítani.

Nos, azt az aprócska dolgot leszámítva, hogy külső szemmel nézve leginkább több rúnákból álló pacára hasonlított az egész, de ettől függetlenül persze borzasztóan logikus volt annak, aki érzékelte a mágiát. Nem a lehető legegyszerűbb, de elég logikus, hogy ne omoljon össze.

Ettől függetlenül Hermione azért még továbbra is kételkedve bámulta a padlót.

– Ennek biztos így kell kinéznie? – kérdezte végül.

Bólintottam. Fél évvel ezelőtt én is csak pislogtam volna, hogy mi micsoda, de most… valami csodálatosan ésszerűnek tűnt az elrendezés.

A keltát választottam. Ez tűnt a legideálisabbnak a célhoz, és Regulus jóváhagyta a döntésemet.

Még mindig elfogott a bűntudat, ha arra gondoltam, hogy öt nappal ezelőtt gyakorlatilag leromboltuk a nagy nehezen felépített kamu-életét. Harryék ugyan iszonyú sokat hoppanáltak előtte, és azt hitték, sikerült is lerázniuk az aurorokat, de a tanárom házát vagy megfigyelés alatt tartották, vagy tíz ugrás se volt elegendő a lenyomat eltüntetésére, mert ugyanúgy elértek oda.

Szerencsére az utolsó pillanatban zsupszkulccsal sikerült kijutniuk az épületből. Vészhelyzeti zsupszkulcs, ami illegális volt, és szerencsére követhetetlen, nem úgy, mint a hoppanálás.

Nem mintha nagyon növelte volna a bűnlajstromunkat. Tegnap a tévében be is mondták, konkrétan mivel vádolnak minket, úgyhogy hírhedtek lettünk. A többrendbeli gyilkosság csak egy apróság volt a listán. Meg hivatalos személyek elleni erőszak, vagy micsoda.

Meg hasonlók, és bár az emberek nagy része nem igazán akarta elhinni, hogy Harry Potter bűnöző, pár újságírónak, szakértő személynek meg egy kis igazságnak a keveréke csodákat volt képes tenni a közvéleménnyel: egy leendő Sötét Nagyurat mégannyira se szerettek volna.

Azok is bőven elegendőek voltak a világ számára, akik a Betegség hatására előbújtak az üregeikből. Volt egy Kínában, aki egyre nagyobb hatalomra tett szert, bár hetek óta ügyködött, csak az elmúlt napokban kezdték rebesgetni, hogy messzebbre is elér a keze, mint azt bárki hitte volna. Oroszországban a Fehér Úrnő uralkodott, aki a nevét állítólag onnan kapta, hogy az árulókat és az ellenségeit szerette sötét mágia helyett világos és semleges varázslatokkal kínozni.

Egy komplett szervezet létezett Németországban, Grindelwald nyomában járva, ha már úgyis pusztult a nép.

Mert pusztult bizony. A tévében a nap huszonnégy órájában vörös grafikon mutatta a sarokban, azon a héten éppen mennyien haltak meg. Tényleg nagyon hasonlított a sugárfertőzésre.

De erre még visszatérek később.

Szóval nem is az volt a mi gondunk, hogy hirtelen több gonosz varázsló és boszorkány is kidugta a fejét a homokvárából, hanem hogy mindezt főleg azért tették, mert _mi _bűnözőkké avanzsálódtunk.

Pontosabban Harry. Róla mindenki azt várta, hogy mintagyerek és -varázsló legyen belőle, nem azt, hogy a törvény elől meneküljön. Ha felnőttek lettünk volna, akkor talán kevésbé lett volna ez az egész műsor ekkora hatással, de a többség szemében mi még csak gyerekek voltunk.

Pszichopata gyerekek. Kissé túlképezve.

Tökéletes sötét mágus palánták.

Morbid módon még vicces is volt az egész, engem legalábbis nagyon szórakoztatott.

Visszafordultam a rúnák felé. A padló tölgyfából készült, mintha kifejezetten ennek a rituálénak az alapjául szánták volna. A tárolószekrényből még kapartam elő borostyánt és berkenyét, amiket beáztattam egy viszonylag jó illatú bájitalkivonatba. A kezem kissé remegett, amikor elhelyeztem Lissel aktuális lakhelyét – most épp a kínzókamráját – a megfelelő helyen. Szertartást végeztem már, de rituálét? A kettő közti különbség főleg az adok-kapok arányában rejlett, itt áldozatot is fel kellett ajánlani a cél érdekében – hogy kinek, azt nem tudtam, Regulus csak a vállát vonogatta, amikor egyszer megkérdeztem. Szerinte ez csak olyan erőkiegyenlítés volt valami láthatatlan mérlegen, amit az ősi szertartásmesterek az istenek munkájának véltek.

Ráhagytam, legyen úgy, ahogy mondja, és elraktároztam a dolgot későbbi kutatás céljából. Nem feltétlenül a saját munkámhoz, inkább olyan „felvetem az ötletet Mionénak" típusúhoz. Majd valamikor. Most éppen nem feltétlenül állt a rendelkezésünkre megfelelő erőforrás.

Jelen pillanatban azonban más dolgom volt.

Végezhette volna mondjuk Regulus is, aki nálam jóval több tapasztalattal rendelkezett, de úgy állt a dolog, hogy én álltam kapcsolatban Sethtel és Lissellel, nem ő. Így nekem sokkal nagyobb volt az esélyem, hogy sikerrel járok. Bevallom, ezt a magyarázatát nem értettem tisztán, de nem igazán volt kedvem feleselni. Ha szerinte képes vagyok megcsinálni, akkor… nos, én csak bólogattam, és nekikezdtünk a tervezésnek. Minél előbb, annál jobb.

És most itt voltam, Lissellel, és Hermione a sarokból szemlélte a művet, miután segített elrendezni mindent.

– Akkor én megyek is – indult el végül a szoba ajtaja felé, vetve még egy bizalmatlan pillantást az utolsó kellékre.

A tőrre.

Bólintottam, de nem mertem felnézni. Éreztem, ahogy Seth elindul felénk. Utoljára még egyszer átfutottam az egészet, elismételtem azt a három lépést, amit már két nappal ezelőtt is betéve tudtam, újra átnéztem, minden rendben van-e, majd én is az apró késsel kezdtem el szemezni. Az agyam automatikusan szállította a pengéjén és markolatán lévő jelek jelentését és célját. Gyógyító bűbájok a sebre, az élességét szabályozó rész, a mágikus áramlást, amiről gőzöm sem volt, mire lehetne használni.

Seth belépett a szobába, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Olyan ideges volt, akárcsak én, mert annak ellenére, hogy Maggie és Soul rájöttek, hogyan tudnák picit enyhíteni Lissel fájdalmát, attól a pálcaszellem még mindig szenvedett.

Seth, ha lehetséges, ezalatt az idő alatt még borzalmasabban festett, az arca beesett, a szeme alatt a karikák egyre sötétebbek lettek, és hiába kellett volna így valami édes pandamacit idéznie, még mindig csak egy kupac szarra emlékeztetett.

Reméltem, hogy jobban lesz ezek után, hacsak egy picit is. Már ennyi bőven elég lett volna.

A fejem újra fájni kezdett – mondjuk most már kivételesen nem volt kit hibáztatni emiatt, bármennyire is jó lett volna panaszkodni Maggie-nek rémálmokról és idegesítő hierarchiáról.

Meg a pár bájitaléra. De koncentrálni tökéletesen tudtam, ezt legalább biztosították.

Nincs is ennél furább élmény. És egészségtelenebb. Ezután rengeteget kell aludnom majd…

– Oda állj – mutattam az egyik rúnakörre.

– Arra a csomóra?

– Az egy kör. Állj oda.

– Az egy csomó, akárhogy nézem – sóhajtott fáradtan, de azért követte az utasításomat, és rálépett a tömbre.

Nagyot sóhajtottam, és még egyszer átfutottam a listát. Minden stimmelt.

Akkor akár kezdhetjük is.

Három lépés.

Letérdeltem a saját helyemre, óvatosan, hogy még véletlenül se érintkezzek egy rúnával se.

Első lépés.

A tenyeremet az egyetlen vésett részre fektettem, ami még tökéletesen mágiamentes volt – de persze nem sokáig. Amint a varázslat aktiválódott, Seth és Lissel tömbjei végre kapcsolatba léptek egymással. Megborzongtam.

Második lépés.

Felemeltem a tőrt. Csak egy kicsi kell belőle, csak egy icipici, de attól még nem tudtam elnyomni az ösztönös félelmet, pedig csak az ujjamat kellett megvágnom hozzá. Nyeltem egy nagyot, miközben az élére szorítottam a bal kezem hüvelykujját. A kezem picit megremegett, és a penge mélyebbre vágott, mint eredetileg terveztem. A vér apró patakban indult meg a csuklóm felé, egy része szétkenődött a fémen. Összeszorítottam a fogam, és végighúztam rajta az ujjamat, hogy a tőrt a markolattól a hegyéig sikerüljön befednem, mielőtt a forrasztó-bűbáj eltűnteti a sebet. A hideg mintha égette volna a sebemet.

Harmadik lépés.

Beleszúrtam a megfelelő rúnába a kést.

A reakció azonnali volt. A vér pillanatokon belül lefolyt a padlóra, és ott szétterjedt, új rúnákat alkotva. Csak egy pillanatra láttam őket, mielőtt végleg eltűntek a padlóban.

Lissel felsikoltott.

Nem, igazából ez nem pontos. A _pálca _sikoltott, olyan borzasztó hangon, amilyet még sosem hallottam, se valóságban, se emlékekben, se… sehol. Filmben sem.

Aztán felrobbant.

Na, _ennek _nem kellett volna történnie. Csak bénultan meredtem a helyre, miközben Seth elszáguldott mellettem. Hosszú másodpercek kellettek hozzá, amíg rájöttem, hogy Lissel igazából _nem tűnt el._

Még mindig ott volt.

Aztán megláttam azt a pici, pislákoló fényt.

Seth villámgyorsan váltott át rémültből megkönnyebbültbe, de a nevetése ettől függetlenül ugyanolyan tébolyultnak tűnt, mint Lissel kuncogása. Idegesen beletöröltem a begyógyult ujjamról a maradék vért a felsőmbe – nem a legokosabb dolog, tudom, de idegesített a csöpögés. A gyógyítórúnák valamiért nem hatottak azonnal, azután hajlandó voltam felfogni, mi történt éppen.

Sethnek továbbra sem volt pálcája, sőt, a régi úgy tropára ment, hogy már azt se lehetett megállapítani róla, milyen formája lehetett anno, de Lissel jól volt. Tébolyultan, hüppögve, kuncogva, de jól, épp csak pálcán kívül, egyáltalán nem emberi külsővel, alig húsz centisen.

Nem igazán tudtam eldönteni, pontosan _micsoda is. _Volt valami hüllőszerű benne, ugyanakkor egy macskára is emlékeztetett. Nem értettem, ez hogy lehetséges. A rituálénak meg kellett volna gyógyítania, nem _kiszednie a pálcából…_

_A lényeg, hogy működött _– jelentette ki Maggie megkönnyebbülten.

Csak bólogatni tudtam, és inkább elfordultam Sethéktől, had legyen meg a saját kis pillanatuk.

A kezem még mindig remegett, ahogy a padlóra pislogtam. El kell majd tüntetni a rúnákat, meg a többi cuccot, és a maradék vért is… Mennyi takarítás, _két percért…_

A tálak üresek voltak. Nem maradt már semmilyen berkenye vagy magyal, bájitalkivonat vagy vér, ami utólag csöpögött a padlóra.

Semmi sem maradt, nyomtalanul felszívódtak, mintha soha nem is léteztek volna. És a legijesztőbb az volt az egészben, hogy nem tudtam volna megmondani, _mikor történt._

* * *

Nos, ugyebár nem futhattunk vissza a Főnix Rendjéhez. Egyrészt lehettek ott kémek (ha Pettigrew-nak sikerült, más is beépülhetett teljesen észrevétlenül), másrészt pedig így legalább szabadon mozoghattunk, ahelyett, hogy bezártak volna minket egy poros házba, amíg „fel nem növünk".

Tehát amíg vége lesz a háborúnak.

Mivel ehhez senkinek se volt kedve, így kiscsoportos szinten bujkáltunk, de közel se olyan látványosan, mintha Dumbledore szervezete felügyelt volna minket.

És akkor mégis hogyan tudtunk volna cselekedni? Különben is, ez a ház legalább olyan biztonságon volt, mint a Grimmauld téri főhadiszállásuk. Sőt, talán biztonságosabb, mert a már rég megkérdőjelezhető Fidelius-bűbájra épülő védelmi rendszere helyett egy jóval stabilabb rúna-alapú óvta. Regulus még régebben vásárolta – szertartásmesterként egész szép kis fizetése volt, főleg az elmúlt hónapokban szedett össze sok pénzt (főleg annak hála, hogy a rúnákat helyettesítő varázslatok manapság már teljesen használhatatlanná váltak).

Visszatérve a helyzetre… egyelőre nem tudtunk semmit se tenni. A Dumbledore által küldött emlékek makacsul lezárva tartották magukat, a világ pedig egyik napról a másikra változott, és hol újabb boszorkányégetésről adtak hírt – a különböző szervezetek rögtön kivonultak az utcára tiltakozni ez ellen, vagy épp hevesen támogatták –, hol őrült varázslóról, aki ámokfutásba kezdett. Hol mi álltunk jobban, hol a varázstalanok, de ez se volt állandó, és nem emlékeztem arra, mikor lett a világos, napos, Dumbledore-os oldal helyett a komplett varázsvilág _mi._

Adam nyilvánosságra hozta a russeleket. Mellékesen megemlítették a _segédjét _is, a többi információt a minisztérium és a hadsereg nem hozta nyilvánosságra.

Azt hiszem, abban a pillanatban meg tudtam volna fojtani, annak ellenére, hogy ezelőtt meg azt mondtam, azt csinál vele, amit akar. Főleg, mert a végleges receptről volt szó, a tökéletesítettről, nem az azelőttiről. Az a seggfej képes volt eladni nekik a legjobb verziót. Az egyetlen vigaszom az volt, hogy legalább az állatvédők és az egyház nem örült neki, és ezt remélhetőleg a saját bőrén tapasztalhatta.

– Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen tetű lesz belőle – motyogta Maya a számítógép képernyőjére meredve.

Regulus, aranyvérűhöz képest igenis dúskált a technológiában, még ha a net lassú is volt, a gép pedig legalább tíz éves. Mondtam már, hogy a tanárom nagyon menő?

Maya mondanivalóját viszont inkább nem kommentáltam, de nem is kellett. A lány enélkül is folytatta:

– Persze, szórakoztató volt régen, meg minden, de… ez akkor is sok. Semmit sem fogott fel a helyzetből, igaz? – A hangja keserű volt, de a viselkedése inkább tűnt zavartnak, mint dühösnek.

Emlékeztem rá, Adam mennyire ideges volt, ha Maya a közelében tartózkodott. Sosem tudtam meg, miért, bár volt egy-két tippem. Elsőnek például, hogy óvodában ők sem jöttek ki, ahogy Seth és Maya sem.

A második: szerelmes volt Mayába, bár ez nekem túl elszálltnak tűnt. Azt, hogy Maya kicsiként terrorizálta, már jóval valószínűbbnek tartottam.

– Legalább öt évig bele voltam zúgva – motyogta zavartan a képet bámulta.

Ja, a szerelem olyan…

– Mi van? – néztem rá döbbenten.

– Első évben egy osztályba kerültünk. És hát… ó, tudod, hogy működik ez, nem? Kicsi voltam, és Adam meg olyan… olyan… _tudod…_

Nem láttam még Mayát soha ennyire bizonytalannak, de nem akartam neki hazudni.

– Nem tudom – jelentettem ki őszintén.

– Ugyan már, biztos tetszett valamilyen srác kis taknyos tiniként.

– Nem, soha. Az Miley reszortja volt. – Nem tettem hozzá, hogy igazából gőzöm sincs, miről beszél. Hogy lehetne egy tizenegy… vagy tizenkettő, -három, -négy éves _szerelmes? _Nem túl komplex dolog az ilyen fiatalon?

Maya beletörődve sóhajtott. – Hát… végül is, rólad van szó…

– Hé, ez meg mit akar jelenteni?

A lány csak vigyorgott, látszott rajta, hogy baromira élvezi. Mint minden egyes alkalommal, amikor véletlenszerűen dobott fel olyan infókat, amikkel nem tudtam mit kezdeni. Például Sethet.

Néha tényleg nem értettem őt.

De azt nem mondtam ki hangosan, hogy talán – és még mindig ne hittem el, hogy egyáltalán eszembe jutott ez a lehetőség –, de csak talán, Adam se a gyerekkori trauma miatt volt teljesen buggyant…

Persze a russel azért titkos maradt. Meg tiltott. De ez persze nem akadályozott meg abban, hogy Lissel meggyógyítása után legalább napi öt órát szánjak ennek a munkának. Túl nagy előnyt jelentettek ahhoz, hogy csak úgy eldobhassam, bár őszintén szólva nem voltam biztos benne, mikor tudnám használni őket.

De legyenek csak kéznél, volt az elv.

Az egyetlen dolog, amiben kicsi és egyelőre névtelen csapatunk előrelépést mutatott, az az információs hálózat kiépítése volt.

Nem, sajnálatos módon a madaraim nem kezdtek el használható dolgokat szállítani. A világ bazinagy, ők baromi sokan vannak, én pedig képzetlen voltam még, és bár gyakran lógtak a nyakamon, attól még a csiripet továbbra se beszéltem perfektül. Bár haladtam.

Természetesen Lasty volt az első, aki megcáfolt ebben.

Bibe a második. Hedvigről meg nem is szeretnék említést tenni, már akkor lehuhogott, amikor még ki se nyitottam a számat.

De visszatérve az információkra… Harry _véletlenül _összefutott Blaise-zel. Mert ugyebár ha nem a Rend felügyel minket, előbb-utóbb az ember megunja az otthon ücsörgést, és kimerészkedik – természetesen megfelelően álcázva. Éljen a módosított százfűlé-főzet és társai. Az lényegtelen, hogy ezt az egészet decemberben kellett volna kivitelezni, a téli szünet nekem alapjáraton egy nagyon homályos foltnak tűnt, és úgy állt a helyzet, hogy Harryék se intézkedtek az ügyben.

Akkor. Nem mintha most Blaise-nek több információja lett volna, amit számára is előnyös átadni. A nem teszünk semmit dolog pedig kezdett kissé ijesztővé válni egy idő után, főleg, ha például én állítólag a kínai sötét nagyurat szolgáltam. Fúj.

De még mindig jobb, mint Harry, aki feltételezhetően Grindelwald szöktetését tervezi, és teljesen kattant.

A ház teteje viszont az utóbbi időben tökéletes pihenőhelynek bizonyult – csak épp nem volt a legbiztonságosabb, és erre akkor jöttem rá, amikor leszánkáztam róla, miután a Szélrózsa megsértődött.

Mert egy Kocka is tud ám ilyet.

Nem is tudom, mi motivált, hogy előkaparjam a zsebemből, talán az, hogy fél év elteltével felmerült bennem, hogy esetleg nem stimmel vele valami, vagy csak egy megérzés, esetleg sikerült egy kezdetleges kapcsolatot létesítenie saját maga és az elmém között – ha már nekem kellett cipelnem, legalább legyen valami, bár ijesztő volt belegondolni, hogy az a kis mütyür saját tudattal bírjon…

Ja, ekkor tört ki, talán nem csípte, hogy háromszor három centis nagyságát lemütyüröztem, és kábé olyan mágiahullámot produkált, ami kiszorította a levegőt a tüdőmből, ahogy hátrabucskáztam, a Kocka pedig kipördült az ujjaim közül, el a fenébe – nem volt időm azon aggódni, hová, ugyanis épp akkor fordultam át az ereszcsatorna felett, amikor eltűnt a szemem elől.

– **Ó, a kurva életbe…**

_Bamm_.

Négykézláb értem földet, egyenesen egy rakás fán – télre tüzelőnek, de miért nem lehetett volna ősszel összegyűjteni? –, ami természetesen nem egy stabil kupac volt. A rönkök megindultak alattam, és hiába a csodával határos stabil érkezés a ház tetejéről, ezt már nem tudta a szerencsém ellensúlyozni. Mire megálltam, úgy éreztem, egy ép folt se maradt a testemen.

_Áááááááá _– sikítottam frusztráltan, a frászt hozva Harryre és Sethre. – _Hogy a jó édes Merlinke ba…_

_Ria, jól vagy? – _érdeklődött Soul, tudatosan félbeszakítva a mondatomat. Pedig a jó rész csak most jött volna.

– Ria? – nézett ki az ablakon Maya. – Te meg mégis mit művelsz?

– Mondtam, hogy ne a tetőn napfürdőzz – hallatszott Hermione hangja tompán a háta mögül.

Beintettem nekik, mert még levegőt nem igazán kaptam az előbb elszenvedett adrenalin lökettől. Maya csak vigyorgott rajtam, és további műsor reményében a párkányra könyökölve szemlélte a feltápászkodási kísérleteimet, minden együttérzést vagy segítségnyújtást mellőzve.

– Szép esés volt – dicsért még meg azért.

– Be… bekaphatod – lihegtem, ahogy kihúztam a lábam egy rakás hasáb alól. Francba, tuti ment bele szálka, ráadásul néhány horzsolás elég csúnyán nézett ki. Ó, ebből még lila folt is lesz, hacsak nem kerítek valahonnan némi gyógykrémet – vagy esetleg kutyulok egyet magamnak.

– _Reparo _– motyogtam a felsőmre mutatva. Legalább az ne így nézzen ki, mikor beslattyogok Seth-hez egy kezelésért… – Aúúú – nyüszítettem, amikor ránehezedtem a másik lábamra.

– Kiment, meghúzódott, zúzódott vagy törött? – érdeklődött Maya továbbra is érzéketenül.

– Miért vagy most ilyen?

– Mert megérdemelted.

– Egyetértek! – társult be Hermione ismét egy pillanatra.

– A Szélrózsa lökött le, nem én akartam szabadesni! – háborodtam fel azonnal.

– Valóban? – húzta fel csodálkozva a szemöldökét Maya. – És a Szélrózsa is vitt fel téged oda?

Ezt a kommentet inkább figyelmen kívül hagytam, és sántikálva megindultam a tornác felé.

_Seth… Elkélne itt némi gyógyítás – _motyogtam közben, igyekezve nem minden lépésnél felszisszenni. A francba a Szélrózsával, hogy ilyen rohadt szeszélyes… És ha kitöröm a nyakam, mert rosszul esek két emelt magasságból? Nos, csak egy, ha a farakást is beleszámítjuk… De akkor is!

Amikor beléptem az ajtón, meg se lepődtem azon, hogy a kis szekrénykén már ott „vár" rám. Inkább csak felkaptam, és belegyömöszöltem a felsőm zsebébe. Az élei alig bántották a meggyötört tenyerem, szinte belesimultak a gömb formá…

Megtorpantam. Kizárt.

Nagyon óvatosan, szinte félve emeltem ki újra a Kockát, de nem tévedtem. Olyan sokszögűvé változott, mintha csak gömb akarna lenni, és valamiért ismerős volt ez a forma, de az agyam egyszerűen csak egy homályos foltot volt képes rendelkezésre bocsátani egy sötét barlangról. Egy nagyon ismerős barlangról…

– Srácok – kiabáltam. – Baj van megint! Nem, _nem estem le a lépcsőről, Maya!_

* * *

Mogorván bökdöstem a Kockát, Ami Megint Nem Volt Kocka, de minduntalan elgurult a pálcám hegye elől. Lissel is megpróbálta levadászni, újdonsült testével kábé mindenre rávetette magát, akár egy macska, de ő sem járt több sikerrel.

– Talán meg kéne várni, amíg Mr. R visszatér – javasolta Hermione óvatosan, gyanakodva szemlélve a változásokat.

– Rendben – egyeztem bele azonnal, majd felszisszentem, ahogy Seth fertőtlenítette a sebeket a lábamon.

– Maradj már nyugton – sziszegte, és majdnem teljes súlyával lefogta a lábam, amivel csak azt érte el, hogy kezdett teljesen lezsibbadni.

– Nem akarom elhúzni, csak meglepődtem – válaszoltam mogorván.

_Persze… _– motyogta Maggie. – _Én is ezt mondanám…_

_Neked nincs is tested!_

_Hála Merlinnek _– vigyorgott boldogan. – _Elég azt látni, mennyi baleset ér, jó nekem ez az állapot is._

_És én még azt hittem, hogy kicsit azért irigykedsz Lisselre…_

_Francokat, őt is mennyi baleset érte már._

– Miért változtatta meg az alakját? – tette fel a költői kérdést Maya.

– Miért változtatta _vissza?_ – javítottam én ki rögtön.

– Vissza? – Öten meredtek rám, és nem örültem neki.

– Volt már ilyen – ismertem el. – Decemberben. Érhető módon nem igazán tűnt fel, amikor újra szögletes lett, mással voltam elfoglalva – fejeztem be mogorván.

Ja, enyhén szólva.

A Szélrózsa tett még egy kört az asztalkán, és mintha csak minket akarna idegesíteni. Megpróbáltam lecsapni, de épp csak súroltam.

Talán emiatt fénylett fel. Az egész hordozós dolog már akkor az agyamra ment, amikor még csak kísérteni járt vissza minden egyes elhajítás után. De hogy akkor miért nem sértődött meg rám, most pedig _miért_, azt nem tudtam volna megmondani, ami igenis zavaró volt. Blah! Ilyen szeszélyes varázstárgyról még csak hallani se hallottam, nemhogy találkoztam volna… Ez meg egyenesen rám akaszkodott.

Nem kicsit volt gyanús, de nem lehetett ellene mit tenni. Most pedig _világítani kezdett._

Érthető módon kicsit kiakadtam. Ahogy szétnéztem, tudatosult bennem, hogy nem csak én.

A Szélrózsa villámgyorsan tett egy kört az asztalon, fénylő vonalat húzva maga után. Azután még egyet, majd újra, újra és újra, a végén pedig már nem is gömbszerű volt, hanem háromszöges… akármi. Piramis? Igen. Négyszögletű volt az alja.

Megállt, kinyílt, és talán először értettem meg, miért Szélrózsa a neve. Kiterülve teljesen úgy festett, mint a fantasy-regények térképeinek sarkában lévő iránytűk. Mint valami steampunk szerkentyű, aminek a funkciója majdhogynem megfejthetetlen.

Ron tért magához legelőször:

– Ez nagyon menő.

Hermione vetett rá egy lesújtó pillantást, de a fiú csak a vállát vonogatta, mintha annyit akarna hozzáfűzni, hogy „Miért, szerinted nem?". A lány ezek után kénytelen volt visszafordulni a Szélrózsa felé.

– Tényleg az – értett egyet Maya is. – De mire jó?

Az izzó kör és a minták semmilyen támpontot nem adtak, hogy mégis merre van kelet vagy nyugat. Reméltem, nem marad meg a nyoma, mert kizárt, hogy akkor a házban maradt volna.

– Iránytű akar talán lenni – tippelt Hermione, de inkább kérdésnek hatott a kijelentése. Ugyanolyan tanácstalan képet vágott, mint mi, ami azért ritkán fordult elő.

_Ez térkép _– tippelt teljes meggyőződéssel Maggie. – _Varázstérkép._

_Ne szórakozz, ez mióta néz ki térképnek? _– torkolta le Soul.

_Maggie-nek igaza van, ez egy térkép _– foglalt álláspontot Lissel is, és már éreztem, hogy ezek hárman egymás torkának ugranak öt másodpercen belül – Lissel esetében szó szerint is – ha nem teszünk valamit, így gyorsan én is kijelentettem az első marhaságot, ami az eszembe jutott:

– Ez egy mágikus piramis.

_Komoly? – _meredt rám Seth. – _Mágikus piramis?_

_Most miért?_

_Ja, Riának teljesen igaza van, ez egy mágikus piramis – _értett egyet Harry, majd hangosan is szót adott a véleményének:

– Hermionét támogatom!

– Áruló! – vádoltam meg. – Galád!

– Szerintem térkép – jelentette ki Seth.

– Egyetértek – szavazott Ron.

– Hermionének mindig igaza van – darálta Maya.

Egyedül maradtam a mágikus piramisommal.

– **Legyen varázstérkép** – motyogtam beletörődve.

Maggie és Lissel hangos ujjongással jutalmazta a szemléletváltást.

_**Megmondtunk **_– jelentették ki egyszerre, mintha csak az én véleményem tényleges térképpé varázsolhatná azt a krikszkrakszot, ami az asztal lapját díszítette.

Sajnos így is történt. A vonalak átrendezték magukat, és ezúttal egy darab se akadt benne, ami normális alakzatra hasonlított volna.

De ettől még nem lett térkép, mert egy darab kontinenst sem tudtam felismerni benne.

– Hangfelismerős – motyogta Maya. – Ez már nem szimplán _menő…_ Ria, nem tudom, hogy csináltad, de nem mondod neki azt, hogy legyen már e-book? Van egyáltalán ilyen szó a ti nyelveteken?

– Nincs – lombozta le azonnal Seth élvezettel.

– Nem téged kérdeztelek, Marlow. Mióta képzeled magad lánynak? Esetleg ennyire megártott neked a mágiahullám? – Látszott rajta, hogy értékelné, ha így lenne és Seth is képes lenne elkapni a Betegséget. Kicsit kezdett eldurvulni a viszonyuk. Vagy csak nekem nem tűnt fel eddig, hogy mindig ilyen volt.

Ja, nem, Seth és Maya ősellenségek voltak, fél éve kábé már _elemi szinten is. _Bár ez megmagyarázná, miért nem csípték egymást évek óta.

– Ezt pont tőled nem akarom hallani, Tyler. Ha bárki veszélyeztetett, az te vagy.

– Ó, mert…

– _Befognátok? _– förmedt rájuk Hermione. – Épp gondolkodni próbálok.

– Én is – jelentkeztem.

– Jól jönne egy kis csend – értett egyet Ron is vigyorogva.

– Ez egy térkép – jelentette ki végül Hermione.

– Remek – biccentett Harry. – És minek a térképe?

Tény, hogy nem sok mindent lehetett felismerni a világító vonalakból, de abban a kevésben mondjuk pont nem volt benne egy ismert kontinens körvonala se.

– Talán annak, ahova decemberben eljutottatok. A többi ilyen helynek – válaszolta a lány. – Ha rajta volt a vers, akkor ez arra jelentene némi magyarázatot…

– És hogy kell használni? – kérdezte kíváncsian Maya.

– Azt… nem tudom – ismerte be Mione.

Előre nyúltam, és megpróbáltam behajtogatni a Kockát, Ami Most Már Piramis Volt. Miniben. Elég volt megpöccintenem, hogy szikrázva újra kigömbölyödjön és egy nagy kört leírva feltekerje a világító fonalait.

Pár másodperc alatt.

– Én ezt nem akarom megérteni – jelentettem ki végül mogorván, miután senki sem szólalt meg, megadva Hermionének az áhított csendet – csöppet elkésve.

A Szélrózsa újra Kocka volt.

Mintha csak rajtam röhögött volna. Ha lett volna fejecskéje, már rég ütemesen vertem volna az asztalba. Vagy azt, vagy a sajátomat, utóbbira viszont jobban kellett vigyáznom.

Óvatosan felemeltem, azután egy kivételesen pontos mozdulattal kihajítottam a nyitott ablakon. Még csak mellé sem ment, leverni se vert le semmit.

– Egy nap arra ébredsz, hogy nem jött vissza – bámult ki az ablakon Harry.

– Az a nap nem ma lesz – motyogta Ron az asztalra bökve.

Kocka ugyanott maradt, mintha nem az előbb küldtem volna el a…

Nyílt a bejárati ajtó, kisvártatva pedig Regulus lépett be a nappaliba. A csoportosulás láttán érdeklődve vonta fel a szemöldökét.

– Akarom én ezt tudni?

– Nyilván nem, ha rákérdeztél – motyogtam félhangosan, de a folytatás a torkomon akadt az őt követő személy láttán.

– Sirius? – pattant fel Harry. – Te… mit keresel itt?

– Meglátogatom a keresztfiamat – vigyorgott a férfi, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb, mint egy körözött bűnözővel találkozgatni a semmi közepén.

Belegondolva a múltjába, neki lehet, nem is volt szokatlan a dolog. Esetleg csak a fordított szerepek.

– De… de mi…

Rég láttam már ilyen bizonytalannak Harryt, hát úgy döntöttem, kicsit kiélvezem a látványt.

– Bevallom, sosem gondoltam volna, hogy egy nap szerepet cserélünk – ismerte be kissé erőltetett vigyorral Sirius, de nyilván nem ez volt a legkellemesebb gondolata az utóbbi időben, ami foglalkoztatta. – De komolyan úgy gondoltad, hogy ez visszatart?

– Öhm…

Nem tehetek róla, kirobbant belőlem a röhögés, Ronnal párhuzamosan. Hermione csak elkeseredetten rázta a fejét, Harry meg lehet, szíve szerint megfojtott volna minket, ha nem áll döbbenten tulajdon keresztapja előtt, aki százas vigyorral meredt rá.

– Ha úgy hozza a helyzet, én is itt ülnék mellettetek – jelentette ki. – Épp csak nem derült ki a részvételem.

– És az nagyon jót tett volna az imidzsednek, drága bátyám – motyogta Regulus olyan halkan, hogy csak én hallottam.

Nem tudtam elfojtani a horkantást. Siriusra biztos illik az őrült sorozatgyilkos szerepe, épp csak nem feltétlenül abban a formában, ahogy mások várnák. Azkaban után senki se maradhat totál normális, és nem hiszem, hogy a pasi minden egyes alkalommal kábító átkot küldene a halálfalókra.

Bár lehet. A Főnix Rendje stratégiáját lehetetlen kiismerni, főleg, hogy néha teljesen életképtelennek tűnik. Mint most, mert…

– _**Micsoda? **_– Harry hangja visszarángatott a valóságba.

Siriusnak kellett némi idő, amíg a nyelvi akadályok ellenére is leesett, miért is lehet ennyire felháborodva a keresztfia.

– A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium betiltott minden engedély nélkül működő szervezetet. A Főnix Rendje egyenesen a feketelistán van.

– Mióta van feketelista? – motyogta Ron.

– Vagy ötven éve? – válaszolta vidáman Sirius. – Az auroroknak. Nem igazán nyilvános lista, mi is csak Kingsley-n és Tonkson keresztül ismerjük.

Úgy tűnt, olyan ez, mint a Varázsló Tanács. Senki sem tud róla, de ott van, és kábé kézben tartja a lényeget. A mágiaügyi minisztert. A random, Voldemort-ellenes megmozdulásokat.

– A tagokról kevés dolgot tudnak, inkább csak a régebbiek egy részével vannak tisztában, de persze megfigyelés alatt próbálnak tartani minket.

Hermione valami nyikorgásra emlékeztető zajt hallatott.

– Ez nem pont olyan, mint amit a muglik csináltak a hatvanas években? – kérdezte Maya. – Vagy hetvenes? Hol is volt ez?

– Hidegháború – javította ki automatikusan Hermione. – Második világháború és kilencvenes évek között.

Aha, szóval ő még emlékszik a mugli általános iskolás tananyagra. Jó neki, nekem az ötödikben hallott kobold-lázadások már kimosták az agyam. De persze ettől még nem lett rózsásabb a helyzet.

– De miért csinálják ezt? – kérdezte Harry. – Malfoy…

– Lucius Malfoy még eléggé jól alakítja a népszerű, ártalmatlan minisztert. Semmi mozgolódás, semmi radikális törvény, mugliellenesség, vagy hasonló.

– Ennél gyanúsabb nem is lehetne – motyogta Ron. – Lucius Malfoy! Malfoy! Hogy-hogy nem esik le senkinek?

_Nem mindenkinek a húgát próbálta kinyírni _– jegyezte meg Soul. Még szerencse, hogy Ron nem hallotta.

– Jóban van a mugli miniszterelnökkel – vont vállat feszülten Sirius, amit meg tudtam érteni. Maga a kép, ahogy Lucius Malfoy normálisan, minden megvetéstől mentesen bánik egy varázstalannal, hátborzongatónak hatott.

– Meg a királynővel is, mi?

– Nem, Harry, vele nincs. Mindenesetre, bármire is készülnek, csendben csinálják.

Nagy levegő… Óvatosan Regulusra pislogtam, de az ő arcáról képtelenség volt bármit is leolvasni. Kész. Vége, _ekkora szívás nincs. _Egyszerűen az univerzum szabályainak mond ellent az, hogy minden _ellenünk _történik.

És nem igazán léphetünk semmit.

A kezem ökölbe szorult a Szélrózsa körül, és szívesen képzeltem az ujjaim közé a nagyságos Sötét Nagyúr torkát. Még akkor is, ha nem voltam benne biztos, hogy néz ki jelenleg: úgy, ahogy a Ginny küldte képen, kígyóképűként vagy harmadik külsővel.

Harryék égtek a vágytól, hogy minél több infót megtudjanak, de nekem elég volt egyelőre a rossz hírekből, így inkább kiosontam. Seth követett egyedül, és a szemem sarkából láttam, hogy Regulus is inkább a konyha felé igyekszik, minthogy maradjon.

Elvégre mi újjal szolgálhat a bátyja?

* * *

_**Új felfedezés! **_– állt a címlapon. – _**Megtalálták a Betegség okát?**_

_Szakértők egy csoportja megállapította, hogy a manapság csak __**Betegség**__ként jellemzett tömegpusztító jelenséget okozó rezgések forrása valahol az Egyesült Államok észak-nyugati részére tehető. „Egyelőre nem tudtunk konkrét koordinátákat megállapítani" – nyilatkozta Kirké Airilosz, görög származású boszorkány. – „De rájöttünk, hogy a hullámok négy másik ponttal rezonálnak a bolygón."_

– Amíg nem pontosítanak, addig biztonságban vagyunk – motyogta Seth.

Lissel morogva bámulta a papírt. – _Utána meg minket fognak hibáztatni Voldemort miatt._

– Ha viszont visszavezetik, könnyen összekapcsolhatják velünk, tekintve, hogy mi történt decemberben – folytatta.

_Nem Voldemortot kéne hibáztatni inkább?_ – értetlenkedett Maggie. – _Ő is ott volt, tudják, halálfalók is ott voltak… Lehet, „gonoszak" lettünk, de ő azért mégis régebb óta csinálja._

– Ó, megoldják – motyogtam. – Már látom is az új címeket: **Harry Potter Tudjukki új tanonca? A Kiválasztott árulása! **– hirdettem ál-lelkesen, és végigterültem a kanapén. Seth is kábé velem egy időben unta meg az értelmetlen ácsorgást, és ült le a lábamnál lévő szabad részhez, mielőtt elbitorolhattam volna azt a területet is. – Merlinre, ez túl bonyolult… Miért kell minket idősebb varázslókhoz kapcsolniuk? Egyedül is totál elvagyunk…

– Mert függetlenek vagyunk – elemezte a helyzetet Seth. – Alig felnőtt, független varázslók. És boszorkányok – tette hozzá gyorsan, amikor belemélyesztettem a sarkam a bordái közé.

– Akkor függjünk valamitől.

–És kihez akarsz csatlakozni? A halálfalókhoz vagy a Grindelwald Felszabadítási Fronthoz Harryt támogatni? Esetleg a valóságban is megismerkednél Hung Tábornokkal?

– Haha, nagyon vicces…

_Csináljunk mi egy szervezetet! _– vetette fel lelkesen Lissel, miközben oda-vissza mászkált a kanapé háttámláján. – _Mint a többi sötét úr és úrnő! Gyűjthetnénk hadsereget is meg minden!_

A „meg minden" elég tág fogalom volt sajnos, amibe a világuralomtól kezdve minden belefért.

_Szuper! _– értett egyet rögtön Maggie is. – _Lenne egy csomó csatlósunk…_

_És szolgánk…_

_Azt csinálnák, amit mondunk, mi pedig azt, amit akarunk, és senki sem tehetne ellenünk semmit…_

_Nem rendelnének alá minket más gonoszoknak…_

_Lehetne titkos bázisunk is!_

_Meg mottónk és jelünk!_

_Mi legyen a név?_

Harry ekkor rontott be a nappaliba.

– **Nem gondolhatjátok komolyan!**

Sethtel egyszerre pislogtunk rá. – Nem mi voltunk!

– Maggie és Lissel durvult be – tettem még hozzá.

_De Harry, nem jó ötlet? _– vetette be Maggie a „mindjárt elsírom magam, ha nem értesz egyet velem" hangját. – _Pedig nagyon jól hangzik. Nem muszáj, hogy sokan legyünk, lehetnénk kis szervezet is, abban a sorozatban pont az volt, hogy minél kevesebben vannak, annál hatékonyabb a kivitelezés…_

– Ez milyen sorozat? –kaptam fel a fejem.

Maggie mutatott egy képet belőle.

– Mikor néztünk mi _Gyilkos számok_at?

_Ki legyen a főnök? _– terelte vissza a témát Lissel az őt is érdeklő területre.

– Hermione – vágtuk rá mind a hárman.

Most Harryn volt a sor, hogy ránk meredjen.

– Erre nem számítottam.

– Miért, azt hitted, rád szavazunk? – vigyorogtam. – Nyugi, Kiválasztott, ez nem a DS, és semmiképp sem akarunk téged túlterhelni.

– Szégyen, pedig már készültem az idegösszeroppanásra – gúnyolódott.

– Hm… még csak fel sem háborodsz. Ez mindenképp új. Letagadod hősi mivoltod?

– Manapság? Bárhol és bármikor – vigyorgott, és úgy döntött, elég érdekes ahhoz a beszélgetés, hogy végleg letelepedjen mellénk, a kanapé elé. A feje pont kézre esett, és túlságosan is madárfészek-hatást keltett a haja ahhoz, hogy bűntudat nélkül hagyhassam ki a lehetőséget. Hát vigyorogva beletúrtam, és marékra fogva megrángattam. Harry hátradőlve meredt rám, pillantása elárulta, mennyire nem értékeli a gyerekes viselkedésemet.

– Hosszabb lett – magyaráztam. – Lassan összefoghatod. Vagy fonhatod.

– Sethnek hosszabb piszkáld őt.

Seth pillantása azt ígérte, ha hozzáérek, letöri az ujjam.

– Többiek? – kérdezte, miután meggyőződött arról, nem tervezek ellene spontán támadást.

– Hermione Mr. R-rel tárgyal valamiről, Siriusék pedig kviddicseznek.

Egy pillanatra megdermedt a kezem, de aztán erőt vettem magamon, és nekiláttam módszeresen kiirtani a hajából a rendezettség utolsó látszatát is.

–Szóval Mione, mint parancsnok… – motyogtam.

_Vagy ha ő nem vállalja, mi hatan együtt lennénk a Tanács. Mint a jediknél _– vihogott Maggie.

_Csapatnév? _– szállt be Soul, aki eddig csendben szemlélte a jelenetet.

– AVACS – vágtam rá az első, hirtelen eszembe jutó rövidítést. – Anti-Voldemort Akciócsoport.

Néma csend.

– **Most meg mi van? **– nyögtem fel.

– Ez nagyon rossz volt – jelentette ki végül Seth.

Lábközelben volt, belerúgtam.

– Nekem legalább van ötletem.

– A névtelenségnek pedig előnyei – motyogta Harry. Vajon rájött, mennyire ironikusan hangzott, amit mondott? Főleg a mostani helyzetünk fényében.

– Szóval névtelenek lennénk? – kérdezte Seth. – Remélem rájössz, hogy az sokkal jobb, ha mi adnánk magunknak nevet, mintha a sajtó aggatna ránk valami nevetségeset.

– Mármint Ria ötleténél is?

– Igen, annál is.

– Nehéz lesz túlszárnyalniuk.

– Az biztos, de ne becsüld le az újságírókat… Aú! Ria!

Ezúttal rendesen a bordái közé mélyesztettem a sarkam, miközben élvezettel figyeltem, ahogy Harry sziszegve próbálja kiszabadítani a haját a markomból. Hah! Azt hitték, megúszhatják, hogy ilyet mondanak rólam?

_Szadista vagy _– kuncogott Maggie.

_Te pedig túlságosan is jókedvű._

_A csatlósainkat hogy hívjuk? _– Lissel megállíthatatlan volt. Időközben megunta az oda-vissza járkálást, és letelepedett Seth vállán.

– Nem lesznek csatlósaink! – fortyant fel Harry.

…_Feláldozható gyalogok?_

– _Lissel!_

_Csak igyekszem körülhatárolni a témát! Mégis minek hívjam őket? Az __**embereinknek**__?_

– Nem, de… Te most komolyan megsértődtél? – nyögte ki Harry, amikor észrevette, hogy Lissel tüntetően hátat fordított neki. – Merline, te tényleg megsértődtél…

_Naná, hogy megsértődtem! Miért ne tenném?_

_Mert ez egy apróság? – _szúrta közbe Soul ismét.

_Ó, te csak fogd be…_

– Tök mindegy, a csatlósoknak mi lesz a nevük – közölte Seth. – A halálfalók nevét nem lehet alulmúlni. Majd kreatív embereket szervezünk be, és elnevezik magukat.

– Közben… mit szólnátok az ADACS-hoz? – javasoltam. – Anti-Denem…

– Ria, **nem**.

Mogorván összehúztam magam. – Olyan hangulatrombolók vagytok…

Ahhoz képest, hogy csak egy kósza ötlet volt, elképzelhetetlenül könnyebbnek tűnt egy tucatnyi plusz segítséggel a jövő, mint most, és nem tehettem róla, beleéltem magam az ötletbe. A világunk túl gyorsan változott, és ha ügyesek vagyunk, akkor akár sokkal nagyobb befolyásunk is lehetne, mint egyébként…

Gyorsan elraktároztam későbbre az ötletet. Siriusék abbahagyták a kviddicset, legalábbis a három mágikus paca a ház felé közelített.

– Ki fogja megmondani Hermionének, hogy őt választottuk önkéntesen vezetőnek? – érdeklődött óvatosan Harry.

– Én aztán nem – bámultam a plafont. Olyan fura volt így, hárman… nem, inkább **Hárman**, így, nagybetűsen és minden elfeledett nyelvbeli dicsőségével együtt…

A lábam épp csak hozzáért Sethhez, a kezemmel pedig még mindig Harry hajában matattam.

És régóta először tényleg egésznek éreztem magam.

– Legyünk szimplán Furák?

– _**Nem!**_

* * *

Két boríték. Maya nem írt, Seth dettó, Ronnak és Harrynek nem kellett… mi maradtunk Mionével.

Nem volt könnyű. Tényleg nem.

Nem azért, mert nem voltam biztos benne, anya mit gondolhat rólam a hírek után, inkább attól féltem, mi lesz akkor, ha _nem hiszi el? _Mert gyilkos voltam, nem volt ezen mit szépíteni, és az csak még inkább rontott a helyzeten, hogy már _december óta. _Nem akartam, hogy tudja. Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy csináltam volna végig az egészet, de az tuti, ha megengedhetem magamnak, sosem értesül róla.

A kicsi lányából körözött bűnöző lett. Épp csak most lesz tizenhét, és már az egész világ ismeri a nevét. Nem túl pozitív értelemben.

Én meg otthagytam őt és Jase-t teljesen egyedül egy országban, ami hamarosan behódol majd Angliának Maya optimista becslése szerint. Nagyon reméltem, hogy minden rendben lesz, vagy legalább a Főnix Rendje képes biztosítani a védelmüket. Meg Hermione szüleiét. Sirius már értesítette őket, és bár hamarosan ő is készült visszatérni Angliába, megígérte, hogy tesz egy kitérőt anyánál.

Elvégre miért ne? A keresztfia nála lakott majdnem egy évig, mielőtt „megkattant". Nos, koleszos volt, de úgymond ott élt. Mindegy. A lényeg úgyis érthető, nem?

Csak anya ne hibáztasson senkit. Csak bírja ki. Ne essen baja. Jase-nek se. Sirius azt mondta, visszaköltözhetnek Angliába, ahol a Rend jobban tudja biztosítani a védelmüket.

Azt tudtam, hogy anya erre nemet fog mondani. A családunknak bőven kijutott most mindenből, és nem hiszem, hogy egyelőre mozdulni akarna onnan.

Elvégre a háború _a tengeren túl zajlik._

(Vagy legalábbis azt hittük. Mert amikor nem sokkal később a brit varázstalan kormány lemondott, és átadta a hatalmas a mágikusnak, egyértelmű volt, hogy nem sokáig marad ott. De két héttel később történt, amikor mi már nem Amerikában voltunk.)

Az egyetlen szó, ami eszembe jutott, az a _sajnálom _volt, de az egyszerűen túl elcsépeltnek tűnt ahhoz, hogy képes legyek a papír közepére vésni, ráadásul nem is volt igaz, mert nem tettem. Magyarázkodni nem akartam, mert az olyannak tűnt, mintha az egészet megbántam volna. Nem így volt, ezt _akartam_, és valahogy anya tudomására kellett hoznom, de…

Eljátszottam a gondolattal, hogy leírom tindául – a név óhatatlanul is rajtaragadt a nyelven –, de pont ezt az egy dolgot nem akartam elcseszni.

Már a _Kedves anya!_ részt is milliószor áthúztam, újraírtam, leegyszerűsítettem szimpla _Anya!_-ra, melléírtam Jase nevét, azután kihúztam, majd újra odaírtam. A végén a pergamen tele volt egyetlen nagy pacával, és még mindig nem jutottam előrébb…

Végül csak pár sort sikerült lekaparnom egy üres fecnire, amit még nem szálltam meg, és csak akkor jutott eszembe, hogy kihagytam a megszólítást, amivel annyit szenvedtem, amikor Sirius már rég elhoppanált.

* * *

– Szóval?

Mind Regulusra néztünk, aki ugyan megkért minket, hogy beszélgessünk már el egy nagyon fontos dologról, most mégis a _Reggeli Próféta _egy régebbi számát bámulta.

Felismertem az oldalt. Pont az volt, amit Ginny küldött nekünk.

Újfent semmit sem tudtam leolvasni az arcáról, de ezt elkönyveltem Sirius utóhatásának. Ők ketten továbbra se jöttek ki igazán jól.

Ron és Harry olyan pillantást vetettek a papírra, hogy ha tekintettel ölni lehet, az újság spontán lángra kap ott helyben, de előtte még az összes fényképalak holtan esik össze.

– Gondolom, ezek szerint tudjátok, mi a kép jelentősége – vonta le a következtetést az arcunkra nézve Regulus.

– Nem nehéz – morogta Harry. – Valahogy… visszatért.

– Csak azt nem tudjuk, hogyan – egészítette ki Ron.

– Tökéletesen emberi külsővel – tette hozzá Hermione.

Oké, a lényeget szépen összefoglaltátok srácok… Lissel közben átmászott az én vállamra, befészkelve a fejét a hajamba. Furcsa volt hozzáérni, hiába hasonlított valami furcsa állatra, egészen más érzést árasztott. Tapintásra. Kisugárzásra. Mindenhogy.

– Azt hiszem, erre tudok válaszolni – szólalt meg végül.

Oké, _erre _nem számítottam.

Egyikünk sem.

– Igazából biztos voltam benne, hogy csak egyet készített… Senki se lenne olyan őrült, hogy _többet _csináljon… – halkult el a hangja.

Éreztem, ahogy Harry és Seth kezd ugyanolyan rémült lenni, mint én, bár jobban titkolták.

– Mit csinált Voldemort? – kérdezte Maya.

– Hogy terveztétek ezt a háborút? – kérdezett vissza Regulus. – Mert amit én tudok… az eldöntheti az egészet. Reméltem, hogy már tizennyolc évvel ezelőtt megtette, de ezek szerint tévedtem. Ez a titka, miért élt túl eddig mindent – jelentette ki végül.

Nem tudnám megmondani, rémült voltam vagy izgatott. Úgy tűnt, az univerzum végre a javunkra billen, végre nekünk is oszt valamit, amivel odavághatunk…

Mondjuk, a tudással, miért él még a Sötét Nagyúr…

Regulus keserűen elmosolyodott, és minden reményem elszállt. Már csak a rémület maradt.

– Mit tudtok a horcruxokról?

* * *

**Megj.: Van még egy epilógus, és utána végre itt is befejeztem a történet feltöltését :)**


	35. Epilógus

**Epilógus **

_Január 22. – Egy hónappal Albus Dumbledore temetése után_

Nate idén nem először érezte a Mardekár klubhelyiségét fojtogatónak – és nagyon jól tudta, minek köszönhető a hangulat. Vagy inkább kinek.

Azt is tudta, hogy nem tehet semmit, és mint általában, ha a saját házáról volt szó, inkább meghúzódott a háttérben, és észrevétlenül próbált lyukat égetni az újdonsült királynő, Daphne Greengrass homlokába, aki egy született arisztokrata méltóságával szemlélte körülötte lazán elterülő udvartartását. A fene gondolta volna, hogy Pansy Parkinson hűséges pincsikutyája képes hátba szúrni úrnőjét, és elfoglalja Theodore Nott megüresedett helyét a csúcson, mielőtt bárki léphetne.

És meg is tartja.

A baj csak az volt, hogy míg az elődeibe legalább szorult némi finomság az aranyvérmániás eszmék terjesztése terén, addig Greengrass nyílt fellépése nem szimplán kibillentette a helyéről azt a törékeny egyensúlyt, ami a ház aranyvérű tagjai és a többiek között állt fel sok év munkája alapján, hanem gyakorlatilag megsemmisítette.

– Ne bámuld őket – ült le vele szembe Lisbeth. – Egyikünk se akarja magára felhívni a taknyosok figyelmét.

Nate felhorkant. – Kérlek. Bárcsak sima taknyosok lennének.

_Csak sajnos gazdag, befolyásos taknyosok._

A lány mogorván meredt rá, majd saját tanácsának ellentmondva pazarolt egy pillantást az új kis királyi csoportra is. Vagy királynőire.

Daphne Greengrassnek nyilván az utóbbi kifejezés jobban az ínyére lett volna.

Lisbeth Aquilla egy kisebb aranyvérű család harmadik leánya volt, a varázslótársadalom nemesi rétegének szempontjából nem túlzottan kecsegtető kilátásokkal, vőlegény nélkül, maga Lisbeth szerint azonban végtelen lehetőséggel. Nate egyetértett vele: a lánynak nem kellett elrendezett házasság és a családi hírnevével törődnie, dolgozhatott, ha akart, vagy viszonylag normálisan elélhetett az örökégéből és saját vagyonából – bár ez utóbbi lehetőség nem igazán jött szóba.

– Akkor kellett volna megállítanunk, amikor még a Malfoy-kölyök törtetett.

– Ja, épp csak számunkra elérhetetlen anyagi forrásokkal kellett volna szembeszállnunk – világított rá Nate unottan. – Ugyan, Lis, te is nagyon jól tudod, hogy nekünk kicsi az esélyünk _ellenük._

Lisbeth levarázsolt az arcáról minden rosszindulatot, és inkább maga elé húzott egy könyvet a fiú előtti kupacból. A lány lehetett akármennyire is aranyvérű, amit a gazdagabbak csináltak, azzal nem tudott versenybe szállni. Például Lucius Malfoy mutatványával harmadikban. Azoknak a seprűknek az árából egy varázslócsalád legalább egy évig meg tudott volna élni, roxforti iskoláztatással együtt, Lisbeth esetében pedig a lány teljes vagyonának a harmadával volt egyenlő.

– Tudom. Ezért ne bámuld őket.

– Légy egy kicsit következetesebb. Te is bámulod őket.

– Az vagyok, amikor annak kell lennem. Rólam még elhiszik, hogy Greengrass ékszereit csodálom, te viszont nem adod be itt senkinek, hogy őfenesége bájai bűvöltek el.

Ja. Nate nem szokott lányokat nézni.

Ők nézik _Nate-et. _A fiúnak ez a felállás általában nagyon is megfelelt, most viszont kapóra jött volna, ha ő fut a lányok után, és nem fordítva. (Lényegtelen apróságnak tűnt, hogy ezt igenis élvezte és kihasználta. Ki ne tett volna így a helyében? A hugrabugosokon kívül.)

Ó, kit érdekel, mit gondolnak?! Nate ingerülten újra Greengrassék csoportja felé fordult, és folytatta a tekintettel ölés művészetének gyakorlását. Visszatérve a helyzetre, lehet, hogy semmibe vették a nem aranyvérű diákokat, de amit műveltek, abban nem volt semmi finomság vagy manipuláció – szinte már griffendéles linearitással hirdették a nézeteiket, mintha az, hogy Theodore Nott kinyírta az előző évszázad egyik leghatalmasabb igazgatóját, a Sötét Nagyúr már meg is nyerte volna a háborút. Ginny Weasley-be több ravaszság és előrelátás szorult, mint beléjük…

Ami pláne szánalmas volt. Griffendéles, Weasley, és mégis előbb sikerülne irányítania egy rakat kölyköt, mint _ezeknek._

Lisbeth ismét a bokájába rúgott, Nate pedig nem először kívánta azt, bárcsak lelépett volna még tavaly nyáron Noahval. Amerika kecsegtetőbbnek tűnt, mint _ez. _Ami azt illeti, bármelyik másik országgal így lett volna, azzal a plusszal, hogy Amerikában legalább Riát lehetett volna még szívatni.

Tényleg, ami azt illeti, a lányba is több készség szorult, Daphne-t legalábbis simán lealázná. Lisbeth-tel már nem boldogulna, de hasonlítottak annyira, hogy ne is essenek feltétlenül egymásnak az első beszélgetés után…

De a második alkalomra már nem fogadott volna.

– Kimegyek egy picit – állt fel hirtelen. Megunta. A klubhelyiségben tartózkodni jelenleg tényleg próbára tette a képességeit.

Lisbeth csak szórakozottan bólintott, Nate pedig a kijárat felé vette az irányt. Pár lány odaköszönt neki, ő visszamosolygott rájuk (remélte, hogy az arckifejezése inkább természetesnek hat, mint kényszeredett fintornak, de jelenlegi hangulata alapján nem fűzött a sikerhez túlságosan sok reményt), azután kimenekült a klubhelyiségből.

Pardon, stratégiailag visszavonult. Még két perc, és tényleg tesz valami hangosabb megjegyzést Greengrassékre, és az nagyon, de nagyon nem lett volna jó. Lehetett hetedéves és idősebb, de az udvartartás tagjai közé szintén tartoztak évfolyamtársai, Daphne vőlegénye pedig Lavius Bagnold volt, akit Nate csupán a természetes ősellenségeként kategorizált, és a mai napig nem értette, hogy kerülhetett a Mardekárba.

A ház átlagos szürkeállomány-szintjéhez nem igazán járult hozzá… Ahogy hiányzott belőle a józan ítélőképesség is, mondjuk tény, hogy ezzel nem feltétlenül volt egyedül – a legtöbb gazdag, aranyvérű poronty hasonló topánkában illegett.

Nate nagy levegőt vett, és igyekezett nyugalmat erőltetni magára, ahogy végiglépdelt a hideg folyosón. Szép gondolatok, emlékeztette magát. Vagyis inkább Lisbeth hangja figyelmeztette rá. Vagy ha nem szép, semleges. Semmi Greengrass, és hogyan küldene rá szíve szerint valami csúnya, és valószínűleg illegális átkot… Mondjuk Amu. Ígért neki egy kirándulást a keleti szárnyban. Vajon érdemes még előtte beugrania a konyhára, vagy…

A zsebében felizzott a DS érméje, amit még Weasley rendelt a varázsviccboltos bátyjaitól – vezetői használatra, tekintve, hogy a szakkör annyira legálisnak számított már, mintha csak egy köpkő klub lett volna. A fiúnál mindig ott volt, amióta egyszer „elfelejtette", utána pedig megtapasztalhatta a griffendéles lány rémdenevér rontását.

Nate mogorván vonta össze a szemöldökét. Ennyit a szép gondolatokról meg a tervekről.

– A fenébe, Weasley… – motyogta.

Úgy tűnik, Amunak várnia kell a ma esti kirándulással.

És persze ez is Weasley hibája.

* * *

Ginny próbálta elrejteni a keze remegését, de így a nap végére kezdte feladni. A hányingere már múlóban volt, egy órával ezelőtt még egy pirítóst is sikerült leküzdenie a torkán, most pedig végre a levél is úton volt Harryék felé.

Az érme csörrenve hullt a Szoba padlójára, az elmúlt tíz percben immár harmadjára. Már nem nyúlt érte, egyszerűen csak végigterült a hideg padlón, és a szürke plafont kezdte bámulni, várva, hogy Russel végre kegyeskedjen idehúzni a seggét… Minden sokkal egyszerűbb lett volna, ha itt van vele az egyik bátyja, Hermione vagy Harry. Nem rohan hozzájuk,persze, nem sírja ki magát a vállukon (nos, talán csak Mionéjén), de a jelenlétük bőven elég lenne ahhoz, hogy ne érezze fenyegetve magát minden árnyéktól.

– Nagyon… puritán – szólalt meg az ajtóból egy hang. Ha Ginny érez elég erőt hozzá, _talán _felpattan, hogy még véletlenül se szétterülve kelljen szembesülnie a mardekárossal, pusztán amiatt, mert _mardekáros_ és _jól néz ki_, a kettőnek a kombinációjával pedig szívta már meg.

Bár Tom Denem más volt.

Már annak a lénynek a gondolatától is ki szerette volna hányni a pirítóst. Igen, lehetett erős, csak három terápiás ülésre volt szüksége az azt követő nyáron a Mungóban, meg persze utána egy nyaralásra, de összeszedte magát, és amikor Tudju… Voldemort visszatért, nem kellett tőle félnie, mert ő _nem Tom Denem volt._

A szeme sarkából érzékelte, hogy Nate Russel beljebb lép, a Szoba pedig félig igazodott az új igényekhez. A kandallóban a lángok kiszínesedtek, a szürke falakat némi zöld drapéria vonta be, és megjelent egy kényelmes fotel is, amibe a fiú habozás nélkül telepedett le.

– Szarul festesz – jelentette ki végül. Mintha aggodalom csendült volna a hangjában, bár ezt Ginny hajlandó volt a képzeletének számlájára írni.

– Tudom – válaszolta végül.

_Úgy is érzem magam._

– Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem a szakkörről akarsz tárgyalni.

– Aha – hagyta rá Ginny.

_Össze kellene szednem magam _– gondolta mogorván. – _Gyerünk, _Ginevra. _Képes vagy rá. Fel. Tudsz. Ülni._

De a végtagjai továbbra sem mozdultak, a szavaknak pedig nem akaródzott elhagyni a száját.

– Nagyon hősies a szenvedésed, de nem kellek ehhez – szólalt meg végül újra Russel. – Ígértem ma Amunak egy sétát, tehát mondd el gyorsan, mit szeretnél, és zárjuk le, mielőtt újra kijárási tilalomban kell kezdenünk a kirándulást.

– Fred mondta, hogy csatlakoztál – szólalt meg végül Ginny, azután azon gondolkozott, időnyerővel meg tudná-e akadályozni ezt a mondatát.

Russel feszülten vállat vont. – Igen. És?

– Miért? – fordult végre felé a lány. – Miért kellett?

– Mármint hogy miért csatlakoztam hozzájuk szimplán, vagy miért tettem mardekáros létemre?

– Miért kell részt venned a háborúban?

Amennyire tudta, Russelnek semmi oka nem volt a harcra. Átvészelhette az egészet úgy, hogy épp csak egy kis részét érzi az egésznek, és azt is csak maximum a Reggeli Prófétából…

– Mert részt _akarok _venni.

– Ne szórakozz. Senki se akar háborúzni.

– Nem – értett egyet rögtön. – Valóban nem. De az okaim akkor se tartoznak rád.

– A családom nagy része tagja a Rendnek – ült fel. _Végre. – _Egyedül Ron és én nem vehetünk még részt, de szerintem csak idő kérdése, és az utolsó bátyám is csatlakozik. Igenis jogom van tudni, ki lesz az, aki velük együtt dolgozik, és akire a hátukat bízzák.

– Nem vagyok kém, ha erre utalsz.

Hallgattak. A csend kezdett igazán kényelmetlennek tűnni. Ginny azon gondolkozott, hogy jutottak el ilyen gyorsan a lehető legkellemetlenebb részhez– de valahogy nem tudta rávenni magát a témaváltoztatásra.

– Történt… valami a téli szünet előtt. – Russel hangján hallatszott, hogy leginkább csak a fene nagy lelkiismerete miatt kezdett bele az egészbe.

– Meghalt Dumbledore.

– Azelőtt. A bájitalkonferencián.

– Lumpsluck szupertitkos buliján? Amit megtámadtak?

– Azon, de honnan szeded, hogy szupertitkos volt?

– Csak te és Blaise mentetek. Mardekáros privilégium, vagy nem is tudom, mert te nem vagy zseni bájitalfőző.

– De nem is vagyok rossz. Lényeg, hogy… tudod, mi történt, írták az újságok, nem?

– Megúsztad. Sértetlenül.

Russel nem kezdte el a vállát vonogatni, nem is húzta a száját, a megvető pillantás pedig teljes egészében hiányzott.

– Riával voltam akkor. És hát… belefutottunk valakibe.

Ginny élesen szívta be a levegőt.

– Halálfalók?

– Rosszabb.

– _Voldemort?!_

A fiú kissé megmerevedett a név hallatán, Ginny pedig más helyzetben komolyan elkezd azon gondolkodni, mikor szokott rá ő is arra, hogy hangosan ilyen könnyedén ejtse ki a Sötét Nagyúr nevét, de most épp azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy lázasan pörgette vissza a barátai leveleit, mi is történt akkor Amerikában.

Nem ugrott be semmi, de nem is igazán csodálkozott, túl sok minden történt utána, és valahogy Dumbledore halála egy új időszámítás kezdetét is jelentette a többség életében. Erre jött még Ria húgával történt eset.

A két gyilkosságot hátborzongatóan egyszerre követték el. Majdhogynem egyidőben.

– _Rosszabb… _Nos, nem tudom, tényleg rosszabb-e, mert sosem találkoztam személyesen a Sötét Nagyúrral, de azt hiszem, az a nő az volt. Lady Aaliyah – tette hozzá, Ginny értetlen tekintetét látva. – Nem hiszem el, hogy Matthews nem említette volna meg a dolgot.

_A Lady. _De, említette, legalábbis olyan formában, hogy érdeklődött, nem tud-e valami infót róla. Most már beugrott. _Lady Aaliyah._

– Mi köze van hozzá Voldemortnak? – kérdezte nyersen Ginny, és igyekezett, hogy ne látszódjon az arcán az ingerültség. Egy csaj miatt csinálja. Tipikus Russel.

– Nem tudom – vont vállat lazán. – De kíváncsi vagyok. És ki fogom deríteni.

– Ez nem ok! – csattant fel végül a lány. – Ez nem elég, hogy az életedet kockáztasd…

– _Az a nő megakadályozta, hogy varázsoljunk, Weasley! _– sziszegte. – Semmit nem tudtam tenni, miközben ő és Ria csevegett egyet számomra érthetetlen dolgokról ÉS a Sötét Nagyúrról. A Lady az ő szövetségese, én pedig nem vagyok hajlandó újra elviselni azt az érzést, hogy szart sem tehetek, világos? És ezerszer a Főnix Rendje, és egy normális ok, mint egy szadista őrült.

_Nem őrült, _akarta mondani Ginny, de nem igazán sikerült kiböknie. _Nem, Tom Denem közel sem őrült. Tom Denem briliáns, zseniális, káprázatos, és pont ezek miatt milliószor veszélyesebb, mint Voldemort._

Az a fickó a kép hátterében nem lehetett Voldemort. A tekintete túl tiszta volt ahhoz az alakhoz képest, akit Ginny múlt tavasszal csak egy pillanatra látott a csata kavarodásában. Amikor ráírta a monogramot a képre, remélte, hogy ez Harryéknek is leesik.

Nem becsülhetik le _Tom Denemet._

Valami kiülhetett az arcára, mert Russel dühös arca _ellágyult. _Nos, inkább kifejezéstelenné vált, de legalább nem zárkózott be. Kísérleti szövetségük nagy előnye a bizalom látszata volt.

– Egyre kevésbé hiszek abban, hogy létezik egy biztonságos középút, valahol a semleges térfélen – vont vállat a fiú. – És biztonságosabb időben állást foglalni, mint az utolsó pillanatban rájönni, hogy igazából nem maradt semmilyen lehetőségem. Ami azt illeti, így még több is akad, mintha csatlakoztam volna a Sötét Nagyúrhoz.

– Nem is biztos, hogy kellett volna.

– _De, biztos vagyok benne, hogy előbb-utóbb igen._

Ginny frusztrált sóhajjal esett vissza a padlóra. Nem tudta, mit higgyen – Nate Russel egész évben a megtestesült semlegességet játszotta, aztán amikor a lány hazament, a bátyjai azzal fogadták, hogy újdonsült szakkör-vezető társa a Főnix Rendjének a tagja lett. Még december elején. Lehetett az a tényleges ok, amit most mondott, de… Russelről volt szó, és Ginny kiismerte már annyira, hogy tudja, egy ilyen végtelenül komplex döntést nála nem lehet leegyszerűsíteni pár egyszerű tényre, mint a griffendéleseknél.

Ginny mogorván meredt a plafonra, mintha az tehetne minden gondjáról. Merlinre, kezd úgy gondolkodni, mint egy kígyó…

Ez is Russel hibája.

– Nos, ha ennyi lenne mára a kihallgatás, akkor én megyek is – állt fel a fiú. – Még talán időben elindulhatunk Amuval.

Ginny csak azután jött rá, hogy valami nem stimmel, miután Russel elhagyta a szobát. A válaszok szépek voltak úgy önmagukban, valahogy mégse passzoltak össze, de egyszerűen nem tudta megragadni a hiányzó részletet.

Hülye, hülye Russel… Meg az ostoba, mardekáros rejtvényei…

* * *

– Szia – köszönt Amu az állatkának, és hívogatónak szánt mozdulattal kinyújtotta felé a kezét, de a lény még mindig félig elbújva vacogott a sarokban. A mágiája érdekes volt, fekete, de mégis puha. Amu még sosem érzett ehhez foghatót. Annyira furcsán elütött az emberekétől, akikét néha alig tudta megkülönböztetni, hogy abban a pillanatban kiszúrta, amint megjelent. Tudta, hogy talán várnia kéne nii-chanra, de…

Ilyen még sosem történt vele. Ez volt az első _igazi _kalandja.

(Normális, izgalmas kaland, nem pedig vérfagyasztó, vérfarkasos, mint tavaly tavasszal.)

És most itt volt, messze-messze valahol a hatodikon – talán a hatodikon, talán az északi oldalon, de nem igazán figyelt rá, és különben is, visszatalált, ha akart, csak a mágiára kellett figyelnie –, és épp üdvözölte a hamarosan új barátját.

Egy pillanatra se kételkedett benne, hogy barátok lesznek. Ilyen szép mágiával csak aranyos és édes lehet valaki.

(A fejében nii-chan hangja morgott valamit az ostobaságról és a naivitásról, de amiről nii-chan nem tud, az nem fáj neki.)

– Nem bántalak – magyarázta komolyan, de nem mozdult előre, inkább leült a folyosó kövére. Ha akar, odajön majd hozzá. Mint abban a mesekönyvben a róka, és legalább letesztelheti ezt az elméletet, hogy tényleg működik-e – de nagyon remélte, hogy nem kell napokig próbálkoznia. Annyi ideje nincs. – Tényleg. Nos, nii-chan nyilván most hülyének nevezne, de szerintem nagyon rendesnek látszol. Már ami látszik belőled. Én Amu vagyok, tizenkettő, márciusban leszek tizenhárom. A Hollóhátba tartozok, de Nate néha azt mondja, hogy nem érti, hogy kerülhettem oda, mert túl hülye vagyok. De igazából ő a buta, hogy ilyeneket mond. Vele fogok összeházasodni, ha nagy leszek, kivéve, ha egy fiúval jön össze.

A beszéd jó, döntötte el magában. A lény mágiája mintha nyugodtabb lett volna,és már remegni se remegett annyira.

– Nem mondom meg, hogy találtalak meg, mert az titok. Senki se tudja, még nii-chan se, de nagyon profi vagyok az ilyesmiben, és szerintem te még mindig nagyon kedvesnek tűnsz.

Az anyja azt mondta, senkinek se beszélhet erről, és Amu hallgatott, mint a sír. Sose mondta el. Nii-channak se. Ria nee-channak se. Vagyis Riának. Még nem kérdezte meg, nem gond-e, hogy így hívja, bár sejtette, hogy a lányt nem zavarná, de… Ria nee-chan húga meghalt, és Amu nem akarta, hogy úgy tűnjön, mint aki a helyére pályázik.

(Persze tudta, hogy ez nem igaz, és soha nem is lesz, de a kellemetlen érzést nem tudta csak úgy elűzni.)

A lény közelebb óvakodott, és ahogy beért a fáklya fénykörébe, Amu végre jobban szemügyre vehette.

Egy macska volt, jóval nagyobb, mint amilyenek a fajtársai, de a legfeltűnőbb különbség mégis a két szarvacskában mutatkozott meg, amik a homlokából nőttek ki.

Pont, mint egy pokémon, állapította meg Amu, és igyekezett nem elvisítani magát örömében. Még sosem látott ilyen állatot egyik könyvben sem, bár igaz, hogy ez nem túl sokat jelentett. Csak kicsit olvasott előre a témában, de ezt a lényt látva a számmisztika és a legendás lények közül az utóbbi felé billent a mérleg.

– Szuperül nézel ki – mondta ki hangosan. – Nem vagy éhes? Én egyre inkább, és nii-chan most dühös lesz rám, amiért nélküle lógtam el, főleg, ha még kaját is hoz előtte… Nem akarsz velem jönni?

Nem kneazle. Nem sima macska.

A lény végül elérte Amut. Kissé még tétovázott – Amu igyekezett a lehető legbarátságosabb képet magára varázsolni –, de aztán erőt vett magán, és megbökte a kislány kinyújtott kezét.

Amu kis híján visszahőkölt, ahogy valami sokkhoz hasonló bizsergés szaladt végig a testén. Jófajta bizsergés, nem a fájdalmas féle, de akkor is hirtelen jött, és elbizonytalanította annyira, hogy elgondolkodjon azon, talán mégse a legjobb ötlet volt egy ismeretlen varázslényt édesgetni, de… A macska úgy döntött, hogy _neki _viszont tetszik a dolog, mert ezúttal már tétovázás nélkül bújt hozzá. A bizsergés elmaradt ezúttal, de Amu nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni a furcsa érzést. Valami mintha megváltozott volna, de nem lehetett biztos ebben. Nem feltétlenül.

Aztán a macska _megszólalt._ Mondott valamit, és Amut annyira lenyűgözte a _beszéd _puszta ténye, hogy fél perc hatásszünet után jött rá, hogy igazából egy szót sem értett belőle.

– Sajnálom – közölte hát. – Nem tudom, mit mondtál. Nem beszélek… nos, bármilyen nyelven is beszéltél az előbb, az nekem nem megy. Viszont japánul tudok. _Ha így mondom, azt érted?_

Kissé akadozva jöttek a szájára a szavak – rég volt már, hogy így beszélt, karácsonyra ugyan hazament, de az a pár nap nem jelentett túl sokat, a Roxfortban pedig csak kevesen voltak, akikkel így lehetett csevegni.

A macska válaszolt valamit, valószínűleg meg tudta különböztetni az angolt és a japánt, de egyik se ment neki. Amunak se az ő nyelve.

– Nem gond, majd megtanulom – biztosította az újdonsült barátját. Tényleg, ha már barátok, ideje újra bemutatkoznia, lehet, nem figyelt akkor, amikor először megtette, így magára mutatott, és megismételte: – Amu. Amu Walker. Te?

– Mael.

Amu megkönnyebbült. Legalább ezt ki tudja ejteni.

– Mael, van kedved velem jönni enni? – nyújtotta ki a karját. Attól még, hogy nem értik egymást, lehetnek barátok, nem igaz?

Különben is, Amu komolyan gondolta, hogy megtanulja azt a nyelvet, amit Mael beszélt. Egy beszélő macska! Egy beszélő, szarvas macska! Remélhetőleg az utóbbi tulajdonsága azt jelenti, hogy nem olyan, mint a többi, és a szőrére se allergiás az anyja, különben nem maradhatna velük a nyáron…

Mael nem mozdult, így Amu minden tudását bevetette, hogy elmutogassa, mire gondolt. Öt perccel később pedig már a konyha felé tartott, a vállán a macskával. Már ha tényleg macska volt. Lehet, hogy csak úgy nézett ki.

De mindegy. A mágiája érdekes volt, Mael pedig kedves, és nem úgy tűnt, mint aki megpróbálja megtámadni vagy megenni.

És még nii-channak is elő kell adni majd a helyzetet…

De hosszú még az este, és bőven van ideje gyakorolni a beszédet.

És Amunak fogalma sem volt arról, hogy a világ hamarosan megváltozik, hogy a vállán ülő _cat sidhe _sokkal nagyobb dolgokak az előfutára, annak ellenére is, hogy Mael ugyanúgy nem tud semmiről, és hogy ők ketten a legkevésbé se fogják megúszni – bármennyire is ezt szeretné Nate Russel elérni.

Merewyn pedig, a hatodik, boldogan vigyorgott a saját kis rejtekhelyén, és felkészült a legrosszabbra.

Elvégre egy cat sidhénél léteznek borzalmasabb dolgok.

**VÉGE**

* * *

_A folytatásról: nos, igen, az még nincs megírva, de készül. Jelenleg van már egy prológusa és egy 4/5-nyi 1. fejezet, a vizsgaidőszakom alakulásától múlik, meddig jutok el január végéig, de ebben a hónapban mindenképp elkezdem publikálni. Cím: **Világvége és egyéb átkok**_

_Sok munka volt ezzel a címmel. Úgy... másfél év. Majdnem kettő... -_-' De egyelőre örülök, hogy ezen az oldalon be tudtam fejezni a feltöltést :))_


End file.
